Minoue
by doggieearlover
Summary: MODERN AU: A tragic past, and an uncertain future. Sango leaves her family home to begin a new life in Tokyo. What will fate bring as she meets a surly hanyou, a shy fellow student, and a teacher with one very lecherous reputation? MirSan InuKag COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

INUYASHA FANFICTION GUILD **BEST MIROKU/SANGO ROMANCE FICTION OF THE YEAR** FOR BOTH **2007** AND **2008**!

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Prologue**

Sango sighed as she signed the last of the paperwork. She never thought she would actually leave her family home or her family's business for good, and yet here she was signing it all away. She had no reason to stay here any longer; there was nothing left to tie her down. It was fortunate that the property was owned outright, so there had been no foreclosures or other nasty business to take it away from her before she was ready. She had whittled away part of the family savings account in order to keep the power and water on, but with no one there, it really had not been much of a drain.

The amount of money she was receiving for the sale was a nice sum. She could live comfortably for many years before she would have to find work if she so desired. However, after a year in the hospital she was finally ready to move on. She reached over her right shoulder with her left hand and rubbed her back. They said that the scar was pretty bad, but considering the fact she should be dead, or at the very least crippled, she wouldn't complain. They had offered to keep her longer and to try a few more skin grafts in an effort to minimize the damaged area; however, Sango was ready to leave the confinement of the hospital. The physicians and psychologists alike, reluctantly, had pronounced her healed enough to leave. The deep wound from where she had been struck by the axe had finally mended and was infection free. Her cracked scapula had also knitted, giving back most of her range of motion. She furrowed her brow as she still could not completely recall that day. The psychiatrist told her that when she was ready, she would remember.

All she knew for now was what they had told her of that dreadful afternoon. Her younger brother Kohaku had come to their father's shop during the day, when he should have been in school.

Their father was a simple and hardworking man. In his workshop he and his employees made high grade wooden furniture by hand. The axe was kept for breaking up the unusable pieces of wood so that they could be used as kindling and not taken by someone else to make lower grade furniture. Kohaku had come in and picked up the axe before proceeding from one area of the shop to the next and killing everyone he came into contact with. He was quite adept with the weapon since he used it when helping out after school. It appeared that they had been so shocked that they didn't even fight back. No one expected something like this from the quiet, gentle boy who was always willing to lend a hand wherever it might be needed.

The doctors had surmised that the blow to Sango's back had glanced off of her shoulder blade, cracking it, but it did not break clean through. They thought that maybe the attack was not as strong as it was against the others either because he really did not want to kill her or because he was tiring. For whatever reason, he did not strike her down with the first blow, and he didn't get the chance for a second.

As it was, Sango was something of an expert in self defense; she had studied martial arts since she was little, always wanting to be tougher. She was surrounded by males and wanted to be second to no one. As a result, she was unusually strong for her size and gender; when he pulled the axe back to try for a second strike, she managed to sweep him off of his feet. She pinned him down and then passed out on top of him. That was how they found them when the authorities arrived. She had remained in a coma for ten days.

Her younger brother was now committed to a psychiatric hospital, probably for the rest of his life. The doctors there, after several months, had deduced that he had been brainwashed into murdering everyone. However, no one knew why anyone would want to kill any of those at the shop. The doctors thought, perhaps, that it was a test for some larger plan though they had no proof. They also had not been able to determine the trigger word that was used to send him into such a homicidal rage. If they could find the trigger, they could reprogram him. If they could figure out who brainwashed him, they might be able to figure out why. They carefully logged all attempted contact with the boy, trying to ascertain if one of those might be the person who did this to him. Instead, all they got were tabloid reporters who wanted an interview with Kohaku. Once interest wore off there was no one except for his sister.

In the beginning, Sango would call at least once a week to check on her brother. She wanted to go see him once she was released from the hospital herself, but the psychiatrist responsible for Kohaku told her that it was not a good idea. Since they still did not know what happened to trigger his attack on his family, they could not guarantee that there would not be another scene if she came. They were afraid it might make him relapse even further. And so she was relegated to calling to check on his progress every month, and they knew to call her if there was any change in his condition.

Sango shoved the signed documents across the table to the broker handling the transaction. He would take care of the final details and have the money transferred to her account. She would not have to deal with this any more.

She was moving to Tokyo to pick up her education at a different university, one where she hoped not so many people would know what had happened to her and her family. She just wanted to be left alone to study. She had started out in law enforcement but was changing to criminal psychiatry. She wanted to work with the police to find monsters like the one that had done such a horrible thing to her only brother. It meant that she would have to pick up a number of psychology and philosophy classes, and that was what she intended to do first.

At first, the university had said they did not know if they would have room for her since only a select number of students were allowed to enter the program, and they had a long waiting list. They were concerned about the fact that she had been out of school for a full year. They did not want to commit to her only to have her drop out. However, when they found out the reason for her not returning to her old school as scheduled the previous year, they made an exception and accepted her application. They also offered her a scholarship due to her excellent grades up until the incident. Sango accepted on the condition that they not share her personal information with anyone other that those who absolutely had to have it. She didn't want the professors who would cross her path during her studies to try and second guess why she was there. If they too easily learned of her past, then they would probably try to analyze her instead.

She had selected a major that was really a double, with classes in psychology as well as law enforcement and other related fields such as the studies of religions and philosophy. There were so many factors that entered into developing the human psyche, and Sango was determined to learn them all.

With nothing left to hold her there, she stood and walked out the door without looking back. It was time to move forward.

_To be continued…_

******************

**Terms**

_**Minoue: **_one's future**; **one's welfare**; **one's personal history


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. And additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

**_Minoue_**

**Chapter 1: First Impressions** (warning: Lemon) 

Sweat dripped from his bangs as he thrust into the eager girl underneath him. Why was he having such a difficult time? Was it the condom? This was unlikely though, since he'd used this brand before with satisfaction. The young lady below him was making all the right sounds; he could feel her manicured nails digging into his back and her polished toes dragging along his buttocks. Maybe that was it – she was too easy. She had been after him for the entire semester, but he had a rule against fucking his students. However, once class was over, they were fair game.

He thought back to how she had come to inquire about her grades in his office at the conclusion of the semester. She was wearing a low cut top with a push-up bra and a very short skirt with only a thong underneath. It had started simply enough. He asked what he could do for her, and she had responded by closing the door behind her and turning the lock. That was before she started to saunter towards him as she unbuttoned her blouse and then unhooked the front closure on her bra, allowing her ample breasts to pop free.

"Sensei, I heard you enjoy a good fuck," the girl said as she shrugged her top and bra off, sliding them sensuously down her arms and letting them drop to the floor. Reaching behind her, she slowly unzipped her skirt and then wiggled it down her long, tan legs until she could step out of it. She was standing before him in a red thong and high heels.

That first time had been so hot. He had made a rule for himself not to do anyone in his office, and yet here he was, mesmerized by the nearly naked girl before him. She had long wavy black hair that hung loose and reached the swell of her butt; her breasts proudly stood out from her body, her nipples already erect. He made to protest, but nothing came out of his mouth as he stood from his chair. Atsuko was suddenly in front of him, rubbing his growing hard-on through his pants. All reason left him as she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers before dragging them down along with his boxers. She dropped to her knees and pulled him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his dripping head and then nipping up and down his length before she suckled on his testicles. She ran her tongue back up his cock and sucked the head between her lips, folding her tongue around him. She drove a finger up his anus when she took in his entire length, hitting the back of her throat. Sweet Buddha, he had never felt anything quite like it.

He was just about to explode when she suddenly turned loose. Looking up at him, she wiped the saliva from the corner of her mouth as she said, "You want to fuck me now, Sensei?"

Instead of answering, he fumbled for his wallet and pulled out a condom. Tearing the package open, he put it on with practiced hands. He could hear someone knocking at the door as he picked her up and set her on his desk and then impaled her with his length. She leaned back, grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth to her breast. She had him so worked up that it didn't take long before he came. Gasping for air, he pressed his forehead into her shoulder, his earrings rubbing against her neck. He realized that the knocking at the door had ceased. Whoever it was must have given up and left. Thank the gods for small favors.

"I've wanted to do that with you ever since I first laid eyes on you," Atsuko whispered. "I'll do it as often as you want to - anytime, anywhere."

And so here they were again, this time in her apartment during spring break. Her roommate was supposed to be gone for awhile; prearranged, he supposed. At least she lived off-campus at a building that was too expensive to be popular with very many students, and most of them were gone for the week, anyway. It was so much more comfortable here than it had been in his office on his desk. He realized as he struggled to climax that perhaps that was the problem. It had been so illicit what they had done before – forbidden between teacher and student and in his office at that. He focused on that first encounter: how hard he had been, the feeling of her mouth around his cock, her finger up his ass, and the person knocking incessantly on the door while he fucked her. At last he felt the tightening in his groin and the release he had been seeking.

When his cock went limp and slid out, he rolled off of her and pulled off the used condom. He went to toss it away in the bathroom when he heard, "Wow, that was great. You want to do it at your place next time? I don't know how often I can get rid of my roommate."

He blanched. He also had an unwritten rule that he did not bring girls back to his own home since he really didn't want to give the neighbors more to gossip about. If his reputation became too widespread, he would be in danger of losing his teaching position. As it was, it was rare for a graduate student to be allowed to teach underclassmen, but he had a unique knowledge of his subject, and the exception had been made.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea. You don't think that maybe your roommate would want to join us?" It had been awhile since he'd been a part of a threesome.

"Well, he did say he wouldn't mind sharing me and that he goes either way. Do you?" Atsuko asked seriously.

"He… he? You mean your roommate is a guy?"

"Well, yeah. I was going to tell you that you didn't need that condom. I'm on those shots since we like to fuck all the time. So what do you think?"

He hurriedly started to pull on his clothes. "I… I'll let you know. Sorry, I forgot I have an appointment this afternoon. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay. Just think about it. My roommate is a real hunk, and I've wanted to try it with two guys again. It's been awhile. He's done me and another girl at the same time, so it's my turn to provide the third."

"Well, I'll think about it. I'd better get going before I'm late. I'm sure I'll see you when school starts again in a few days." Miroku wiped his brow as he closed the door behind him.

While two girls would be great, he hadn't really thought about another guy. That kind of gave him the creeps. Deciding that probably wasn't for him and also that this girl didn't turn him on like she had the first time, he came to the conclusion that he would have to continue his search for his perfect match. Somewhere, there had to be the girl that was just for him.

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha was impatiently drumming his fingers on his arm. Miroku was late, again. Why was evident as he burst through the door to the dojo.

"Oi, Monk - take a shower when you change, will you?" It was more of a command than a request.

"Sorry, my friend. And just because I was raised by monks does not make me one. I do not understand why you insist on continuing to call me that," Miroku quipped.

"Maybe because I hope it'll wear on you, and for once you wouldn't come in here smelling like you just got laid."

Miroku grinned. "You're just jealous. You know, you could get laid every day if you wanted to. The girls all love your long hair and think your ears are cute. Have you not noticed how many more female students you have than male?"

"Isn't that what attracted you to this dojo?" InuYasha responded.

"Well, maybe, initially. But it turns out you are an excellent instructor, even if you are a bit grouchy, _Hanshi_," Miroku said as he bowed.

"Feh. Take a shower, and then we'll work," the hanyou answered.

Staffs clanked as Miroku and InuYasha parried with each other. Miroku almost succeeded in sweeping InuYasha's feet from underneath him – almost. The hanyou jumped just in the nick of time.

"Hey, you're getting even better with that," InuYasha commented as they continued to spar.

"Thanks to your excellent instruction; I thought I was one of the best until I came here and met you. You were the first in many years other than my sensei at the monastery that was able to defeat me," Miroku panted. "And I do not understand why you made me take a shower when I'm working up such a sweat, anyway."

"There's a big difference between the scent of sweat from hard work and that of sex. If you're going to work with a hanyou, you're going to have to appease my sense of smell," he replied.

"Have you ever thought about doing it with another guy?" Miroku asked as he dodged another blow.

"Wh…what?" InuYasha exclaimed, stopping in his tracks and giving his opponent the opening he was looking for. The hanyou landed on his butt and glared when his feet left the floor. "Just because I don't fuck every female that walks in here doesn't mean I wanna do that! If you're getting any ideas…"

Miroku dropped to the mat next to him. "No, no, no. It's just that the girl I was with before I came mentioned a threesome with her roommate who turned out to be a guy. I lost it and ran."

InuYasha chuckled. "I'm glad you draw the line somewhere. You really need to quit screwing around with your students. It's going to get you into trouble."

"EX-student - I do not bed my students," he responded indignantly. "Besides, they're old enough to know what they're doing, and I always use a condom. I'm not ready to be a father yet."

"If you kept it in your pants, you wouldn't have to worry about it at all," the hanyou suggested.

"You just don't know what you're missing out on," Miroku replied.

"Well, I almost do," InuYasha muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I didn't mean to remind you…"

"Feh. Quit gabbin' and let's get back to work. Hand to hand, Monk?"

Miroku shook his head. InuYasha had called him that almost since the day they'd met.

"That a 'no'?"

"Only to your referring to me as 'Monk'," Miroku answered.

"Would you prefer pervert?" InuYasha asked as he took the staff from Miroku and went to hang the pair in their brackets on the wall.

"I'm a healthy young male. There is nothing perverted about bedding a woman. You should try it some time," he responded.

"No - what's perverted is that you do it so easily. Ready?" InuYasha was facing Miroku.

They bowed to each other before they started again. This time InuYasha had Miroku pinned on the mat in no time.

"You're not concentrating, Miroku," InuYasha scolded. "I haven't been able to defeat you that easily in a long time."

"Who's she?" Miroku asked, his eyes locked on the young woman who was standing near the door.

"Your next opponent and you had better not grope her," InuYasha told him.

InuYasha jumped lightly to his feet and approached the girl. He noticed how her eyes watched him down to how he moved his hands and feet when he walked.

Miroku couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman. She had a lithe body with a slightly rounded bottom and full breasts. Her dark hair reached the small of her back and was tied loosely about half way down. She was wearing a simple kimono with ankle socks and carrying her running shoes. That made Miroku grin. If nothing else, she was lovely and practical. She was graceful as she moved towards InuYasha and never took her eyes off of him, studying him.

"Nishimori InuYasha?" she addressed him in a quiet voice.

"Sango?" he answered with a question.

She bowed. "Yes. Thank you for allowing me to come."

"You do understand we do things differently here," InuYasha started. "We have different levels of classes, but no belts. The group you will be put with will be based on skill alone or what you are here to learn. If you're looking for one of those shiny, fancy dojo with lots of trophies, this isn't the place."

"No, I've already been to several of what were considered the best of those places. I did not feel that they would be able to teach me anything," Sango replied.

"May I ask why?" Miroku had joined them and was curious.

"I called and made an appointment, just as I have done here. The sensei either underestimated me or simply did not take me seriously when I asked to spar with superior students. I defeated all of them and then the sensei himself at each of the dojo I visited. They had many trophies, and the students wore black belts, but they were no match. I need someone I can learn from, someone like my sensei growing up. He too did not believe in belts," she said. "He believed in learning to defend yourself as if it might be a matter of life and death."

"Where are you from?" Miroku inquired.

"A small town up in the mountains. I moved here to go to college. I'm trying to find a dojo to train at before classes start."

Sango's eyes moved from the two men before her and trailed along the walls. "You also teach weapons here?"

"To the advanced students who wish to learn," InuYasha answered. "And we have a few younger ones that have been bullied by kids a lot bigger than they are that are learning the staff. Everyone who wishes to learn any weapon must start with that and master it before they move on."

Now Sango's eyes were staring at InuYasha's ears. He couldn't help but to emit a low growl.

Sango immediately looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I should leave. I have been disrespectful."

"Don't let his bark scare you," Miroku offered.

"It's just so unusual… a hanyou out in the open like this. I know they exist, but they usually hide their presence," she said softly, still staring at her feet.

"Keh, don't worry about it," InuYasha added. "I should be used to it by now."

Miroku decided to explain. "His heredity was kept a secret until he was outed by an old girlfriend. She tried to ruin him when they broke up. It kind of backfired."

Sango looked at them both curiously.

"Once the ladies saw those ears and that silver hair, they started pouring in for classes. You think they would have left when they discovered he wasn't interested, but it just makes them try harder. Besides, they learned that he is an excellent teacher. The evening classes are all packed," Miroku expounded. "Everyone wants a piece of InuYasha."

"I hope she whips your ass," the hanyou said, glaring at his friend.

"See - all business," Miroku commented.

"If you would like to change, there is a ladies' locker room to the right at the entrance. You can store your gear in any locker that doesn't have a tag on it." InuYasha pretended he had not heard Miroku.

"Do you mind if I wear what I was used to training in before?" Sango asked. "It's not exactly conventional."

"Well, this isn't a conventional dojo. Wear what you are comfortable sparring in," the hanyou answered.

Sango bowed. "Thank you. I will be out in a few minutes."

Miroku and InuYasha watched her walk away from them. Of course Miroku's attention was focused on her shapely bottom, but InuYasha's was on the way she moved.

"Do you think she's as good as she says?" Miroku asked quietly.

"I think you'd better pay attention and not underestimate her. If her sensei is who I think he is, she's had a very good teacher," the hanyou answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Miroku said.

InuYasha heard Miroku suck in his breath when Sango reappeared. She was wearing a form-fitting black outfit with pink trim, one that would be suited to a dancer. The fabric rippled with her muscles as she walked towards the center of the training mat. She faced Miroku, and they bowed to each other. Their eyes were locked onto one another, watching every motion.

InuYasha said, "Begin," and stepped back to observe.

Sango wasted no time circling her opponent. She immediately dropped to the floor and swung to sweep Miroku off his feet. She was surprised when he jumped lightly out of the way, and she rolled to her feet. This time she did circle, trying to ascertain his weakness before striking again.

Miroku and Sango traded blows and both were panting, neither having been able to take the other down. Miroku finally saw her right shoulder drop and he moved in, catching her and wrapping his leg behind hers at the knees before forcing her to the floor. He lay over her, panting and his heart pounding, with his face only inches from hers. He studied the smooth line of her jaw and the intensity of her dark eyes. He was captivated by her beauty and her strength.

"That's enough, Miroku, let her up," InuYasha ordered.

Miroku suddenly released her and jumped up. "My apologies…" he mumbled, not certain what to say.

Sango sat up, and rubbed her right shoulder. "I was careless. You saw an opportunity and took it just as I would have."

"Are you all right? I didn't harm you, did I?" Miroku worriedly asked.

"It is an old injury. That is the best workout I've had in a long time, and it worked a few muscles that have weakened with disuse," she answered.

InuYasha offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. "You should have told us. He could have hurt you."

"I just need to get back into shape, that's all. _Renshi_, I would be honored if you would allow me to study with you," Sango said as she bowed to InuYasha. "May I set up a training program once I have my semester schedule?"

InuYasha bowed in return. "It would be an honor. I have the dojo calendar in my office. I'll have one for you when you are ready to leave. Feel free to use the shower in the locker room if you'd like. The towels are in the cabinets on the far wall of the shower room."

"Thank you." Sango bowed once again and then headed for the dressing room.

Miroku was still just staring at her, watching her walk away.

"Oi, you'd better be careful with that one, Miroku. I don't think she's going to be so easy to get. She'll clean your clock if you try anything," InuYasha commented.

Miroku stared at the door Sango had just disappeared through. "Just wait. One day, my friend, she will be my wife."

_To be continued…_

**Terms**

_**Minoue: **_one's future; one's welfare; one's personal history

_**Sensei**_: instructor

_**Hanshi:**_ advanced instructor; senior expert considered a "teacher of teachers"

_**Renshi: **_"teacher" or "one who has mastered himself"


	3. Decisions

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. And additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

Sango sighed as she kicked off her shoes after entering her new apartment and then went over and flopped down on the couch. She settled back against the thickly padded leather and rubbed her right shoulder. Still aching, she leaned forward and rotated her arm, trying to work the kinks out. Damn - what a girl wouldn't give for a good massage right now. However, instead of picking up the phone, Sango stretched out on her belly, letting her arm hang over the edge of the sofa to the floor. Maybe gravity would help pull the tightened muscles back out and loosen them up.

Sango drifted off and found herself focusing on the features of face that was so close to hers earlier: the dark twinkling eyes, the black hair that was pulled back in a short pony tail, the rings in both ears. Who was he? Was he just another student at the dojo or one of the instructors as well? He certainly was her match which she did not expect. After all of the other dojo she had visited matched inferior students against her, she had underestimated this one when she saw his pretty looks. However, the fact that the master of the dojo was sparring with him when she came in should have warned her of his possible expertise. As a result, he had pinned her, albeit not easily.

Sango suddenly realized that she didn't even know his name. It was just as well; she was here to study and nothing else. Chances were she'd see him around the dojo when she started working out there on a regular basis anyway. Then again, maybe it was just as well if she didn't see him again. She didn't need any distractions.

And Nishimori InuYasha - what was the story behind him? Perhaps she'd get up the nerve to call her old sensei again. It had been he who had recommended that particular dojo when she finally called him in frustration after having no luck in finding one on her own. She was expecting an ancient and wrinkled old man that had gained the respect of her long-time master. Did he know he was hanyou? If he did, he obviously didn't care. He had suggested that she call InuYasha and set up an appointment. He was certain she would not be disappointed with what she found there. Sango had to admit she wasn't.

Sango rolled over on her back, her forearm across her forehead. She closed her eyes and thought about her upcoming visit to the College of Letters the next morning. She was going to meet with the lady who had been assigned as her counselor and select her classes for the semester. In just a few days Spring Break would be over, and the new semester would begin. It was time to get serious.

**o0o000o0o**

"Monk, have you lost your fucking mind?" InuYasha asked incredulously. "You don't even know her!"

Miroku sighed and rubbed his neck. "I don't know… there's… there's… there's just something about her. What did you say her name was? Do you know anything about her?"

"Her name is Sango, or at least that's all she told me. No surname. Miroku, I don't want you pursuing her here. She's likely to end up in one of the groups that you instruct, and you know how I feel about relationships with students," the hanyou said seriously.

"I know, I know. But still… I've got to learn more about her. Where did she come from? Why did she come here? Did the fates intend for us to meet?"

"You've been listening to your own bullshit, Monk," InuYasha said.

"And you've been following your own advice for far too long, my friend," Miroku replied just after two students flew threw the door, stopped long enough to take off their shoes and bow, and then the boy ran towards them. He was followed more slowly by his sister, who couldn't help but to smile at the sight of the pair sitting in the floor.

"Do not deny that you love her," Miroku stated, as InuYasha's eyes softened at the sight of the raven haired girl that approached them.

InuYasha threw an angry look in Miroku's direction as he gracefully stood. Miroku clambered to his feet just as the boy arrived in front of them and bowed.

"Sensei, Sensei," he started, panting and out of breath. "You won't believe what we found out today."

"Slow down, Souta, so that he can understand you," Kagome said as she also bowed to her instructor. Pink crept across her cheeks as her eyes locked on his.

"What's all this about?" InuYasha asked.

"They're holding an open tournament! Belts don't matter, and anyone can participate. We wanted your permission to enter. We think everybody should," Souta answered.

InuYasha frowned, but didn't respond immediately.

"I think I heard something about this," Miroku offered. "There's a new dojo preparing to open, and I think they are trying this as a way to lure in students."

"But what if we go and win and more want to come here instead?" Souta asked enthusiastically.

"Souta, you know how Sensei feels about tournaments and belts. If he doesn't want us to participate, we must honor his wishes," Kagome said softly, "even if I do think it would be a good way for the students from this dojo to show off a little."

"She's right, you know. They both are. You really should consider it," Miroku agreed.

InuYasha was still frowning but responded, "You two go and get ready for your class, and I'll think about it."

Kagome and Souta both bowed. Kagome blushed and smiled as her eyes met the hanyou's again before she turned and headed for the dressing room.

When they were out of earshot, Miroku said, "She's in love with you and has been for years. You love her, too. Why don't you just do something about it? She won't hurt you; it won't be like before. Just because she kind of looks like her doesn't mean she'll act like her."

"Mind your own business, Monk," InuYasha answered rather testily.

"But you are my friend, and I think your happiness _is_ my business," Miroku quipped.

"Not if you want to stay my friend," the hanyou responded.

"Well, if you're not interested…"

"Stay away from her." This time, InuYasha's eyes flashed red.

"You just proved my point. Do yourself a favor and ask her out. I'm going to prepare for my class." Miroku sat and began to meditate.

InuYasha just glowered at him.

**o0o000o0o**

"Are you certain I shouldn't take more classes?" Sango asked her advisor, staring at the courses they had selected together.

Kaede sighed. "You have selected a strenuous schedule whether you realize it or not. The philosophy classes require a great deal of research. I am certain that this schedule will keep you very busy. In addition, you have been out of school for a full year. It wouldn't hurt to try and ease back into academic life. I know that you had outstanding grades, but you have been through a great deal of trauma.

"Take the advice of an old woman. I believe you will be satisfied with this agenda once you start your classes. You have subjects that compliment each other nicely, and all pertain to your chosen major," she concluded.

Sango stared at the paper in her hand:

_1st period of Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday: General Psychology; Professor FUKUSHIMA, Haru, D.Litt.  
__3rd period of Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday: History of Japanese Philosophy; Professor __ICHIGAWA, Eichiro, D.Phil.  
__4th period of Monday and Thursday: General Psychology Lab; Associate Professor IMAMURA, Kaii, D.Sc.  
__2nd period of Tuesday and Friday: Buddhism in Japan; Associate Professor __MIROKU, Bosatsu  
__3rd period of Tuesday and Friday: Introduction to Moral Philosophy; Associate Professor __OZAWA, Taki_

_No classes on May 3 (Thursday), May 4 (Friday), and July 16 (Monday)_

"Only four classes and a lab?" Sango asked. "I know I can handle more than this."

"Believe me when I say this: you will come to appreciate having some extra time to complete your homework. I know that you have not had Philosophy or Psychology classes before. You will find them more demanding than you think. They are quite different from the classes you have had so far in Criminal Justice," the advisor offered.

"I am really interested in the Buddhism class," Sango said softly.

"Under the circumstances, I thought you might be," she answered. Kaede was one of the few who had Sango's entire history. She knew that her father and his workers had been buried by the Buddhist monks in the area. The dead in Japan were almost always left to them to handle.

Sango was still looking at the document. "You know, I think you're right. I do have at least two full days with this class schedule. I'll go ahead and get my books and look over them." She stood and bowed. "Thank you. I appreciate your help."

Kaede's legs creaked as she stood to return the bow. "Do not hesitate to come to me for anything. I am here to help you. And don't forget that the Entrance Ceremony is Friday. The orientation for new students is on Monday and classes will begin on Tuesday."

"I'll remember," Sango said before she turned to leave. "I'll remember everything you said." Sango looked back over her shoulder and smiled at the gentle old woman who was settling back down in her chair. She was nothing like the tough advisor she'd had at her old school. Closing the door behind her, she decided to go and get some lunch, and then her books.

Kaede chuckled as Sango shut the door. "Believe me, Child - if half of what I've heard is true, you'll need that class in Morals after you've spent time with Sensei Miroku."

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha couldn't decide whether to be angry or proud. Once word had spread amongst his students of the open tournament, they had politely begged him for permission to enter. He really did not believe in the foolishness that usually surrounded such things, but he also saw the confidence in his students of their own abilities and how proud they were to have learned at his dojo. While he let Miroku think that he was the one who had finally talked him into it, in truth, he'd begun to consider it the moment Kagome's little brother had asked. It was pretty clear that he had done so with the encouragement of his older sister.

The hanyou sighed. He didn't know why he felt about her the way he did. He had met her on her fifteenth birthday. Her mother had sent Kagome to the store, and when she couldn't find what she had come for, she had to try another further from home. There, three boys had cornered her in an alley she had cut through on her way back to the shrine. InuYasha could smell her fear and the lust of the teenagers. As the hanyou ran towards them, he took off the hat he usually wore in public to hide his ears and snarled, raising his lip to make his fangs evident to the boys. They took one look at him and ran.

Kagome had been roughed up a little and was something of a mess. He approached her to make certain that she was all right but still expected her to either scream or run. She had done neither. She took one look and stared at him in awe. She then walked right up to him and reached up to rub an ear. "They're real," she said softly and then realized what she had done and yanked her hand away.

InuYasha was so stunned at her actions he had simply let her. Flicking his ear still warm from her touch, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Kagome just nodded and then flushed bright red when she looked down and realized her clothing was torn. How was she going to walk home like this? "It's just… I'm such a mess," she answered softly. However, her eyes had trailed upwards and locked back on his ears.

This time InuYasha sighed. "I'm hanyou."

"I know. I've just never met a real one," Kagome responded.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked.

"Why would I be? You saved me," she said. "Besides, I live at a Shinto shrine. I grew up with the legends; I just haven't met one of them before."

"Oh." InuYasha thought for a minute. He really couldn't let her walk home in the condition she was in, and he didn't live very far away. "Well, if you trust me, my dojo is nearby. I have some clothes you could change into, and then I'll walk you home."

"Really?" The girl's face lit up. "My name is Higurashi Kagome, by the way. It's very nice to meet you." She bowed when she introduced herself.

InuYasha returned her bow. "Nishimori InuYasha, but you can call me InuYasha. The pleasure is mine."

"Then call me Kagome."

He had taken her back to the dojo, and showed her the ladies' locker room so she could clean up. He'd gone and come back with an extra set of black hakama and a red Keikogi. Even though they were a size small, they still swallowed her petite frame. She'd just giggled and thanked him, and commented that they were kind of cute.

He had actually found it much easier to talk to her than he had anyone else in a long time, other than his friend Miroku. Perhaps it was because she wasn't afraid of him, or maybe it was just her innocence and sweetness. She started out kind of shy, but he learned more about her as he walked her home. He'd discovered that it was her fifteenth birthday, she had a little brother, and she lived at the shrine with her mother and grandfather who was the priest there.

She then had asked him why his dojo had a complete locker-room with showers and everything. While many had some kind of room to change in, very few had showers, towels, soap, and the sort of thing you would expect to find at the fancy gyms. InuYasha found himself explaining that he was Inuhanyou, with a powerful sense of smell. That, coupled with the fact that he'd noticed his female students weren't especially comfortable changing into their street clothes when they were sweaty from a workout, had prompted him to have them put in. He didn't mention the other reason was because his only real friend, Miroku, came in reeking of sex more than half the time. At least this way, he could make him shower when he showed up smelling like that.

He'd walked her to the door of her house. It was no wonder she was in pretty good shape if she had to go up and down that enormous staircase every day. She wasn't the least out of breath after their walk. He was suggesting that maybe she would like to come back to the dojo and try one of the beginner classes so that she could learn to defend herself when a crotchety old man in priest's robes ran up and slapped an ofuda on him.

"Demon, be gone!" he shouted as he stuck the paper to him.

"Jii-chan, no! He rescued me from some older boys," Kagome exclaimed.

"Cool!" a little boy of about seven had just run up. "Kagome, did you start martial arts for your birthday? Why didn't you tell me? You know I want to go!"

"Souta, he was just nice and gave me these to wear since my clothes were ripped. You know we can't really afford anything like that." Kagome turned her attention back to InuYasha. "If you'll come in and wait for a few minutes, I'll change and give these back to you."

He shouldn't have been surprised when her mother took one look at him and reached up to rub his ear just like her daughter had. She then asked him to sit at the kitchen table and gave him a cup of tea. The little boy sat across from him and started asking all kinds of questions about the dojo. InuYasha, who normally would have been annoyed, decided he really didn't mind so much. With the exception of the priest, it was the first time he'd ever met total strangers who knew he was hanyou and still treated him, well, _human_. Fortunately, the old man didn't seem to have much in the way of spiritual energy and couldn't really hurt him. He shuddered at the thought of Kagome trying something similar. He wondered if she had any idea just how much power was contained within that tiny body.

Before he ended up finally leaving with the uniform he'd allowed Kagome to wear, he'd had a nice dinner and invited Kagome and Souta to the dojo. He told them that he was having a special offer, and they could come for a month for free to try it out. He explained to the whole family how he did not believe in the belt system used by most dojo and only taught classes in self-defense based on skill level. Considering what had happened to Kagome that afternoon, her mother agreed that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to at least let her try. They had been coming ever since.

Of course, neither of them had ever had to pay for a single class. After the month was up, InuYasha told them they could pay for their training by helping with chores around the dojo. The reason he gave them was that he understood since they came from a Shinto Shrine, they wouldn't have much money to spare. He couldn't tell them that he felt an inexplicable peace when Kagome was around him. She soothed his soul in a manner that he did not understand. The hanyou just knew he'd feel lost if she left for good.

In addition, thanks to the siblings, he'd also suddenly gained a huge influx of students. Souta had told all of his classmates about the free "offer" and Kagome had mentioned it to a couple of her girlfriends as well. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by little boys and girls Souta's age whose parents were thrilled he was teaching them self-defense as well as self-discipline without the competitive belt system. Some of Kagome's friends who had self-confidence issues also came for the same reason.

The good news was when the month was up, they stayed. InuYasha then had parents who started asking if perhaps he would consider a class for adults, and so evening classes were added for them. He actually had to enlist his friend Miroku to help teach, though he tried to relegate him to the younger children and teenage boys. The hanyou couldn't bring himself to completely trust the lecher with the older girls and even some of the mothers. He was learning from first hand experience how forward they could be.

However, due to the explosion of enrollment, he'd had to break down and allow Miroku to help him with more of the classes. In fact, he was seriously considering adding another instructor. He would like to offer the job to Kagome since she was great with the younger kids. They all adored her.

"So, my friend, what are you thinking about?" Miroku jolted InuYasha from his thoughts with his comment.

Thinking quickly, the hanyou responded, "The tournament."

"I think it is a good idea for you to let them go, but I've already told you that. Are you going to attend? It would be nice if you were there to support your students. Many of them will probably be there since it is the last Saturday they will all have free for awhile. Classes for the new semester start next week," he informed him.

InuYasha nodded. "I know. You'd better go get your class started. I'll be out later. I have someone coming in to set up a training schedule."

"Anyone I know?"

"You don't want to leave those ten year olds alone for too long. They'll get restless," the hanyou commented.

Miroku looked puzzled at the change of subject. "I'll take that as a… yes. Sango, perhaps?"

"Go, and don't get any ideas," InuYasha ordered.

With a heavy sigh, Miroku went out to meet his students.

"Enter," InuYasha said as Sango approached, before she had a chance to knock. She looked startled when he looked up. "Sorry, you'll probably get used to it. Did you bring your schedule?"

She nodded and handed him her list of classes. InuYasha snorted and grimaced when he saw it. However, he decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut. And maybe this would be to his advantage since Miroku swore he wouldn't fuck his students. Sango remained quiet while he studied it.

InuYasha finally spoke, "I've been giving some thought to your training. You have a high level of skill, but you also have the injury to contend with."

Sango's mouth opened, but nothing came out, so he continued, "I have several students who have been injured one way or another, mostly from sports at school. I have a special conditioning class just for them that is held Tuesday and Thursday evenings and then on Saturday afternoons. From your schedule, it appears that should work for you. We need to work on strengthening your right arm and shoulder back up before we do anything else. Would you agree?"

Sango's first impulse was to be upset, but then she realized he was right. Remembering how she had been pinned to the mat, she said, "Yes, I would like to get the strength that I once had back. Should I start this Saturday?"

The hanyou shook his head. "Many of my students have asked to participate in the tournament on Saturday. I gave my permission and cancelled any classes here."

It was Sango's turn to frown. "I don't understand."

InuYasha actually smiled. "To be honest, neither do I."

_To be continued…_


	4. It Takes All Kinds

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. And additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 3: It Takes All Kinds(Warning: short Lemon)**

Miroku hummed to himself as he dressed in casual clothes fairly early on Saturday morning. He was quite pleased when he received the email that included the rosters of students registered for his classes. He hoped desperately that SATOU, Sango was the same Sango that had walked into InuYasha's dojo. While he knew that she would be off-limits as long as she was his student, he hoped that he would be able to learn more about her. She was at the Entrance Ceremony the day before, so he knew that she was enrolled at the university. He only hoped that the gods had seen fit to send her to him. He had never before been immediately captivated by someone as he had her. It almost made him believe in love at first sight.

Miroku looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He was wearing khaki pants with a deep purple long-sleeved polo. He then went and carefully rolled up his uniform from the dojo and placed it in a gym bag to carry with him. He was not planning on entering the tournament but was only going to support the students. However, he would take his Keikogi and hakama with him in case he reconsidered and elected to enter or just decided he wanted to look like the instructor of some of the students there. It wouldn't be too hard to pick them out since all of InuYasha's students wore a red Keikogi rather than one of the more traditional colors of black, blue, or white. InuYasha special ordered them for those who trained at his dojo, so while it was possible for another dojo to be using them, it wasn't very likely.

Changing his mind as he looked in the mirror, Miroku decided to go ahead and wear his uniform. He knew it would make the students who had come happy, and it would identify with certainty which dojo he was associated with. His was not a plain one as the students' wore. When InuYasha asked him to become an instructor, he was presented with a red Keikogi that had a large, fierce white dog with red eyes leaping out of the back of it. They had done an outstanding job with the embroidery work, and when you looked at it head on, you would have sworn that the dog was coming out of the garment right at you. When Miroku asked what had inspired the artwork and where it had come from, the hanyou had simply answered that it was a picture of his father in his true form. Miroku was stunned. He had then bowed and accepted it with thanks. He was honored that InuYasha asked him to become an instructor. It also got him to thinking that InuYasha's father was probably no ordinary demon.

Miroku had already pulled on a pair of black tabi socks, so he changed from his polo and pants into the uniform of the dojo. He decided to carry his street clothes with him in case he wanted to do something else before he returned home and placed them along with fresh socks and his loafers into the gym bag. Tying his hair back with a black ribbon, he decided he was ready to go.

**o0o000o0o**

Sango tended to be an early riser and was making herself a bowl of oatmeal while she contemplated what to do with her day. She had been surprised to see the man she had sparred with at the dojo sitting along with the rest of the faculty while the students filed by during the Entrance Ceremony. She wondered what class he might possibly teach as she went through all of the motions with the others.

She also had to admit that she'd never felt so alone in her life. Even when she had started at her old university, she had family and friends she could call if she felt lonely or just wanted someone to talk to. Now she had no family and no friends she wished to call. She'd cut off contact with just about everyone who knew what had happened, which included all of her old friends. While she was here to study, she suddenly realized that maybe having one or two friends wouldn't be such a bad idea. However, while nearly everyone was polite at the ceremony the night before, no one had made a point to even introduce themselves to her. On top of that, there were a couple that she would have sworn actually glared at her. Sango sighed. It was tough getting into a university in Japan; there was a long waiting list. They were probably mad because they thought someone else should have received the slot she was given. Sighing, she sat down at the table with her bowl.

After pouring some brown sugar and raisins into it, Sango ate her oatmeal while she thought. By the time she finished her breakfast, she had decided that she would go and check out the tournament. She knew she had found the dojo she wanted to train at, but it would be interesting to see how the students from there fared. Her mind made up, she washed her bowl and left it to dry and went to dress. Pulling on a comfortable pair of jeans and a hot pink t-shirt, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Satisfied that would do, she headed out. The gym the tournament was being held at was only about a mile away, and Sango decided that the walk would do her good.

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha arrived at the building where the tournament was being conducted to see all manner of kids and adults milling around. It was easy to pick his students out of the crowd in their deep red tops. He couldn't help but to smile when he heard, "Sensei InuYasha!" and those that had not gone in yet all came running towards him. The parents with them came over to greet him as well.

Once he had convinced his students that he would stay through the tournament to see how they all fared, he worked his way inside. It looked like they had set up eight floors to spar on and had whiteboards showing the initial pairings to start the tournament. Each person who won his or her match would then move up until there was one winner per floor. Then the final eight would be paired off according to age and/or size. It appeared they were trying to work toward four or so winners based on age range. However, he also knew those things didn't always work out exactly as planned.

The hanyou found himself looking anxiously around for Kagome. He had spotted Souta with some of the other kids from his class, so he was certain she was here somewhere. He also knew that Miroku was planning to come and watch, so he looked for the dark head with the short pony tail as well.

InuYasha wandered through the throngs of people waiting for the tournament to get started, saying hello to his students and their parents as he came across them. He tried to refrain from growling as people stared at him. He should be used to it by now since he no longer attempted to disguise his appearance other than the plain black bandana that was tied over his ears. His long silver hair stood out, but then again, so did his clothing and the fact he was carrying a sword. Not certain what to expect but always afraid of the worst, the hanyou had worn the clothing that was left to him by his father so very long ago. The humans around him had no idea that the Robe of the Firerat really existed and that he was currently wearing it along with the red hakama he always wore with it. He wore the creamy white kimono under the firerat and tucked into his hakama. Last, he had the sword that Father had bequeathed to him at his side.

Before he died, his father told him that he should try to keep it with him especially if he thought he would be under stress. At the very least, it should be nearby if not on his person. At the dojo, it hung harmlessly on the wall along with the other swords though he took it with him every evening when he walked across the property to his home. However, not having any idea what he was walking into today, he had decided to carry it with him rather than leave it at home as he did most of the time when he ventured into public. He still recalled the conversation with the old flea youkai, Myouga, who had served his father. Myouga decided he needed to tell the hanyou what his father had not: InuYasha's demon blood was incredibly powerful, and was capable of taking over his human body and heart. The old flea told him that while no one knew for certain what the consequences would be, the likelihood of him going into a killing rage was high if that happened. InuYasha had felt that blood boil up within him when he was angry and knew it was possible. Rather than taking any chances, he carried the sword with him. As he had matured, he had gained more control. However, he decided that for today Tessaiga could be part of his outfit for the tournament. He did teach weapons at his dojo, and it could simply signify that.

Continuing on his way, InuYasha continued to look for some sign of Miroku or Kagome in the masses of people. Not having any luck and his sensitive nose overwhelmed with all of the scents, he headed back towards where he spotted Souta. He knew that sooner or later Kagome would be around to check on her little brother.

He wasn't disappointed. Sure enough, the dark haired girl appeared in the entrance that led back to the locker rooms and toilets. However, the hanyou had to suppress a growl when her face suddenly lit up and she actually hugged a nice-looking young man that appeared to be her age or a little older. He strained to hear over the chatter of the crowd what they were saying.

"Hojo! What are you doing here? It's been so long since I've seen you," Kagome said with a smile.

"My little brother is participating in the tournament. My parents are here as well to watch him," Hojo answered. "How about you? How are you doing? What are you doing here?"

Kagome laughed. "The same thing as you - my little brother signed up for the tournament. My mom is here, too, somewhere."

They were interrupted by another man that joined them. "Hojo, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

With the appearance of the additional newcomer, InuYasha felt his hackles rise, and he did growl softly as he gripped the hilt of his sword to keep his blood from boiling over. The male that joined them may have been dressed in a rich brown uniform with black hair pulled back into a pony tail, but his piercing blue eyes weren't human. He was wearing a concealment charm to hide his demon features, but it couldn't completely hide the stench of wolf from the hanyou's nose.

"Sensei, this is one of my old friends from Junior High School. I really haven't seen her since then because we moved, and I attended a different high school. Kagome, this is my brother's sensei, Kouga-sama."

Kouga hardly let Hojo finish before he started in, "So, are you here looking for a dojo to join? You know mine is one of the best. My students are sure to fare well in this tournament."

Kagome blushed as he was talking to her, mostly because she was embarrassed. She had never met anyone quite as forward as he was; he'd taken her hand between his as he looked into her eyes.

The wolf knew he must have her hooked by the way she was turning red as he laid the charm on thick. What he didn't expect was the soft growl that clearly stated 'hands off'.

"Kagome, I've been looking for you," InuYasha said as he walked up to her.

Kagome took the opportunity to yank her hand away from Kouga. She bowed politely and said, "It was nice to meet you."

"Wait - you're leaving with that piece of dog shit?" the wolf asked incredulously.

Kagome stood up straight and looked him square in the eye. "He's MY sensei and my little brother's. He's a very good teacher. Good day to you. It was nice to see you again, Hojo." Kagome turned on her heel and followed InuYasha. When they were a little further away, she whispered, "Thank you."

"Be careful around that one; he's a wolf." InuYasha had stopped and turned to face her.

"Oh, I know-" Kagome started.

The hanyou cut her off, shaking his head. "You don't understand; he's _really_ a wolf youkai, and it looks like he's on the prowl. Just be careful, all right?"

"All right, I will. Oh! How did we miss the beginning of the tournament?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha couldn't very well say he was looking for her, and she was locked in the grasp of the mangy wolf. "Come on; let's check on the students and keep your eye out for Miroku. He's supposed to be here."

That made Kagome giggle. The hanyou looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and she replied, "Miroku might be jealous that he's got a real wolf for competition."

InuYasha just sighed.

Kouga watched Kagome walk away. He was surprised at the power he felt coursing through her when he took her hand between his own. Confident that she would like him much better than that half-breed, he thought about how he could get her alone as he turned back to watch the tournament.

Sango entered the building to see that the tournament had started with the first sets of opponents sparring on all eight of the floors. Looking around to see if she saw anyone that looked familiar, she spotted the long silver hair flowing down the back of a red uniform. Determining that it must be InuYasha, she made her way towards him.

She noticed the girl with dark hair next to him, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides as she quietly cheered on someone on one of the floors. Sango looked to the ring to determine that it must be the boy in red she was watching. Though his opponent was larger in size, the younger boy was doing very well. The referee's arm suddenly went up and pointed to the smaller boy in red, announcing that he was the winner. The two bowed to each other before they left the floor, and then the winner headed straight for InuYasha and the girl next to him.

"Kagome, Sensei, did you see? Did you see? I won! I was worried because he was so much bigger than me, but I tried to remember everything you've taught me, and it worked!"

"You did good, Souta," InuYasha said with a smile. "Now, while you're waiting for the next round, think about what you did well that worked and what didn't."

"Okay, Sensei, I will," Souta said. "Kagome, did you see?"

Kagome hugged her little brother. "Of course I did. I'm so proud of you. Now why don't you go and find Mama? I'm sure she'd like you to tell her all about it. But don't go too far. You don't know when you'll be called back to the floor again."

"All right. Thanks!" Souta beamed as he dashed off to tell Mama and see how his friends were faring in the competition as well.

"He did pretty good, didn't he?" Kagome asked InuYasha after Souta was out of earshot.

"He did very well," a feminine voice answered, startling Kagome.

The two turned to face the girl as she joined them, and InuYasha realized that Kagome had not yet met Sango.

"Kagome, this is Sango. She recently moved to Tokyo and has decided to train with us at the dojo. Sango, this is one of my longtime students, Kagome. That was her little brother Souta that we were just watching."

"It is very nice to meet you. Your brother did very well against a boy that was so much larger than he was," Sango apprised.

"Thank you, but the credit has to go to InuYasha. We have both trained with him for just about five years now. We are very grateful for what we have learned. And it is nice to meet you, too." Kagome bowed to her in conclusion.

InuYasha nodded and blushed at the praise from the miko and turned back to watch the proceedings.

"So, are all of the students in red InuYasha-sama's?" Sango asked as she looked out on the floor at the pairs sparring and at those in holding areas waiting to go on

Kagome nodded. "It looks like they're doing pretty well, too."

"There you are," a masculine voice said. "I was certain you would be here."

"Just watch your hands," InuYasha stated, making it clear not to grope either of the girls. "Where have you been?"

"Saying hello to all of the students and parents. I ran into Souta, and he told me he won his first match. How are the others doing?" Miroku asked as he nodded hello to both Sango and Kagome.

"Considering they have not been trained for these kinds of formal tournaments, I'd say pretty well," InuYasha responded. The referees on three different floors had just pointed to red-clad students as winners of their match. "It looks like we might be here for a while."

Miroku nodded as they all turned to watch the next pair that had taken the floor.

Several pairs had already competed when Kagome said, "I'm kind of thirsty. Sango, would you like to go with me to get a drink? There was a concession stand through that entrance." She pointed in the direction she had spotted one. Sango nodded so Kagome added, "InuYasha, Miroku, we'll be back. Do you want anything?"

Miroku opened his mouth, but InuYasha elbowed him before anything came out. Instead of what he almost said, that he wanted Sango, he shook his head. "Not right now, thanks."

As he watched the backs of the shapely girls walk away, Miroku said, "That was a loaded question, and not just for me, InuYasha. I wish you would quit punishing yourself and ask her out already. Her birthday is coming up, and she will be of age. Just do something about it."

The hanyou growled in return.

When they reached the doorway that led to the corridor which circled around the arena, Kagome opened it and then followed Sango through. The older girl finally broke the silence. "So, Kagome, how long have you known InuYasha? How did you find his dojo? It isn't exactly on the beaten path."

Kagome flushed red and didn't respond immediately.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't pry," Sango told her.

"No, it's okay. I just haven't been asked that before. I met him on my fifteenth birthday," Kagome responded before she launched into the story of how he'd rescued her.

"So, how about you? How did you find InuYasha's dojo? Did you have family or friends in Tokyo that knew about it?"

Sango shook her head. "No, I don't really know anyone here. I called my old teacher back home to see if he could help me. I was having no luck finding one on my own. I went at his suggestion."

"I'm sure you'll like it. InuYasha is a very good teacher," Kagome offered though she couldn't help flushing pink again. "And I like that he isn't into belts like the other dojo. We're only as competitive as we want to be. He's more into making sure we can actually defend ourselves if we need to."

"My old sensei was the same way, so I can appreciate that," Sango said as they arrived at the concession stand. "Well, here we are. What shall we have?"

The girls each bought a soda, plus Kagome picked up a bag of potato chips. They made their way back to the floor to see that the first rounds were almost over and the pairings were being made for the second round. There seemed to be an abundance of students dressed in red going in for the next round as well as quite a few dressed in deep brown. Kagome couldn't help but to smile as she noticed the sea of red that surrounded InuYasha and Miroku. The classes at the dojo were kept down in size, so she had no idea of the true number of students until she saw so many of them here together. She also realized that InuYasha was probably uncomfortable with everything that was going on, and so, leading Sango, she hurried to his side.

"Here you are," the miko said as she handed InuYasha the bag of potato chips.

"Thanks," the hanyou responded when he took them from her and then ripped the bag open.

Kagome blushed in response.

Miroku just grinned at the exchange. Sooner or later…

The tournament was going very well for InuYasha's students. He and Miroku both looked like proud parents as the kids in red steadily advanced up with each heat. They finally started to be eliminated when they were paired up against each other as the contestants were whittled down. The same thing was happening to the students in the brown uniforms; now that they were being pitted against one another more often, their numbers were growing smaller. InuYasha and Miroku were circulating among the students and parents, giving them advice and words of encouragement as they prepared to return to the floor and even if they were finally defeated.

Souta was still hanging in there though Kagome could tell he was starting to tire. She was watching intently when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"I told you my students would do well in this tournament," Kouga said. "You would do well to come to my dojo to train with me. I don't know why you would want to hang around a piece of dog shit like that one. He's nothing but a half-breed."

Embarrassed by his familiarity but not wanting to create a scene, Kagome pulled away to face him and looked frantically around for InuYasha, or even Sango or Miroku, as she responded, "I'm watching my brother right now if you don't mind."

"Yes, that's one of my students he's sparring with. I dare say that my student will win." Kouga couldn't help but to smirk.

Even Kagome's human ears heard the growl as InuYasha suddenly appeared and pushed her behind him. "You brought youkai to a human tournament."

"So what if I did?" the wolf demon answered.

Kagome gasped as she realized what he was saying. "Did you bring any human students besides Hojo's brother?"

"We came to show our strength and win though I did let a few of them enter. The humans are too weak," Kouga answered cockily.

"They wouldn't be if you trained them properly," InuYasha responded.

"They're hardly worth the effort," he said.

"If humans are hardly worth the effort, why were you trying to get me to switch to your dojo?" Kagome interjected, albeit very softly.

"I… well…" Kouga started but then was interrupted as a cheer erupted from the crowd. They turned to see that the referee was pointing at the boy in red.

"He won! Souta won!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled away to run to meet her brother as he exited the floor. His opponent had not even bowed at the conclusion of the match but had snarled and stalked away.

"Aw, Sis, not in front of everyone!" Souta exclaimed with a blush as Kagome hugged him as soon as she reached him. She guessed one hug in public a day was his limit.

"I'm so proud of you, Souta. I know that Sensei is, too," the miko told him as she looked for the hanyou. Instead, she spotted Sango standing alone. She must have just returned from the ladies' room. "Come on. I want you to meet someone."

Kagome took Souta's hand and led him towards Sango. "Sango, this is my younger brother, Souta. You'll be seeing him around the dojo, too. Souta, this is Sango. She just moved here and is going to start training with InuYasha."

Souta politely bowed. "It's very nice to meet you." He turned back to his sister, "I'm going to find Mama and then see how the others have done, okay?"

"Okay, Souta. Just keep up with what's going on. I don't know if you'll be paired with anyone else, or if they will declare you as the winner for your age division. I think the boy you sparred with last was the winner from another floor," Kagome told him.

"Really? I wasn't paying that much attention," Souta said excitedly. "Cool!" he exclaimed before he dashed off.

Kagome grinned as she turned back to Sango. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Do you have any plans for dinner? I don't know for sure what we'll be doing, but you're welcome to join us."

"I… well…" Sango stammered.

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. "It's okay. You don't have to. I know you may have other plans."

"No, that's not it. I… just… I'd love to," Sango finally answered. Kagome had been nothing but nice to her all day. She may be a little younger than her, but she had gone out of her way to make certain that Sango was introduced to students and parents from the dojo plus others she knew from her classes.

Kagome smiled in return. "Come on. Maybe InuYasha and Miroku will join us."

"Miroku?" Sango asked. Why did that name sound familiar?

"Yes, the other instructor from the dojo that was in red. I thought you had already met him," Kagome answered, sounding puzzled.

Sango shook her head. "Not exactly. I sparred with him but was not really introduced."

"Oh, well, we'll have to take care of that. And while he's a good instructor, just watch his hands. They tend to wander." Kagome couldn't help but to giggle. "He's something of a lecher. I wonder where he is?"

"Oh, gods, harder," the woman whispered, her hands flat against the wall.

Miroku pressed the side of his face into her back as his hand pushed her bra up out of the way. His other hand had reached into her panties so that his middle finger found her hardened numb. His first finger and thumb worked the edge of the underwear further away from his cock that was busy plunging into her depths. At her cries, he thrust harder with his pelvis as he applied more pressure.

"Gods, yes," she cried out, her voice echoing against the walls of the vacant chamber that was the men's locker room.

They had only made it as far as around a corner before the woman started to rub Miroku's dick through his hakama. When she found him exiting the men's toilet, she had simply grabbed him and dragged him a little further down to the next door and then through it. As she stroked him with one hand, she expertly undid the ties of his pants with the other. She did not have the chance to remove her own panties before he'd spun her against the wall and flipped her skirt up. Miroku simply pushed the thin fabric that was soaked with her desire for him aside as he impaled her with his length.

This wasn't the first time he'd done her. She was one of the horny mothers from the dojo who had made a move on InuYasha only to be rejected and then came on to him instead. Miroku didn't mind; he fucked them all when they needed it. He also didn't worry with a condom when it was the married mother of one of the students. He knew these trysts were exactly that and nothing more. Their husbands were too busy with their work and left them unsatisfied. If an illicit fuck or two made them happy, he was glad to oblige.

Miroku felt her shudder around him as she climaxed and with a few more hard thrusts, he exploded to fill her. He continued to rock against her and into her as long as her moans continued. Finally, he went limp and pulled his length from her.

"Thank you," she said as she moved to take a few paper towels and wet them in order to clean herself up.

"Glad I could help," Miroku responded as he did the same. "You'd better go out first. I'll be out in a few minutes."

The mother, sated for now, kissed him on the cheek and grinned as she left the locker room.

Miroku grabbed some more paper towels, and this time used some soap with them. He sighed as he hoped that the multitude of scents from the tournament would help mask the fact he'd left to have sex. He really didn't want to have a public scene with the hanyou. Then again, InuYasha's reaction when they were among others was usually to flush red and turn away. He'd rather wait and let Miroku have it in private. With that thought in mind, he pulled his boxers and hakama up into place, checked himself in the mirror, and headed back out to the floor.

Miroku walked back out to where the tournament was being held to find that it was mostly over. He had taken longer than he thought back in the locker room. He looked for the silver head and spotted him next to Kagome and Sango, and surrounded by a sea of red. Realizing that he had never really been properly introduced to the new student, he headed in that direction. It struck him odd that InuYasha seemed to be protectively standing almost in front of Kagome as if to stay between her and some unseen suitor. Sango was at her other side, and the two girls were quietly talking while they watched the proceedings. A stand had been erected on the far side to oversee the eight floors, and now it was being lined with trophies for the winners and ribbons for participation. Everyone waited anxiously for the awards ceremony to take place.

A handsome man climbed the steps and then offered his hand to the stunning woman behind him. She had long straight black hair that reached the small of her back and bangs that were cut straight across. "Oh, shit," Miroku muttered as he watched her gracefully ascend the steps. He looked across to his friend to see his back become rigid as he froze in place. He hurried to reach his side. This wasn't good.

"Fuck," InuYasha whispered when he saw her. His feet felt like lead, and he couldn't move or breathe.

Kagome could tell something was amiss and gently touched his arm. "InuYasha, what is it?"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Miroku said, venom dripping from his voice as he arrived at InuYasha's side.

"Who is she?" Kagome whispered, aware that something was painfully wrong.

"The one who tried to ruin him," Miroku answered her, equally as soft. "The one who tried to crush him."

The hanyou finally found his voice. "Kikyou."

_To be continued…_


	5. Fallout

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. And additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 4: Fallout**

"You mean… she's the one…" Kagome started but couldn't finish.

"Yes, she's the one that exposed him as a hanyou," Miroku answered, looking at his friend who was still frozen in place.

"Why?" was all that InuYasha uttered, though no one had any idea to what he was referring. It could be so many things: why did she betray him; why did she pretend to love him; why was she here?

Kikyou stood up straight on the platform, and her lips pursed when her eyes landed on the hanyou. Knowing full well that the microphone had just been turned on, she said with disdain so that the entire arena full of people would hear her, "I did not know that animals were allowed."

Everyone turned to see what she was looking at, and InuYasha suddenly found several hundred pairs of eyes staring at him.

"That was uncalled for, Madam," Miroku shouted back. "_Hanshi_ is no animal. He is an excellent teacher to all of his students!"

"Then what do you call these!" Kouga jumped up and grabbed the bandana that covered InuYasha's ears. It sounded like everyone in the building gasped and a wicked smile crossed Kikyou's face.

However, what happened next was not what either Kikyou or Kouga expected. Instead of the students running in horror, those in red along with their parents all gathered more tightly around the hanyou. One of the mothers actually stormed up to Kouga and slapped him, hard, across the face. "If anyone is an animal, I'd say it was you!" she said definitively.

Kouga just stared at her. How did a half-breed inspire such loyalty?

Souta was the one that made his way through the sea of students and parents to InuYasha and took his hand. "Come on, Sensei. I don't need their trophy. Let's get out of here."

Kagome smiled at her brother. "Yes, let's go." She took InuYasha's other hand, sending a tingle through his body and breaking the spell the other woman seemed to hold over him. "Sango is coming with us to dinner. We're hungry."

"We're right behind you," Miroku said as they made their way towards the entrance and freedom.

The kids and their parents poured through the doors to the outside, leaving the organizers of the tournament standing in shock and the handsome man that shared the podium glaring at Kikyou. The microphone was still on, so everyone heard him say, "What the fuck did you do that for?"

That made many of the remaining parents realize that this was a place they really didn't need to be. The kids didn't even protest as they were led away while the two on the podium started to scream at each other, each claiming the other ruined everything. Only the students in the brown uniforms remained. Everyone else, including three of the four winners, were gone. Two of those had been in red.

InuYasha was still somewhat in shock as he tried to absorb what had happened and the public show of support that everyone from his dojo had given him. He was blushing the color of his firerat as he mumbled his thanks to everyone. And then he was gone.

"I don't understand," Kagome said. She sounded very sad after the hanyou leapt straight up and over everyone and took off.

Miroku sighed. "You guys go on. I wish I could go to dinner with you but I need to go after him. Maybe next time."

"Miroku, tell them that I… we… don't consider him an animal. Will you let him know that, please?" Kagome said softly.

"He knows, but yes, I will. I'll see you next week, all right?" he answered.

Kagome just nodded. "Souta, Sango, come on. Mama is probably waiting by the car."

Miroku was cursing a blue streak as he headed for his car. He was driving straight to InuYasha's home. He was certain that was where his friend had disappeared to. It wasn't just a house; it was the hanyou's sanctuary from the world. Miroku hoped that he wasn't brooding too badly. Hopefully, the support from the students and families would help undo at least some of the damage that Kikyou had inflicted.

InuYasha didn't know what had happened to him when he saw Kikyou climbing up the steps to the platform. He thought he was long over her. Well, he was fairly certain that he didn't love her any more, but he didn't realize that she still could cause him so much pain. He thought he had moved past that. However, he now knew that was just a delusion.

What had not been an illusion, however, was the immediate support and defense by his students. And it wasn't just the students; it was their parents as well. Things were so different than they were when she first unmasked him, and word spread like wildfire of what he was. Suddenly, he went from having an active dojo with many students to almost none. Everyone was so willing to believe her: that he was an animal, or even a monster. Miroku was one of the few who had stayed by him during that troubling time. It was he who convinced the hanyou that he should not try to hide who he was any more. At least that way if more students came, he would know that they did not care. Fortunately, the monk had been right. In fact, once they got past the shock and tried a few other dojo, a number of his students trickled back. However, it was when Kagome came into his life that things really picked up.

The hanyou also realized that it was the raven-haired girl from the shrine that had brought him back to his senses tonight. He felt like he was drowning, and then she pulled him to the surface so that he could breathe again. What was it about her that attracted him so? And not just that, she soothed his soul in a manner he didn't totally comprehend.

InuYasha did not realize how tightly he was clutching Tessaiga's grip. He had held on to it for the entire trip home, practically flying across trees and roof tops. He finally released the hilt as he arrived at the door and then slid the shoji open. He then did something he rarely did and headed straight for the cask of sake.

"InuYasha?" Miroku called softly as he entered the hanyou's home. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way towards the center of the house. There he found InuYasha, sitting on the floor in the sunken room that was lit only by a single candle, near the entry. He was staring at his cup of sake that sat next to the cask on the low table. He gave no sign that he had noticed Miroku's arrival.

Miroku helped himself to one of the small glasses and filled it before he settled across the table from his friend. "They do not care, you know."

InuYasha finally looked at him. "What the fuck do you know?"

"Only that your students still want you to teach them. Kagome told me to tell you that they don't consider you to be an animal. What happened, InuYasha? What did _she_ really do to you? How did one woman cause so much pain? I know you've never told anyone. Maybe it would help if you got it out of your system. I am your friend, InuYasha. No matter what it was, I would not think any less of you. You obviously must have loved her for her to be able to hurt you so. Why did she do what she did?" Miroku fell silent and sipped on his sake.

For a long time, they just sat in silence, in the dark. The only movements were by the shadows, fueled by the candle, which danced eerily around the room.

"She didn't love me; she said she never did," InuYasha finally whispered. "I thought I was so lucky to have a beautiful woman like her interested in me. She seemed to appear everywhere I went: the grocery store, my brother's art gallery, and even the park where I ran. It took me weeks to get up enough courage to ask her out. She always seemed to have a good time, and then one night she asked me in when I kissed her good night.

"Things progressed gradually; it seemed like it was too slow for her. Finally, she just told me she wanted to make love to me, that she wanted to be with me. I still had not had the courage to tell her what I was, but before we did _that_, I knew I had to. I warned her before I took off my concealment charm and then showed her my true appearance, but she went berserk. She started screaming that I wasn't human and that I was an animal. She didn't care how rich my family was; she wasn't fucking a dog. That's when she told me that she really didn't love me; she just wanted my money and to marry into a wealthy family. She'd apparently already tried for my brother, but he wasn't interested, so she moved on to me. She made sure to rub it all in before she started throwing things at me and made me get out." InuYasha downed his sake and refilled the cup, returning it to the table.

"You did not deserve that," Miroku said softly. "You may not be completely human, but you are one of the most honest men that I know, and that's saying something, coming from a monastery like I do. But tell me why was she so vindictive? And how did she trick you into going out without your disguise?"

InuYasha sighed. "She called a few days later and apologized. She said the fact that it was such a shock made her react the way she did. She'd had a chance to think about it, and said she wanted to see me again. She asked me to meet her in the park where I liked to run but not to wear the concealment charm. She wanted to see me in the daylight as I was. I was such a sap that I believed her. I was so lonely that I wanted to. When I arrived, she had tabloid reporters and photographers waiting to ambush me. She thought she could ruin me and my whole family, but someone deduced that my father must have had an affair with a female demon, and I was the result. We just let them believe that. They'd shit if they knew the Nishimori clan were Inuyoukai and that my demon father fell in love with a human. _She_ certainly would if she found out my half brother she made a play for is a pure-bred. She's probably thrilled, though, that I'm as much an outcast to other demons as I am to humans. I'm both and neither. I don't fit in anywhere."

"That's not entirely true, my friend. You saw the show of support from the students and their parents today. At least one of them loves you dearly, and she knows exactly what you are and accepts you. And you can be certain that none of them will turn their back on you. You have treated each of them equally and fairly, and that is all many ever hope for. You have taught them well, and today they discovered themselves how well-prepared they are. And they thought so highly of you that they refused their trophies and ribbons because you were insulted. It is difficult to inspire loyalty such as that." Miroku drank the last swallow of the liquor and reached across the table for the bottle to refill his glass before he added, "And I turned down an invitation to dinner with Kagome and the lovely Sango to come after you and make certain that you are all right. Do you know how often I turn down a date with a beautiful woman? Much less two?"

"Not often," InuYasha answered.

"Well, you're not beautiful, but I guess you'll have to do since I'm hungry. Take-out?" Miroku asked, finishing another cup.

"The usual," InuYasha responded.

"Ramen it is," Miroku said as he shakily climbed to his feet. "That's pretty strong stuff."

However, this time there was no answer. InuYasha had tipped forward and was snoring. Sighing, Miroku pulled the glass from his hand and moved it along with the sake cask to safe distance across the table. "You've had a very long day, my friend," he said as he tried to put InuYasha in a more comfortable position and pulled the sword away that was lying across his lap. After setting the katana on the table near the sake, he then went and ordered plenty of Ramen to be delivered. He knew when the hanyou woke up that he'd be starving. He also figured they'd both have terrible headaches soon enough, so he went and found a bottle of aspirin and set it on the table in front of the sake.

**o0o000o0o**

In spite of everything that had happened that day, Sango found herself enjoying dinner with Kagome and her family. At first, meeting Souta had made her kind of sad, but the little boy was so different from her own brother that she soon stopped thinking of Kohaku in comparison. While polite, Souta still laughed and told jokes to the others that had gone out for dinner as well.

Whether planned or by accident, a number of students from the dojo and their parents had ended up at La Maremma Pizzeria. They all got together and decided to order a number of different pizzas. When the waiters delivered them to their tables, they had them sliced into smaller pieces than usual, so they could try more varieties. Kagome and Sango both had to laugh at the amount of food the boys were able to put away and for that matter, the girls, too.

In spite of her cheerful façade, Kagome couldn't help but to worry about InuYasha. However, she knew that Miroku would find him and hopefully get through to him. She sighed as she reached for another piece of pizza and then laughed along with the others on whatever it was that she had missed. As they ate, she also noticed how Sango watched Souta and would get a sad, distant look in her eyes. Kagome wondered why Sango came to a city where she had no friends or relatives and had such a haunted look. However, not wanting to pry, she didn't say anything.

Sango and Kagome both thought they were about to pop when the waiter came out with what had to be the ultimate pizza: it was layered with bananas and cherries and then covered in chocolate. The two girls just grinned as they each took a slice and bit into it. Quickly concluding that they were too full to really enjoy it, they asked the waiter to wrap some up, so they could take it with them. Souta teased them that with the fruit on it, it qualified as breakfast food.

The evening ended when everyone was too full to eat any more, and the restaurant announced that the kitchen, or at least the fire oven, was closed. Mama insisted on driving Sango back to her apartment building before they returned to the shrine. Sango protested at first but gave in when Kagome mentioned how late it was, and that the streets really wouldn't be safe for her alone no matter how good she was at protecting herself.

If they thought anything about the upper scale apartment building she lived in, they didn't say anything. Kagome said goodnight and Mama didn't drive away until they saw the doorman open the door and bow to Sango as she passed through. Turning to wave goodbye, she disappeared into the building.

Sango had to admit as she entered her apartment that she'd had a good time. The events of the day had also reinforced her decision to train with InuYasha. Not only had his students done well in a tournament they had not specifically prepared for, they, along with their parents, showed a fierce loyalty to the hanyou. In addition, she had heard whispers among others in attendance at the tournament that they needed to go and check out the dojo that the students in red came from. For while the Sensei in brown was telling his students that winning was the only option, and he had no use for those that lost, InuYasha was telling his students to do their best, and no one would think any less of them. On top of that, not once did one of the students in red storm off of the floor after a loss. No matter what the outcome, they always bowed politely to their opponent before leaving. InuYasha's students retained their composure and behaved appropriately, including the younger ones who were more likely to act out over a loss.

She also considered Miroku's actions. While she didn't know anything about him other than the little Kagome had told her, it was clear that he was also very loyal to his friend. He had immediately come to the hanyou's defense against the cruel remark that was made to him. Sango then found herself thinking back to when she sparred with him and the intensity of his eyes as he looked into hers when he pinned her. Shaking her head to clear it of any further thoughts of him, she put her pizza in the refrigerator and headed to bed.

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha woke up to the wonderful aromas that were wafting around him. He groaned when he lifted his head and saw a bottle of aspirin being pushed across the table towards him.

"Take a couple of those and then eat. You'll feel better," Miroku told him as he also placed a glass of water in front of him. "How much sake did you drink?"

"None of your fucking business, Monk," the hanyou snapped at him.

"Just as I thought. You don't hold your liquor very well, do you?" Miroku grinned.

InuYasha downed two aspirin with the water and growled.

This time Miroku laughed. "You won't scare me away doing that, my friend. I know you don't drink very often. However, I would have thought your demon half would actually let you drink quite a lot."

"It's the opposite. Because of my youkai blood, it metabolizes into my system faster. The only good thing is that for the same reason, it'll be gone when you still have a hangover." InuYasha couldn't help but to smirk.

"No matter. Eating will help; here. I wasn't sure which you preferred with your sake, so I ordered both the beef and chicken." Miroku moved the containers within his reach.

"Thanks, Miroku," InuYasha said softly.

They ate in silence until most of the Ramen was gone. Miroku finally spoke when the last noodle was eaten from his serving, "Will you be all right, InuYasha?"

The hanyou slurped up his remaining noodle and looked seriously at Miroku. "This ain't like last time, is it? I mean, nobody ran…"

"No, InuYasha, this is _nothing_ like last time. I now understand why you do not care for these tournaments, but without what happened today, you would not know the depths of your students' loyalty to you. Whatever _she_ thought would happen when she said that, I assure you what occurred was _not_ it."

InuYasha actually grinned. "It wasn't, was it?"

Miroku shook his head. "It most certainly was not. Now before I head home, _will_ you be all right?"

"Yeah, Monk, I think I will be."

_To be continued…_


	6. Worries and Revelations

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. And additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 5: Worries and Revelations**

Miroku had managed to stumble home and collapsed on the bed. It was the end of a very long day, hardly any of which had gone exactly as planned. No, that wasn't entirely true. He was fairly certain that the students from InuYasha's dojo would do well, though he didn't expect them to do as well as they did. That was not because they were not instructed well, but because they were not specifically trained for those kinds of matches as so many dojo did. In spite of that they had a very good showing, and Miroku was proud of all of them.

He had been happy to see that Sango had come to watch but was disappointed that he didn't get to spend any time with her. He was tugged from one student to the next as they either prepared to go onto the floor or had just come off of it. Miroku also realized that he had never actually been introduced to Sango and surmised that it was probably because everyone assumed that they already had been. It also looked like the girl had no other friends, but that would make sense if she were really that new to the area. However, Kagome, being the kind and gentle soul she was, had taken her under her wing and stayed with her throughout much of the day. Miroku sighed. He hoped that Kagome hadn't said too much about him and his hentai ways. Then again, it wasn't really like her to gossip.

Another unexpected event was the mother in the locker room. Miroku realized that it was not going to be easy to break himself from taking an easy fuck or from discouraging the ones who were used to using him to fulfill their needs. Maybe it was just as well that he didn't try to stop cold turkey. After all, if that was the same Sango signed up for his class, he wouldn't be free to pursue her until the semester was over. And even then, if she was training at the dojo, InuYasha would discourage it. His only hope was that if he could cut down on the frequent sex with whoever was available that the hanyou would realize he was serious about Sango and let him court her without too much opposition - well, opposition from the hanyou. He had the feeling that Sango wasn't going to be easy to catch – which made him desire her all the more.

Miroku could tell how uncomfortable InuYasha was at the tournament though he put on a good show in front of the students and parents. His own blood had heated when he saw Kikyou ascend those steps, but it had almost boiled over when she made her cruel remark for all to hear. The only good thing was that it had backfired on her. The hanyou did not cover his ears around the dojo, so none of those students or parents had been the least bit startled when the bandana was ripped from his head. If anything surprised the hanyou, it was the fierce loyalty that everyone showed to him. Miroku had to chuckle when he realized that the mother who slapped the sensei that had exposed the hanyou's ears was the one he'd just fucked in the men's locker room – the one that InuYasha had spurned. She still stood up for him in spite of the fact he'd rejected her advances. That was true loyalty.

Miroku had also ached for his friend when InuYasha finally revealed the truth of what had happened between him and Kikyou. It was difficult to believe that such a beautiful woman could be so cold and so cruel. If she couldn't deal with the fact that InuYasha was hanyou, she should have just dropped it and never spoken with him again. Instead she had manipulated and calculated to completely destroy him and had come mighty close to doing so. For days InuYasha had refused to leave his home or to speak to anyone. Miroku had finally barged in, thrown the man who was too distraught to fight him over his shoulder, stormed across the property and then tossed him into the pond that was there. When the hanyou surfaced, sputtering and cursing, Miroku had fished him out and marched him back to his home. He had then stripped him and forced him into the shower, since it was clear he had not bathed for days, and cooked him breakfast. Miroku stayed with him the next couple of weeks so that he could keep him from falling deeper into his state of depression and gradually pulled him back to the surface and to the dojo. He refused to let his closest friend self destruct and certainly not over a woman.

Finally, exhausted, Miroku drifted off to sleep. He tried to focus on the beautiful face of Sango, rather than the anguished one of InuYasha from that afternoon, as slumber finally took him.

**o0o000o0o**

Sango yawned and stretched as she lay in bed Sunday morning. She had only one last day of freedom before the new semester began. While classes didn't start until Tuesday, she was expected to attend the new student seminar on Monday. Afterwards they would be given a tour of the campus and shown where everything was. It would probably take up most of the day.

She was surprised that she had slept so late. Normally she awoke naturally at the crack of dawn, but from the amount of sunlight pouring through the blinds, it was well past that. She had no idea how exhausted she had been when she fell into bed the night before. Deciding that a shower might help wake her up, she first made her way into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. Once it had begun brewing, she headed back to her bedroom. Tossing her pajamas on the bed, she went and turned on the water for a nice, hot shower.

Sango felt much better as she pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. The coffee was finished brewing, so she poured herself a cup, added cream and sugar, and then went and sat down in front of her laptop. Flipping it open, she started downloading her emails. In spite of the fact that she had not checked them at all the day before, she still did not have very many. She browsed through the ones from the college first. Most of them included information in one form or another regarding the New Student seminar, and some contained the syllabi from her various classes. She started going through them one by one, looking for anything that she was expected to do before classes began.

She stopped on the one regarding her class in Buddhism. It had the usual information: time, place, length of the course, required reading and textbooks. It also asked for the student to respond to a couple of questions before classes started: "Why did you sign up for Buddhism in Japan?" and "If you had to select one aspect of Buddhism to learn more about, what would it be?"

Sitting back and staring at the screen while she considered her answers, she sipped on her coffee. Finally, when she was ready, she set her cup down and began to type.

**o0o000o0o**

Kagome couldn't help but to worry about InuYasha throughout the day. She tried to keep herself busy helping Jii-chan around the shrine and then going through her emails looking for whatever had been sent regarding her classes. She had one more day since she did not have to report until classes actually started on Tuesday, but she immersed herself in them anyway. However, she found that she couldn't concentrate and eventually gave up. With a heavy sigh, she stood and went back downstairs to help her mother with dinner.

InuYasha had a standing invitation to Sunday dinner at their house and he rarely missed it. Kagome and Souta were both quiet and subdued as they ate their food and glanced at the clock. There had been no sign of the hanyou. Kagome was helping to wash the dishes as her brother brought them to her when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Kagome, Honey, I know you're worried about him. Why don't you take these leftovers to him and see how he is?" Mama said, the leftovers neatly packaged and in her hands.

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome responded softly as she dried her hands on her apron.

"Can I go?" Souta asked. He was worried, too.

Mama shook her head. "You have to start school in the morning, and it's already getting dark. Besides, both of you might be a bit much."

Kagome had to smile at that. Souta was a bit overenthusiastic about their sensei sometimes. "Don't worry, Souta. I'll tell him that you wanted to come, too. Okay?"

"Okay, Sis. I hope he's all right," the young boy said.

"I'm sure he is, but since he doesn't have a phone, I'll go and make sure." Kagome took the leftovers along with the car keys from her mother. "Thanks, Mama. I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"Just use your cell phone and call if you need anything. Otherwise I won't wait up on you." Mama winked at her.

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned bright red and fled.

Mama just chuckled behind her. She could see the feelings the two of them had for each other, even if they both tried to keep them buried.

Kagome hoped that her cheeks were back to their normal color by the time she reached the dojo. She parked the car in the parking lot and then went through the gate to follow the path to the house.

She knew the way, even in the dark, since she was one of the few allowed in the hanyou's home. She didn't know when he had finally relented to her insistence that she was not doing enough to pay for her classes, and he allowed her to clean his house once or twice a week as well. Normally she came up when he was still teaching at the dojo. He had only been home a few times while she was there.

She loved his house and everything in it. It was full of antiques, including some her grandfather would have been envious of. It had modern conveniences, including satellite television, though one thing he had insisted on was no phone. He valued his privacy more than anything, and he considered a telephone an invasion of that. He had both telephones and computers at the dojo but not in his home. To him, it was still his safe haven from the world.

Kagome slid the door open and then closed it behind her. Leaving her shoes in their place in the cupboard in the entry way, she went first to the kitchen. She set the leftovers on the table and called out, "InuYasha? InuYasha! Are you here? I brought you some supper if you're hungry. We were worried about you."

"I'm fine. Just leave it and I'll get it later," she heard from somewhere in the house.

"InuYasha, please. I… I just want… I just want you to know that I don't think you're an animal. I like you just the way you are." Kagome headed in the direction she thought the voice came from.

InuYasha sighed. He knew how stubborn Kagome could be, and she probably wouldn't go away until she had seen him for herself. He knew she was probably already searching through the house for him. Even in the dark, she knew it almost as well as he did. "I'm in here," he finally responded, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome appeared in the doorway a moment later. Apparently, she had headed first to the sunken room in the middle of the house. There was a lamp turned on this time since he had trouble seeing in the dark.

"InuYasha! What happened to you? Where are your ears? You haven't decided to wear a disguise in your own house just because of yesterday, have you? We don't care that you're hanyou. I like your ears…" Kagome had abruptly stopped in the doorway when she laid eyes on InuYasha with black hair, and human ears.

InuYasha chuckled as he rose to his feet. "Did you say you brought food? I'm hungry. You can heat it up and I'll explain."

Kagome's eyes were still locked on the top of his head. Well, no doubt about it, she really liked his ears. She seemed quite upset that they were missing.

The girl in question just nodded and followed him to the kitchen. "I brought Oden. I hope that's okay."

Kagome pulled a ceramic pot out of the cabinet and placed it over the gas burner. Once she poured the contents from the container into it so it could reheat, she turned to face him. "I don't understand. What happened to you? Why do you look human?"

"First, you have to understand you can't tell anyone this. You can't discuss it, not even with Miroku." Kagome nodded in agreement, so he continued, "Being hanyou means that once per moon cycle I have a period of weakness where I turn mortal. For me, it's the night of the new moon. I'm like this from sundown to sunrise the next morning. I look human, because for the night, I _am_ human."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat down. "So you won't stay like this? You'll be back to normal in the morning?"

"As soon as the sun clears the horizon," he answered. "You don't like me like this?"

"I… well… I mean you're cute and all-" Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'd better check on the Oden."

Kagome was still pink when she filled the bowl with the steaming soup and placed it on the table in front of InuYasha. "I mean, well what I mean is… I love you- your ears. I've always liked you the way you are. That's what I meant."

"Thanks, Kagome," he responded softly as he picked up his spoon.

"I'll tell Mama you liked it. She was worried, too, you know. It was her idea that I come," she said.

"Not just that, just, thanks," he said again. He slurped up several spoonfuls before he added, "You know, you are the first person I ever met that reached up and rubbed an ear as soon as you saw them. I thought you were going to scream and run and then you did _that_."

Kagome laughed softly as she gave him a glass of water and then got one for herself. Sitting across from him she said, "You know, I couldn't believe I did that, either. They just looked so soft and furry I had to touch them. I'm sorry I did that. Well, no, I'll take it back. I'm not. I never would have believed they were real, otherwise."

"It's okay, I didn't mind. I was just surprised is all. Then, your mother went and did the same thing. What is it about you Higurashi women?"

Kagome just shook her head. "I don't know, but we were both worried about you. Souta was, too. So this happens every time there is no moon?"

InuYasha nodded as he continued to eat.

"Miroku doesn't know?" Kagome sounded surprised.

InuYasha looked serious again. "He does know, but he knows not to discuss it outside the confines of this house. If it is spoken of anywhere else, you could be overheard. I'm very vulnerable; I lose my senses, and my strength. I did not even know you had come in until you called out to me. There are people who wouldn't mind if I were dead, and if they caught me like this, it would greatly increase their chances. Some would do it just to strike a blow against my family. Of course they'd probably be disappointed to learn that my family would look at it as good riddance. I'm just my father's mistake."

"InuYasha, that can't be true. I'm sure he and your mother loved you," she said, wanting to reach across to him.

"He did his best to keep us safe and away from the others. Not even my half-brother knows when my human time is. It's my most guarded secret. Miroku knows and now you do. You can't even share it with your family. I can't afford for it to get out, even accidentally. Understand?"

Kagome nodded. "All right, InuYasha. You can trust me. I won't tell a soul."

InuYasha picked up his bowl and drained the remaining liquid. "Is there any more?"

"Your appetite isn't affected, is it?" Kagome asked with a laugh. "I brought plenty. Give me your bowl and I'll get some more for you."

InuYasha pushed the bowl across the table and when Kagome reached out for it, he placed his hand over hers.

"Hey, InuYasha? Where are you?" a male voice called out. "You aren't still sulking, are you? I brought more Ramen."

InuYasha yanked his hand away and Kagome flushed a brilliant pink. Taking the bowl to refill it, she heard InuYasha call out, "We're in here, Monk!"

"We?" Miroku came to a halt when he reached the kitchen door way. "Kagome? Are you two playing house without me?"

"It… it… it ain't like that, pervert!" InuYasha stammered. "Just because you-" but he abruptly stopped himself. He didn't want to say anything about Miroku's extracurricular activities in front of Kagome.

Kagome hoped that he would think her face was the bright shade of red because she had been slaving over a hot pot. She placed the refilled bowl in front of InuYasha. "No, it's not like that. I… we… were worried, and I came to check up on him and brought some dinner. Would you like some of Mama's Oden? There's still plenty."

Inwardly, Miroku was kicking himself. He suspected he had walked in on something just because of their interesting expressions and the color in their cheeks. Well, no helping it now. "Thanks, Kagome, that'll be great. I ate enough Ramen last night to choke a horse."

"I'm sorry I didn't get your answers for class emailed back to you yet. I'll get them done tomorrow. I just couldn't concentrate today," Kagome told him as she pulled a bowl from the cabinet.

InuYasha spit out his mouthful of soup. "Wait a minute - _you're_ taking the pervert's class?"

She placed the bowl in front of Miroku and then got him a glass of water as well. Once that was taken care of, she sat back down at the table. "Jii-chan said that I really should. Shinto only deals with life. Burials and everything to do with death are mostly handled by the Buddhists. He thought I should at least learn the basics. He also said it is good to learn about other religions, so that I would know their similarities and differences from my own. Jii-chan says you are less likely to fear something you understand."

Miroku looked thoughtful. "Your grandfather sounds like a very wise man."

InuYasha snorted.

Kagome smiled softly. "Well, it's been a long time since he tried to banish you with sutra."

"It's not like he has any real power," InuYasha said. He almost added, "like you," but stopped himself.

"So, Kagome, are you staying the night with us?" Miroku asked.

The girl really flushed a magnificent shade of red at that question.

Miroku waved his hands in front of him. "No, no, no… nothing like that. InuYasha doesn't sleep when he's mortal, so I usually come over and keep him company. We watch television and play cards all night."

Kagome looked at InuYasha and said quietly, "You want me to stay?"

"Keh. I get tired of losing to the Monk all the time. Maybe you can beat him. It'd be a change, anyway."

"Okay, I'll call Mama. She'll be worried if I don't come home," she answered as she got up to rummage through her purse to dig out her cell phone.

InuYasha grinned into his bowl. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad, after all.

_To be continued…_


	7. Accidental Encounters

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. And additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 6: Accidental Encounters**

Mama smiled as she hung up the phone. She wasn't worried about her only daughter spending the night with her Sensei. In fact she was almost disappointed that Miroku was there with them.

Kagome had been out with a number of boys over the last few years but never more than two or three times with the same one. It was clear that her heart had belonged to InuYasha for some time even though she'd tried to be normal and date boys her own age. However, none of them could keep her interest, not even boys from the dojo. Mama knew she should be concerned that Kagome loved a man so much older than her, but he had never been anything but proper around her. It was also clear from their interactions with each other that they seemed to be meant for one another, that fate had somehow intervened to insure that they meet. In addition InuYasha appeared to have a very solitary and probably lonely life. Mama wondered if he realized how much he brightened when he was around her daughter. It had not taken much effort to look up information on him from when he was first exposed, and they were trying to make him out as some kind of modern day monster. Even just after that first meeting with him, when he'd rescued Kagome, she knew that it was not true. He had seemed so surprised when she asked him to stay for dinner and honestly grateful. He might not be completely human, but Mama knew that InuYasha was a good and honest man. Her daughter could do far worse than someone who would cherish her as he would – if they could both just get past their stubborn streak.

Mama hadn't even asked Kagome why they were staying all night with him, but she had said something about how he was still depressed and that Miroku said they should try and cheer him up. Mama wasn't sure why an all-night card game would do that, but if Kagome wanted to help undo some of the damage that was done the day before then that was all right with her. She had Monday off anyway. Besides, Kagome was young. Most girls her age had already stayed out all night several, if not many, times. Kagome had never done so, not even once. Her daughter would be twenty next week. It was time for her to live a little.

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha couldn't remember when he'd had a better human night. In fact he was having a hard time remembering when he'd had so much fun as a hanyou. It was hard to believe that his shy, sweet, _innocent_ Kagome was something of a card shark. Miroku had won the first hand they'd played, and that was just about it. Somehow, Kagome almost always came out ahead or knew exactly when to fold. He would have sworn that she let him win a couple of times, just because, but Miroku hadn't had much luck at all.

Miroku had actually suggested playing "Strip" poker at the outset but was quickly, secretly glad that InuYasha had vehemently nixed that suggestion while Kagome flushed a brilliant red all over. If they had followed through both of the males would have been stripped naked several times over, and Kagome probably wouldn't have lost more than her socks. When they asked where in the world she had learned to play poker like that, she shrugged her shoulders and said that she and her girl friends used to play. When they finally got tired of playing (or at least Miroku was tired of losing) they stopped and reheated the Ramen that Miroku had brought for a midnight snack though it was more of a three in the morning kind of snack. Afterwards, Kagome fell over in her chair, sound asleep. InuYasha gathered her up gently in his arms and carried her to his bed. There he stretched her out and pulled the covers up over her.

After kissing her softly on the cheek, he said, "Goodnight, Kagome. Sleep well."

Satisfied that she was comfortably tucked in, he went back out to join Miroku in front of the television.

"She really loves you, you know," Miroku said softly as InuYasha sat back down. "And you love her. Why else would you put her in your own bed, rather than the one in the guest room?"

InuYasha blushed and stuttered before he was able to spit out his answer, "Well, be… be… because… because I didn't want you to go and crawl in bed with her and claim you forgot since you usually sleep in that bed. That's all…"

"Uh-huh. So I guess you could do that yourself now, couldn't you?" Miroku prodded.

InuYasha sighed. "Just drop it, Miroku."

"InuYasha, the key to healing your heart is passed out in your bed. I dare say she would do anything for you, and I know you would for her even if you will never admit it. Stop punishing yourself. You deserve to be loved just as any other man," he said seriously.

"What do you know of love? You'll fuck any female that will let you," InuYasha snapped.

This time it was Miroku who sighed heavily. "And I am coming to regret some of my choices. It is true that I have bedded many women, but I have not loved any of them. Lust, yes - but love, no. You won't believe me, but when I met Sango, it was the first time I've felt something other than just want on my part for a woman. There is something very different about her. I don't want to just fuck her and move on like I have the rest of them. I want to learn everything about her: where does she come from, where is her family, why is she here, why does she seem different from all of the others? I have never reacted to another as I did to her. I don't understand it at all."

Miroku turned to look at his friend, expecting some snide comment in return. He wouldn't take offense to it because in addition to being vulnerable, InuYasha was also even grouchier in his human form than as a hanyou. However, for the first time since he had known him and started staying with him when he was mortal, InuYasha had fallen asleep. Miroku just shook his head. He was certain that the hanyou had not truly slept the previous night after everything that happened and was emotionally drained in addition. It was a small wonder he hadn't fallen over sooner.

Miroku couldn't help but to grin as he heaved InuYasha up in front of him, remembering the hanyou's earlier words. He carried him into his bedroom, to the opposite side of the bed from where Kagome was curled up. Shifting him so that he could hold him up with one arm, he threw back the quilt and sheet. Picking InuYasha back up, he stretched him out on the bed and then pulled the covers up, tucking them in around him. Amazed by his own daring, he went to the kitchen to make himself a bag of popcorn, grabbed a beer that InuYasha kept for him out of the refrigerator, and then settled back down in front of the television.

Kagome woke sometime during the night, warm and content. Thinking it was just a great dream, she snuggled back into the arms wrapped around her, smiled, and went back to sleep. She'd give anything for InuYasha to really hold her like this.

When InuYasha awakened, it was still dark, and his arms were wrapped around something warm and soft. Not opening his eyes, he assumed he was dreaming about Kagome again and had pulled his pillow against his body. He was embarrassed by how many times he had awakened like that recently, dreaming of holding her. On top of that, he usually had a raging erection to go along with it. Not wanting to let this dream go, he cuddled against her and realized that something was tickling his nose. Finally opening his eyes, he tried not to panic when he realized that it was hair, it was _not_ his own, and it was _not_ his pillow that his arms encircled. Instead, it was a body with some very feminine curves.

He was carefully trying to pull his arm from under her when he felt her arms wrap tighter around his. He heard her whisper sleepily, "It's still dark; go back to sleep." Resigned to the fact he wasn't going anywhere yet and that he really didn't want to, he nuzzled her neck with his nose and closed his eyes.

Kagome was still bright red as she drove home Monday morning.

It has been quite a surprise to wake up in InuYasha's arms. Not totally awake, she had rolled over, said "Good morning," and then kissed him softly on the lips. She'd then added, "Thank the gods, your ears are back," as she reached up to rub one.

She was terribly embarrassed by the entire thing. Though she wasn't sure what was worse – the fact that he seemed too upset to speak or that Miroku had once again burst in, except that this time, he caught them. She sighed. At least both of them were fully clothed. Come to think of it, as she reconsidered the events of the morning, InuYasha didn't seem upset, just surprised at her boldness.

He had not pulled away from her; he didn't even try. The hanyou apparently had transformed when the sun came up and certainly had enough strength to escape her grip, but he didn't. He did not turn her loose and jump out of bed until Miroku threw open the door, declaring it was time to get up. That was when he started stuttering and ran for the bathroom. When he reappeared a few minutes later, he seemed to have collected himself somewhat. He thanked her for coming over and staying with him and for bringing supper the night before. Miroku had already explained how InuYasha had carried her to bed when she fell asleep the night before, and when the hanyou did the same, Miroku had placed him on the other side. He said that he should have known that in spite of the bed's huge size, InuYasha would gravitate back towards the side he normally slept on. He said they both could blame him. Kagome just blushed and said it was okay.

Miroku was kicking himself again as he headed home. He really had not expected for the two to end up on the same side of the bed. He figured at best they'd both be curled up, trying to pretend the other wasn't there and afraid to get up. He was not prepared for the sight that met him: the two awake and looking lovingly at each other while Kagome rubbed one of the hanyou's ears. Why, oh why, couldn't he just learn to knock? He thought he would save them the embarrassment and instead, caused them more. At least he was able to get Kagome to stick around for a few more minutes while he explained and then made his escape when she did. He'd face InuYasha later, after the hanyou had a chance to cool off and think about a few things.

When he entered his apartment, he was exhausted. Miroku knew that even though InuYasha had fallen asleep, he was still counting on him to stay awake and protect him. However, before he climbed into his own bed, he went and flipped open his laptop and started downloading emails. Miroku then stripped for a shower, hoping that would be enough to keep him awake so that he could at least scan through the messages to see if there was anything important before he crashed.

Miroku skimmed through the emails in the inbox to see if there was anything from the university he needed to take care of right away. Deciding he wasn't coherent enough to start on the responses from the students enrolled in his class, he left the laptop up and running while he went to get at least a couple hours of sleep. Tossing his robe on a chair in the bedroom, he collapsed on the bed.

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha closed the door behind Miroku and Kagome and then brought his fingers to his lips. Touching them softly, he remembered the gentle kiss that Kagome had given him before she was fully awake and coherent. She had done it without a second thought, just as she'd reached up to rub his ear. He flicked it with the memory of her tender touch.

He returned to his bedroom and breathed in her soothing scent that still permeated the room. This was the real reason he'd laid her down in his own bed. Her scent now filled the room and clung heavily to his sheets where he normally slept. It calmed him, even when he was trying to be angry with Miroku for putting him in such a position. InuYasha hated to admit it, but the monk had done him a favor whether he intended to or not. There was no doubt in his mind now about Kagome's feelings for him, and it was clear that he did not repulse her in any way. A small smile crossed his face as he recalled her stricken look the evening before when she saw him for the first time as a mortal. It was clear that she wanted him the way he normally was.

Walking over to his closet, he pushed his own garments aside and pulled out a small red Keikogi. InuYasha ran his hand over the embroidery on the back of it, over the picture of his father. Next week Kagome would be twenty and would be of age. The hanyou had decided to ask her to become one of his instructors and give her the customized Keikogi for her birthday if he could get her alone. InuYasha sighed as he realized he was going to have to go ahead and ask her mother's permission to do so. Even though Kagome would legally be of age, he knew she would not willingly go against her mother and would want her blessing. After all of the kind things that Mrs. Higurashi had done for him over the last five years, InuYasha realized that he would like it as well. After placing the jacket back in the closet, he stripped for a shower. Now, he could go deal with the other problem that his hakama had been hiding somewhat.

**o0o000o0o**

Sango decided the one good thing about the new student orientation was that everyone was exactly that – new to the university. All of the students were happy and excited to be there, and there was no one glaring at her for taking a spot they thought should have gone to someone else. Unfortunately, once again she found herself alone as students gravitated towards cliques with others from the same high school or town they came from. There were only a handful like her that were transfers from another college. However, this time she didn't let it worry her. She concentrated instead on remembering everything they explained before the students were taken on a tour of the campus.

Sango was pleased that the two buildings her classes were held in were almost next to each other. In addition, the library was also nearby. She was delighted to see that this library was larger than that of her old college. As a bonus they also had an immense online information system. According to their guide, nearly every document and book within the walls had been scanned and cataloged electronically. One of the items she was given was her ID that included the login information to access it. With it she could log on from her home and do much of her research from there. While the massive structure would be handy to go to between classes, she would not have to make many special trips there.

She had to admit, by the end of the orientation and tour mid-afternoon, she was pretty tired. Once they were dismissed, Sango walked the few blocks back to her apartment. The doorman opened the door for her and bowed as usual, and Sango nodded her head and thanked him as she headed for the elevator. She normally took the stairs to her third floor apartment, but she was too tired today. She wasn't paying attention when she stepped off of the elevator and walked towards her apartment while digging in her purse for the key. She didn't see the black and white furry object that was sitting near her entry until she saw it streak into her apartment when she opened the door.

"I'm too tired for this," Sango commented out loud as she pulled off her shoes and set her bag and purse down. "Kitty, I saw you come in here. Where did you go?"

As if in answer, the cat suddenly appeared and started mewing softly and weaving around Sango's legs. Sango bent over and picked her up, holding her in front of her as she studied her. The cat was mostly covered with thick white fur but had black ears, black socks on all four legs, and black bands towards the tips of her tails. She also had black diamond mark in the center of her forehead and orange colored eyes. "What an odd cat. You're pretty, but how did you end up with two tails? I'm surprised that you aren't in a zoo or something."

That brought a yowl from the cat, though she didn't try to escape Sango's grip.

"You didn't like that, did you? Interesting color eyes, too. Who do you belong to, Kitty?" Sango could see that there was a collar buried in the thick fur and sat down on the couch. "You must belong to someone here. How else did you get on the third floor?" She turned the collar around until she found a tag. "Kirara. So that's your name? But where are you supposed to be? Come on; let's go ask the doorman."

Sango carried the strange two-tailed black and white cat in the crook of her arm, her hand supporting her chest. She grabbed her key though she didn't bother with shoes since she wasn't leaving the building. Kirara was purring contentedly against her chest, her ear being scratched, while they rode the elevator back down to the lobby.

"Hey, Ryota?" Sango called to the doorman. "Do you know who this cat belongs to?"

"Kirara, where have you been?" Ryota answered. "You didn't want to go with them, did you?"

Sango looked puzzled, so he continued, "Kirara belonged to old Mrs. Nakamura. She passed away on Thursday and what family she had was here cleaning out her possessions Saturday. No one really wanted Kirara, but one of them made some comment about either selling her on EBay or to one of those traveling oddities shows. She's a smart cat and slipped out while they were moving the furniture out." He reached over to scratch the top of her head. "I don't know what to do about her. She's too sweet and smart to end up wherever they would let her go for money, but a two tailed cat isn't something you can easily advertise to find a new home for without attracting a bunch of kooks."

Sango was pulling the tails gently through her hands. "They're odd, aren't they? I guess if you're going to have a birth defect, two tails are better that two heads or five legs."

The doorman nodded in agreement. "She's a smart one, too, she is. She's the one who let us know that something was wrong with her mistress. Mrs. Nakamura lived on the first floor, and Kirara could go in and out the terrace door. She went out and came around to the front door here and kept at us until we went to check on her. We had to wait for the manager to come back from lunch, and she howled up a storm until we followed her. It's just too bad that the relatives were so greedy. I'm glad they couldn't find her. Now, what to do with you, hum?" Ryota commented. "And I'll tell you something. She doesn't take to everyone like she has you. She's pretty picky about who'll she'll let pick her up."

"She just ran into my apartment when I got home. Her collar only said Kirara but didn't have her owner's name," Sango responded.

The doorman chuckled. "Mrs. Nakamura always insisted that no one could really own Kirara. If you were lucky, she would choose you and stay for awhile. I'd gladly take her home myself except that my youngest is allergic. Mrs. Nakamura swore she was a good luck charm. We don't even know for certain how long she had her or how old Kirara is. However, Mrs. Nakamura lived to the nice old age of ninety-eight and then died peacefully in her sleep. So, maybe there was something to it. All I know is that Kirara needs a good home. She doesn't need to go to those greedy relatives."

Kirara was still busy purring and was rubbing her head against Sango's chest. Sango held her away from her and looked at her. "So, you're all alone now, too, huh? The only family you had is gone? Do you want to stay with me?"

The cat mewed in response.

"You know I'll be gone a lot. I have classes that start tomorrow," Sango said. She couldn't believe she was talking to a cat like it understood her, but she'd swear that it did.

"Oh, don't worry about her," Ryota told her. "She's really very good. Mrs. Nakamura was still active up until just a few years ago, and Kirara was used to being left while she was out. If she couldn't take her with her on a trip, I went up and checked on her while she was away. You won't believe it, but she doesn't even have to have a litter box since she managed to teach her to use the toilet. As long as Kirara has food and water, she's good to go."

"Food…" Sango sighed. She was so tired. "I'll have to go out and get you some then."

The doorman shook his head. "Wait right there."

He disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later with a large paper bag. "I salvaged this when they were moving Mrs. Nakamura's stuff out. It's Kirara's bowls and what was left of her food. It should be plenty to get you through the next couple of weeks. She also likes fresh air, so don't be surprised if she wants to go out and sit on your balcony."

"Thanks," Sango said as she took the bag from him. "Okay, Kirara, are you ready to go to your new home?"

Kirara responded by jumping down and sauntering towards the elevator, her two tails twitching. Looking back over her shoulder, she meowed. Sango would have sworn she was telling her to hurry up.

"I guess that's a 'yes'. Thanks, Ryota. I'll let you know how it works out," Sango said before following the two-tailed cat.

Ryota's bright green eyes returned to their normal cat-like appearance as the elevator doors closed. Whether they knew it or not, those two were perfect for each other.

Sango had not had a pet since she was a kid, so she had no idea why she had just volunteered to take a strange cat home with her. But for whatever reason Kirara had decided that she wanted to stay with her. In addition, she felt oddly like a kindred spirit with no other family to take care of her. It wasn't just the two tails and the deep reddish-orange eyes – there was something very different about the cat that had now run off of the elevator and was patiently waiting in front of the door of her apartment.

Sango shook her head and smiled as she unlocked the door and Kirara waltzed in like she'd lived there her entire life. Sango headed to the kitchen and pulled the bowls out to wash them before finding a safe place to put them on the floor. Filling one with water and the other with food from the bag, she set them down and Kirara ran up to them, clearly both hungry and thirsty.

Sango smiled as she watched the cat eat. It was strange, but for the first time since she'd left the hospital, she didn't feel alone.

_To be continued…_

_**Ryota**_: Stout, Strong


	8. New Beginnings

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. And additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 7: New Beginnings**

Miroku had finally awakened and made himself a pot of coffee. Sitting down with a rather large cup, he began to read through the responses to his email regarding class. However, he didn't really look at who submitted them but at what the answers were. To get an idea of his class, he copied and pasted them into a document to organize them as he went along.

_**Why did you sign up for Buddhism in Japan?**_

_It was required for my major  
To learn whether it was really a religion, or a philosophy of life  
I heard a lot of hot, horny chicks sign up for this class  
I was interested in learning about a different religion  
I see Buddhist monks gathering alms, and was curious about them, plus the class fulfills one of my requirements  
I heard the sensei was a really good fuck, but he won't fuck you unless you take his class  
I'm dying to fuck you. I heard you're awesome and are hung like a horse.  
I would like to learn more about the Buddhist religion, and how it compares to my own  
My brother became a Buddhist monk, and I would like to understand Buddhism better. I'm really confused  
I need a good fuck  
I wish to understand why death is always left to the Buddhists to deal with._

Miroku sighed as he stopped. As he scanned through the emails, most of them said that either the class met a requirement for their major or that they wanted to fuck him, or it was guys who wanted to fuck the girls that he wouldn't. Out of nearly three dozen answers there were only about half a dozen legitimate ones. Maybe his reputation was getting a bit out of hand. He moved on to the next question, hoping for at least a few real answers.

_**If you had to select one aspect of Buddhism to learn more about, what would it be?**_

_Reincarnation  
How the dead are reincarnated  
Are all monks a good fuck?  
Are monks usually celibate? If they are, why?  
Reincarnation  
Why do Buddhists perform funerals, but not weddings?  
Sensei Miroku  
Why Buddhism seems to deal mostly with death  
What gives Sensei pleasure the most. I'm willing to learn/try most anything.  
How/why many practice rituals from Buddhism along with those of another religion  
The importance of the posthumous Buddhist name given to the dead. If I didn't know what to do at the time, and made the wrong decision, can it be changed?_

At least this time it seemed like most of the questions dealt with death and reincarnation. There were the few obvious references to his sexual escapades but not as many as the previous question. Still, he paused when his eyes landed on the last answer he had pasted into the document. This was someone who had obviously dealt with death and probably recently. Someone the age of his students should not be making these kinds of decisions alone. Wondering who it was and forgetting about the rest of the responses, he started reading back through the emails to see which one it came from. He stopped and caught his breath when he landed on the right email. Both of her answers had dealt with death: _SATOU_, _Sango_.

**o0o000o0o**

Classes were back to normal Monday evening at the dojo - well, almost normal. Kagome was the color of a tomato for much of the class. Every time her face would start to return to its regular color, she would somehow catch the hanyou's eye and turn bright red again. Souta was worried that she was sick and said that she should go home. Kagome just shook her head and insisted that she was fine. She was relieved that InuYasha didn't seem to be upset with her. He was trying to act like everything was just the same as always – except that she noticed he seemed to be watching her more, which made her blush deeper. And it wasn't just her face; her entire body felt hot, like it was burning up. She wanted both to throw herself into his arms and to flee the building. She was so confused.

Miroku was watching everything from a safe distance with a class of mostly ten and eleven year olds between him and the surly hanyou and blushing girl. There was no doubt; something had happened last night. He was certain it was only a matter of time before things changed between them. Maybe everything had worked out for the best after all. They were both doing their best to act like everything was still the same, but they were only fooling themselves. Miroku returned his attention to his students, determined to let nature take its course and this time, to try and stay out of it.

When the last student had cleared out of the dojo, Miroku finally summoned his strength of will and went to InuYasha's office. If the hanyou wanted to yell at him for what had happened, he'd rather clear the air now and not dwell on it. "Come in and sit down, Monk," he heard before he slid the door open.

Miroku did as told and waited patiently.

"Well, did you want something?" InuYasha asked.

"I… well… first… you're not mad at me?" Miroku asked.

The hanyou shook his head. "I tried to be, but couldn't. On top of that I know you remained and stayed awake in spite of the fact that I'd passed out from exhaustion. I have to thank you for that."

Miroku shook his head. "It was nothing. I knew you were depending on me, and after everything you went through the night before, I'm surprised you didn't conk out earlier. You know, I really didn't expect you to end up on the same side of the bed. Otherwise, I wouldn't have burst in like I did."

"Considering how much you've been pushing me to be with her, I kind of figured that out, too. Now is there anything else before you leave?"

One thing about InuYasha – he didn't beat around the bush very much.

"Are you certain that you don't know any more about Sango? I received this in response to the questions I sent out before the start of classes." Miroku pulled out the email he had printed and handed it to InuYasha.

The hanyou furrowed his brow as he read her answers. "What do you think it means, Monk? I still don't know any more than I told you."

"I think it means that she has had to deal with much more than someone her age ever should have to. I think it means she had no other family to help guide her in her decisions. She is carrying a heavy burden all alone. This is the first time I've ever seen a question like this, and that includes those from adults that sit in on my class," Miroku answered.

If InuYasha had not known Miroku so well, he would have been surprised at the obvious concern for Sango in his voice. This was not the wayward monk that was looking for a quick fuck. This was the one that took his subject seriously and was worried about what one of his students might be going through. InuYasha looked thoughtful and did not respond immediately. Finally he said, "She is obviously a very private person, which is something I can empathize with. You can't question her, or you'll push her away. Don't pursue her, but let her ask the questions and come to you. Treat her like you do your other students, and don't let her know that you suspect anything out of the ordinary about her. Sooner or later, if this is really bothering her, she'll seek help. That's the best advice I can give you, Miroku."

"Thank you, my friend. You'll keep your ears open, though, won't you?" Miroku had taken the sheet of paper, refolded it, and was putting it away.

InuYasha flicked his ears in response.

"Thank you, InuYasha, and goodnight. I hope you have pleasant dreams. I'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon. It just depends on how my classes and any student meetings go." Miroku gathered up his belongings and headed out to his car.

InuYasha got up, turned out all of the lights and locked the front door of the dojo. Heading out the back door, he followed the path around his property for a long walk before he went in. By the time he reached his home, his mind was made up. Tomorrow, while everyone was at school, he was going to see Mrs. Higurashi.

**o0o000o0o**

Sango awakened from the best sleep she could remember having had in a long time. For some reason, it was oddly comforting to have Kirara curled up near her at the head of the bed. The cat had not jumped up on her own but had followed her into the bedroom and then proceeded to curl up on the floor, like a dog. Sango had called her and asked if she wanted to sleep on the bed, and Kirara had immediately hopped up and moved to the spare pillow. Curling up against it, she was purring softly as Sango scratched one of her ears. Sango was smiling as she fell asleep, listening to the soothing rumble emanating from the cat.

She woke early as usual and turned over to see that Kirara was still there, though she was awake and watching her. Sango yawned as she reached over to rub the top of her head. "Are you hungry? I'll get you some breakfast and start the coffee."

She rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen. First, she filled Kirara's food bowl and gave her fresh water, and then she grabbed a pack of coffee to get that started. She had to admit that she really liked the box she had picked up. She didn't even have to fool with a filter since the coffee was packaged in one. Pushing the button so it could start brewing, she went back to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

Sango had plenty of time to drink an extra cup of coffee before she left for her classes. She was grateful that she didn't have to be out in the rush with everyone that had to be there for the first period. She'd made herself a rather large helping of oatmeal. It would be terribly embarrassing for her stomach to start growling during class. Deciding it was time to go, she put her laptop and books that she needed for the day in her backpack and grabbed her purse. Wondering if the instructor had actually read her answers that she'd emailed back in, she headed off.

**o0o000o0o**

Kagome said goodbye to her mother and started towards the station to catch the train. She was glad that she didn't have a first period class today. She had second and third periods, and then she could go to the dojo. Thinking about it made her stomach flutter. She shifted her backpack as she walked down the immense staircase to the street below. As she walked, she tried to concentrate on her upcoming course rather than the hanyou her mind kept straying over to. She was interested to see what kind of professor Miroku was. He was very good around the dojo, even if you did have to watch his wandering hands. She'd heard plenty of wild tales about him at the college but was fairly certain she was probably safe from any of that. Kagome also wondered if she would know anyone in the class besides the instructor. It wasn't required for her course study, but she had to take several electives. Both curious, and taking her grandfather's advice, she'd decided enroll and see what she could learn.

She arrived a little early at the building but went ahead inside to find her classroom. She had not been in this particular building before since it was devoted mostly to philosophy and the studies of religions. She ambled down the hall, looking at numbers over the doors, and walked right into the back of someone doing the same thing.

"Pardon me! I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized. "I didn't see you."

"That's all right," the girl said as she turned to face her. "Kagome?"

"Sango, I'm so sorry. I was looking for my class. I've never been in this building before," Kagome said.

"Me, too. I know it's down here somewhere," Sango responded. "Which class are you in?"

"The one on Buddhism. How about you?"

Sango smiled. "The same. Shall we look together?"

Kagome nodded, and they continued down the long corridor together.

"There it is." Kagome pointed. "It figures it was the one at the end of the hall. We're a little early. Is there a class in there?"

Sango looked through the glass and shook her head. "It's empty. Should we sit down?"

"Yeah. Is kind of in the middle on the fourth or fifth row okay? I don't really like to be on the front row, or in the back," Kagome commented.

It was a lecture type hall, more like a small auditorium. Sango climbed to the fourth row. "How's this?"

"Works for me," Kagome answered and followed her down the row to about the middle. "I wonder how big this class is. I've heard it's pretty popular."

Sango sat down and looked at her. "Really? Since I was new, my advisor recommended it, so I signed up. It is required coursework. I hope I learn something useful here."

"My grandfather suggested it to me. He thought it would be a good idea to know something about it. Shinto deals only with life. Buddhism deals with so many other things," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know," Sango practically whispered.

She had that haunted look again that kept Kagome from wanting to say any more. Looking at the board she said, "Should we get a head start and start copying down the notes?"

Sango breathed a sigh of relief at the change of subject, and nodded. Together, they started writing down the comments that had been placed on the board ahead of time.

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha didn't know what it was about it, but he really liked the large sacred tree at the Higurashi Shrine. He felt filled by a sense of peace and contentment when he was around it. He knew Kagome called it Goshinboku and could often be found under it when she was troubled or just wanted to think. Currently, he was sitting high up in the branches waiting for her to leave. He wasn't sure what her schedule was for the day, other than she was signed up for the pervert's class. He'd arrived in time to watch for her to leave in order to catch the train for the first period class. Her grandfather was out working around the shrine, but he had seen no sign of Kagome yet. Finally, he heard her call goodbye to her mother as she headed off for her classes. When he was certain the coast was clear, he jumped down and walked towards the door.

He'd barely knocked when he heard, "Come in!"

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Come on in the kitchen, InuYasha. Would you like some tea? How about something to eat?" Mama smiled at him.

"Keh, tea, please," he said.

"Well, sit down," she said as she turned to the stove. "I was about to make myself some."

The hanyou remained silent while Mama prepared the tea. It only took a few minutes before she was setting the hot cup in front of him along with the cream and sugar. Sitting down across from him, she said, "Okay, InuYasha. What can I do for you?"

He took a deep breath and started to speak but nothing came out. Mama waited patiently until he managed to say, "I… I… um… I came… I came to ask your permission…"

"InuYasha, if you want to marry Kagome, you have my blessings. But you know you might want to ask her out on a date first." Mama chuckled.

"Wha…wha… what?" InuYasha stammered as his face quickly turned the color of his firerat.

"It's been clear for a long time how you and Kagome feel about each other. And I've never seen the fates intervene so to ensure that two people meet. The only thing in the way is the both of you. It's about time to admit how you feel," Mama said bluntly.

InuYasha sighed. "It's that obvious."

Mama nodded. "InuYasha, I've been watching you come around here for the better part of five years. I don't know if you realize it, but you become a totally different person around my daughter. It is clear that you love her, and I know that she loves you. You are a good teacher and a good person. She could do far worse than someone like you."

"But she's been my student," he started, "which is the reason why I came. I wanted to ask your permission before I asked her to become an instructor."

This time it was Mama that sighed. "InuYasha, I know that you will do right by her whether it be teaching alongside her or marrying her. You have my blessing to ask her to become an instructor if it means that next you are going to ask her out because she is no longer your student. My daughter has been pining away because she can love no one but you. And since it is not unrequited, it's high time you did something about it. Now what can I do to help?"

"Mrs. Higurashi… I… I… I'm… I'm still just hanyou…" InuYasha said so softly that she barely heard him.

Mama reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "InuYasha, I've seen how gentle you are with your students, and I've seen you use a firm hand when you needed it. I know these hands are probably lethal weapons, but you've never used them out of anger or frustration. I understand that you aren't completely human, but I don't care because Kagome is in love with you. I know that you will cherish her and protect her and never allow any harm to come to her."

"I… I… I… you're right," InuYasha whispered, looking at the table. "I've been so afraid… and then what happened Saturday…"

"InuYasha," Mama said softly. "InuYasha," she said again, so that he looked up to meet her eyes, which were full of concern and love. "I know what that… that… that… _woman_… tried to do to you. Kagome will never hurt you. She loves you as you are. She understands that loving someone means accepting everything about them. It isn't love if you want to change them to something that they aren't. It won't be easy; it never is. But you have to give it a try. I think you both will be happier if you do."

"Do you know what plans Kagome has for her birthday?" InuYasha asked in response. He looked at the table again. "I wanted to ask her then if I can get some time with her."

"She's going out with a few friends Saturday evening, even though her birthday is on Sunday. She really didn't want a big party. Why don't you stay home Sunday, and I'll find an excuse to send her over that afternoon. You can ask her to be a teacher at the dojo, and then you can take her out in celebration. You can kill two birds with one stone. All right?" Mama suggested.

"Keh," InuYasha said softly, blushing furiously.

"InuYasha, just be careful with her. She's never loved anyone but you."

"Keh."

"Now that that's settled, would you like some lunch?" Mama asked smiling.

The hanyou nodded, still too stunned to speak.

InuYasha practically flew back to the dojo, though this time it was with anticipation and excitement. Things had not gone at all as he planned, and he couldn't be happier. He had gone, to beg if he had to, to ask for permission for Kagome to join him as an instructor. Instead her mother had just gone straight to the point and told him what she thought. He still couldn't believe that she had already given him her blessings to ask Kagome out and even marry her if they so chose. He just hoped he didn't do anything to screw it up during the week. Sunday now seemed so far away. He would just have to keep himself busy until then.

_To be continued…_


	9. And So It Begins

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN**: _Minoue_ recently placed third for Best AU in the Feudal Association voting for August 2007. Thank you to everyone for your support!

Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. And additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story. You will find both of their fics here at MediaMiner. You should check them out if you haven't already.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 8: And So It Begins**

Miroku was actually nervous as he approached the office of the old advisor. It was rare for him to attempt to find out more about a student. Usually, when he went to a counselor, it was to let them know that one of his pupils was not doing well in his class. Stopping in front of the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," he heard, so he opened the door and then closed it behind him.

"How can I help you, Sensei Miroku? Isn't it too early for someone to be failing your class?" Kaede said with a chuckle. "Well come on in and have a seat."

Miroku did as told and sat down across from her. "I came to ask if you know anything about the background of one of my new students."

"Which one?" Kaede responded.

"Satou, Sango," he said.

Kaede furrowed her brow. "May I ask why you want to know more information about this particular student?"

Miroku nodded his head slowly as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the printed email he'd been carrying around, unfolded it, and handed it to her. "I've never seen a response like this one. It troubles me that one so young would ask such a thing."

Kaede frowned as she read the email. "That is most unusual, indeed. But I'm afraid I cannot give you the information that you seek."

"So you do know," Miroku stated.

"Why does this trouble you so?" Kaede asked.

Miroku sighed. "It appears that she has had to deal with death, probably recently, and most likely had do it alone. Someone her age should not have to make such decisions."

"You did," Kaede said gently.

"That was different. I was raised by the monks and knew what my guardian wanted. Plus I wasn't really alone. Even so, it was difficult. I cannot imagine dealing with something like this with no one to guide me. Will you not tell me anything about her?" Miroku responded.

"I must respect her wishes for her privacy. I can neither confirm nor deny what you have stated." Kaede sat back and studied Miroku. "Do you intend to continue investigating her?"

Miroku shook his head. "I am concerned about her; that is all. Perhaps in the course of my class she will discover the answers she is looking for. I don't want to do anything to frighten her away."

"A wise decision," she agreed. "In fact isn't it almost time for your class to begin?"

Miroku looked at his watch. "I've got about ten minutes. The class room was empty for first period, so I already have everything ready for my lesson. Thank you for your time; I guess I had better go."

"Come see me again sometime, Miroku. It was a pleasure," Kaede responded as he turned towards the door.

Looking back and bowing to her, he said, "Thank you. Maybe I will."

Miroku closed the door behind him. While he didn't really learn anything more, he had discerned that Kaede knew more than she was willing to reveal. Perhaps, if he was able to come back with something more concrete, she would tell him more.

The classroom was fairly full. Kagome and Sango were glad they arrived early in order to get a seat. However, looking around the lecture hall, they had to wonder if they were in a religious class or a night club. The two girls were feeling seriously overdressed in their blouses and slacks. Everywhere they looked there was a girl with an extremely short skirt and a very low-cut top. Some were dressed more modestly, but there were a large number in very revealing clothing. In addition, many of the guys seemed to be wearing pants that were a size or two too small. What was going on?

Sango leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "Are you certain we're in the right place?"

Kagome nodded. "According to the schedule and the information on the board this must be the right room."

About that time the door opened and the professor strode in. Kagome had to admit that Miroku looked pretty handsome in his black suit with the purple shirt and tie. Of course she was used to the rings through his ears. She heard Sango gasp.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome whispered.

"Him? _He's_ our teacher?" She sounded almost frantic.

"Miroku? You didn't know he was the instructor?" Kagome answered very softly.

Sango shook her head vehemently. Pulling out her schedule, she stared at it again: _Buddhism in Japan; Associate Professor_ _MIROKU, Bosatsu. _Now she understood why that named seemed familiar - _Miroku_, the same Miroku from the dojo, the same Miroku that had pinned her to the floor and then just stared into her eyes, the one that stood up for his friend, and the one that gave her butterflies when she thought about him - _that_ Miroku.

Miroku closed the door behind him before walking to the desk in the room. Setting his briefcase and books on the table, he glanced around to get a quick look at who was in the classroom. There were a line of girls in very short skirts and thongs along the front row, their legs spread as they slouched in their seats to give him a show. He was almost disappointed at how blatant so many girls were nowadays. However, his eyes trailed upwards and landed on the student he was looking for. There she was in the middle of the fourth row next to Kagome - _Sango_.

"Good morning. I am Sensei Miroku, who will be your guide into the world of Buddhism this semester. I wish to thank everyone who responded to my questions regarding the reasons you are taking this class. Just so you know I will not be singling anyone out, that while I do read them, I organize the answers together without names, so that I can get an idea of the overall expectations that you have for this class."

Kagome noticed that Sango let out a sigh in relief at that statement.

After going through the roster of students, Miroku continued in an animated style that made it clear that he both loved and understood his subject matter. Before the class was over he had explained the origins of Buddhism, other countries where it was prominent even though they would be studying Buddhism in Japan, and what were some of the strongest influences on Buddhism in their country. He also gave them their reading assignment for the next class before dismissing them a few minutes early.

Kagome and Sango were both a bit startled when they heard, "Higurashi, Satou, will you please remain behind for a moment? The rest of the class is excused."

Miroku was looking at the two girls when he made his request and both of them suddenly noticed a lot of other feminine faces glaring at them as they nodded. Kagome and Sango worked their way down to the front as the others filed out of the classroom, though some were obviously hanging behind to see if they could overhear anything worthwhile.

Kagome bowed to Miroku when they reached him. "Sensei Miroku, I don't believe you have actually been introduced even though you have already met. This is Sango. She said that she sparred with you last week."

Miroku bowed his head in return. "It is indeed an honor to meet you finally. You are a tough opponent. I wanted to tell both of you that I'm sorry that I was not able to go to dinner with you the other evening due to the circumstances. I trust you had a good time?"

The last few girls hanging around stormed out at that statement.

Kagome giggled as she watched them go. It had finally occurred to her what was going on, so she went along with it. "We had a great time. I hope you and InuYasha can go next time. I'd never been to La Maremma Pizzeria before. It was actually very good. And they had this pizza with cherries and chocolate…"

Miroku choked at that. "Cherries and chocolate on pizza?"

"And bananas," Sango chimed in. "It was good!"

Miroku chuckled. "I'll have to take your word for it. Are you two going to the dojo this evening?"

Both girls nodded, though Kagome flushed red as well. She was saved from responding when Sango said, "I'm supposed to start my strengthening class this evening. I wonder what he'll have me do?"

"There's no telling. He will have taken your injury into consideration and then developed a program tailored towards it. No matter how unusual it may seem, it's best not to question him and just go with it," he responded.

"I'll remember that," Sango answered. "Well, I guess we'd better go if you don't need anything else. I don't know about Kagome, but I'd like to grab a quick lunch before my next class."

"Yeah, I am getting hungry. We'll see you tonight," Kagome said.

"I'll see you then," Miroku responded as the two girls bowed to him before leaving. Gathering up his books and briefcase, he followed not far behind.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked Kagome as they walked down the steps of the building.

"I think he was using us to keep the rest of the girls away," she answered with a giggle. "The way all of those girls were dressed? They were apparently trying to get his attention. It didn't seem to work too well though – at least not today. He is handsome, don't you think?"

"I… I… I… I… well… I haven't thought about it," Sango stammered as her cheeks flamed up.

"Well, the other girls apparently have," Kagome said simply. "It looks like he is really serious about his subject though. I think it will be a good class."

"I hope so." Sango was getting that look on her face again. Kagome couldn't help wonder what triggered it. However, not wanting to question her further, at least not until they knew each other better, she remained silent.

"We can get soup and rice or a bento box here," Kagome said as they approached a building. "Will that be okay for lunch?"

"Sounds good," Sango answered as she followed her inside.

The two girls each purchased their lunch and then went outside to find a bench in the shade. They chatted quietly, though often ate in silence. For whatever reason, it really didn't seem awkward or uncomfortable.

"Thanks for eating with me," Kagome said as they were finishing up. "I enjoyed it. I have to go to my Methodology of Pedagogy class now. What about you?"

"I have Introduction to Moral Philosophy," Sango responded. "I appreciated the company as well. I'll see you this evening then?"

"I'll be there." Kagome swung her backpack over her shoulder. "See you then."

The two went their separate ways. As she walked to her next class, Sango was thinking that she really was starting to like Kagome. She wasn't overly chatty, and she wasn't nosey. She didn't feel the need to hear herself talk to fill the silence, either, which seemed to be a rare trait. Sango actually found herself looking forward to running into her again.

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha walked through his currently empty and quiet dojo to the wall where the weapons were hanging. Reaching up to the top set of brackets, to the left one of the pair where Tessaiga was resting, he pulled the brace outwards and down. He stood back as a seam in the wall appeared and begin to widen as a door swung outward.

He did not need any more light than what was flooding the vault through the open doorway as he stepped into it. Most of the weapons stored here would never leave their safe location. There were dangerous tools of destruction here, many made from the remains of real demons. The majority of them were hundreds of years old. This vault protected their very existence from the world, for it not only had measures in place to protect them from greedy humans, but from demons as well.

Looking around the secret room, his eyes landed on what he wanted. Hanging from the wall were two boomerangs. One was huge, and would take a great deal of strength and skill to throw it. It would be awhile before she would be ready for that one. Below it was its smaller sister – still quite large in comparison to normal boomerangs, but more manageable than the other. This was the one that InuYasha plucked from the wall and carried outside of the vault. Reaching up to the bracket, he reversed his motions from before, and the door closed, once again leaving no indication that it was there. Satisfied with his choice, InuYasha carried the weapon back to his office where he would wipe it down and check the leather fittings. This would be the perfect tool to start Sango back on her road to recovery. Learning to throw it properly would require the use of all of the muscles in her right arm and shoulder. Thinking about the best way to get her started with it, he went to work polishing.

**o0o000o0o**

Kagome didn't know why her stomach was fluttering so as she approached the dojo. It was just that, even though it was unspoken, she knew things were not exactly the same any more. However, she went and put her bag and purse away before she started her chores around the place.

She was already in the middle of vacuuming the tatami mats around the training floor when Souta came in. He smiled and waved and went to the men's dressing room. He would get it ready to go and bring out any towels for her to get ready for the laundry. Waving back, Kagome finished and put away the vacuum cleaner and then headed towards the ladies' dressing room to do the same.

Kagome was surprised to walk in and see a familiar form stripping out of her street clothes. There was an unobstructed view of her back as she pulled her shirt over her head. Kagome couldn't help but to suck in her breath and quickly place her hand over her mouth to silence herself before she noiselessly backed out of the room. Not certain what to do, she headed towards InuYasha's office.

"Come in, Kagome," he said as she approached the door. She was still shaking when she went in and sat down, clasping her hands in her lap and looking at the floor.

"Kagome? What is it?" InuYasha said very gently. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Her eyes were glistening with tears when she finally looked up. "Sango…" she started, but couldn't continue.

"What's the matter? Has something happened to her?" InuYasha asked, worry in his voice.

"It… it… it's just that..." Kagome stopped and took a deep breath. "She's here for your conditioning class, right?"

The hanyou nodded, still wondering what had her so upset. He was fairly certain that Sango was somewhere in the dojo since she'd stuck her head in the doorway of his office to let him know she was there.

"Oh, InuYasha, she has the worst scar," Kagome barely whispered, not wanting to be overheard. "It's on her back, like a big chunk was taken out of it. It goes… well, would you stand up and turn around?"

He did as she asked, and she gently traced the area that the scar covered, from the shoulder and right arm down to the middle of the back and over just past the spine. "It's that big. Something horrible must have happened to her. I know she's tough, but please don't let her hurt herself."

InuYasha turned back to face her, still tingling from her gentle touch. Brushing the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, his eyes met hers. "Thanks for telling me, Kagome. What I have planned for her should help her, and she won't be sparring with any other students for awhile. Don't worry, keh?"

"Okay, InuYasha. I just thought you should know," she said softly.

The hanyou was having a hard time resisting the urge to kiss her as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm glad you told me. I'll try to make certain she doesn't overdo it. Now, would you like to help Miroku with the young ones tonight while I work with those in the conditioning class?"

A smile started to cross her face as she nodded. "I'd love to."

"Well go and get ready then. You know you can't leave them alone, or they'll get restless," InuYasha told her.

"I just need to finish getting the towels together for the laundry service so I'll only have the ones from tonight to add to them. I'll see you later then." Feeling much better, Kagome headed back to the ladies' dressing room to finish her chores.

InuYasha sighed as he sat back down. That was one of the reasons he loved her so: Kagome was probably the most caring and unselfish person he'd met in his fairly long life. He also furrowed his brow. What kind of injury had Sango suffered? He might actually have to consider placing a call to her old master. He'd see how she did tonight with the large boomerang though. It might make her sore but it shouldn't aggravate her old wound.

Picking up the weapon, he headed out to the dojo floor with it. Once Sango presented herself as ready to begin, he would take her outside to the clearing behind the building. He was jolted from his thoughts when Souta ran up to him and bowed. "Sensei, what is that?"

"This is for Sango, the new student you met the other day," InuYasha answered.

"Cool!" the boy exclaimed before he scampered away.

InuYasha just grinned to himself and shook his head. He never knew what to expect from Souta.

"Is that what I think it is?" Miroku asked as he approached him. "Sorry I didn't get here earlier, but I got trapped in my office by some of my new students. I came as quickly as I could."

That made InuYasha choke even though for once Miroku didn't have the smell of sex clinging to him.

Miroku knew what he was thinking and why he didn't answer, so he continued, "Is that made of demon bone?"

"Not so loud. No one needs to know what it is. If Sango can learn to throw this, it will strengthen her weakened muscles and that's all. Then it'll go back where it came from," InuYasha said in a hushed voice. "I'm going to take her outside with this and let her throw it. It will take all of the muscles in her right shoulder, arm, and back to do it properly. You'd better keep in shape, Monk, because when she's ready, I'm going to let her take you on again."

Miroku bowed to him. "I'm looking forward to it. And now if you'll excuse me, I will get ready for my class."

"I asked Kagome to help you tonight. I didn't think you would mind," InuYasha responded.

Miroku said, "Thank you. The class is getting large, and she is excellent with the students. I welcome her help."

"Just make sure to keep your hands off of her," the hanyou warned.

Miroku answered very softly, "I know not to touch what is yours. Do not fear, my friend. I do not want your wrath or hers."

Nodding, InuYasha continued on his way, saying hello to students and parents as he passed by them.

He found Sango in one of the meditation circles that were near the far wall in the main room. Not wanting to disturb her since she was a little early, he moved through to the smaller training room to see if the other students in the conditioning class were there yet. There were currently only four others in the group since three had recently been released back to their regular classes. Sliding the door open, he found two of them patiently waiting, sitting cross-legged in the floor. They immediately jumped up and bowed upon his entrance.

InuYasha returned the bow. "Kimura, Shimizu, I have a new student to start tonight. She won't be able to work with anyone else for some time, and we'll have to go outside for her to begin. You two are doing very well and should be able to work together. Do either of you have any questions about what you are doing in your training?"

"No, Sensei," they replied together though their eyes strayed from his face to the very large boomerang he was holding over his right shoulder.

"If you're wondering, she has to learn to throw this before she can spar with other students again. I'm sure you can understand why we're going outdoors," InuYasha offered. Normally, he didn't explain himself, but these were good students who were used to him working personally with them. "Once I get her going, I'll come back in and check on you. Now can you two work together and tell Tanaka and Itou to do the same?"

"Hai, Sensei," they answered as they bowed to him once again.

"All right. Remember, no real sparring, but only the exercises you've been given. You are both almost ready to join your regular classes again. Are they going to test you at school before allowing you to play again?"

"They have scheduled me to see the team doctor next week," Kimura replied. "They couldn't believe how fast I have recovered."

Shimizu nodded in agreement. "Me, either. I'm supposed to see ours on Friday."

"Good. What you are doing is working. Now I'm going to see if I can get our new student started on her recovery. If any of you need me, we'll be in the clearing out back. Also, Sensei Miroku has help tonight, so you can ask him as well. If there is nothing further, you can begin," InuYasha said.

"Hai, Sensei," they said as they bowed to him and then turned and bowed to each other.

InuYasha went back out to find Sango still sitting but no longer in meditation. She rose gracefully to her feet when she saw him and then bowed.

The hanyou returned her bow and then asked, "Are you ready to begin?"

Sango nodded, not sure why her mouth was suddenly too dry to speak – though it may have had something to do with Miroku walking onto the training floor with Kagome.

"Come on then. Follow me," InuYasha told her as he headed for the back door.

He led Sango to a fairly large clearing behind the dojo. He saw her eyes widen as she looked around. Most had no idea that the dojo sat at the bottleneck entrance of about a hundred acres, most of which were kept natural. From here, there were no signs of the city.

"It's beautiful out here," she finally said. "It reminds me of home."

"Would you like to know why I brought you out here?" InuYasha asked.

Sango tore her eyes from the scenery and looked at him again. "Yes, please."

InuYasha repositioned the large boomerang so that the fingers of his right hand were curled around the leather grip, and his left held the other grip enough to balance it. Twisting his body at the waist, he swung backwards before fluidly returning forward to throw the boomerang. It made a large circle around the clearing before coming back where he neatly caught it.

"That is what you are going to learn to do. I'm going to throw it again, and I want you to watch my movements, particularly my right arm and shoulder. Ready?" InuYasha instructed.

"Yes," Sango said. She had to admit that she didn't expect anything like this.

InuYasha slowed his movements somewhat and threw it again. He was currently glad he'd taken a few minutes to come out and practice with it before everyone started showing up. It saved him the embarrassment of bouncing it off a couple of trees in front of her. However, it had been a long time since he'd had the weapon out of the vault before today.

"Could you do it one more time?" Sango asked, watching intensely. She had the feeling this was a lot harder than it looked.

InuYasha nodded and threw it again. When it returned to him, he caught it and said, "Would you like to try it now?"

"Yes," Sango said with determination.

InuYasha held the boomerang with the left grip as he showed her how to place her hand on the right grip. When he was satisfied with that, he kept it balanced on one hand while she experimented with her left hand. "Is this correct?" she finally asked.

The hanyou made slight adjustments to her fingers, still careful to keep one hand under the large weapon to support its weight. "Remember, don't grip too tightly. You want it to leave your hands, not try and throw your body with it. Now I'm going to move my hand so you can get a feel for the weight. It's heavier than you think."

InuYasha removed his hand and the boomerang automatically sank. However, Sango was determined and pulled it back up. "It is heavier than it looks," she commented.

He nodded. "Yes, so do not be disappointed that it doesn't go very far at first. As long as you try to throw it correctly it will start the process to strengthen your muscles. Also, I don't want you to overdo it. A few throws is probably all you will be able to do at first. Don't get discouraged. Do you want to try it?"

"I think I would," Sango said with a clear voice. If this would help her finally get her full strength back, she was willing to try it. It was unlike any of the tasks they had her perform in rehab.

"I'll help get you started the first time," InuYasha said as he moved behind her. He reached around to place his hands over hers on the grips. "Now, turn back with me, and then forward. Do you feel that motion?" He turned loose of her and placed his right hand over her shoulder blade, his fingers outstretched. "You should feel all of these muscles working by the time you release. Don't use just your arm, but put your shoulder and back into it. Understand?" He stepped back from her.

Sango looked over her shoulder. "Yes, I think so."

"Okay then, give her a whirl," he told her.

She did as instructed and let the boomerang go when she reached the end of her arc. It went about three meters and dug into the ground. "Damn!" she cursed.

InuYasha actually chuckled as he walked to pick it up. "Actually, that was pretty good for a first try. Since you aren't as tall as me, why don't you add a bit more of an upward motion rather than so level a one? When you eventually throw this full circle, it'll need a bit of height."

"Okay," Sango said as he held it while she placed her hands in the grips again. "I'm ready."

The hanyou stepped back behind her, out of the way. As she turned, he noticed that she not only tried for the upwards curve to the throw, but used her knees as well.

He was surprised when she threw it and yelled, "Hae!" at the same time. It did manage to go about a meter further than before.

"Good," he said as he went to retrieve it. "That was better."

Sango's face was red and she was panting. "I'm so sorry, Sensei. I didn't mean to yell."

InuYasha handed it back to her. "If it helps, go ahead and tell it to 'fly'. It did go further, didn't it?"

"Not much," she muttered, looking at the ground.

"Sango." InuYasha did not continue until she was looking at him again. "This will not be an easy process. I think you know that. This is not the first exercise you've had for your injury, is it?"

She shook her head. "No."

"How long have you been recovering from this?" he asked gently.

"Over a year," she whispered.

"Then if it takes you a few more months or even another year, nothing is lost. You will only become stronger, but it will take time. Don't become discouraged. I'm fairly certain this will help you, just as I'm willing to bet you haven't done anything like this before, have you?" he added.

Sango shook her head again in response.

InuYasha said, "Okay then. I want you to try it one more time, and then I think we'll call it a night. I don't want you to overdo it and be too sore to try again Thursday."

She opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She could already feel her muscles tightening, and she was still panting. This was far harder than it looked on the outset. "All right," she agreed.

She took the boomerang from him with more confidence this time. As he stepped out of her way, she heard, "It's okay to yell. No one can hear you but me."

She couldn't help herself. As she threw the flying bone, she shouted, "Hae!" While it went about the same distance as before, it landed at more of a flat angle, rather than digging into the ground. Sango actually smiled. "It didn't go any further yet but the angle was better, wasn't it?"

"Yes," InuYasha answered as he picked it up for the last time that evening. "Now I want you to carry it back in. This will stay in my office, and no one but you are allowed to touch it, understand?"

"Yes, Sensei." She took the weapon from him and wrapped her hand through the grip so that she could carry it over her shoulder as she saw him do.

"Good. That's the best way I know to carry the thing without running into everything with it. After you," the hanyou said. He didn't add that just the act of hauling it around would further strengthen her muscles.

Before going in, Sango turned to face him again though it was awkward to bow with the large boomerang draping down her back. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Keh," InuYasha answered, returning the bow. "Now let's go in, shall we? I want to check on the others as well."

Sango turned to follow the path back to the dojo. InuYasha moved in front of her to slide the door open and then closed it behind them. After instructing Sango to leave the weapon in his office, he went to the smaller room to check on the other conditioning students.

Sango was thinking about Miroku's words earlier in the day. He certainly was right. The training was unusual, but she could tell that she was using muscles that had not really been put to task in a long time. Not sure where to leave the boomerang in InuYasha's office, she stood it in the corner before going to take a nice, hot shower. By the time she'd redressed, she'd decided to call the massage therapist when she got home and set up an appointment for the next evening. She was pretty certain she was going to need it.

_To be continued…_


	10. A Long Day's End

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. And additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

**Also, thank you very much to Quirkyslayer for the first piece of fanart based on **_**Minoue. **_ You can see it in her deviantART Gallery under her username, quirkyslayer.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 9: A Long Day's End**

Even though it wasn't late, Sango was exhausted and glad to be home. Her workout at the dojo may have been fairly short, but it was extremely strenuous. "Hey, Kirara. How've you been today?"

The cat had run to meet her at the door, twin tails twitching, while Sango kicked off her shoes and put her purse and backpack down. She picked Kirara up and held her against her chest as she went to the kitchen to check her bowls. Setting the feline on the floor, she said, "Hang on a minute. I'll get you some more food and fresh water."

Kirara mewed as she rubbed back and forth on Sango's leg. Sango refilled the two bowls and then picked up the phone. First, she called the masseuse as she had promised herself she would and made an appointment for her to come over after classes were over on Wednesday. Next, too tired to fix anything for herself for dinner, she called the restaurant down the street to have takeout delivered. That done, she flipped on the television before flopping down on the couch. Kirara jumped on the arm of the sofa and then up again to walk along the back of the couch while looking down at Sango and purring loudly. Sango plucked her from her perch and set her on her stomach. The cat continued to purr as Sango rubbed her head and body.

The next thing Sango knew, she found herself telling Kirara all about her workout and the beautiful property behind the dojo. "You know, Ryota told me that you liked to roam outdoors some. I wonder if InuYasha would mind if I brought you with me when I go to train, as long as I'm outside. You wouldn't run off and get lost, would you?"

Kirara meowed and rubbed her face on Sango's chest, rumbling contentedly.

"So you think I should ask him?"

This time the cat sat back on her stomach and just meowed.

"You think I should just take you and ask when I get there?"

If she'd thought about it, Sango would probably question her sanity, carrying on a conversation with a cat.

In response, she would have sworn Kirara actually nodded before rubbing her face against her chest again.

"What happens if he says 'no' and sends me home?"

Kirara yowled in answer.

"You want to go, and you don't think he'll care."

The cat purred and rubbed her chest again.

"What about the fact he's half dog-demon? What do you think about that?"

Kirara was still rubbing her face against her chest and rumbling loudly.

"Okay then. We'll see how it goes. I'll come home and get you after class. I'll have to get you a carrier for the train though. I don't think they'll let you ride loose." Sango smiled as she continued scratch the cat's ears and then run her tails through her fingers. "I wonder what he'll think about you?"

However, Sango didn't get an answer because Kirara jumped down about the time the doorbell rang. Sango picked up the money she had set out off of the table and went to the door, expecting her food. She wasn't disappointed.

Thanking the delivery boy and paying him, she closed and locked the door, and then carried her dinner to the kitchen to fix herself a plate. She'd eat and then look over her assignments from her classes that day. Suddenly, she was very glad her schedule was not any heavier than it was. She would have to thank Kaede for her wisdom the next time she saw her. She also had not realized how hungry she was until the food arrived and the wonderful scents of fried noodles, vegetables, ginger, and chicken hit her nose. Sighing, she dug into her Yakisoba.

**o0o000o0o**

"So did you learn anything new?" Miroku asked in a hushed tone as he entered InuYasha's office. He had to admit that those kids had worn him out. It felt good to sit down for a minute.

InuYasha studied his friend. He had been thinking about that as well, considering he'd been able to verify what Kagome told him earlier. The simple touch to Sango's back had revealed the massive scar underneath her black spandex outfit. In fact, once she started sweating, the outline of the worst part of it showed through.

The hanyou finally responded, "You have her in your college class. You can't get any information there?"

Miroku shook his head. "Her personal records are sealed. I went to her advisor, and all she would tell me was that she would neither confirm nor deny my suspicions. My class is actually pretty large, so I can't really give her much personal attention there, or it will be noticed. You were working one-on-one with her. You didn't discover anything?"

"You're only asking in her best interests, correct?" InuYasha answered. "You are not going to use what you discover to begin pursuing her."

He shook his head again. "She's in my class, and she's almost like a scared rabbit. I only want to help her and not harm her in any way. I'm certain she's dealing alone with something major."

"You may be right," the hanyou agreed. "Kagome actually saw it and came to tell me about it but feeling and seeing it for myself was something of a shock."

"What?" Miroku exclaimed. "You _what?_"

"Miroku," InuYasha said in a firm tone that made it clear the discussion was over if he didn't settle down. "How well do you know me?"

"I'm sorry, InuYasha. You're right. I… I… I have no excuse. But what do you mean?" he answered in an apologetic voice.

"You've seen the outfit she trains in."

Miroku nodded confirmation.

The hanyou continued, "At one point, I needed to show her the muscles in addition to her arm that I wanted her to use and work. I simply traced the outline over her shoulder blade. She has a scar that takes up fully one quarter of her back. As she worked, the fabric from her uniform began to cling to it. She must have survived some kind of savage attack because there's a chunk missing from the worst part of the scar. She admitted she's been trying to recover from her injury for over a year. Miroku, you can't let on you know any of this. I'm only telling you as another instructor at this dojo so that you know she must be handled with care. She is not to spar with anyone until she completes her program. If for some reason I am not here, it is up to you to help make certain that she doesn't over do it. She's stubborn and determined. I have no doubt that as she becomes more confident, she will push herself to the limit. You must help me insure that she doesn't go overboard. Keh?"

Miroku sank in his chair. "That bad?"

"I've haven't seen anything like it in a very long time," InuYasha confirmed.

"All right, InuYasha. I want to do what's best. Anything special I should know about for tomorrow?"

The hanyou shook his head. "Just the usual, plus the adult class tomorrow night."

"Okay then. I guess I'd better head home," Miroku responded as he stood.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said as the girl appeared in the doorway. "What are you still doing here?"

The girl sighed. "I can't find Souta. I thought he was in the men's dressing room, but he doesn't answer when I call."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. We were so busy with the kids that I forgot to tell you he said he had a lot of homework and was going to a friend's house to work on it with him," Miroku told her. "It's late. You really shouldn't walk home by yourself."

"I'll walk you home," InuYasha volunteered as he stood.

"You don't have to do that," Kagome said softly, her cheeks turning the most interesting shade of red.

"The monk's right; you shouldn't walk by yourself this late," the hanyou offered.

"And Mama might have something for dinner?" she added with a giggle.

"That, too," he confirmed.

"Miroku, do you mind locking up?" InuYasha asked, his cheeks also pinker than usual.

"Of course, my friend. It was my fault, after all. Kagome could have left some time ago if I hadn't forgotten," he answered.

"Thanks. Are you ready, Kagome?"

"I'll go get my stuff and meet you at the door," she responded. "Goodnight, Miroku."

"Goodnight, Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Nodding, she disappeared in the direction of the ladies' dressing room.

For once, Miroku decided to keep his mouth shut and not say anything to InuYasha. Maybe if he didn't embarrass him before he left the building, he might do something to act on his love for the girl in question. Instead, all he said was, "Goodnight, InuYasha. I have one class I'm taking tomorrow, so I should be in fairly early. I'll see you then."

"Thanks, Monk. Tomorrow, then," InuYasha replied before going to meet Kagome at the dojo entrance.

Miroku waited for the two of them to be completely clear of the building before he began to walk around the dojo, making certain everything was in place, and the lights turned out. Of course, since Kagome had been there for so long waiting on her brother, she had already returned everything to where it belonged and left on only enough lights for InuYasha to double-check the doors before he went home. Following the same routine, Miroku checked every door and turned out all but the two lights that were always left burning. Once he confirmed that everything was as it should be, he returned to the entrance, put on his shoes and threw his bag over his shoulder, and went out. Locking the door behind him, he walked to his car.

He was still thinking about what he had learned that evening about Sango. The more he tried to find out about her, the more he became convinced that she was not using her real name. Now that he had a somewhat loose time frame as to when she might have been injured, and surmising that she was more likely to change her surname than her given name, Miroku had a mission in mind by the time he reached his home. He didn't care how long it took, but he would start using at least some of his free time to search the internet to see if he could find out more about her. He couldn't believe an attack that left a scar such as InuYasha had described would go unreported. Somewhere there must be something about it. He was smiling as he rode the elevator up to his floor. Finally, he had something to work with.

**o0o000o0o**

It was the first time he ever remembered the silence between them being the least bit awkward. It hung like heavy tendrils in the air, wrapping around them, trying to suffocate them. Finally, unable to stand it any more, InuYasha broke the deafening quiet. "Thank you for telling me about Sango. That is a terrible injury she has had to contend with."

Kagome had stopped and turned to face him. The salt from her tears suddenly hit his nose as they begin to wash down her cheeks. It was if a floodgate had burst, but he didn't have the damndest notion as to why.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He stood frozen, not certain if he should wrap his arms around her or run. But he couldn't run away; he'd promised to see her safely home.

"You hate me, don't you? For what I did. You're walking me home to tell me not to come back anymore," her hoarse voice croaked as her purse fell to the ground. She sounded as if she'd been crying for hours.

Having no doubts now as to what he should do, InuYasha lowered her backpack to the ground and stepped forward, folding her into his arms. "What on earth gave you that idea, Kagome? I could never hate you, not ever. What in the world do you think you did?"

For a while there was nothing but sobs. Still puzzled over what she was so upset about, he held her and rubbed her back. Finally, not knowing what else to do to calm her, he rested his chin on her head and began to growl, deep in his chest. He continued moving one hand in circles over her back while the other clutched her closely to him. Eventually, he felt her start to relax and her arms snake around his body to tightly embrace him. He had no idea how much time passed as they stood that way, holding on to each other as if their very lives depended upon it.

When he heard no more sobs, and it sounded like her breathing had evened out somewhat, he asked again, very gently, "Kagome, tell me. What do you think you did?"

She pulled back enough to look up and study his face with her now red and puffy eyes. However, she didn't completely let go of him. Her hands were still firmly planted at his sides, desperately gripping the t-shirt he'd changed into after classes were over.

"Yesterday morning. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm not," InuYasha answered, and then his mouth found hers.

The kiss started off gentle. Both were unsure of themselves, neither having had much experience. Their lips slipped and slid around each other until they found themselves locked together in a comfortable position, one they seemed made to fit into. The kiss moved from gentle to more needy, with Kagome wrapping her hands in his silver mane, holding him to her as her mouth opened a little wider, and she reached out with her tongue.

It met his because he intended to taste her, explore her. He wanted to memorize everything about the beautiful girl from the shrine. His arms more tightly encircled her, and it felt as though they were contacting and touching each other's very soul. Their tongues brushed over and around each other as they took turns delving into the other's mouth. InuYasha should not have been surprised to find her tongue plundering his mouth; he should have known she wouldn't mind his fangs. He could feel and taste her as she delicately followed the line of his teeth and traced each of the reminders of his demon heritage in turn. He should have expected her to be as curious about his fangs as she was about his ears. His heart was busy doing somersaults as he allowed her to continue her gentle assault.

When their brains were screaming that they both needed oxygen, they reluctantly released their kiss. However, they could not bear to separate, having finally found the determination to show each other how they truly felt. InuYasha experienced a twinge of disappointment as Kagome untangled her hands from his hair, but it was only so she could slide them down and wrap them around him at the waist again. The hanyou still held her in his powerful arms though now he was gently nuzzling the side of her face with his. He didn't ever want to let her go.

It seemed as though the world had stopped time for them. Neither could believe that it had happened, and neither wanted to be the first to let go. It was as if they turned loose of one another, the moment would dissolve, and they wouldn't be able to capture it again. Neither wanted things to go back to the way they were. Neither wanted this to escape their grasp.

InuYasha was the first to find his voice, though barely. "Kagome, can we… we… I need to explain."

He felt her clutch him more tightly and barely heard her muffled voice as she spoke into his chest, "If you're going to say you shouldn't have done it, I don't want to hear it. I can't _bear_ to hear it."

"No, Kagome, that's not it. I've wanted to do that for a long time." He kissed her on top of the head.

She finally released her grip just enough to look up at him again. "You mean it?"

He nodded and leaned over to give her another soft kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "I was trying to wait until Sunday."

"My birthday…" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I guess we had better talk, as long as you promise you won't run from me," Kagome said. "We're not far from home. We can use the bench under Goshinboku. I don't think anyone will bother us out there."

"Keh," the hanyou agreed, and unwillingly turned her loose.

He retrieved her bag from where he'd dropped it, and Kagome picked up her purse. They continued in the direction of the shrine when InuYasha felt Kagome gently take his hand in hers. He wrapped his fingers around hers in return, and tenderly squeezed. By the time they reached the enormous staircase, their fingers were intertwined together. InuYasha would have picked her up and carried her; he could take the entire case in a single bound. However, he didn't want to give up a single moment of their precious time together. And so, one step at a time, they walked upwards side by side.

Kagome led InuYasha towards the great tree. Setting her purse down next to the leg of the stone bench, InuYasha did the same with her backpack as they sat down together. Kagome leaned against his shoulder, and he couldn't help but to wrap his arm around her. He did not miss her sigh of contentment as she snuggled against him.

"Kagome?" InuYasha eventually said, not sure exactly what he should say.

"Yeah, InuYasha?" she responded, reaching over for his other hand and clasping it between her own.

He hesitated before he finally spoke, "Sunday, your mom… well… your mom… she's supposed to send you over to see me. Will you just act surprised and come?"

"_Mama?_ Mama knows you wanted to kiss me?" Kagome sounded surprised.

That made the hanyou chuckle. "Your mother knows a lot more than she lets on. But no, that wasn't exactly it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

InuYasha pulled her closer, not wanting her to get the wrong idea and run before he was finished. "You know how I feel about relationships between teachers and students."

He was right; he felt her trying to pull away. "Wait, Kagome. Don't go. What are you thinking?"

Kagome was trying to hold back her tears again. "You don't want me as your student any more, do you? I can't come to the dojo any more, can I? I mean if we have any kind of relationship."

The hanyou sighed. "Yes and no. I mean… well… what I mean is… I don't think it's necessarily bad for two _instructors_ to have a relationship. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Wait… you mean…" Kagome squealed and threw her arms around him. "You want me to teach, like Miroku?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. You'll be of age on Sunday. I wanted to ask your mother's permission before I asked you though," he said with relief.

"I'm sure she'll say yes," Kagome offered.

"She already has. Remember? She's supposed to make up an excuse and send you to see me on your birthday. Will you just go along with it? And for the rest of this week, we need to try and act somewhat normal around each other, at least at the dojo.

"That's all I've been trying to do since yesterday morning. You didn't do anything wrong; you just made me see the light. I so badly wanted to kiss you when you came in to tell me about Sango this evening, but I couldn't. At the dojo, we still must act properly around each other even once you're an instructor. I'm sure by now you understand the need for correct decorum. But Sunday, I wanted to ask you officially to teach with me and then take you out if you wanted to go. So between now and then, think about what you'd like to do. I don't get out very much," InuYasha concluded.

"Thank you, InuYasha. It's the best birthday gift I've ever been given. And I do understand that we can't do even this in front of any of the others." Kagome squeezed him a little more tightly. "For the last four years, when I've blown out my birthday candles, all I've wished for is you."

She looked up at him expectantly, and he lowered his mouth to hers. His heart swelled with the realization that he didn't have to be alone any more. Feelings he had no idea he possessed raced through his entire body, igniting it with his love for her. He now understood that what he felt for Kikyou all those years ago was the need for companionship, not love. This fever that was consuming his whole being - _this_ was love. And suddenly, he realized that he was also happy. He could not even remember the last time he'd truly felt that.

He heard a rather loud growl from her stomach and felt her giggle into his mouth. It was hard to be serious with a hungry miko, and he pulled away and grinned. "Come on. We'd better see if you mother has anything to eat. I think we're both hungry."

"Yeah," Kagome answered as she reluctantly separated from him. "Let's go in and see what's left."

InuYasha actually smiled at her as he picked up her backpack and followed her to the house. This day had turned out much better than he ever expected.

_To be continued…_


	11. And the Week Goes By

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_

**10: And the Week Goes By**

Miroku rubbed his eyes and wearily pushed back from the desk. He looked at the clock, and it was two in the morning. Where had the time gone? He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so frustrated trying to find information online. Usually, he would come up with something to at least point him in the right direction. Then again, he was so exhausted from his day that he could have been looking right at it and not seen it. Deciding it would be better to wait until he could think more clearly and was not so tired, he closed his laptop and headed to bed.

When his head hit the pillow, his thoughts were on the beautiful girl in the black and pink spandex suit. He also realized he had the class he was taking tomorrow – well, except now it was today, so he'd better get to sleep. As he drifted off, his mind replayed what InuYasha had told him regarding Sango. He'd try to discover more later. Besides, he had time. It didn't look like she'd be going anywhere any time soon.

Sango was glad when her Wednesday classes were over for the day, and she could head for home. She actually enjoyed the walk, since her apartment was fairly close. The weather was beautiful, and she liked being outdoors. As she approached the door to her building, it opened for her to enter.

"Thanks, Ryota. How are you this afternoon?" Sango said as the door closed behind her.

"I am well, thank you. I think I have something you might want," he answered. "I heard you were asking where to purchase a carrier for Kirara."

Sango nodded. "Well, yes. I'd like to take her on the train with me when I go to my class at the dojo. It has a beautiful wooded area out back where I'm working right now. I thought she might enjoy roaming around a bit."

"If you can wait just a moment, I'll be right back. I would bring it up to you, but I'm the only one here right now," Ryota told her.

Sango nodded, so he hurried through the door towards the employee area.

When he returned, he had a beautiful bag in shades of red and orange in his hand. It looked more like a purse than something to carry an animal in. "I scavenged this as well for Kirara when they moved Mrs. Nakamura's belongings out. I wasn't sure if you would need it, so I stuck it in my locker. She had it specially made for Kirara since she liked to take her with her as often as she could, and Kirara wasn't always allowed where Mrs. Nakamura wanted to carry her." He unzipped the top and pulled it open to show her. "See, mesh on the ends and across the top so she can get some air. The fabric is actually very lightweight and doesn't retain heat. She had this made before carriers like this became more common place." Opening the side pocket, he pulled out what looked like nylon Frisbees. "And these are portable water and food bowls. You can take her just about anywhere with this."

Sango adjusted her purse and backpack and took the bag from the doorman. "Thanks so much, Ryota. I really appreciate it." Sango started towards the elevator, but then stopped and looked back. "You don't think I'm wrong, do you? About taking Kirara to the dojo with me?"

Ryota shook his head. "I'm sure she misses being able to roam freely outside. As long as the owner doesn't mind, I'm certain she will enjoy it."

"Thanks again, Ryota. Have a nice evening," Sango said as she started towards the elevator. Shifting her bags again, she realized she was really looking forward to that massage therapist coming in about an hour.

**o0o000o0o**

Kagome was nervous as she walked towards the clinic that was on campus Thursday afternoon. She'd had birth control shots before but had given up on them since they made her kind of sick. Plus, she didn't think InuYasha would ever see her that way, and she couldn't see herself allowing another to touch her. Any time she'd gone out with a boy and he even tried to kiss her, she couldn't do it. It never failed - that was always their last date. If she wouldn't let them kiss her, she certainly wasn't going to do _that_ with them.

Her friends were always trying to tell her it was okay just to have sex, but that wasn't the way Kagome had been raised. She grew up in a Shinto Shrine and was expected to behave appropriately – and that did not include casual sex. However, her mother had made it clear to her that it was okay if you loved him and that he loved you. Kagome couldn't even begin to remember how embarrassed she was when Mama had that "talk" with her because it wasn't exactly what she had expected. Mama proceeded to tell Kagome how much she had loved her father and that sex was simply the physical expression of that. It wasn't the "save yourself for marriage" speech she was expecting. Looking back, she realized that Mama probably already recognized Kagome's feelings for InuYasha and knew her daughter well enough to know that she wouldn't spread her legs for just anyone.

Sighing upon the realization that she had reached her destination, she opened the door and went in. At least her last class had been cancelled, so hopefully, she wouldn't be late to the dojo. Signing the check-in sheet, she sat down to anxiously wait.

When she was finished, Kagome hurried from the clinic, wanting to take a shower if she could before classes began at the dojo. She knew it had been necessary, but she still felt so… unclean… after the pelvic exam. However, her timing couldn't have been better. They had given her a supply of patches to try for the next three months since she really didn't like the effects of the shot. They instructed her to apply the first one on Sunday since she had just finished her period. Her stomach doing flip-flops at the thought of seeing InuYasha and worried that her brother might notice she was later than usual, she rushed to catch the train.

**o0o000o0o**

"Well, this evening was interesting, wasn't it?" Miroku said as he made himself comfortable.

"Which part?" InuYasha looked at him. Thursday evening classes were over, and pretty much everyone had cleared out. "Sango bringing a demon cat with her or the ookami youkai from the other dojo showing up?"

Miroku chuckled. "All of it. Are you going to tell Sango what's she carrying around?"

The hanyou shook his head. "No. She knows she's different, but I don't think she knows _how_ different. That cat has chosen to protect her for some reason. If her true form is ever needed, Sango will find out what she really is. Until then, she can keep thinking she's a cat with a birth defect. She isn't put off by her two tails at all."

"Kind of like how Kagome isn't put off by your ears?" Miroku quipped.

InuYasha blushed.

Miroku decided he'd better get back to the subject at hand. "So what about Sango's training? You didn't stay out there with her? You know your property isn't exactly safe."

"Anything that's out there knows to stay away from this dojo, my house, and the students. They've got a safe place to hide and don't want to fuck it up. Besides, you felt the aura of that cat. You know there's something powerful there. And I stayed out long enough to make sure she was doing everything correctly, and she is making a real effort. Just so you know, I told her each time she is to add at least one more throw than she's done before but never more than double her last workout. I instructed her to always return to the same spot to throw from as well. It's not only to more accurately determine how far she is throwing each time, but just carrying the thing around helps strengthen her muscles. In addition, I asked Kirara to keep an eye on her and not let her overdo it," the hanyou responded.

"You talked to the cat?" Miroku was trying not to laugh. It was hard to imagine a conversation between an Inu-hanyou and neko youkai.

"She may not be able to talk back, but she's smart. I'm pretty certain that she understands just about everything you tell her. You didn't notice how Sango talks to her? She doesn't know why, but she can feel it, too." InuYasha folded his arms. "Don't pretend you didn't notice, and don't pretend you didn't feel the demonic auras around here tonight."

"But I'm-"

InuYasha cut him off. "You're not any more normal than Kagome is. You have a lot of spiritual power, and you know it. Sometimes I think you behave the way you do because you don't want to turn into your namesake."

Miroku didn't have a response for that. He knew why the monks gave him the name they did and why he didn't stick around to become one of them. Instead, he decided to change the subject. "What about the wolves? Do you think they're sincere?"

"I talked with the cubs and their parents. The adults finally asked to talk to me alone, which is when their kids came in to observe the class you were teaching with Kagome. They have been so browbeaten and humiliated by Kouga that they have lost all confidence in themselves. Their parents have not been able to get them to return to their dojo since the tournament Saturday. I told them that we don't do belts, we normally don't participate in tournaments, and that they will have to start out at one of the lower classes so they can learn to fight with skill rather than just brute strength. They all agreed, so they will be back on Saturday so that we can test them. Will you be able to help?" InuYasha sat back and looked at him.

Miroku nodded. "Actually, I'm free all day on Saturday. But what brought them here? I thought youkai didn't like your mixed heritage either."

"They don't, but they apparently care for their cubs more. They were surprised when the youkai lost to humans and most of the ones that did lost to one of our students. They got together and decided that if we could teach humans well enough to defeat youkai, then we could probably teach the youkai to perform better and hopefully build up their self confidence again. We'll have to watch them though. They're going to have some habits that will be hard to break, not to mention, they're used to training with other youkai, not humans. We will probably have to come up with some special rules for them. But first, we'll wait and see if they show up Saturday and then how they do. If they really want to learn, I won't turn them away," InuYasha concluded.

Miroku opened his mouth to agree, but a yawn escaped instead. "I'm sorry, InuYasha, but I'm beat. If you don't mind, I'm going to take my puny human body on home."

The hanyou grinned. "Stayed up too late last night, did you?"

"Not for the reasons you probably think. I was working on my homework and then my lesson plans for tomorrow's classes; time just got away from me. If I'd had a little more time, I would have gone home and taken a nap," he answered.

"Thanks for your help with everything tonight. Will I see you tomorrow?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't have any other plans at the moment, other than my classes. I'll let you know if something comes up." Miroku rose from his chair. "I'll grab my stuff and get out of here. Goodnight, InuYasha."

"Later, Monk." InuYasha leaned back in his chair before spinning it around to face his computer. Furrowing his brow, he opened his personal log and started typing his notes for the day.

He wasn't surprised when a familiar scent filled his office, and he felt a pair of arms gently snake around his shoulders as a feminine cheek rubbed his. "Hey, I was wondering when you would come out of hiding."

Kagome kissed him on the cheek. "I'll never be able to sneak up on you, will I?"

The hanyou reached up to tap his nose before wrapping his right hand around her arms. "Won't your mother be worried?"

"I think this was her idea. Tonight Souta made sure to tell me he was leaving early and said that Mama said she'd have supper waiting for us. I think she wants you to walk me home again," she said softly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind. So I'm your personal watchdog now?" he commented.

Her lips brushed his cheek as she whispered, "Haven't you always been?"

"Is that all?" the hanyou asked.

"No. I couldn't wait until my birthday to do this again." She pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He turned his head to give her better access but found himself rising from his chair and pulling her into his arms. She went with him willingly, allowing him to guide her so that she was pressed into his body as he plundered her mouth with his tongue and then gently sucked to pull hers into his mouth. With her left arm wrapped under his arm and then up to clutch his shoulder, she reached to rub an ear with the other. Her breath hitched when she felt his clawed fingers slide under her shirt. It followed her ribcage upwards to cup her breast, and then his thumb brushed across her nipple. The peak pushed against the fabric of her bra in response, and Kagome begin to stroke his ear with more fervor. InuYasha slid his other hand down to cup her bottom while his thumb continued to stroke across her hardened nipple. The kiss became almost frantic as they both felt their need begin to arise within them. Kagome felt the heat pooling in her lower regions, and the hanyou felt his growing erection straining against his jeans. Gods, how he wanted to slice her clothes right off of her and take her.

Panting, InuYasha pulled away, though he didn't let her completely go. "We'd better stop before we can't. I'm sorry; I didn't… I shouldn't…"

Flushed and excited, Kagome looked up at him and saw the worry that lined his face. She moved her hands down to let them rest gently at his waist. "It's okay, InuYasha; I wanted it, too. You didn't do anything wrong. You have no idea how long…"

The hanyou chuckled and pulled her close again, his arms folded completely around her. He just held her and let their racing hearts slow down before he finally spoke, "Didn't we have this conversation in reverse the other night?"

Kagome encircled her arms around his body and squeezed. "It seems a bit familiar. Will you kiss me once more before we go?"

Rather than answering, InuYasha tipped her face upwards and lowered his mouth to hers. This one was more tender, but with the promise of more to come.

"Come on, I'd better see you home before your mother comes looking for you," the hanyou told her.

"Okay," Kagome said, still panting to catch her breath and cool down as she gathered her bags she brought with her.

"So are you going to tell me what you want to do on Sunday?" InuYasha asked her as he locked the front door.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise," she responded.

"Not even a hint? How am I supposed to know what to wear? I told you I don't get out much," the hanyou said, feigning irritation.

"Nothing fancy. What you have on would be fine." Kagome looked him up and down as she said that. Even in well-worn jeans and a muscle shirt, InuYasha was handsome.

InuYasha took her backpack from her and slung it over his shoulder. "It won't be one of those loud clubs, will it?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm not fond of those places either, but I think that's what the girls want to do Saturday night. I'm not really looking forward to it."

"As long as you remember, I don't like loud or spicy," InuYasha stated.

Kagome giggled. "Yes, I do remember the first time Mama cooked something with curry in it. I think you went two whole weeks before you came back."

"She tried to burn my tongue off! I don't know how you humans handle those spicy foods," the hanyou declared.

Kagome had laced her fingers through his and brought the back of his hand to her lips to kiss it. "Don't worry; I think you'll like it. In fact, I'll be really disappointed if you don't. Just trust me, okay?"

"Keh." InuYasha looked at the girl walking by his side, wondering what was going on in that head of hers. It looked like he'd have to wait until Sunday to find out.

Kagome's stomach was fluttering like a crazed butterfly, and she hoped that she could go through with what she had planned. Then again, after the feelings that were stirred within her tonight in the hanyou's office, she was fairly certain that she would be able to. She couldn't wait for Sunday to get here.

Trying to keep from becoming too anxious, Kagome concentrated on her schedule for the next day and the fact that she would see Sango again in Miroku's class. She had to admit that she enjoyed the older girl's company. Maybe she'd ask her what she was doing Saturday evening. On the other hand, she kind of wished she knew what they were doing, herself.

**o0o000o0o**

It was Friday, and Sango arrived on campus about the same time she had Tuesday for class. Instead of going on to the classroom, she hung around the front of the building to see if Kagome would arrive a little early as well. She wasn't disappointed when she heard her name and turned to see Kagome waving at her. She smiled as she waited for her to catch up.

"So, how was your training last night?" Kagome asked as they climbed the stairs together.

"I think I did better though I have to admit I'm really worn out. I don't know how I'm ever going to get that big boomerang to go full circle," Sango responded. "You wouldn't believe how heavy it is."

"Just be careful, and don't overdo it. You don't want to hurt yourself," Kagome said quietly.

Sango shook her head. "Don't worry, Kagome. I want to get stronger, and I'll keep my promise to Sensei InuYasha to follow his instructions. Sensei Miroku was right though. I didn't expect anything like what he gave me to do. I think I was expecting something more along the lines of Tai Chi with non contact exercise."

"Mentioning Miroku, do you think he'll use us as a human shield again today?" Kagome couldn't help but to giggle.

Sango laughed. "He might be better off to use a couple of guys this time. You know, rotate and keep them off track. Do you think everyone will be dressed like they were Tuesday?"

"I hope not. He made it pretty clear that he was only interested in class work or at least I thought so," Kagome said.

Sango couldn't help but to chuckle. "I would have sworn I took a wrong turn and ended up in a nightclub, not that I frequent them."

"Me, either," Kagome agreed. "Hey, Sango?"

"Yeah," she said as she reached the classroom and looked through the glass to make certain the room was empty before opening the door.

Kagome followed Sango up to where they sat last time. "My birthday is this weekend. Some of my girlfriends are taking me out. Would… would… well… would you like to come? We're going out Saturday night though they're keeping it a surprise as to where."

Sango sat down and turned to look at Kagome. "I'm honored that you asked, but I'd hate to horn in on you and your friends. They may not want a complete stranger along."

"Well, it's my birthday, and I'd like for you to come. Besides… well… it's just that I don't know them that well anymore. I mean… we…we've been friends since junior high, but I don't really have anything in common with them like I used to. It's just… I wish you'd come," Kagome finally concluded. "They'll probably start trying to pick up guys and forget that I'm with them. I'm just not into that."

Sango sighed. "I know what you mean. I never understood just going to a club and bringing somebody, anybody, home with you. If you really want me to, I'll come. I'm going to the dojo to practice again tomorrow, but Sensei said I could come on Saturdays anytime I wanted to since I'm training by myself for now."

"Why don't you bring a change of clothes and just come home with me? I know that Mama won't mind," Kagome offered.

"I kind of wanted to take Kirara with me again and maybe take a walk around the property if Sensei will let me. I haven't asked him yet," Sango responded.

"You can bring Kirara over. We just have a very old fat cat, and he won't bother her," Kagome said. "And there's a beautiful garden and pond on the dojo property. I'm sure InuYasha won't mind if I show it to you. He usually doesn't allow anyone to wander around out there, but he's let me. That's if you want to, that is..." It suddenly struck Kagome that Sango might want to be alone.

Sango nodded. It might be nice to have a guide in a strange place. "I'd like that if he'll allow it. It's just that it reminds me a lot of my home. I miss being able to hike through the woods especially when the weather is nice like this."

About that time others in the class begin to file into the room and take their seats. Kagome turned and whispered, "I'll ask him when I see him tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Sango replied before the room fell silent when Miroku strode in and closed the door.

Both girls were relieved. There were a few less giggling girls in the class today, and most of the students were actually dressed so that it looked like a class and not some bawdy nightclub. Everyone settled in for the lesson at hand.

Miroku looked up to see Sango sitting next to Kagome and tried not to grin. Instead, he pointed towards his notes on the board. "Today, we are going to learn about the Three Jewels…."

_To be continued…_

**AN: Miroku Bosatsu- **became very popular during the9th century among believers of the Shingon Sect. They believed that, far in the future, Miroku Bosatsu will become a Buddha and then appear on earth to save those unable to achieve enlightenment.


	12. One More Day

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 11: One More Day**

Kagome woke up unusually early Saturday morning and couldn't go back to sleep. Souta had to go to school until around noon, but she had the day free as far as classes at the college went. It didn't take long, lying in her bed, before she realized the problem was that she was too excited to sleep. Giving up on any hope of it, she threw the covers back and headed to the bathroom. After returning to her room and dressing in jeans and a tank top, she went downstairs to find her mother making Souta's breakfast though he hadn't come downstairs yet.

"Good morning, Dear. Would you like a fried egg this morning?" Mama asked.

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome replied as she poured herself a bowl of cereal to go with it. "I think I'll go ahead to the dojo this morning if you don't have anything you need for me to do."

"I've already taken care of the grocery shopping. Are you certain you don't want anything special for your birthday?" her mother responded.

Kagome was glad that her mother was facing the stove and didn't see her cheeks flame up. What she wanted, her mother couldn't give her. "No, Mama, not really. I'm not even excited about going out with the girls tonight. And don't forget I'm going to bring Sango home with me this afternoon. We probably should eat something before we go out since Eri sometimes forgets about the basic necessities, like food."

"You really don't have much in common with them anymore, do you?" Mama asked as she placed the plate with her egg in front of her. "And Sango seems like a nice girl. I'm glad you invited her."

Kagome sighed. "I've known her such a short time, and we already seem to have more in common than the friends I've had for years. They don't know me at all anymore. I don't think they even try to."

"It's part of growing up. You have different interests now, and it's natural. Sometimes it's best to just move on. It's okay to tell them 'no,' you know, if you don't want to do something with them. It's been a long time since they actually asked you what you want. They're taking you out to celebrate _your_ birthday, and they still haven't asked what _you_ would like to do. Kagome, if you're not having a good time, don't be afraid to tell them you want to leave. I know you don't want to hurt their feelings, but it is okay to think of yourself for a change," Mama said wisely.

"Okay, Mama. I'll try to remember. At least Sango will be with me." Kagome rose from the table and took her bowl and plate to the sink and washed them. As she placed them on the drain board, she added, "I'm going to head out. InuYasha said they had a number of new students coming to test this morning, so I'm going to see what I can do to help."

"Why don't you take the car today? I won't need it," Mama offered.

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome said as she gathered stuff to take with her. "I'll see you sometime this afternoon."

By the time she had reached the dojo, Kagome had decided she would ask InuYasha about something she felt on Thursday. She didn't understand it and wasn't even certain that he would, but she had to tell someone. She was somewhat disappointed to see that Miroku's car was already in the parking lot when she arrived. Any thoughts she'd had to steal a few moments alone with InuYasha went right out of her head. Still, knowing that it was too early for them to be at the dojo yet, she went through the gate and followed the path to his house.

She slid the door open and called out, "InuYasha?"

"We're in the kitchen, Kagome. Come on in," the hanyou answered.

Leaving her bags and shoes in their place, she made her way towards them.

"Good morning, Kagome," Miroku said, looking up from his cup of coffee. "What brings you out so early?"

InuYasha was pouring her a cup of coffee and set it in front of her as she sat down at the table. "You are early today. Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you needed any help this morning. I heard you say you have a number of new students coming that you're going to test," she said. "And then there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Miroku and InuYasha exchanged a look of concern. Neither of them wanted Kagome to tangle with the ookami youkai. However, she caught it and stared at her mug. "I understand. I can't help you with anything like that."

"No, Kagome, that's not it. These students, well, they're not exactly normal," Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" she responded softly.

"Do you remember what I told you about Kouga at the tournament?" InuYasha asked. "You remember _him_, don't you?"

Kagome's eyes opened wide. "That he's youkai. Not only that, he brought youkai to the tournament. Is _that_ what I was feeling Thursday?"

InuYasha choked on his coffee at that statement. The feelings he remembered from Thursday had nothing to do with the wolf demons.

Miroku rose to pound him on the back. "Are you all right?"

The hanyou's eyes caught Kagome's, and she suddenly realized what he was thinking. Her cheeks turned pink as well.

InuYasha sputtered but finally said, "Thanks, I'll be fine. It just went down the wrong way. What do you mean, Kagome?"

"I felt something I couldn't explain at the tournament, but I didn't realize it was the same feelings I had again Thursday until just now. It was so much stronger on Thursday…" she started.

"Like what?" Miroku prompted.

"Well, part of it made me want to be wary, like there was something with power nearby. I used to feel it around InuYasha, but I guess I became so accustomed to his presence that I haven't thought about it in a while. Plus, his always felt warm to me, like something good. This didn't feel evil, but it didn't feel totally right, either. Then when Kirara let me hold her, I felt it again. Except I would swear that it was stronger, and hers was more like InuYasha's – like there's some force for good there. Does that make any sense? Or am I nuts? No one else seems to notice anything." Kagome looked at the two of them and then at her cup of coffee. She was waiting for them to tell her she was kind of crazy.

"She really doesn't know, does she?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "Maybe you should try to explain."

"What? What's wrong with me?" Kagome said almost frantically.

Miroku shook his head. "Kagome, there is nothing wrong with you; you have the spiritual powers of a priestess. That is what allows you to detect the auras of youkai around you. That's why you felt what you did at the tournament and then again on Thursday evening. There were a number of demons here that evening."

"You mean… that can't be true, can it? I thought spiritual powers were only in myths and legends," she whispered.

"Like hanyou and youkai?" InuYasha prompted.

Kagome sat back in her chair and just stared at them.

"You know how you told me a long time ago that people were always asking for you to attend blessings at the shrine?" the hanyou asked gently.

Kagome nodded.

"That's probably because blessings you participated in actually carried some real luck with them," Miroku interjected. "Word spreads of that kind of thing."

"But… I don't know, I mean…" Kagome didn't even know what to say.

"Kagome, you have a very large amount of spiritual energy contained within you, just like the monk here," InuYasha said.

"You… but… but you left the monastery, didn't you?" Kagome asked.

Miroku got up and went to the coffee pot without responding.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. I didn't mean…" she said worriedly.

Miroku sighed as he sat back down. "Like you, I was weary of being included in every single blessing and ceremony that took place. When I was able to get out to attend college, I found a happy medium in teaching about Buddhism but not being the center of attention all of the time. I wanted a more normal life, just like you."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "So, you feel it, too. The youkai, I mean."

"Yes. Now that you know, you'll start to pick up more around you. Most demons are not evil, and you'll be able to tell if they are," Miroku offered.

"Like Kirara? You mean she's really a demon cat?" she asked. "Does Sango know?"

"Kirara is youkai, but as you felt from her, she's a good one. I told Miroku the other night that we won't tell Sango what she is unless it becomes necessary. Otherwise, we'll let Kirara reveal it to her when and if the time comes. For now, just let Sango believe that she's a cat with two tails and nothing more," InuYasha answered.

"All right, I understand. It probably would be a bit much to digest," Kagome said.

"And I hope you understand that we don't want you to help test the ookami youkai this morning because of what they are, not because you are lacking in any way," Miroku said.

"I see," Kagome said as she stared at her mug of coffee again.

"Miroku, would you go and unlock the dojo? We'll be over in a few minutes," InuYasha asked.

"Sure thing, InuYasha. Kagome… well… I'll let InuYasha try to explain." Miroku put his mug in the sink and left them.

When he heard the door close behind him, InuYasha scooted back from the table. "Come here, Kagome."

Surprised, she went and sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome, you have to understand that the ookami youkai play by a different set of rules. Kouga taught them mostly to use their brute strength and not actual skill. On top of that, everyone who came Thursday was male. I don't know exactly how to tell you this without being crude, but they would look as defeating you as an excuse to rape you. They would be even more likely to try it if you defeated them, because it is their way of forcing submission. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Kagome caught her breath as the seriousness of what he was telling her. "You mean… they… oh… So it's not a lack of skill on my part?"

InuYasha shook his head. "If you lacked skill, I wouldn't be officially asking you to teach with me as of tomorrow. Miroku and I will have to come up with a special set of rules for the wolf demons as it is. You _must_ follow my instructions not to engage any of the males. If they bring any females, then it will be a different matter. But no matter what do not let any of the males talk you into sparring with them."

"All right, InuYasha. I understand," Kagome said, somewhat relieved. "And before I forget, Sango wanted to ask if she could see more of the property when she's here today. I told her I would ask if I could show her the pond and garden. I think she really misses her home, and this reminds her of it."

InuYasha considered her question before he replied, "If you promise me you will stay on the main path and not wander off. Now that you know there really are youkai, you should also know there are a few that live out there. They won't bother you as long as you don't get too adventurous."

Kagome kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, InuYasha. She seems so… alone… I think she really will appreciate it."

"You know you should go out and watch her train when she comes so you can see what she's doing. Since you'll be teaching with us, you will need to learn everyone's routines even if you aren't working with them directly," the hanyou suggested. "And I guess, we'd better go,"

"Okay." Kagome sounded disappointed.

"Hey," InuYasha said softly. When she looked at him again, he leaned forward to capture her mouth with his for a soft and gentle kiss. When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers. "Better?"

"Much," she answered with a smile.

Miroku backed silently away. They were so wrapped up with each other they hadn't noticed he'd come back to tell them that the wolves were already arriving. He was grinning as he jogged back along the path to the dojo.

"Do you feel that?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the house.

"Keh, we'd better hurry," InuYasha said. He didn't mention that he could smell them as well. He also was glad he didn't have to explain why he suddenly asked her to sit in his lap. She was now bathed in his scent, and the wolves would know they'd better keep their hands off, not to mention he had enjoyed it while it lasted.

The hanyou was stunned at what they found upon entering the dojo. Instead of the half-dozen or so students that were there on Thursday, there were closer to thirty along with their parents though it was mostly the mothers. "Kagome, would you go to the office and get my clipboard for me?"

She nodded and hurried to put her gear away. Entering his office, she grabbed InuYasha's clipboard for him. Spotting Miroku's on the other table, she went ahead and picked it up, along with a couple of pencils as well.

"Thanks," InuYasha told her as he took both of them from her. "You can go and change, but remember what I told you."

Kagome nodded and started back towards the ladies' dressing room.

InuYasha ended up allowing Kagome to help him after all though it was to take notes as he had the students either spar with each other or Miroku. It took nearly the entire morning for them to get through all of the wolves. When they had tested the last of them, InuYasha asked if they could all return the following Saturday. Then he would explain how they would be matched, and since there were so many, they would work with them to see what fit into everyone's schedule. The adults quietly thanked him as they filed out and disappeared.

The hanyou heard the door open and felt the presence of more youkai. "Miroku, I think we have a few more visitors."

"Why didn't they come with the others?" he wondered out loud.

"Kagome, I think we'll need you this time," InuYasha said. She had already started putting everything back in its place and was on the other side of the floor.

She rejoined them to see five females cross the floor towards them: two of them mature, and three girls.

All five of the youkai bowed to them when they reached them, and Kagome found their eyes glued on her.

"May we help you?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence.

"Do you know anything of ookami youkai ways?" the one who appeared to be the oldest of the group asked.

"Yes," InuYasha answered. Noticing how they were staring at Kagome, he added, "She was not allowed to spar with them and will not be."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the five. "Then you understand why we did not come with the others nor wish for our cubs to train with Kouga any more." The one that was acting as their spokesman was looking InuYasha in the eye again.

"We do," the hanyou said. "And you are aware that humans do not practice the same… techniques… for submission, and neither do I. However, if you are interested in joining us, your girls can spar with Kagome to test them as long as they remember she is only human. She is skilled but does not have their youkai strength."

The young ookami looked at their mothers and nodded.

Kagome was exhausted by the time she had sparred with the three, but she had managed to defeat all of them. In spite of their strength and speed, they had very little actual skill. As they traded blows, she was able to determine their weak spots fairly quickly and pin them. Each time, she helped her opponent to her feet and then bowed. By the time she sparred with the last one, the girl actually gave her a small smile. Kagome smiled in return, and then they bowed to InuYasha as he approached them.

"I've seen all I need to see for today," InuYasha said. "I know youkai schools keep a somewhat different schedule, so if you'll come back next Saturday morning and bring it with you, we'll plan your training classes for you. Would you have any problems with Kagome teaching your girls?"

"No, Sensei," they answered in unison.

"There is another training floor here; so even if they come at the same time as the males, they will not be in contact with them. It would be better if they could come in the morning because there will be more humans here in the afternoon once their school lets out. Is that acceptable?"

"Hai, Sensei" they answered.

"Kagome, would you like to show them the ladies' locker room?" InuYasha asked.

"Of course." She bowed to him. "Follow me, please."

Once the youkai had cleared the floor, InuYasha went to his office with Miroku behind him. The hanyou had barely sat down when Miroku said, "There's something you're not telling me."

"Sit down, Miroku. I had intended to, but I didn't expect so many to show up today. Kagome's birthday is tomorrow. She will be of age, and I'm asking her to officially be an instructor here."

A broad grin crossed Miroku's face. "All I can say is that it's about time! She already knows, doesn't she?"

"What makes you say that?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku had to think quickly. He couldn't exactly tell him he saw InuYasha kiss her that very morning. "She didn't seem surprised at all that you are going to let her teach three wolves alone."

InuYasha nodded. "I told her when I walked her home Tuesday night. She stopped and starting crying on the way, and thought I was going to tell her to not come back anymore. I had to tell her."

"Why in the world did she think that?"

"She thought I was angry with her." InuYasha was going to make him pry this out of him.

"But why? I can't recall you ever getting mad at her for anything, except when she overdid it and hurt herself." Miroku sounded truly puzzled.

The hanyou glared at him before answering, "Remember Monday morning?"

Miroku tried to remember what had happened on Monday. "Oh. But you got that straightened out?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. She will be an excellent teacher."

"I agree. Now enough talk. We've got the regular classes this afternoon to deal with," InuYasha said, ending the conversation.

**o0o000o0o**

Kagome was very grateful to her mother for letting her have the car as she drove herself and Sango home Saturday afternoon. She was exhausted. After she had helped all morning with the new students in one way or another, InuYasha sent her out with Sango to watch her work out when she arrived early afternoon. Kagome had to admit that she was impressed that Sango could throw that thing more than a couple of meters.

"Thanks for showing me the garden and pond this afternoon, Kagome. It was beautiful," Sango said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I was glad InuYasha said that I could. I always have loved it out there. One of these days I'm going to get brave enough… brave enough to ask him…" Kagome's voice trailed away.

"Ask him what, Kagome?" Sango prompted.

"There's a single stone marker out there in the flowers. It's really hard to see most of the time. I think it may be someone's grave, and I'm pretty certain he's the one that tends to the garden. He doesn't usually allow anyone else out there," Kagome said softly. "I just wonder who it is, that's all."

"Yeah…" was all Sango said, suddenly reminded of her father's cremation and burial. Changing the subject, she said, "I think Kirara had a good time, too. She seems to enjoy going." She reached up to scratch an ear since the cat in question was riding on her shoulder, rather than in her carrier.

"She certainly is well behaved and seems to understand what you say to her," Kagome commented. "I've never seen anything like it. Then again, when you see Buyo, you'll see why. He was fat and lazy before he was old. Well, here we are."

Kagome pulled up into the driveway and parked. As she pulled her purse and gear bag out of the back seat, she said, "You know I almost wish I hadn't agreed to this tonight. I'm so tired from today. If I end up making an excuse to bow out early, you won't mind, will you? I don't know if I'll be up to staying out all night which is what Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi probably have planned."

Sango shook her head. "No, Kagome, it's your birthday. I'll go along with anything reasonable. And I have to admit, I'm kind of tired as well. Throwing that boomerang always takes more out of me than I realize, and I was up early this morning researching some of my homework before I came."

"Well, let's go in and see what Mama is doing. I guess I should figure out what I want to wear tonight, too," Kagome commented.

Sango followed Kagome with Kirara still perched on her shoulder.

"Mama, we're here," Kagome called as she entered the house and kicked off her shoes and Sango did the same.

"Hello, Dear. Have you two had any lunch?" Mama asked.

"Lunch? I forgot all about it! No wonder I'm so hungry. How about you, Sango?" Kagome responded.

"I ate before I went to the dojo, so I'm fine for now. But you go ahead. I wouldn't mind just sitting down for a few minutes and maybe having a cup of tea."

The rest of the afternoon, what little there was of it, remained peaceful, or at least it did until Kagome's friends showed up.

They had arrived with a loud and noisy, "We're here!" as they stormed into the kitchen after Mama let them in. They came to a dead stop and complete silence when they saw Sango sitting at the kitchen table with Kagome.

Kagome made the introductions which were somewhat awkward. However, she was reminded of why she'd always like Ayumi as the girl smiled and greeted Sango warmly.

"Kagome, aren't you going to invite us up to your room?" Eri interrupted as Kagome was trying to explain that Sango was new to Tokyo and didn't really know anyone or where to go yet.

"Oh… um… well… okay," Kagome stammered.

Eri led the way, carrying a box while Yuka carried a gift bag. Kagome looked somewhat amused as she followed them up the stairs to her own bedroom.

Once they were all in, Yuka closed the door. She opened her mouth but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome! We all chipped in together to buy your present," Eri announced, thrusting the box at her.

"Thanks, guys. You didn't have to do that," Kagome said. "I wasn't really expecting anything."

"Go ahead and open it," Eri ordered.

Kagome set the box down on her bed and ripped apart the paper. When she pulled the top off, she stared. In the box was a dress. It was _very_ short, ruched, black spandex tube dress. "I… I… I don't know what to say," Kagome said. And that was the truth; she didn't.

"Kagome, you're turning twenty. You need to show a little skin," Yuka said.

Sango stifled a giggle, and Kagome turned red. "A… a… a… a little?" she responded.

"Here. This is supposed to go with it," Ayumi said as she offered her the gift bag.

Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief. She assumed it would be a shawl or a jacket or anything to help cover a little more of her.

She was mistaken.

"Oh, my…" she uttered as she pulled out the contents of the bag. Instead of something to provide a little modesty, the bag contained a black lacey strapless bra and a matching thong. She didn't think it was possible to cover less skin than the dress did, but she had been proven wrong.

"Well, put them on. You'll need it for where we're going tonight," Eri stated.

"Um… guys… where _are_ we going? I was planning on wearing what I have on," Kagome answered. She and Sango had both dressed in slacks with a lightweight sweater to wear.

"You won't be able to pick up any guys wearing _that_," Yuka commented.

"I thought we were going out to celebrate my birthday, not troll for meat," Kagome said offhandedly. "Maybe it would be better if you went without me. We're too tired to stay out very late anyway."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"I told you we should have asked her first," Ayumi said softly. "It's her birthday. We really should do what she wants to do."

"We just wanted to have some fun," Eri whined.

"I know, and I appreciate it. I'm just not into that scene," Kagome responded. "I'd really rather go somewhere for a nice dinner and then call it a night. I've had a really long day."

"Are you still pining over that Sensei you've been going to all of these years? If he hasn't noticed you by now, he never will," Yuka told her.

"Leave her alone," Sango interjected, though very quietly. "That was uncalled for."

"Come on, we wanted to take you to 911. There are always hot guys there," Eri interjected.

"No, I don't think so," Kagome answered. "I really appreciate that you thought of me, but I'm just not up to it. You guys go ahead. You're dressed and ready for a night out, so go and have a good time. And thanks for the outfit. I'm sure I'll find a use for it."

Sango chuckled, and Kagome looked at her, puzzled. "You should have had it the first day of Sensei Miroku's class. You'd have fit right in."

That made Kagome laugh.

The other three were the ones who looked confused now, so Kagome explained, "We have a really hot teacher for our Buddhism class. The first day nearly every girl in the class was dressed like you guys are, hoping to attract his attention."

"Did it work?" Yuka asked eagerly.

"No, he seemed to prefer Sango and me in our slacks and blouses. He asked us to stay after class. The others were a bit miffed about the entire thing," Kagome answered.

"Are you certain you don't want to go out?" Ayumi asked. She could tell the other two were ready to get going.

Kagome shook her head. "Not somewhere like that. You guys go on. I think I'd rather have something like pizza."

"Pizza? How about Italian? They have pizza on the menu at Taverna, and they have a great dessert menu!" Ayumi said excitedly.

"Dessert?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other and grinned. "Sounds good to me," Kagome responded.

"How about it?" Ayumi said to Eri and Yuka.

"Busted," Eri muttered. "We promised a couple of guys we'd meet them at 911."

"Well, you go ahead and go. We'll go try this place Ayumi suggested," Kagome said.

Yuka gave Kagome a quick hug. "Happy birthday, Kagome. I hope you have a good time."

"Yeah, me too," Eri said as she did the same. "Bye!"

The three girls watched the other two flit through Kagome's bedroom door as they left. Ayumi stood up and started to unroll her skirt at the waist until the hem was back at her knees. "There, that's better. Let's take the train. That way, if we want to drink, we don't have to worry about driving home."

Kagome looked from one to the other. "What just happened?"

All three broke out laughing.

_To be continued…_


	13. Happy Birthday to Me!

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 12: Happy Birthday to Me **(**Warnings**: Lime and Lemon)

Kagome didn't understand it, but it seemed that with Sango accompanying them, they didn't have the usual problems with groping that women on the trains often suffered in Tokyo. One glare from her, and the men just moved away. Kagome couldn't remember ever having such a pleasant trip. Of course, it also helped that it wasn't over-crowded, so there was somewhere else for them to go.

Fortunately, Ayumi knew exactly where they were going and led them directly to the Italian restaurant. They started off with tapas, and with three each, they eagerly shared with each other to see what everything tasted like. They had agreed to do that when they saw the extensive selection and couldn't make up their minds. Ayumi had also informed them that Taverna was known for their veal recipes, so they decided to splurge a little and each try one. Kagome had to admit that her Veal Natale was excellent. The meat stuffed with spinach and cheeses before being rolled in bread crumbs and baked was unlike anything she'd ever had. Ayumi seemed to enjoy her Veal Picatta smothered in butter, parsley, and capers immensely. Sango had bravely ordered the Veal Scaloppine, which had anchovies, garlic, and pine nuts in the recipe. She laughed as she said it was a good thing she didn't have to kiss anyone goodnight.

Kagome flushed a brilliant shade of red when the waiters came out to sing their rather rowdy version of "Happy Birthday" to her, bringing a large piece of Tiramisu and a glass of plum wine. Apparently Ayumi had taken advantage of her trip to the ladies' room to inform the waiter that it was her twentieth birthday. She was having a hard time determining which was sweeter – the dessert or the wine. Kagome also decided one glass was enough because it was a lot stronger than she realized, and she wasn't used to drinking.

The three girls had a great time together. When the waiter brought their check with a gentle hint that it was time for them to close, Sango surprised them by taking it from him. "This is the best time I've had since I moved to Tokyo and the first time I've really been out. Happy birthday, Kagome. Ayumi, thanks for bringing us here. I really enjoyed it," she said.

"But…" both Kagome and Ayumi started together.

Sango shook her head. "I want to, this time." She pulled out her platinum card and put it with the check for the waiter to take.

"Thank you," the other two said together.

"Sango, I just wanted you to come with us tonight," Kagome said softly. "I wasn't expecting anything from you."

"And that is the reason why I want to do it. I can't remember the last time someone did something like this for me just to be nice," Sango answered. "Next time you'll be on your own though. This is just a one time deal for your twentieth birthday. Now we need to get you home before you fall over."

Kagome grinned. "You're right about that. That one glass of wine went to my head. I hope you can fight the guys off on the train again."

"Come on." Sango and Ayumi both helped Kagome to her feet, but once they got her moving her head started to clear.

When they reached the shrine they made certain that she went into the house and found her mother drinking tea in the kitchen. Mama thanked them for seeing Kagome home. Ayumi offered to drive Sango to her apartment, since she and the other two girls had originally come in her car. Once she convinced Sango that it really wasn't out of her way and that it was the least she could do after she bought her dinner, Sango agreed and the two girls left, although Kirara was in her carrier this time for the trip.

Ayumi pointed out different sites along the way as she followed Sango's directions to her high-rise complex. After saying that she hoped they'd meet again, Ayumi headed home.

Sango was tired but content as she entered her apartment. She had already released Kirara from her carrier while they were on the elevator, and she followed the cat to her bowls to give her fresh water and food. She also thought about the fact that she had completely missed her twentieth birthday. It had passed when she was in the coma after her brother attacked her. She had come of age and awakened to the very harsh reality of her father being murdered at her brother's hand and Kohaku consequently being confined for life. She'd felt so much older than she should have. Tonight, for the first time that she could remember since then, she actually felt her age and enjoyed it.

"So, did you have a good time?" Mama asked Kagome after she sat down at the kitchen table across from her.

"Yeah, Mama, we really did. I'm so glad I took your advice and decided to tell them I didn't want to go. They wanted to take me to that 911 club. They've been fascinated with it ever since they took that Olympic skier out of there for having sex in the private room. That's just not for me. The Italian restaurant Ayumi took us to was really good, but could I have some tea? I'm getting a headache."

"You weren't already drinking were you? You're not really of age until tomorrow. However, I guess a few hours don't really make much of a difference," Mama said.

Kagome nodded sheepishly. "I hadn't planned to, but Ayumi told the waiter it was my twentieth birthday. They brought me some kind of chocolate and coffee flavored cake and a glass of wine. I only had the one, but it hit me harder than I expected."

Mama set a cup of tea in front of her and a bottle of aspirin. "Take a couple of these; they should help. You don't want to have a hangover before you see InuYasha tomorrow."

"Wha…what?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Honey, I'm not sure exactly what happened on Tuesday, but I could tell that things had changed between you by the time you arrived home. I also suspect he told you I'm supposed to send you over there tomorrow afternoon. So, just plan on acting surprised when I tell you during lunch that he wants you to come over to his house. I don't intend to see you in time for dinner," Mama said with a knowing smile.

Kagome blushed. "Mama, you don't…"

"Kagome, I know you love him, and it's clear to anyone with eyes that he's in love with you. All I can say is that it's about time. You're not a little girl anymore; you're a young woman. Young women have needs," she responded. "I told you my feelings on the subject some time ago."

The young woman in question blushed from her toes to the roots of her hair and tried to disappear into her cup of tea. She felt a pat on her back as her mother said, "Honey, I trust you. You've never done anything other than to make me proud of you. It's okay to follow your heart."

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha let the hot water from the shower pour over him as he leaned against the wall with one hand. He'd awakened again, dreaming of Kagome, and the pain from his hard-on was almost unbearable. His eyes were closed with his head bowed as he worked his erection. He groaned when he finally released, and the milky white fluid spurted forward to mix with the spray from the showerhead before continuing towards the drain. Sighing in relief, he let go and placed his hand flat against the wall with the other, his arms straight and his back bent, and continued to let the water surge over him while his racing heart slowed down. Panting, he slowly forced his breathing to return to normal and then picked up the soap to begin to wash himself.

He had to admit he was excited that Kagome was coming over, even if he had no idea what she had planned. He just hoped he didn't embarrass himself in her presence. The hanyou wasn't certain she really was ready yet, no matter what had happened the other night. But at least he knew without a doubt that she accepted him, and that made all of the difference in the world.

The thought of her made him hard again, and so he sighed and began to repeat his actions. Perhaps, if he jacked himself off enough times in the shower, he'd be too worn out to get aroused around her, but he wasn't counting on it. Maybe he'd better stick to dressing in his traditional hakama, rather than jeans. She said she didn't care what he wore though she probably did expect him to dress in something more modern. However, before he started thinking about what she might be wearing and how he'd like to take it off of her, he diverted his reflections instead to Miroku and the ookami youkai that had been there the day before. The hanyou discovered the thought of the demoralized cubs worked better than cold water. He grinned as he realized he might have an antidote if he started getting horny when he shouldn't.

**o0o000o0o**

Kagome had come to the conclusion that her mother was sneakier than she ever suspected. Somehow, both Jii-chan and Souta were gone by lunchtime. Souta had gone over to a friend's house for the afternoon, and Jii-chan had gone to visit a fellow priest at another shrine. Even Mama had disappeared into the laundry room and only called out, "Bye, Dear. Have a good time," as she left. As a result, Kagome had made it out of the house without any comments on her skimpy clothing.

She couldn't believe she'd had the nerve to put on the sexy black undergarments and then the form fitting dress. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that it showed off her curves nicely. She was in excellent shape due to her workouts for the last five years. She did pull a short black jacket with long sleeves that went with another outfit out of the closet and put it on as well. It actually worked nicely with the dress since it was decorated with iridescent black beads in a floral pattern. Feeling not quite so exposed even though the dress barely covered her buttocks, she picked up her black handbag and went downstairs. After sliding on her matching flats that were more like ballet slippers in the entry, she let her mother know she was leaving.

Kagome parked in her usual spot and proceeded through the gate and walked towards the house. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. She also felt that now familiar feeling fluttering in her stomach and even lower. She stepped up to the door and raised her hand when it slid open.

"Hey," Kagome said softly as the hanyou's eyes landed on her.

InuYasha couldn't speak. He had not seen Kagome showing that much skin since she graduated from Junior High school and the short skirts they wore. His eyes started with her face but then trailed downwards, halting first at her cleavage and then continuing down to follow the length of her long, strong, legs. Suddenly, he found himself picturing them wrapped around him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered, worry in her voice. That yanked him back to reality.

"You… you… you're beautiful," he said. Realizing that they were still standing in the front door, he stepped back. "Come on in."

"Thank you," she responded and stepped through the doorway. She stopped to put her shoes in their usual spot and set her purse down. Taking a deep breath after the hanyou had turned away from her, she took the jacket off and lay it down as well.

"I have something for you," InuYasha said as he led her through his house to the sunken room in the middle. When he reached it, he went to the low table in the center and picked up the red Keikogi that lay there. Turning around, his voice completely left him again.

He had been trying not to think about what the jacket may or may not have been hiding, but now there was nothing left to the imagination. The ruched dress clung to her form, showing the swell of her breasts and the curves of her hips. Her legs seem to go on forever, and her breasts looked like they were ready to pop out. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to speak, "I would be honored if you would accept this and teach with me at my dojo." The rest of the speech he'd planned just left his head.

Kagome smiled as she stepped forward towards him and bowed. "It would be my honor to accept the position. You have not been only my sensei but my dearest friend for the last five years. I look forward to many years working alongside you." She took the jacket from him and held it before her. Looking at the back, she ran her hand across it. "It's beautiful. I've admired Miroku's for years now. I never dreamed I might have one of my own. Who is he?"

"Miroku hasn't told you?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I wanted to ask him, but I never did."

"That's my father in his true form. The original painting is in my brother's art gallery," he responded.

"InuYasha… thank you." Kagome closed the distance between them and looked up expectantly.

The hanyou did not disappoint her and lowered his mouth to hers. He wrapped both arms around her to hold her as his tongue began to wrestle with hers. However, remembering that he had promised her mother to take her out, InuYasha finally pulled away.

"I'm underdressed; I probably should change," he said. He had dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. "I'm not fit to go out with you dressed like that."

"Do you really think I'd let anyone see me like this besides you?" she asked very softly.

"Keh?"

"I don't really want to go anywhere right now," Kagome said. "Can we go sit down on the couch, maybe?"

"All right," InuYasha responded. He wondered if she could hear his heart pounding against his chest like he could hers.

"You, first," Kagome suggested as they reached the leather sofa.

InuYasha obliged and sat back. He was expecting Kagome to sit next to him and maybe let him put his arm around her. He was mistaken.

Once he'd settled back and she had set the Keikogi aside, Kagome stepped up directly in front of him and then proceeded to straddle his lap. She wrapped her hands around his neck and was reaching up to kiss him when he met her half way.

While his tongue once again plundered her mouth, one hand cupped the back of her head while the other slid down her spine. He discovered that her dress had risen up and was gathered at her waist, and, upon further exploration, discovered the smooth, soft skin of her buttock in his hand. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged her bottom, and she responded further by rubbing against him, the lacey fabric of the thong quickly becoming soaked as it was met by the bulge in his jeans.

InuYasha gasped into her mouth as he felt her hand find his ear and begin to stroke it to the rhythm of her body gyrating against his. The hand that was cupping the back of her head moved forward to delicately follow her jaw line. He ran his thumb down her neck and then to cup her breast through the fabric of her dress and bra. He could feel her nipple protruding against it, straining to be free. Encouraged by her moans of approval, he pushed the dress down out of the way and then her bra. When she finally had to pull away from their heated kiss for air, he lowered his mouth to her breast and ran his tongue around her hardened nipple.

Overwhelmed with feelings of love and lust, Kagome threw her head back and released his ear. Bracing herself by placing her hands on his knees, she leaned back as she continued to rotate her lower body against his. She could feel his erection through his jeans and maintained her motion against it. She couldn't believe the sensations of his mouth on her nipple as he suckled lightly and then began to apply more pressure. He was massaging the other breast with his hand though she didn't know when he'd squeezed it and then pulled it into his mouth. As he rolled it under his tongue, the hand that had cupped it slid down her side and to her bare thigh. She cried out when she felt a finger slide under the tiny fabric of her thong and then into her heated slit.

The hanyou could hardly believe what was happening to him. Kagome had left no room for doubt; she was offering herself to him. He found himself wanting to do anything he could to help her feel pleasure and was driven by her moans and cries. She was practically naked in his lap – her dress was gathered completely around her waist along with her bra and the thong covered virtually nothing. He wasn't certain when he slipped a single finger under the delicate undergarment, but her reaction informed him she wanted more. As she braced herself against his knees and managed to open herself further to him, he slipped another finger up into her as he slid his other hand between them to find her hardened nub.

"Oh, gods, InuYasha!" she nearly screamed at the new sensations. She adjusted herself so that she was now lying back on his thighs, and she moved her feet so that they were braced against the back of the couch. She clutched at his calves to keep herself from sliding off as he brought her pleasure like she'd never imagined. Suddenly, she felt her belly begin to tighten and squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't stop… whatever you do… gods!" Kagome felt her orgasm begin to sweep through her as she came into his hands. He continued to gently fondle her as his fingers became coated with her juices. Finally, she released her grip on his legs and struggled to sit back up. InuYasha pulled her to him and thrust his tongue back into her mouth. As his tongue once again tangled with hers, she slipped her hand between them to rub his erection through his jeans.

"Kagome," the hanyou finally said softly.

"Could we move this to your room?" she responded before he could finish whatever he intended to say.

InuYasha sat up, and she wrapped her legs around his body and intertwined her fingers behind his neck. He cupped her butt in one hand and braced her back with the other before he rose. She reached up to kiss him again as he carried her to his bed.

He set her on the edge of the bed, and she looked at herself and giggled. "I don't guess I need these now. They're not covering much, anyway." Amazed at her own daring, she pulled the dress over her head and then removed her bra. She slowly slid the thong down and then stepped out of it, leaving her totally bare before him. Stepping forward, she tugged at the edges of his shirt to pull it out of his jeans and then over his head. Next she fumbled with the button to his jeans until she felt his clawed hands wrap around hers.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" he whispered, his heart pounding so loudly he barely heard himself speak.

"I've never been so sure of anything, InuYasha," she answered.

He nodded before he leaned forward to capture her mouth with his as he unbuttoned his jeans and then unzipped the fly. Her small fingers began to caress his erection through his boxers as he pushed the pants down his legs before kicking them off. The boxers followed though it was Kagome's hands that slid them out of the way. Lowering herself to her knees, she pulled the soft, velvety head into her mouth as she wrapped one hand around it.

It was the hanyou's turn to groan as he felt her take him into her mouth and grip him at the same time. He closed his eyes while her fingers began to explore as they followed the veins of his cock and then rolled his testicles between them. This felt so much better than he'd even imagined. She continued to work him until he was so hard that he thought he was ready to explode, but then she released him and stood. He sighed in disappointment as she moved away from him.

He heard the rustle of the bedcovers and opened his eyes to find Kagome laying flat on her back on his bed, her head propped on two pillows.

"Well, are you going to join me?" she asked with a smile. "It's lonely over here by myself."

InuYasha took a deep breath as she scooted over to make sure he had plenty of room. However, he first had other ideas as he moved down her body. Lying on his belly with his head between her legs, he pushed her thighs up before he reached out with his tongue.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed as the warm wet muscle trailed from her hot slit and across her clit. She reached out to find an ear to rub to show her approval.

The hanyou ran his left hand under her cheek to cup her butt as he slipped the fingers of his right hand up into her. He began to alternate between suckling her clit and nub and running his tongue over it. He continued his slow and gentle torture until he felt her begin to bunch up under him. When she began to buck against his mouth, he removed his fingers and forced his tongue up into her as far as he could so that he could catch everything that flowed out.

"InuYasha," she said softly.

He licked his lips as he looked up at her. He was unbelievably hard, but he would do whatever she wanted.

"You haven't… well… I know you must need…" She wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to. "Would you come here?"

Kagome wrapped her hands in his forelocks and pulled him forward. When he lowered his mouth to hers, she reached between them to grasp his erection and began to stroke it.

InuYasha wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself. Her hand was around his cock, and he was so close to her entrance. He felt her straining, and his head rubbed her clit.

"Kagome… I don't know…"

"You don't want this?" she asked, her heart sinking.

"No, it's not that. Are you sure… are you certain…" the hanyou said, not wanting to make any assumptions.

Kagome took a deep breath. "InuYasha, I'm a twenty year old virgin. I don't want to be one any more. I love you, and I've been waiting for you. Please…"

All hesitation gone, the hanyou growled in pleasure as he started to slide into her. She was so hot and wet and tight, and she wanted only him. The resistance he was expecting was not there, and so he slowly pushed forward until he filled her completely. He heard her sigh in contentment when they were fully joined, and he kissed her again as she adjusted to accommodate him.

Kagome wasn't certain what to expect though at least she no longer had a hymen to cause any pain. Instead, the joy that he was finally with her this way overcame any discomfort as he entered her until he was fully seated. When his lips met hers, she ran her fingers though his mane and up to his ear and began to rub the sensitive appendage with her thumb. Her other hand trailed lightly along his back and then clutched at him when he rocked against her.

With his hands on either side of her pressed into the mattress, InuYasha watched his lover's face for any signs of discomfort. Instead, her stormy grey eyes opened and met his, and she smiled. "Harder, I think," she whispered as he thrust smoothly into her.

Still in awe at the girl underneath him, the hanyou did as asked and pushed into her with more force. He picked up speed as well as she started to pant and closed her eyes again. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar sensation of the tightening in his groin though it was so much better this time than it had ever been before. Their bodies slid against each other as the sweat beaded up, and he grunted as their flesh slapped together. The hanyou came with a roar and with such an explosion that he expected to see her entire body pushed backwards before he fell on top of her. He felt both feminine hands running up and down his back as she moved to adjust her legs to a more comfortable position. Then she just wrapped her arms around him and held him.

Neither of them knew how long they lay their together without speaking. When InuYasha felt himself slide out of her, he moved from over her to next to her, and she snuggled against his side after reaching down to tug a sheet up over them. Basking in the afterglow of their complete love and trust, they drifted asleep as they held each other.

_To be continued…_

**ooo00000ooo**

**Feudal Association News**

The Feudal Association nominations are currently underway. Thanks so much to **quirkyslayer** for the nomination received so far for **Reminders On the Wind** in the **Best InuYasha/Kagome Fanfiction** category.

If you are interested in checking it out, including previous winners and current nominees, try the Feudal Association Home Page at feudalassociation (dot) cadkitten (dot) com. To join, go to the Feudal Association Yahoo!Group at groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com/group/FeudalAssociation. The Feudal Association is unique in that you are allowed to nominate and vote on Fanart as well as Fanfiction. They do not close membership, so you are allowed to join and participate throughout the process.

**IYFG News**

The first round of the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild Nominations for the Third Quarter of 2007 (July - September) have also begun and continue through Tuesday, October 16th. Thank you to **Mage Delbene** for the noms received thus far for _**Minoue **_for **Best AU-AR**,and **Reminders on the Wind** for **Best Vignette**.

If you are interested in joining and participating in the process, go to groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com/group/iyfanguild. You will find more information at their home page: inuyashafanguild (dot) com. While membership is currently open, it will close on October 25th, and remain so until voting for the third quarter is over on December 8th.


	14. Reflections

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for your reviews. I reach each and every one of them. If you sign in and ask a question or make a comment I can respond to without giving anything way, I will use the review response mechanism to reply.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 13: Reflections **(Warning: Lemon)

Miroku yawned and stretched Sunday as he stared at his laptop. He'd finished preparing his lesson plans for the week and then worked on the assignment for the class he was taking. He was glad he had only enrolled in one this semester. The graduate level Sociology and Psychology of Religion class looked like it was going to be tough. So for once he was trying to make certain he kept up and didn't procrastinate. His interest in Sango had also already had at least one positive side effect – he hadn't been interested in cruising the bars Saturday night to look for someone to pick up which usually resulted in a hangover on Sunday. Either that or it was just the fact he was too tired after his day at the dojo.

Miroku had to admit that the ookami youkai had worn him out. None of them were particularly skilled, but they were strong and fast and there were so many of them. At least he had not had to spar with all of them. InuYasha had him go against the ones that were older and claimed to be higher ranked, while the hanyou had the others spar each other so he could observe. All in all, it was going to take a lot of work to get them into shape.

That thought led him to the beautiful girl in the black and pink spandex suit. Sango looked so graceful as she strode through the dojo with the large boomerang trailing down her back and Kirara riding on her shoulder. The two were certainly an interesting pair. Concluding that he needed a break from his research for the class, he decided to try searching for information on the mysterious girl for awhile. This time, he pulled up the subscription news service that was available through the library to look for possible leads.

**o0o000o0o**

Sango was sitting on her balcony with Kirara on her lap and drinking a cup of coffee. Reflecting back on her week, she had to admit that for the first time in a long time she almost felt normal. She had stayed so busy that she had actually gone a few days without constantly worrying about her brother. Then she sighed.

First, she had felt guilty because of what had happened and because she had no idea anything was wrong. Then she worried about Kohaku in the mental institution and the fact they did not want her to see him. Now she felt guilt because she had finally gone a few days without him dominating her thoughts, and she had enjoyed them. She wasn't allowed to see him or to talk to him even on the telephone, but she felt like she had abandoned him because she couldn't.

Setting her coffee down and picking Kirara up to hold her against her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut to try and hold back her tears. "Kirara, am I so terrible because I actually enjoyed a few days for the first time since then? I can't dwell on it all of the time, or I won't be able to do anything to help him or others like him. I finally did something fun, and now I feel guilty because I was able to be just one of the girls. What's wrong with me?"

Kirara couldn't answer, but she began to purr loudly and rub her head against Sango's chest in an attempt to soothe her. Finally, the feline placed her front feet on Sango's breastbone and stood up to look her in the eye and meow. Startled, Sango opened her eyes and stared at her, and Kirara mewed again.

"You think I should find someone to talk to?" Sango asked, saying what she was already thinking out loud.

The cat meowed again as she kneaded her feet against her chest and began purring.

Sango scratched Kirara's ear. "All right, I think I will. I have the name of the therapist that the psychiatrist at the hospital recommended before my move here. Maybe it's time to give him a call. Or should I go to see Kaede? She has my entire history, and I was comfortable with her. I can't let my guilt eat at me. It won't do any of us any good, will it?"

Kirara sat back on her belly and mewed again, as if in agreement.

"Well, I guess that's settled. I'll go see her tomorrow. I have time between my first and third period classes. Now should we see what we can come up with for lunch, or is it dinner time yet? I can't believe I slept so late this morning," Sango said.

Kirara hopped off of her lap and waited just inside the sliding glass door.

"All right, I'm coming." Sango got up to follow her inside.

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha was still having a hard time believing that he was stretched out on his bed, naked, with Kagome. He knew she was awake but that she seemed to be content to let him hold her, tucked against his side. Eventually, she stirred and rubbed his hardened abdomen with the palm of her hand. He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before lying back on his pillow. He was almost afraid to say anything and risk fucking up the moment.

Kagome was the one that finally broke the silence. "InuYasha?"

"Keh?"

"Thank you. This has been the best birthday I've ever had," she whispered.

"I should be thanking you," he responded softly. "I never… well… are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? I mean I thought, the first time…"

"No, InuYasha, you didn't hurt me. It probably helped that I lost my hymen a long time ago though."

"Keh?" he asked, not fully understanding.

Kagome giggled. "I really was a virgin, but when I was about ten I watched one too many action movies…"

"And…"

"I decided it would be really cool to ride my bicycle down the staircase at the shrine," she continued. "Going down was okay even if it was a bit bumpy, but I didn't take into account what would happen when I hit the sidewalk at the bottom."

"Were you hurt?" the hanyou asked knowing she had to have been.

Kagome responded, "Well, I had worn my helmet, and I had kneepads and elbow pads from my brief infatuation with rollerblades, so I didn't break anything; but I landed really hard. I was scratched up and bruised and sprained my wrist. And the seat… well, let's just say I haven't wanted to ride a bike since then. I was bleeding, so Mama had to take me to the emergency room. I was jarred so hard that it tore my hymen. That's what usually hurts when you have sex the first time, so I didn't have one to break. Just that feeling… I've never experienced anything like it. So do you have lots of experience breaking in virgins?"

"You're the first…" he said quietly as his voice trailed away.

Kagome's hand moved up to toy with his nipple. "Does that mean you usually prefer more experienced women?"

"No, you're the first," he said even more softly.

"InuYasha, you mean…" Kagome pushed herself up so that she was now lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her as she looked down into his golden eyes. "You mean that you never…"

The hanyou shook his head.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered as she lowered her mouth to his and reached forward to rub an ear.

**o0o000o0o**

Miroku was scanning through the number of articles that had come up during his search when he heard a knock at the door. Grumbling at the intrusion and wondering who it was, he got up and went to answer it.

He was startled to open the door and see one of the horny mothers from the dojo there. "Mrs. Kobayashi, what are you doing here?"

"You're a hard man to track down. You've been too busy at the dojo, so I decided to come to you," she answered. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Miroku remained in the doorway. "I was preparing for my classes this week. I really have a lot of work to do."

His visitor stepped closer and reached down to grab his cock through his pants and rub, causing it to spring to life.

Miroku sighed and almost stepped aside to invite her in but then remembered what he was researching. He also quickly realized that if he did allow her in, it would become an ongoing problem. He really didn't want women parading in and out of his apartment. "I'm sorry; I really can't. I still have a lot of work to do."

Squeezing his dick to the point of pain, she hissed, "If you don't fuck me now, I'll make you regret it. What's wrong with you, anyway? You've never turned down an easy lay." She then realized his cock had gone limp under her hand. "_Is_ there something wrong with you?"

Miroku looked down. "I can't keep it up. The doctor said I have to abstain for at least a month, and maybe two, if I don't want permanent damage. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Kobayashi let go of him as if she'd been burned. "Oh, that's a shame. Well, let me know when you're back in action."

He watched her as she walked down the corridor until she turned the corner, and then he retreated and closed the door. Miroku shook his head at the thought that he'd actually turned her away, and she was a pretty good fuck. Still, he never brought them home for a reason, and he needed to keep it that way. Maybe word would spread of his "condition," and he wouldn't have many more encounters like that one. He was only able to say he couldn't because she had hurt him. If she'd kept up her gentle rubbing instead of gripping him like a vice, he knew they'd be in his bedroom by now. In any case, glad she was gone, he returned to his computer to continue his search.

**o0o000o0o**

InuYasha wasn't sure how they'd ended up with Kagome under him, on her hands and knees. She had been lying on top of him as she kissed him, and then when she'd sat up, he'd pulled her forward over his face. He had to admit he loved the taste of her, and she didn't seem to mind the things he was doing to her with his tongue if her moans and cries were of any indication. The hanyou had discovered that little nub that became rather swollen and hard seemed to give her particular pleasure as he alternated between running his tongue around and over it and sucking on it. He kept at it until she practically screamed as she jerked against his mouth. He continued to stroke her with his tongue when she came into his mouth. He felt her body reposition as she turned loose of his headboard and planted her hands against the mattress. She had dropped her head to look under her body to say, "Your turn now."

"You want to, like this?" he asked, making certain of her intentions.

"I think so. You're half dog demon, aren't you? And I've heard… well… I'd like to try it," Kagome said softly, her body flushed with excitement.

InuYasha kissed her back as he covered her and used one hand to guide himself into her. He could feel his youkai blood surge as he mounted her this way though he was still careful as he slid into her hot passage.

"Gods, InuYasha," Kagome whispered. "You feel so good this way."

Encouraged, he pulled back and began to thrust into her. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder blade, his hair spilling forward to mix with hers as he set a steady rhythm. He slid easily across her back as the friction quickly gave way to sweat. Placing one hand behind hers on the mattress, he used his other to reach around for her breast and then trailed down to where they were joined. The hanyou heard her gasp as he placed the pad of this middle finger over her pearl and began to rub.

Kagome couldn't help herself. He was hitting somewhere deep inside of her like this that he hadn't reached before. She began rocking back against his forward thrusts, wanting to come with him inside of her. She felt that wonderful knot start to build in her belly when he began to rub that fleshy button that gave her so much pleasure as well.

"Harder, Inu…Yasha… and faster," Kagome panted as her climax started to build. "Oh, gods…"

The hanyou's motions became almost frantic as he began to hammer into her with more force. He could feel his own blood racing through him and his groin tighten while he thrust into her, his strokes becoming shorter and more powerful.

The woman beneath him screamed his name as her body clamped down on his with her climax. The sudden feeling of his cock being milked as her channel squeezed and fluttered around him made InuYasha cry out as he released into her. Pulling himself more upright, he held her at the waist as he continued to gently hump her while he poured his seed into her body. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feelings that were almost overwhelming him. He finally understood why Miroku said there was no substitute for a real woman though he also knew that he would never want to do this with anyone but Kagome. Somehow, the bond they shared made it… special.

He ran his hands up and down her back, delicately trailing his claws along her spine and making her shiver. He had cut them back that morning, expecting to take her out to celebrate, but they were already growing back.

"Are you cold?" he asked in a quiet voice as he began to rub circles on her back with the palms of his hands instead.

"No, it's just your touch… you gave me Goosebumps," she responded, equally as soft. "When you're ready, will you just hold me for awhile?"

With reluctance, the hanyou disengaged from her and helped her to turn over. When she was on her side, he settled down to face her.

He saw a surprised look on her face as she reached forward to stroke his cheek. "What are these, InuYasha?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with confusion.

"Go look in the mirror," Kagome suggested, running her thumb from his cheek to his hairline.

Curious as to what she was talking about, he did as she asked. His eyebrows disappeared up into his sweat drenched bangs as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Markings… like my father…" he said, mostly to himself. "I wonder what…"

Kagome had joined him, and he wrapped his arm around her as she reached up to trace one with her thumb. "They're already beginning to fade. What are they?"

"My father and half brother both have facial markings. My brother actually has two on each check, but my dad's were almost like these. I could feel my youkai blood trying to surface when we were together that way… maybe this is some kind of side effect," InuYasha speculated. "I've never seen them before."

"I kind of like them. Too bad they're fading already." Kagome had his face cupped in her hands and was stroking each cheek with her thumbs.

InuYasha placed his hands over hers and, holding them, leaned forward to kiss her. He couldn't help it; she just kept surprising him. Every aspect of his demon heritage seemed to fascinate her rather than frighten or repulse her. Warmth spread through his entire body as he realized his mother had been right. He never thought there would be someone to love him for himself, especially after the fiasco with Kikyou, and yet here she was. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her flush against his body. He felt her arms snake around his torso in return while he just held her.

**o0o000o0o**

Miroku was getting frustrated. He was certain he would turn up something on Sango but appeared to have no luck. He couldn't understand why his search kept turning up some boy named Kohaku instead. Finally, after another set of articles came up about the twentieth time he'd modified his search, he decided to read one of them just to see who this kid was that was keeping him from finding information on the girl of his dreams.

"Oh, shit…" he muttered out loud as he read.

"…_TAKAYAMA, Kohaku was committed to an undisclosed psychiatric facility after the murder of his father and the employees of the furniture making shop of the same name. The sole survivor of the vicious attack was his elder sister, Sango. It is not known how she fought off his assault with the axe and managed to subdue him before passing out. Doctors can only speculate as to why she lived when all of the others were struck down where they stood. The police are still waiting to take her statement regarding the incident. After remaining in a coma for ten days, she has finally awakened but is considered in grave but stable condition. Her presiding physician is not willing to make a prognosis on her recovery from the terrible wound to her back created by the axe. He will only say that it is a miracle that she is alive and that she currently has no memory of what happened. The authorities will be notified when and if she is able to recall the events of that day." _

"Sweet Buddha, what have you been through?" Miroku said as he continued reading through the different articles on the subject. Most were in the same vein: no one knew why he had attacked; it was a miracle Sango had lived; it was suspected that he had been brainwashed; Sango still could not recall what had happened.

Once the tabloid rags took interest, the speculations became a lot wilder. However, the one common thread through all of them was that they could not get one solitary person to say anything bad about Kohaku from before the incident. There was no wild teenage rebellion or rampage, no drinking, fighting, wild parties - nothing. Everyone said he was a quiet, polite, boy who was always willing to give a helping hand to anyone who needed it. Kohaku adored his older sister and father, and he regretted that he never really knew his mother who had died when he was very young. Even the families of those who had been murdered could not be goaded into saying anything negative against him. They all hoped his sister pulled through and that whoever had been behind this was caught and punished. No one believed that Kohaku would do anything like that on his own.

Printing out everything that he thought was relevant, Miroku put the papers in his briefcase and rushed out the door. He had to go show what he had discovered to InuYasha.

_To be continued…_


	15. Discoveries and Confessions

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review that I can answer, I use the review response mechanism to reply.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 14: Discoveries and Confessions**

The rumbling of Kagome's stomach disrupted the easy silence between them as InuYasha held her close. He rubbed her back as he said, "We probably should see about dinner. I promised to take you out to celebrate, after all."

Kagome couldn't help but to giggle. "My stomach seems to keep interrupting, doesn't it?" She looked down as she felt the reminders of their latest coupling running down her legs. "And I think I could use a shower."

InuYasha leaned over to kiss her. "Had enough for the day?" he asked softly.

"I'll never have enough of you, but I am a little sore as well as hungry. Want to join me?" she replied.

He grinned as he took her hand and led her towards the master bath.

Kagome wasn't ready to put her skimpy undergarments and dress back on, so InuYasha gave her one of his yukata to wear. It swallowed her small frame, but it would do to wear around the house. She insisted that the hanyou not wear any more clothing than she did, so he was wearing one as well. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy and content as he dug through a drawer looking for the takeout menu. He rarely looked at it since he usually ordered the same thing, but he told Kagome that it was her celebration, so even if they ate in, she needed to make the selections. InuYasha then put on a pot of coffee to brew while she studied the menu.

**o0o000o0o**

Miroku shook his head as he saw the takeout van in the parking lot at the dojo. Some things would never change, at least not any time soon. InuYasha was actually a good cook, but he'd rather order Ramen from the place down the street. Grabbing his briefcase, he hurried through the gate towards the house.

He nodded at the delivery boy when he passed him on the path. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even stop to announce himself. It wasn't unusual for him to drop in on InuYasha on Sunday evening, anyway.

"InuYasha-" He was cut off when he felt a clawed hand at his throat as he was pushed roughly against a wall.

"Don't you ever stop?" InuYasha hissed, obviously upset at the intrusion.

"InuYasha… I… what… but…" Miroku was mortified. His briefcase hit the floor. What had he done?

"InuYasha, don't hurt him; he didn't know," a soft voice said from the kitchen. "Weren't you just saying it wasn't unusual for him to drop in on Sundays?"

"Kag… Kagome? Kagome's here?" Miroku quailed from against the wall. "I'm sorry, InuYasha… You know… oh my gods, her birthday…"

"Yes, it's her birthday. Didn't you see her car in the lot?" the angry hanyou asked.

"No, only the delivery van. I'm sorry; I'll go," Miroku apologized. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"InuYasha, he's your best friend, and I don't want to be the one to come between you. We have plenty of food, so please ask him to stay. I'm sure he had a good reason for coming over," the voice of reason suggested.

Miroku felt the hand relaxing from around his throat. He opened his eyes that he'd squeezed shut tight upon being shoved against the wall and was surprised to see InuYasha wearing his sleeping yukata. However, that was nothing compared to the shock of seeing Kagome wrapped in a yukata that swallowed her and was obviously one of the hanyou's.

InuYasha gave him a look that clearly said, "Don't say it," so he didn't though Miroku was having a hard time controlling the grin that wanted to stretch from ear to ear. Instead, he said, "I found information on Sango. If you had a phone, I would have called. I couldn't wait to show you."

"Can we eat first? I'm kind of hungry," Kagome interrupted. "Though I'd like to see what you found out, too."

InuYasha and Miroku followed her into the kitchen. "Good heavens, no Ramen? Are we having a celebration?" Miroku asked as he looked at the amount of food on the table.

InuYasha grudgingly answered, "Kagome ordered, and yes."

Kagome blushed. "I was so hungry I couldn't make up my mind. InuYasha asked if I would become an instructor, and of course I said that I would love to. Help yourself. We've got Tempura, Gomaae with Spinach, Sushi, Yakitori, and there is Ramen since it's InuYasha's favorite."

"Thanks, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your party," Miroku apologized again.

"Never mind, Monk. You're lucky… well, you're lucky we're even here. We were supposed to go out…" InuYasha started.

"But I didn't really want to… and then… well…" Kagome flushed bright red.

"So, did he give you a Keikogi like mine?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, and I love it. I've admired yours for so long," she answered.

"Are we going to talk or eat?" the frustrated hanyou interrupted.

"Miroku, we'll be right back," Kagome said. "InuYasha?"

Kagome led InuYasha to the sunken room which she knew he retreated to when he was troubled. "InuYasha, I meant what I said. Miroku has stood by you through thick and thin. At least we weren't… well… we weren't… you know… when he showed up. You're making the situation worse. Just settle down, will you? If anyone should be embarrassed, it's me. And I'll admit I was surprised when he burst in, but he _is_ your best friend and has been for a long time. It can't be like this if I'm going to be working with the both of you. When I leave tonight, I want you to do whatever it is that guys do and sort it out. Understand?"

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He nuzzled the side of her face with his as he breathed in her calming scent. "I'm sorry. It's so new to me. I can't believe how angry I was when he showed up. I was… jealous… that he invaded our time together. And then I didn't want him to look at you. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I should have told him yesterday before we left the dojo."

"This is new to both of us, and we'll have to learn together. I'll probably get envious sometimes when you have to work with female students at the dojo, but I'll have to remember it is part of who you are; it's what you do. Now, can we go back and have a civil conversation before our supper gets cold?" she responded.

"Keh," InuYasha answered.

The rest of the meal went more peacefully. Once the dishes and containers were cleared away, Miroku retrieved his briefcase that he'd dropped in the entryway. Pulling out the articles he'd printed, he said, "I found these this afternoon. You won't believe what Sango has been through."

Tears were streaming down Kagome's face as she read the accounts of what had happened. Brushing them away, she said softly, "I think I understand now."

InuYasha wanted to wipe her tears away for her and hold her, but not in front of Miroku. "What, Kagome? What is it?"

Miroku had been sitting in silence as they poured over the articles.

Kagome looked up. "Just this look she sometimes gets… I noticed it first around Souta and then in Miroku's Buddhism class. Souta must remind her of her own brother and the class of the deaths. I mentioned about how Shinto only deals with life but Buddhism with everything else. All she would say is, 'I know.'"

"The Buddhist monks in her area took care of the cremation and burial, as is their tradition. She had to make decisions that seem to worry her. I hope in the course of the class I can answer her questions," Miroku said.

InuYasha was shaking his head. "And that certainly accounts for the scar on her back. I hadn't seen anything like it in over a hundred years. Well, now that you know what happened, do you intend to do anything?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, I'll follow your advice not to let her know that I suspect anything out of the ordinary about her. I think you're right in that it will scare her off. But I had to know. Kagome, promise me you won't say anything."

Startled, Kagome looked up. "No, of course not, Miroku. I just thought she seemed so alone and then after seeing that scar in the dressing room… I'd wondered what happened, too. Thanks for telling us."

Miroku nodded.

"Well, I'd better get dressed so I can go home," Kagome said.

InuYasha's eyes widened at her statement, as did Miroku's.

Kagome looked down and blushed. "I… I… I spilled something on my dress. Hopefully it's dry now." She stood from the table and added, "You two stay here. I'll just be a few minutes."

First, she went to the entry and retrieved her jacket, and then made her way to InuYasha's bedroom where her clothes were scattered. Her body became flushed as she recalled the events of the afternoon. She donned her undergarments before slipping into the black dress, tugging the hem down as far as she could. Unfortunately, that wasn't very far. She sighed as she pulled the jacket on over it. Well, they were all adults and from his reputation, Miroku knew full well what they'd been doing. It was embarrassing to some extent, but maybe it was better to get it out into the open sooner rather than later.

"Well, I'm ready to go," Kagome said as she returned to the kitchen, still flushed pink. She was clutching her new Keikogi she had retrieved from the living room.

Miroku's eyes sprang wide open at the sight of the girl in the very short form fitting dress. No wonder they hadn't made it out of the house.

Kagome couldn't help but notice and said, "I should have worn this for the first day of your class. I would have fit in better."

InuYasha growled, and Miroku choked.

"I'll walk you to your car," the hanyou stated before Miroku actually could say anything in response.

She smiled. "Thanks, InuYasha. Goodnight, Miroku. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Kagome. Be careful going home," Miroku responded.

"Don't worry, I will."

InuYasha waited for Kagome to put on her shoes and pick up her handbag and then followed her out of the house. She took his hand as he walked alongside her to follow the path that led back to the gate. Before they reached it, she stopped and turned into him. "Will you kiss me one more time?" she asked softly.

The hanyou had wanted to, so badly, before she left. He gladly lowered his mouth to hers, though they both had to work at not getting carried away.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Kagome wrapped her arm around him and nestled her head against his chest. Her other arm, clutching the Keikogi and her handbag, was pressed between them. "Promise me you'll talk to him and not be angry. Don't forget, he was your friend long before you met me."

"Keh. You're right. I already scared him badly enough. I'll try not to do it again – unless he makes me," InuYasha said.

"It's all so new. It'll work out," she responded. "Come on, I'd better head home before it gets too late. I don't want Mama to worry."

"Your mother is something else, isn't she?" he commented.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, she is. All in all, I'm glad she's my mother."

"Me, too," InuYasha agreed.

Miroku had poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and was waiting apprehensively for the hanyou to return. Just once, why couldn't he do something without interrupting the couple? He realized how angry InuYasha was, and it was only the second time he could ever remember the hanyou's wrath being directed at him. However, in spite of that, he could no longer hold back the grin that had been threatening to overtake him ever since he saw the two and concluded how they'd spent the afternoon celebrating.

"What are you grinning about," InuYasha said irately as he stalked back into the kitchen.

"You finally got laid!" Miroku exclaimed, followed promptly by, "Oh, shit, I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Monk, don't make me break my promise to Kagome not to kill you," the hanyou stated.

**o0o000o0o**

"So, what did you find out?" Kouga demanded.

Ginta and Hakkaku shrank away from him. They really didn't want to bear the brunt of his anger.

Kouga was practically shaking with fury. "Where have my students gone? Why have they not returned to my dojo?"

"I… well… we couldn't really find out," Ginta started. "All they would tell us was that they didn't want to come back."

"WHO told you? The cubs? What of their parents? What did _they_ have to say in the matter?" The irate ookami asked.

Both of the lower ranked wolves looked at the ground, not wanting to meet his gaze. Hakkaku finally answered, "That _was_ the parents. They support the cubs' decision not to return. They say you acted… dishonorably… in the public venue. They say that they were embarrassed that a half-breed and bunch of humans showed more honor than a youkai sensei did. They were humiliated that full youkai were defeated by mere humans. They have no interest in returning here for instruction from you."

Ginta and Hakkaku both steeled themselves for the blows that were surely to come.

Instead, Kouga turned and stalked away before ordering, "You are to follow them. I don't care which ones. Find out if they've given up training completely, or if they have started going somewhere else. Don't come back until you have something definite to tell me. Understand?"

"Yes, Kouga, we will follow your instructions." Both of the ookami youkai fled the dojo before Kouga changed his mind and wanted to take his rage out on them.

**o0o000o0o**

The house was quiet as Kagome entered and pulled off her flats to put them away in the shoe cupboard. The kitchen light was still on, so she padded towards it to see if her mother was waiting up on her.

"Hello, Dear. How did it go?" Mama asked her. "Would you like some tea?"

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome responded softly. "He asked if I would teach with him, and of course I said yes. He told me you had already said it was okay, and he gave me this." She slid the Keikogi across the table to her, embroidery side up, so she could see it.

"That's wonderful, Kagome. I know you've admired the one that Miroku wears. Did he tell you anything about this piece?" her mother questioned.

"Yes. InuYasha said it's a picture of his father in his true form. He said the original hangs in his brother's art gallery," Kagome responded.

"There's another one like him?" Mama was surprised.

"I'm not sure… he mentioned he had a half-brother when Miroku and I stayed the night with him. I get the feeling they aren't very close. I think his brother may be a full youkai, but I'm not certain. Maybe I'll ask him one of these days if the time seems right," Kagome said. She'd almost blurted out about InuYasha turning human that night but caught herself. It was also the fact that his brother was not allowed to know his secret that made her think he was a full demon, like their father.

"And how did everything else go?" Mama inquired.

Kagome blushed and looked at her cup of tea. "What…what do you mean?"

"Well, I think your dress is on backwards for starters." Mama couldn't help but to chuckle.

Kagome looked down and realized that not only was the tag sticking up, but the seam that was supposed to run down the middle of her back was down the middle of her front. She couldn't help but to flush a deeper shade of red.

Mama ignored her embarrassment. "So, by any chance is that what the girls bought you for your birthday?"

The young woman only nodded in response.

"And I gather you didn't want to wear it when you went out with them?" she continued.

Kagome nodded but then shook her head and sighed.

"So, did InuYasha appreciate it?" Mama asked.

Kagome sipped her tea before she answered, "He said I was beautiful."

"Was that before or after you took it off?"

"Mama!"

"No matter. Are you happy?" her mother asked quietly.

Kagome finally looked up to meet her eyes. "Yes, Mama, very."

"Good, because that's all that really matters. To be honest, I was surprised you were home this early," she commented.

Kagome sighed. "Miroku showed up. I was afraid InuYasha was going to kill him. I told him I was going home, and I wanted them to sort it out. They've been friends for too long for me to cause a rift between them."

"That was very mature and understanding of you, Kagome. He's probably used to dropping in, since InuYasha doesn't have a phone."

"He'd finally found some information on Sango. Oh, Mama…" her voice trailed away.

"Honey, what is it?"

Kagome proceeded to tell her everything that Miroku had dug up as her mother listened in silence. Tears clouded her vision as she relayed what she'd read and that she couldn't let on to Sango that she knew.

"Kagome, just be a friend to her like you have been. Feel free to ask her over anytime you want to. It sounds like she really is all alone. She probably came to Tokyo to get away from everything, but your past can have a way of catching up to you when you least expect it," Mama suggested.

"Like InuYasha?" Kagome said softly.

"Exactly like that. But you already knew him for the man he really is. In fact, all of his students and their parents knew. I think he was more astonished than anyone, including that _woman_, at the show of support for him. Actions can speak far louder than words. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm about ready for bed. You certainly had a busy day for a Sunday. When you go back to the dojo, remember that InuYasha or Sango are welcome here anytime. If you stay late, I'll expect him to walk you home and have supper with you."

Kagome giggled. "He does love your cooking as long as there's no curry involved."

"I know. Of course the other alternative would be for you to just spend the night there, but I hope you would at least pick up the phone and call to let me know. Otherwise, I'd worry," Mama suggested.

It took a minute for what her mother said to sink in, but when it did Kagome turned red and fled upstairs.

Mama picked up the tea cups and put them in the sink. They could wait until in the morning to be washed and put away. All she could think was that once they'd gotten past their own insecurities and stubbornness, those two had accomplished more in a single day than she'd ever expected. Humming to herself, she headed to her bedroom, grateful that one major obstacle in her daughter's happiness had finally been cleared.

_To be continued… _

**Feudal Association News**

The **Feudal Association** voting is currently underway. Thanks so much to **quirkyslayer** for the nomination received for** Reminders on the Wind** in the **Best** **InuYasha/Kagome Fanfiction **category

If you are interested in checking it out, including previous winners and current nominees, try the Feudal Association Home Page at feudalassociation (dot) cadkitten (dot) com. To join, go to the Feudal Association Yahoo!Groupat groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com /group/FeudalAssociation. The Feudal Association is unique in that you are allowed to nominate and vote on Fanart as well as Fanfiction. They do not close membership, so you are allowed to join and participate throughout the process.

**IYFG News**

The first round of InuYasha Fanfiction Guild Nominations for the Third Quarter of 2007 (July - September) is over and seconding will take place from November 1st – 10th. Thank you to **Mage Delbene, Shannah, Patty, malitiadixie, farawayeyes, **and** Quirkyslayer** for the nominations received. I really appreciate it!

Best AU/AR - _Minoue  
_Best Drama - _Minoue  
_Best Miroku/Sango Romance - _Minoue  
_Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance - _Minoue  
_Best Lemon - Come Undone  
Best Oneshot - Art is Life  
Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance - Art is Life  
Best Vignette - Reminders on the Wind  
Best Canon - Reminders on the Wind  
Best Characterization - Reminders on the Wind (Kagome)


	16. Close Encounters of the Youkai Kind

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

**_Minoue_**

**15: Close Encounters of the Youkai Kind**

The students accepted Kagome as a new instructor easily, which both InuYasha and Miroku expected. She had been helping with the younger students for some time, after all, and they adored her. However, one change that InuYasha insisted on was that she no longer perform chores around the dojo. Now that he was paying her as a staff member, she no longer needed to work to cover her classes. Instead, he quietly asked both her and Miroku if they knew of any other students whose parents were struggling that they might offer the opportunity to. Souta would continue as he had, but he would need help. Knowing that her brother was more in touch with his classmates, Kagome asked him if he knew of anyone who might fit the bill. Nodding somberly, he told her that the father of two of the students, a brother and sister, had just lost his job. They were paid up until the end of the month but would have to drop their classes if he had not found work by then. Hugging him, Kagome said that she would let InuYasha know.

It turned out that the father of another one of the girls worked for the same company and had also been laid off. InuYasha called them in separately and informed them of the opportunity and what would be involved. The students and parents alike were grateful and accepted. With two boys and two girls, they should easily be able to handle the tasks that needed to be completed daily. InuYasha said that he would work out a schedule based on their training to make sure that each day was covered. He also silently returned their payment for the rest of the month since they could start right away.

Kagome was worried about how she would fit into the routine that was already established between InuYasha and Miroku but discovered that her fears were unfounded. First, she was told to continue helping Miroku with the growing class of nine to twelve year olds and to concentrate on her class with the ookami youkai. The female wolves were still uncomfortable coming in the same time as the males. So, with InuYasha's permission, Kagome set a schedule with them to come in early on Wednesday mornings before she had to go to her own classes and then on Saturday mornings before the males arrived for their class.

It was those early morning classes that led to Kagome spending Tuesday and Friday nights with her new lover with her mother's blessing. She said it would be better for Kagome to just stay at InuYasha's rather than to have to get up and be over there by the crack of dawn. Kagome didn't know what understanding InuYasha and Miroku had come to, but no comments were made about their arrangement – at least none that she ever heard. Even when he came over early on Saturday mornings as had been his custom, InuYasha and Kagome were both already dressed and in the kitchen drinking coffee while eating their breakfast. The only comment that Kagome ever overheard was when Miroku told InuYasha that he was truly happy to see him so relaxed and content. Kagome blushed at the thought of just how well sated she was on those Wednesday and Saturday mornings.

However, that did lead to the one embarrassing question from one of the ookami girls. The youngest of the three finally asked what Kagome had done to be forced to submit so often. When it dawned on Kagome what she was asking, she flushed bright red and was glad they were away from any of the others in the smaller training room. She had to explain that it was different for humans than it was for the ookami youkai, and it wasn't submission but an act of love. That led to a session that was more girl talk than training, but the ookami females understood a lot better when they were finished. They had never really been convinced that they would not be forced to submit to either InuYasha or Miroku at some point since they knew little to nothing about humans.

The girls didn't know that what they had been subjected to would be considered rape and was completely unacceptable by human standards. Kagome didn't know anything about inu youkai in comparison to ookami youkai, but she did reassure them that InuYasha followed human standards in that manner. They could safely train with him or Miroku and never have to worry about that. InuYasha's idea of punishment was more along the lines of the student cleaning the training floor alone rather than with the entire class.

By the time the girls left for the day, they understood that they really were safe at InuYasha's dojo. For not only would neither he nor Miroku abuse them in such a manner, he would not let the other males have contact with them so that they could make an excuse to do so later either. As a result when the three girls returned for the next class they had two additional girls with them. They were nervous as InuYasha watched them spar with Kagome, but he only made his notes and then left them so that he could discuss the new arrivals with her later in private.

Because Kagome's Saturday class was before the males arrived, and InuYasha was still firm about her not having any contact with them, she'd taken to archery practice again out back to pass the rest of the morning away. Besides, after working with first three and now five youkai, she found herself tiring faster than she liked. Her legs were strong because of years of running up and down the shrine staircase, so it was her upper body that she felt was holding her back. Back when she first started as a student, and InuYasha had mentioned she could use some strengthening, he had recommended the bow and arrow to her. She not only had to learn to fire it right-handed, but with her weaker left hand as well. As a result, she had kept at it until she could shoot accurately from either side. It wasn't easy and had taken her well over a year to master, but she'd persisted until she'd met her goal. Kagome had not practiced in some time and discovered that she had indeed lost some of the strength she'd built up. She had to release the tension on the bow before firing again. Her first arrow hadn't made it to the target because she wasn't able to draw the string back far enough with her left hand.

When Sango discovered that Kagome was working out in the same clearing she used for throwing the over-sized boomerang, she'd started coming about the same time. Kagome would fire at the target in one direction, while Sango hurled the boomerang in another. Since they weren't watching each other, Kagome found Sango's shout each time as she threw it a good distraction. She'd completely missed the target a few times until she got used to it. Rather than be annoyed, she decided you never know when something like that could come in handy and considered it a challenge, instead.

Several weeks had gone by and they were settled into their routine. The previous weekend had been the end of "Golden Week," and Kagome had stayed at the shrine to help with all of the visitors. She missed her time with InuYasha since the entire week was a holiday for many. Even classes at the dojo were not held during that period because so many people traveled. Her mother had hugged her and thanked her before she whispered into her ear that it would just make InuYasha that much more appreciative when she was free again. Sango didn't have any plans, so she had come and stayed with them for the long weekend and even helped at the Shrine store. Buyo actually got some exercise attempting to chase Kirara around the grounds. They couldn't help but to laugh as the female taunted him while staying just out of reach.

It was the first Saturday after the long holiday, and things were pretty much back to normal.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said as the other girl entered the dressing room. "How are you doing?"

"Thinking about wearing short sleeves since it's starting to warm up out there," the older girl replied. "How about you?"

"The same. It seems unusually warm, so I brought a change of clothes, just in case. I'm glad I did."

Sango nodded as she pulled her shirt over her head and pulled out a t-shirt to put on instead. Kagome had noticed that Sango always made certain to keep her back away from her when she changed, but she had never given any indication that she thought anything about it. Stripping down to her sports bra and panties, she took out a tank top and pair of shorts and slipped into them. Placing everything she didn't need into her locker, Kagome turned back around. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

"I'm set. Is your stuff in the office?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I put my bow and arrows in there, so we can go around through the front door. InuYasha mentioned that the guys have been a bit rowdy after having last week off. I think he was trying to tell me that he and Miroku had their hands full without us going through the dojo," Kagome responded.

"Those guys do seem kind of… predatory…" Sango said as she followed Kagome to the office.

"You have _no_ idea," Kagome answered.

Sango picked up her boomerang out of the corner. "Is that why you never work with them?"

"Partly. InuYasha said they come from a community that has very different ideas about male/female relations. He took them as students because they asked for help, but he doesn't trust them when it comes to girls." Changing the subject, Kagome asked, "Is Kirara already out back?"

"Yes. She genuinely seems to enjoy coming here. She just meowed and hopped over the fence and went to explore. I'm really glad he doesn't mind me bringing her with me," Sango replied.

Kagome actually giggled as they went through the front door. When Sango looked at her questionably, she said, "I just think it's kind of funny that they seem to get along so well. I mean, she's a cat, and he's half inu youkai. It seems like they'd be natural enemies."

Kagome looked around as she felt something brush her consciousness. Deciding that it just must be the auras of the ookami youkai that were already inside, she shook herself and continued along the path with Sango beside her.

"He was really pissed when we came last week and none of them were here," Ginta whispered to Hakkaku.

"How were we supposed to know about stupid human holidays?" his pack member answered. "He sure was mad when he found out the students had starting training here with that hanyou. And why does he want the human bitch? Did he ever say?"

Ginta shook his head. "He just said she would be sorry she turned him down at the tournament; she should have recognized the sheer power that he has as a full youkai. Are you sure she'll be out here to practice alone while the others are inside?"

"That's what I heard. I finally got one of them to talk, and he said the bitch never comes around them, and that the half-breed has made it clear that females are off-limits at his dojo. They've seen her come out to practice somewhere out here." Hakkaku stood up to look around in order to see if there was any sign of their target yet.

Suddenly, two heads came within sight, and he ducked back down behind the bushes. "Shit, there are two of them! Which one are we supposed to take?"

Ginta whispered, "There's two of them, and two of us. How much trouble can two human bitches be? You grab one, and I'll grab the other."

The two girls were taking their positions, backs towards each other in the clearing, when Hakkaku said eagerly, "Ready, let's go!"

The first mistake they made was in not determining who would snatch which girl, and they both found themselves trying to take Sango.

The second was not waiting for her to release the boomerang. Sango was preparing to hurl it when they came at her, so instead of throwing it, she used it to hit them in the stomach.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she slammed the weapon into them.

Kagome whirled and realized that the weak auras that she had felt were from these two. She ran to Sango's side, nocking an arrow when she reached her. The two wolves were back on their feet, circling them.

"What do you want!" Kagome demanded. "You are not part of the ookami youkai training here!"

"What do you mean?" Ginta asked.

"I think she means that she knows what we are," Hakkaku responded. "Which means she knows it's fruitless to fight us; we're much stronger than puny humans!"

"What are they talking about, Kagome," Sango asked, never taking her eyes off of their opponents.

"That they are wolf demons, like the others in the dojo. Except these have an agenda of their own, don't you?" Kagome answered. "Answer me - why are you here, and why are you attacking us?"

"We just do as we're told as you should, you bitch," Ginta stated. "We can make this easy, or we can make it hard."

"We will not give in to you, and we will not submit," Kagome answered with confidence. "In fact, I think you're about to have your hands full."

Kagome could feel what Sango could not – there was a large, warm aura approaching at an incredible speed from above. "Sango, whatever you do, don't move."

That was the only warning the older girl received as a loud roar came from above. A huge fierce cat with two tails and teeth like a Saber-tooth tiger was coming at them, flames flickering around her legs and tails.

"Where the hell did that fire cat come from!" Ginta exclaimed as he and his partner both cowered away from her.

Another roar sent the wolves running when she landed in the clearing. She galloped after them long enough to make certain they were well on their way before returning to the two stunned girls.

"Don't worry, Sango; she won't hurt you," Kagome said.

"I… I… I know… but how…" Sango asked, sounding confused.

"Kirara is a demon cat. InuYasha said she would reveal herself to you if her true form was ever needed." Kagome was scratching the ear of the still large cat.

Kirara was rubbing against Sango, though she was careful not to knock her off of her feet. She yowled and stuck her head between Sango's legs.

"You want me to ride you?" Sango asked.

Kirara looked at Kagome and yowled again. "I think she wants the two of us to ride her, Kagome."

"Are you certain?" Kagome asked. She knew the two somehow could communicate with each other, but she didn't really understand it.

"Something's up, let's go," Sango said as she swung her leg over her back, right behind the giant cat's shoulders.

"Okay." Kagome climbed up behind her, her bow and quiver slung across her back.

With no warning, Kirara launched into the air and headed for the dojo where they were met by students fleeing out the back door. Kirara roared, and after one look at the flying cat with the two ladies on her back, they scattered out of the way. Kagome and Sango ducked as they flew through the open doorway.

Kirara landed and padded silently towards the dojo floor. They could hear the shouting before they caught sight of what was going on.

Kouga was there and had his arm around Miroku's neck. Two of the students lay injured on the floor, apparently at the wrath of the ookami youkai. The others that had not fled out the back door stood pressed against the walls to either side, either curious, or too afraid to move. InuYasha was bristling, but did not dare make a move lest Kouga snap his best friend's neck as he was threatening to. Unlike a youkai, it would be fatal to a human.

"So, a worthless hanyou and a human dare to steal my students from me!" Kouga snarled, reaching out and grabbing one of the boys that had not fled from within his reach. "I should kill the lot of you! You're all useless!"

"We did not-"

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't ask you anything, _human_," Kouga spat. He applied more pressure to Miroku's wind pipe so that he started to gasp for air.

"You! You fucking, worthless half-breed! _You_ did this! _You_ stole my students! None of you are worth the crap that you shit! I'm going to start with this one and then take care of the rest of you!" He slammed the wolf boy against the floor for emphasis.

InuYasha was furious. He had not asked these students to come to him but had accepted them because they needed his help. And now, Miroku was in danger. If he made a move towards him, Kouga would surely break his neck as he promised. It wouldn't be any more difficult than snapping a twig. Trying to reason with the angry youkai had not helped, though at the moment the hanyou wanted to wring Miroku's neck himself. Miroku had put himself in that position by trying to help the two students that received Kouga's blows upon his arrival.

Kagome slid silently off of Kirara's back and nocked an arrow in her bow. She hadn't cared much for Kouga when she first met him, but she could not even begin to explain the revulsion that it brought her to see him not only threatening Miroku, but the damage he had done to two of his own kind. From the odd angles they were laying, one appeared to have a broken arm, and the other's leg looked like it had been snapped. She could not remember ever feeling so angry. Raising her bow and pulling the arrow back to her shoulder, she said quietly but in a commanding voice, "Let him go - _now_."

"And who the hell are you to tell me-" Kouga started as he looked up at where the order came from. He cut himself off in astonishment.

Kagome and her bow and arrow were totally engulfed in a glowing pink aura. The power that he had felt that day at the tournament had manifested itself – against him. The wolf demons that had followed Kirara back in along with those still on the floor all scrambled to make certain they were well out of her way.

"Release him, or I _will_ shoot you," she said. "Ask InuYasha. I'm a very good shot with this thing."

"What about this one," Kouga sneered as he pulled Miroku in front of him.

"My arrows only hit bad guys. That would be you, not Miroku. You are not welcome here. Let him go and leave. Your cohorts that tried to grab me and Sango already took off with their tails between their legs," Kagome stated.

Kirara roared for emphasis and stalked forward, growling.

"Kouga, we did not steal your students. They came here of their own free will, wanting to learn. They were tired of being beaten and humiliated but not becoming any stronger," InuYasha added. "We did not force them to come here but accepted them when they asked to study with us. They are learning there are ways other than yours."

The wolf snarled again and pointed at Kagome. "Then why does SHE smell of you! She should be with me, not submitting to a piece of dogshit like you! I came today to take her for myself, and I still will!"

InuYasha almost snapped at that statement, and he could feel his youkai blood starting to boil at the threat against Kagome. He started to glow red with his own aura, making even Miroku's eyes grow wide at the sight.

Even through his rage, Kouga could feel the sheer power that was boiling underneath the surface of the hanyou. It was bad enough that the miko he'd wanted to claim as his own had an arrow pointed at him, but all kinds of warning bells were going off telling him that he'd gone too far with the hanyou. Deciding he'd rather live to fight another day, the wolf threw Miroku against the floor and took off for the door.

Kagome could feel the fury radiating from InuYasha and saw the aura as well as the markings on his face. What she didn't expect were the reddening eyes as he turned to look at her. Dropping her bow, she ran to his side and immediately reached up to run her thumbs across his cheeks. Following her instincts, she pulled his mouth to hers though there was nothing gentle about the kiss. It was bruising and feral, his elongated fangs nicking her lips and tongue and causing them to bleed. However, the taste of her blood in his mouth seemed to bring him back to himself, and his golden eyes had returned when he released her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he ran the pad of his thumb across her bleeding lip.

"I'm not," she answered. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "You?"

Kagome answered, "Yeah."

"Well, what about me?" they heard from the floor.

Startled, they looked to see Sango on her knees with Miroku's head in her lap. Kagome couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that, from the angle he was at, she couldn't see the grin on his face. Kirara was standing practically over them keeping everyone else in the building away.

"Miroku, are you all right?" InuYasha knelt next to him on one side, and Kirara made room for Kagome on the other.

"Just a little bruised I think, and my neck is sore. He has quite a grip, you know. You'd better check on them though." Miroku leaned back against Sango's legs as he pointed at the two ookami youkai.

"Oh, shit," InuYasha said as he moved to them. "At least they'll heal quickly. We need to get these bones set. It would be best to do it while they're still passed out."

Miroku struggled to sit up but fell back, dizzy. "Well, I'm useless at the moment. You'll have to get a couple of the older boys to help you."

"That won't be necessary," a new voice interrupted.

InuYasha looked up to see the parents that had come to pick up their cubs at the end of training. InuYasha bowed his head. "I am truly sorry. Your cubs have been injured while in my care, but we do need to get these bones set before they are moved."

He looked back up, expecting to see anger and hurt at their offspring being so grievously injured. But instead the male who spoke said, "We know you tried to protect them against Kouga, and that you had no reason to expect him to attack here. We had heard rumors but never thought he would actually do this. We had allowed him too much power in our lives, and he has now gone mad with rage at losing it. We will take steps to insure that nothing like this happens again. Now if you will set the bone, we will hold them down."

InuYasha nodded as he took the hand of the broken arm of the first boy. Two of the adults held him in place and InuYasha gave a quick, hard jerk so that you could hear the bones pop.

All three of the humans present winced at the sound.

"Kagome, would you go out back and find at least four pieces of wood we can use as temporary splints to hold them until they get home?"

Kagome nodded and rose. She felt grateful that Kirara decided to accompany her out back of the building.

While she did that, InuYasha moved to the youngster with the broken leg. "This is going to take more force. Are you ready?"

This time three of them latched on to his body and held on. Nodding, InuYasha pulled until they heard the bones crunch. Sango and Miroku both paled at the sickening sound.

Kagome had returned with four slats and then ran to the office for a roll of gauze. The two both started to regain consciousness as their broken limbs were wrapped.

"There - I think they should mend well though you should have your own doctors look at them when you get home," InuYasha said.

The adults nodded in agreement, and by now the cubs had all gathered around to watch in silence.

"Thank you, Sensei," the mother of the boy with the broken leg said. "I think we will stay home on Wednesday to let things settle down, but we will be back next Saturday if you will still allow us to come."

InuYasha stood and bowed. "If they wish to come and learn, then I am willing to teach them. None of this was their fault."

All of the ookami youkai around them bowed and said, "Thank you, Sensei," and then silently filed out of the dojo.

Once they were gone, Miroku said, "Well, I see that Kirara revealed herself to you. I'm glad you decided to bring her with you."

Sango almost dropped his head to the floor. "What is this? Did everyone know what she was but me?"

Kagome sat on the floor as Kirara shifted in front of them to her smaller form.

InuYasha squatted down to their level and said, "Sango, you should know you aren't working with exactly normal people here. You know I am a hanyou, so I could detect what she is because she carries an aura that other youkai can pick up. It can also be picked up by those with spiritual powers."

"Spiritual powers?" she questioned. "Kagome… when you had that arrow pointed at him…"

"What?" Kagome asked. She didn't realize anything unusual had happened.

"You were glowing pink along with your bow," Sango said. "I've never seen anything like it. But then InuYasha was doing the same thing, but red. Was that your demonic side?"

"Keh?" InuYasha responded. He knew he could feel his blood boiling, but didn't know that it did anything to make anyone see it.

"Could we hold off on this discussion until later? We have more students coming, and I have a tremendous headache," Miroku suggested. "Maybe we can have dinner together tonight, away from prying ears and eyes."

"The monk's right. The other students will be coming in for their afternoon classes. Kagome, do you feel all right?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded in response.

"Okay. For now, I think Miroku is a danger to himself after that wolf cut his air off. Sango, will you please help him up to the house and stay with him? I don't want to leave him alone after being choked and hit on the head. Kirara, will you go with them and help keep an eye on him for me? Kagome, you stay and assist me with the class coming in," the hanyou directed. "Everyone clear?"

Miroku tried to nod but instead clutched his head. "Oh, that hurts…"

Kirara transformed back to her large size and ran her rough tongue up the side of Miroku's face.

Miroku wiped his face. "What was that for?"

Sango giggled. "I think she feels sorry for you and is going to let you ride her if you want."

"Only if you come with me so I don't fall off," he answered.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. Even when Miroku was hurt some things would never change.

"All right, get going you two. We'll come up after classes are over," the hanyou told them.

"Is it okay if we find something for lunch?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, just get out of here. We'll see you later," InuYasha answered.

Miroku couldn't stop grinning as the fire cat padded silently out of the dojo with both charges on her back. However, he was disappointed that Sango was behind him rather than in front of him.

InuYasha shook his head. He hoped Miroku didn't do anything to make Sango kill him before he and Kagome finished the afternoon classes. He suspected that she could do as much damage as the wolf if angered.

The hanyou was brought back to the present by a gentle touch to his hand. "InuYasha?"

"I'm okay. Thanks, Kagome. I guess we'd better get this floor cleaned up before the others come in."

Kagome nodded and joined him. Wondering what it meant, she was thinking about his partial transformation as they went to work wiping down the training floor.

_To be continued…_

The second round of **InuYasha Fanfiction Guild** Nominations for the Third Quarter of 2007 (July - September) continue through Saturday, November 10th. Thank you _very_ much to **Mage Delbene, Shannah, Patty, malitiadixie, Farawayeyes** , **Quirkyslayer**, **Lady** **Griddlebone, thatsmyfiasco, Deborah, Priestess Skye, adeaneri, stonesneatstuff** (aka **knittingknots**), **LavenderRose**, **Ravenreux**, **akapiratequeen** and **dreamingtrees** for the nominations and seconds received, or for even trying to (but someone beat you to it). I really appreciate it! I'm also very grateful that everything still eligible has now been seconded. Thanks so much to each of you.

**Best AU/AR - **_**Minoue  
**_**Best Drama - **_**Minoue  
**_**Best Inu/Kag Romance - **_**Minoue  
**_**Best Lemon - Come Undone  
****Best Oneshot - Art is Life  
****Best Inu/Kag Romance - Art is Life  
****Best Vignette - Reminders on the Wind  
****Best Canon - Reminders on the Wind  
****Best Characterization - Reminders on the Wind (Kagome)**


	17. Q & A

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN**: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 16: Q & A**

Miroku found that attempting to sit up made his head hurt worse, so he remained slumped forward over Kirara's shoulders with his arms draped loosely around her neck. The cat padded silently along the path towards the house, having already discovered it in her prowls around the property.

Sango had been holding Miroku loosely at his waist to make certain that he didn't slip off to one side. She gasped as they emerged from the path through the wood into a clearing, and InuYasha's home loomed before them. Though simpler, it looked more like the house of a lord - like part of a castle from a bygone era. Kirara walked up the few steps to the sprawling veranda that ran the entire front of the dwelling. Sango slid from her back to open the door leading to the genkan. Kirara stopped just inside the door, allowing Sango to remove her shoes and then Miroku's. However, once she had his shoes off of his feet, he threw his leg over Kirara's back so that he could ease off of her.

"Kirara, you'd probably better go back to your smaller size before we go in. Sango, would you mind helping me? I wouldn't ask, but I'm still a bit dizzy," Miroku said.

Sango moved to him and placed her left arm around his waist as he draped an arm over her shoulder. He tried to make certain to keep to her left side as well, in spite of the fact that it was more awkward. He had to fight himself not to reach down and grope her butt.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I think so. Let's try the kitchen first," Miroku answered.

"Just tell me where to go," Sango responded.

They stepped up onto the raised wooden floor of the house, and Miroku directed, "To the left. The hall leads right to it."

Considering how old the house looked from the outside, Sango wasn't expecting the modern kitchen, complete with all stainless steel appliances. It was large enough that in addition to the island, which gave additional counter space with easy access from the refrigerator, stove, and sink, it also held a table for four. Miroku indicated that he wanted to sit in one of the chairs. He sat with something of a thud. "I probably should put some ice on my head where it bounced off of the floor. Would you mind getting the stuff for me?"

Sango shook her head, so Miroku told her where everything he needed could be found in the kitchen. Fortunately, InuYasha kept Ziploc bags for leftovers; so with one of those, some ice from the freezer, and a kitchen towel, she put a pack together for his head.

"Here you are, Sensei," Sango said softly as she handed the towel wrapped bag of ice to him.

"Miroku, please just call me Miroku when we aren't at the dojo or at school," he responded.

"You can call me Sango," she said, almost shyly.

"Thanks, Sango. I don't know about you, but I'm getting kind of hungry. There should be some sandwich meat and cheese in the fridge. The bread is in the pantry, in the upper door next to the refrigerator."

Sango found the ham and cheese and then laughed. "He must really like mayonnaise."

Miroku couldn't help but to grin. "Yeah, he puts it on just about everything. He stocks up on it when he goes for groceries, since he doesn't like to shop any more than he has to. He gets a lot of his stuff delivered. Would you see if you can figure out which is the open bottle and get it? The stuff is actually pretty good on sandwiches."

"He doesn't have any of the wasabi mayo, does he?" she asked as she looked through the bottles. "These all look the same. No, wait; he has the Sesame dressing and the Tasty dressing. " Sango pulled out one of each of the different flavored dressings and then found the bread.

"InuYasha doesn't like anything hot. You won't find any kind of curry, much less anything like wasabi, anywhere in the house," Miroku responded. He pointed towards a different cabinet. "You can find some plates up there, and the utensils are in the drawer below."

Sango was surprised at how well organized everything was as she pulled out the items she needed. Setting everything on the table between them, the two of them each made themselves a sandwich.

They were eating in relative silence when Sango finally asked, "So… Sensei InuYasha… and Kagome… are they…" then her voice trailed away.

Miroku set down the sandwich half he was working on. "Why do you ask?"

"It… it's… it's just that when he was… glowing… she ran to him without hesitation and kissed him. It kind of surprised me… that's all," Sango responded.

"I'm not certain exactly what happened there… I've never seen InuYasha transform like that before. Something happened when Kouga threatened Kagome. She seemed to know exactly what to do to bring him back to himself though. But to answer your question, and only because of what happened, the answer is yes. It hasn't been for very long, however - only since her birthday. They'd been fighting their feelings for each other for a long time. Nonetheless, it'd be best not to bring it up around them. They've been keeping it away from the dojo and out of public until today." Changing the subject, Miroku asked, "What happened to you and Kagome? She said something about his accomplices running off with their tails between their legs?"

"We were attacked by two men when we went out back to practice. Kagome said they were ookami youkai, but how did she know? I still don't understand," Sango commented.

"I'm not brushing you off, but I think it'd be best for InuYasha and Kagome to get here before we start that discussion. That's if you don't mind staying around for awhile today to baby sit me and wait for them to finish the afternoon classes," he replied. "All I can tell you right now is that she has the spiritual powers of a priestess and can feel their presence."

"So that's how she knew about Kirara?"

Miroku nodded his head in confirmation, and then slapped his hand to his head. "Ow; I'd better remember not do that again."

"So she told you?" Sango asked.

Miroku started to shake his head and then stopped himself. "No, I already knew."

"InuYasha told you?"

"I could tell myself. Kirara has a rather powerful aura in that small body."

"That must mean that you have spiritual powers, too," Sango deduced.

"Yes, though I've known about mine for a lot longer than Kagome has," Miroku offered.

Sango sat in silence for a few moments before she asked, "Is that how you ended up teaching a class on Buddhism? You seem so knowledgeable and enthusiastic about it. I thought maybe you were a monk."

Miroku didn't answer immediately and picked up his sandwich to take another bite.

Sango looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't pry."

He barely shook his head as he chewed. He was trying to decide what to tell her. While he normally didn't disclose his past to his students, Sango wasn't just any student. Plus, maybe she'd eventually open up to him if she knew more about him.

When he swallowed and after he took a drink, he said, "I was abandoned as a baby when someone left me at the Buddhist monastery. I was raised there, and they are the only family I've ever known."

"I…I… I'm so sorry," Sango whispered. "You don't know anything about your family?"

"Not really. Apparently my mother died shortly after I was born from complications, and my father couldn't deal with raising me alone. He thought that at least I would be fed and cared for by the monks. Well, that's what they told me the note that was left in the basket with me said. I don't think they really believed it though. One of them eventually told me that because there's up to five years in prison for abandoning a child, the monks thought that they'd been given misleading information. They figured it was more likely that I was the result of an affair or born out of wedlock, since it was unusual for boys to be abandoned. Still, they took it as some sign from the gods and kept me rather than putting me up for adoption. It was all I really knew until I was old enough for high school and then college." Miroku took another swallow of his drink.

"So you're not a monk, but you could be," Sango reasoned. "How did you end up teaching the class?"

"Actually, one of the monks from the monastery where I was raised used to teach it, but he was ready for retirement. I had just finished my undergraduate degree and started on my Masters when he suggested that I should apply for the job. The university thought it was a good fit. I was raised in the monastery and basically as a monk, but I had been in the outside world long enough to understand it. They believed I would be better able to relate to the students than someone who spent his entire life sheltered from the world. I agreed to try it for a semester, and I've been teaching it ever since. My classes have grown and they're considering adding another level for me to teach. It has worked out well for the college and for me." Miroku rubbed his head. "And I don't want to appear rude, but my head really hurts. I think I had better go lie down for awhile."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Do you want some more ice?" Sango asked.

Miroku slid the bag that now contained mostly melted cubes across to her. "Thanks, that'd be great."

She refilled and rewrapped the bag and then followed him to what he called the TV room. She understood why when they entered it. There was a comfortable sofa along with a couple of overstuffed armchairs with ottomans and a television that took up a great deal of the wall they faced.

"There's the remote. You can turn it on to whatever you want to watch," Miroku said as he stretched out on the sofa and pulled a throw over himself. "I hope you don't mind that I'm going to hog the couch. The chairs are pretty comfortable though."

Sango took the remote and pushed the power button. When the television turned on, all she could ask was, "How big _is_ this thing?"

He had to shove aside the first thought that entered his head. That was _not_ what she was asking, after all. However, Miroku did have to cough to camouflage his grin. "It's a sixty inch high-definition plasma television. I don't think he even watches it that often, except when I'm over here. Then again, you never know. Sometimes he still surprises me. Go ahead and see what you can find. There are over five hundred channels on that thing. I'm going to close my eyes for a while and see if I can make this headache go away before InuYasha and Kagome get here."

Sango nodded and surfed through the channels, amazed at the quality of the picture and the sound when she realized he also had surround-sound. She found herself caught up in a program about the history of dragons in Japan and China. She looked over at Miroku and determined that he was probably already asleep. She smiled at how innocent he looked as he lay there. She settled back to watch as Kirara jumped into her lap and curled up, contentedly purring.

**o0o000o0o**

"Can I help?" a voice said as Kagome and InuYasha began to wipe down the floor.

"Souta! When did you get here?" Kagome asked. She glanced at InuYasha as she did so wondering what, if anything, her little brother had seen.

InuYasha met her eyes and then looked up at the boy. "Yeah, Souta. Grab a towel. Did you see what happened?" The hanyou was pondering how much he was going to have to explain. The scents of the ookami youkai were so strong that they'd completely obscured the scents of any humans, not to mention that InuYasha was so used to Souta being around that it didn't register when he had come in.

They worked in silence and quickly wiped down the floor. When Souta had thrown his towel into the bucket, he sat on the floor and said quietly, "I saw the sensei from the other dojo… he had Sensei Miroku around the neck, and he threw one of the students against the floor. I saw you and the others set the broken bones on those two boys; I don't understand how he can come back next Saturday if his leg is broken. Then I saw Sis kiss you."

InuYasha looked at Souta. "I've been thinking I should talk to you anyway, man to man. Kagome, I'm going to take Souta out back so we won't be interrupted. We should be back before time for class to start."

Kagome nodded and gave her brother a smile. She couldn't help but to blush as her eyes met the hanyou's when he stood.

InuYasha led Souta to one of the benches in the clearing immediately behind the building. "Have a seat, Souta."

The hanyou sat down next to the boy and said, "What do you want to know first?"

"Are you going to marry my sister?"

"You get right to the point, don't you?" InuYasha responded.

Souta nodded. "You always said it's best to be direct and honest."

InuYasha thought that he should have known his own words would come back to bite him in the ass one day. "I can't answer that yet because I haven't asked her," he said softly.

"Do you want to?" the boy prodded.

The hanyou nodded. "But please don't say anything. I need to speak with your mother first." Which was true; she'd given him her blessing, but he really didn't know when he should ask Kagome – or how long he should wait. Plus he needed to introduce Kagome to his brother as a courtesy and, if that went well, his brother to the rest of her family.

Souta grinned. "So, you'll be my brother-in-law? And I'll be an uncle some day?"

InuYasha couldn't help but to smirk, just a little. "I hope so. But let's keep that between us for now, keh?"

"Okay," the boy agreed. "Mama said that Kagome is staying with you a couple nights a week to make sure that you're compatible. She said that it doesn't matter how much two people love each other if they can't get along well enough to live in the same house. Mama said she sure hoped it worked out because you both seem a lot happier."

It was InuYasha's turn to flush red to the roots of his hair. "Your mother said all that?"

Souta nodded in response while the wheels turned in InuYasha's head. He hadn't thought about how they might explain Kagome sleeping over with him twice a week. He was lucky the old man hadn't tried to purify him again. Shaking his head and wondering what else he might be in for, he asked, "Next question?"

Souta followed not with just one question but a whole barrage of them related to the ookami youkai, the broken limbs of the two boys, the sensei from the other dojo, the large two-tailed cat that Sango and Kagome rode in on, and the semi-transformation that InuYasha seemed to go through right before Kagome kissed him. From his observations, he'd been there to witness quite a lot of the main events of the morning. And since he was pretty bright, he noticed just about everything.

The hanyou stammered a few times, but he made it through most of the questions. The one he didn't have an answer for at all was his red aura, eyes, and demon markings. He couldn't exactly tell Souta that the only times he'd seen them before was when he'd had sex, doggie style, with his sister. It had happened again when they used that position and especially around the full moon. But even then, he didn't think his eyes had glazed over as red as Souta described, and he was pretty certain that his aura had not been visible. On the other hand, he and Kagome had been kind of preoccupied, and it was possible that they simply didn't notice. So, regarding that, InuYasha told Souta that he honestly didn't know and was planning on discussing it with Sensei Miroku and Kagome after classes were over for the day. The hanyou didn't mention it, but he was also considering making a visit to his brother to see if he knew anything about what had been happening to him. However, that would be more of a last resort. They weren't enemies, but they weren't exactly best buddies either.

When Souta was finally satisfied with what he'd been told, InuYasha asked, "This is just between us. Not everyone will understand what happened here this morning. We've been having the ookami youkai coming separately from the other classes with good reason. I also don't want to make my relationship with your sister public until we eventually announce the engagement, all right?"

"I understand, InuYasha. I wouldn't have believed any of it if I hadn't seen it for myself, anyway. And Mama already explained to me about not talking about you and Kagome even if I am excited about it," Souta replied.

"You're really happy about it?" InuYasha asked softly.

"Yeah, I am," Souta said. "The sooner you're part of the family, the better. You're over often enough, anyway."

"Thanks, Souta," InuYasha said gratefully. "That means a lot to me." He stood, signaling it was time to go in. "Come on. We don't want them to start without us."

The boy was practically bouncing with joy as he followed the hanyou into the building.

**o0o000o0o**

It was mid-afternoon when Sango got up to get some more water from the kitchen and noticed that Miroku had kicked off the blanket he'd thrown over himself, and that it was on the floor. Shaking her head at how domestic she'd been acting today, she bent over to pick it up and then place it back over him.

Miroku was groggy as he gradually awakened. His eyes slowly opened, and he couldn't help but to grin as he looked at the shapely posterior that was wiggling in front of him. It was so perfectly round, and it was so very close. It was just begging for him to reach up and gently caress it. And so he did.

**o0o000o0o**

"So, did you get everything settled with Souta?" Kagome asked as they followed the path towards InuYasha's home. "He seemed pretty happy when you came back in."

InuYasha stopped and turned to face her. He couldn't help but to cup her face in his hand as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, he had a ton of questions, but I was able to answer most of them. He was pretty happy that we're together."

Kagome grasped him gently at the waist, looking up into his eyes. "I thought he would be, but I didn't know how to break it to him. I guess when I ran up and kissed you, it kind of gave it away."

The hanyou nodded and ran his thumb across her bruised lip and the place where it'd been split by his fang. "Are you sure you're okay? Are you certain I didn't hurt you?"

Instead of responding verbally, Kagome moved her hands up to his head and pulled him towards her as she stood on her tiptoes. This kiss was soft and tender with none of the ferocity of the earlier one. When she pulled away, she said quietly, "If they weren't waiting for us at the house, I'd show you just how good I am." Then she blushed; that wasn't quite how she intended for that to come out.

InuYasha grinned. He knew what she meant, but it sounded so… seductive… coming from her. Leaning over, he whispered against her ear, "Stay the night, and I'll let you."

"You're on," she answered when she met his eyes. "Come on. The sooner we have this talk, the sooner we can get on to… other things." Kagome took his hand and they continued along the trail.

Even Kagome's human ears heard the resounding slap when they entered the genkan. Kicking her shoes off, she hurriedly followed InuYasha through the house.

They entered the TV room to find a seething Sango, both hands planted firmly on her hips, glaring at Miroku. Miroku was sporting a bright red hand print across his face. For the first time that InuYasha could remember, his friend looked speechless.

"What have you done, Monk?" InuYasha demanded. He had no doubts as to who the instigator was here.

"I… I… I… I…" was all that came out of his mouth. He fell back flat on the sofa, clutching his head and closed his eyes. "What have I done?" he muttered.

"What have you _done_?!" exclaimed an angry Sango. "You _groped_ me!"

"I… I… I…" Miroku started stammering again. "I'm sorry." He was silent for a moment as he tried to get his brain and mouth in sync with each other. "I woke up… disoriented… I forgot where I was… I'm so sorry, Sango. I… I… I… I thought… I don't know what I thought…" His voice trailed away as he struggled to sit back up. "Shit, that hurts." He lay back down.

"Oh, gods. You probably have a concussion, and I slapped you! I'm so sorry, Miroku." Sango seemed to go from angry to concerned incredibly fast.

"No, no, no, it was my fault. I should have remembered where I was and that you were with me. I think I was having a dream from one of my younger, wilder days when I had a headache like this from drinking too much," Miroku answered. "I thought you were a girl I used to know."

InuYasha was thinking that those days weren't so long ago, and that he seemed to find his velvet tongue fast enough. Still it was better to smooth things over. He turned to Kagome, "Would you mind fetching the bottle of aspirin? I think he could use them."

Kagome nodded and went for the pain-killers while Sango took the remains of the ice bag from him to take back to the kitchen. When both girls were out of earshot, InuYasha said, "I'd hit you myself for that if she hadn't done such a good job already. It looks like your ploy backfired this time."

Miroku whispered, "I really didn't realize it was her, InuYasha. I woke up and just saw her lovely bottom, and I couldn't help myself. I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

He looked so sincere that InuYasha almost believed him. In fact, he actually wanted to since Miroku seemed to be slowly changing for the better since Sango had come into his life. Even he had noticed that he didn't come in smelling of sex nearly as often as he used to. In fact, it'd been a while since he carried the scent of being laid at all. Maybe he really was trying to clean up his act…

"Here you are," Kagome said as she came in with the aspirin. She had a glass of water to go with it.

InuYasha had Miroku close his eyes while he assisted him to sit up. "Hey, that seemed to help," Miroku said when he opened his eyes.

"Do you mind if I order some food for us all?" Kagome asked.

"Find out what Sango wants and go ahead. You know what I like, and he'll eat almost anything," InuYasha commented.

Kagome nodded and went back to the kitchen.

It was a good forty-five minutes later when Miroku felt like moving to the kitchen with InuYasha watching over him like a mother hen. However, he started feeling better, and his headache had begun to dissipate. His appetite kicked in when the food arrived, and the scents of the different dishes hit his nose.

Once everyone was seated at the table and had a plate, Sango asked, "Okay - how come everyone knew about Kirara but me?"

InuYasha slurped up the noodles he was working on before answering, "Actually, in a way, you knew. Or at least you knew she was different. Haven't you noticed how you can carry on a conversation with her?"

Sango looked surprised. "I… I hadn't really thought about it. I thought it was my imagination that she is able to understand me."

The hanyou shook his head. "Nope, not your imagination. She's very intelligent. She can't speak our language, but somehow you and she communicate with each other. Where did you find her?"

"That's the funny part. I didn't find her; she found me. The doorman at the apartment told me she'd belonged to an elderly woman who had just passed away. I don't know why, but she seemed to like me and just ran through my door one day. When I went to find out where she belonged, Ryota told me what had happened and that he wasn't sure what to do about her to find her a good home. She's been with me since then." Sango looked down to find Kirara sitting by her chair and looking up at her. "For some reason it seemed natural."

"Her kind usually act as guardians. Only Kirara knows why, but she's decided to stay with you and to protect you. As long as you treat her right, she'll probably be with you the rest of your life," InuYasha offered. "Fire cats are very loyal as well as intelligent."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sango asked.

"Would you really have believed any of us unless you witnessed her transformation for yourself?" Miroku asked.

Sango sat back and considered it. "No, I guess you're right. In spite of having Sensei as living proof there are youkai and hanyou, it's still hard to think of them as anything other than as legends from the past. I would have thought you were making fun of me."

"And there really was no reason to try and tell you. InuYasha told us when he knew what she was, that Kirara would reveal herself to you when the time came, if it were needed. That time came today," Miroku added. "You have a powerful ally there."

"Mentioning power, that was quite some display Kagome put on this morning. For that matter, Sensei, too," Sango asked. "Are you going to explain that now?"

Kagome turned a very bright shade of red and looked to InuYasha for guidance. She didn't know how to answer _that_.

Sango noticed Kagome's embarrassment and then glanced at InuYasha. He was flushed, too. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "Oh, no, I didn't mean… I didn't mean…" Her voice trailed away to a whisper. "I didn't mean when you kissed him… "

Miroku interjected, "I think she meant when you were glowing like a neon sign. I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, you were, InuYasha," Kagome added.

"Keh. I wasn't the only one," he responded.

All three looked to Miroku for an explanation.

"Why… why me?" Miroku asked. "I just said I've never seen anything like it."

"Maybe not, but you usually have a pretty good guess as to what's going on," InuYasha told him.

Miroku sighed as he drummed his fingers on the table. "As far as Kagome, there are ancient scrolls at the monastery that talk about priests and priestesses with so much spiritual power that it became visible at certain times. It appeared to be especially true when they were younger and had not totally gained control of them. It seemed to happen most often when under stress, such as when angry, or under attack. Kagome, what were you feeling this morning when you aimed that arrow at Kouga?"

Kagome didn't have to think much about her answer, "I was _really_ mad. He was choking you and holding you hostage and had badly hurt two of his own kind. I was already pissed that he'd sent those other two to grab us and bring me and Sango to him. For all of his big talk, he was acting like a total coward. I wanted to blow him to Hell but not harm you in the process."

"I don't know if you noticed, but all of the other ookami youkai scattered when they saw you. None of them wanted to get in your way. Demons are hard to hurt, but an arrow powered with the amount of spiritual energy you put into it surely would have. They weren't taking any chances. And while the arrow itself may have injured me if it hit me directly, the power it contained wouldn't have. However, I'm glad we didn't have to test it." Miroku's gaze changed to InuYasha. "He had the good sense to run from you, my friend."

InuYasha's voice was soft, "Do you have any idea what happened to me?"

"My best guess is that Kouga's threat against Kagome brought your youkai to the surface to protect her. The aura that normally surrounds you changed to something even more powerful and deadly. However, I have to admit the markings on your cheeks weren't nearly as disconcerting as your eyes turning the color of blood. Have you ever had anything happen like that before that you're aware of?" Miroku responded.

The hanyou's eyes met Kagome's and both sets of cheeks filled with color. Kagome finally said, "Your eyes haven't turned that red before, at least that I have noticed. And the markings on your cheeks were really dark today. It took a lot longer for them to fade."

"So you have-" Miroku stopped himself. It suddenly occurred to him when the markings might have appeared. He pinched himself – hard – to keep from either grinning or saying something stupid.

InuYasha sighed. "Yeah, Monk, but never before… well… recently..."

"He said they are like his father's," Kagome offered.

"But when…" Sango uttered, still trying to work out what hadn't been said. "And how did you know that he would calm back down if you kissed him?"

Kagome was a lovely shade of red by now. She buried her head in her arms against the table and muttered, "Just shoot me."

She felt a clawed hand reach over and gently rub her head. "Kagome, considering what happened today, maybe it would be easier to just get it out into the open, at least here. I still don't want it to be public knowledge - not yet, anyway."

Kagome raised her head enough to peek over her arms at InuYasha. "You want me to tell them those markings appear when you make love to me?"

Miroku couldn't help but to grin at that statement. Sango's mouth dropped open, and then her face quickly matched the shade of Kagome's.

"Well, I wouldn't have worded it quite that way…" InuYasha mumbled. "I was thinking something a _little_ more subtle."

Kagome buried her head again, and everyone else fell silent and poked at the food on their plates.

Kagome heard dishes rattling and scuffling noises and when she finally raised her head, she and InuYasha were alone in the kitchen. He was looking at her with concern, even if his cheeks still were a little pink.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" she whispered.

He surprised her by scooping her out of her chair and placing her in his lap. "We've been through this before. I'm not mad at you. Miroku already knew, and Sango suspected. You just confirmed it for them." He tipped her head up so that she was forced to look at his face and then captured her lips with his.

When they parted, InuYasha pressed his forehead against hers. He held her on his lap and rubbed her back while she leaned into him.

"Are they gone?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Not yet, but I'm afraid that Miroku has a concussion. It isn't bad, but I don't want him to drive home and then spend the night alone. I'd rather he stay here with me. I hope you understand; it has nothing to do with what you said. I do think we need to go and face them though." A resounding slap rang through the house. "That's if Sango hasn't killed him yet."

Kagome sighed. "All right, let's go."

InuYasha set her on her feet and took her hand to lead her through to his den. They found a scene similar to the one from earlier with an incensed Sango and Miroku with an imprint of her hand on his face.

"Don't you ever learn, Monk?" InuYasha asked though he couldn't help but to smirk. It looked like Miroku had finally met his match.

"He… He… He…" Sango stammered.

Miroku fell back on the couch. "I couldn't help myself. My hand is cursed."

"You… you… you're nothing but a lecher!" Sango exclaimed.

"Looks like she has your number, Miroku," InuYasha added.

Miroku closed his eyes and placed his arm over his aching forehead. "I'm just misunderstood."

_To be continued…_

The second round of **InuYasha Fanfiction Guild** Nominations for the Third Quarter of 2007 (July - September) was completed November 10th. Voting will begin Sunday, November 18th and continue through Saturday, December 1st. Thank you _very_ much to **Mage Delbene, Shannah, Patty, malitiadixie, Farawayeyes** , **Quirkyslayer**, **Lady** **Griddlebone, thatsmyfiasco, Deborah, Priestess Skye, adeaneri, stonesneatstuff** (aka **knittingknots**), **LavenderRose**, **Ravenreux**, **akapiratequeen** and **dreamingtrees** for the nominations and seconds received, or for even trying to (but someone beat you to it). I really appreciate it! I'm very grateful that everything still eligible was seconded. Thanks so much to each of you.

**Best AU/AR -** _**Minoue  
**_**Best Drama -** _**Minoue  
**_**Best Inu/Kag Romance -** _**Minoue  
**_**Best Lemon - Come Undone  
****Best Oneshot - Art is Life  
****Best Inu/Kag Romance - Art is Life  
****Best Vignette - Reminders on the Wind  
****Best Canon - Reminders on the Wind  
****Best Characterization - Reminders on the Wind (Kagome)**

I hope everyone who is a member of the IYFG will take a few minutes to go and vote for your favorite fics, no matter what they might be. I'm sure the authors will appreciate it just as I do. Thanks again and good luck to everyone in the polls!


	18. Confrontations

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN**: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you login and leave a review with a question I can answer, I will reply using the review response mechanism.

_**Minoue**_

**17: Confrontations**

Miroku and Sango seemed to have reached some kind of unspoken truce. The next couple of weeks passed without incident, and it was almost like the groping episode had never happened. In addition, even though both of them now knew for certain about the relationship between InuYasha and Kagome, no word of that was mentioned either. It seemed like things were getting back to normal.

If only it could have lasted.

Kagome was finishing up with the ookami females on Saturday morning. Ever since the flare-up of her own power during the incident with Kouga, she'd become more attuned to what was in her vicinity and had discovered there were youkai of varying degrees of power almost everywhere. Suddenly, she became aware of a presence she'd never felt before nearby. It was as if it had been cloaked and then abruptly unveiled. She noticed that all five of the girls stiffened at the approach, and then she felt InuYasha's aura flare. That sent her running out to the main training floor with the wolves following behind.

The male ookami had been coming in to get ready for their classes to begin. They silently moved towards the walls and out of the way as the parents who had dropped them off unexpectedly joined them. InuYasha and Miroku were in the middle of the training floor and were facing the entry way as if waiting for something. Kagome hurried to InuYasha's side while the girls ran to their mothers who had come in.

InuYasha's face remained passive. It was only through his aura that she'd been learning to read that Kagome could tell what he was feeling. He began to calm down when she arrived at his side but flared again when Kouga came strutting in with the two who had tried to grab her and Sango behind him. The ookami youkai was grinning like the cat that finally caught that canary. However, that wasn't the powerful aura that she'd felt. That one was following not far behind. She gasped when its owner swept into view, while all of the ookami youkai with the exception of Kouga bowed their heads to stare at the floor.

His similarities to InuYasha were what struck her first. He had luxurious, thick, long, almost white hair that reached his knees and golden eyes that scrutinized the room and everyone in it. His bearing was – regal; there was no other word for it. However, once you looked past the eye color and hair, the differences became more apparent. Where InuYasha had dog ears that protruded from his thick silver hair, this one had ears similar to a human's except for the feature of tapering to a delicate point, as those of the ookami youkai did. He had a deep blue crescent moon on his forehead, though it more resembled the sun as seen during a solar eclipse than a true crescent moon. It was if someone had slapped a "C" between the natural part in his bangs. That marking contrasted nicely with the twin magenta streaks on each cheek – two stripes like InuYasha_ had said his brother had_. He was also taller than InuYasha and wearing what appeared to be a very expensive, custom tailored navy designer suit with a silver shirt and a linked pattern tie in shades of blue, silver, and brown.

"InuYasha," he said as he stepped forward.

The hanyou raised an eyebrow since his brother normally greeted him with something more along the lines of "half-breed," whereas, he would usually respond with "asshole" or something similar. It was just the way it had always been, even after they no longer fought – at least not for real. However, playing along with whatever he was up to, he responded, "Sesshomaru."

Kouga snarled as he stepped closer. "That would be Lord Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama to you, Half-breed."

Ginta and Hakkaku chuckled at their leader putting the hanyou in his place.

Sesshomaru looked down his elegant nose at the ookami sensei and his followers with disdain. "My brother has never addressed me as such, and I doubt seriously he's going to start now."

The smirks and grins fell off of the three wolves faces as his words sunk in.

The Daiyoukai declared, "InuYasha, Kouga has lodged a complaint that you have dishonored all hanyou and youkai by stealing his students away from his dojo. He swears that you have intimidated them in some manner in order to induce them to train in your dojo. Additionally, he claims that you hold a miko captive and compelled her to assail him after forcing her to submit to you, and that you have helped a human enslave a fire cat that was also coerced into attacking him. What have you to say to these charges?"

InuYasha couldn't help but to snort. "He said all of that, did he?"

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod in return.

"Why that lying, arrogant, asshole!" Kagome exclaimed as she stepped in front of InuYasha. "Give me my bow, and I'll show you-" She was cut off as InuYasha gently grasped her arm and pulled her back beside him.

InuYasha had to force himself not to smirk. He knew she could have a temper, but this was a side of her he didn't see very often. In an uncharacteristic public display of affection, his hand slid down her arm to take her hand and squeeze it.

Kagome bowed her head apologetically. "Please forgive my outburst, Sesshomaru-sama."

Miroku couldn't help but to chuckle before he interjected, "How exactly did he explain grabbing me and threatening to break my neck, breaking a leg of one student, and an arm on another? Did he happen to mention that he came in and attacked without provocation?"

"Lies! How can you believe the words of those humans?" Kouga bellowed. "They'll say whatever that bastard half-breed tells them to! You can't possibly think-"

Sesshomaru had stepped up to Kouga and back-handed him across the face, sending him reeling into Ginta and Hakkaku before crashing to the floor. "You should not so easily believe what you read in the tabloids. That bastard half-breed is my half-brother and my father's son. You will address him as either 'Lord InuYasha' or 'InuYasha-sama'."

Kouga was seething as he jumped to his feet. "You're a pure InuYoukai, and the Daiyoukai of Japan! How can you possible side with such filth? He's fucking half-human and should be a disgrace to your clan! I can't believe that you even acknowledge his existence, much less believe a word that he or these humans say!"

Sesshomaru was not about to admit that there was a time that he would have agreed with Kouga, but that was many, many years ago. They had made their peace, and InuYasha had never done anything more than ask to be left alone. Even after the incident with Kikyou, when he easily could have corrected the tabloid writers and exposed the clan as youkai, he kept his mouth shut and bore the brunt of their ridicule and speculation alone. While he did not really know his brother, what he did understand of him was that he was honest and honorable to a fault. "InuYasha, what have you to say in response to these charges?

ooo

Sango had come in to the dojo to change and look for Kagome. An urgent meow from Kirara caught her attention and she looked quizzically at the cat, who was pacing just inside the entrance of the ladies' locker room. "What is it, Kirara?"

Kirara mewed again and stopped inside the doorway, facing out. "You want me to follow you?"

The fire cat twitched her tails in response and ran out towards the floor. She stopped where Sango could see what was going on and then jumped up into her arms. Sango absent-mindedly scratched her companion's ear as she surveyed the scene before her.

InuYasha immediately noticed Sango and Kirara's arrival. "Sango, would you and Kirara please join us? This involves you, too."

Startled at hearing her name, Sango nodded and walked towards them, making certain to give all of the wolves a wide birth. Everyone noticed that when she passed by Kouga that Kirara's fur stood on end as she hissed at him. When she reached Kagome, she mouthed, "What's going on?" before turning to stand beside her and face the angry ookami she'd encountered once previously and the white-haired youkai she'd never seen before.

InuYasha started, "First, you should know the names of those involved. The student who just joined us is Sango. The fire cat with her that she supposedly has enslaved is Kirara. The miko he says that I hold captive is next to me. Her name is Kagome, and she is one of the teachers here though she was my student for the previous five years. He was not mentioned in the charges, but the man to my left is Miroku, who has been an instructor and student here for many years. He was also involved in that his life was threatened when he went to the aid of the ookami students that were struck down by Sensei Kouga.

"I did not make any attempt to take students away from the other dojo. They were dissatisfied with the manner in which they were being taught and wished to learn a different method. They came to me and asked that I accept them as my students. They have been coming of their own free will on a schedule that minimizes their contact with humans. Miroku and I instruct the males, while the females are taught by Kagome. I did not ask them to come here, but I will not turn away those who seek my help.

"Regarding the charges that anyone was forced to attack him, he brought it on himself. He entered my dojo and assaulted two of the students, breaking their limbs and rendering them unconscious. When Miroku ran to their aid, Sensei Kouga seized him and held him hostage, threatening to break his neck. While he was terrorizing my students and instructor, he had sent others to the private property behind the dojo to capture Kagome. They did not know which of the two ladies was her, so they tried to kidnap them both. It was at that point that Kirara revealed her true form and drove them away before bringing Sango and Kagome inside. Kagome had been outdoors practicing her archery and was so angry at the scene she found that she did aim an arrow at Sensei Kouga. Kirara was apparently incensed that her mistress had been assailed and did threaten him, though she did not physically attack him," InuYasha concluded.

Sesshomaru looked at the three humans alongside his brother, and then the ookami youkai that lined the walls of the dojo. All were nodding their heads in agreement with the statement.

The father of one of the students stepped forward. "What they say is true. We must partially accept the blame because we had heard rumors of Kouga's plans, but did not believe them. We could not accept that a supposedly honorable sensei would resort to such tactics.

"We have also come to accept that we must learn of human ways if we are to blend more seamlessly into their world. Our own community is shrinking, as are opportunities within it. Here our cubs are learning not just martial arts, but how they should interact with humans. Our girls have informed us that Sensei Kagome instructs them not just in self-defense, but also in differences between the ookami and human ways. Sensei Kagome only wanted them to feel safe here, but we all now understand that she has never been forced to submit to Sensei InuYasha, as Kouga has insisted.

"Sensei InuYasha could have turned us away, but instead he said he was willing to help us. Our cubs were learning little more than to be bullies and thugs from Kouga. Here they are learning self-respect and self-discipline. It was with great hesitation that we initially decided to come here, mostly because of his hanyou heritage. However, I believe you will find that the majority of us agree that he and his staff have treated our cubs with honor and respect and have disciplined them in an appropriate manner when required. We believe that they will be stronger in the long run due to their instruction." The father bowed to InuYasha and to Sesshomaru, and stepped back.

"I'll show you who's stronger! I'll get my students back and force your bitch to submit!" Kouga roared as he charged InuYasha.

The hanyou's eyes glazed over red at the ookami youkai's challenge. He shoved Kagome and Miroku away to push them clear of the attack. Kagome fell into Sango, and they both scrambled out of the battle zone while Miroku found the clawed hands of the wolves near him pulling him out of harm's way.

InuYasha had spread his legs and planted his feet to earth himself before Kouga reached him. As the youkai threw a punch at him, InuYasha fluidly leaned back and blocked it with his left arm. In the same continuous motion the hanyou wrapped his right hand around Kouga's neck and felled him to the floor. The ookami youkai found his throat in the claws of one very angry half-breed. When the wolf struggled to break free, he felt the grip tightening and discovered red-glazed eyes boring into his, along with elongated teeth revealed by a lip-curling snarl. Kouga's eyes opened wide as he realized that the scent of the hanyou's blood had changed, and that InuYasha now bore the markings of a full youkai. In a last ditch effort to free himself, he desperately grappled at the hanyou to try and throw him off. Instead he found his air being cut off, and then he blacked out.

"He murdered him!" Ginta wailed as he and Hakkaku backed away, afraid that they would be next.

"No, he didn't," Sesshomaru stated as he strode towards the wall where the weapons were kept.

"He's going to kill us! Save us!" the pair screamed when they saw the Daiyoukai reach up and pull a sword off of the wall.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Sesshomaru ordered as he strode back towards his brother. He noticed everyone else had backed further away except for the human girl called "Kagome."

"InuYasha," Kagome said softly as she slowly approached him. "It's okay now. He can't hurt anyone."

"Be careful, Kagome," Sango whispered. She had moved over near Miroku.

"I don't believe he'll harm her," Miroku told her.

"Half-breed," Sesshomaru called as he threw the sword in its scabbard to the hanyou.

InuYasha looked up and snatched the sword out of the air with his free hand. Almost immediately, his youkai blood began to recede. He stood and pressed the worn grip to his forehead, though he then pulled Kagome to him and buried his nose in her neck to sooth himself with her calming scent.

After the hanyou had released him and stepped away, Kouga began to stir. "He's alive!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed with joy. They ran to him and dragged the downed wolf further away.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed as Kouga sat up. "It is clear that false accusations have been made against a member of the Nishimori family. Kouga, from this day forth you are not to set foot on any property owned by said family. You are to remain within the confines of the ookami territory. I will allow the elders of your tribe determine what additional punishment you will be given for your misconduct. If they choose to banish you from their holdings, you must leave Tokyo and the surrounding cities. If they allow you to stay, you must accept what fate they choose for you. If I am forced to deal with you again, you will be executed for your transgressions against my brother which I could have ordered today. Is that clear?"

"Ye… yeah… yes," Kouga stammered, stunned by the turn of events. His two pack mates helped him to his feet. After roughly shaking them away, he turned and walked slowly towards the door. Hakkaku and Ginta followed after their deposed leader. Those that had gathered around the scene backed away in order to create an opening so that Kouga and his two followers could leave.

Sesshomaru addressed the remaining crowd. "Those of you who wish to continue training at this dojo are free to do so for as long as you desire. However, considering the events of this morning, perhaps it would be best for you to return to your homes and continue with your next scheduled class."

There were murmurs and nods in agreement as the youkai begin to leave. As they started to make their way out, one of the girls ran up to Kagome and bowed. "Sensei, we know a few other girls my age who would like to come. They've never studied before but want to try."

"Tell them that they would be welcome. Let them know they can come next Saturday morning if they would like to. They can watch your class, and then I'll talk with them afterwards, all right?" Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Sensei!" The young wolf demon bowed again before she ran to join her mother who was waiting for her.

Once all of the ookami youkai had left the building, Sesshomaru faced his brother and said, "We need to talk."

"I know," InuYasha responded.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were standing aside, looking uncomfortable. The Daiyoukai glanced at them and said, "Perhaps you would like to give a more proper introduction now."

Kirara jumped down from Sango's shoulder where she had been perched and strolled forward. She sat directly in front of Sesshomaru, looked up at him, and meowed.

"So you are the fire cat that was supposed to be enslaved. I can see why he would declare that and think he could get away with it," Sesshomaru commented.

"What do you mean? I never-" Sango said heatedly but was cut off by a wave of the Inu youkai's hand.

"Calm yourself, I did not say that she was. The collar she wears helps mask her youki. It keeps weaker youkai from recognizing what she is. There is something similar to suppress a demon's youki and make them weak, but this is nothing like that. It simply helps hide her," he responded. "And you are?"

"This is Sango. She is fairly new here since she moved to Tokyo recently to study at the university." InuYasha stepped forward to make the introductions. "She and Kirara, the fire cat, found each other after she had settled here."

Sango bowed upon being introduced.

Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue, so InuYasha gestured towards Miroku. "This is Miroku. He has studied here for years and has been an instructor for nearly five. In addition to his duties here, he is a graduate student and professor at the university where he teaches Buddhism. He's also my closest friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Miroku said before he also bowed. He was somewhat stunned at InuYasha's open declaration that he was his best friend.

Kagome nervously moved closer to InuYasha. She didn't know why she was feeling anxious, but she could tell that InuYasha was somewhat apprehensive as well. He looked at her and gave her a small smile of encouragement before he started, "This is Kagome. She has been my student for five years, and now is an instructor-"

Before he was able to finish Sesshomaru interrupted, "She is much more than that. We must talk."

InuYasha froze, and Kagome restlessly shuffled her feet. She didn't know what was up, but the worry that now permeated InuYasha's aura was making her a nervous wreck.

"Since the half-breed has lost his tongue, I will introduce myself. I am his half-brother, Nishimori Sesshomaru. Humans know me as Nishimori Shuichi."

Miroku's jaw dropped. "The National Art Center? When InuYasha mentioned his brother's art gallery, I had no idea…"

"Yes, I see he has an excellent likeness of our father on the back of your Keikogi. I do not wish to appear rude, but I do need to speak with my brother alone, and then with the young lady," Sesshomaru stated.

InuYasha faced the three. "It's a few hours before the next class will be here. Sango, if you don't mind waiting, you and Kagome can go out back to practice a little later. Right now, would you please go up to the house and stay there? Miroku, you go with them but keep your hands to yourself."

Not really certain what was going on and not wanting to cause any further problems for the hanyou, all three nodded and walked towards the back door. Kirara ran up behind them and hopped up on Sango's shoulder as they left.

InuYasha went to the wall where the weapons were hanging and replaced Tessaiga in its mounts. He sighed as he turned to face his brother.

"You have not been to see me in a long time," Sesshomaru started. "Not since the incident with the last human woman."

"I thought it was best," InuYasha said softly, staring at the floor.

"And I did nothing to tell you otherwise," the Inuyoukai agreed. "And this one?"

InuYasha looked up. "Kagome is nothing like Kikyou. She's known what I am since we first met five years ago, and she has never cared. It was only recently that we… we… started a relationship. She loves me as I am, and her family accepts me. I've wanted to bring her to you so I could introduce you, but I've been away for so long. I didn't know where to start, and the last time was such a fiasco. I wish you'd told me sooner that Kikyou was chasing you before she caught me."

"So you intend to marry this girl in the human tradition?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring his last comment.

InuYasha nodded. "She is human and will expect it. I don't think she'd go for the youkai version and shack up until we were tired of each other, found someone else, or produced the heir we wanted before moving on. I have to admit that my human half yearns for it, too. I know you can't understand that, but I was not going to ask her until I talked with you. Her mother has already given me her blessing. I just didn't know how to approach you."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Should we move this outside into the fresh air? This place still reeks of wolves."

InuYasha nodded and followed his brother, wondering what else he wished to discuss.

ooo

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked while Miroku made them a pot of coffee.

"InuYasha, he was worried about something. I think it has to do with me." Kagome was practically hugging herself. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her torso. "What if I offended him?"

"Offend InuYasha? I don't think it's possible for you to do so," Miroku offered.

"Not him, his brother. What if I upset him? InuYasha was really nervous about something," Kagome said. "What if his brother is angry with him because of me?"

Miroku shook his head in disagreement. "Kagome, InuYasha has not seen his brother since… well… in a long time. Just the fact that Sesshomaru showed up here may be what made him anxious. They were never really close, but they have been pretty much estranged for some time. I wouldn't read any more into it than that."

"I hope you're right," Kagome muttered.

Sango reached over to pat her on the back. "I'm sure he is. Sesshomaru-sama could just as easily be angry with me for snapping at him, but I don't believe he is. So neither of you had any idea that InuYasha was related to _that_ Nishimori family?"

"I'd always suspected he was from a family with money, but I never considered anything like that," Miroku answered.

"Why did you think that?" Sango asked.

Miroku just waved his hand to sweep the room. "Just look around you. He's never wanted for anything even if he isn't pretentious. Even back when he had virtually no students, he was never worried about income. All he'll ever admit to is that he's had some good investments on his inheritance."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kagome asked though she was talking more to herself than anyone.

"It could be anything," Miroku answered.

ooo

"How long have you been having these transformations?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked along a well used path on the property.

"Since Kagome and I…" his voice trailed away in embarrassment.

"So she brings your youkai to the surface?" Sesshomaru verified.

"Yeah, she does – at least in certain… situations. Do… do… do you know what's happening to me? I don't understand. And how did you know about Tessaiga?" the hanyou asked.

"Myouga finally told me about the sword's properties to seal your blood. It was he who suspected that eventually something could bring your youkai blood to the surface. He also wasn't certain what you would do if that happened; he mentioned the possibility of bloodlust." Sesshomaru had stopped and turned to face his brother.

"That old flea was brave enough to stick around and tell you that? I'm surprised since he was always terrified of you." InuYasha couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Actually, he waited until tape recording devices came into existence. He left me a tape and then disappeared. I went to both Bokusenou and Toutousai to verify what he'd said." Sesshomaru fell silent.

"So… did they?" The hanyou really wanted to get to the bottom of what was happening.

"No one was certain, but that was their best guess. I think Toutousai was wishing for his life to end because he told me to quit coveting your sword like some deprived three year old."

InuYasha couldn't help but to laugh, but then furrowed his brow in thought. "The barrier on it always rejected you when you tried to take it before. What happened there?"

"The old coot also told me that once I truly no longer desired it, the sword would no longer reject me. When I saw you transform, I knew that everything they said was true. Maybe you should let the humans around you know what to do if that happens again," Sesshomaru suggested.

"That's not the only thing that will make me revert back. Kagome discovered last time when Kouga attacked that she can. There's something about her that calms my blood. She's always had that effect on me," InuYasha offered.

"Indeed. I believe it is time for me to meet her," Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha nodded. "If you'll wait here, I'll go and get her."

"I will wait."

_To be continued…_

ooooo/0\ooooo

Voting at the **InuYasha Fanfiction Guild** for the Third Quarter of 2007 (July - September) continues through Saturday, December 1st. Thanks once again to **Mage Delbene, Shannah, Patty, malitiadixie, Farawayeyes** , **Quirkyslayer**, **Lady** **Griddlebone, thatsmyfiasco, Deborah, Priestess Skye, adeaneri, stonesneatstuff** (aka **knittingknots**), **LavenderRose**, **Ravenreux**, **akapiratequeen** and **dreamingtrees** for the nominations and seconds received, or for even trying to (but someone beat you to it). I really appreciate it! I'm very grateful that everything eligible was seconded and made it to the ballots. Thanks so much to each of you.

**Best AU/AR -** _**Minoue  
**_**Best Drama -** _**Minoue  
**_**Best Inu/Kag Romance -** _**Minoue  
**_**Best Lemon - Come Undone  
****Best Oneshot - Art is Life  
****Best Inu/Kag Romance - Art is Life  
****Best Vignette - Reminders on the Wind  
****Best Canon - Reminders on the Wind  
****Best Characterization - Reminders on the Wind (Kagome)**

I hope everyone who is a member of the IYFG will take a few minutes to go and vote for your favorite fics, no matter what they might be. I'm sure the authors will appreciate it just as I do. Thanks again and good luck to everyone in the polls!


	19. Conversations

**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN**: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review with a question I can answer, I use the review response mechanism to reply.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 18: Conversations**

Kagome had departed with InuYasha, and Sango and Miroku were left alone together in the kitchen. As long as Kagome had been there, it had been okay, but the tension was becoming rather unbearable in the absence of the others. Both fiddled with their coffee cups, pushing them around and trying to make the remaining few drops last just a little bit longer. Miroku was finally unable to endure it any more. With a heavy sigh, he said, "I must apologize for my behavior the last time we were alone together. I did not wish to offend you or make you uncomfortable around me. It's… it's… it's just… that… I have some rather bad habits… I have no excuse, and I'm sorry."

Sango blushed at the thought of his transgressions against her. She hated to admit it, but her body grew warm at remembering the feel of his hand caressing her buttock. She didn't know when she'd gone from being angry to feeling somewhat erotic about the incident. She mumbled so that he could barely hear her, "That's okay. You'd been hit in the head and… well… I don't want to dwell on it."

"Will you tell me about your home?" Miroku asked, taking her cue and changing the subject.

Surprised, she looked up to study his face. "What?"

"When we first met you mentioned that you were from a small town up in the mountains. I was just wondering what it was like. I went from a monastery to living in Tokyo. I keep telling myself I should see more of Japan, but I haven't except to visit some other monasteries from time to time." Miroku found himself fascinated with the depth of her dark eyes as he spoke.

Her cheeks filling with color, Sango looked away. She found that she could not meet his intense gaze. "It was nothing special, just a small town in a rural area. It was beautiful though. I missed the woods that I ran and played in as a child. I was glad that InuYasha allowed Kagome to show me some of the property he has here. It reminded me of home. It's so peaceful most of the time."

Miroku couldn't help but to grin at that statement. "Except when strange ookami youkai are trying to kidnap you, and you discover that your feline companion is a demon?"

Sango laughed softly, and Kirara jumped up into her lap. "Well, there was that. I'm almost glad though. I got to… to… find out about Kirara." Sango looked at the cat and rubbed her head. What she'd really wanted to say was that she was glad she got to spend some time with Miroku, even if he did have to grope her. Also, learning about his life when he was younger made her appreciate what she'd had even more. She missed her father, but at least she'd had one. Her mother's memories had been fading for a long time, but still, she had known her as well as a child could. Sango wondered what it would have been like to grow up, knowing you had been abandoned – unwanted. That was something she couldn't begin to fathom.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard, "So did you know right away that it was her?"

Startled, Sango still managed to nod. "I saw the two tails, her eyes, and markings and knew that it had to be. Plus, Kagome had warned me she was coming. But as soon as I laid eyes on her, I just knew. It's still hard to believe that such a cute little kitty could turn into something so ferocious."

That brought a meow of protest from the cat in her lap. Sango picked her up behind her front legs and held her up to look her in the eyes. "What? Did I offend you?"

Kirara answered with another mew.

"By calling you ferocious, or cute?" Sango asked her.

"Meow-ow-ow," was the response.

"Oh, so you changed your mind? You're both cute and ferocious?"

This time the fire cat started purring rather loudly instead, and Sango set her back in her lap. She glanced up to see the somewhat stunned look on Miroku's face and said, "I don't understand it, either – how I know what she means, I mean. I just do."

"Amazing," was Miroku's only response.

**o0o000o0o**

'_Amazing'_ Sesshomaru thought while he watched his younger sibling walk towards him with the miko by his side. The first thing he noticed was how much InuYasha looked like their father – especially with those markings on his face. He was also surprised that they were still visible since the hanyou's youkai blood had receded – or had it? This was certainly an enigma – the girl seemed to both calm and bring out the hanyou's youkai half at the same time. How was this possible?

'_She has touched his very soul,'_ the Daiyoukai concluded as they drew nearer. That was the only explanation. It was such a rare thing and a difficult concept to grasp. He had certainly never experienced it though their father had explained the hold InuYasha's human mother seemed to have over him similarly. Sesshomaru had been jealous for years that his father preferred a human woman to his own mother, but as he matured, he had come to understand that probably no male could live with his mother for very long. In fact, he didn't like to be around her any more than he had to be.

InuYasha and Kagome approached Sesshomaru and came to a halt. Kagome bowed as InuYasha introduced her, "This is Higurashi Kagome. As you said, she is much more to me than just my student and one of my instructors. Kagome, this is my brother, Sesshomaru."

"The pleasure is mine," Sesshomaru responded before Kagome had a chance to speak.

"What's that?" InuYasha said, turning his head towards a faint voice coming from the direction of the dojo.

"The other reason I came here today," Sesshomaru answered before striding along the path towards the building.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you?" the voice of a child called out.

"Rin, get back here! Lord Sesshomaru told you he would come for you when ready," a frazzled voice yelled behind her. "He will be very displeased that you did not follow his instructions."

InuYasha and Kagome entered the clearing directly behind the dojo to see a girl of about eight years old approach Sesshomaru. A large smile crossed her face as she ran towards him.

"Rin, why did you not wait as instructed?" the Daiyoukai asked the child.

"Jaken-sama kept going on and on about how he hoped you and your brother wouldn't kill each other, and Rin was worried! The others all left a long time ago, and Rin was afraid that something had happened," she answered.

The glare that was thrown in the direction of the short little man made him wish he could disappear. "Jaken, go wait with the car."

Jaken bowed. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." He turned and shuffled back in the direction he had come from.

Sesshomaru held his hand out and indicated to Rin to stand alongside him. "Rin, this is Sensei InuYasha and Sensei Kagome. They are instructors here. As you can see, you had nothing to worry about. My brother InuYasha and I did not kill each other." Rin bowed, and he continued, "This is Rin. She is my ward and would like to study martial arts. She understands that due to my… station… she can not study just anywhere."

InuYasha's thick eyebrows had disappeared up under his bangs, and he squatted down to her level. "You wish to study here with us?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Sesshomaru-sama says his brother is hanyou but honorable and can be trusted. Will you teach me?"

"Sensei Kagome usually teaches the younger students. Would that be all right with you?" InuYasha replied.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who nodded. "That is acceptable," the little girl said.

InuYasha stood up again and tried not to snort. She'd sounded just like a smaller version of his brother just then. "Kagome, would you like to take her inside and show her around? We'll be right behind you."

Kagome smiled warmly and offered her hand to the child. Rin took it, and together they went inside of the dojo.

"A human? As a ward?" InuYasha asked. "How did that happen?"

"It's a long story," Sesshomaru responded.

"You sent all of my students for the morning home, so I've got time," the hanyou stated.

Sesshomaru decided a different tactic was in order. "So when do I meet her family?"

"Rin's? How is she your ward if she has family?" InuYasha tried not to chuckle.

"Half-breed, you know what I meant. When do I meet your lover's family?"

Color filled InuYasha's cheeks. "If you must put it that way… First, tell me if you will approve my marriage to her, or that you at least will not try to block it."

"I would not wish to meet her family if that were my intention," Sesshomaru responded.

An audible sigh of relief escaped the hanyou. "I have dinner with them on Sunday evenings. I'll talk to them then, and give you a call."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked next to InuYasha towards the door. InuYasha stopped and said, "Thank you."

The Daiyoukai looked at his brother. "I should not have waited so long to contact you. We have not been enemies for a long time."

"To be honest, I never really considered you one," the hanyou said so softly that Sesshomaru's demon hearing barely picked it up.

"Indeed."

They were interrupted again by a happy squeal from inside. They went in to find Kagome and Rin in the middle of the training floor. The smaller girl had a huge grin on her face as she hurriedly scrambled to her feet and straightened her clothing.

Kagome stood alongside her, also smiling. "I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and showed her a couple of moves. We have a class for children her age that just started which she could attend if that is agreeable with you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"We will make the arrangements," he answered.

"If you want to come to my office, I'll get a schedule for you," InuYasha offered.

The Daiyoukai followed his younger sibling towards the dojo office. "Tell me something, Little Brother – when and where did you learn martial arts? Was it during that time you disappeared?"

"After Dad died? Yeah. I'll admit I was both angry and scared after he was murdered. Mother died when I was younger, and I had almost no contact with anyone other than him after her death. Once he was gone, I didn't know what would happen to me. I knew I was hated by both humans and youkai and really had no place to belong, so I went to China. I found a temple of monks that didn't care what I was. They helped me learn to control my anger and to protect myself. I was there for at least fifty years before I finally decided to come home. They also made me realize that I had to face my fears. Helping you track down our father's killer was what I needed. I was surprised that you had not already done so before my return…" InuYasha's voice trailed away.

Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments before he responded, "There was much chaos after his death. I had to establish order, and make it very clear that I was in control. It also took until your return to learn who was ultimately responsible. I never did thank you for allowing me to strike the final blow. I know that you could have killed him if you had wanted to."

"Oh, I wanted to, but I knew that you would want to make a clear message as Daiyoukai. In my time with the monks, I also learned that sometimes the needs of another may be higher than your own. After what you did to him, it should be a long time before anyone challenges you," InuYasha said.

"They forget much sooner than you think," he replied.

InuYasha furrowed his brow. "What? Did something happen? I haven't heard… then again, I've haven't been around…"

Sesshomaru sat in Miroku's chair as InuYasha pulled his away from his desk to do the same. "No one but Jaken knows – well, him and Rin."

"The little girl? What would she have to do with it?" InuYasha asked.

"The child managed to thwart an assassination attempt," Sesshomaru said. He then went on to tell InuYasha how they thought there was someone sneaking into the gallery at night, but they could never find her. She never did any damage and only seemed to take food that was left in the staff lounge or leftovers in the gallery's bistro. The staff, some of which were youkai, would do a thorough search before locking up for the night, thinking that the person was hiding while the gallery was open, but they never found anyone. However, they would come in the next morning to find more food had disappeared. Some of the staff had pronounced that the gallery was haunted, and the spirit was hungry.

He finally found out who the perpetrator was when he had been working late one night. He was leaving through the back door when two men appeared, pointed guns at him, and announced that his reign was over. Even Sesshomaru would die if hit in the heart or head, and they made certain to rub that in while they also forced him to remove his concealment charm so they could make certain they had the right youkai. Just before they fired, trash cans and everything else placed in the alley started falling over. While their shots hit him in the chest, they missed his heart. They ran, and Sesshomaru fell. He was too injured to stand up to reach the electronic keypad that would open the back door. That was when the little girl ran up, stood on her tip toes and keyed in the pass code without being told what it was. She helped Sesshomaru get back inside the door, and then slammed it shut and locked it behind them.

"That child did all of that?" InuYasha asked with amazement.

"She's tough, though she didn't speak at first. We thought she was mute, but apparently she'd been through some trauma, and it was psychological. Once it became clear that I wasn't going to throw her back on the street, or take her to an orphanage, she finally began to speak. She was on her own for at least two years. She's actually ten, but I guess she's small because of lack of proper nutrition for so long. Jaken said she refused to leave my side when I fell unconscious, even when he revealed himself to her. Apparently I tried to scare her away at some point, but she stayed anyway. After finding out she had been abandoned, much to Jaken's distress, I made the decision to make her my ward. She goes to the gallery with me every day and then studies with private tutors. She couldn't go into the school system without learning everything she missed. They say she is very bright and learning rapidly. However, she's also very active, so this should be good for her," Sesshomaru responded.

InuYasha nodded – he understood how children that age could be. "I'll tell Kagome to make certain she gets a good workout when she comes. So, Jaken will bring her for her classes?"

"To his dismay, yes, and also to any private lessons she might need to get caught up. I'll gladly pay for whatever she needs."

"Your money is no good here, Sesshomaru. If she is your ward, then she's family. She can have whatever she needs. Here's the schedule of classes. I would suggest this one that Kagome just started for the younger kids. I know you said she's ten, but with her small size she should fit in with them better than with the older children." InuYasha had circled the one on the schedule that he thought would be appropriate.

"She will begin this coming week." Sesshomaru accepted the schedule as he stood.

They returned to the training floor where Kagome was still keeping Rin entertained.

"Rin, come. It is time to go," Sesshomaru called.

The tiny girl hopped to her feet and bowed to Kagome. "Thank you, Sensei." She turned and ran to Sesshomaru and then bowed towards the floor before leaving.

Sesshomaru looked from his brother to the miko and then said, "Perhaps you would care to come to the opening of the new exhibition at the gallery a week from today. It's black tie, and everyone important from both the human and youkai communities will be there."

"I…well…" InuYasha stammered.

"Bring Sensei Kagome and the other two that were with you this morning. The presence of all four of you will make it clear to the youkai that I stand behind you in the matter of the wolf demons. We can also use the occasion to make a formal announcement of your engagement. I will send a car to pick all of you up at eight o'clock Saturday evening. Be ready." Sesshomaru turned and left with Rin running happily alongside.

InuYasha turned to see a stunned Kagome standing in the middle of the floor.

The pungent aroma of her tears hit his nose before he saw them flowing freely down her cheeks. Walking slowly towards her, the words of his brother begin to sink in. He came to a stop and said, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for you… I meant… well… Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she cried and closed the distance between them.

InuYasha caught her and folded her into his embrace. The kiss was both tender and passionate at the same time. When they finally pulled apart, InuYasha brushed her tears away. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend for you to find out like that. I wanted to ask you properly. My brother can still be such an asshole…"

"I don't understand," Kagome whispered.

"As the Daiyoukai of Japan, he can stop any union he does not approve of. That doesn't mean just youkai, but includes hanyou as well. Also, as head of my family, I needed his approval first. I already had your mother's blessing," he responded.

Kagome couldn't help but to smile. She knew how traditional he was, and it shouldn't have surprised her. "How long have you been planning this?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Not that long, but I've been dreaming about it for a long time."

"Me, too," she said softly. She looked up, and he kissed her again, oblivious to their audience.

Sango and Miroku had come back to the dojo after Kirara came and indicated that it should be safe for them to return. As they watched the scene unfold before them, Sango felt a tug at her heart. She wondered what it would feel like to be loved like that, for the adoration that InuYasha felt for Kagome was clear. She glanced at the man next to her, the one that could make her heart race with just a thought. She clutched Kirara to her as she shook her head to clear it of that notion. She'd heard more rumors of his escapades around campus and just knew she'd never be exotic or hot enough for him. The silence was interrupted with a meow from Kirara. While no one else understood what she said, Sango did – "You're wrong."

Before Miroku strode across the floor to clap InuYasha on the back and congratulation him, he looked briefly at the young woman beside him. She was so strong, and yet so fragile. Yes, he'd have to be careful, but she would be worth winning over. Once he'd broken the ice with her that afternoon, she'd begun to speak more freely, telling him of her home and the area where she grew up. He in turn had given her some idea of what it had been like to grow up in a monastery full of Buddhist monks.

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome called as she walked towards her.

"Congratulations, Kagome," she answered.

"Thanks, Sango. You wouldn't believe how happy I am." Kagome had to stop and wipe her eyes again and was surprised when Sango gave her a one-armed hug. "InuYasha wants to take us out tonight. His brother just asked all four of us to come to a gallery exhibition opening next week. I hope you didn't have plans, because it sounded like he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He says that everyone important will be there, including those from the youkai community."

Sango looked puzzled. "But what does that have to do with tonight?"

"InuYasha asked if you two would come and celebrate with us, and then he wants to take us shopping. He said that he couldn't expect for us to buy the gowns we'll need for the black tie event, so he wants to get them for us. He and Miroku each need a tuxedo as well." Kagome giggled. "And he doesn't trust Miroku to help him buy one. Will you come?"

"He… He… I can buy my own dress," Sango said.

"We know, but… well… I'm not sure what he has in mind. But I think InuYasha may know more about this type of thing than he's let on." Kagome took a deep breath and asked again, "Will you come? At least to celebrate with us tonight? It'll be more fun with all four of us. It'll seem kind of strange if it's only Miroku."

Sango looked across at the animated dark-haired man, wondering what he was saying to make InuYasha blush so. Not certain if she really wanted to know, but then realizing that she kind of did, she answered, "Okay. I haven't really been shopping since I moved to Tokyo, so maybe I can at least get some ideas of where to go." She stopped and looked at the cat in her arms. "But what about you, Kirara?"

It was Kagome's turn to shake her head as Kirara 'talked' and then Sango responded, "So you've been wanting to prowl around out here at night anyway, and you'll come home in the morning?"

Kirara purred and rubbed her head against Sango's chest.

"If you're certain that's what you want to do. I'll be sure to leave the terrace door open for you when I get home." Sango looked at Kagome. "I guess it's a go."

"So are you lovely ladies ready for a night out on the town?" Miroku asked as he walked towards them.

Sango gasped. "I don't have anything to wear!"

Miroku clenched his jaw shut before he said anything he'd regret.

"There's plenty of time if you want to go home first. I remember where you live, so maybe we can come by and pick you up," Kagome suggested.

"I'd hate to put you to the extra trouble," Sango said.

"It's no trouble at all," Miroku interjected. "I already told InuYasha I'd drive so Kagome wouldn't have to. He wants to get an early start so we'll have plenty of time. Can you be ready around six o'clock?"

Sango nodded.

Miroku said without thinking, "It's a date. We'll see you then. I'd better get prepared for my class that will be coming in."

"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"I… yeah. Do you want to change and go out to practice?"

"I'm ready when you are."

Together, the two girls headed towards the dressing room.

After they passed by Miroku and InuYasha, Kagome leaned over and whispered, "I bet those two look hot in a tux."

Sango only blushed in response.

_To be continued…_

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

Thanks so much to everyone who nominated, seconded or voted for one of my fics at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild. My stories had the following placements for the Third Quarter of 2007:

**-Best Drama- **2nd Place: _Minoue_   
**-Best Oneshot- **2nd Place: Art is Life   
**-Best Alternate Universe/Reality- **3rd Place: _Minoue_   
**-Best Canon- **3rd Place: Reminders on the Wind  
**-Best Vignette- **3rd Place: Reminders on the Wind  
**-Best Lemon- **3rd Place: Come Undone

Thank you also to everyone who takes the time to leave a review or to send me an email. I really appreciate your support. It does encourage and inspire me to continue writing.


	20. Saturday Night Special

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN**: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review with a question I can answer, I use the review response mechanism to reply.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 19: Saturday Night Special**

Sango couldn't believe how nervous she was as she started going through her closet. Suddenly, she wished that she had gone shopping for more than just the basic necessities so that she had something interesting to wear. She had pulled out and put back she didn't know how many different outfits since she'd come home from the dojo. Sighing, she walked back to her living room which also had a closet. There she had hung mostly her coats and jackets, but as she pushed through them she discovered a couple of dresses she'd forgotten she owned. It had been so long since she'd worn them, she wondered if they would still fit. Holding her breath, she pulled out a black v-neck dress with three-quarter length sleeves. In fact, she'd never worn this one at all since it still had the tags. Carrying it to her bedroom, she removed all of the tags before she unfastened the narrow black leather belt and then pulled the dress over her head. While it showed off her bust line and cleavage nicely, when she turned around she could not see any sign of the rayon fabric clinging to her scarred back. Deciding that it would do for the evening, she pulled it off and hung it back up while she decided what to do with her hair and makeup and then dig through her drawers to find a pair of black pantyhose.

She really couldn't understand why she was so anxious. It wasn't like they were going out on a real double-date, after all. This was just four friends going out to celebrate the engagement of two of them. In fact, she couldn't really consider Miroku as a friend, could she? He was her Sensei after all, at least at the college if not directly at the dojo. However, ever since that day he pinned her to the floor, his face had entered her mind without invitation. He kept invading her thoughts at the least likely times. The last time that had happened, it hadn't ended well. But still she couldn't help herself. Seeing Kagome with InuYasha made her want to be loved like that by someone. Why couldn't she have been attracted to someone more attainable – like one of those guys in the Buddhism class? But no, she didn't want that, either. A heavy sigh escaped her as she remembered that lecherous fellow students were no better, if not worse, than lecherous teachers. And Miroku seemed so different in person than the man she'd heard about in the rumors around the school – well, except for when he groped her. Deciding that she had no idea what fate had in mind for her and that she'd better just go with it, she sat down at her dresser to begin to work on her makeup and hair. However, after glancing at her watch and realizing how early it was, she determined that she might take a nap first instead. It sounded like they were going to have a busy, and probably late, evening.

**o0o000o0o**

Kagome had insisted that InuYasha come home with her after the classes were finished at the dojo. She wanted him to be with her when she told her family that he had proposed, and that she had accepted.

InuYasha hoped that the old man didn't try to purify him out of existence.

Kagome was tightly gripping his hand as she led him towards the kitchen. She found her mother and Souta already there and turned around to find that her grandfather had come in behind her. "We have something we wanted to tell you," she said nervously and waited for her mother and Jii-chan to sit down at the table with Souta. Mama and Souta were both smiling, so at least it looked like they had an idea of what was coming and were happy about it.

"Well, what is it, Dear?" Mama prompted when Kagome looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I… we… well…" Kagome took a deep breath. "InuYasha proposed to me this morning, and I accepted."

"That's great!" Souta exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged them both at the same time. "When's the wedding?"

Kagome had released InuYasha's hand so that she could wrap one arm around Souta. She wrapped the other around her mother who had come up to also give her a hug and kiss InuYasha on the cheek. 

Mama said, "One thing at a time, Souta. We'll need time to plan."

"Is anyone going to ask what I think?" a gruff voice interrupted.

Everyone fell silent.

Kagome's voice quavered, "Of course we are, Jii-chan."

InuYasha could tell she was holding back tears. He hoped this didn't turn out badly.

Her grandfather asked, "Who exactly do you think will perform a marriage ceremony between you and him? He's not human, you know."

"But I'm half, and I love her. I was hoping that you would perform the ceremony," InuYasha responded.

"And if I don't?"

"Please, Jii-chan…" Kagome burst into tears. "I've loved him for so long."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Kagome loves you and would never willingly dishonor you. I will abide by whatever decision she makes, but know that I won't give up. I've never loved anyone the way that I love her. I will fight for her, and if she decides to marry me against your wishes, we will find one of the priests that perform marriage ceremonies in spite of who or what the individuals may be. Hanyou, and even some youkai, marry humans all of the time. We didn't plan to fall in love; it just worked out that way. Please don't force her to choose."

"I did not think that youkai were capable of love," Jii-chan commented.

"Pure youkai don't really comprehend the concept, though they do understand commitment, fidelity, and honor. However, my mother was human, and my heart is basically human. Even so, I never truly understood what love was until I met Kagome. I thought I was condemned to live a solitary life until she entered it. For the first time that I can remember in a very long time, I've been happy. Not only that, I think she's happy, too." InuYasha fell silent and kissed the top of her head.

The silence was deafening as they waited for some response from the old man. InuYasha gently rubbed Kagome's back and Mama wrapped her arms around the two of them, making her position in the matter clear.

"Does he have any family? When do we meet them?"

Kagome turned in InuYasha's arms to face her grandfather. "Wha… what?"

The old man heaved with a very heavy sigh. "I knew it was inevitable. I just had to be sure that he would stand up for you and would fight for you. It won't be easy, you know."

"Jii-chan!" Kagome cried and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Will you perform the ceremony? I always dreamed that you would marry me one day."

InuYasha chuckled. "I thought you'd dreamed of marrying me?"

"You know what I meant." Kagome grinned and wiped her tear stained face. "Will you, Jii-chan? We can have the ceremony under Goshinboku if you don't want to perform it in the shrine. I would understand especially if InuYasha's full youkai brother comes."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jii-chan commented. "So InuYasha, you'll arrange a meeting with your brother?"

The hanyou nodded. "He already asked, and I was going to bring it up at dinner tomorrow. Things just progressed a little faster than I'd planned."

The discussion went more smoothly from there. InuYasha said that he would try to reach Sesshomaru when he returned to the dojo and see if he would be available to join them somewhere for dinner the next evening. He did warn them to be prepared because his brother tended to favor fine cuisine. However, he also said not to worry about that because Sesshomaru liked to pick up the tab. He had money and didn't mind spending it. Then they had to explain about the gallery exhibition opening the following week and the four of them going out to celebrate that night. Once they thought that everything had been covered, InuYasha said that he'd better get going if he was going to be ready in time for Miroku to swing by and pick him up first.

Kagome followed InuYasha outside and then took his hand and led him to Goshinboku. "InuYasha, I wanted to thank you for everything that you said. I just wanted you to know, that if he had forced me to choose, I would have chosen you."

The hanyou leaned over and captured her lips with his. "Thank you, Kagome. I'm just glad it didn't go that far. I'll see you a little later, okay?"

Kagome pulled his face to hers for one last kiss. "Okay, InuYasha. I'll be ready."

**o0o000o0o**

Miroku was glad he asked InuYasha where he was planning for them to go before he drove home because the answer certainly surprised him. His hanyou friend had proven once again that he really knew more about Tokyo than he liked to let on. Then again, at his age, he should whether he got out much or not. In any case, Miroku flipped through the clothes in his closet to look for something suitable for the evening. Deciding on a pair of charcoal Armani pants and a dark blue silk shirt of the same brand, he laid them out on the bed and went to take a shower.

He couldn't help but to chortle when he pulled up in the dojo parking lot. He got out of his car and had started towards the gate when InuYasha came through it. The hanyou would throttle him if he said what he thought – that InuYasha was dressed casual chic. He was wearing dark indigo jeans with a blue chambray shirt and brown moccasins. The simple brown belt looked like it was the same leather as the shoes. The hanyou probably had no idea that wearing no socks was currently in style. His silver hair was not tied up as it usually was around the dojo, but flowing freely behind him. He did have a dark bandana fitted loosely over his ears. Miroku was grinning as his friend approached him.

"What's that look for?" InuYasha asked, a bit irritably.

"You really like Ralph Lauren, don't you? Is even your underwear that brand?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"You _are_ wearing something under those jeans, aren't you? I mean, aren't we supposed to try formal wear tonight? I don't think the shop keepers-"

The hanyou grinned. "Got ya. Are you ready to go and pick up the girls?"

"I'm ready, so let's go. You didn't answer me though - why so much Ralph Lauren?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha climbed in the back seat. "You know why - I don't like to shop. I can order them and have them delivered and know they will fit. They also don't shred so easily. Any more questions?"

Miroku wanted to say something about the fortune he must spend importing American clothing, but wisely kept his mouth shut on the subject. Instead, he offered, "Let's go get Kagome, shall we?"

"That's the smartest thing you've said so far, Monk." InuYasha settled back against the seat as Miroku backed up and turned around.

Kagome had opted for the dress that actually went with the black beaded jacket she'd worn on her birthday. It was a simple sleeveless dress with a rounded neckline that had the same beading as the jacket. The bodice was fitted and flowed into a knee length skirt. She had to admit that she was much more comfortable in this dress than the skimpy one she wore on her birthday. However, the results that one had did make her blush with the memories of their first time together. But as she told InuYasha, she'd never willingly allow anyone but him to see her in it.

She was ready when InuYasha announced himself at the door, and she smiled when she saw him. As much as she loved him in his traditional clothing around the dojo, she also enjoyed seeing him in modern outfits that revealed a little more of his powerful form. Those jeans made her want to reach out and squeeze his butt. For a moment, she could almost understand Miroku's fascination with that part of the anatomy.

Kagome slid into the back seat with InuYasha and proceeded to give Miroku directions to Sango's apartment complex. Since they were behind him, neither could see his face pale as he pulled up in front of the building though InuYasha could tell that something was wrong. He stayed with Miroku while Kagome ran in to see if Sango was ready.

"What's up with you, Monk?" InuYasha asked as Miroku fidgeted with the steering wheel.

"Well…" he started in reply when he heard a tap on the window.

If Miroku had any color left in his face, it was gone now. He rolled down the window to the smiling pretty girl that was standing there.

"Hey, Sensei, did you miss me?" she asked. "And have you decided on that third after all?" She peered through the window to get a better look at InuYasha. "Hey, he's really hot. I wouldn't mind fucking him."

She missed the growl that came from the back seat.

Miroku was shaking his head. "No, it's just a coincidence, Atsuko. We're going to celebrate my friend's engagement and had to stop here to pick up his fiancé's friend."

"That's too bad. Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," Atsuko said before she flitted off towards the door. She seemed to have an extra swing in her hip as she pranced away from them. While she was still in clear view of them both, she bent over to fiddle with her shoe. Both men couldn't help but to see her buttocks that were exposed by the short skirt and thong that covered nothing when she leaned over.

"What the fuck was that, Miroku? Let me guess - one of your many conquests?" InuYasha practically snarled.

Miroku turned in the seat to meet the hanyou's eyes. His face was still nearly white. "She's the one I told you about that wanted to do a threesome with her roommate. I swear that she pursued me, not the other way around. This is the first time I've even seen her since I met Sango. You think I'm bad, but I don't think I can hold a candle to her. Would you do me a favor and not bring her up again? I've really been trying to change my ways, and I've been staying away from girls like her – or at least making an attempt to."

InuYasha could actually hear the sincerity in his voice. Not to mention, he really didn't want to discuss that kind of thing, anyway. He found the entire exchange demeaning and embarrassing. "Agreed."

The back door on the passenger side opened and Kagome looked in, noticing the expressions on the men's faces. She raised an eyebrow, and InuYasha barely shook his head. Wondering what she'd interrupted, she said, "I have Sango with me." Turning back to Sango, she said, "InuYasha really prefers the back seat if he can help it. Would you mind terribly riding in the front with Miroku?"

Miroku had hopped out and come around to open the door for her when he realized they were there. "For you, my lady," he said with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you," Sango said very softly as she sat in the front seat and then swung her legs around. Straightening her skirt and then tucking it in around her, she nervously clasped her hands in front of her.

Once she was settled in the front seat, Miroku started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. "InuYasha, would you like to tell the ladies where we are headed, or would you prefer it be a surprise?"

"Just drive, Monk," InuYasha said, though he did smile a bit for Kagome's benefit.

Kagome and Sango chatted while Miroku headed towards their destination. They were interrupted when he asked, "Anywhere in particular you want to park, InuYasha?"

"Our dinner reservations are at eight at Cardenas, so anywhere in this area will do. We can browse through the stores and see if there is anything you like, then stop for dinner, and then shop some more if we need to." InuYasha looked at Kagome. "That's all right, isn't it?"

"That's perfect, InuYasha. I didn't think you liked to shop," she responded.

The hanyou's cheeks turned a bit pink. "Feh. Even I have to, sometimes. Hopefully we can find everything we need here. There are all kinds of stores around here."

"Um… do you mind if I ask where we are?" Sango questioned.

"Oh! Of course, Sango - I'm so sorry. This is the Ebisu-Daikanyama area. It has all kinds of neat shops, not that I've actually been here before," Kagome answered. About that time someone with bright pink hair and many piercings walked in front of them. "It's also known as a haven for free spirits." Kagome squeezed InuYasha's hand. "I suspect that InuYasha can walk around down here without anyone staring at him."

"Keh. If you're ready, let's go."

They piled out of the car and looked around.

Sango said, "Where do we even start? There's so much…"

Kagome found herself drawn like a magnet towards a jewelry store. As she looked at the displays in the window, InuYasha came up behind her. "I know it's considered Western, but I wanted to ask you if you would like an engagement ring and to exchange wedding bands. You don't have to, but if you want…"

Kagome turned around smiling, with tears in her eyes. "I'd love that, InuYasha." Looking to see where Miroku and Sango were, she saw they were window shopping a couple of doors down. "Hey guys, we're going in here, okay?"

InuYasha added, "You might want to come and look around. Miroku, you're probably going to need cufflinks. Sango, you might see something you'd like to wear with your gown once you find one."

Nodding, the other two followed them into the store.

Kagome headed for the case of engagement rings. "Oh, InuYasha, I don't know…"

"Kagome, you can have whatever you want. Please, it would make me happy. It'll probably make your mother happy, too." He pointed at a tray full of diamond rings. "Why don't you start with those?"

She tried on several until she placed one on her finger that made her heart almost stop. It was a round cut stone in a six-prong setting. The platinum band was studded with inset diamonds half way down on either side of the center stone. It fit her finger like it had been made just for her. "InuYasha…" she whispered.

"That one?" he asked.

She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, she nodded.

"We'll take that one," the hanyou told the jeweler. "Do you have a wedding band that goes with it?"

"Of course, Sir." The jeweler pulled out another tray of wedding bands, and selected one that had round diamonds set in the band all of the way around it. "This one matches it beautifully and should be the same size. It's platinum as well."

Kagome slid the wedding band on her finger, and it fit as well as the engagement ring. "Are you sure, InuYasha?"

"Yes, Kagome, I'm sure." He turned back to the shopkeeper. "We'll take the engagement ring with us, and I'd like to arrange for delivery of the wedding band."

"What about you, InuYasha? Would you wear a wedding band?" Kagome asked, almost shyly.

"Do you mind if I keep mine simple?" he asked.

In response, the jeweler pulled out a tray of men's wedding rings. "I think this might be what you are looking for," he said as he handed him a simple platinum band. "We can get it in a larger size for you."

InuYasha nodded and he pulled out a guide to determine what size the hanyou would need. "Would you like me to hold the young lady's band and deliver it with yours when it comes in?"

"That's fine," InuYasha said.

Sango had come over to look at Kagome's ring. "It's beautiful," she commented as she looked at it on her finger.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome responded. "Did you find anything?"

Sango shook her head. "I think I need to find a dress first and then maybe come back. He has some beautiful pieces here."

"I agree. InuYasha, could we come back after we find what we're going to wear?" Miroku asked. "We'll come right by here to get back to the car."

The hanyou nodded and the jeweler completed the ticket for the wedding bands and engagement ring. He handed over his Black Card to complete the transaction.

The shopkeeper smiled as he handed the card back. "We're usually open until two a.m. on Saturdays, Sir. I hope we'll see you again."

They meandered down the street, looking in windows to get an idea of what each shop had. This time it was Sango who came to a stop in front of one of the shops. Most of the dress shops with formal clothing displayed dresses that were either strapless, halter top, had plunging V backs, or were much too short. This one had floor length dresses that actually covered the back, which is what she would need. "Do you mind if I look in here?" she asked.

"Go ahead; that's what we're here for," InuYasha answered. "Kagome, do you want to go with her? According to what Sesshomaru told me, they are requesting that everyone wear black, white or red. The monk and I will check out the stuff next door, keh?"

"Okay, InuYasha," Kagome answered and followed Sango through the door.

_To be continued…_


	21. Preparations

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN**: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review with a question I can answer, I use the review response mechanism to reply.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 20: Preparations (Warning: Lime)**

They headed to Cardenas a little before eight o'clock. Sango and Kagome had both been successful in finding their dresses, much to their relief. They hadn't had any luck in the first shop they went into, but InuYasha led them a little further down the street towards one that carried more American designers in addition to the European fashions that were more popular in Japan. However, Sango found it amusing that the gown she selected was from a well-known American designer who turned out to be Japanese born and raised. Maybe that was why that line had some gowns that didn't try to bare all.

Kagome was able to find a suitable dress in the same boutique. InuYasha saw it and asked that she try it on. She couldn't tell him no and was surprised how well it fit when she looked at herself in the mirror. She did need a pair of heels to go with the gown, and Sango said that she could use a new pair, too. The sales girl recommended a shoe store a little further down the block, so they headed in that direction. Once that was taken care of, and it had been arranged for everything to be delivered, they decided it was time to see if their table was ready at the restaurant.

They were ushered in to a quiet table tucked into a corner. Miroku excused himself to go to the men's room, and shortly after he returned their waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne. "I understand you are celebrating an engagement tonight. We would like you to enjoy this with our compliments. Which of you two lovely couples is getting married?"

Miroku was the first to speak up as gestured towards InuYasha and Kagome, "Those two are. Please serve them first."

The waiter nodded and filled the four flute glasses, starting with Kagome. Another waiter had brought a floor wine cooler stand so the champagne could be kept chilled.

When the waiters disappeared as silently as they had appeared, Miroku raised his glass. "A toast to InuYasha and Kagome. May you find a lifetime of happiness together."

"Thanks, Miroku," InuYasha and Kagome said as the four glasses clinked together.

As they set their glasses back down, Miroku added, "I hope that some day we will be able to find our soul mate as you have. Right, Sango?"

Sango started since she was lost deep in thought. "I'm sorry, I missed what you said."

"Miroku was just saying that he hoped that you and he would be able to find your soul mate someday, that's all," Kagome said.

Sango's cheeks turned a little pink. "Yeah… that would be nice."

Their waiter returned to take their orders. Miroku had to laugh at the look that crossed InuYasha's face when Sango ordered the crab cakes with wasabi tartar & bisque sauce for her appetizer. Not to be outdone, Kagome ordered the veggies with hot cheese sauce. She looked at InuYasha and said, "You don't have to eat any, you know."

He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and she added, "Never mind. We'll share the cheese platter instead."

Grinning, Miroku ordered the clam chowder.

InuYasha mumbled something about at least someone at the table had some sense.

Miroku looked him right in the eye and commented, "Well, just because I'm not eating anything spicy doesn't mean I want you to kiss me goodnight."

Kagome and InuYasha blushed. Sango couldn't help but to giggle as she watched Miroku laugh at his own joke.

Since they were in no hurry, they had opted for the six course dinner. After appetizers, salad, soup, and then sorbet to cleanse the palate, Sango and Kagome were glad that they had opted for the smaller portion size of their entrees. Since she liked spicy, at the waiter's suggestion, Sango had ordered the Seared Ahi with Korean chili and brown butter sauce which came with mashed potatoes. Kagome had decided on the Byonne Pork cooked with dried tomatoes and balsamic vinegar. She selected the grilled asparagus for her vegetable. Miroku and InuYasha both selected the Japanese Beef Fillet with cabernet sauvignon sauce though no smaller portion for them. InuYasha declared he wanted a whole steak, not just half of one. Miroku heartedly agreed as he also asked for sides of mashed potatoes and sautéed mushrooms and chestnuts. The hanyou told the waiter to just make it two of those orders since he wanted something more substantial than rabbit food. Fortunately, since the meal was stretched out over the course of a couple of hours they managed to eat nearly everything that was placed before them.

As the final course of cheese soufflé cake and coffee was being served, Sango commented, "I can't remember ever having so much food. I don't think we had this much even at the Italian restaurant for your birthday, Kagome."

"I don't know. I'd say it was pretty close by the time we went through all of the appetizers. And they did serve the salad there just before the dessert instead of earlier in the meal," Kagome responded. "This really was excellent, though. Thank you, InuYasha."

"Keh. Thanks for giving me a reason to want to celebrate," the hanyou said. He picked Kagome's hand up and kissed the back of it. She smiled and squeezed his in return.

"I don't know about you, but I'm glad we found our formal wear for the gallery opening before dinner. I wouldn't want to have to try on anything now," Miroku commented. "I'm stuffed."

"Didn't you say we needed to go back to the men's store?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha nodded. "Now that we have an idea of what you two ladies are wearing, we can get the rest of the accessories for the tuxedos. Then we can go back by the jewelry stores, and you can get something to match your gowns. If you didn't see anything you remember liking in the one where Kagome found her engagement ring, we can check any of the others. There are plenty in this area."

"I still need a pair of cufflinks as well," Miroku added.

"Do you mind if we just sit for a few minutes before we go? Otherwise, you'll have to roll me out of here," Sango commented. She didn't add that she had enjoyed dinner with the others immensely. Once Miroku had a bit of champagne in him, he started telling stories about both himself and the hanyou. Even Kagome learned a few things she hadn't known about.

When they were finally ready to depart the restaurant, InuYasha once again handed over his Black Card and signed the bill. The waiter bowed to him and another appeared to help the ladies out of their chairs. "Please come again, Sir. We hope you enjoyed your meal."

InuYasha bowed his head in acknowledgment, and Miroku said, "It was excellent, as was the service. Thank you."

The four of them headed out, with Kagome and Sango in the lead. InuYasha shook his head.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku asked softly, following the girls and walking alongside the hanyou. "What's the matter?"

"You mean other than you watching their butts while they walk?" he growled.

Miroku looked down. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. But that isn't why you were shaking your head."

InuYasha sighed. "What is it about women and shopping? I thought they were tired and full, but they sure seem to have enough energy when it's time to shop some more."

"You'd better get used to it, my friend." Miroku laughed. "It's probably one of those mysteries of life that you'll never have an answer for."

"Come on, guys, hurry up!" Kagome called back.

"Coming, ladies," Miroku answered as he picked up the pace. InuYasha just shook his head again and followed along.

**o0o000o0o**

As promised, on Sunday, InuYasha and the Higurashis met his brother for dinner. Kagome was relieved that Jii-chan didn't bring any sutra with him to try and purify the youkai lord. Sesshomaru also brought Rin along since InuYasha informed him that Kagome's younger brother was only twelve. In fact, it helped the Daiyoukai solve one of his problems for the reception the following Saturday. It normally wouldn't have been a place for young children, but he didn't really want to leave Rin at home. Since he wanted to make the formal announcement of his brother's engagement that evening, it was only proper that Kagome's family be there as well. He told them that he would have a car sent to pick them up at eight o'clock that would also drive them home when they were ready to leave.

If Jii-chan thought to protest, he ended up gasping in pain instead. Apparently Mama had stomped on his foot and responded to Sesshomaru that they would be honored to attend. When asked about the proper dress, he informed her that traditional kimonos were more than acceptable as was Western formal wear. While they'd asked that the guests dress primarily in black, white, and/or red, that wasn't necessary for those wearing formal kimonos. With Jii-chan mollified that he could indeed wear his good robes, the remainder of their dinner passed peaceably. Rin and Souta also seemed to hit it off. He told her about his school and lessons at the dojo, and she told him about her tutors and the art gallery. All in all, they each had a very pleasant evening.

**o0o000o0o**

Warmth rushed through her body as she felt the hand cup her buttock. She couldn't help but to moan as it slid up and around to gently squeeze her breast before his hot mouth landed on her nipple. Her back arched into him as he rolled his tongue around it, and slid his hand down, slipping under the edge of her panties until his fingers found her moist sex. She couldn't help herself as she parted her legs to give him easier access and started to writhe in rhythm with his strokes between her hot folds. His other hand palmed her breast as his fingers slipped inside of her, forcing a breathless, "Yes," from her as she arched off of the bed.

The fingers plunged into her, leaving only to find her hardened nub and rub it before diving back inside of her. She was panting now as she felt her belly begin to wind up and tighten. She cried out as she came, jerking off of the bed as the ministrations became more gentle, allowing her to come down slowly from her high. She smiled at the dark twinkling eyes that looked into hers and reached up to cup the back of his head to bring his mouth down to hers for a kiss.

She reached and found nothing there but air. She jerked in surprise and opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom, alone. It had seemed so real at the time, but the hands on her breast and inside of her panties were her own. She got up and went to her bathroom. Wetting a wash cloth, she wiped the sweat from her face and neck before moving to her lower body. Finally satisfied, she wrung out the wet cloth and hung it up before washing her hands and drying them.

She lay back down on her bed, and found herself focusing on the face of Miroku once again. The more time she spent around him, the more she suspected he wasn't anything like the man she'd heard about around campus. Perhaps he was more like her than she cared to admit – projecting a false face to the world to hide the real person underneath. Or maybe he really was just a sex maniac after being raised in a Buddhist monastery – one of those that was denied and then went wild when given the opportunity. Then again, he might be somewhere between the two extremes. Unable to go back to sleep, Sango got up and went to her computer. A little reading and research for her History of Japanese Philosophy class should be just the thing to help make her drowsy again.

**o0o000o0o**

At InuYasha's suggestion, both Kagome and Sango's evening wear was delivered to his house so that they could dress there. They agreed that it would be easier than dressing at home and then getting to the dojo to meet the car that Sesshomaru was sending for them. The only thing they had to worry about was picking the hems of their gowns up enough to make certain they didn't get them dirty or caught in the brush on the path to the parking lot. Kagome ended up suggesting that once they had their hair and makeup done, they could use the dressing room at the dojo to actually don their dresses and then only have to wear their heals across the parking lot. Once classes had cleared out for the afternoon and the front door was locked, InuYasha had carried the gowns to the dojo for them before returning to get dressed himself.

Miroku had also brought his tuxedo with him so that he wouldn't have to go home and come back again after classes were over for the day. So, instead of Kagome having to help InuYasha with his tie so that he wouldn't accidentally shred it, even with his clipped claws, Miroku would share the master bedroom with him and help him as needed. InuYasha actually had four bedrooms, so there was plenty of room. However, Sango and Kagome said that they could share one of them to put on their makeup. That way, they could also help each other with their hair. Since they had already discussed and planned to get dressed at InuYasha's before Kagome's family met Sesshomaru and discovered they were invited as well, Mama told Kagome to go ahead with her plans. She would look forward to seeing her at the gallery when they arrived.

InuYasha hated to admit it, but he was a nervous wreck about the evening. He had not been to the gallery since before the incident with Kikyou, and now he was going where there would be several hundred important guests that were both youkai and human. Refusing to allow it to overwhelm him, he went to the sunken room and sat on the floor. He began to meditate to calm his mind and his nerves. All that was important was that he knew Kagome loved and accepted him, her mother had given them her blessings, and Sesshomaru had as well. Freeing his mind and then concentrating on everything that had recently gone right in his life, he could feel his body settle down and relax.

They ate a light supper before getting dressed. While they didn't want to feel stuffed, they didn't want to go hungry depending on appetizers as dinner. Once everything had been cleared away, Kagome and Sango went to the bedroom they were using. Miroku followed InuYasha to the master bedroom to get dressed as well. Actually, the hanyou had to reach back and grab him to keep him from tailing the girls instead. Miroku gulped when he saw the glare that InuYasha gave him and went meekly with him instead.

"So, are you nervous about this evening?" Sango asked as Kagome worked to put her long straight hair up into an elegant French twist.

"Yeah, I am. I could tell that InuYasha was, too, though he seems to have calmed down some. I'm glad you're going because I'm not going to know anyone there other than him and my family. I've never been to anything quite like this," she answered.

"Me, either," Sango said. "Thanks for doing my hair for me. Where did you learn to do this?"

"That was one of the few useful things I learned hanging out with the girls. We were always trying to see what we could do with each other's hair. This style worked pretty well because you could either leave it plain or use hair sticks or other decorations with it. There, I think that's just about it," Kagome replied as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. She delicately pulled a tendril of hair down in front of each ear. Taking the curling iron she'd brought with her, she wrapped it so that it spiraled down. "Close your eyes." Picking up the can of hairspray, she generously coated the hair to hold it in place. Once she'd set the spray back down, she waved her hands in front of Sango's face to clear the fog away. "Okay, you can look now."

Sango gasped when she looked in the mirror. "Kagome, it's beautiful! I wish I knew how to do something to help you." She didn't say what she was thinking – that she only had a brother and she was too much of a tomboy to have any real girlfriends.

"That's okay, Sango. InuYasha likes my hair down, so I'm just going to pin it back with a couple of combs to keep it out of my face. In fact, he was so sweet. He found me a pair that matched my dress when I told him I needed to try to find some this week." Kagome pulled out the box with the two red jewel encrusted combs. "Did you see the comb that I used in your hair? He ordered it at the same time since I'd mentioned that I was going to put your hair up for you. It's beautiful."

Sango picked up a mirror and turned so she could see her hair from the back. It had been decorated with a beautiful pearl and crystal comb. "It really is beautiful. I wish I could have afforded the pearl and diamond choker and earrings that this would have matched, but I just couldn't justify the cost to wear maybe only one time."

"Are you two decent?" they heard a male voice call.

"Come on in, InuYasha," Kagome answered. "We were just finishing our hair." She had placed the combs where she wanted them while chatting with Sango and then ran her fingers through her bangs to fluff them up. She closed her own eyes to spray her hair and hold it in place. Kagome gasped when she finally turned to face the hanyou.

She had never seen him look so handsome and sexy. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a satin mandarin collar. The coat had no buttons and satin piping edged the front of the jacket. He had a red vest and cravat that were the same color as her gown. His cufflinks and matching cravat pin were onyx set in what was probably white gold. His hair was flowing freely behind him, giving him the look of a very exotic model.

"InuYasha," she whispered.

He looked down at his suit. "What? What's wrong? This-"

Kagome cut him off. "You're beautiful. I've never seen you look so handsome."

He breathed a sigh to relief and noticed that Sango was nodding in agreement.

"Keh. I brought something for you to wear tonight. You, too, Sango. Kagome, since you are going to be my wife I bought this for you." He handed her a jewelry box.

"You shouldn't have…" she said as she opened it to reveal a ruby and diamond necklace with matching earrings. It was primarily rubies, with diamond spacers between each of the stones. The earrings consisted of two of the matching stones, one dangling from the other. "They're beautiful. I'd hug you but I don't want to mess you up." Kagome was wiping a tear away from her eye. Instead she reached up to softly kiss him on the lips.

"Sango, I know you admired this when we were out Saturday night. I convinced the jeweler to allow you to borrow the set for the evening. I promised that we'd return it next week, and that you would be certain to tell anyone who asks where it came from. You'll be in some pretty powerful company tonight, so it is appropriate for you to wear it." InuYasha handed the second case to her.

Sango's hands were shaking as she took the box from him. When she opened it, it was her turn to gasp. "InuYasha, I don't know what to say. I'll be extra careful with them, though." She pulled the strand of White South Sea Pearls from the box. Each pearl was nestled between diamond rondelles set in 14 Karat white gold. The matching earrings consisted of a single matching pearl suspended from French lever-back diamond findings.

"Well, if you two are almost done here, it's after seven. You might want to go to the dojo and put your gowns on. I carried them and your shoes up there for you, and they're in the ladies' dressing room. Do you need anything else?" the hanyou asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Thanks so much, InuYasha."

"Yes, thank you. You didn't have to do this for me," Sango added.

"Keh. It's my fault you have to go to this thing tonight. I want you to both have a good time. Kirara's waiting to escort you up to the dojo. I'm going to wait on Miroku to make sure he behaves himself."

That made Kagome giggle. "Okay, InuYasha. I think we've done just about everything we can here. Are you ready, Sango?"

Clutching the jewelry case to her, she nodded.

"We'll see you in a little while, InuYasha." Kagome gathered up her bag to take with her, so she could touch up her makeup and hair one last time before they left.

"I still can't believe he was able to borrow this for me," Sango said as they walked up the well-worn path.

"Well, we did give that jeweler an awful lot of business between my engagement ring, the wedding bands, and both of their sets of cufflinks. Then he bought this necklace for me because I liked it. I'd said I didn't want it because I thought it was too expensive after everything else he'd done. I think this is a lot more important to him tonight than he's willing to let on, and that he wants us to feel like we fit in as well. I just hope we can manage to have a good time," Kagome commented.

They made their way inside to the ladies' dressing room after Kirara had meowed and dashed off again. Kagome couldn't help but to smile at how InuYasha had strategically hung their dresses away from each other. "It looks like he thinks we need plenty of room with the full skirts," she said.

"That was nice of him," Sango said, noticing she could dress without being watched. He'd hung her gown up around the corner from Kagome's.

"Let's finish getting ready, shall we?" Kagome said as she pulled out her pantyhose and strapless bra.

"Well, did Kagome like your tuxedo?" Miroku asked as he and InuYasha made their way along the path. They had given the girls a good head start so they should be just about ready. It was only another twenty minutes or so before the car was due to pick them up.

"Keh," InuYasha answered.

Miroku grinned. "She didn't think you needed a more traditional tuxedo like mine?"

"Nope." The hanyou didn't even look at him when he answered.

"So you're not even going to wear anything over your ears tonight?" he prodded.

This time InuYasha stopped and looked at him. "I thought you were the one that was always encouraging me not to hide what I am. Are you saying-"

Miroku was waving his hands in front of him. "No, no, no – that's not what I meant. I'm glad you're going as you are. I'm just a little surprised, is all. You still cover your ears so often when you go out in public."

The hanyou sighed. "So many of those that will be there already know what I am. Sesshomaru and Kagome's family both say they support me, so I won't try to hide it. Youkai would know, anyway, without that powerful concealment charm I used to wear to appear human. However, Sesshomaru and the other youkai will have their charms on to conceal their true appearance, so I'll have to let anyone who doesn't know believe what the papers printed back then – that my father was human and my mother was youkai. That's the only explanation for my brother appearing human. If anyone asks, just go along with it."

Miroku nodded in understanding and continued along the path. "You'd better tell Sango and Kagome on the way, just so they'll know."

"Keh," he agreed as they entered the building.

It was the men's turn to gasp as the ladies came out and presented themselves. While they had seen the dresses, they hadn't seen the full effect of them wearing them. Kagome was in a red strapless Carmen Marc Valvo accordion pleated gown with a full skirt and train. She was stunning in it with her hair falling softly on her shoulders and the ruby necklace gracing her throat and the matching earrings dangling from her earlobes. Her shoes were Christian Louboutin open toe sling-back pumps. Her feet seemed to sparkle as much as her face did as it reflected the red of her gown from the multi-colored glitter her shoes were covered in.

However, Miroku was completely speechless as he stared at Sango in her Tadashi gown. The white taffeta bodice had a wide portrait collar that covered her shoulders, though her arms were left bare. The v-neck plunged to show some cleavage, but was still fairly modest. However, there was ample room to show off the pearl and diamond necklace and earrings that she was wearing. The white bodice flowed into a black satin full skirt that reached the floor, though it didn't have a train as Kagome's dress did. Wide scalloped black floral lace decorated the waist, and it was finished off with a black satin ribbon tie. Pura Lopez black mesh and silk open toed pumps graced her feet.

Sango's heart jumped into her throat when she saw Miroku. Kagome had been right without even seeing him – he was _hot_. He was dressed in a classic two button notch black tuxedo. The vest was black, but decorated with a silver diamond pattern that looked white at first glance. He was wearing a matching tie with a white wing tip collar shirt. The look was finished off with a pocket square of the same fabric as the vest and tie. As usual, he had his gold rings in his ears and his hair pulled back into a short pony tail with a piece of black silk.

It was Kagome who broke the silence. "Well, everyone seems to be speechless. I'm not certain if that's a good thing or bad."

"Both of you are very lovely," Miroku responded.

InuYasha nodded in agreement.

They were interrupted by a knock at the front door of the dojo.

Miroku said, "That must be the car. Is everyone ready?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "I think so."

InuYasha offered her his arm and smiled.

Following suit, Miroku did the same and offered his to Sango.

Sango took his arm. She decided that would be safer since she would know where his hand was. "Thank you, Miroku."

"Shall we, ladies?"

Together, they headed out towards the waiting limousine.

_To be continued…_


	22. Murphy's Law

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN**: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review with a question I can answer, I use the review response mechanism to reply.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 21: Murphy's Law**

Sango was nervous as the limo made its way towards the museum. She had her bag clutched anxiously in her lap and occasionally glanced out of the corner of her eye at Miroku, who was sharing the seat with her. She was trying to decide if she should say something when he broke the silence.

"So, InuYasha, do you have much experience with events like this?" he asked.

"Some," the hanyou mumbled in reply. "It's been awhile, though."

"Will you give us some idea of what to expect?" Kagome prodded, squeezing his hand. "I know neither Sango nor I have ever been to anything like this."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"It's mostly a bunch of rich people showing off their French designer clothes and expensive jewelry. I think they're there for the free drinks and food more than they are for the art," InuYasha commented. "I never really cared for this shit, but I was expected to go before… well…"

"Before you were outed?" Miroku finished for him.

"Keh."

"Do you know what the exhibition is that they are opening tonight?" Sango asked. "I was wondering about the color scheme."

InuYasha nodded. "It's a pottery exhibition. It's primarily Chinese Black and White Ceramics and Ancient Greek Red and Black Figure Vases, though they have a lot of other examples as well. Sesshomaru said his curators have been working nearly three years to arrange to get all of the pieces at the same time."

"Do you know if we'll be allowed into other parts of the museum? They've had a Buddhist art exhibition I've really wanted to go to but haven't had the time for," Miroku commented.

"Keh. Usually, the entire museum is open though they try to steer everyone towards the new exhibition. However, once they've finished the formal opening, you should be able to check out that part of the hall." InuYasha fell silent.

"InuYasha, how… how… how did your brother end up running an art gallery?" Sango asked softly.

The hanyou was quiet for a moment before he answered, "At first, I think it was almost in defiance of what our father wanted. He actually owned several businesses that turned out to be quite a conglomerate later on, but Sesshomaru is happy allowing the Board of Directors to run those as long as they remain prosperous. I think it was by accident that he discovered that running an art museum was the perfect cover for his real station as head of the youkai underground in Japan. Since artists can be such a strange and flighty bunch, no one thinks anything of it when he meets with someone that doesn't appear to be completely normal. They just pass it off as an artist's temperament and have no idea that it's probably youkai in disguise. In spite of the concealment charms that are available, some still have a hard time fitting in. He actually started off in a smaller gallery, but turned out to be so good at managing it that he worked his way up until he was running the National Art Center. He's been there for a number of years now. They keep saying how he's the youngest to ever climb so far so fast – if they only knew he was closer to six hundred than he is to forty-five."

"He looks so young!" Sango exclaimed. "I would never have thought…"

"Most youkai are far older than they appear," InuYasha said. "It's their blood. There are some that are shorter lived, but it isn't unusual for them to live for thousands of years."

"So, they're immortal?" Miroku asked. This was the most InuYasha had ever talked about the subject.

The hanyou shook his head. "No, not immortal - they just live for a long time – and they can be killed. That's why they're all in hiding in one way or another. Humans fear them and therefore attempted to hunt them down. Guns were probably the worst thing that ever happened to the demon population. Even the peaceful ones were destroyed because of what they were."

They all fell silent at that statement.

"Oh, my…" Kagome said as she looked out of the window. "I think we're here."

"Wow," Sango whispered as she peered out the window that Kagome was looking through. "It's huge."

The car was in line with other limousines making its way around the circular drive towards the front doors of the museum. The four stories of the building were brightly lit and loomed above them, the entrance marked by a huge conical structure. When the car reached it, the doors all opened as the attendants helped everyone out. Fortunately, Sango and Kagome were on the side closest to the entry way and InuYasha and Miroku came around the car to them.

"May I?" Miroku asked as he offered Sango his arm. Smiling, she took his elbow.

Following suit, InuYasha offered his to Kagome. Holding her train with one hand, she took his arm with the other, and they followed Miroku and Sango through the doors.

They had made it through the formal speeches and then through the pottery exhibition when Sango asked, "Miroku, I'm really not used to these shoes. Do you mind if we go find some place where I can sit down for awhile? You can go up and look at the Buddhist exhibition. I'd like to, but my feet need a break."

"Of course, my dear Sango. The Bistro is on the second level. There should be plenty of tables there where you can sit and rest. Would you like me to get you something to drink?" he responded.

"Just water, if there is such a thing - I've had enough wine and champagne," Sango commented. "Do you know where Kagome and InuYasha disappeared to?"

Miroku shook his head. "Kagome said he was getting agitated, and she was going to get him away from all of the people for a little while."

Sango sighed. "Some people just have no class, do they? They don't even know him yet were making comments. I don't think they even cared if he could hear them or not. No wonder he doesn't like going out in public much."

"And I thought he was doing the right thing coming here without covering his ears. He doesn't do that very often, you know. However, as much as those people annoy him, he knows that Kagome loves him and that we don't care. On top of that, apparently his brother accepts him whether he realized it or not. Sesshomaru-sama made it very clear when he presented InuYasha and Kagome that they are considered part of his family. The others will just have to get over it."

"You really are a good friend to him, aren't you?" Sango said softly.

"It isn't hard – he's a good man," Miroku responded as they moved onto the escalator.

They stepped off at the second floor and headed towards the many tables scattered in front of the gallery's deli. Miroku pulled out a chair for Sango to sit in. "Are you certain that you don't mind if I go and look at the Buddhist art exhibit? I hate to leave you here all alone."

Sango waved him on. "No, no, please go. I would like to see it as well, but I hate to admit how much my feet hurt right now. I don't think I'd make it to the far wing of the fourth floor. Take your time and I'll be waiting for you."

Miroku walked over to a long table that had been set up with water and sodas, and picked up two bottles of water. "Here you are; this should hold you until I make it back. I'll try not to take too long. I want to see if it would be worth bringing the class here on a field trip."

Sango smiled at him as he waved to her from the ascending escalator. Once he was out of sight, she took off a shoe and rubbed her foot. "These sure look pretty, but I don't know how these other women wear them all the time," she commented to herself.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mrs. Higurashi, please sit down," Sango answered. "I saw you earlier, but with all of the people I lost sight of you before we could reach you. How are you? And your kimono is gorgeous."

Thank you, Sango. I'm fine, but how are you doing? I can't believe you're here by yourself. Did your escort abandon you?" Mama asked seriously. "By the way, you look lovely tonight. Is that what you found when you went shopping last weekend?"

Sango nodded. "Mir- Sensei wanted to see the Buddhist art exhibit, but it's up on the fourth floor, and my feet were really starting to hurt. I told him to go ahead and that I'd wait for him here. Have you seen Kagome and InuYasha?"

Mama nodded. "I saw them earlier. I have to admit, it's hard to see my daughter all grown up and so beautiful. And don't you think that InuYasha and Miroku were very handsome in their tuxedos? "

Sango giggled. "Even Souta is handsome in a tuxedo. He and Rin were so cute together. Where did they get off to?"

"Rin took Souta to show him her favorite part of the gallery. She wasn't able to move too quickly in her kimono, though. You know, Sesshomaru-sama can't be all bad if he adopted a little human girl that was orphaned," Mama commented. "So you and Miroku are getting along?"

"It…it…it's not like that." Sango couldn't help but to blush. "It just sort of worked out this way. I was just in the right place at the right time – or the wrong place at the wrong time, depending upon how you look at it. I wouldn't have been invited otherwise."

Mama looked thoughtful. "Or maybe fate was just trying to lend a hand. I've come to accept that sometimes things that happen are simply beyond our control. I mean, what were the chances of my sending Kagome to the grocery store on her fifteenth birthday, and they were out of the one item I really needed that's always in stock? That led to her meeting InuYasha. Who knew that one day she'd end up engaged to be married to him?"

"So… so… you really don't mind? I mean, it's obvious they love each other, but isn't he a lot older than she is?" Sango asked quietly. She'd wondered how Kagome's mother could be so tolerant, especially after overhearing some of the comments made that night.

Mama shook her head. "I've had five years to get to know him. My daughter could have done far worse than someone that will love her and be faithful to her as I know he will. He was so lonely when we first met him, and I think Miroku was his only friend. That says something about the kind of man that Miroku is as well. It would have been easy for him to abandon InuYasha when he was first exposed as hanyou, but he stuck by him. You know, Miroku really seems to like you."

Sango's cheeks turned a little redder, and she looked away. "I'm sure that's not true. He just got stuck with me – that's all."

"Well, from my observations, he doesn't mind in the least. He must have really wanted to see that exhibit upstairs to leave a beautiful girl like you all alone." Mama reached over to pat her hand.

"I…I… I'm not beautiful…I'm…" Sango's voice trailed away.

"Don't underestimate yourself," Mama said as she stood. "I guess I'd better go find Jii-chan. I thought he was coming up here to sit down for a few minutes as well, but he might have made his way back to the sake instead. I'd better go make certain he's not getting into any trouble. Just think about what I said, all right?"

Sango nodded and Mrs. Higurashi headed back towards the down escalator. After sitting alone for a few more minutes, she decided to go and look for Miroku. Since there didn't appear to be many people on the upper levels, she opted to carry her shoes rather than put them back on her sore feet. With her purse in one hand and her shoes in the other, she was determined to find the elevator to the fourth floor rather than battle the escalators in her floor length gown.

**o0o000o0o**

"InuYasha, you know I don't care what they say." Kagome had led him to a more secluded part of the gallery. She stopped and turned to the hanyou, wrapping her arms around him. "They don't know you, and they're stupid. I think your brother made it clear that he supports you, and I love you. Why are you letting this bother you so?"

The hanyou rested his chin on top of her head as he folded her into his arms. He didn't want to tell her that it wasn't what he heard said about himself that aggravated him, but what he overheard said about her. He should have known that people still weren't much better than they were when his mother was alive. As forward thinking as they claimed to be, he still heard whispers of 'demon whore' and 'slut'. Not knowing what to say, he just held her and kept his mouth shut as he rubbed her back.

Finally, he said, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, InuYasha. Besides, I think they're just jealous because you look so hot in that tux, and you're all mine." Kagome pulled away from him just far enough to look up into his eyes. "And when we get home I'm going to rip that suit right off of you, and you're going to make love to me all night long. So don't listen to any of them. I'm certainly not."

"But Kagome…"

"InuYasha, these are not your friends, so what they say doesn't matter. Do you remember the tournament and the support your students gave you along with their parents? And now you know that your brother is behind you as well. Those are the ones that matter, not these shallow people in their fancy clothes that don't even look nice. It looks like they just bought the most expensive thing on the rack whether it looked decent on them or not. I know you can hear more than you really want to. For that matter, I have, too. However, I refuse to allow people who don't know either of us to upset me. I know you're stronger than that." She reached up to rub one of his ears. "And I'm glad you didn't cover your ears tonight because I really like them."

His head pushed into her hand as she continued to stroke the furry appendage. Pushing the cruel remarks he'd overheard from his thoughts, he concentrated on the scent of the girl in front of him. It had been difficult for him to come, but he realized it was another step in his own growth to accept the invitation to an event like this and then make a public appearance with nothing to hide who he was. Eventually he said, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to hear what they were saying. But I guess if you're going to marry me, we'll both have to get used to it."

Kagome shook her head. "We don't have to get used to it, but we don't have to allow it to rule us, either. I made my decision to stay by your side a long time ago if you would allow me to. We don't have to come to any more of these events than is necessary, and I'll do whatever you decide. Now, are you ready to go back, or do you want to stay here a while longer?"

"We probably ought to see what trouble Miroku is getting into," he answered. "Except I think the asshole has come looking for us."

"Huh?" Kagome responded. "Who?"

"My brother." InuYasha turned, and Sesshomaru appeared around the corner. He looked much the same, except that his long hair was black and tied in a pony tail down his back, and his eyes appeared almost violet. There was also no trace of his youkai markings. When Kagome first saw him, she had been struck at how much he looked like InuYasha on the moonless night.

"Okay, okay, we'll come back," InuYasha commented as the Daiyoukai approached him.

"Actually, Little Brother, I may need your assistance. Can I assume you learned Chinese when you were in China?"

Surprised, InuYasha raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I don't trust our translator, and I can tell the Chinese delegation is upset. I think he may have insulted them from the changes in their scents. They're all human so they have no idea I can tell something is wrong. Will you come with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know the dialects of the different regions are not the same," InuYasha commented.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know, but there is no one else here I can trust to ask. If you would at least attempt to communicate with them, I would be grateful."

Kagome squeezed InuYasha's hand. "He'll be glad to help, won't you?"

The hanyou looked at his fiancée. "I guess I'll try."

"Come." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and strode away.

**o0o000o0o**

"Well, that was a stupid idea," Sango said to herself as she got off of the elevator on the top floor. From the signs that were posted, she was at the wrong end of the gallery. "Should have just managed with the escalator." In her stocking feet, she started towards the other end.

She thought she was all alone on the fourth floor. The only sound was the slight swish that her nylons and the hem of her gown made against the tile floor as she walked towards the other end. She was deep in thought about what Kagome's mother had said to her. What if fate had somehow intervened for her to meet Miroku? What if it was continuing to do so for her to spend more time with him? It was such an odd string of coincidences that had put them in their current situation. Not only that, even Kirara had tried to tell her that he could find her attractive. She shook her head, trying to clear it of all of those thoughts. What of her brother? What of her promise to try and find who had done this to him, to her family? She couldn't just drop all of that for a man she'd never heard of a few months ago. Or was he somehow part of the solution? Where did Kagome and InuYasha fit into the equation? Did it mean she didn't have to do this alone? She shifted her shoes so that she had both her purse and heels in her left hand and reached up to rub her forehead above her right brow and then her temple. Gods, just the thought of it all was giving her a splitting headache.

"Well helloooo, H…h…hooooney. What are you doing up here all alone?" A man who'd obviously had too much to drink stumbled towards her.

"Looking for… my… my… date," Sango answered, her eyes anxiously scanning the floor to see if anyone else was in the vicinity.

"He can't be much of one," the guy slurred as he lurched towards her. "I'd be glad to show you a good time."

"No… no thank you." Sango tried to skirt around him. "He's just down the hall." _'Gods, Miroku, where are you when I need you?'_

Miroku stepped off of the escalator at the second level. He turned to go back towards the bistro and stared at the table where he'd left Sango. She was no longer there and there was no sign of her anywhere. Scanning the other guests in the area, he didn't see anyone he recognized. "I must have taken longer than I thought. Would she have gone back downstairs, or did she go up looking for me? Or is she in the ladies' room?" he said to himself. He was trying to decide when he heard a frustrated cry of, "Leave me alone!" from overhead. Recognizing the voice, he raced back up the escalators to the top floor.

Sango couldn't shake the man who was trying to corner her. First she tried being polite, but that just made things worse. She told him she had to go and started to leave, but he grabbed her arm and practically yelled, "Hey babe, I'm talking to you!"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted as she tried to pull away from him. She really didn't want to cause a scene, and she wasn't exactly dressed to sweep his feet out from under him. She started to turn into him with the intent of hitting him if she had to when he grabbed the wide collar of her dress with his other hand and tried to yank her back. Sango froze when she felt the dress rip away from her right shoulder.

"Oh my gods, you're a fucking freak!" the drunk screamed at her. "What kind of monster are you!"

"I… what…" Sango felt as though her legs were lead and that she could not breathe. Her ruined dress fell from her shoulder. As the man continued swearing she heard "Sango!" bellowed from the direction of the escalators.

"Miroku! I can't let him see me like this!" Sango clutched her arm to her chest to hold up her torn bodice and fled back towards the elevators.

_To be continued…_

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

The next round of nominations for the Fourth Quarter of 2007 is now underway at the **InuYasha Fanfiction Guild**. They began January 6th and will continue through January 15th. To be eligible, a fic must have been either newly posted or updated with a new chapter between October 1st and December 31st.

For those that are interested, if you are not a member you can currently join. The membership is NOT open year-round, and will close at midnight ET on January 23rd and not reopen again until everything is over with sometime in March. If you would like to be a part of the process of nominating, seconding, or voting on your favorite fics, now is the time. If you would like to join, you will find the information at groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com/group/iyfanguild/. For additional information, check out the **InuYasha Fan Guild home page** at inuyashafanguild (dot) com . If you do join, just be sure to read the rules before you leap into the fray.

That said, thanks to **Mage Delbene**, **Lady Griddlebone**, **roxotaku**, **knittingknots**, **malitiadixie**, **InuHanyouNikkie** and **quirkyslayer **for the nominations received so far!!

_**Minoue**_ for **Best AU/AR, Best Drama, Best Serial,** and **Best Inu/Kag Romance  
****Angels Aren't Always Heaven Sent** for **Best Canon, Best Oneshot,** and **Best Inu/Kag Romance  
****Santa Surprise** for **Best Mir/San Romance  
****The Edge of Winter** for **Best Canon**

**Good luck to everyone this quarter!**


	23. If Anything Can Go Wrong…

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN**: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 22: If Anything Can Go Wrong…**

On their way towards the Chinese delegation, Kagome had quietly suggested that Sesshomaru not mention right away that his brother understood their language. She said that if they really wanted to find out what the interpreter was up to, they needed to let him carry on. That way, InuYasha could hear exactly what he was saying and help determine what kind and how much damage had been done. It might be some minor slip-ups, or it could be out and out, deliberate mistranslations. However, they wouldn't know if no one but the Chinese had heard what he said.

They were currently standing in front of a large glass case which contained tablewares, wine jars, and large vases in the center of the wing, and Sesshomaru was speaking, "These pieces were selected for their high quality and outstanding representation of the porcelain in this exhibit. The museum wanted to showcase them to demonstrate the superior workmanship of the Chinese potters that threw them. We are indeed honored that such valuable and exceptional pieces of art were loaned to the National Art Center for this exhibition." He bowed to the Chinese representatives when he finished speaking.

However, what came out of the translator's mouth was very different, "We were very disappointed at the workmanship of the pottery that was sent for this most honored exhibition. These pieces were selected because they were large and would fill the case, though there is nothing superior about them. Like the whore that is here with the half-breed, they are pretty and to be passed around, but nothing special. The National Art Center was disappointed that pieces that look like forgeries from an inferior potter were sent. If they were smashed into a thousand pieces, it would be no great loss."

Kagome could feel InuYasha's anger before she heard him growl. He stepped forward and bowed before he began speaking in fluent Mandarin, "I do not know what dialect this translator is speaking to you in, but what he said are not the words my brother spoke. I am using Mandarin because that is the most common of the Chinese languages, but I know Xiang as well. Which do you prefer? I do not wish for there to be any further misunderstandings as to what is said."

The translator had stepped back, stunned. He had started with little alterations of what was said, but as the evening passed by and it was clear that none of the Japanese representatives of the museum understood a word he was saying, he became more and more bold. It hadn't even occurred to him that a half-breed with dog ears could possibly understand him, much less speak the language. He thought that the director had brought him and the girl back with him as an oddity to distract them and nothing more. Now, he was silently backing away, trying to make his escape while the bizarre silver-haired hanyou spoke to their Chinese guests with obvious ease. Instead, he found himself with a security guard on either side of him. "Come with us," one whispered in his ear as they each grasped an arm. He paled as they marched him away to be dealt with later.

**o0o000o0o**

"Sangoooo!" Miroku bellowed as he raced up the escalators. Taking the moving steps as fast as he could, he jumped off at the third floor to race around to the next one that would carry him up to the fourth. He was panting when he leapt off at the top floor and then came to a stop, looking frantically around for some sign of her. All he saw was one of the guests staring down the corridor.

"Sir! Sir, did you see a girl in a black and white gown? I'm sure I heard her up here," Miroku asked anxiously.

"That freak!? She's hideous! Have you seen the scar-"

The man was cut off when Miroku struck out with the heel of his hand and caught him in the nose. "You! You're the one that was after her! What did you do to her? Where did she go?"

However, Miroku's punch managed to knock the inebriated man out cold. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, blood pouring from his nose.

Resisting the urge to kick him, Miroku took off down the hall in the direction the man had been staring. That was the only indication of the possible direction that Sango had fled.

**o0o000o0o**

Sango ran as quickly as she could, clutching her torn gown to her breast, as she fled towards the elevators. Punching the button, she couldn't help but to continue to pound on it as she said, "Hurry, hurry, hurry," to herself.

With a "ding" the elevator arrived, and the doors opened. After making certain it was empty, she got on and punched the number for the first floor, quickly pressing the "Close Doors" button. "I can't let him see me like this," she whispered as the elevator started down towards the bottom floor. Fortunately, it didn't stop on either of the floors on the way down, but when the doors opened on the first floor, there were a dozen people milling around at the end of the corridor. _'Now what?'_ she thought as she hit the "Close Doors" button again. Not wanting to run into Miroku on the fourth floor or the people at the bistro area on the second, she pushed the third floor button.

The doors once again opened, this time to reveal a blessedly empty hall. Sango dashed through the doors and looked frantically from side to side as she ran down the corridor. Noticing a sign for the staff lounge and then the ladies' room, she ducked inside and locked the door.

She was panting as she finally came to a halt. "I've got to get a hold of myself," she said out loud as she sat down on the sofa in the lounge. Setting her purse and shoes down, she closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing.

Once Sango had finally stopped panting and felt that she had her panic somewhat under control, she slowly stood and approached the full length mirror. She gasped when she realized the damage he had done. Her dress had been torn apart at the right shoulder. While she had been clutching the front to her breast, the back fell away, revealing her scar except for what was covered by her strapless bra. At first, she stood and stared at herself in shock. How had what had started out as such a lovely evening gone so horribly wrong? She felt numb and had no idea what to do. She wouldn't be able to get out of the building without a lot of people seeing her and asking questions. And if she did, how would she get home? Eventually, the reality of the situation started to close in on her like a heavy fog. That man's words began to reverberate in her mind – _freak, monster_… Feeling as though she were drowning, she couldn't breathe. Having no idea of what she should do or where she should go, she broke down and began to sob.

**o0o000o0o**

"This is all my fault; I never should have left her," Miroku chastised himself as he ran down the corridor towards the elevators. Fairly certain that was the way she had escaped, he pushed the call button and paced back and forth in front of the doors while he waited. When the doors finally opened, he got on and then stared at the buttons for the different floors. Where would she have gone? Deciding the only thing he could do would be to start at the lowest level and work his way up, he hit the one for the first floor.

He stepped off the elevator, intending to ask if anyone had seen the beautiful girl in the black and white gown, when he realized that description fit about a fourth of the women at he event. Somewhat panicked, he began to walk through the guests that were unhurriedly strolling through the gallery. He couldn't find any sign of Sango anywhere. As almost an afterthought, he went outside to look for their car and driver in the waiting line of limousines. Finally spotting their driver talking to some of the others as they smoked cigarettes and waited on their charges, he ran to him and said, "You haven't seen Sango, have you? The girl that was with us in the black and white dress?"

The driver shook his head, and Miroku added, "If you see her, tell her to wait with the car. I'm trying to find her."

Before he had a chance to respond, Miroku had taken off again, returning to the gallery.

InuYasha was busy trying to reverse the damage the interpreter had managed to do. One of the very first things he had done was to set the record straight that Kagome was his fiancée and not some whore as the man had told them. He then proceeded to translate what Sesshomaru had said word for word and received a much better reaction than their initial one. It was then that the head of the delegation asked if they could go back through the exhibit, so that Sesshomaru could repeat what he had said, and InuYasha could translate. InuYasha relayed the request to his brother, who bowed and answered, "Of course."

It was fortunate that they were finishing up when they heard a commotion, and one of Sesshomaru's staff came and apologized but said that his presence was required. InuYasha relayed what was needed between the two parties before he and Sesshomaru bowed to them and excused themselves.

"I believe this may concern you as well, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said as he indicated for the hanyou to follow him.

They went through doors to a section that was closed to the public to find a very agitated Miroku pacing back and forth, while another guest that was sitting held a cloth over his nose with his head tilted back.

Miroku rushed forward as soon as he saw the brothers. "InuYasha, you have to help me! Something has happened to Sango, and I can't find her!"

The other man looked up when he heard the outburst. "I'm telling you, that man did this to me! He hit me for no reason, and I think he broke my nose!"

Sesshomaru took one sniff in his direction. "Just how much have you had to drink tonight, Sir?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm telling you, he hit me!"

"Only because he did something to Sango! I didn't think I hit him that hard. I was trying to find out what happened to her, but then he called her a freak because of-" Miroku stopped himself and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper. It shouldn't have happened."

"Did someone call for a physician?" a new voice asked from behind them.

"Yes, I did," one of the security personnel answered. "He claims his nose has been broken and vision impaired. Would you check him out, please?"

"But Sango," Miroku whispered.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha, as well as the youkai security present, could tell that he was extremely agitated with worry. "Why don't you tell us what happened while the doctor examines him?" Sesshomaru suggested.

Miroku hurriedly ran through the events of the evening ending with, "I haven't been able to find her, and I've searched all over. I even went out to make certain that she hadn't returned to the car, but the driver had not seen her. I know that was her I heard cry out – we've got to find her."

They were interrupted by, "Sir, the only thing that is really wrong with you is that you are completely intoxicated. Some blood vessels have been ruptured, but nothing else is broken and your nose is fine. Your vision is impaired due to the amount of alcohol you have consumed tonight. To be honest, I'm surprised you felt anything at all. The only cure you need is to go home and sleep it off." The doctor was putting his stethoscope and tiny flashlight away.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sesshomaru said before he turned to the still complaining man. "We will arrange to have you driven home. If you have a car, give the keys to Hayashi, and he'll make certain both you and your car make it safely home."

"I should sue-" the drunk started.

"I think not since you got drunk and fell, hurting yourself. You were not on the guest list and therefore trespassing. You have received medical attention and will be escorted safely to your residence. When we find the young lady in question, we had better not find that any harm came to her at your hand," Sesshomaru stated. "Get him out of here," he ordered before he turned to Miroku and InuYasha. "Now, let us find our missing guest."

"I'd better find Kagome. If anything is wrong, she'll be a big help with Sango," InuYasha suggested. Kagome had gone to join her family when he was needed longer with the Chinese.

"I ran into her with her mother earlier and told her I was looking for Sango. I think she went to check the ladies' toilets since I couldn't go in there," Miroku informed him.

"I'll track her down and see what she's learned," InuYasha said.

"Can I come with you?" Miroku asked, knowing that InuYasha's nose would help find them faster than he could on his own.

However, before they had a chance to clear the room, another person entered and bowed to Sesshomaru. "They think we've found her, sir. The guard on the third floor radioed to say that he believes that she is in the ladies' staff lounge, and there is another young woman in red trying to talk to her through the door."

"That sounds like Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed. "That must be Sango in the staff lounge."

"Sango, would you please let me in? I only want to help you," Kagome said through the door. "I know you're in there. Please, we're worried sick. Miroku has been looking everywhere for you."

"Won't you just go away? I was going to stay here until everyone left and then get a security guard to let me out…" Sango's voice trailed away. That was the only plan she had finally come up with. She would stay until all of the guests were gone and then come out since there was twenty-four hour security there. She had pulled her comb out of her hair and let it fall, hoping it would help hide the scar on her back. It did to some degree, but it was still painfully obvious.

"Sango, what's wrong? Please let me come in. We'll sort it out together. Will you let me be your friend?" Kagome asked. "Whatever it is, I won't think any less of you."

Sango sighed and turned towards the door. This was a hell of a way to test their fairly new friendship, but if Kagome truly was her friend, then she shouldn't be put off by her scar. Slowly, she went to the door and then turned the deadbolt. With a click the door was unlocked.

Kagome slowly pulled the door open to see her friend, her dress in ruins. "Oh, Sango, what happened to you? Who did this?"

"Some drunk man. I didn't want to talk to him, but when I tried to leave, he grabbed my dress by the collar and yanked me back. He pulled it completely apart," Sango said.

"I'm so sorry. He didn't…" Kagome couldn't ask what she was really afraid of – if he'd done something to really harm her.

"No, he didn't touch me other than that. When he saw-" She abruptly stopped.

"What, Sango? What is it?"

Sango didn't answer at first. Instead, she turned her back to Kagome and lifted her hair. "When he saw _this_," she whispered. "He called me freak and a monster."

"Just because you have a scar? What a friggin' idiot," Kagome stated. "There's nothing wrong with you, Sango. Did you think I – we - wouldn't be your friend because of that?"

Sango slowly turned around to face her. "You don't think it's… horrible?"

"Sango, the only thing I think is horrible is the fact that something like this happened to you – not just whatever happened that caused it, but that someone would treat you that way because of it. It doesn't change how I feel about you," Kagome responded.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and the sound of InuYasha's voice. "Kagome, Sango, is everything all right in there?"

"Just a minute, InuYasha," Kagome called. "We need to make you presentable enough to get you out of here," she commented as she started digging in her clutch bag and pulled out a safety pin. "There - my mom says I'm always prepared for just about anything. I had a couple of these in case I needed to pin my dress to my bra to hold it up. Fortunately, it's stayed up on its own."

Kagome used the pin along with the second one to hook the dress together at the shoulder. "Hold on just a minute." She went to the door and opened it, slipping outside to find several others than just InuYasha there. "Miroku, give me your jacket, will you? Her dress was torn and she needs something to wear over it," Kagome said softly.

"Was she harmed in any way? We need to know since we know who the man is that attacked her," Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome shook her head. "He tried to stop her from leaving him when she wasn't interested in his attentions, but she says he didn't touch her other than when he ripped her dress. She's just really embarrassed and upset. I'd like to be able to get her home without too much fanfare."

"Understood," Sesshomaru stated as Miroku handed her his jacket. "I'll have your car waiting to take you back as soon as you reach the front door. No, instead, take the elevator all the way down to P1. He'll pick you up in the underground garage so you don't have to go through the other guests to leave."

"Thank you very much," Kagome answered. "Oh, no - InuYasha, would you go find my mother downstairs? I promised I would tell her when we left, but I don't want to leave Sango. She'll understand. Can you do that and meet us in the parking garage?"

The hanyou nodded and hurried off to find Mama Higurashi.

"And I don't want to appear rude, because I'm very grateful, but could the rest of you please go? Sango is embarrassed enough and I think the fewer people who see her, the better."

Miroku sadly turned away, and Kagome reached to touch his arm. "Not you - you have to come with us. And Sesshomaru-sama should probably stay with us, just in case, but do the rest of you mind?"

The others nodded and silently walked away.

"All right, let me see if I can coax her out of there, and we can leave." Kagome opened the door and slipped back inside.

"Here, I have this for you," she said as she placed Miroku's jacket over her shoulders. Kagome looked down and noticed Sango's stocking feet and empty hands. "Where are your purse and your shoes?"

"Over there, on the sofa." Sango pointed towards them, and Kagome went and picked them up.

"Do you want to put your shoes on? You don't have to. We're going straight down to the parking garage, so we won't see anyone else on the way out."

Sango shook her head and reached for them. Kagome kept them, however. "It's okay; I'll carry them for you. Are you ready?"

Sango took a deep breath and nodded before she followed Kagome through the door.

"Sango, are you all right?" Miroku asked. "I've been so worried. I never should have left you – this was completely my fault."

"No, it wasn't your fault. I'm okay," Sango said very softly as she hobbled on her sore feet beside him while they followed Sesshomaru towards the elevator.

"Sango, are you sure…" Kagome said as she noticed her uneven steps and the pain on her face.

"Here," Miroku said as he surprised her by picking her up. "Let's just get you home."

Then Sango surprised herself by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Never a problem for you, my lovely Sango," Miroku responded.

Together, they took the elevator down to the waiting car below.

_To be continued…_

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

Well, the first round of nominations are over at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild. They began January 6th, and concluded January 16th. The seconding round will begin Thursday, January 31st and end at midnight on Saturday, February 9th. To be eligible this quarter, a fic must have been either newly posted or updated with a new chapter between October 1st and December 31st. The exceptions were the Hidden Treasure category as well as the new Best Completed Serial category. 

For those that are interested, if you are not a member you can still currently join. The membership is NOT open year-round, and will close at midnight ET on January 23rd and not reopen again until everything is over with sometime in March. If you would like to be a part of the process of seconding, or voting on your favorite fics, now is the time. If you would like to join, you will find the information at iyfanguild yahoo group at groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com/group/iyfanguild/. For additional information, check out the InuYasha Fan Guild home page at inuyashafanguild (dot) com/. If you do join, just be sure to read the rules before you leap into the fray.

**Thanks so much** to **Mage Delbene, Lady Griddlebone, roxotaku , malitiadixie , quirkyslayer, inuhanyounikkie, audaciouspen, MA** and **jrmaxwell** for the nominations (or even the attempt) received during the first round!! I have to admit, I was stunned! I hope I didn't overlook anyone, because I do appreciate that you thought enough of my fics to nominate them.

_**Minoue**_ for **Best AU/AR, Best Drama, Best Serial,** **Best Inu/Kag Romance,** **Best Mir/San Romance** and **Best Lemon**

**Angels Aren't Always Heaven Sent** for **Best Canon, Best Oneshot,** **Best Inu/Kag Romance** and **Best Drama**

**Santa Surprise** for **Best Mir/San Romance, Best AU/AR, Best Lemon** and **Best Vignette**

**The Edge of Winter** for **Best Canon** and **Best Oneshot**

**Like Ice** for **Best Vignette, Best Canon** and **Best Mir/San Romance**

**Live and Let Die** for **Best Completed Serial**

**Good luck to everyone this quarter!**


	24. Spilled Milk

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 23: Spilled Milk (Warning: Lemon)**

It was a silent ride back to the dojo. Miroku was wondering if Sango would allow him to carry her up to the house, but that need was negated by Kirara soaring over the fence in her large form when the limousine rolled to a stop. Sango couldn't help but to smile when she saw her, and the cat ran her rough tongue up the side of her face.

"Go ahead up to the house, and I'll grab your bags out of the dojo," InuYasha told them.

Miroku nodded as he picked Sango up at the waist and set her side-saddle on Kirara's back. He then surprised Kagome by doing the same thing and setting her behind Sango. "There you are, ladies. All right, Kirara, let's go to the house." Leading the way, he went and opened the gate and allowed the cat with her charges to pass through before closing it behind him.

When they reached the house and were safely inside, Kagome took Sango by the hand. "Miroku, tell InuYasha we're going to borrow his bedroom for a few minutes, all right?"

"Okay, we'll change when you're done," Miroku answered. He didn't need to ask why they were using the hanyou's room – he'd seen some of Kagome's clothes there.

"Kagome, I…" Sango started as she followed her down the hall.

"I have some spare clothes here. I'm sure there's something that will work for you to change into for now. Sango, I don't want you to go home tonight; I want you to stay here with us," Kagome responded.

"Kagome…" Sango didn't really know what to say.

Kagome stopped and faced her. "You've been through a lot tonight. I think you should stay here with your friends. Now, come on, and let's get out of these clothes and wash our faces, okay?"

Sango just nodded and followed her to the master bedroom.

Sango had taken off her ruined dress and her bra while Kagome dug through a drawer looking for something for them to change into. She pulled out a pair of pajamas that were made of a soft blue knit. The bottoms were cropped pants and the top a v-neck shirt with short sleeves. "Here, I think these should work for you," she said as she handed them to Sango. She then unzipped her own dress and stepped out of it. Wanting to wash her face and comb the hairspray out of her hair before she put her pajamas on, she joined Sango in front of the long mirror in the master bathroom.

Sango had brushed her long hair out and cleaned her face after gratefully pulling on the sleepwear Kagome had given her. "Kagome… I… I don't know how to face them," she said very softly.

Kagome turned to her, setting the brush down on the counter. "Sango, we're your friends. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"But the way I behaved… I was such a coward… and now… my scar… does he know? I didn't want him to know…" her voice trailed away as she looked at the floor.

Kagome sighed. She thought the truth was the best response to the situation, but she was so unsure. "Sango, there's something you should know…"

"What? What is it, Kagome? He hates me, doesn't he… he's embarrassed by me now…" Sango squeezed her eyes shut to stop the flood that was threatening to escape.

"No, Sango, that's not it at all. The truth… the truth… the truth is… that we've known about it since almost the beginning. We already knew that you had it." Kagome fell silent and waited for her words to sink in.

Sango's eyes opened wide. No, they couldn't know… what were they doing… why were they toying with her… "No, that can't be true! You never said anything! Why… why… why… NO!"

Sango turned and ran from Kagome, out of the bedroom and down the hall, passing by Miroku and InuYasha in the kitchen.

"Sango! Wait, come back and let me explain!" Kagome cried out as she followed her. "Sango, don't go!"

Sango was surprised to meet Kirara in the entryway to the home. "Kirara, please get me out of here!"

Much to her astonishment, Kirara had transformed to her large size but blocked her way. The big cat carefully butted Sango with her head and pushed her back.

"Please, Kirara!" Sango cried. "Please take me home!"

"Sango, stop! I can explain!" Kagome panted as she caught up with her. "Please, don't leave," she said softly.

"Why? So you can make fun of me? Call me a monster and freak like the guy at the gallery did?" she answered bitterly. "Kirara, if you won't take me home, get out of the way!"

"Wrrrrrr-meorrrrr-wrrrrrr," the cat responded.

"What do you mean, hear her out?" Sango asked irritably.

Kirara replied by rubbing her rather large head against Sango's stomach.

"Sango, we didn't say anything because we thought you would tell us in your own time, when you were ready – if you ever were. We didn't want to embarrass you or scare you away. That's all," Kagome whispered. "Please come back inside. You don't have to say any more than you are comfortable with."

"Gods, I've been such an idiot," Sango mumbled, her back still to Kagome as she rubbed the firecat's ear and tried to slow her racing heart. "It's just after…"

Kagome reached out to gently touch her left shoulder. "It's okay. You've had a rough night."

Kagome jumped when she felt something being placed over her shoulders. "It would behoove us for you not to run around the house in your underwear. I almost took Miroku's head off." InuYasha said seriously. He had draped his coat over her to cover her.

She gave a small shriek when she looked down and realized she was only in her panties. She didn't even remember taking her bra off. Hurriedly running her arms through the sleeves of the jacket, she clutched it around her. "At least you didn't flash anyone. Will you please come back in and stay with us? I promise we don't think any less of you. You don't have to tell us anything, but we'll listen if you want to talk."

Sango finally turned around, and giggled at the bright red girl in front of her. "All right – but after all that I think I could use a drink."

"Miroku is consoling himself with the sake in the kitchen. You can go and join him while I make sure Lady Godiva here puts some clothes on." InuYasha scooped Kagome up in front of him and carried her back to his bedroom.

Sango hugged herself with her arms as she returned to the kitchen. She was flushed red as she shyly approached Miroku, who was sitting at the table. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Miroku stood and pulled out a chair for her. "Please do. Can I get you something?"

"I told Kagome I could use a drink. That still goes, I think," Sango responded. "Sensei said you were drinking sake."

"Yes. I'm afraid I needed a drink as well after that." Miroku couldn't help but to chuckle. "Neither of us was expecting you two to run by like that."

Sango's cheeks turned even pinker. "I made such a fool of myself tonight," she whispered.

"No, my dear Sango, you didn't do anything wrong. You must stop blaming yourself," Miroku suggested as he poured her a small cup.

Sango picked up the sake and downed it.

Miroku immediately refilled her glass when she set it on the table. "Be careful; this stuff is pretty strong."

"Good," Sango proclaimed. "I think I want to forget this whole night."

Miroku reached over and gently grasped her wrist. "Don't you think we should wait for Kagome and InuYasha? It's not polite to start without them."

She sighed and released her cup. "Yeah, you're right. But you started without us!"

"That was different. I was afraid InuYasha would kill me after I saw Kagome nearly naked. I _needed_ a drink," he answered.

Sango looked up. "It was my fault. I hope he didn't hurt you."

"No, just scared me a little. I'm starting to get used to it, though. He's just a little possessive of Kagome – I don't think he even realizes how much. Plus I know he'd never intentionally hurt me, especially for something that wasn't really my fault." Miroku tried to meet her eyes, but she blushed and looked away.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Sango asked.

Miroku turned his cup, pushing it round and round with his fingertips. "They probably had other things to talk about that they didn't want to in front of us."

"You don't think he was upset with Kagome, do you? I'd hate to be the cause of an argument," Sango contemplated.

"No, I don't think that was it. But a lot did happen tonight. InuYasha told me a little while we were waiting."

"As long as they're not fighting or anything…" Sango's voice trailed away. She was thinking that she'd caused enough problems tonight already.

"Gods, woman, what you do to me," InuYasha panted as he closed the door behind them. "I was managing to keep everything under control until you ran by nearly naked. You really gave Miroku an eyeful, you know." He stood her in front of him and pressed his nose into her neck, trying to calm his heated blood but found himself palming her breasts instead.

Kagome was a little surprised to see his markings had appeared on his cheeks. She shrugged his coat off and reached up to run her thumbs along them. "Is it the full moon tonight?" she whispered.

"I think so," the hanyou panted. "My youkai really wants you."

"Tell him to make it quick," Kagome answered. "I know I said I wanted you to make love to me all night, but I asked Sango to stay after everything that happened. I hope you don't mind." She was unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers as she spoke. "We'll have to hurry."

She slipped out of her panties and went to the bed. Going to her hands and knees, she stayed at the edge so that he could mount her standing from behind. She felt the thick head gently rub between her folds before sliding up into her. Once fully seated, he pulled out and drove back into her with considerable force, making her moan as she tried not to cry out in pleasure. His hands gripped her at the curves of her hips as he hammered into her with long, hard thrusts until he felt the release he so desperately needed. With a grunt, he slammed into her and held her to him as he filled her. She couldn't help but to rock back against him as he rubbed her back with his large hands. He reached around to caress her breasts as he whispered, "I don't know how you put up with a horny dog like me."

She placed her hand over his. "Because I love you and was just as horny." She groaned when he pulled out and patted her affectionately on the butt.

"Come on. We'd better get dressed or they'll wonder what we're up to," InuYasha said with a grin.

Kagome turned to face him, on her knees on the bed as she cupped his face in her hands. "I guess that was what you needed. Your markings are fading again though I don't think they're going to disappear completely just yet."

InuYasha placed his hands over hers, and leaned forward to kiss her. "Thank you - not only for that, but for tonight. You were incredible, you know."

"Not nearly as much as you were," she answered. "You really helped your brother with the Chinese."

"Feh. I'd feel sorry for that translator if he hadn't been doing it on purpose. He'll wish he'd never tried anything when Sesshomaru gets through with him." The hanyou didn't add that he didn't care what happened to him after he'd called Kagome a whore. He'd deserve whatever punishment he received.

"Come on. Let's clean up and join the others before they get too far ahead of us. If Miroku gets drunk and gropes Sango, she might kill him, and I already scared him enough for one evening." InuYasha took her hand and led her off the bed. "And you might want to put on a little more clothing than you had on."

Kagome giggled. "Sorry about that. I was so worried about Sango that I forgot I was nearly naked. Of course, around you that hasn't been a problem."

InuYasha leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before they hurriedly washed up and dressed to return to the kitchen.

"Sango, I'm really sorry. None of this would have happened if I hadn't left you," Miroku apologized again.

Sango reached over and refilled his cup before he had a chance to drain it. "Stop apologizing already. It was my fault for picking those pretty shoes. If they hadn't hurt my feet so much, I could have gone up to the exhibit with you. Was it worth it?"

Miroku looked at her in horror. "No! Nothing was worth you going through what you did-"

She took another sip of her own drink and waved her hand at him. "No, no, no. I didn't mean that. Was it a good exhibit? Do you think you're going to try and take our class there?"

"If I can't arrange for a field trip during the summer break, I'm going to ask Sesshomaru-sama if it is possible to get a discount for the students in the class to go. They had some extraordinary pieces there from all over the world and all time periods that are worth seeing. I think I'll let anyone who goes to pick a piece to do a write-up on and turn it in for extra credit. In fact, I'll probably give some extra credit just for going. There are a couple who could use all of the help that they can get," he answered.

Sango giggled. She was starting to feel a little light-headed. "Do you always reveal information about your students?"

"Why…I… I didn't give any names! And you know in a class that large…" Miroku's voice faded away and he took another swig of the rice wine.

"Hey, are you two still sober?" InuYasha asked as he and Kagome joined them.

"Too sober, after what happened. Do you have anything else to drink? This is starting to burn my throat," Sango asked.

InuYasha went to the refrigerator and pulled out a different bottle. "Kagome prefers plum wine though I don't know how she drinks it, it's so sweet."

"Hey, I've heard if your pour-" Miroku started, and then abruptly cut himself off when InuYasha turned around. "Your face! Did you two…"

Kagome flushed bright red, and InuYasha stated, "Don't go there, Monk." He filled a glass and handed it to Kagome, who promptly drained it. "Hey, go easy on that stuff," he added.

Kagome nodded and sat down at the table. "It's the full moon is all." She decided a change of subject was in order. "Sango, are you okay now?"

She nodded in response, though she couldn't meet her eyes.

Kagome reached over and placed her hand over hers. "Sango, we're your friends. Don't be embarrassed."

"Let me get a little more drunk, and maybe I can tell you what happened…" Sango's voice trailed way and she took a sip of the plum wine that InuYasha had filled her cup with.

"You can tell us anything you want to, but you don't have to," Kagome offered.

"But we'll gladly listen to anything you do," Miroku added.

"The biggest problem is I don't remember," Sango started.

"What happened tonight?" Kagome asked, puzzled. She thought Sango was relatively sober then.

Sango shook her head. "When I was attacked – when I got this scar. All I know is what they told me."

"Oh," Kagome said so softly that only InuYasha really heard her.

Sango continued, "My father and his employees… My… my… someone came in and killed them all with an axe. No one knows why he attacked them, or why I survived."

"Oh, Sango," Kagome whispered as she squeezed her hand. "That's how..."

Sango nodded. "He came after me, but didn't kill me with the first blow like he had the others. They think he may have been getting tired. Anyway, the blade glanced off my shoulder blade. Before he had a chance to strike me again, I managed to knock him off of his feet and pin him down. I fell unconscious from the loss of blood and he was stuck underneath me. That's how they found us. They think that my… my… the… attacker… had been brainwashed… since he'd never done anything like that before; he'd never had any kind of violent tendencies. Now he's in a mental institution, and I spent the year in a hospital. I couldn't bear to go back home or back to my old school and face my friends, so here I am. They said that one day I'll remember it all if I'm ever ready to."

Miroku had placed his hand over her other one and squeezed it gently, much in the manner that Kagome was. He wanted desperately to go and wrap his arms around her, to hold her and comfort her, but was afraid that would be too much.

Sango finally looked up. "So how… how… how did you know?"

Kagome sighed. "I saw it one day by accident in the dressing room."

"So you ran and told them?" Sango asked, sounding a little angry. "I thought you were my friend!"

"She is, Sango," Miroku offered. "She didn't have to tell us, we could see it for ourselves – well, sort of."

"What do you mean? Are you a peeping Tom, too?" Sango tried to get up, but promptly fell back into her chair. "Whoa – that went straight to my head."

"Sango," InuYasha said gently. "You know that outfit you like to train in?"

Sango started to nod, but clutched her head instead. "Yeah."

"It clings to you when you work up a sweat, so while we couldn't actually see your back, we could tell you'd had a serious injury. Kagome didn't have to tell us for us to know that something had happened to you. We only wanted to help you, so that's why we've never said anything," InuYasha told her as he took her cup away. "And I think you've had enough to drink for now. You can sleep in the bedroom you changed in, and we can talk more in the morning when your head is about you."

"'kay," Sango responded, and promptly fell over. "Whoops – that stuff was stronger than I expected."

"Will you take me to bed?" she asked, looking directly at Miroku.

Miroku looked stunned. "Wouldn't you rather Kagome help you?"

Sango shook her head. "Nope, she's going to bed with Sensei, so that leaves you and me. Let's go."

Miroku looked helplessly at InuYasha and Kagome.

Kagome giggled – she was feeling a little light-headed herself.

InuYasha didn't know what to say. "Miroku, if you take advantage of her…" he whispered, but the threat was clear in his voice.

Miroku shook his head in response. Before he could say anything, Sango was reaching towards him.

"I think she wants you to carry her again," Kagome offered.

Miroku staggered to his feet and nearly fell over when she stood and fell into him. However, he managed to pick her up and stumbled towards the bedroom with her. "I might could use a little help here," he called.

Kagome got up, but promptly had to catch the table to keep from falling over as well.

"I knew all that wine wasn't a good idea," InuYasha said, easily picking her up.

"We'd better help him put Sango to bed," Kagome suggested. "You don't think…"

The hanyou shook his head. "I don't think he'll take advantage of her. He seems to like her too much for that." He was following the other couple down the hall.

InuYasha set Kagome down in the chair in the bedroom Sango was to use and then went and turned back the covers. Miroku laid his charge on the bed, though he couldn't help but to gently squeeze her buttock as he did so. He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Good night, my dear Sango," he whispered.

He looked over to see Kagome already asleep in the chair. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not that our women can't hold their liquor," he commented. "You'd better take Kagome on to bed."

The hanyou studied him, and Miroku continued, "Don't worry, my friend, I won't take advantage of her." _'No more than I already have,'_ he thought. "But I'll stay here with her in case she wakes. She might be frightened if she wakes up in a strange place and doesn't remember how she got here. I know the chair folds out into a futon, so I'll sleep there, all right?"

InuYasha sighed and picked up his snoring fiancée. "All right, Miroku. You know where everything is if you need anything. And we'd both better plan on them having one hell of a hangover in the morning. Good night, Miroku."

"Good night, InuYasha," he replied. "We'll see you in the morning."

_To be continued…_

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

The seconding round of nominations at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild begins today, Thursday, January 31st and will end at midnight on Saturday, February 9th. Each fic that was nominated in the first round must now be seconded to move on to the ballots. **Thanks so much** to **knittingknots**, **Mage Delbene, Lady Griddlebone, roxotaku, malitiadixie, quirkyslayer, inuhanyounikkie, audaciouspen, MA** and **jrmaxwell** for the nominations (or even the attempt) received during the first round!! I have to admit, I was stunned! I hope I didn't overlook anyone, because I do appreciate that you thought enough of my fics to nominate them.

_**Minoue**_ for **Best AU/AR, Best Drama, Best Serial,** **Best Inu/Kag Romance,** **Best Mir/San Romance** and **Best Lemon  
****Angels Aren't Always Heaven Sent** for **Best Canon, Best Oneshot,** **Best Inu/Kag Romance** and **Best Drama  
****Santa Surprise** for **Best Mir/San Romance, Best AU/AR, **and** Best Lemon  
****The Edge of Winter** for **Best Canon** and **Best Oneshot  
****Like Ice** for **Best Vignette, Best Canon** and **Best Mir/San Romance  
****Live and Let Die** for **Best Completed Serial**

**Good luck to everyone this quarter!**


	25. When Dreams Become Nightmares

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 24: When Dreams Become Nightmares (Warning: Lemon)**

In an office at the museum, the translator wondered what fate awaited him. Then again, after getting over his initial fear, he figured what would they do? What _could_ they do? They were just a bunch of art geeks and didn't even know what he had been doing until the director brought that freak back with him. He still could not understand how he actually claimed an animal like that as family. Seriously, the man had _dog_ ears! And he didn't care what anyone said - as far as he was concerned the girl with him was nothing more than a whore. She'd have to be to bed a half-breed.

The door opened, and Sesshomaru strode in with that nasty little man that was always hovering near him at his side. Two more guards came in behind them and closed the door.

"Who do you work for?" Sesshomaru asked in a deadly tone of voice – one the translator had never heard before.

"Wha… what do you mean?" he asked.

"You are not intelligent enough to come up with something like this on your own. And what good would it do you to alienate the Chinese delegation? Absolutely none, other than you would have no further jobs translating. It is therefore only logical that you are working with someone who would benefit from your actions," Sesshomaru stated.

The translator snorted. "Maybe I just wanted to embarrass you. It looks like you're going to be here fucking forever since you're so damn young. Maybe I thought a change was in order."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "And who, do you presume, would take my place?"

"Someone who would treat me better!" he answered.

"You have had steady employment and have been paid better than the average rate for your services. However, that is now over and we plan to file charges of fraud and conspiracy against you. We will insure that you will never hold a job of this nature again. If you cooperate, we may at least settle for damages and not ask for jail time."

"Fraud? Conspiracy? You can't prove a thing!" he exclaimed. "All I'm guilty of is translating badly."

Sesshomaru turned to one of the guards. "Please find Curator Enari and bring him here."

The man nodded and went after the curator.

It was then that Sesshomaru could smell the scent of fear fill the room. The man was arrogant, but now he was afraid. It increased when the guard returned.

"You requested my presence, Nishimori-sama?" Enari said and bowed.

"I wish to know why you and this man attempted to destroy the relations with the Chinese delegation. For that matter, why did you help create roadblocks in putting this exhibit together? You offered your services to help when Curator Mukai originally envisioned this exhibit to bring some of the best ancient pottery in the world together at the same time. You told us you knew a Chinese translator with excellent credentials. Between your fuck-ups and his deliberate mistranslations tonight, we're lucky that the exhibit will be able to open to the public tomorrow as planned. The Chinese nearly pulled all of their contributions to take home." Sesshomaru stared at him with eyes his target would have sworn could see right through him.

Enari turned on the translator. "You stupid fool! Couldn't you keep your mouth shut? They couldn't have proven anything!" He rounded towards Sesshomaru. "You pompous ass! I should have had that job, not you! Who the hell are you, coming up from some mediocre, nothing little art gallery to take over here! I wanted to see you fall flat on your face. I wanted to see them fire your ass! I would have saved the day, and they would have hired me! It was MY job!"

Sesshomaru turned towards Jaken. "Do you have all of that?"

"Yes - it has all been recorded." Jaken had produced a voice activated tape recorder from his pocket.

The translator started to laugh. "Enari, you're the fool. I didn't tell them anything, and you just told them everything. This whole thing is your own fucking fault. Not only did you just run off at the mouth, you told me that no one here understood Chinese, and it turned out the fucking dog-boy did. You know what? I don't want to go to jail for you. You're just my wife's fucking brother-in-law." He turned to address Sesshomaru, "I'll tell you everything, everything you want to know for a deal."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. One of the guards answered his radio. "Sir, the police are here now."

"Good. Let them take these two away. We'll deal with them later. Right now, I've been away from our guests long enough," Sesshomaru answered. "Jaken will answer any questions they may have."

"Yes sir." The guards all bowed as he swept passed them. Jaken just sighed. It was so difficult dealing with humans and their emotions. Why couldn't they just keep them under control like his lord did? Then again, his lord wasn't human, for which he was very grateful.

**ooo000ooo**

InuYasha scooped Kagome back up into his arms and carried her through the door and down the hall to his bedroom. After laying her on the bed, he turned to strip out of the sweats and t-shirt he had pulled on when he changed clothes. He was surprised to find the yukata that Kagome had been dressed in, along with her panties, flying by to land on the pile of clothing he'd created. He growled in approval when he turned around to find her wide-eyed and smiling at him without a stitch on. He moved to her quickly, leaning over to capture her lips while one hand cupped her breast, and the other spread flat across the middle of her back to hold her to him.

As he kissed her, she reached between them and grasped his rapidly hardening erection. She stroked him while he plundered her mouth with his tongue, until he surprised her by picking her up off of the bed and then impaling her with his length. Kagome wrapped her legs around his body and clasped her hands behind his neck as he thrust his pelvis upward in hard short strokes, showing how powerful he truly was. She pressed her forehead against his chest and opened her eyes to watch him disappear into her body over and over again. When she came, she threw her head back in a silent scream as her entire body trembled from the force of her orgasm. He rode her through it and then exploded to fill her. Beads of sweat that had built up on both of them started to trail down their bodies as he moved one hand up to support the back of her head so that he could capture her mouth once again.

He sat down on the bed with her still wrapped around him. Both of them were panting when he finally released her so that she could catch her breath. "Faking, were you?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, Miroku… you know… I didn't have nearly as much to drink as Sango apparently did. Do you think she's all right?"

"Keh. She was asleep for real, I think. She's going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning, though," InuYasha responded. He reached up to brush the hair away from her eyes. "Are you certain you're up to this? We don't have to, you know."

Kagome ran her hands over InuYasha's hardened chest. "It's the night of the full moon, and I know what that means. We'll just sleep late in the morning and blame it on the alcohol. So, my hanyou lover, you may make love to me until you wear me out. We'll just have to try and keep the noise down so we don't wake Miroku and Sango. That'll be the hard part."

InuYasha grinned, his markings becoming even darker, as he turned to lay her on the bed and move over her. His mouth crashed down on hers as he slid into her again.

Miroku watched InuYasha carry Kagome towards the master bedroom before turning around to fold the chair down into what was a fairly comfortable futon. Quietly making his way to the linen closet in the hall, he pulled out sheets and a blanket before reaching up to grab a pillow. After returning to the room and making his bed, he then looked at himself and realized he'd never had a chance to change that evening. Tip-toeing back down the hall, he planned to sneak into InuYasha's room past the sleeping couple and grab his bag, which had his change of clothes in it. However, he froze outside the door when he heard the unmistakable sounds that were coming from within the room. _'InuYasha, you dog, you.'_ Grinning, he went back the way he had come and towards the other bedroom that he often used when spending the night with the hanyou. Hopefully, there would be something suitable for him to sleep in that he'd left behind. While the hanyou didn't care whether he wore anything when he went to bed or not, somehow he didn't think Sango would appreciate waking up to him nude in her room.

Having found a lonely pair of bright yellow cotton pajama bottoms, he stripped out of his tux pants and shirt. He decided that a quick shower was in order before he got ready for bed.

Feeling much better and wearing only the sleeping pants, he returned to the room to find that Kirara had joined Sango on the bed. She was curled up, though she raised her head to watch him with those eerie eyes of her. Miroku walked to the side of the bed and reached down to rub her head. "Thanks, Kirara. Thanks for not letting her leave when she was upset. I hope you don't mind, but I'm sleeping in here in case she wakes up during the night. All right?"

Kirara gave a soft mew in response, and snuggled back up against her mistress.

Miroku had one last chore to complete before he finally retired. He'd brought a couple of night-lights back from the other room. He placed one in the outlet near the door and then went and put the other in the closest bathroom. Not having InuYasha's night vision, he preferred having a little help, especially since this wasn't normally the room he slept in. Satisfied that he'd done everything he could for now, he lay down on the futon and pulled the covers up over him.

_Sango called out, "I'm home!" as she stepped through the door to her family home. When she received no response, she looked at her watch. 'Well, I am early, so they probably aren't expecting me yet. I'll bet Father is still at work and Kohaku should be at school,' she thought to herself. She carried her bag and purse to her bedroom, and then she walked across the property to the wood shop where her father spent so much of his time. _

_She was surprised at how quiet it was when she entered the building. Usually there were the sounds of electric saws, sanding, hammering and the clattering of wood as it was moved around. The only time it was usually this silent was on Sunday when they all took the day off. She went through the office door into the shop. Here was where the pieces were brought when they were ready to be finished before delivery. She stopped when she saw red splattered across the wood. Sucking in her breath, she ran towards it and came to a halt. _

"_Yasuda!" she exclaimed and leaned over him but abruptly stopped. His eyes were wide open in surprise and his mouth looked like he was screaming though nothing came out. His chest looked like it had caved in and was covered in blood. Horrified, she rushed to the next part of the shop. This time, even the walls were covered in blood. "Gods, no! Izawa!" Sango ran to him first – he looked like he was just sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. However, she looked down to see he was sitting in a lake of blood. He had been struck in the femoral artery and bled out. _

"_Father!" Sango screamed as she ran past three more murdered men that she knew towards the room where the sanding was done. Throwing the shoji open, she stopped and just stared at the scene in front of her. "Noooooooo!" she wailed before she felt the horrendous pain slice through her back._

Miroku jolted awake when Sango screamed. Throwing back the blanket and jumping up, he rushed to her side. She was thrashing under the covers like she was fighting an unseen opponent. Realizing that she was having a nightmare, he gently grasped her shoulders and tried to shake her awake.

_Sango felt the pain in her back and turned, surprising her attacker. She managed to catch him with her left forearm and left leg to wrap around his as she felled him to the floor. She couldn't see his face; why couldn't she see it? But it was a fuzzy blur that started to focus and then slipped away as she heard her name being called, "Sango! Sango!" Someone else had her by the shoulders._

"Sango! Sango!" Miroku said urgently as he tried to get her to wake from her nightmare. InuYasha and Kagome, both disheveled, rushed into the room. InuYasha had heard Sango's cry.

"She's having a nightmare," Miroku said. "I can't get her to wake up."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth as she bolted upright, panting. Her eyes slowly started to focus, and she realized that Miroku was looking worriedly at her and had her gripped tightly at the shoulder. When her eyes trailed from his face down his arm, he immediately released her and jerked his hands away.

"Are you all right?" Miroku asked softly. He wanted to reach up and brush her sweat drenched bangs off of her forehead, but kept his hands where they were.

Kagome moved around Miroku and sat on the bed next to her friend. "Sango?" she questioned softly.

Sango's eyes moved from Miroku's face to that of InuYasha, and then to Kagome. "I… I… I…" Unable to hold it in any longer, she burst into tears.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her and pulled her forehead to her shoulder. Patting her back with one hand, she used the other to shoo the men out of the room.

"Come on, Monk," InuYasha whispered, laying his hand on his shoulder. "Let's leave them alone for now."

Miroku nodded and slowly stood and turned to follow InuYasha out of the room. He looked back for one last glance at the two women before sliding the door closed.

"Sango, what happened?" Kagome asked the crying girl in her arms. "What has upset you so?" She didn't believe that her encounter with the man at the gallery was the cause for this breakdown.

"Why… why now?" the crying girl whispered. "Why did I see that now?"

"Shhhhh… what did you see, Sango?" Kagome gently prodded.

"Blood… so much blood… Father… That… that… that day…" she stammered through her tears. "Why?"

Sango suddenly heaved and crushed her hand over her mouth. Kagome's feet found purchase on the floor, and she hastily threw the covers back, freeing Sango's legs. Sango stumbled out of the bed and with Kagome's help, ran towards the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before everything in her stomach came rushing up.

"Miroku, if you…" InuYasha started.

"I swear, InuYasha, I didn't do anything! I woke up when she screamed. She was thrashing like she was trying to fight off an attacker. I don't understand – I didn't think the man at the gallery frightened her that badly. Maybe he did more to her than she's admitted." Miroku sat down at the kitchen table and was anxiously rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

"She was dreaming about something that scared her. Her scent was laced with fear," InuYasha said as he joined him after putting a tea kettle on the stove.

"Tonight, when we found her…" Miroku's voice trailed away – he wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted to know.

InuYasha shook his head. "At the gallery, her scent didn't contain fear, but embarrassment. And from what I could tell, he only touched her arm and dress, so I don't think that's what she was dreaming about. I think it was something entirely different. I could be wrong, but I don't believe so."

Miroku sighed. What had happened tonight? Would she even tell them? He rubbed his face with his hands. "What's wrong with me?"

"Keh?"

"I just want to hold her and comfort her and make her pain go away. I don't even want to sleep with her – well I do, but not yet. I'm so confused. I've turned down perfectly good lays because I thought of her and felt like I'd be betraying her, but we're not together like that. She hardly knows me, but I want to know everything about her, and I want her to learn everything about me." He sighed heavily again and buried his face in his arms on the table.

"I'll be damned…" InuYasha whispered, but was interrupted by the whistling of the kettle. He turned off the gas for the burner and sat down at the table. "You've really fallen for her, haven't you?"

Miroku looked up, uncertainty in his eyes. "I've never felt this way about anyone. You… Kagome… is that how…"

InuYasha nodded in response. "It took me a long time to figure out what my feelings meant. I knew I had to have her around me; she soothed my soul and calmed me in a manner no one had since my mother. I don't know when I realized that I needed her and that I loved her, but I finally did. Still, I never believed that she could love me in return. I know you kept telling me… but you could never understand what I grew up with – the feelings of fear and hatred. And then there was that fiasco with Kikyou. I thought I loved her, but then she ripped my heart to shreds. I finally realized I just loved the idea of not being alone. It wasn't until Kagome that I really understood what it felt like…"

"You've changed, my hanyou friend," Miroku responded. "And for the better, I might add. I certainly never thought we'd be having a discussion like this."

InuYasha reddened and moved to the cabinet to pull out four mugs. He placed them along with the tea canister and sweetener on the table.

"Your markings," Miroku began. "They're still quite dark. Is that from-"

A loud growl made him stop. "Don't go too far, Monk."

"I… I… I was only going to ask if that was… from… the full moon," Miroku hastily responded. In truth, that wasn't what he had started to ask at all. He was pretty certain the activities that had been going on in the master bedroom contributed to them. However, the hanyou had already opened up to him more tonight than nearly any other time before, and it had really started after the incident at the tournament with Kikyou. He decided he didn't want to ruin the trust that had been built between them with one smartass remark.

"Hey," Kagome said softly as she entered the kitchen with Sango and Kirara.

Miroku jumped up to pull out a chair for her to sit down. InuYasha moved the mugs so that one was at each place at the table, and Kagome fetched the kettle full of hot water from the stove.

"Sango, are you all right?" Miroku asked gently.

That brought a wry grin to the face of the dark-haired girl. "Everyone seems to be asking me that tonight."

"Only because we're worried about you," Kagome added.

"I… I know," Sango responded as she took a teabag and dropped it in the cup of water and then added sugar. "And I really appreciate it. I… I… I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

Miroku reached over to cover her hand with his own. "That's okay. But when you are ready, we'll listen."

"Thanks," she murmured as she pulled her hand away to wrap it around her cup. Pink stained her cheeks as she sipped her tea.

_To be continued…_

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

The seconding round of nominations at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild is now over. Each fic that was nominated in the first round had to be seconded in order to move on to the ballots. Voting will begin on Sunday, February 17th and last through Saturday, March 1st. Thanks so much to **Knittingknots**, **Mage Delbene, ****Lady Griddlebone**, **roxotaku**, **Malitiadixie**, **quirkyslayer**, **InuHanyouNikkie**, **audacious pen, ****MA, ****jrmaxwell**, **landofthekwt**, **catbaker**, **Ravenreux**, **TheMikoShivae**, **yukihime**, **madmiko**, **licentia** **poetica**, **cheeky monkey**, **Batman Swiss**, and **FarAwayEyes** for the nominations and/or seconds (or even the attempt but someone beat you to it)!!

I have to admit, I was stunned at the support this quarter! I hope I didn't overlook anyone, because I do appreciate that you thought enough of my fics to nominate or second them.

_**Minoue**_ for **Best AU/AR, Best Drama, Best Serial,** **Best Inu/Kag Romance,** **Best Mir/San Romance** and **Best Lemon  
Angels Aren't Always Heaven Sent** for **Best Canon, Best Oneshot,** **Best Inu/Kag Romance** and **Best Drama**  
**Santa Surprise** for **Best Mir/San Romance, Best AU/AR, **and** Best Lemon  
The Edge of Winter** for **Best Canon** and **Best Oneshot**  
**Like Ice** for **Best Vignette, Best Canon** and **Best Mir/San Romance**  
**Live and Let Die** for **Best Completed Serial**

**Thanks again to everyone involved, and good luck to everyone this quarter!**


	26. There's Got To Be A Morning After

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review with a question or comment I can respond to, I'll use the review response mechanism to reply.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 25: There's Got To Be A Morning After**

Sango groaned as she rolled over in the bed and pulled the other pillow over her head – though much to her surprise, she ended up dumping Kirara on top of herself as well. With a meow in protest at being so rudely awakened, the cat hopped clear of the sleepy girl.

"What the… Oops, sorry, Kirara - I didn't mean to," Sango whispered in apology. "Gods, my head hurts."

Rolling over on her side, she decided to pull the sheet up over her head instead. It had been close to dawn when everyone went back to bed after she'd awakened them with her nightmare. The herbal tea that InuYasha had given them seemed to help soothe her frayed nerves and lull her back to sleep. She was almost disappointed that Miroku was no longer in the room with her. Upon retiring back to bed, Sango had told him that she really appreciated him staying with her, but that he should go sleep in a more comfortable bed. It was somewhat under protest that he had agreed to do so.

Rubbing her temple, she curled up practically into a ball and decided to try and go back to sleep. It was apparently pretty early from the amount of light that trickled through the windows, so everyone was probably still asleep after the night's events. "Wake me when you hear the others are up," she said to Kirara before she closed her eyes again. If she could only get this pounding headache to go away…

Miroku finally realized that he could not sleep any longer. He didn't know what time it was when he rolled out of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. He hated to admit it, but he had the worst hangover he'd had in years. "Must have had more sake than I realized," he said to no one in particular. After returning to the bedroom, he discovered his bag that InuYasha must have brought in sometime during the night. He dug through it, finding a t-shirt and pulled it on.

"Morning, Miroku," InuYasha said as his friend staggered into the kitchen. "How are you this morning?"

"You are way too cheerful for this early, my friend," Miroku replied grumpily as he sat down. Setting his elbows on the table, he clutched his head. "Do you have anything for a hangover?"

InuYasha grinned and pushed a bottle of aspirin across the table along with a glass of water. "Take a couple of these first." He turned around and went back to whatever it was that he was doing, which appeared to be mixing several things into a pitcher.

"Hey," Kagome said as she came through the doorway. "Oh, good - let me have those." She reached for the bottle of aspirin that Miroku had set back on the table. "I didn't think I had that much to drink last night."

InuYasha chuckled as he returned to the table, this time with a pitcher full of something red.

"What is that - tomato juice?" Miroku asked.

"With Vodka, Chuno, lemon juice, and some salt. It's the best cure for a hangover that I know of," InuYasha answered. Going to the cupboard, he pulled out three glasses. As he poured some of the red concoction into two of them he added, "It's a Bloody Mary. Something about the tomato juice and alcohol actually helps eliminate hangovers. Drink up."

Kirara nudged Sango, trying to wake her up as requested. "Go away, Kirara. I'm not ready to get up," the weary girl complained.

"Mrrrrr." The cat continued to prod at her with the top of her head and then turned to rub her body against her protesting mistress.

"I shouldn't have drunk all of that wine last night," Sango informed her, and then suddenly bolted upright. "Oh, no, I didn't do _that_, did I?"

Kirara mewed in confusion.

"Did I throw myself at Miroku?" She crawled back under the covers, burying her head completely. "I'll never be able to face him again. I can't believe I did that!"

The fire cat pawed at her through the comforter and sheet, but received no response whatsoever. Deciding she needed more help, she hopped off of the bed and headed towards the others.

She found the person she was looking for sitting at the kitchen table. Acting like any normal household cat, she rubbed herself against Kagome's legs, turning back and forth, first one side and then the other.

"Well, good morning, Kirara. Where is Sango?" Kagome asked as she reached down to stroke her, causing the feline to arch her back.

At her question, the two-tail ran towards the door and mewed, waiting for Kagome to get the message.

"I think she wants you to follow her, Kagome," InuYasha offered.

"You don't think that anything is wrong, do you?" Miroku asked worriedly.

The hanyou watched her body language. "No, I don't think so. I think she wants help coaxing Sango out of bed."

Kirara mewed as if in agreement.

"All right, I'm coming," Kagome told her as she stood.

"Sango, are you all right?" she asked softly as she entered the room. "InuYasha made something for a hangover if you want some."

The lump of covers shifted and seemed to roll over away from her. "Go away. I can't face them."

"Sango, you aren't any worse off than me or Miroku," Kagome stated. "InuYasha seems to be the only one that doesn't have a hangover this morning."

Sango abruptly threw back the covers and sat up. "But he didn't throw himself at Miroku last night!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "No, but if he had, I doubt Miroku would have remembered it. He's really hung-over."

She groaned and rubbed her temples. "He is? He's not the only one… You mean he hasn't said anything?" Sango asked hopefully.

Kagome shook her head in response. "He's got a monster of a headache, and you probably do, too. You both had too much to drink last night."

Sango looked down and clutched her head in response. "Don't remind me. How could I have been so foolish?"

"Come on. You'll feel better if you get something to eat in you. InuYasha is actually cooking," Kagome said.

"Sensei cooks?"

"In fact, he's very good – he just doesn't like to let on that he is. He has rice, miso soup, and is making rolled sweet omelets. I'm sure you'll feel better if you have some. He has a tomato juice mixture that seems to help, too." Kagome decided not to tell her there was more alcohol involved unless she asked.

Sango sighed. "Do you have a robe or something I could borrow? These pajamas are almost like clothes, but I'd still feel better if I had something else on, too."

"I'll be right back." Kagome went to the master bedroom and retrieved one of her yukata and returned. "This should work to throw on over them."

Sango took it gratefully and, after slipping into it, tied it closed. "All right, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

They returned to the kitchen, and Miroku jumped up, intending to pull the chair at the fourth place out from the table for Sango. Instead, he heard snickers and noticed that both girls had flushed red.

"What? What is it?" He looked at them and then looked down at himself. He finally realized what they were giggling about when his eyes landed on his sleep pants. While he had noticed the bright yellow color last night, he hadn't noticed the fact that they were covered in little red hearts. Grinning sheepishly, he said, "Well, it was these or nothing at all. I think I'll go change now that I have my overnight bag back." With as much dignity as he could muster, he fled the kitchen.

A roar of laughter followed his exit. He didn't realize they also said "Spank the love monkey" across his buttocks.

Partly due to just about everyone having a hangover to a certain degree, things were more subdued when Miroku returned to the table, this time wearing a pair of dark gray sweatpants with his t-shirt. He slapped InuYasha on the shoulder as he walked by him. "You could have told me, you know."

The hanyou grinned at him. "Honestly, I wasn't looking that close. You go bare-ass so often I try not to."

Kagome snickered and Sango blushed. However, they had taken the opportunity to go and change into something more appropriate as well. Now that everyone was back at the table, InuYasha gave each of them a plate with an omelet while Kagome placed their bowls of soup and rice in front of them. After bowls of pickles and natto were placed on the table, they sat down and everyone dug in.

"What time is it, anyway?" Sango asked after she had cleaned her plate, not that she really had anywhere she had to go since Kirara was with her.

"Ummm, it's about eleven-thirty," Kagome responded as she looked at the clock on the oven.

"It must be this head-ache – it certainly seems a lot later," Miroku mumbled.

"I wonder what he's doing here," InuYasha commented. "Come on in, Sesshomaru."

Kagome started as the almost overwhelming presence suddenly surrounded them. "Where did he come from?"

The youkai lord entered, though he was no longer wearing his powerful concealment charm. Everyone started to stand from the table, but he waved at them to sit back down. "I would have called, but my baka brother refuses to install a phone. I wanted to check on the girl after the events of last night, but I didn't expect to find her here. Are you holding pajama parties now, Little Brother?"

Miroku snorted, and InuYasha started to protest, but Kagome spoke up, "After what happened last night I asked Sango to stay here. I didn't want her to go home alone. Plus we all had a little too much wine, so we ended up crashing here." Then she added with a grin, "But if you'd been here a little sooner, you could have seen Miroku's pajama bottoms."

At least Miroku had the decency to blush.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow. He also noticed that InuYasha still had markings on his face, though he appeared to be calm and under total control of himself. He'd ask about that later.

"To the reason why I came, are you certain that he did not harm you, young lady?" Sesshomaru asked. "We will make certain he is properly punished if he did."

Sango just shook her head, and reddened a little further.

"Sango, he did ruin your dress. You really shouldn't let him get away with it," Kagome said softly. "He shouldn't have done that, and that dress wasn't cheap."

"I was so relieved that he didn't break the necklace that Sensei borrowed for me, I didn't think about it," Sango responded. "And then I was so worried about… about… other things…"

"Sesshomaru, I'll see her during the week when she comes to train. Why don't you wait and let me email you the information when she feels better? I don't think she's up to dealing with it right now," InuYasha suggested.

The youkai nodded in agreement. "I did come here for another reason. The art exhibit opens formally this afternoon, and I am suddenly without a translator since the one we had is now in custody. I was hoping I could convince you to come to the gallery with me."

InuYasha made a sound that resembled a strangled cat. Kagome placed her hand on his arm. "Why don't you go? You're in better shape than the rest of us, and Mama is probably worried about me. I should go home, and I think it would be good for you to go with your brother."

"I don't have to wear the monkey suit again, do I?" InuYasha asked. He didn't want to admit it was still in a heap on the floor from where he'd tossed it after so hastily removing it the night before.

"Casual attire is fine. How soon can you be ready to go?"

"I think that's our cue to leave, my dear Sango," Miroku interrupted. "Would you allow me the honor of driving you home?"

Sango bit her lip as she looked at him. She wanted to say yes, but was it proper? Then again, she didn't really feel like dealing with the subway and the gropers it carried. "All right – I'd appreciate that." She turned to InuYasha and Kagome. "Thank you very much for everything you've done for me. I really don't know what to say."

Kirara looked up from her place in her lap to mew in agreement.

"We're just glad that you're okay," Kagome answered for both of them. "I'll see you in class on Tuesday. Call me if you need anything."

Sango nodded as she stood from the table and went to retrieve her things with Kirara right behind her.

Once Miroku and Sango along with Kirara were on their way, InuYasha went to change and reappeared wearing khaki chinos, a red button-down oxford shirt, and a navy linen sports coat. He had also tied a dark blue bandana over his ears – he figured there was no point in drawing extra attention to himself.

"Do you mind if we take Kagome home on the way? I don't want her to walk home by herself," InuYasha commented as he picked up her overnight bag. "Kagome, we can deal with your dress later, all right?"

Kagome nodded. At least she had retrieved it from where it was initially dropped and had hung it up last night. There would be time to take it to be cleaned later.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I guess we're ready," InuYasha said. Stopping long enough to put on their shoes, they followed him to the waiting limousine.

**o0o000o0o**

"So, Kohaku, how are you feeling today," the doctor asked as the boy was escorted into his office. The guard was dismissed with a wave of his hand. "We'll be fine. I'll let you know when our session is over."

The guard looked puzzled, but nodded and went through the door, closing it behind him. It was the first time the boy had ever been left alone with a therapist.

"Please, sit down." He gestured towards the comfortable looking chair across from him.

"Where… where is Dr. Tsukino?" the boy asked. "I usually see him."

"He is no long with us. I am Dr. Kuromotou, and I will be handling your case from now on," the doctor responded.

"He… he… he left?" Kohaku questioned.

"I know he has been your therapist since you came here, but we had been thinking that it was time for a change. However, with his sudden departure, we really didn't have much of a choice. Now then, I've been through all of your records, and I see that you haven't had a single violent episode since your arrival. To be honest, I am not really certain why we are still holding you. No matter, we will see what we can do about that, all right?"

The boy didn't know what to say, so he just nodded blankly in agreement. If they released him, where would he go? Would he be able to see his sister? Then again, would she ever want to see him again after what he'd done?

"I only wanted to meet you today. I will let the guard escort you back to your room now. It was nice meeting you, Kohaku."

The boy nodded again in return, and Dr. Kuromotou stood to walk him to the door. Opening it, he said, "You can take him back now. Thank you."

Closing the door behind him, he returned to the desk and picked up the phone. Pulling out his wallet and retrieving a piece of paper from it, he dialed the number that was scribbled on it. It rang several times, and he was about to hang up when he heard, "Yes."

"I've seen the boy, and there is nothing extraordinary about him at all. Are you certain he is the right one?"

"Yes, he's the one. How long before you can release him?"

"I will have to see him for at least a few sessions before confirming that he is no longer a threat to anyone. I'll also have to do some creative paperwork and find a way to expunge some of his files. Dr. Tsukino was very thorough in his records and very clear that the boy should not be released under any circumstances," the psychologist explained. "You will have to give me time to take care of those things first, Naraku."

The voice on the other end of the phone hissed in anger, "Don't say my name. And remember what happened to your predecessor for refusing to cooperate with me."

The phone slammed into the receiver on the other end and went dead. Dr. Kuromotou paled when he heard the final warning and the click as the call was ended. How could he forget what happened to Tsukino? He was brutally murdered on his way to dinner with his family. Neither his wife nor two daughters had been spared.

Naraku chuckled evilly after hanging up. Soon he would be able to put his plan into motion once again, and he would have his perfect killing machine back at his disposal as he searched for the object of his desire. He knew that the boy's family was the key though he had not been able to find it when they were slaughtered. There had to be some record somewhere as to what had become of the Shikon no Tama. If he could find it, he could have everything he ever desired – he could become the most powerful being on earth. The fact that it wasn't located at the home or shop of the woodworker was just a set-back, nothing more.

His research through the ancient scrolls showed that it had been found by the family centuries ago when it was recorded that the village was the home to youkai exterminators. They had sworn to keep it from falling into evil hands and had protected it from generation to generation. They also had become more and more secretive, and there was less and less written about it. However, there was enough for him to determine which family kept the jewel and had managed to keep it from falling into the hands of the likes of him.

The boy had been so easy to brainwash. He was highly suggestible and had a soft demeanor about him. He also daydreamed a lot and didn't really want to follow into his father's footsteps making furniture. After arranging an accident for one of his teachers, Naraku had assumed the position as a substitute and gained the boy's trust. From there, things had been easy.

He had also managed to capture a witch – a youkai really, who could control the very winds. She was proud and stubborn and refused to do his bidding until he managed to catch her younger sister as well. She already knew what he was capable of at this point and took his threat to kill Kanna seriously. So it was with great reluctance that she searched for the elder sister – the one that got away. It was clear the boy didn't know where this magical object was that Naraku desired, but the girl was old enough that her father may have revealed its whereabouts to her. It was also apparent that Kohaku's sister must have changed her name because she'd disappeared from the face of the earth. Kagura was relegated to searching city by city, trying to figure out where she had gone after being released from the hospital. At least she finally had something more definite to work with. With the new doctor in charge of the boy, Naraku had obtained Sango's cell phone number – it was the only contact information they had for her since her previous address was long abandoned.

"Hey, Kanna," Kagura whispered to her sister. "I'm going to have to leave again. Are you certain that you are all right?"

"He's not so bad, you know," the girl replied. As usual, she was dressed all in white. She was such a strange child since she had no odor, no aura, and appeared to have no emotions. "He treats me better than Mom did, you know. I think I like it here."

"Don't let him fool you, Kanna, he'll kill you and not even blink," she warned. She had been afraid of something like this. He kept the girl surrounded in luxury with all of her favorite things, so she really didn't want to leave. She had tried to get her to escape so then she could as well, but so far it hadn't happened.

"You're just jealous because he likes me better," the girl chided. "Just like Dad."

"Fool." Kagura turned and left. Pulling a feather from her hair, she threw it down and then flew towards the setting sun. She was headed first to where the cell phone had been registered. From there she would try to find out what had become of Kohaku's sister, Sango.

_To be continued…_

**Breakfast ingredients:  
**Natto – fermented soy beans  
Pickles – usually cucumber, radish, or eggplant  
Rolled sweet omelet – omelet made with pureed fish cake and soy sauce and then rolled instead of folded.  
Japanese Bloody Mary – Chuno is a good substitute for Worchester sauce, though it is common well. Chuno just requires a bit more mixing since it can be a little globby. It is also easy for them to get good vodka, due to their proximity to Russia. Those who like it spicy also add wasabi, but we already know that InuYasha doesn't have any of that around the house.

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News  
**Just a reminder that voting is currently going on at the IYFG for the fourth quarter of 2007, and will continue through Saturday, March 1st. If you are a member, please go and vote for your favorite fics, no matter which ones they are. You never know when your single vote might be the one that made a difference.


	27. Reap What You Sow

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN:** Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. I use the review response mechanism if you leave a review with a question I can answer.

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

I would like to thank each of you that are part of the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild that nominated, seconded or voted for one of my fics. For the Fourth Quarter of 2007, _**Minoue**_ placed FIRST in the Best Romance: Miroku/Sango and Best AU/AR categories, Second for Best Drama, and Third for Best Serial. **The Edge of Winter** placed Second in the Best Canon category, **Like Ice** placed FIRST for Best Vignette and Third for Best Romance: Miroku/Sango, and **Santa Surprise** also placed Third in the Best Romance: Miroku/Sango category.

**Feudal Association News**

Another InuYasha awards group, the Feudal Association, is currently accepting nominations. The group has two new leaders: inufan625 and InuGrrrl. The Feudal Association is unique in that not only do you get to nominate and vote on fanfiction, but you also get to nominate and vote on your favorite fanart as well. For more information, please check out their new website at feudal-pulpfiction (dot) net/fa/ . They have also set up a LiveJournal community at community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/fa(underscore)awards/ . If you would like to join, please go to groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/group/FeudalAssociation/ . Membership is open and they are accepting nominations through March 15, 2008.

Now, on with the story. Please heed the warning for the lemon at the end. It is not my usual fluff and you might want to skip it if easily squicked.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 26: Reap What You Sow (WARNING: violent sadistic Lemon near end)**

Sango woke drenched in sweat and panting. She didn't understand why she had gone so long without nightmares, and suddenly they seemed to be occurring two or three times a week. Each time it was the same – she would return to her childhood home and then proceed through the shop to find all of the murdered employees before reaching her father. She realized from what they had told her that her brother was the perpetrator, and yet she still could not envision his face when she reached that far into her dream. Why could she not see it? She didn't understand since she knew that he was the one that struck the blows. Throwing back the covers and stumbling out of bed, she went to the bathroom to find a washcloth to at least wipe away the sweat.

Kirara gave her a worried mew when she returned to her bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled the cat into her lap and began to stroke her. "I know, Kirara; I think I should go and tell Kaede about this. Maybe she'll be able to help. If not, I might finally have to call the therapist."

The cat meowed in agreement, and Sango climbed back under her covers. Feeling somewhat better about her decision, she fell asleep.

**ooo000ooo**

Kagura was finally making some headway. She'd had a hell of a time tracking down which service provider actually owned the phone number for the missing girl. Once she had that information, it seemed like the physical address for them was a national secret. She liked to have never found out where their offices were located. She eventually resorted to staking out one of their post office boxes and following the employees that came to collect their massive amount of mail. This company apparently didn't want anyone to find them.

After all of that, she was amazed at how effortless it was to enter the building. Considering the difficulty she had finding their actual location, she walked in with unprecedented ease. She may have been expecting metal detectors and heavy security, but there was only a receptionist at the front desk to direct people that came in. Kagura went to the elevators and looked at the list of businesses that was posted there. IIBC – 41st floor. Grinning, she pushed the call button and waited for the car.

She stepped out into what was another receptionist area. Apparently IIBC held the entire floor. "Pardon me, but who can help me with the billing address for this phone number?" Kagura asked.

The girl looked at her warily. "That's done either online or through the call center. We don't do that kind of thing here. These are the administrative offices."

"No, I know all of your billings are delivered back here with payment. Now, who can help me?" Kagura's eyes started to redden as she pulled her concealment ring off of her finger.

"I… I… What are you?" the girl asked, now frightened.

Kagura flipped her fan open and flicked it, just barely. A miniature tornado appeared and started throwing papers in a flurry around the office. "All you need to know about me is that I control the very air that you breathe. If you don't want me to increase the size of this and send it along with you through that window, I suggest you get me the information that I need."

"I… I… what!" the girl exclaimed as the wastebasket was picked up and thrown across the room. The tornado moved over to the large ficus tree that was in the corner and hurled it at the window where it hit with a loud thump before crashing into the floor and sending dirt flying everywhere.

"Girl, next it will be your desk and you with it. What will it be?" Kagura demanded.

"All right, all right! Give it to me!" The girl's hand was shaking so badly that she could barely take the scrap of paper from the wind sorceress. Typing the number on the keyboard, the address popped up on her screen. Hurriedly, she hit "print" and the page began to roll off of her printer. "That… that… that's all we have. That's the billing address for that phone number." Tears started to roll down her face as her printer also took flight and then crashed against the window. "I swear… please don't kill me."

Kagura flicked her fan and the tornado vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "It'll do. You shouldn't make it so hard to find you. Makes people cranky by the time they do. Where are the stairs?"

The terrified receptionist pointed down towards the end of the hall. Kagura could see the Exit sign three quarters of the way along it. "Thanks. Sorry for the mess." She strolled towards the stairwell and opened the door. There were only a few more flights to the roof. As the security guards finally came crashing into the suite to find out what had happened, she'd already taken flight on her feather. She would go back first to let Naraku know she was making progress and to check on Kanna, and then she was going to Tokyo. It was another post office box, but at least it was a clue.

**ooo000ooo**

Sango arrived early for class. It was the last week before they began their summer break near the end of July, and they would be out of class until the first of September. They had just had Monday off for Ocean Day, and then it was four more days of classes before their break. She decided it would be a good time to go and see if old Kaede was in her office. She walked down the long hallway until she reached her door, and then she knocked softly.

"Come in," Kaede called and stood from her chair. She smiled when she saw it was Sango and waved her in. "What can I do for you today? I haven't seen you in awhile. Is everything all right?"

"Would you have time to talk to me for a few minutes? I don't know who else to turn to," she answered.

"Please sit. It sounds serious," Kaede responded as she sat back down in her own chair. She had heard rumors that the student had been spending a lot of time with Sensei Miroku, but she wouldn't be the one to bring it up.

"I've been having nightmares…" Sango started, but her voice trailed away as she looked at the floor.

"Nightmares? Has something happened to you, Child?" Kaede asked with concern. "Has someone done something to you?"

Sango shook her head, but couldn't look up. She was embarrassed and ashamed. It was just a dream, after all.

"Sango, please tell me what has happened," the old counselor urged.

"It… it… it's… it's about the attack," she finally whispered. "I started having nightmares a few weeks ago… but I don't understand. Why now? And why can't I see his face?"

"Why don't you tell me as much as you can remember," Kaede suggested.

Sango nodded, and though she still couldn't meet her eyes she relayed as much of her nightmare as she could. When she stopped, she sighed heavily. "I just don't understand."

Kaede sat back in her chair and looked thoughtful. "Do you remember when you had the first one?"

Sango nodded. "How could I forget that? It was the night I spent at Sensei's house."

That caused Kaede to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, no! Not like that!" Sango protested. "That wasn't what I meant!"

"Would you care to elaborate, then?" she asked with a chuckle.

Sango blushed, but then launched into an explanation about the gallery opening, her torn dress, and how the others already knew about her scar but didn't care.

"So you discovered that you had some pretty good friends," Kaede said when Sango had finished. "Would it be too personal to ask who they are?"

"Well, the first was Higurashi Kagome. She's in my Buddhism class and trains at the same dojo I go to. Kagome is also going to marry InuYasha, who owns and runs the dojo. His best friend is Mir- Sensei Miroku, who both trains and teaches there. It was kind of by accident that the four of us started doing things together. I think that in the beginning Kagome didn't want me to feel left out, but she's turned out to be such a good friend to me," Sango explained. "Sensei InuYasha was always kind of reclusive, so she started encouraging him to go out more. She felt like there was safety in numbers, so the four of us starting getting out once a week or so, usually on Saturday evenings since we were all at the dojo that day."

"Sensei InuYasha? Is he the hanyou I've heard about?" Kaede asked.

Sango nodded. "He has a gruff exterior, but he's a very good teacher. It's a shame that people treat him the way they do because of his mixed heritage."

"So he doesn't try to disguise what he is any more?" The old counselor was curious.

"He usually covers his ears when he goes out, but he doesn't try to hide anything else. I'd heard he was exposed by an old girlfriend who wanted to ruin him." Sango suddenly stopped talking and looked down. She'd probably said more than she should have.

Kaede released a heavy sigh. "I know, and I'm ashamed that it was my daughter that attempted to do so."

Sango's head snapped up. "What?"

"It's a long story, but to make it short, my husband died shortly after she was born, and I had to raise her alone. I wasn't able to give her everything she thought she should have, so she decided a rich husband would solve her problem of champagne tastes on a beer budget. We haven't spoken since that incident." Kaede looked wistfully out the window.

"I… I'm sorry," Sango offered.

Kaede shook her head. "All we can do is the best we can for our children, and then they must choose their own path. So you now have friends that you can spend time with and know your secret?"

Sango nodded. "I was able to tell them at least part of the story of how I got this scar." She reached over and rubbed her right shoulder. "Or at least what the police told me after I woke up."

The old counselor sat back in her chair and fell silent. When she spoke again, she said, "I think perhaps you are ready to face more of your past and your fears since you feel you aren't totally alone any more. Your nightmares are part of your memory coming back, even if the ending still eludes you."

"But why can't I see his face? I know that he did it…" Sango's voice trailed away.

"But do you?"

Sango looked up in confusion to meet her eyes again. "What do you mean?"

"They said your brother was brainwashed, did they not?" Kaede asked.

Sango nodded in response.

"So maybe even though you know he struck the actual blows, you don't feel that he is responsible. Perhaps the face you want to see is that of the one that forced him to commit such an atrocious crime - the one who remains a mystery. Maybe you can't see your brother's face because you cannot find it within your heart to blame him."

Sango's mouth slowly dropped open as she considered Kaede's words. She was right. She knew that Kohaku had struck the killing blows against the others and attacked her, but she could never make herself condemn him or hate him for it. That was saved for the nameless monster who had forced him to do such things.

They sat in silence for a few moments as her words sunk in. Kaede finally cleared her throat causing Sango to realize her mouth was hanging open. She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. I wouldn't have considered that. It does give me something to think about."

"Is there anything else I can help you with? Is everything else going all right?" Kaede asked.

Sango shook her head. "Yes, I mean no." She sighed. "My other problem is for Mi- Sensei Miroku. I have a question I'd hoped he'd answer during the course of the class. If he doesn't this week, then I'll approach him about it."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. She didn't miss that this was the second time she started to refer to him with such familiarity. "By any chance is Sensei Miroku at the dojo the same as our Professor Miroku that teaches Buddhism?"

Sango's color deepened and she nodded. "He's Sensei InuYasha's best friend. It's just a coincidence. That's all. I was in the wrong place at the right time. It's not like we're dating or anything."

"I see." Kaede found it interesting that fate was weaving such an entangled web between Sango and three people she'd never met before a few months ago. However, the girl's grades were outstanding, and she seemed to be coping with the world around her extraordinarily well in spite of her tumultuous background. And she could deny it all she wanted, but Kaede could see how the girl's eyes lit up when she spoke of Professor Miroku.

"It's like I said – we're just four people that do things together one night a week. Without Kagome, I wouldn't be there at all," Sango elaborated.

"It's all right, Child. I was just thinking how fate seems to be lending you a hand. For what though, I don't know," Kaede offered.

Sango looked thoughtful. "You know, Mrs. Higurashi sort of said the same thing – about fate, I mean."

"She sounds like a wise woman."

"And kind, like you," Sango responded.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That's my next appointment. I hope I was able to give you some peace of mind," Kaede said as she stood.

Sango nodded and responded, "Yes, thank you. And thank you for your time."

"Don't forget I'll be here during the summer break. My office hours are posted outside the door. Don't hesitate to come back if you need anything."

Sango thanked her once again and bowed goodbye.

Kaede didn't have time to further ponder their discussion as her next student came in.

**ooo000ooo**

Kagura had arrived back at the mansion hidden in the mountains that Naraku called home. She wondered who he had killed to acquire it, for it was full of things that certainly were not his own. She also knew he wasn't above having the entire household murdered in order to get what he wanted. There had been talk at one time of an elusive, eccentric, extremely wealthy, old inventor that lived in the wilderness that had suddenly disappeared. She wondered if he might be buried somewhere on the property. Shuddering at the thought, she hurried through the house to check on her younger sister first.

As she walked down the hall towards the suite Kanna occupied she heard cries and moaning, like Kanna was hurt and in pain. Running the rest of the way down the hall, she slid the door open and stopped dead at what she found.

The girl was stripped naked with her legs hanging over the edge of the table she usually dined at. Naraku had her small breasts crushed under his hands as he pounded into her with fury, an evil grin across his face. The large red spider tattoo on his back seemed to be pulsating as he thrust into the tiny void youkai.

Kagura just stared in horror and with hatred. Yes, her younger sister was approaching one hundred years old, but she still had the body of an undeveloped teenager. It would be another couple of centuries before she began to approach maturity – before she should even consider performing acts like this. Frozen to the spot, she saw that Kanna looked right at her and smiled before lifting her legs to catch her thighs and hold them up, pulling them even further apart for him.

Naraku's growl was inhuman as he hammered into her harder. Still not getting what he wanted, he suddenly pulled out and forced himself up her tight ass, causing her to cry out in pain. "That's it – scream for me," he commanded as he tightened his grip on her breasts. "Scream again. Tell me how it hurts. Tell me how you want me to hurt you."

"Naraku! Fuck me harder! Make it hurt!" Kanna cried out in compliance, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

Kagura started to move forward, wanting to stop the insidious scene. She was forced to stop when she saw Kanna grinning at her as she bounced on top of the table.

Naraku was glistening with sweat as he continued to thrust into her. He tightened his grip on her breasts to hold her in place as she started to slide across the hard surface. He then grabbed her tiny waist with his huge hands and took a step back, pulling her so her buttocks were clear of the edge. Wrapping his hands around her hips and digging his nails into her butt he changed her body angle so he was getting even more friction. She screamed as she bled, making him even more excited.

"Fuck yeah!" Naraku finally exclaimed when he exploded. He slammed against the small body hard as he ejaculated into her. He looked back over his shoulder at Kagura. "Well, did you enjoy the show? She's been begging me for weeks, you know. She said she was tired of being treated like a little girl. She wanted to be a woman. The best part is since she's youkai, she'll heal in a few hours and we can do it all again. Can't we, Kanna?"

"Yes, Naraku," the girl answered, no emotion at all in her voice.

"Now, what was so important that you felt you must interrupt us?" Naraku demanded.

"I… I… I got a billing address for that phone number. I wanted to tell you I was going to follow up on it, but don't know how long it'll be since it's another post office box." Kagura was trying desperately to hold back the bile that was trying to rise in her throat. How had it come to this?

Naraku picked up a remote control that had been set out of the way on the table and pushed a button. Kagura clutched her chest and went to her knees. "Don't forget, no matter where you go, that _I_ control your heart. I can set this off and kill you in an instant. Defibulators are a wonderful thing, don't you think? So don't try anything. No matter what you think, I'll still keep my promise if you don't do as I say."

Kagura met his eyes with hatred in her own. "Yes, I know." It would be so much easier if she didn't feel responsible for her younger sister, but she was going to have to do something. She never expected anything like this. She knew he was cruel and vile but had no idea he was this depraved. She shuddered as he pulled out of Kanna, leaving her lower half a bloody mess.

"Kanna, say goodbye to your sister," Naraku said with a smirk.

The child looked passionlessly at her. "I told you he liked me better than you."

Kagura fled.

_To be continued…_


	28. Twist of Fate

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

And thank you very much to the voters at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild! _**Minoue**_ was voted the **Best Miroku/Sango Romance of 2007**.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 27: Twist of Fate**

Sango was nervous as she knocked on the door to Miroku's office. It was the first time she had been here to see him since school had started. However, he had not totally answered her question through the course of the class, and she really wanted to ask him about what had been troubling her. While she knew that she could approach him at the dojo if necessary, she thought she would try this first since it really was class related. With the discussion of the Obon Festivals on her mind, she really wanted to know what he thought of her decision. It had been so hard for her to make with the monks trying to talk her into something different.

"Come in," she heard and opened the door. She started to enter his office but hesitated just inside the door.

"Please, San- Satou, come in. How may I help you today?" Miroku smiled at Sango. "You've done very well on your class assignments, so I know you haven't come in to ask for an extra credit project. Have a seat and let me know what I can do for you."

Sango bowed briskly before she approached him and then nervously sat in the chair he had indicated. He leaned back against his desk, folding his arms in front of him. He could tell she was uneasy but had no idea about what. He remained silent while she gathered her thoughts, not wanting to make her more anxious than she already was.

Sango finally spoke though she was looking at her hands that were clasped in her lap. "Do you remember our answers we submitted before class actually started – about the one thing we hoped to learn during the course of study?"

Miroku moved away from his desk and pulled his chair around so that he could sit and face her. "Yes, of course. I've done my best to answer as many as I can, but it is difficult to squeeze everything in during the course of six months. I'm afraid I don't have enough time to get to all of them, and some were a little more advanced than the class was really prepared for. Did I not answer yours to your satisfaction?"

Sango sighed. "I understand now the importance of the posthumous name – how it keeps the spirit from trying to return every time the deceased's name is spoken. What I worry about is whether or not I chose an appropriate name for my father, and if it can be changed if I didn't."

Miroku spoke softly, "Sango, you were in a very difficult position. What name did you choose, and why are you uncomfortable with it?"

She looked up and a slight tinge of pink spread across her cheeks as she met his intense eyes. "I chose the name of a farmer, but the monks who performed the ceremony were trying to talk me into giving him the name of a king, or at least some nobility, so he would be waited on and live in luxury in the afterlife. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend the money for the higher ranking name – it's just that it didn't sound like my father. He was a hard working man who loved using his hands. He enjoyed making furniture and was proud of his work. I tried to explain to them that he would be miserable just sitting around being waited on. I thought he would be much happier if he was actually doing something productive. So I selected the name they said belonged to a fairly well-off farmer – one that would have everything he needed but still worked the lands with his own two hands alongside his workers. That's what I thought would make Father happy… but they pushed me so hard to pick something else that I often wonder if I made the right decision…"

"Sango, you knew your father better than perhaps anyone. If you thought that was the right name to select for him, then I am sure that it was. And while I'm certain the monks meant well, that is also the way many temples raise the majority of their funds, and the higher ranking the name, the more money goes into the coffers. They probably don't get as many opportunities in a rural area like the one you are from, so they have to try and get what they can while offering the bereaved some peace of mind. Does that make sense?"

She slowly nodded in return. "So the kaimyo I selected was really okay? I didn't make a mistake?"

"No, you didn't. You knew him best, and you put a lot of thought into selecting it. I think you did well," Miroku answered. "Is there anything else I can help you with, anything at all?"

"The… the only other thing I wondered was if he and my mother might have found each other again in the afterlife. He always said that she was his soul mate. It was why he was never interested in remarrying though there were plenty of opportunities," Sango whispered.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, though she didn't see it. "If her soul had not been reincarnated yet, they could very well have found each other again."

"I hope so. I know he missed her, even after so many years." Sango stood and bowed again. "Thank you, Sensei, I appreciate your time."

"Feel free to visit me any time," Miroku responded as he bowed to her in return and looked at his watch. "As much as I've enjoyed speaking with you, it looks like the time for class is approaching. Shall we go?"

Sango nodded in response and preceded him through the door as he held it open for her. She waited while he pulled the door closed and then walked alongside him down the hall. She clutched her bag to her chest and tried not to look at some of the other students that were openly staring at them as they made their way through the corridors to the classroom.

**ooo000ooo**

Kagura was starting to wonder if that girl ever came by her post office box to collect her mail. She'd had to resort to getting a box for herself and then signing up for some catalogues and mailing letters to herself in order to have an excuse for her frequent trips there. She couldn't just hover overhead and watch for the missing sibling since she didn't know if she'd changed her appearance since being released. Thanks to all of the news pieces about the incident, she had some fairly good photos of her face. The problem with that was she needed to be where she could actually see it in order to identify her. As a result, she was having to drop by several times a day at different times and then hang around the building for as long as she dared to before she drew attention to herself. Eventually she was bound to catch sight of her target.

Sango was enjoying her first week of the summer break. She had started going to the dojo almost every day to practice with the large boomerang. She was getting so close to having it come full circle that she could hardly wait to go back and try again. She'd decided to go by the post office on the way there because the last couple of times she'd thought about stopping on the way home, she was just too tired. As it was, she only regularly went a couple of times a month when she knew that there would be a bill waiting since she had very little other correspondence other than from the university. She had made a special trip when the mid-term grades were mailed, or if she was expecting anything else important. She'd filled out the form to request no junk mail when she signed up, so at least she didn't have that cluttering up her box. Pulling the few envelopes out before closing the door and turning the key, she absent-mindedly stuffed them into her purse before picking her gym bag back up and slinging it over her shoulder. Picking up the carrier that contained Kirara, she didn't even notice the dark haired woman watching her as she left the building and headed towards the train station.

Kagura couldn't believe her luck. After almost a month, she'd finally found the missing girl. Not wanting to cause a scene in a public place, she decided to follow her, hopefully to wherever she was living. The wind witch was confused as she followed the young woman to the train station. She thought her post office box would be close to her residence. However, not wanting to lose her, she had no choice but to follow on after her. The only good thing was she seemed to be headed in the opposite direction of many of the morning commuters, so the car was not jam packed as those going into the heart of the city were. There were enough passengers to blend in with but not completely block her view. She entered the same car but found a seat towards the back of it whereas Sango was near the front. She paid attention to the stop where they exited in case she needed to find her way here again.

Sango was walking towards her destination, so in order not to appear to be tailing her, Kagura ducked out of sight and threw down a feather. She found herself soon hovering over a dojo at the bottleneck of a fairly immense spread of land that also contained a rather large and old house. Not having any idea of how long a wait she was in for, she settled in, floating above where she could keep an eye on all of the exits.

The wind sorceress was surprised to see the dark haired girl come through the back door with a rather large boomerang on her back. Not in any hurry to confront her, curiosity got the better of her, and she watched to see what she would do with it. Kagura was even more surprised when she yelled and hurled the thing, and it almost made a complete arc back to her. Her eyes locked on Sango; she didn't notice the twin-tailed cat that was sitting and looking up at her.

"Kirara! I almost did it that time!" Sango said excitedly as she ran to fetch the boomerang. Returning to her starting point, she tried to slow her breathing down so that she wasn't panting. Ready to try again, she took a deep breath and yelled as she threw the giant bone. It made it all of the way back to her, though it nearly yanked her off her feet when she caught it. This time she was panting more in excitement than fatigue. "I did it!" she exclaimed. "Kirara, I did it! If I can do it again, I want you to go and get the others for me, okay?"

Kirara mewed in agreement and moved a little further out of the way. She'd almost got tromped on that time when her mistress nearly lost her balance.

Sango's face was flushed as she hurled it again. She didn't even notice the heat of the sun beating down on her as she watched the boomerang gracefully circle and return to her. This time she was better prepared when it reached her and didn't stumble when she caught it though she did run a few steps with it. Thrilled, she scooped Kirara up off of the ground and squeezed her against her. "I can do it! Would you see if you can get InuYasha out here?"

"Merrrrrowow," the cat responded.

"As soon as I put you down, huh?" Sango kissed her on top of the head and then set her on the ground. "There you go."

Kirara returned a few minutes later with InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome running behind her. "Are you all right, Sango?" Miroku yelled as they approached her.

"Yes! I didn't mean to worry you, but I wanted Sensei to see!" She was grinning from ear to ear. "I forgot you can't understand Kirara like I can! Watch!"

InuYasha noticed that Kirara hurriedly moved out of the way, and he decided that might be a good idea. He grabbed Kagome and Miroku and pulled them back with him. At the same time, all three of them felt something other than Kirara's aura brush against their conscious.

**ooo000ooo**

In her suite back in the mansion in the mountains, Kanna was pacing around and around. "Kagura, this is all _your_ fault. He would treat me better if you would just find what he wanted. He was so nice to me until you had to go. He gave me everything I wanted. Now, he's upset because you haven't called him. You haven't found her. She's just a human; how hard can it be? Didn't you finally have something to go on? He hardly comes to see me now and it's all your fault!" She came to a stop as she spied one of the remotes that Naraku usually carried sitting on the end table by the sofa. Walking purposely towards it, she picked it up and stared at it. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she said angrily as she started pushing the button she knew would be relayed to shock Kagura no matter where she was. "Maybe _this_ will remind you to either call or come back." She continued to furiously punch the button until she threw the remote at the couch where it bounced off and fell to the floor.

**ooo000ooo**

They couldn't miss Sango's excitement as she threw the boomerang and yelled, "Hiraikotsu!" Once again, it made a graceful arc and was almost back to her when Kirara suddenly changed to her large form and leapt into the air, startling Sango and making her narrowly miss catching it. The others all ducked as it whizzed past, and then looked to see where the fire cat had gone.

"Shit!" InuYasha exclaimed as he saw the body plummeting from the sky above them. Kirara tried to grab her as she fell, but due to the velocity at which she was falling, her shirt ripped and tore her away from the feline, and the woman continued her rapid descent to the ground. InuYasha jumped and managed to catch her, though her speed forced him to the ground faster than he'd intended. Still, he landed on his two feet with the strange youkai in his arms. She was unconscious but alive.

"That must be what I felt," Miroku commented. "I didn't think of looking overhead, though. Who is she?"

"No idea," InuYasha answered. "Have either of you two ever seen her before?"

Kagome shook her head, but Sango walked up to her and stared. "I think I saw her today. She was on the train with me when I came out here."

The other three looked at each other. It might be coincidence, and it might not. "Kagome, isn't Rin due here for a lesson with you soon?"

"She should be here any time," she responded.

"Jaken will be with her. He'll be out with the car in the parking lot if he doesn't come in. Let's get her inside and see if he can get my brother. He'll know what to do with her. I don't know what she was doing here, but I don't like it."

Sango retrieved the boomerang and they silently followed InuYasha, still carrying the still form, back to the dojo. When the reached the back door and Miroku opened it, InuYasha said, "By the way, Sango, I'm proud of you. Maybe next time you can show me without having a youkai drop out of the sky at you. It's taken a lot of work for you to throw that full circle. I don't blame you for being excited."

They entered the dojo to find that Rin was inside waiting patiently. When she saw them, she came running towards them and bowed. "Sensei, Sensei, what happened? Who is she?"

"We're not certain, Rin. Would you go and get Jaken for us? We need to call Sesshomaru. Something's not right here," InuYasha stated.

The little girl nodded and bowed and ran back toward the door, stopping and bowing once again to the floor before leaving.

Jaken was already on his cell phone as he followed Rin back inside. InuYasha laid the unconscious youkai on the floor, and Kagome retrieved a towel to fold up and use as a pillow under her head. Jaken looked startled when he saw her.

"Who is she, Jaken?" Kagome asked. She saw the look that crossed his face when he looked at her.

"I'm not certain, but I think it may be Kagura. Her parents reported her missing not long ago. They didn't seem concerned until her younger sister vanished as well." He immediately flipped open his phone and made another call. When he ended it, he said, "Sesshomaru-sama says to bring her to the youkai hospital. He will meet us there. He would like all of you to come and tell him what happened."

Kagura came to in the hospital surrounded by faces she did not recognize, and all of them looked rather serious. However, the one that that her eyes landed on and then locked onto was that of the Daiyoukai. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered. "Are you Sesshomaru-sama?"

The solemn golden eyes narrowed. "Yes. And who might you be?"

"Kagura," she said softly and looked way. His gaze was so intense she felt like he could burn her with it. "Where am I?"

"You are in my private hospital. Now tell me: how is it you came to drop onto my brother's property?"

The wind youkai's eyes traveled around the room, observing each of those there with her. Closing them, she finally said, "I can't tell you. He'll kill me and then her."

"How will he kill you?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"The way he almost did when I fell. He must have been angry at me for some reason. I was doing what I was sent to do, and then he zapped me, over and over again. I've never felt so much pain…" she answered.

"Kagura, we cannot help you if you will not tell us what is going on," Sesshomaru stated. "Your parents reported you and your younger sister missing. Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

Her eyes flew open and a look of panic crossed her beautiful features. "You haven't called them, have you? You haven't told them you found me! Please tell me you haven't!"

"Considering how long it took for them to report that you were missing, we have not. Now, tell me what is going on. Tell me how he controls you," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagura sighed and remained silent as she reviewed her options. She hadn't been able to get herself and Kanna out of this mess, mostly because Kanna refused to leave when she could have walked away. Finally, she drew in what sounded like would be her last breath and said, "He trapped me and drugged me. When I woke up, he'd implanted a defibulator like they use with humans with irregular heart rates. However, this one worked by remote control that was set up sort of like a cell phone, so the signal would track and 'call' me wherever I was. He can be halfway across the world and still reach me. If he kills me, I'll never be able to get Kanna out of there."

"Was this what he was controlling you with?" Jaken had stepped up and was holding the offensive device in his hand.

"How… how…" Kagura was stunned and couldn't even ask how they knew.

"Foolish woman. It showed up on the scan when they were trying to determine what had happened to you, and the doctors removed it. Your heart and body are already almost healed." Jaken backed away and then shuffled out of the room.

"You mean, I'm free?" Kagura asked in wonder. "You did that for me?"

"Feh. Even the humans here know that a youkai shouldn't fall out of the sky." InuYasha couldn't help but to snort. "Now will you tell us what you were doing there or not? Sango says she's certain that you were on the subway with her. I don't believe it was a coincidence that you fell on my land where she was training."

"Takayama Sango?" Kagura asked.

Sango nearly jumped out of her skin hearing her real surname from someone other than staff at the hospital where her brother was committed. "Yeeeesss…" she whispered.

Miroku instinctively stepped in front of her. "What do you want with her? Why were you following her?" His aura flared at the perceived threat, causing the youkai to shrink away from him.

"Don't accidentally fry her, Monk," InuYasha suggested, placing his hand on his arm.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He'd been surprised at the level of power he felt.

"It's not me – I don't want to do anything with her," Kagura practically spat, though they could barely hear her. "It's _him_ – _he's_ the one that wants her. Her brother couldn't give him the information he wanted, so he thinks that _she_ can."

"Who! Who are you talking about?" Sango demanded. "And what does he have to do with my brother?"

"He's looking for some magical jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. He couldn't find it at your home or your father's shop, so now he wants to see if you know where it is." Kagura was speaking so softly they could still barely hear her.

"What? You mean he's the one… he's the one… my brother… He's the one that did that to Kohaku?" Sango nearly collapsed, but fell back against Kagome.

InuYasha felt a wave of fear go through Kagome. He looked at her gripping her friend, her eyes wide as she stared at the woman on the bed. Something was wrong, but he didn't dare ask her about it here.

Sango was still speaking though it was more to herself, "He's the one that brainwashed Kohaku? He's the reason he's committed to a hospital for the rest of his life?"

"Didn't you know?" Kagura looked at the shaken girl before her. "They released him over a week ago."

"What!?" Sango screamed. "How could they! They didn't notify me!" She pulled loose from Kagome and grabbed Kagura by her gown at the neck and shook her. "Who has him! What monster has my brother?"

"The same one who has my younger sister – _Naraku_," Kagura replied wearily. "And he'll do _anything_ to get what he wants."

_To be continued…_


	29. Unsettling Discoveries

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review that I can reply to, I use the review response mechanism to respond.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 28: Unsettling Discoveries**

Sango ran blindly from the hospital room, pulling her cell phone from her purse as she fought back her tears. She had been completely blindsided by the information Kagura had given them but wouldn't – no couldn't – believe it until she called the hospital for herself.

Her eyes were burning so that she could barely read the tiny screen of her phone as she searched her short list of contacts for the number. When she found it, she immediately pressed the "send" button and listened to the phone ring.

"Nurse Sasaki speaking."

"Nurse Sasaki, this is Takayama Sango. Why didn't you-" but she was abruptly cut off.

"Just a minute," she heard softly but urgently at the other end of the line. A few moments later, the nurse was back. "I had to get rid of the other nurse that was here for a few minutes. I'm not supposed to talk to you; they said they would fire me if I did. I argued with them, and I'm sure your brother's records were tampered with. He was released ten days ago to your Uncle Naraku."

"My uncle!" Sango wanted to scream, though she was speaking in an anguished whisper. "I don't _have_ an uncle!"

"According to Dr. Kuromotou you do, and he's the one that approved the release and ordered us not to inform you or speak to you if you called. I knew something wasn't right about it, but I didn't know what to do. They took your brother's files and locked them all in his office. They also took every scrap of paper that had anything about him or you on it. I tried to find a number for you from home, but I couldn't."

Sango took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to control her anger. After all, this woman was trying to help her as much as she was able to. "You mentioned Dr. Kuromotou. What happened to Dr. Tsukino?"

"He was murdered along with his family over a month ago. Someone's coming, I have to go." The phone clicked, and the line went dead. Sango just stood there and stared at her open cell phone like she was willing it to speak to her further.

Miroku had followed Sango out of the room but waited a respectable distance away for her to complete her call. As she stood and gazed at the phone in her hand, he cautiously approached her. "Sango?"

After flipping the phone closed her hand dropped slowly to her side. Sango looked almost robotic as she turned to face him. "She was right – they… they… they released my brother," she said eventually in a monotone voice. "What do I do? How do I find him?" She was talking more to herself than the man in front of her.

"Sango, you aren't alone," Miroku told her as he closed the distance between them. "We'll do whatever we can to help you."

She slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. She blinked, trying to hold back her tears.

"Sango, it's okay if you… if you need to cry," Miroku suggested, not knowing what else to say. "But don't give up hope. Kagura told Sesshomaru-sama that she'll give him all of the details that she can about Naraku and where he is holed up. He'd also like for you to tell us everything that you are willing to that you can remember about your brother and the attack. I know it won't be easy, but we want to help."

"Help?" she sounded like a lost little girl, not the strong woman that he knew her to be.

"Yes, let us help you," he said softly. "We're here for you – _I'm_ here for you."

Her knees gave way, and Miroku caught her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body against his. "You aren't alone, Sango, not anymore."

Exhausted both emotionally and physically, she fisted her hands in his shirt and allowed her tears to fall.

Miroku rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. He mentally slapped himself when his hand tried to stray too far down. Gently, he moved it back up and continued the circular motions as she sobbed against his chest. He felt the anger rise within himself at the man who had caused her such pain. Miroku wanted nothing more than to protect her and ease her suffering. It seemed so natural for him to kiss the top of her head before resting his cheek against her hair as he held her close.

Kagome was still wide-eyed as she watched first Sango and then Miroku run from the hospital room. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she was certain that all of the youkai on the floor could hear it.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said softly, trying to get her attention.

"InuYasha." She looked up at him, her face flushed with worry. "I… the…"

He gave a small shake of his head to let her know "not here" amongst the full youkai – and their youkai hearing. He was also thinking that he had heard of the Shikon no Tama before – if he could just remember where. "Let's go check on Sango," he suggested.

Kagome nodded in agreement and followed him out of the room.

They found the other couple in the courtyard. Miroku was still holding Sango against him, gently rubbing her back with one hand while the other supported her head. Her body had finally stopped heaving from her sobs. She had released his shirt and wrapped her arms around him instead, accepting the comfort and support that he offered. Miroku did not release her when Kagome and InuYasha approached. Instead, he continued his gentle ministrations.

"The hospital confirmed what Kagura told us – they released her brother to a man claiming to be their uncle ten days ago," Miroku informed them.

"I don't think we should discuss anything here," InuYasha suggested. "Too many strangers around us. I'm going to tell Sesshomaru that we won't talk until we get home." Without waiting for them to agree, the hanyou turned and went back inside, leaving the three of them where they were.

Miroku noticed how pale Kagome was. "Kagome, are you feeling all right?"

Startled, she looked at him. "Not here," she whispered. "InuYasha is right."

Once everything was settled that Sesshomaru would talk to Kagura later after she was more fully recovered, they found themselves headed back towards the dojo in the car that originally brought them. Since Sesshomaru had the foresight to have Jaken take Rin home, it was just the two couples. The Daiyoukai would meet them as soon as he had several other things squared away.

The four of them – InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango – were waiting patiently, if not without worry, sitting on cushions on the floor at the low table in the sunken room in the middle of the hanyou's home. As always, it was his preferred retreat when there was something serious to think about or to discuss. However, at the moment they were silent, awaiting the arrival of Sesshomaru so that they would only have to say everything once. The only sounds were the shuffling of those trying to get more comfortable, and the scrapes and clatter of the cups of tea being set down or moved around on the table when they weren't being sipped from. The quiet was anything but tranquil and instead was almost suffocating as each considered what had happened.

"He's here," InuYasha said, breaking the silence. He rose and returned a few moments later with Sesshomaru following him.

InuYasha sat down next to Kagome and allowed his brother to have the head of the table. The Daiyoukai remained silent, so the hanyou suggested, "Sango, you probably should go first, and tell Sesshomaru what happened to you. Then we'll go from there."

She nodded and took a deep breath, and she then retold the story of the attack. However, this time she was ready to continue further. "What I didn't – couldn't – tell you before was that it was my brother, Kohaku, who attacked and killed my father and the others."

"Sango," Kagome said softly in comprehension and compassion. "You mean…"

"Yes, it was my only brother. However, they said he was brainwashed into doing it. No one believes that he did it on his own. He was always such a kind and gentle boy…" Sango's voice trailed away. She looked down and realized that she had been practically crushing Miroku's hand the entire time. She hadn't even realized that they were holding hands. He gave her a gentle smile and squeezed her fingers.

Sesshomaru had been listening intently and finally spoke, "Do you know anything of the Shikon no Tama that Kagura said Naraku was looking for?"

Sango raised her head to meet his intense golden eyes. It was fortunate that she was used to the hanyou's, or they would have alarmed her. "Not very much. My father once told me a little about it. He said that it was too powerful for our family to continue to try and hide, so my great-grandfather took it to a shrine where it could be more adequately protected. There was a powerful priestess there, and she was supposed to cleanse it of any darkness and then seal it with sacred sutra to keep it hidden." Sango suddenly gasped. "Oh gods!" She turned to Kagome before she exclaimed in recognition, "Those trinkets your Jii-chan was selling as good luck charms! I never thought about it until now."

The little color that was remaining in Kagome's face drained away. Her entire family might be in danger because her grandfather couldn't keep a secret like he was supposed to.

"Kagome," InuYasha said gently as he squeezed her hand. "That's where I'd heard of it before, wasn't it?"

The miko looked up from her cup of tea that she had been staring at, and looked from one face to another as her eyes trailed around the table. Slowly, she nodded. "It was brought to my great-grandmother many years ago to keep safe. Then a few years ago Jii-chan decided the shrine needed a new gimmick, so he started promoting it as a jewel for good fortune – one that would grant any wish. He had all of those key-chains made up to sell as good luck charms. He showed me the box the real one is sealed in once. It's still sealed with sutra and put away in one of the storage sheds. But if they figure out that it's there… that it's tied to the shrine at all…" Kagome's voice trailed away with worry before she added, "My whole family is in danger, aren't they?"

"I would suggest that we go to the shrine and remove any of the souvenirs that are related to the Shikon no Tama and then sit down with your family and tell them what's going on. It would appear that Naraku or those working for him have not heard anything about the ties to the shrine since Kagura did not mention it, and she has not been there. We do need to find out if anyone has been asking more than the usual questions though," Miroku suggested. "Sesshomaru-sama, did Kagura tell you anything more after we left?"

"She said that she will tell us everything about Naraku and his hideout that she can remember. However, she still needs to recover before she will be up to giving us a detailed statement. The doctors said that she should be in much better shape by tomorrow. Normally I would not interfere in the affairs of humans, but this one has crossed the line by kidnapping and using youkai. He became my concern when he did so. And while she would not say what he did, he must have done something horrific to her younger sister. She wants to rescue her, but said Kanna would be better off dead than what he's been using her for. She's afraid he's well on his way to brain-washing Kanna as he did the human boy. Kagura stated it would be better to take the risk and get them out of there than leave them alone, thinking that they are safe." Sesshomaru fell silent.

"Did she say if she had seen Kohaku?" Sango asked quietly.

Sesshomaru answered, "She had not been back to the hideout in several weeks. She was calling in to report to him regularly. Apparently, he was ecstatic when they released your brother from the hospital into his care, and he told her all about it. Something about a family reunion, she said."

Sango's eyes flashed with anger. "He'll regret the day he ever met me when that happens. I'll kill him with my bare hands if I have to. I have to save my brother – he never deserved any of this."

"I have no doubt that you will do what is necessary when the time comes. However, for the immediate problem, I suggest we go to the shrine and first take care of any evidence there," the Inuyoukai suggested.

InuYasha couldn't help but to snort.

"Is there a problem with my logic, Little Brother?"

The hanyou grinned. "The problem will be a youkai telling the old man what to do at his own shrine. At least he'll be trying to purify someone besides me for a change."

"Indeed."

**ooo000ooo**

Naraku strode purposely into Kanna's suite after shoving the door hard to the side. He stood in the middle of the room, staring first at the table where he thought he'd left the remote control. Not finding it, his eyes continued to roam around the area, looking for where it might have disappeared to.

"Naraku! You've come back! I knew you would!" Kanna said excitedly, coming through the door of the bedroom wearing only a yukata that she had not tied closed. "You want me, don't you?" she asked, trying to sound coy.

Her captor did not answer, but instead his eyes finally found what they had been searching for. Pointing, he asked, "What is that doing there?"

The girl ran over and picked up the remote control from where it was still laying by the leg of the table. "I… I… I was upset with Kagura for making you mad, so I threw it," she admitted when she presented it to him.

"What do you mean?" his eyes narrowed in anger at her. "Is that all you did?"

"I punished her for you! I knew the only reason you haven't come to see me is because she hasn't checked in like she was supposed to. I wanted to remind her that she's supposed to call you every week. That's all," the girl said.

"She has called in nearly every day until three days ago," Naraku stated, venom in his voice. "What did you do with this?"

"I zapped her, just like you did! I wanted to make sure she knew you were mad!" Kanna stated with pride. "And now you are here to see me!"

Naraku stepped up to her and backhanded her across the face, sending the youkai girl crashing into the dining table. "You fool! You either killed her, or you managed to destroy the defibulator or the transmitter. We've lost all contact with her with no way to trace her. If she is alive, we'll have to wait for her to come back on her own to report or call in. How could you be so fucking stupid?"

"But… but Naraku…" Kanna practically whined.

He had his hand wrapped so tightly around the useless remote control that his knuckles had turned white. He stopped in the door on the way back out and did not even turn around to look at her when he spoke, "I only came when I knew that Kagura would be here to witness what I did with you. I have not come to fuck you because she was not here to see it. I have little other use for you other than to help keep your sister in line. If I were you, I wouldn't do anything else to piss me off. If Kagura is dead, then I don't need you alive any more. I suggest that you remember that. Now start packing. It's time for us to move."

"Yes, Naraku," she answered softly, all trace of emotion once again gone from her voice.

Naraku was furious. He could not be certain that Kagura was dead. If she was not, then she may have betrayed him and possibly found help. He would have to leave his perfect hideout and find another, which likely wouldn't be nearly as comfortable as this one was. After all, it had everything, including satellite television that allowed him to keep up with what was going on in the world as well as several computers with high speed internet. Livid that he had to leave it all behind he called, "Kohaku? Are you ready?"

"Yes, Uncle Naraku." The boy's eyes looked lifeless, or at the very least, soulless. "Where are we going?"

"Kagura was searching for leads in Tokyo, so I think we shall move closer to there. Let's get going, shall we?"

The boy followed Naraku to the long garage where the others were waiting. They loaded their belongings and everything they were taking with them into the waiting vehicles. Kohaku was the only one that seemed to notice the strange girl in white observing the activities as they prepared to leave. Curious, he went over to introduce himself to her.

**ooo000ooo**

The aged priest was both annoyed and worried. He had not even considered the possible repercussions of advertising the Shikon no Tama at the shrine. To him, it was just another gimmick to help bring in a few dollars to support the place. And if people believed it would bring them good luck, then maybe it would. At first he had argued, saying they were harmless and nothing could come of them. That was before a tearful Sango broke down and told him what had happened to her family because of the sacred jewel. A madman was looking for it, and he would kill anyone that got in his way of obtaining it. Or rather, even worse, he used others to do all of his dirty work while he sat back and watched. If he managed to trace the jewel to the shrine, then he would come after the Higurashis just as assuredly as he had come after and destroyed her family. The old man had not even argued with the Daiyoukai when he insisted on placing at least two youkai guards at the shrine twenty-four hours a day. That way if anyone suspicious came sniffing around, the shrine and family there would be protected, and Sesshomaru could be alerted right away.

Jii-chan was sad and angry as he destroyed all of the shrine souvenirs related to the Shikon no Tama. However, he decided to treat them as he did those good luck charms that were left at the shrine at the beginning of the New Year, as visitors tossed away the old and started out with the fresh and new. Unfortunately, it wouldn't take care of all of the ones that had been sold to the patrons that came there. He said a prayer to protect his family and hoped that his foolishness wouldn't bring them any harm.

_To be continued…_


	30. Cat and Mouse

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters

1Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 29: Cat and Mouse**

The group had entered the thick woods at the base of the mountain when Sesshomaru called them to a halt. "We are entering ookami territory. I have notified them of our plans, and they intend to assist-"

He was interrupted by a growl as InuYasha practically threw Kagome behind him. His eyes reddened and his markings appeared as the group of wolf youkai approached them. He was tightly gripping the hilt of his sword to keep his youkai blood from completely boiling over. Kirara leaped off of Sango's shoulder and transformed as she moved up alongside him.

"InuYasha, they are only here to help," Sesshomaru said, understanding his brother's concern, and with a bit of concern himself at his brother's youkai bubbling to the surface. At the head of the pack was the ookami who had challenged the hanyou for Kagome. "And I believe they have something to say to you."

Kouga stepped forward and bowed to the Daiyoukai, as did the pretty red headed female that was with him. Her eyes were as brilliant green as his were piercing blue. When they straightened, she turned to InuYasha and bowed. "I understand that it is you that I have to thank."

"What do you mean?" the hanyou snarled, his arm now possessively around Kagome, who was trying to step up next to him to get a better look at what was going on.

"I am Ayame, leader of the Southern clan. I was told that it was because of you that Kouga returned home and honored his vow to be my mate. The union of his clan with mine will make both stronger. However, he had to get some foolishness out of his system first."

The hanyou growled again. "You call attempting to kidnap Kagome and Sango 'some foolishness'?"

Kagome interlaced her fingers with his and rubbed his arm with her free hand. "It was kind of foolish, wasn't it? You did clean his clock and send him running, didn't you?"

InuYasha looked at her and saw the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Keh, and you nearly fried him." He looked back at the wolf couple. "I guess it was foolish on his part. So he's with you now?" he asked, addressing Ayame.

"Oh, yes, and he knows better than to stray," she answered. "The elders ordered him to come home where he belongs."

Kouga didn't say anything but nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes focused on the forest floor. As much as he wanted to retort, he didn't dare in front of either the Daiyoukai or Ayame. The ookami males could brag about their strength all they wanted, but it was the alpha bitches that really ruled the clans.

Miroku and Sango had stepped up next to Kirara. Miroku couldn't help himself as he said, "I can't believe he made a beautiful woman like you wait for him. Surely-"

He was cut off when Sango elbowed him in the ribs. He tightly gripped the staff he'd brought with him to keep his hands from wandering. He may have been working on changing his ways, but he wasn't a saint, and some old habits were difficult to break.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is here, we need to address the task at hand."

Kagura looked determined, standing alongside the Daiyoukai. "Naraku has a number of mercenaries working for him. They are ruthless and enjoy killing, and I think they enjoy torturing their victims even more."

"Are they youkai or human?" InuYasha asked.

"Human, as far as I know. He has a band known as The Seven that does his bidding. Do not underestimate them. They are very good with their weapons of choice, not all of which are conventional. Naraku lets them do whatever they want to as long as they help him obtain his goal," Kagura answered.

Sesshomaru spoke again, "Kagura will lead the way to the house. However, she is used to approaching it from the air, so I will do the same. The humans need to stay to the rear for their own protection. We are not certain what we are going into. Let my men and the ookami force check the perimeter before entering the grounds or the house, understand? Do not go in until the signal is given."

Kirara turned her head towards Sango. "Mrrrrrr."

"You want to carry us?" her mistress clarified.

"Mmmmmmrrrrr," the demon cat confirmed.

Sango looked at Miroku. "She wants us to ride on her back and follow Sesshomaru-sama."

"That solves the problem with those two. Climb on, Kagome," InuYasha told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll carry you. It's the only way to keep up with them," the hanyou answered.

"But… but… you're not some kind of pack animal!" the miko replied indignantly.

InuYasha said very softly, "No, but I'm half youkai and want to keep you safe. I can run with you on my back and still have my hands free if I need them as long as you hang on. We need to keep up with them and this is the only way, all right?"

Kagome nodded, and he bent down, helping her to scramble on to his back. "Hold on tight, okay? You can't hurt me."

"Let's get this show on the road." Kagura threw down a feather and rose into the air. Sesshomaru followed on his cloud of youki, Jaken buried somewhere in the thick fur that was somehow part of his ensemble when his concealment ring had been removed. Flames erupted from the firecat as she climbed towards the tree tops after them.

Kagome's heart was jolted towards her stomach as she abruptly realized that she and InuYasha were no longer standing where they had been. He was running with incredible speed, keeping an eye on his brother above them. She suddenly realized how effortless this was for him and how happy he seemed to be running. She couldn't help but to laugh as the landscape rushed past.

The hanyou tightened his grip on her thighs and leaped upwards. Once he heard her laugh, he knew she was okay and seemed to be enjoying the ride. Taking a chance, he jumped into the trees and started using them as a springboard. He grinned when he saw the earthbound wolves running below.

They came to a halt near the top of the mountain, and the youkai that had accompanied them spread out. Kagura had told them in advance where the mercenaries' favorite hiding places were on the grounds, and they went to scout those out first.

Sesshomaru along with Jaken had gone in with his men. InuYasha and his group had not raised a fuss about being left out of the initial search, since it was only by the Daiyoukai's invitation and courtesy that they were here. Because Sango's brother had been taken by their quarry, Sesshomaru had allowed them to come in case they found anything. However, they were having a hard time getting Sango to wait until they were summoned.

She was trying to edge her way towards the house, when suddenly she whirled and a loud slap was heard. "You! I can't believe you did that!" Sango had her hands clenched at her sides, and she was livid.

"My dear Sango, it was an accident," Miroku started. "I was just trying to stop you from charging in before we were called, and my hand slipped." He was rubbing a very red imprint of a hand on his cheek and trying not to grin.

Sango crossed her arms in front of her and glared at him. "Accident, my ass-" she began and then turned bright red herself. "I can't believe I just said that."

InuYasha was about ready to hit his friend himself until he saw the eyebrow go up and the look that he threw in his direction. He shook his head and sighed before he said softly, "You could have come up with a better way to distract her, Monk."

'_I know, but I don't want her to get hurt,'_ Miroku thought in return. _'At least it sidetracked her for a few moments.'_

They heard the bushes rustling as something moved in their direction, and all four of them turned towards the noise. Miroku was trying to get Sango to move behind him but only got walloped again for his trouble. A little green kappa stumbled out of the brush towards them. Miroku raised his staff and was about to hit him when InuYasha reached up and grabbed it.

"I think that's Jaken in his real form," the hanyou offered. "Smells like him, anyway."

"Well, that explains it," Kagome muttered as she looked at him.

"Explains what?" Sango asked.

"Why Rin is always singing, 'Master Jaken is so green.' I didn't understand it, but now it makes sense." Kagome couldn't help but to giggle. "He is very green, isn't he?"

"If you are finished discussing me like I am not here, Sesshomaru-sama has given the all clear. There is no one on the grounds or in the house that we have found, but he wants to search it for clues. He requests your assistance," Jaken stated. "The ookami will search the grounds if you will help in the house."

A lump caught in Sango's throat but she nodded, and they followed after him. Even if they were gone, maybe they could find some clue as to where they had fled to, or what Kohaku had been doing.

**ooo000ooo**

"I guess this will have to do," Naraku stated as his people took over a recently abandoned hotel. "Or at least it will until they turn off the water and power."

"What do you want us to do?" Kohaku asked. He had followed his "uncle," unsure of what to do with himself.

"Go and find a room for your use, and keep an eye on Kanna, will you?" Naraku instructed. "I'll keep this suite for myself. There should be others on this floor. See if you can find one big enough for both of you to share."

"Yes, Uncle Naraku," Kohaku responded before bowing and exiting the room.

"What do you mean, we have to share!" Kanna hissed. "What if I want a room to myself?"

Kohaku shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, that's what he said. Maybe we can find one with two bedrooms, anyway." He led the way down the hall, opening doors and inspecting the suites.

Kanna followed sullenly behind him. Suddenly, things weren't going the way she wanted or expected at all. As much as she hated to admit it, Kagura might have been right. However, they hadn't heard anything from her sister since she punished her with the remote control. As far as Kanna knew, she was dead, leaving her stuck with Naraku. And now, she was trapped here with a human boy who apparently would kill at the drop of the right word. That was all that Naraku had warned her of before chuckling evilly and leaving her with him and a folder that contained pictures of the massacre at the wood shop. Sighing, the girl considered that maybe she should have listened to her elder sister and escaped when she could have just walked away. Now she was stuck doing Naraku's bidding if she wanted to stay alive. Nope, things weren't going like she thought they would at all.

Naraku was royally pissed - not just at having to leave his hideout, but because he'd lost the only lead he had to the girl. He had been certain that Kagura would follow through finding Sango just as she had with getting the girl's address, but now he didn't even have that. He was so certain of himself and of her desire to keep any harm from befalling her sibling that he'd neglected to write it down when she'd tried to tell him. On top of that, he might have to consider spending some of the billions he'd looted from the old man's accounts when forced to move. However, they should be well hidden here for now. He'd been careful and selected rooms that were away from the streets where their presence might be noticed. It would do until he had an opportunity to find something better. He pulled out a laptop and proceeded to set it up. At least with the satellite service it didn't matter that the hotel's wireless no longer functioned.

"You wanted to see me?" a male voice inquired as he was waiting for the computer to find a signal.

Naraku spun around. "Bankotsu, I don't care how you do it as long as you don't bring attention to yourself: I need for you to see if you can find any information on the girl or see if there are any rumors of the Shikon no Tama anywhere. While you're at it, see if you can find out anything about Kagura. I want to know if she's alive or dead."

"Any suggestions as to where to begin?" The leader of the mercenaries wasn't about to mention that Tokyo was huge and that it would be nice to at least have a starting point.

"I think Kagura was nosing around one of the universities. You might start there and see what you can find. Local shrines are good for folklore, so you might see if any of them have ever heard of the Sacred Jewel. Let me know when you find something." Naraku spun back around to check on the progress of his laptop. "Fuck! I wish that bitch hadn't been so careless."

"Great, school kids and holy places – like my men won't stick out there," Bankotsu muttered to himself as he turned and walked away, realizing he had been dismissed. Returning to the rooms he'd claimed as his group's quarters, he pulled out maps of Tokyo. He still liked doing things the old-fashioned way, so he studied his charts and decided on the best way to divide the city between his men.

**ooo000ooo**

They had searched through the house, room by room. Kagura had headed immediately for the suite her sister had stayed in, while the others split into pairs. InuYasha refused to let Kagome out of his sight, so that left Sango paired with Miroku. He heard her gasp as she went through the clothing that was hanging in the closet. "He was here… he had to have been," she muttered as she dragged out a jumpsuit with the hospital logo on it. "This was what they were required to wear…" Her voice trailed away as she held it in front of her.

"So, he really was here," Miroku responded as he looked at the despondent girl. "At least he must be alive, if he changed into other clothing," he offered, hoping to soothe her at least a little. "It looks like there was a laptop here that they must have taken with them. Do you see anything that might be a clue as to where they might have gone?"

Sango shook her head, so Miroku suggested, "I think I saw a study with a desktop they left behind. Let's go see if they've come up with anything."

Clutching the jumpsuit to her, Sango nodded and followed after him.

They entered the study to find Jaken expertly tapping away at the keyboard. Miroku couldn't help but to grin at the sight of a kappa who was apparently quite adept with the computer. "What have you found, Jaken-sama?" he asked as they came up behind him.

"I'm busy recovering files he tried to delete. It looks like he was researching where to go, in addition to moving the money from all of the real owner's accounts to banks overseas. He's a smart one. He moved it all to accounts in countries with banking protection laws, and I'm willing to bet he moved them again from there. It will take the international authorities to get the documents needed to follow the electronic trail." Jaken sighed and sat back. "For now, though, it looks like he was heading to Tokyo. He was researching a bunch of probable locations to move to."

"Can you tell where, or what part of town?" Sango asked, worry in her voice.

The little green kappa shook his head. "No, at least not yet. When I've recovered all of the files, then we can start to determine which ones he visited the most or spent the most time going through. Sesshomaru-sama has Fumio going through the desktop they found upstairs, looking for the same type of information. It will take time."

"Do you know where InuYasha and Kagome are?" Miroku asked. "Or if there is another room that we need to search through?"

"I think the hanyou and his lady went to the kitchen," Jaken answered.

"Thanks," Miroku said, and then muttered, "How can InuYasha be hungry at a time like this?" He turned to Sango, "Let's go see what they've found."

They didn't hear Jaken warn, "Sometimes kitchens hold the worst surprises."

"Kagome, be careful," InuYasha cautioned as she went through the drawers of the refrigerator.

"I think you've seen too many horror movies, InuYasha," she quipped as she continued to open drawers and use a chopstick to move things around.

The hanyou mumbled so that she didn't really hear him, "No, I've seen too much of what men can do." He was cautiously going through the items in the full sized freezer, but so far the most threatening thing he'd found was the head of a boar.

They both jumped when Miroku and Sango came in. "Hey guys, what you up to? You're not looking for something to eat, are you?" Miroku commented as Kagome bumped her head on a drawer she'd pulled out and not closed, and InuYasha jumped straight back.

"No, we're not. Sometimes people hide things in the refrigerator or freezer, so that's what we're looking for," Kagome announced as she pulled out a wilting head of lettuce with one hand while she rubbed the top of her head with the other. "But so far, all I've found are real heads of lettuce and stuff – none of those fake one you hide your money or whatever in."

"Have you looked in here yet?" Sango asked, indicating the door to the walk in freezer.

"Not yet," InuYasha answered. "It was next on our list of things to do."

"Well then, we shall assist you," Miroku said as he gripped the metal handle of the door and unlocked it, stepping back as he swung it completely open and leaned over to fasten the hook on the floor against the wall that was meant to hold it open.

Sango's mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, and she gasped for air before she let loose a blood-curdling scream.

Miroku tumbled backwards as Kagome and InuYasha rushed to the open doorway. It wasn't long before everyone in the household was standing around it, staring at what had made Sango scream. She had run back out and nearly knocked Miroku down again as he caught her and held her in his arms. However, it wasn't long before she was attempting to tear loose from his grip and trying to go back in.

Kagome had turned into InuYasha, and he had one arm wrapped around her while the other threaded through her hair, trying to soothe her. Anger coursed through him at the sight in front of him. What kind of monster would do something like this? What kind of man were they really dealing with?

All of the former occupants of the household, including the staff and any visiting family and guests, had been forced into the freezer. There they had huddled together with the children in the middle, trying to protect them as they slowly froze to death. It looked like that at one point they had been pressed up to the door, but after they had passed on their bodies had been shoved out of the way, still frozen together. All but one looked like they'd simply gone to sleep. The one defiant prisoner still had a look of rage on his face and his knuckles were covered in the blood that had frozen to them. They were raw, like he was still beating on that door until he finally died. His finely tapered ears indicated that he was youkai.

"I'd wondered what had happened to the former occupants of the house, but even I didn't expect this," Kagura said softly as she stared at the frozen corpses.

"Kohaku," Sango sobbed. "He's not…"

"Sango," Miroku started.

"I have to look. I have to know," she answered.

"As do I, but I think these people have been here much longer than Naraku has been gone from this place," Kagura said as she looked for any sign of her sister. "I think your sibling and mine have been taken with him."

Miroku stepped forward and started saying prayers for the souls of the dead. Even the youkai remained silent until he was finished.

When his prayers were completed, Miroku looked up with a new determination in his eyes. He may have initially come because of Sango, but a monster that would do something like this could not be allowed to continue to roam free. "What do we do now?"

"We notify the human authorities and then return to Tokyo. It appears he has taken his hunt there, and so shall we," Sesshomaru answered. "He has kidnapped and murdered both humans and youkai. He must pay."

_To be continued…_


	31. Tete a tete

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. Also, due to my crazy and hectic work schedule right now, I'm not certain when I'll have the next set of review responses done, much less the next chapter. I'm afraid real life is interfering with my writing at the moment.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 30: Tête-à-tête**

"What's the matter, Sango?" Kagome asked softly as they made their way out back of the dojo to practice. It was the last Saturday of summer break – classes would start again on Monday. She could tell that her friend had been distracted and worried, but could only imagine why.

Sango sighed and stopped, turning to face Kagome. "I…" but she couldn't continue her thought.

The miko said, "I know you're worried about your brother. InuYasha said that Sesshomaru informed him that they're still analyzing all of the data they collected. There was so much that it's taking longer than they originally thought. I'm certain they'll let us know as soon as they learn anything worthwhile. Right now they only have a lot of bits and pieces."

About that time Kirara appeared from out of nowhere and rubbed herself around her mistress' legs. She yowled and mewed and then took off into the wood again.

"What did she say?" Kagome asked. She may not understand the firecat, but she could tell when she was 'talking' to Sango.

Sango set one end of her large boomerang on the ground and then rested her forearms across the one facing upwards. "She said to just spit it out and talk to you."

Kagome giggled. "She said all of that?"

"Her language is a lot more concise than ours is," she answered.

"So, what does she want you to tell me?" the miko pressed.

"Do you mind if we sit?"

Kagome nodded and then led her towards the house. "I don't think InuYasha will mind if we borrow his kitchen. We'll be more comfortable there."

Sango followed quietly behind her, trying to figure out how to say what she needed to.

Kagome remained silent as she set a pot of water on the stove to boil and pulled out the tea canister.

"Kagome, when did you know you were in love with InuYasha?" Sango finally asked after sipping her tea. She set her cup on the table and wrapped her hands around it.

The miko flushed and looked a little surprised at the question. "I… I don't really know. At first, I just kept trying to convince myself that it was only an infatuation. I adored him and respected him, but I _couldn't_ be in love with him. However, the more I tried going out with boys my own age, the more I realized that my heart belonged to him. Then I tried even harder to find someone else because I thought I could never be with him that way. He was my Sensei, and he was older than me. I mean, what would he ever see in a girl like me?"

"Had you ever… I mean…" Sango's voice trailed away as she tried to get the nerve to ask what she wanted to. "Were you worried about disappointing him when you…" She sighed as she searched for the words. Finally she said, "Had you ever been with a man before? Do you think he would have cared if you had been?"

Kagome's face flushed even pinker as she shook her head and looked into her tea cup as if she were searching for some lost treasure. "No, I was a virgin. I couldn't bear for another boy to even kiss me before. It just felt… well… wrong. Yes, I was worried about whether I could please him or not – sometimes I still do. But I know he loves me, and that I love him. And no, because he loves me, I don't think he really would have cared if I were a virgin or not. Besides, no one is perfect. I have my flaws, and he has his. It's something you have to be willing to accept if you're going to build a relationship with someone. Sometimes I'm jealous when Miroku just drops in, but he's been InuYasha's friend for longer than I've even known him. Why Sango? What's this about?"

It was Sango's turn to turn a little red. "It's just these stories I hear about Miroku around campus. I… I… I don't know what to think of them. Then I wonder why I care… but I can't help it…"

"He seems to like you a lot," Kagome offered. "I know he looks forward to our Saturday evenings out."

"He… he does?" Sango questioned, but then shook her head. "No, that can't be true."

"I've overheard him and InuYasha talking. Take my word for it, he likes you." Kagome took another sip of her tea and waited for Sango to consider her words.

"If that were true, wouldn't he ask me out sometime? I enjoy going out as a group but…" her voice trailed off again.

"Oh, I can tell you why he hasn't asked you out - he has a very strict rule about not dating his students. He also has to convince InuYasha that he has your best interest at heart since InuYasha doesn't like teachers dating students, either. Don't be too surprised if he doesn't eventually ask you on a date once our Buddhism class is over," the miko informed her.

Sango's anger flared. "Since when is InuYasha his keeper? Or mine either, for that matter?"

Kagome's eyebrows rose at the outburst. "InuYasha only cares for your well being. And well, those rumors you've heard - they're pretty much all true. Miroku was quite a playboy and would sleep with pretty much anyone that gave him the opportunity. But apparently he's been working very hard on changing his ways – all because of you. It looks like Miroku doesn't want you to be just another conquest, either."

"Been there, done that," Sango commented without thought.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sango sighed. She hadn't really meant to say that out loud but it was just as well that she did. "I'm not a virgin any more… I thought he loved me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome questioned quietly. "I'm sure you're not the only one that's ever happened to."

Sango took a deep breath. "I was in my first year in college and fell for one of my classmates. He was a couple of years older than me but had changed his major and was having to take some of the required coursework he'd missed. He was so sweet. He took me out – to dinner, the movies. He sent me flowers – it was all so romantic. I just knew that I was in love, and he would be the one. We went out like that for several months. On Valentine's Day, I made him chocolates – you know - the ones that are supposed to be for someone that really means something to you. In return, on White Day, he gave me a lovely white chemise, and then hinted that he'd love to see me in it. I couldn't say no… and I mean we'd kissed and done some heavy petting by then… I thought I was ready. Well, one thing led to another, and we well… you know… I finally let him. He'd said he loved me… at least he used a condom…"

Sango fell silent and took a few sips from her cup. When she set it back down, she continued, "That was near the end of the semester. We were out for spring break shortly after that. He told me he was going home to see his parents over the break, and then he'd call me once he was back in town. I never heard from him again."

"Oh, Sango, I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered. "Did something happen to him?"

"No, I found out that he'd been bragging about his conquest. He had a bet with a bunch of other guys that he could bed me. Apparently he was bitching because it took a lot longer and cost him more than he had thought it would. As soon as he got what he wanted, he dropped me, picked a new target, and moved on. I thought about hunting him down and cutting his dick off, but instead I made, "Wanted: Dickless Wonder" flyers and posted them around campus with a description of his tiny little penis along with a statement that he was in search of virgins since they wouldn't know any better. I don't know if he ever got laid again or not after that."

"Was he really," Kagome giggled, "that little?" She couldn't help but to ask.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, since I didn't have anything to compare it to. But I do remember that I could barely feel him when he put it in. Does it really count if it wasn't any good, and you couldn't tell it was in there?"

Kagome laughed out loud. "Well, I certainly don't think it should. I am sorry that happened to you, Sango. And from the rumors I've heard, Miroku is well-endowed. If you ever reach that point, I don't think you'll be disappointed. I'm also pretty sure he won't care whether or not you're a virgin, either, should you decide to tell him. I wouldn't worry about it or dwell on it, though. I'd just wait and see how everything plays out."

"You mean, let fate take its course?" the older girl questioned.

"It worked for me," Kagome answered softly.

Sango nodded and the two girls finished their tea.

ooo000ooo

"It's so nice to meet you at last," Kikyou cooed. She couldn't help but to wet her lips, looking at the handsome man before her. "I think I have found a home that will meet your needs. It's quite large and outside Tokyo, so it will be quieter than any place available in town. It is also furnished as you requested. Do you not have any possessions you would need to move? We can put anything you don't need into storage or have it sold on consignment."

Naraku took her hand and brought it to his lips, lightly brushing a kiss on the back of it. "I am so pleased to meet you as well and look forward to seeing what you have found for me. I'm afraid I do not have any possessions to move. Did you hear of the mud slide last month in Hong Kong?"

Kikyou nodded her head in acknowledgement, though she had no idea what he was referring to.

"Unfortunately, most of my worldly goods were in a home that was destroyed in the slide. My sister and brother-in-law also perished, though the two children survived. I decided it was time to return to Tokyo and brought them with me. I am the only family they have left, after all." Naraku looked contemplative and sad as he looked at the ground. However, his eyes drifted upwards, raking in the form of her body until his eyes met hers. Smiling, he said, "But let us not concentrate on what is lost, but instead what is found. We are lucky to be alive, are we not?"

The beautiful dark-haired woman smiled demurely at him. "Yes, we are. If you would like to come with me, I'll drive you to look at the property."

"I would like that very much. By the way, since we will be working closely with one another, and I hope we will become friends, please call me Onigumo," Naraku said, following her to her car.

"Please, call me Kikyou, then." Her eyes lit up like she'd hit the jackpot. He was wealthy, incredibly handsome, and was even taking care of his orphaned niece and nephew. "So, will your wife be joining you?"

"Oh, I'm not married. You must mean the nanny. I consider her part of the family since she lives with us. I travel a great deal on business, so I hired one to help with the children. However, I'm not certain that this one will work out, so I may soon be in search of another. Because it has been a long time since I've been in Tokyo, I may require your assistance to direct me towards the best agencies for that sort of thing. I may need your help for other advice as well. I hope you don't mind if I come to rely on you." Naraku settled back against the seat as they spun down the road and towards the outskirts of town.

Kikyou couldn't help but to smile. "Of course not. I hope you will rely on me for anything, _anything_ at all. I am, after all, a _full service_ broker."

A wicked grin crossed Naraku's face. "Full service, you say?"

"I'd be more than happy to show you my assets once we reach the house. I'm sure you will be pleased with what you see." Kikyou's heart was racing as her foot pressed harder on the gas. Maybe she could make this sale and get laid. If the sex was good, maybe it would lead to something more. '_Hell, as rich as he is, it doesn't matter if the sex is any good or not – at least for me,' _she told herself. '_And I could put up with two brats that weren't my own. It might even be better than going through all of that myself. Two orphans should be a good reason to not have to have any kids of my own.'_

She glanced over and noticed that her passenger had shifted in the seat. He was squirming and trying to get comfortable from the considerable bulge at his crotch. Her eyes focused back on the road as she pressed her foot all the way to the floor.

Kikyou had let them in with the lockbox at the front door, and was giving her client the grand tour of the property. They had reached the magnificent master bedroom which took up a large portion of the second floor. As she went to unlock the French doors that opened out onto the terrace, she felt her buttock being squeezed, none too gently.

"I'm ready now," she heard whispered sultrily in her ear, "to see your ass-ets."

She froze and felt his hand reach down to her thigh, and then felt his fingertips trail lightly upwards, pushing her skirt up until he was stroking her bare buttock. "Naughty, naughty, what have we here?"

Kikyou sucked in her breath as his other hand snaked around to her stomach pulled her backwards against him. She could feel his erection, constrained by his pants, rubbing against her backside as his fingers maneuvered under her thong and slipped up into her. His hand that was against her belly had worked its way down and back up under her skirt as well. She found herself spreading her legs and leaning back against him, willing him to continue.

Naraku worked the fingers of his right hand up into her while those of his left hand started rubbing her clit. She was soaked just from their discussion on the car ride there, and he was frankly surprised that she hadn't initiated this first. However, she was trying to remain professional until he made the first move. He had to give her credit for her patience. She was gasping through her mouth as he worked her with his fingers, and he could feel her hand searching to find his erection.

"Do you like that, Princess," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeeeessss," she gasped as he pinched her clit and almost violently shoved three fingers up into her.

Her skirt was hiked up around her waist and her thong pushed completely aside. She groaned in disappointment when the sensations ceased. She started to pull her skirt back down, thinking he had changed his mind when she heard, "Ready to service me now?" At the same time, she felt a thick, slick head pressed against her dripping entrance.

"I said I would take care of your every need," she said huskily.

"Good, because I need to fuck you senseless," Naraku said as he slammed into her, pushing her forward until she caught herself against the door and braced herself. He gripped her hips so hard that his fingers would leave bruises. She cried out as he hammered into her and reached between her legs to rub her pearl while her other hand braced flat against the door. Her hair spilled forward as she lowered her head, urging him to pound into her harder. She liked rough sex, though she rarely told her partners. Others had treated her like a delicate porcelain flower, and he was banging into her like a sledgehammer. Before she knew it, he'd pulled up and rammed himself up her ass, causing her to cry out. She came so violently that she felt him pull back out and then go back in the other way again, working himself against her as her walls contracted around him and sucked him in. When he was ready to come, he pulled out and entered her ass again, and then humped against her until he'd spilled himself into her. "Wouldn't want any accidents, would we?" he said matter-of-factly as he emptied into her.

"Fuck, that was good," Kikyou said before she added, "I'm on those shots. You can fuck me any way you please and not worry about it."

"I'll remember that for next time," he commented as he pulled out.

"When might that be?" she asked in a sultry voice.

He spun her around and pushed her to her knees. "As soon as you have me ready again. It's been too long since I fucked a real woman. I think I'll buy this house, as long as I can still use your _services_ whenever needed. Just make sure to have the carpet cleaned. We're making a mess."

Kikyou looked up at his face as she wrapped her hand around him. "Anything you want – anything at all," she said as she began to work him before pulling his head into her mouth. She wouldn't let him know that she liked it when he grabbed her hair and shoved himself down her throat.

Naraku just grinned as he watched himself thrust in and out of her mouth. He gasped in pleasure when he felt her teeth rake along his throbbing cock. Yes, this one would do – this one would do just fine. His research had shown her to be looking for a wealthy husband. He would lead her on and use her up until he had enough and disposed of her, too. But she was a good fuck and would make a good divergence for now. Plus, he had to admit, they looked _good_ together.

_To be continued…_

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News - First Quarter 2008**

Seconding is over at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild. Voting is currently taking place.

Thanks so much to landofthekwt, inuhanyounikkie, TAJE, magedelbene, knittingknots, madmiko, paynesgrey, audaciouspen, clavira and roxotaku for the nominations and seconds (or even the attempt to) received. I really appreciate it and hope I didn't over look anyone!

•_**Minoue**_ : Best Romance: InuYasha/Kagome, Best In Character (InuYasha) and Best Serial

•**Revelation** : Best Comedy

•**That's What Friends Are For** : Best Lemon

•**Promises To Keep** : Best Oneshot

•**It Was Written In the Tree** : Best Romance: InuYasha/Kagome

•**Defeat of the Inu no Taisho** : Best Romance: Other

•**Little White Lie** : Best Vignette

•**Calendar Girl** : Best Oneshot

•**When All Else Fails, Just Stare em Down **: Best Romance: InuYasha/Kagome

Thanks again, and good luck to everyone who made it through the process with the voting!


	32. Dangerous Encounters

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Also, thank you to everyone at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild that voted for any of my stories. For the First Quarter of 2008, _Minoue_ placed second in the Best Characterization category for the portrayal of InuYasha, and "Little White Lies" placed second in the Vignette category.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. They do inspire me to continue writing. If you leave a review that I can answer, I will use the review response mechanism available here to reply to it.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 31: Dangerous Encounters (Warning: Lemon)**

"What is it with shrines and stairs?" the young man complained to himself as he ascended yet another long staircase. Every shrine he'd visited so far had this many steps or even more.

It was a good thing he was in excellent shape from running every morning, but even he was feeling the burn of muscles that were not used to be abused in such a manner so many times in a single week, much less in one lone day. He finally reached the top of the immense staircase and stood up straight to apprise himself. He brushed off his sleeves before tugging his fuchsia linen jacket down to make certain it draped properly. Pulling a handkerchief from inside of his blazer, he dabbed it at his face and neck before tucking it back into his pocket. Finally, he ran his fingers lightly between his brilliant yellow button down shirt and the pale flesh of his neck. At least he hadn't worn a tie in this heat. Sighing, he looked down at his drab gray trousers. He'd wanted to wear the nearly florescent, lime green ones, but Bankotsu had put his foot down and told him no. Jakotsu knew it would do no good to argue with him. As their leader had said, he was visiting shrines to look for clues, not going to a gay nightclub in search of a one night stand.

It was just as well. While he'd come across a few girls that the others in his band might consider attractive, they didn't do a thing for him in their miko robes. And the priests, well, so far all but one of them had been elderly, and the one that wasn't was busy flirting with a shrine maiden. It was a good thing they were being well paid, because so far they hadn't received anything else out of the deal. Well, that wasn't completely true. Renkotsu had been assigned to seeing what he could find on the college campuses and had several girls offer to assist him when he asked for directions. He'd managed to fuck each of them before he returned to their current hideout. The only reason they had lived to talk about it was because he knew Bankotsu would kill him with his bare hands if he left any bodies behind. So instead, he gave them a fake name and false hopes, and went on his way.

Jakotsu absent-mindedly put a couple of coins in the box as an offering as he surveyed his surroundings. Another shrine, another fucking staircase, another fucking sacred tree, another fucking… well, anything but a good fuck. Damn! He was searching for someone in robes of one sort or another so he could ask his well-rehearsed question to yet again, and once again be told they didn't have any idea what he was talking about.

"May I be of help, Sir?" a raspy voice spoke behind him.

Jakotsu spun around to discover that he was _again_ going to have to deal with another elderly priest. Couldn't any of these guys be young and good-looking and gay? He sighed as he collected himself and then bowed. "I hope so. I am a graduate student that is working on a thesis regarding legends in Japan. I am particularly interested in the story about the Shikon no Tama. By any chance, are you familiar with this fable?"

The old priest studied the peacock that looked so out of place in his shrine. Then again, he guessed that was what young people wore nowadays. He held his elbow in one hand as he scratched his chin while he considered the question. "The Jewel of Four Souls? That is what you seek?"

Trying not to appear too excited that the old man actually seemed to have heard of it before, Jakotsu answered, "Yes, Sir. I have heard it was supposed to be a jewel of great power – one that would grant any wish, but haven't been able to find out much more than that. I thought if I could find the shrine where the legend was passed down, I could learn more about it. Is it good? Is it evil? Does it really exist? I have so many questions."

"You know, son, that no good usually comes from such items. Those that promise great power usually are not what they seem." The elderly man fell silent.

Jakotsu nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir, I know. But I don't want to take it – I just want to learn more about it so I can include it in my final thesis. I'm supposed to find a little known subject to research and report on rather than one of the many more common ones." He pulled out his wallet and this time stuffed several bills into the offering box.

The eager younger man made the priest feel uneasy. However, brushing it off as simply a dislike of his choice of attire, he finally relented. "I think you will find more about the object you are looking for at the Sunset Shrine. My old friend is the priest there, and he knows something about it. Perhaps he will be able to give you the answers you are looking for."

"Thank you soooooo much!" Jakotsu exclaimed. He bowed to the priest. "You have no idea how much we appreciate it! I was about to give up hope that I would ever find anyone who had any idea what I was talking about. Ta-ta!" Jakotsu flung his wrist and waved good-bye, and headed for the enormous staircase. At least this time, he was going downwards, and not only that, he finally had a solid lead.

The priest watched him practically dance away as he headed towards the gates and stairs. He thought briefly about calling his old friend to warn him that the nutcase was coming over, but then decided he was just being paranoid. The only thing that was probably wrong was that he didn't like the way the young man dressed or the lilt of his voice. He didn't seem any more dangerous than any other brightly colored bird preening its feathers.

Jakotsu turned back enough to glance at the priest, who appeared to be returning to his duties. Running his thumb along his blade, he sliced it open, drawing blood, and then thrust it into his mouth. As he suckled the blood from the wound, he denied the urge to slice open the old man's throat. It'd been too long since he'd been set free to slay at will. However, their benefactor was very clear – they were not to leave bodies and draw attention to themselves. They were only to eradicate anyone that seemed to be a serious threat to their quest. Unfortunately, the old man didn't qualify. He frowned in disappointment. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun to kill an elderly priest like that, anyway. He wanted someone that would be a challenge and preferably someone cute. Humming to himself, he decided to return to the hideout and report what he'd learned.

**ooo000ooo**

"So, what did you and Sango talk about this afternoon?" InuYasha inquired as he pulled Kagome to him. They had only made it as far as stepping up onto the raised floor of the house from the genkan.

"Hum?" she responded lazily as she fell into his embrace.

"Well, I can tell you two were in the kitchen today, so I have to assume you were there to discuss something," he prodded.

"Just girl talk – nothing you'd be interested in," Kagome answered.

"In other words, you were discussing either me or Miroku," the hanyou said softly.

She reached up to cup his face in her hands. "Only how much I love you, and how fate helped us to find each other. She was feeling confused about her feelings is all. I could understand how she felt and helped her talk through it."

InuYasha looked serious. "Just how much did you tell her?"

Kagome tried to look puzzled. "About what?"

"I know you've overheard Miroku talking to me. How much did you tell her?" he asked again.

"Only enough to give her a little hope. She has her own issues to work through, and I told her to be patient. I do know what it's like to fall in love with someone you think could never love you back, after all. And I think it helped. She seemed a little more relaxed tonight than she was the last time we all went out together," she mused.

The hanyou leaned over to suckle on her earlobe before he whispered into it, "I hope it wasn't all of that wine. Are you sure it was safe for Miroku to take her home when they were both in that condition?"

Kagome gasped from the sensations and reached down to rub his bulging crotch. "I don't know. I was just glad they didn't want to hang around here all night. I think they'll be okay-" She was cut off as her shirt was pulled abruptly over her head.

"Inu- ahhhh…" InuYasha effectively hushed her by pushing her bra out of the way and cupping her breast in his hand. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. His other hand kneaded her buttock, pulling her flush against his body so that his hardness was pressed firmly into her belly.

The miko deftly unbuttoned his pants and then, almost torturously, slowly dragged the zipper downward. She slipped her hand down into the waistband of his boxers and gripped his firm flesh. He released her breast and captured her mouth with his while his hand slid up under her skirt and into her panties. Unable to wait any longer, Kagome pushed his boxers and jeans down from his hips and then managed to get her panties off while riding his hand.

"InuYasha," she implored while she again took his erection in her hand and gripped it firmly.

He managed to kick his legs free before he picked her up and impaled her on his length.

"Yes!" she exclaimed when he pressed her back against the wall, holding her thighs in his hands. She flattened her hands back to brace herself, thrusting her bared breasts towards him in the process. He couldn't easily reach either of them with his mouth, so he threw his head back as he rapidly pushed into her.

"Fuck, Kagome…" he panted. "You're so hot tonight… fuck… fuck no! Not now!"

Kagome's eyes suddenly opened as he pounded into her. She wanted to say his name, but was panting heavily with him. Her eyes widened as she realized his youkai had taken over. His cheeks were darkly marked, and when he raised his head and looked at her, his eyes were blood red. "You're mine!" His body jerked as he exploded into her. Pulling away from the wall, he used one hand to cup her bottom and hold her firmly to him, and the other to support her back. In return, she wrapped her legs around him and laced her fingers behind his neck. Apparently, he wanted to remain coupled, and she wasn't going to argue with him.

"Yes, InuYasha, I'm yours," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

He turned his head towards the doorway and raised his lip and snarled.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed.

The Daiyoukai chuckled. "Wouldn't the bed have been more comfortable?"

InuYasha growled again.

"Relax, Little Brother. I'm not here to challenge you for your mate."

That was when Kagome looked down and shrieked. She had no shirt, her bra was pushed down to expose her breasts, and she was intimately joined with her hanyou who appeared to have no intentions of letting her go any time soon. At least her skirt was somewhat draped over them.

InuYasha's reaction was to pull her even closer to him into the protection of his arms and body.

Kagura stepped in alongside Sesshomaru and reached over to slap him with her fan. "Men! I swear you two. Nothing's more protective than an inu youkai, or an inu-hanyou in this matter. Sesshomaru, you're making things worse, and you're embarrassing Kagome. Go outside and wait until I call you."

Sesshomaru raised one elegant eyebrow, but did as she asked.

"Kagome, welcome to the world of youkai. Now, can you get InuYasha to calm down enough for you to separate?" the wind witch asked.

InuYasha's response was to throw a feral grin in her direction, and hump the girl in his arms.

"InuYasha!" the miko squealed in protest. "She's watching!"

That just made the hanyou piston his hips harder.

Not getting anywhere, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to calm herself – and to ignore the fact that Sesshomaru and Kagura had walked in on them fucking in the hallway. Slowing her breathing as best she could, she reached up to cup InuYasha's face in her hands and run her thumbs along his markings. "InuYasha, what is it? It's not the night of the full moon, so why are you like this? Is it your brother? What's wrong?" she questioned softly.

InuYasha responded by capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, nicking her lip with his fangs as he did so. As before, the taste of her blood in his mouth brought him back to himself.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered. He heard a throat clearing behind him and turned to see Kagura.

"We have some information we'd like to share with you, if you don't mind. However, you might want to separate from your mate first. I think she's a bit embarrassed."

InuYasha looked at the girl in his arms and realized she was flushed a brilliant shade of red all over. "We'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes." With that, he grabbed his shirt that been tossed aside and wrapped it around her shoulders before he carried her back to his bedroom.

**ooo000ooo**

Miroku couldn't believe how fast the evening had gone by this time, or how quickly he seemed to make it to Sango's building. "Well, here we are," he said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Sango blushed as she glanced towards him. "Would you like to come up? I mean, we seemed to be home so much earlier than usual tonight."

Kirara meowed in agreement from Sango's lap.

"Are you certain?" he inquired. "I wouldn't want to seem improper…"

Sango couldn't help but to giggle a little. "No, please, I think I would enjoy your company. And besides, we have Kirara as a chaperone."

The twin-tailed cat mewed again.

"See – she wants you to come up, too."

Miroku grinned. "In that case, how could I refuse? If you don't mind, I think I could stand a little coffee before I drive the rest of the way home."

"Well, come on, then." Sango decided to wait for Miroku to come around and open her door for her. When he did so, Kirara hopped out, and she followed.

Miroku was nervous as he followed her into the building. Sango greeted the doorman and then went to the elevator to press the call button. He was somewhat relieved when the car arrived because when they got on, she selected the button for the third floor. At least she was several floors lower than Atsuko, so hopefully he wouldn't run into her.

He silently followed her to her apartment and waited patiently for her to unlock her door and then allow Kirara in first. The cat scampered through the doorway, and then Sango entered and kicked off her shoes and indicated for Miroku to do the same. She smiled shyly as she indicated an extra pair of house slippers he could use – a pair she'd bought for a male just in case she ever had need for them.

"So, do I get the grand tour?" he asked once they were inside and the door was closed behind them.

Sango couldn't help but to blush a little deeper. "If you don't mind waiting for a minute so I can start the coffee first."

He nodded, and trailed after her to her kitchen.

"You have a nice apartment," he commented as he looked around him.

She nodded in agreement. "I like it. It's a good location for the university and close to the rail line as well. Plus, it was here I found Kirara – or she found me. So far it's worked well for me. On top of that, I like the view."

"View?" Miroku prompted.

Sango didn't answer, and instead led him towards her terrace. Sliding the glass door open, she stepped outside. "See what I mean?"

"It's lovely here. It's really nice with the park across from your side of the building, isn't it?" he asked in response.

"I have to admit that I enjoy just sitting out here when the weather is nice. Kirara seems to like it as well." Sango stood at the edge of the railing with her hands wrapped around it. Sighing, she said, "I guess I should check on the coffee. It's probably about ready."

This time Miroku nodded and went back inside with her.

She poured him a cup of coffee and offered the cream and sugar, but he shook his head. After all of the wine he'd had, he only wanted black coffee.

"Was it just me, or did InuYasha and Kagome seem anxious for us to leave tonight? We seemed more rushed than usual," Sango mused.

"I know they had an argument earlier." Miroku replied and wondered how much to say.

Sango had learned that remaining silent was often the best way to get an answer.

Sounding as if he were talking to himself, Miroku finally said, "InuYasha is ready to set a date, and Kagome isn't. He's afraid she wants to back out on him."

"That's not right!" Sango exclaimed. "She loves him!"

"Yeah, but he's hanyou and still insecure. I don't think he cares if it's three years away; he just wants a date to look forward to. I think Kagome is just trying to figure out what will work for her family and friends. They'll work it out – they just need some time. I'm sure Kagome will talk to her mother and everything will be settled." Miroku picked up his coffee and sipped on it. He'd forgotten how bitter black coffee could be.

They heard a yowl from the balcony where Kirara had remained. Sango set down her cup and looked towards the door. "There's something she wants us to see."

Leaving their brew behind, Sango headed for the terrace and went through the open door with Miroku right behind her. "How beautiful…" she uttered.

The sun was almost below the horizon. The sky was filled with shades of purple, orange and pink bursting from behind the clouds.

Before he could stop himself, Miroku said, "Not as beautiful as you."

Sango felt as if her heart had stopped and turned to look at him, her eyes opened wide in surprise.

Taken in by the moment, Miroku reached to cup her face in his hands and lowered his mouth to hers. Very gently, he kissed her.

_To be continued…_

**Feudal Association News  
**Voting is currently underway at the Feudal Association and continues through July 1st. Thank you to knittingknots, inufan625, and TAJE for the following nominations:

**_Minoue_** - Best Romance: InuYasha/Kagome; Best AU/AR; Best In Character Fiction (InuYasha)  
**Never too Late** - Best Romance: InuYasha/Kagome  
**White Ribbon** – Best Humorous Fiction

If you are a member of the Feudal Association, please take a few minutes and go vote for your favorite works of fanfiction and fanart. The artists and authors both will appreciate it.


	33. Turn My World Upside Down

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave one that I can reply to, I use the review response mechanism here.

And thank you so much to everyone at the **Feudal Association** who nominated or voted for one of my fics during the June 2008 Awards. _**Minoue**_ placed **Second** in the **Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance** category, **First** in the **Best In-Character Fiction Category** for InuYasha, and **First** in the **Best AU/AR Fiction** Category. I greatly appreciate your support!

If you are a member of the Feudal Association, don't forget to go vote in the two tie-breaker polls for **Best Angst Fiction** and **Best Humorous Fiction.** My oneshot, _White Ribbon_, is on the Best Humorous Fiction ballot. But no matter who you vote for, just go vote!

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 32: Turn My World Upside Down (Warning: Lemon and M/M lime)**

InuYasha carried Kagome back to his bedroom, but by the time he'd reached it his eyes were glazed over red again, and it was clear that he wasn't ready to separate from her yet. Instead, once he was inside the sanctity of his own room, he tossed his shirt he'd laid across her shoulders aside and then slid his claw along her skirt so that it fell from her body. He carefully climbed on to his bed and laid her back and then settled to his knees. Not once had he lost his intimate contact with her.

"InuYasha?" she questioned softly, not certain what was going on. "Your brother… and Kagura…"

"They can wait," he answered in a deep throaty voice as he pulled her feet up so that they could rest on his chest.

Kagome couldn't help but to moan as he gently thrust into her. It was difficult to believe, but she could sense that he was still hard inside of her. She could feel his hands tenderly exploring her hips and buttocks, as if he was searching for something. She felt a prick and then something being pulled away from her flesh. Her eyes opened wide when he held it in front of him, his other hand still supporting her buttocks.

"You won't be needing these for awhile." He tossed the patch aside.

"InuYasha!" Kagome started to push away from him, but found herself in his iron grip. As soon as she tried to pull away, with incredible speed he had a hand on each hip and her practically locked against him.

"InuYasha…" Tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes. She didn't know if she was ready for this. She didn't know if _he_ was really ready for this. Was he so upset that she was having a hard time setting a date for the wedding that he would impregnate her without discussing it with her? For once he'd ripped off the birth control patch, she realized that was what he was attempting to do. He was filling her with his seed and remaining coupled with her so that it would stay trapped within her body for as long as possible. Confused, she turned her head and let the tears fall.

She did not know how long they stayed together like that. When he finally went flaccid inside of her and slid out, he lowered his head between her legs and lapped at the hot mingled juices pouring out of her. She couldn't help but to open herself to him. His warm tongue felt so good as it licked at her swollen clitoris. Suddenly, he stopped and drew back. She heard him suck in his breath as he pulled away.

"InuYasha?" she asked again. She turned her head and opened her eyes to see the distraught look on his face. That look said it all, and her tears started to flow freely.

"Fuck it all! I can't believe I did that!" he exclaimed. "Why did he have to show up tonight?" The hanyou was now pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. He turned back to face her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't plan this. I didn't plan to lose control. I would never have forced you."

"You didn't force me, InuYasha, at least not to have sex. But I don't understand what happened, other than I think you were trying to make me pregnant." Kagome sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I thought we'd at least talk about it first…" A new round of tears threatened to escape.

The hanyou stopped pacing and turned to face her. Looking at her naked body shivering, he went to the closet and pulled out one of her yukata. He gently placed it over her shoulders as he sat down by her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I know you weren't ready for kids yet. I don't even know if I am. I've been able to keep control before, even if I knew you might be fertile, because there wasn't any threat of anyone else taking you. Sesshomaru showed up at the wrong fucking time. If it had been any other, it would have been okay – probably. But showing up when we were together like that forced my youkai to the surface. I was compelled to lay claim to you in a manner that would keep any other male away. I couldn't make myself break free because that would allow him the chance to take my place. It would have been like giving him permission to fuck you. I'm sorry, Kagome…"

"If you don't want it-" Kagome started but was abruptly cut off.

"Of course I do! I love you, and I'll love our child… unless you don't…" InuYasha's eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"I've wanted to have your baby for longer than even I know. I just didn't know if either of us was really ready," she answered softly. "I guess this means that I'll need to set the wedding for Christmas Eve of this year rather than next."

He leaned over and softly kissed her. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad. My life has been so much better with you in it. I do wish that asshole brother of mine would quit showing up and butting in and forcing things to happen before I've had a chance to plan anything, though."

"Your brother! Is he still here?" Kagome asked. She was praying to herself that Sesshomaru and Kagura had left when they didn't come back out right away.

"I'm afraid he is. I doubt he'll leave until he's said what he came to say. I guess we'd better go see why they're here." The hanyou looked at her with love and concern in his eyes which had now returned to their deep golden color.

"InuYasha," she said softly. "You know I might not end up pregnant from this. I've been wearing my patches like I'm supposed to. Just because you ripped the one off doesn't mean-"

He picked up her hand and curled it in his before bringing it to his mouth and kissing the back of it. "Kagome, I've always been careful with you, careful not to let this happen other than on the full moon, when it's been pretty safe. The problem with youkai seed is that it's almost indestructible if there is an egg to be fertilized. Unfortunately, the patches you have aren't always strong enough to keep you from releasing eggs. They're supposed to keep them from getting fertilized. It just doesn't work with youkai sperm, though it was okay as long as I maintained control. I had planned to explain all of this to you before we got married." He sighed. "I guess I should have earlier. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"It still would have," she whispered. "I wanted you so badly when we got home that I couldn't even make it to the bedroom. It's not your fault that your brother showed up and set off your instincts." She started to climb off of the bed, and InuYasha took her hand and helped her. "I guess I should go clean up a little first, before we see them," she added.

"No, you'd better not," InuYasha suggested.

"But he'll be able to smell," she started.

The hanyou nodded. "He will be able to, anyway, but unless you want that to happen again in front of him, it'd be better if you remain heavily coated in my scent, both inside and out. And if I want you in my lap in his presence, just do it, all right? I might need help keeping my youkai under control as long as he's in the same room with you." He buried his nose in her neck. "As long as I feel he might be a threat, I'm going to want to be with you."

She shuddered, this time in pleasure. "All right, InuYasha. I guess this is what Kagura was trying to tell me."

He looked at her questioningly.

Kagome blushed. "When she said, 'Welcome to the world of youkai.'"

**ooo000ooo**

Miroku could taste the sweetness of the wine she'd had when they'd deepened their kiss. It made for an interesting flavor when combined with that of the coffee. His hands of their own accord pulled her to him, his left threading through her hair until it was comfortably supporting the back of her head with his right clutching desperately at her back over her shoulder blade. Not wanting to push things too fast, he didn't allow his hands to roam as they were want to.

Sango had tensed at first when his lips met hers, but as his mouth opened and he softly coaxed her with his tongue, she relaxed and allowed him entrance. In turn, he'd pulled back and gently sucked her tongue into his mouth before it became tangled with his. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she gripped his shirt at the waist before she felt him pull her closer. When her body became pressed against his, she allowed her hands to wrap around him and grasp at his back.

They both were panting when they finally let go. Sango's cheeks were flushed and her heart was pounding. Uncertain of herself, she looked up but then away when she found she could not meet his intense gaze. Did he enjoy it? Was he disappointed?

"That was… nice…" Miroku said in answer to her unasked question.

"Really?" His statement and the tone in which he had said it gave her the courage to look up and meet his eyes. She was surprised that his expression was almost one of… awe.

Suddenly, he released her. "I'm sorry, Sango. I should go."

"But…" she sounded confused and hurt.

He did not have the courage to face her. If he did, he would want to kiss her again. Instead, he turned towards the darkening skyline. "You're still my student for at least another month. It would be improper…"

Sango angrily grabbed his elbow and jerked him towards her. "So you can fuck all of your other students, but not me?"

Miroku's eyes widened in surprise. "I never fuck my students, at least while they are in my class, and with good reason. Do you know what that would do? How it would taint any grade you earned? Sango, you've worked too hard and are doing too well to cast any suspicion on your final grade."

"They're already saying it anyway, so what difference does it make?" she said quietly.

"What?" Miroku sounded genuinely astonished.

"Word's gotten around of the time we spend together, of our 'dates' every week. They think we're doing it, anyway." Sango wiped away a tear that trailed down her cheek as she looked back towards the skyline.

He gently turned her to face him. "What matters is that _we_ know the difference; we know what's real." He turned away again and placed his hands on the railing as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't plan to fall in love with you."

"You what?" She studied his face as he stared off into space.

Miroku sighed and looked down. He hadn't really meant for that to slip out. He felt a small warm hand cover his own.

Sango leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I can wait a little longer."

**ooo000ooo**

Kagome followed closely behind InuYasha as they walked towards the kitchen. She was flushed from her toes to the roots of her hair. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life, and now she had to face the pair that had walked in on them. She didn't know what she should do or say.

Sesshomaru and Kagura were calmly sitting at the kitchen table and talking quietly. They had a number of papers scattered in front of them.

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. "You fucking bastard! You could have avoided all of that if you'd sent her in first, and you knew it!"

"Little Brother, how was I to know that your youkai had already claimed her as your mate? I suspected it, but there was no way to know for certain that your bond ran that deep. I knew you were lovers and planned to marry in the human tradition, but I did not comprehend that a human could accept a hanyou so completely as for the youkai to emerge to the extent that yours has."

"Yes, Lord InuYasha. It is amazing!" a tiny voice shouted.

"Myouga Jijii? I thought you didn't want Sesshomaru to know you were back in town," InuYasha said, still glaring at his brother. He slapped his neck and then growled at the tiny youkai that fell into his hand. "And no feeding without permission! How many times do I have to tell you not to bite me if you don't want me to squash you?"

Kagome's curiosity got the better of her. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? And who's that?" She was peering into InuYasha's palm.

The hanyou growled. "This is my cowardly vassal. He disappeared for years and then he showed up again a few weeks ago. His name is Myouga."

"A pleasure to meet you." The little insect bowed.

"What are you?" Kagome asked.

"He's a fucking flea youkai, and like I said, he's a coward." InuYasha set him on the table.

"I would resent that, but it is somewhat true. I prefer knowledge to fighting," Myouga stated indignantly. "I journeyed back when word reached me that InuYasha was to be married."

InuYasha rounded on Sesshomaru. "You still haven't answered me – why did you do that? Why did you force me to make Kagome pregnant before we were really ready? Everything would have been okay if you had just waited, or even sent Kagura in first. Your scent is all over her, and I would have known you weren't a threat."

"Pregnant? She won't be pregnant from that interlude," Sesshomaru stated. "By the time she's ready to conceive, your seed will have burned out. Where did you get that idea?"

"Where the fuck did you go, Myouga? I thought you said…" InuYasha was shoving the papers around on the table, trying to find where the flea had gone into hiding.

"I was just guessing, My Lord! I thought your nose would know for certain," the voice squeaked.

"You mean I just scared the shit out of both of us because of your 'guess'?"

A loud sigh behind them stopped all movement. "Will someone please just explain to me what's going on?" Kagome moved forward to sit in the chair across from Sesshomaru and next to Kagura.

InuYasha took the remaining chair at the table and reached over to take her hand.

"It's such a rare thing that it's difficult to. The fact you have a miko aura that is just as strong as the youki of any demon complicates matters," Sesshomaru started. "It's not all that unusual for a hanyou to marry a human. What is unusual is for the human to accept them totally for what they are. They either wish they didn't have claws, or fangs, or scales, or whatever other youkai characteristics they may have. The human may love the hanyou, but there is still always something about them, some trait, that they wish they didn't have. Because of this, the youki of the hanyou remains basically dormant. Or in some hanyou, it simply isn't strong enough to even balance out the human half. In those cases, the bond is nothing more than your average human marriage. It may make it, or it may end in divorce. If there are children, they are almost always inevitably far more human than youkai.

"However, your case with InuYasha is entirely different. From what he tells me and what I've observed, you completely accept everything about him. His youki was strong because of our father, but you have accepted that half of him completely, and in turn, his youkai has accepted you. Demons don't normally marry, but they decide to mate. It may last for a month, a year, or an entire lifetime. It depends on how deeply the bonds between the two go. Your miko aura has wrapped around his youki and claimed it as your own, and he in turn has done the same with you. Your very souls have laid claim to one another. You are joined at the deepest level.

"InuYasha's youkai surfaced so quickly when I walked in because he felt threatened by my appearance. Youkai do have the right to challenge one another for their mate. It's really not all that different from animals in the wild, when you get down to it. The strongest wins the right to the female, and the loser leaves or loses his life. His instincts drove him to keep you coupled together so that I would not have the opportunity. If he could have kept control a few minutes longer, he would have realized that I was no threat." Sesshomaru fell silent.

"So that's why you two kept calling me his mate? But I still don't understand. Wouldn't he have marked me, or something? How would anyone else know?" Kagome worried her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru actually laughed. Kagome reddened even more, so Kagura slapped him on the arm. "Give her a break, will you? She doesn't know. You and that flea have been very lacking in your duties."

That made Sesshomaru shake his head, but he did manage to stop his chortling. "No, we don't know where that 'marking' idea came from. It's an old wives' tale. We don't bite each other or anything like that. Well, most youkai don't. Cat youkai bite as part of their courtship and when they're breeding, and I guess there are some youkai that may derive some pleasure from it just as there are some humans that do, but it's not something that's common."

"And why did InuYasha try to make me pregnant? I still don't understand that…" her voice trailed away and she looked down.

"I think I know," the hanyou said quietly. "It was a case of confusion, anger, and fear. My nose isn't as good as my brother's since I'm only half inuyoukai. And then I started thinking about what Myouga had told me. I was certain I reacted the way I did because I thought you were ready to conceive. In reality, it was to keep Sesshomaru away from you. If I had realized earlier that he had mated with Kagura, then I wouldn't have reacted so strongly." InuYasha looked at his brother. "I guess congratulations are in order. I never thought you would find someone who could stand your sorry ass."

"I've merely been keeping her under my protection until the situation with Naraku is settled," Sesshomaru stated, earning a glare from Kagura.

"You just keep telling yourself that," InuYasha said.

"He can do so while he's sleeping alone tonight," Kagura stated. "And now that we are finally on the subject of Naraku, that is why we came."

"And, Little Brother, I'm afraid you're not going to like what we've found so far," Sesshomaru said as he reached for one of the papers on the table.

**ooo000ooo**

"Honey, I'm hoooooommmme!" Jakotsu called out as he entered the basement of the house they had moved their headquarters to. It had a door that led into it from the outside. The large home was set into the side of a hill on one end so that only part of the bottom floor was really below ground. There was a large room meant as a family room that opened up onto a private patio on one side. From the family room a hallway led to the rooms they had claimed upon move-in. It worked perfectly for their group to come and go as they pleased without disturbing the other members of the household.

Bankotsu called from down the hallway, "I'm back here in my office."

Jakotsu swayed his hips and practically danced down the hall. "Hi, Honey. Did you miss me?"

Bankotsu spun in his chair to study the brightly dressed man in the doorway. The look on his face said it all. "You found something, didn't you?"

"Only the name of the shrine where we can find the Shikon no Tama," he offered.

"And?" Bankotsu prompted.

Jakotsu folded his arms in front of him and leaned against the door frame. "And what about my reward? I've been a good boy, and I've gotten nothing for my troubles – just a lot of elderly priests. I think everyone has managed a good fuck out of this except me." He stuck his lip out and pouted.

"Close the door," Bankotsu ordered. "What do you want?"

"Bank, baby, you know what I want," he answered as he shut the door and dropped his pants.

"Tell me the name," he ordered as he beckoned him closer.

"Ahhhhh," Jakotsu sighed as he slid into the hot, wet mouth. He could feel the tongue wrapping around him and the suction as he was pulled in deeper. "Gods, Bank, you give head better than just about anybody."

A not so gentle nip reprimanded him for not answering the question.

Jakotsu yelped. "Okay, okay. Just don't leave me hanging. The old priest said that we can find information on the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls at the Sunset Shrine. All we need to do is find out where the shrine is… ahhhhhh… fuck, that's good."

Bankotsu managed to smile in spite of the fact his mouth was full of Jakotsu's cock. The Sunset Shrine – they finally had something to go on. Wrapping his hand around the dick he was working, he quickened his pace until he felt the burning of seed hit the back of his throat. He frowned when he realized that one of them had been to check out that shrine and came back empty handed. Did someone know they were looking? Pushing Jakotsu away from him, he turned back around and looked at the map that was laid out on the drawing table. He would go himself this time. He would check it out and find out if the information was accurate before they informed Naraku. Kyoutoksu made the fatal error of going straight to Naraku with information he had uncovered. It turned out to be a false lead, and in his anger, Naraku had killed him. Bankotsu wasn't all that fussed about it – Kyoutoksu had disobeyed direct orders by going over his head, hoping to gain favor with their employer and lost his life instead. However, he didn't want the same to happen to him.

He looked thoughtful when he turned to Jakotsu. "Thanks, Jakotsu. You've been a good boy so you have my permission to go and party tonight. Just be sure not to leave any bodies lying around, all right?"

Jakotsu looked like he was pouting again as he pulled his pants up and stuffed his shirt tail in. "Well, if I must. Thanks for the appetizer to hold me over. Don't wait up, dear!"

_To be continued…_


	34. Youkai Confidential

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review that I can reply to, I use the review response mechanism available here.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 33: Youkai Confidential**

Sango went back inside of the apartment, and Miroku followed her. Each was both more nervous about their potential relationship but also relieved that their feelings were finally out in the open.

"Would you like the grand tour now?" Sango broke the silence as she waited for Kirara to come back in so that she could slide the glass door to the terrace closed.

Miroku smiled at her. "Of course."

"It won't take long since there's only one bedroom." She blushed at the statement.

If Miroku thought anything of it, he remained silent.

"It really is very nice," he commented as they ended up back in the kitchen. "Not too small, not too large. And you have a lovely view."

"It's also quiet since it's not too popular with the college crowd. It's mostly working couples and a few retirees," Sango responded. "Would you like some more coffee?"

"If you don't mind, I think I would like at least one more cup before I drive home," Miroku answered, "if it isn't too much trouble."

Sango smiled. "It's no trouble at all."

**ooo000ooo**

"What have you found, and what does it have to do with me?" InuYasha questioned as he looked at the array of papers before him.

"We think we have located the property that he moved to when he left the house on the mountain. I sent some of my men to check it out, but it looks like it was recently abandoned as well." Sesshomaru pointed to a location on the map. "We are fairly certain that he was using this old hotel that was set for demolishment. The water and power were still on for about three weeks, or maybe four, after it was closed. It appears that he knew that it would be only a temporary hideout and was searching for another residence in the interim. In looking for properties, he required a real estate agent to help him find what he needed. He was doing a lot of research on agents rather than just the houses for sale."

Sesshomaru was right – InuYasha didn't like where this was going.

The Daiyoukai continued, "From what we could tell, he was looking for a female agent that handled high-end properties. He could afford to pay for whatever he wanted with the amount of money he stole from the old inventor's accounts."

"Why women?" Kagome asked.

"If you ever see him, you'll understand why. He's very handsome and has a very smooth tongue. By the time you realize he isn't what he claims, it's far too late," Kagura answered. "He exudes confidence and power, but he is pure evil. He will do anything and use anyone to accomplish what he wants, and he does not care who gets hurt. In fact, he seems to relish in the pain of others. Even more so, he enjoys using others to do his dirty work. He rarely takes action himself. Instead, he prefers to set things into motion and then watch the chaos he created."

"So what have you found?" InuYasha interjected.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm sorry, InuYasha, but one name has surfaced a number of times. There were a few others, but it looks like he kept coming back to hers. She deals with the type of real estate he was looking at and would be capable of helping him obtain nearly anything he needed. She recently closed deals on two separate properties, but both to holding companies. We're thinking one of them may really be Naraku. I know you were hoping to never hear her name again if you could help it."

"You think he went to Kikyou," InuYasha concluded.

"Yes, from everything we've found, that's what it looks like. You probably know her as well as anyone. Would she be the type-"

"Yes," InuYasha cut him off. "If she thought someone was rich enough, she'd do anything for them - of that I'm certain." He looked down at the table. "Unless they're a filthy hanyou like me," he whispered.

"InuYasha." Kagome squeezed his hand. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, but was afraid to in front of his brother and Kagura. "You are not filthy. You're wonderful, and I love you just the way you are. She was greedy and selfish. What she thought of you shouldn't matter any more."

The hanyou sighed. He might have known in his head and even in his heart that he was over her, but her name still brought him pain just the same. "So what does all this matter?"

"We've hit a wall tracing the real owner of the company that bought one of those houses. We think it is the one most likely purchased by Naraku. We are considering going to talk to her to try and confirm it. We don't want to storm the home and discover that it's just a house bought by some wealthy man to keep his mistress," Sesshomaru answered.

InuYasha was shaking his head. "If this guy is as good-looking and rich as you said, Kikyou isn't going to give him up if she thinks he might be her meal ticket. She may make good money, but she'd rather be a kept woman living a life of luxury. That bitch would rather be spending money, not making it." The hanyou grinned and looked at his brother as he suggested, "Unless you want to make a move on her. She did try for you first, after all, and as far as she knows, you're human."

Kagura's youki flared as she twitched her fan. "I know how to make her talk."

Sesshomaru quickly placed his hand lightly over her wrist. "Don't accidentally destroy my brother's kitchen, please. I believe he was speaking in jest."

The wind witch glared at InuYasha. "Not funny."

"May I make a suggestion?" a tiny voice called from the table top.

"Myouga Jijii? I thought you ran and hid," the hanyou commented, "as usual."

"No, I was only listening carefully to everything that was said. You know, I could go and check out the house. They would never even know I was there." The minute youkai fell silent.

"You're kidding? You'd volunteer?" InuYasha asked.

"You think you could go in, see who or what is there, and get back out?" Sesshomaru added.

The little flea shrugged both sets of shoulders. "They're only human – they'll never know I was there. How much danger could there be?"

A look passed between Sesshomaru and InuYasha – _'Famous last words.'_

"How would you get there? And do you know where to go?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm sure Kirara would be willing to help. We are trying to recover the Lady Sango's younger brother, are we not?"

"How do you know about that?" InuYasha and Kagome said together.

"I met the firecat when she was prowling around your property. I must say, her blood is quite tasty. Anyway, the young lady carries on quite a conversation with her, and I happened to be there to overhear rather a lot." Myouga turned to face Kagura. "And I understand that this Naraku character holds your younger sibling hostage as well."

One thing about Myouga – he was never lacking in information.

**ooo000ooo**

Sango and Miroku were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone. Sango furrowed her eyebrows before she looked over at the caller ID. "It's Kagome." She looked puzzled as she picked up the phone. "Hi, Kagome, what's up?"

"Sesshomaru and Kagura are here-"

"What? Have they found something? Do they know where they are?" Sango interrupted excitedly as she sat straight up.

"Well, maybe. They aren't certain. They need to do reconnaissance on the location and see if it's them," Kagome informed her.

"Oh…" Sango's shoulders slumped. "I don't know anything about that. I'd be glad to help, but…"

Kagome heard the disappointment in her voice. "That's why I called. I didn't want to get your hopes up, but they wanted to see if they could get Kirara to help."

"Kirara?" Sango said as the twin-tailed cat leaped softly into her lap.

The miko did her best to explain the situation.

"A talking flea wants Kirara to take him to the house?" Sango asked in confusion.

Kirara looked up at Sango. "Meoorrrrrrowwworrroro."

Sango giggled. "I don't understand exactly, but apparently Kirara does. She says she'll be over shortly."

Kirara hopped off of her lap and when she landed on the floor, she stretched. Her tongue rolled as she yawned and she pressed her elbows to the floor with her tails twitching above her. When she was good and ready, she went to the terrace door and waited patiently for Sango to come and let her out. Sango slid the door open and the cat walked out and then jumped up onto the railing before leaping to the ground below. It was only a few short minutes before Sango saw her launch into the air from the park and disappear.

"Wouldn't it have been easier for her to transform and leave from here?" Miroku said quietly from behind her.

Sango jumped. She hadn't realized Miroku had followed her to the terrace and was startled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly.

"It's okay… I was just lost in thought." She turned to face him. "I was thinking about my brother and hoping that this may turn up something. I didn't mean to ignore you."

Miroku smiled at her. "It's okay. Believe me, I understand. I hope they come back with good news, or at least news of their whereabouts. But why doesn't Kirara leave from here? Wouldn't she have an advantage already being three stories up?"

"I asked her that one time. She doesn't want to accidentally be seen and lead someone to my apartment looking for her. I'll have to admit that my heart almost stopped the first time she leapt to the ground like that from up here, but that was after I had learned what she was. Then again, if she had ever done that before I found out, I would have realized she was no ordinary cat. It scared the bejeebzers out of me, though, even when I knew." Sango led him back inside and closed the door.

Miroku nodded in understanding. "Well, I thank you for the coffee and your company, but I really should be going home. I don't want to impose on you."

"You're not, and I had a good time tonight. Thank you. Thank you for coming up. Do you think we'll hear anything tonight?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I've heard about Myouga, though InuYasha sounded like he didn't think he'd ever see him again. Anyway, he's something of a coward, so if anything, he's very cautious. He won't rush in. Plus, he is a very small youkai so it's not like he can cover a lot of territory at once. However, there will be an advantage to his size in that no one should even notice he's there. Unless he bites them, that is."

Sango looked at him, puzzled.

"Well, he is a flea." Miroku grinned.

**ooo000ooo**

Kagome put her cell phone away and told the others Kirara was on her way. Curious and figuring it was only fair since she and InuYasha had been caught, she asked, "So you two are mates now? Or did he mean you just have sex?"

InuYasha almost spit out his tea, and a broad grin crossed Kagura's face. She reached over to pat Kagome on the hand. "You, dear, will fit just fine into this family. And to answer your question, we have actually mated."

It was the hanyou's turn. He looked at his brother and said, "So has she met your mother?"

"Sesshomaru-sama has a mother?" Kagome asked innocently.

The wind witch and InuYasha both burst out in laughter.

Even Sesshomaru's lips twitched as he tried not to grin.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I just thought…" Kagome stumbled on her words as she flushed a brilliant shade of red again.

"Oh, yes, he has a mother," InuYasha answered.

"But… so does that mean they didn't stay mated?" Kagome questioned. "I mean your father… your mother…"

"Mother was quite angry at Father when the human she thought was just a dalliance turned up pregnant," Sesshomaru stated. "For that matter, I was furious as well. I did not understand how he could leave a full-blooded inuyoukai bitch nearly equal in rank to him for a mere human woman. It wasn't until I was older that I began to understand."

Kagome looked perplexed. "Understand what?"

"That his mother is a real bitch," InuYasha offered, earning a glare from his half-brother.

"Oh, don't look like that," Kagura said. "Your mother is a bitch, and you know it. She's a bitch of the highest order."

"So you _have_ met her," InuYasha concluded.

Kagura grinned. "Oh, yes, we've met. She showed up unexpectedly a few Sundays ago. First she attempted to humiliate Sesshomaru for having a human as a ward. She accused him of being like his father in the strangest of ways. And then she _dared_ to say something about how I wasn't a proper inuyoukai bitch. She demanded that we come to visit her the following Sunday at her mansion. She felt there were too many distractions at Sesshy's home with Rin running around and Jaken hovering nearby."

"So what did you do?" Kagome asked softly.

"Well, we went to see her, of course. She has a rather high and mighty castle in the clouds. For some reason she thought that I would be either impressed or scared – I couldn't tell which. Needless to say, I wasn't." Kagura looked rather proud of herself.

Kagome could hardly stand it. "What happened?"

InuYasha looked over at Sesshomaru, trying to determine his mood. It was clear the Daiyoukai was trying not to burst out laughing.

Kagura continued her story, "Well, first she went after Sesshomaru again for not having taken a proper inuyoukai as a mate. He proceeded to remind her of the one she had apparently picked out for him."

"Oh yeah, I remember _that_ one," InuYasha interjected.

"Well then, you know he caught her fucking one of the palace guards when she was ready to conceive. Apparently the bitch was too stupid to know that Sesshomaru would know that that child wasn't his. He had the right to terminate her on the spot, but instead he sent her to live with his mother and told Mother dear that since she was so bound and determined to have pure inuyoukai running around that _she_ could deal with the pregnant bitch and the man she'd fucked. He didn't want anything more to do with her, and he ordered his mother to stop trying to fix him up. He said that when he was ready to find a mate, he would do it himself. He would be more likely to have one fall out of the sky than have his mother pick a suitable one for him." Kagura stopped to catch her breath and take a sip of tea.

Kagome saw the humor in the situation. "Did he _really_ say that?"

Sesshomaru nodded in confirmation.

"So when you literally fell out of the sky…" Kagome reasoned.

"He didn't think about it at first, but after I was released from the hospital he took me home with him so that he could keep an eye on me and protect me. What can I say? We hit it off," Kagura said.

"So what happened with Sesshomaru's mother," InuYasha asked. He had to admit, even he was appreciating this story.

"Well, first I told her that if she didn't show me at least a little respect, I was going to blow that fancy eight layer kimono right off of her body." Kagura looked just a bit smug.

"And?" Kagome prompted.

"All she did was 'humph' and made another derogatory remark, so I did remove the outer seven layers. I was kind enough to leave her in her undergarments, not that I think she would have cared at that point," Kagura responded.

"Thank you, dear. I think that would have been a bit more than I really wanted to see," Sesshomaru interjected.

InuYasha grinned. He could tell his brother had enjoyed this.

"She does still have a pretty good body for someone her age," Kagura commented.

"Please, she is my mother, and that was more than I really wanted to think about," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome couldn't help but to giggle. "So then what happened?"

Kagura answered, "She still was distressed that Sesshomaru hadn't claimed an inuyoukai bitch as his mate and said that I simply couldn't measure up. She even said that she would have to disinherit him if he went through with it and stayed with me."

InuYasha snorted. "Like he really needs her fortune."

"She is under the impression that he does. Needless to say, I was getting just a bit irate by this time, and I'm afraid that what I did next wasn't very lady-like." Kagura fanned herself as the others waited for her to continue. "I told her she could go to fucking hell, and I would show her how much of a real bitch I could be - I would move her fucking castle right into the fucking air traffic pattern, and even better, right over a fucking military base. Let's see how much of a fucking fortune she has left when it's blown right out of the fucking sky!"

"You didn't!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh yes, she did," Sesshomaru responded.

The wind witch looked rather pleased with herself. "She didn't believe me, so I just gave a flick of my fan and started moving the whole damn thing to where it would be in the air traffic pattern and show up on the humans' radar. It didn't take much, really."

"So?" Kagome prompted again.

"She muttered something to Sesshomaru about 'if he must, and at least she wasn't human,' and relented. I put her castle back where it was, and we left before she pissed me off again," Kagura concluded.

InuYasha burst out laughing. "It's about time she met her match! Good for you, Sesshomaru. Come to think of it, she's your equal, too, isn't she?"

Sesshomaru sat up very straight and looked very stern. "Do not forget that I am the Daiyoukai."

The hanyou was still snickering. "That wasn't what I meant, and you know it. She's just as strong and stubborn and proud as you are. You've finally met someone worthy of you. She's even as pretty as you are."

Even Sesshomaru roared with laughter at that observation.

**ooo000ooo**

"I really must go home. Will you let me know if you hear anything? Kagome is likely to call you before I hear from InuYasha," Miroku said as he stood in her entry way.

Sango nodded. "I'll let you know. I hope Kirara isn't gone for too long. It'll be lonely without her."

"Call me if you need anything at all." Miroku was having a hard time not sweeping her back into his arms.

"I…" Sango looked up at him and met his intense gaze. This time, she didn't turn away.

He couldn't help himself and folded her into his embrace and kissed her. When they pulled apart, he didn't release her entirely but pulled her flush against his body. "Goodnight, Sango."

Sango wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Goodnight, Miroku."

_To be continued…_

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

The first round of nominations for the second Quarter of 2008 at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild closed yesterday. Thank you very much to **knittingknots** and **landofthekwt** for the following nominations:

_**Minoue**_: Best Romance: Miroku/Sango, Best AU/AR, and Best Characterization for InuYasha  
**White Ribbon**: Best Comedy  
**Never Too Late**: Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance

If you are interested in joining, the IYFG is still open to membership through Wednesday, July 23rd. After that it will be closed until after the voting is over with sometime in August. If you are interested in joining, go to groups./group/iyfanguild. You can also find out more about the group and nominations at . Just be sure to read the rules before jumping into the fray.

Seconding will begin on Sunday, July 27th and continue through Tuesday, August 5th. Good luck to everyone this quarter!


	35. Lessons Learned

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN: **Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review that I can reply to, I use the review response mechanism available here.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 34: Lessons Learned (Warning: Lime/Lemon, M/F/M)**

Myouga had been briefed, mostly by Kagura, on what and who to look for in the household when he arrived. The wind sorceress had given him descriptions of Naraku, her younger sister, and the Seven. They also told him the little they knew about Sango's brother, Kohaku. If everyone was at the house, then there should be approximately nine humans and one youkai – assuming that Naraku hadn't recruited additional help or kidnapped anyone else to help carry out his plans.

The dwelling was in a secluded neighborhood on a large expanse of property, which was partly why they suspected that this was the one that Naraku would have selected in spite of the hefty price tag. The plan was for Kirara to transport Myouga as far as the trees that were behind the home, and then the flea would make his way into the house to scout out who was there. Once he determined whether it was Naraku or someone else, he was to return to Kirara so she could bring him back. If all went well, they would hopefully return by daybreak the following morning. If Myouga was not able to gather the information that they needed or get back to Kirara before daylight, then they were to wait until the following evening to return. No one wanted to risk Kirara being seen flying across Tokyo during the day.

"So, do you think he'll find them there?" Kagura asked as they watched Kirara literally disappear into the night sky. She had simply vanished into the dark when she extinguished the flames flickering around her feet and tail once she was airborne.

"It's our best lead. If not, we will check the other home and then start over if needed," Sesshomaru replied.

"And if it is them?" InuYasha questioned.

The Daiyoukai said, "Then it will depend upon what Myouga can tell us. The property was purchased, which seems to indicate that he intends to remain there for awhile. Then again, since he was using stolen funds, he could also just as easily move on. However, he seems to believe that what he is looking for is somewhere in Tokyo, so I would surmise that he plans to stay at least until he can find it."

"What about the shrine?" Kagome asked very softly.

"I still have two guards posted there at all times. They said there was one inquiry about the Shikon no Tama a few weeks ago, but no more since then. They have strict orders to let me know immediately if anyone else comes around asking about it. I had to remind them that just because they are human does not mean that they are not dangerous," Sesshomaru answered.

The miko responded, "Thank you."

"I guess all we can do now is wait," InuYasha speculated. "Are you ready to go back in, Kagome?"

She nodded. "I am, but what about Sesshomaru and Kagura?"

"It is time for us to go home as well. Please let me know as soon as Myouga returns," Sesshomaru stated.

"We will," the hanyou answered. "Come on, Kagome."

They were half way along the path to the gate when Kagura stopped and faced Sesshomaru. "Okay, what was all of that about? I understood it when you did not interfere when I stood up to your mother – she would never have respected me otherwise. I understand that we can't make any kind of formal declaration of our mating yet because if Naraku found out, he'd know I wasn't dead. But what I _don't_ understand is why you couldn't make a simple admission of the fact to your brother and his mate. Why did you tell him you were only keeping me under your protection until this whole mess with Naraku is settled?"

The Daiyoukai took a deep breath. "It's not as easy as you think, my dear."

"Then why don't you try and explain it to me?" she snapped.

"Kagura, when you've been alone for as long as I have, it is difficult to admit that you might need someone. As far as I was concerned, my strength and power to remain Daiyoukai came from within – that it was something I had to do on my own to retain the position. In fact, I believed that taking a mate would weaken me – it would give my enemies something else to target in addition to making me soft. I never believed that I really needed another living soul until that night when Rin saved me."

That made Kagura cock an eyebrow though she didn't interrupt – she figured that was a story for another day.

"It wasn't until that incident and then taking Rin in to care for that I realized I was stronger for it, not weaker. I don't really understand it myself, but it's the truth." He stopped to gather his thoughts, and Kagura still had not interrupted, so he continued, "I had not seen InuYasha for the better part of five years, or maybe more, until the ookami Kouga came before me, demanding that he be punished for stealing and intimidating his students along with some other ridiculous charges. The wolves backed up InuYasha's version of the story rather than Kouga's, so he was the one reprimanded and sent packing.

"I was surprised to find that my half-brother had not come to loathe me as I had thought. After the incident with the human woman when his hanyou heritage was revealed to the public, he simply tried to distance himself from me so as not to drag me or the other remaining inuyoukai into the headlines with him. He could easily have exposed us all, but he remained silent and took the ridicule alone. I was certain that he resented me for it, but when I met him again, I came to understand that he never did. Still, since we were estranged for so long, it was difficult for me to admit anything that personal to him.

"I know that when we are together, you see two half-brothers that get along reasonably well. You had no way of knowing that we had re-established our relationship only a few months ago – not long before you dropped into the picture. I'll be honest, though. It isn't just InuYasha – it's going to be hard for me to admit our mating out loud to anyone. To be perfectly frank, I'm having a hard time admitting it to myself." He felt her youki flare and quickly added, "It has nothing to do with you, dear. It has to do with the fact I've been alone for such a very long time. I also had no real desire for a mate after the incident with the one my mother selected for me – you know how that worked out." Sesshomaru fell silent.

The wind witch slowly fanned herself as she listened and considered his words. Her lack of response was starting to make him nervous when she finally said, "I understand – sort of. I've been rather independent myself, but not for as long as you have. Still, I'm proud that you are my mate, and I was angered by the fact that you couldn't even admit to your brother that I was yours. I hope that you understand that I'll sleep in my old room tonight, rather than in your bed. Maybe you need a night or two alone to decide if you really want me with you or not."

"I… all right, Kagura. If that is what you wish," Sesshomaru agreed.

"It isn't, not really, but I think it may be necessary." She turned back down the path and continued along it towards the car.

The Daiyoukai hated to admit it, but he was already missing the warmth of her body next to his.

**ooo000ooo**

Sango closed the door and locked it once Miroku was on the elevator. She'd watched him until the car came so she could wave goodbye to him when he left. Leaning back against the door, she touched her lips and smiled. She couldn't believe what had happened. Maybe he hadn't intended to say it out loud, but Miroku had admitted that he loved her.

At first she had been hurt and angry when he broke away and said he had to leave – she didn't want to feel used and tossed aside. Did she kiss so poorly that he didn't want to even try? But then those words spilled from his lips so softly that she barely heard him. She thought he was just making a string of excuses as to why he didn't want to go any further, and then he said _that_. Miroku really was trying to do the right thing by her, and he was right. Even if others were saying they were already sleeping together, the two of them knew the truth. In fact, this was the first time they'd ever really been alone together for more than just a few minutes where they could act on any feelings. He could have taken advantage of her since she would have willingly allowed him, but he hadn't. It seemed to be as hard for him to leave as it was for her to let him go.

She took their coffee mugs to the sink to wash them and set them on the drain board to dry. He kissed her, and then they drank coffee and talked, like two old friends. She was becoming more and more comfortable with him, and she wanted to believe that she was seeing him for the man he really was – the strong, caring, intelligent one that stood up for his friends and took care of them in addition to being a very good teacher who loved his subject. He wasn't at all like what the rumor mill around campus portrayed him to be – callous, womanizing, careless, and indifferent to all but a pretty face. The more she got to know him, the more she realized how much they were alike – hiding their real selves from the world, afraid to show who they really were, afraid of being hurt.

Only one more month, one more month and the semester would be over. If he really loved her, and she him, they could wait that much longer.

**ooo000ooo**

"Kagome," InuYasha started, but found her finger pressed over his lips.

"Shhhh… don't apologize again," she said softly. They were lying down, facing each other, on his bed. She gently ran her thumb over the vivid blue marking on his cheek. "I've already told you that you didn't force me. I was upset because I didn't think I was ready to be pregnant yet, and I thought we would at least discuss it first. I know that you would never harm me. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say how much it bothered you that I was having trouble picking the date? I mean, isn't that one of the reasons you tried to make me pregnant?"

The hanyou sighed. "I tried to, remember? Isn't that what we argued about?"

The miko closed her eyes. "I didn't listen, did I? You were trying to tell me, and I was so worried about everyone else that I didn't hear you."

"Kagome, that's one of the things I love about you – how much you care for others. I just have a hard time understanding why you would be so concerned about cousins and second cousins that you've never even met. Isn't what you want, what I want, what _we_ want, more important?" He stopped but then added, "It's okay to think of yourself for a change, you know. It's okay to do what _you_ really want to."

She smiled. "It wasn't that long ago that my mother was telling me exactly the same thing. I was so worried about inconveniencing some of our family members that I couldn't see that I was hurting you with my indecision. I'm so sorry, InuYasha. If it's all right with you, I'll stick with Christmas Eve of this year. That was the day I really wanted to get married on, but then because it fell during the week, I was afraid it would be too hard for everyone to attend. But if they really want to come, I guess they'll find a way."

"December twenty-fourth is fine with me, but do you mind if I ask why?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, it's really one of the most romantic days of the year, and there is a legend that says if you confess your true feelings on Christmas Eve before midnight, your wish to be together always will be granted. I thought, what better way of confessing your feelings than to say your wedding vows that day? Maybe I'm just being a silly girl, but I want us to be together always, InuYasha." She paused, and then asked, "Tell me, did you know that your youkai had claimed me as your mate, or that my miko aura had claimed you?"

He shook his head. "I knew I felt different, but I had no idea that was really possible. I just knew that I'd been really confused, and then I was afraid you'd changed your mind and didn't want to marry me any more. Girls always seem to be so excited about getting married and setting a date, so the fact that you wouldn't scared me. It all happened so suddenly because of Sesshomaru's interference. I started to worry that once you had really had the chance to think things through, it wasn't what you wanted but that you were too kind to tell me."

She wrapped her hand around his and brought it to her mouth to gently kiss his knuckles. "I love you, InuYasha, and I want to marry you. And someday, I want to have your children. I promise to try to listen more carefully to what you are trying to tell me, but I need you to make certain that I understand you if I seem to be missing the point. Don't get mad and give me the silent treatment because then I'll just think that I won."

"All right, Kagome. I'll do my best," the hanyou responded.

"Is what happened today likely to happen again?" she asked curiously.

InuYasha shook his head. "I don't think so. Sesshomaru is the only one really powerful enough to challenge me, but my inu half isn't threatened by him anymore."

"Because he took Kagura as his mate?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes and no. Once I finally calmed back down, I realized he wasn't a threat at all. Not only had he taken Kagura as his mate, but you're human, and he isn't interested in human women that way. Our father may have been, but he really isn't. It was really my human half that was distressed at your indecision, so my youkai half tried to prove that it wasn't an issue." He sighed. "It's all so fucking complicated and confusing, but I think once we're officially married, all of me will be happy."

She smiled. "I'll be happy, too."

**ooo000ooo**

Miroku couldn't believe the turn of events as he drove home. Not only had he admitted to Sango that he had fallen in love with her, he'd kissed her – twice. He'd ended up staying much later than he had planned to. Or actually, he hadn't planned to stay at all. He was prepared to be the perfect gentleman and make certain she was safely inside, but then go on his way home. He really had not intended to kiss her, at least not yet. As much as he wanted to, he was trying to wait until the semester was over, and she was no longer in his class.

At one point he would have been seriously worried about InuYasha interfering because he was an instructor at the dojo. However, he didn't think that would be much of an issue any longer since he had been honest with the hanyou and confessed his feelings. Of course, it also helped that InuYasha had finally admitted his love for Kagome and that they were together. He still sparred with her and taught her, though their sessions were as likely as not to end with Kagome on top of the hanyou either kissing him or rubbing an ear. Miroku just pretended he never witnessed any of that at the dojo since it only happened when no one else was around. But if InuYasha brought it up and declared a conflict with Miroku instructing Sango at any point, Miroku could always argue that what was good for the gander was, well, good for the other gander.

He had been shocked at Sango's declaration that everyone thought he was fucking her. However, considering his reputation, he really shouldn't have been surprised. After all, how hard would it be to cross the line from screwing a student that had just finished their finals to one that was about to take them? His reputation preceded him, and he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He would have to make it clear both at the college and the dojo that from now on he was a one-woman man.

That thought actually made Miroku break out into a cold sweat. One woman? Could he actually do it? He'd succumbed to lust so many times in the search for love that the thought of staying faithful to only one girl scared him. But as he thought back on the last few months, he'd been faithful to her whether he really intended to be or not. He had turned down perfectly good fucks because he felt like he would be betraying a girl that wasn't even his yet and wasn't truly certain ever would be.

As he rode up the elevator to his floor, he closed his eyes and remembered the sensations that flooded his entire body when he kissed her for the first time: the taste of her, the softness of her body pressed against his, her hands wrapped around him with her fingers digging into the muscles of his back. Then when he kissed her goodbye, he could feel the sheer intensity that they shared, neither wanting to part from the other. Even when the kiss was ended, they stood holding each other, not wanting to let go. It was only pure will power that helped Miroku to finally admit that he really should go. Before he lost his resolve, he slipped on his shoes, kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight.

He had felt light-headed with a stomach full of butterflies as he made his way out of her building. No, he felt giddy - that was the best word for it. He, Miroku, felt like a school-boy with his first crush. But that wasn't exactly right, either. He was in love, probably for the first time in his life. He'd had crushes, he'd been jealous, and he'd lusted, but he couldn't ever remember feeling like _this_. This constant ache that was only filled when she was near, this desire to make her happy, to hold and comfort her when she was sad, and the patience to do whatever he had to in order to be with her - this _must_ be love.

As he entered his own apartment Miroku smiled. He was certain that he'd finally found his soul mate, the one he was meant to be with just as Kagome was meant to be with InuYasha. His instincts hadn't been lying to him the day they first met when he pinned her to the floor when they sparred. He never would have believed it if it hadn't happened to him, but maybe there really was such a thing as love at first sight.

**ooo000ooo**

Bankotsu rubbed his neck as he climbed the many steps that led from the street up to the Higurashi Shrine. It felt like something had bit him during the night, and his neck itched like crazy. Of course the more he scratched, the more it irritated him, but he couldn't keep his hands away from the red welt.

He stopped when he reached the top of the staircase and took a look around. He snorted as he walked by the purification trough; it was a little late for him.

He hadn't spotted the shrine priest as of yet, so he wandered towards the main building until his attention was caught by the magnificent tree on the premises. The strips of paper attached to the sacred rope fluttered softly in the breeze. His eyes followed the trunk up until it disappeared in the mass of branches and leaves. He was wondering where the priest or priestess of the shrine might be when a voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"That's our sacred tree, the Goshinboku. It's said to be a thousand years old. I'm sorry, son, I didn't mean to startle you."

Bankotsu turned around to find himself facing an elderly priest. "That's quite all right. I was just wondering where the priest that keeps the shrine might be. Would that perhaps be yourself?"

"Why, yes it would. I've been the keeper of this shrine for nearly fifty years," Jii-chan responded.

"Oh, good. So that means you have been around for a long time, and I bet you know the history of this shrine and the artifacts associated with it," Bankotsu said with much more enthusiasm than he actually felt.

"Yes I do, in fact the tree-"

The old priest was cut off. "The tree wasn't really what I was interested in. I'm trying to find out information about a rare jewel known to bring good fortune and power to anyone who possesses it. Would you perhaps be able to tell me about it?"

Jii-chan shook his head. "I… I… I'm not familiar with anything like that."

"But another priest at another shrine who said he was an old friend of yours told us that you would know all about it. He said the Higurashi Shrine is the one that claimed to possess the Sacred Jewel," Bankotsu pressed.

"He… he… he must have been mistaken," he responded nervously. "I've never heard of the Shikon no Tama." The old man couldn't help but to glance at the storage building in which it was safely locked away. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you."

Bankotsu scratched his neck as he studied the elderly priest. Any thoughts he had of pressuring him further dissipated as what looked like a busload of tourists crested the top of the stairs. "Thank you for the information. I'll be on my way."

Jii-chan breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the dark haired man start down the immense staircase. Once he was certain the man was gone, he went to meet the new visitors.

Bankotsu knew that Naraku would want to hear the news right away, so he headed straight back to the house. He frowned when he saw the sports car that he knew belonged to the real estate agent the boss had been banging in the driveway. He had to admit she was pretty hot, and he wouldn't mind fucking her himself. Naraku had hinted that if one of them came up with anything substantial, he might let them have a go at her while he watched.

He parked around back and went in through their private entrance. He made his way up the stairs to the living area, not really expecting the two of them to be there, at least not if they were doing what they normally did when they were together. They usually took that to the master bedroom and Naraku's collection of toys.

"Are you here, Nara-" he stopped himself and became hard at the sight that met his eyes when he reached the top of the stairs. Kikyou was in the recliner upside down while Naraku fucked her hard in the mouth. He had both hands braced on the arms of the chair, while the girl was gripping him tightly at the hip to keep from sliding onto the floor. "Sorry!" he exclaimed as he turned to start back down the staircase.

"Did you find it?" Naraku yelled back at him without stopping what he was doing.

Bankotsu stopped his trek downward and returned to the stop of the stairs. "I think I did, but I can tell you about it later."

"You can tell me now," he demanded as he wrapped his hands tightly into the long black hair and jerked hard as he stopped his motion. "Kikyou likes to be fucked at both ends, so you can explain how you think you found it while you help me. Pony up, Kikyou."

Without a word, she slid down and then got on her hands and knees crosswise in the recliner. Her long black hair spilled over her face so her expression couldn't be seen.

"You know, Bank has been wanting to fuck you. I promised him he could if he found what we were looking for. I know you don't mind, do you, baby?"

She shook her head in response.

He again wrapped his hands in her hair and yanked her to him. "Kikyou likes it rough, don't you?" Naraku commented.

She was only able to grunt her answer because her mouth was already full of his cock again.

"Well, Bank, what'cha waiting for?"

Bankotsu unzipped his pants and freed his straining erection. He allowed his hands to slide over her smooth creamy ass before he thrust into her hot slick heat.

Kikyou bounced between the two men as they both hammered into her hard and fast. Between her motion and that of the rocker-recliner, Bankotsu found himself exploding into her far too soon. He was panting as he held her buttocks flush against his groin. "Gods, I've never felt anything like that."

Naraku was straining, and Bank would have sworn his eyes had taken on a red cast until he finally howled and released into her mouth. "That's it, baby, drink it all down," he gasped before he demanded, "Okay, so tell me – what did you find out."

"I think I found the shrine where it's kept," he answered.

"What do you mean, you _think_! Did you or didn't you?" Naraku pulled away from Kikyou and glared.

"The old man denied knowing anything about it, but then he knew the name of the object when I didn't mention it. I think they know someone is looking for it and are trying to hide it," Bankotsu answered hastily.

That did sound promising. Naraku grinned. "Where?"

"The Higurashi Shrine," Bank replied.

"Higurashi? I know that name," Kikyou interjected.

Bankotsu pulled out of her so she could turn around and sit up. She sat with one leg draped over the arm of the chair while she lounged against the other, giving both men a full view of her body.

"So tell us, what do you know?" Naraku asked.

"Do you remember the half-breed I told you about? The one with dog ears?" she prompted.

Naraku chuckled. "The one you had a temper tantrum about when I suggested I get a Great Dane or maybe a Mastiff so I could watch you fuck it?"

"Yes, that one. Anyway, it was in the papers not too long ago that his engagement to a girl had been announced. I'm pretty sure her name was Higurashi, and she was from a shrine," Kikyou practically snarled.

"My, so much hatred. What else do you remember?" Naraku asked.

"I'm sure you can find it all online, but if I remember, she lives at the shrine with her grandfather, mother and younger brother." Kikyou crossed her arms in front of her. Just thinking about it was making her livid.

Naraku nodded. "All right. Why don't you be a good girl and run along to the bedroom. I'll be there after I finish my business with Bank."

Kikyou rose gracefully from the chair and stalked like an angry cat along the hallway. When they heard the door click shut, Naraku rounded irately on Bankotsu, "So why didn't you try to find out more while you were there?"

"I would have, boss, but a whole busload of tourists showed up. I thought I might send Suikotsu back to check out the shrine grounds more thoroughly. He hasn't been there before. I'm afraid that it'll raise suspicion if I go back or send Renkotsu back since he was there asking about the Shikon no Tama earlier. We need to find out how many people are usually working during business hours, who lives on the grounds, and that kind of thing before we go in making any demands for the jewel. I don't think threatening the old man will do much good. We're probably going to have to find something else that's more precious to him than his own life. Suikotsu is good for scouting out that kind of information," Bank replied. "If that's okay with you, that is."

Naraku nodded in agreement. That was one of the reasons he had hired the Seven, after all, was for their leader. Bankotsu rarely acted rashly; he almost always had a plan of action first though he was an expert at adapting when things didn't go as intended. "Kikyou is waiting. Why don't you go and keep her company while I go and do a little research myself on this Higurashi Shrine?"

"You mean…" Bank started.

"I mean go and fuck her brains out. I'm done with her for now."

Bankotsu hurried down the hall while Naraku went to the computer. Pulling up his favorite search engine, he typed in "Higurashi" and smiled.

_To be continued…_

**ooo00000ooo**

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

Seconding for the second Quarter of 2008 at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild is now complete. Thank you very much to **knittingknots**, **magedelbene**, **landofthekwt**, **dreamingtrees**, and **TAJE** for the following nominations and seconds (or even the attempt to). I really do appreciate it:

_**Minoue**_: Best Romance: Miroku/Sango, Best AU/AR, and Best Characterization for InuYasha  
**White Ribbon**: Best Comedy  
**Never Too Late**: Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance

Voting will begin on Sunday, August 17th and continue through Saturday, August 30th.

Good luck to everyone this quarter!


	36. A Matter of Timing

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. For those of you that leave a review I can reply to, I use the review response mechanism available here .

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 35: A Matter of Timing**

Sango was worried when Kirara did not return Saturday night, but then she realized that they had gotten kind of a late start the evening before, so it was conceivable that they hadn't been able to get there and back under the cover of darkness. When she called Kagome, she verified that they didn't want Kirara to be seen sailing around Tokyo, so they were only to come and go when it was dark. However, when Sunday came and went, Sango started to become frantic. Kagome had assured her that she was certain they were okay, but Sango was still concerned and had then called InuYasha at the dojo. He told her that he was positive that Myouga was just being thorough before they returned. He had faith that the duo would come back after nightfall. Sango knew there wasn't anything she could do but wait and continued on to her next subject for the day. However, she decided to go to home as soon as her classes were over to wait for Kirara to come home. She didn't know what she would do if anything had happened to her companion.

InuYasha placed the phone back on the receiver after trying to calm the frantic Sango. "Dammit, Jijii, if anything has happened to you or that firecat, I'll kill you myself. What the fuck is taking you so long? You should have been back this morning at the latest. Just what are you up to?"

"Did you say something, InuYasha?" Miroku asked as he walked into the office.

"I was just saying that I'm going to kill Myouga myself if anything happened to him or Kirara. They should have been back by this morning. I would have been surprised if he'd made it in and out in one evening after such a late start Saturday night, but he should have been ready to come back last night. I was just talking to Sango. She's worried sick about the firecat. She was expecting her home last night, too."

"Don't panic yet, my friend. Myouga is probably just being careful and making certain that he checks everything out before he returns. I know you said that he is a coward, so I can't imagine him taking any unnecessary chances. And we also told them not to fly home until it was completely dark. I'll bet that they'll be back not too long after nightfall tonight," Miroku offered.

InuYasha sighed. "I hope you're right. It sure is lousy timing, though."

Sango couldn't stand it any more. She'd gone straight home and tried working on some of her homework and a project for her morals class, but she could not stop worrying about Kirara. Unable to just sit and wait for her return, she put her books away and plugged her laptop in to recharge before grabbing her purse and Kirara's carrier, slipping on her shoes and heading out.

It wasn't yet nightfall when she arrived at the dojo, but when she checked the door she was surprised to find that it was already locked up for the evening. Hoping that it wasn't a bad omen that everyone had actually cleared out and left on time for a change, she walked around to the gate. She was somewhat relieved to see that both Kagome and Miroku's cars were still in the parking lot. Deducing that they must be at the house, she was about to open the gate when a familiar delivery van drove up. She couldn't help but to grin and shake her head when she saw the number of containers and bags the driver was trying to juggle so that he could make it in one trip. "Can I help you with that?" she called out as she ran toward him before he dropped anything.

Sango frowned as she followed him to the house – why order so much food for three people? Were they having a party and she wasn't invited – was she not supposed to be here? Surely they knew she'd be concerned about Kirara. She shook her head again to clear it of those thoughts. She was really worried and upset and just being paranoid. She'd seen how much food InuYasha and Miroku could put down, especially after a long day at the dojo when they often had not had any lunch. Surely they wouldn't mind her coming over to wait with them for Kirara and the flea youkai Myouga to return.

"We'll take that. Thank you," Miroku said to the delivery boy as he relieved him of some of his containers.

"Give me some of it." Kagome was right behind Miroku when she realized there was another person behind him.

Miroku spotted her at the same time.

"Sango!" they exclaimed together as they froze.

Now Sango was certain – they didn't want her here. Their deer-in-the-headlights expressions gave them away. "I… I… I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand waiting alone for Kirara any more. I didn't think you would mind… Obviously I'm not wanted here. Take this and I'll go." She was struggling to hold back her tears. First she was terrified that something had gone wrong and happened to Kirara, and now two people she considered her closest friends didn't want her around.

Miroku recovered first. "We were just surprised, that's all, Sango."

"It's just that…" Kagome didn't know what to say as she looked out to see the sun finishing its descent below the horizon.

"I was expecting her to show up after talking to her this afternoon. Let her in," InuYasha called out.

"Let's take all of this food to the kitchen. I hope you're hungry," Kagome said as she led the way.

Sango followed Kagome to the kitchen and abruptly halted when she cleared the door, causing Miroku to run into her from behind. "Sensei! What happened to you?"

"This is the reason we were surprised to see you, Sango," Miroku said from behind her. "You'll have to help us keep his secret now."

Sango was still staring at InuYasha who was sporting black hair, deep violet eyes and human ears. "But… you look human."

"That's because for tonight, I am," the hanyou answered. "Where's my Ramen?"

While Kagome sorted out the food and found the container with InuYasha's Ramen, Miroku explained how the hanyou turned mortal every new moon, and they came to keep him company due to his vulnerability. He also revealed that she had been correct the couple of times she'd noticed how tired they were and made a remark about how they looked like they'd been up all night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Sango started.

"It's all right. No one did but these two. We know you can keep a secret, so you'll just have to add this one to the list," InuYasha answered. "Just make certain you never mention it outside of this house. I have enemies, and I'm too vulnerable to them when I'm mortal."

"So you don't mind if I stay and wait for Kirara to come back? I'm worried sick about her. I thought she'd be back last night at the latest," Sango commented.

"We think she was waiting on Myouga. If anyone got into trouble, it would be him and not her. And considering what a coward he is, it isn't likely he took any chances," Miroku said. "Hopefully he's done what he was supposed to, and they'll be back once it's fully dark. The fact that there is no moon tonight actually makes it better for them to travel."

Sango nodded as she took a bowl and helped herself to the rice and tempura.

A black leather boot crunched in the gravel of the parking lot as Sesshomaru climbed out of the car. Going around to the passenger side, he opened the door and offered a hand to Kagura.

"Are you certain he won't mind us just showing up like this? I know you can't call him at home, but shouldn't he have been given some kind of warning like calling him at the dojo during the day? Maybe Myouga hasn't returned yet," Kagura suggested to her agitated mate – not that he'd ever show it.

"That flea should have been back by this morning before dawn. I want to talk to him and find out what he discovered before he's managed to twist or forget the details. I thought you would be anxious to hear what he has to say, my dear." Sesshomaru fell silent. His brother had promised they would call the minute Myouga returned, but he hadn't. So either the flea had not come back, or more likely told InuYasha to hold off on calling because he was afraid that Sesshomaru wasn't going to like what he found out. In any case, it was time to find out what was going on.

**ooo000ooo**

Kirara yawned from her hiding place. She was curled up in a cluster of camellias that were just beginning to bloom. Her white fur blended in perfectly with the white and pink blooms of the bushes around her. She noticed it was starting to get dark and reached out with a paw to prod the rotund figure sleeping near her.

Myouga responded by rolling over to his other side.

The firecat was ready to go home, see her mistress, and sleep on her nice soft bed. There was no reason for them to stay out here now that the sun had set and it was getting steadily darker. To get her point across, she rolled on her back and stretched her legs up in the air, and then rolled back down to squash the flea youkai under one of her front feet. When she had him trapped, she proceeded to draw him closer.

"All right, all right. I get the message," Myouga said as he pushed her paw off. He stood and began to brush the debris off of his clothing. "I gather you think it is safe to leave now?"

"Rowww," Kirara answered as she rolled to her feet and stretched.

Myouga was still rubbing his very enlarged belly. "I know I shouldn't have eaten so much, but their blood was so tasty. Besides, it's not like Master InuYasha will let me even have a snack when I get back. I shouldn't have to go hungry!" Myouga told himself. "I should be rewarded something for my efforts."

With considerable effort, Myouga sprang up onto the firecat's back. Carefully, even though it was dark, she stalked her way through the bushes and into the wood behind the property before she transformed and leapt into the air.

**ooo000ooo**

Kagura sighed as she followed the Daiyoukai along the path to the house. While she wanted to hear what Myouga had discovered, at the same time she was afraid of what that might be. There was no guarantee that her sister was still alive. If she was, there was no way of knowing what had been done to her. Had she been brainwashed like the human boy had? Or had she finally wised up after it was too late and could not escape? She remained silent as Sesshomaru slid open the shoji, and they stepped into the genkan of the home.

Sesshomaru was puzzled that his brother did not meet him at the door. "InuYasha?"

"Oh shit, it's Sesshomaru!" he heard exclaimed from the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes, it's Kagura and I." He intended to step up onto the raised floor of the house, but was thrown back. "InuYasha! What is the meaning of this?"

Miroku suddenly appeared in the doorway with a surprised expression on his face. "It works!"

"What works? What is the meaning of keeping me out of my brother's home? I am not an enemy," Sesshomaru declared.

Instead of answering the question, Miroku nervously said, "Myouga hasn't shown up yet. We're still waiting for Kirara to return with him."

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha demanded from the kitchen. "Miroku, just invite him in."

Miroku rubbed his neck. "Well, I can't, exactly. Only you can. It's _both_ Sesshomaru-san and Kagura-san."

"I swear, thanks to fucking Myouga, we might as well have taken out an ad on the front page of the paper." InuYasha joined Miroku in the door. "Well, don't stand around in the entry – come join us in the kitchen though I guess we might have to move to a bigger room. Do you think anyone else is coming?"

Sesshomaru and Kagura remained frozen in place, staring at InuYasha.

"That's not a charm," Kagura finally surmised.

"No fucking shit," InuYasha responded.

"Forgive him – he's a little grouchy when he's like this," Miroku hastily explained.

InuYasha stalked to the sunken room, and Kagome had followed behind him. She was whispering something in his ear when the others quietly joined them at the table. Miroku set a cup in front of everyone, and then set a cask of sake and a bottle of plum wine on the table, along with a few bottles of water.

"All of these years and I never knew," Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Your mate is right, however. I will not harm you or expose your secret."

"Monk, what did you do, and what did you mean that I was the only one that could invite them in?" InuYasha neatly changed the subject.

Miroku took a sip of his sake. "It wasn't long after I started staying with you every new moon that I decided to place sutra around your house. However, this is the first time they've ever actually been tested by youkai. I'd almost forgotten about them, but apparently they work.

"They did not allow you to come in past the genkan?" Miroku addressed his question to Sesshomaru.

"No. In fact I was thrown back when I tried to enter," he answered.

Miroku continued, "Well, I got the idea from those old vampire movies – you know the ones where the vampire couldn't enter the house unless they were invited into it? I did some research and found that there were sacred sutra that served a similar purpose. They would keep youkai out, but recognized that there might be some that were not evil, that might seek sanctuary, or even be an ally. However, they rely on the owner of the dwelling to recognize friend or foe, so once you invite them in, they are allowed past the ward.

"These were kind of tricky in that I wanted them activated during the new moon, even against those who had been allowed in the home the rest of the month. Most of the time they will allow anyone to enter who does not intend you harm, but during the new moon they will only permit those youkai that you invite to come in." Miroku drained his cup and allowed Sango to refill it for him.

InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows. "So does that mean when Myouga Jijii finally shows up, I can let Kirara come inside but leave him out in the cold?"

Miroku grinned. "That would be an interesting test."

"If we did not wish to hear _immediately_ what he has to report." Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

"Don't look at me like that. You should be stuck like this once a month and see how you like it," InuYasha complained. "Besides, it was just a thought. I know Sango and Kagura both want to hear what he's learned."

"I believe they are here," Sesshomaru interrupted.

InuYasha grinned. "Well, I'm going to have a little fun with him. Come on in, Kirara!" he yelled in response to the rather loud and impatient meow.

Kirara ran into the room and straight to Sango. She hopped into her lap where she contentedly started to purr while Sango happily rubbed her all over.

Myouga was knocked off of Kirara's back as she entered the ward, and was now hopping up and down at the entry to the house. "Master InuYasha! I'm your loyal vassal! Why have you forsaken me?"

He looked up to find InuYasha staring down at him. "This had better be good, Jijii. You had Sango worried sick keeping Kirara away for so long. Come in."

InuYasha returned to the others with the flea youkai bounding behind him. After he sat down, he added, "And thanks to you, more people have learned my secret in a single night than have known it the last two hundred and seventy odd years. Your timing couldn't have been worse."

"But InuYasha-sama, I've been trying to get you to allow at least some others – close friends, if you would, to know-" Myouga cut himself off.

"You planned this on purpose, didn't you? You knew they'd all show up to hear what you've discovered." The hanyou turned human for the evening glowered at him.

"No, no, no. It just worked out that way. I wouldn't-"

Sesshomaru was leaning low over the table, intently studying the flea. "Just how much have you had to eat?"

"You blood-sucker! You had us worried that something had happened to you while you copped extra meals!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"I had to wait for enough men to return to the house to determine if they were the right ones!" Myouga declared in his defense. "You wouldn't expect me to go hungry, would you?"

"Save it, and tell us what you found," InuYasha ordered.

"Nearly all of the occupants of the house were out Saturday night. It was one reason I couldn't have returned since only the two children were there," Myouga started.

"Alone?"  
"Kohaku?"  
"Kanna?"

Kagome, Sango and Kagura asked all at the same time.

"There was a teenaged boy and an adolescent girl there, though she was unusual for a youkai," he continued.

"She has no scent or youki aura about her," Kagura interjected.

Myouga nodded. "Correct."

The wind sorceress breathed a sigh of relief. "So she's still alive."

"As I started to say, they were left alone for most of the time on Saturday night though the one called Bankotsu was in the house, but kept to the lower level. Naraku returned Sunday morning. He had a woman with him. I'm sorry, InuYasha-sama, but it was the real estate agent that…" Myouga's voice trailed away.

"That exposed me as hanyou. We'd figured she was involved somehow," InuYasha responded.

"Well, she, and he… they appear to be in some sort of… relationship." The flea stopped and wiped his brow.

"I figured as much," the hanyou mumbled. "What else?"

Myouga continued, "Apparently Bankotsu went to verify some information he had been given. When he returned, he accidentally interrupted them. Not that it was his fault, really. They were in the living room."

Kagura's voice was monotone. "Naraku invited him to join them, didn't he?"

"How did you know?" the tiny youkai asked.

"I told you Naraku was a cruel bastard. He likes to share and to watch. It helps him get off. Once he starts passing her around, he's about done with her. He'll probably let all of them have a go with her before he gets rid of her, though. Once she's no longer useful, she'll disappear," Kagura informed them.

"Who are you talking about?" Sango asked very softly, not certain she wanted to know.

"The one that exposed InuYasha's secret to the world – Kikyou," Miroku responded.

"Kikyou, you mean Kaede-san's daughter?"

"What!" Miroku and Kagome exclaimed together.

Sango nodded. "Kaede-san told me a little about her. She's her only child, though they haven't spoken since the incident with Sensei."

Miroku studied InuYasha's face and could see the normally hidden emotions running across it. "You know that even she doesn't deserve what he has planned for her."

The hanyou released a heavy sigh. "I know. What else, Jijii?"

"I'm afraid you're going to like this even less. Bankotsu thought he had found what he was looking for. He had gone to a shrine and even though the priest claimed not to know anything, he mentioned the Shikon no Tama, and Bankotsu had not referred to it by name. The mercenary told Naraku he is certain that it is at the Higurashi Shrine."

_To be continued…_

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

Thank you very much to **knittingknots**, **magedelbene**, **landofthekwt**, **dreamingtrees**, and **TAJE** for the following nominations and seconds (or even the attempt to) for the Second Quarter (April – June) of 2008 at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild. I really do appreciate it:

_**Minoue**_: Best Romance: Miroku/Sango, Best AU/AR, and Best Characterization for InuYasha  
**White Ribbon**: Best Comedy  
**Never Too Late**: Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance

Voting began August 17th and continues through Saturday, August 30th. If you are a member of the IYFG, please go and vote for your favorites, no matter what they are. I'm certain that I am not the only author that appreciates your support.

Good luck to everyone this quarter!


	37. False Hopes

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

The results of the voting at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild are in. _**Minoue**_ was First place in the Best Miroku/Sango Romance category and Second Place in both the Best AU/AR and Best Characterization (InuYasha) Categories. **White Ribbon **was First Place for Best Comedy, and **Never Too Late** was Third in the Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance category. I would like to thank everyone who nominated, seconded or voted for any of my fics. I really do appreciate your support.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. If you leave a review I can reply to, I use the review response mechanism available here.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 36: False Hopes**

Kikyou was still seething about the events that occurred the previous day. She had gone along with all of Naraku's "games" as he liked to call them because she still had some thoughts of possibly landing him as a husband. So what if he was a little kinkier than even she liked in the bedroom? He was handsome, exuded confidence and power, and was extremely wealthy. Didn't all men like that have their secrets? After Sunday, though, she was starting to have second thoughts. She should have had some indication of the type of man he really was when he suggested buying a dog and having her fuck it like on those bestiality porn sites. At first she had thought he was kidding, but she went into a tirade about the hanyou and his dog ears to impress upon him that she wasn't interested. Now she was about ready to conclude that maybe he wasn't joking. However, she was still surprised when he invited his employee to join them though she was starting to realize she really shouldn't have been shocked about that, either. He had numerous toys he liked to watch her fuck herself with, so she should have known the next level would be another man. What was next? All of the men that lived downstairs? She liked having her fun, too, but that was taking things a bit too far.

The real estate agent had still been angry when the man named Bankotsu joined her in the master bedroom and stripped, informing her that Naraku said he was to "entertain" her. However, after her session with him, he was looking a little more attractive to her than Naraku. Bankotsu was handsome and apparently wealthy in his own right. Another plus was that he was better endowed than Naraku and seemed to enjoy his sex more the old fashioned way. He was adept at any number of positions, but he still tended to fuck her how women were meant to be fucked. Kikyou had just about concluded that Naraku liked to sodomize her in the mouth and ass because he wasn't as large as the average man and couldn't get off otherwise. Then again, he might just be a masochist since he really liked it when she used her teeth. Bankotsu didn't have any of the troubles Naraku did, and he actually went to the effort to make her orgasm, too. Naraku hadn't bothered to do that since their first few times together. After that, it was all about him. She decided the only reason he felt like he had a decent set of equipment the first couple of times was because she hadn't had sex in so long, and she _wanted_ it to be good. But after that, his short-comings became more and more obvious.

'_Short-comings.'_ That thought actually made Kikyou snicker. Maybe there was some truth to the "overcompensation" theory. Then she sighed. Naraku was used to getting what he wanted. She didn't know how she would get out of whatever else he might have planned for her. And at the moment, it wasn't looking that good.

**ooo000ooo**

Kagome jumped up from her place at the table. "The Shrine!" she exclaimed.

InuYasha stood beside her. "I'll go with you."

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" Myouga shouted, hopping up and down on the table.

Sesshomaru looked contemplative. "That confirms what one of the guards called to inform me of Sunday evening."

"You knew?" InuYasha glared at him. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I intended to as soon as Myouga returned and we met again. I did not expect for him to take so long to do so," Sesshomaru answered. "My guards are still at the shrine, and I've doubled the number from dusk until dawn and told them all to be on the alert." He looked at Kagome. "Your family is safe for now. Let us hear what else Myouga discovered while he was there."

InuYasha and Kagome reluctantly sat back down before Myouga continued, "The one called Bankotsu said that he wanted to send another of the men to the shrine to scout out more information. He wants to know how many people are there during the day, who lives on the premises and that sort of thing, before they make their move. He mentioned one named Suikotsu. He said that he was good for gathering information such as that."

"He has an easy way with people," Kagura interrupted. "He was a doctor until he killed a man with his bare hands."

"Why isn't he in prison?" Miroku asked.

"He was for a short time on manslaughter charges. They gave him a lenient sentence because of the extenuating circumstances, but they say he came out a very different man than the one that went in," Kagura informed them.

"Extenuating circumstances?" Sango questioned.

"He was treating a boy that had contracted AIDS. When the kid's father was informed of what was wrong with him, he went into such a rage to learn that his son was gay that he murdered his own child right in front of Suikotsu. The doctor snapped and killed the man. He then called the authorities and waited for them to come. He pled guilty and accepted his sentence and was stripped of his medical license. Bankotsu was waiting for him when he was released. Apparently they had served in the military together somewhere. His men were always getting into scrapes and needing to be patched up from bullet or knife wounds, and he needed a doctor that wouldn't ask questions. Suikotsu had no where else to go, so he accepted. They've been together ever since." Kagura fell silent.

They heard a tiny voice clearing his throat, and their attention was drawn back to Myouga. "Well, yes, and they were sending him to the shrine once he returned to Tokyo. Apparently a business acquaintance of Bankotsu had called and asked him to loan him the doctor for a few days, so he wasn't immediately available. Bankotsu was adamant with Naraku that he did not trust the others to go unnoticed and do only as instructed for the mission. They argued, but before I left the house they had agreed they would wait for his return. He isn't expected until later this week."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "So they're okay for now."

"Yes, I'm certain that they are," Myouga reassured her. "But there is something else that you should also be aware of."

"And what would that be? Speak up, Jijii," InuYasha ordered.

"I don't think that Naraku character is entirely human," the tiny youkai answered.

"What?" the others asked together.

"Well, it's just his blood and his aura," Myouga paused and wiped his brow.

"Aura? He didn't have one," Kagura argued.

"Not when he's awake – he does a fair job of hiding it. No, it was when he was asleep it became noticeable," the flea responded.

"Are you saying that he isn't human or what?" InuYasha interrupted.

Myouga answered, "I'm saying that I think he was, but that he's discovered some of the old dark magic and used it to make a pact with either one or more youkai."

"Is that really possible?" Sango asked softly, wondering who or _what_ they were really dealing with.

"I haven't seen anyone attempt it in centuries, but I'm afraid it is. The difficulty would have been finding the lower youkai willing to go along with it. There are very few left. However, upon completing the spell with even one, it would become somewhat easier to find other youkai to include, even if it were against their will. And if he is using such a spell, it's also quite conceivable that he is much older than he appears. Every time he finds another youkai to assimilate, it will make him look much younger again. Without him revealing the truth, there is no way to know if he has been doing this for five years or five hundred." Myouga fell silent.

"Is it possible for him to… assimilate… higher level youkai?" Kagura asked hesitantly.

"If he became powerful enough, he might attempt to do so," Myouga confirmed. "The more powerful the youkai he can absorb, the stronger he will become. It can become a never-ending cycle."

Sango questioned, "So why is he after the Shikon no Tama?"

"I never heard him say, but perhaps the Lady Kagome could give us more information?" Myouga suggested.

Kagome frowned. "It's like I told you before – the Sacred Jewel is supposed to have the ability to grant any wish. It can also be tainted by evil. The wish doesn't have to be for good… That was why it was originally brought to the shrine for safe-keeping. My great-grandmother was very young at the time, but was supposed to have the most spiritual power seen in a miko for many generations. I just never really believed in any of that stuff. "

"How would he even have found out about it? I don't understand how he was led to my family to begin with. It had not been in our possession for so long, and they were careful to not leave any records." Sango looked perplexed.

"I have an idea," Kagura offered. "Naraku was enthralled with the old legends of youkai and their abilities. He was always going to the libraries of temples or universities and going through their oldest records for information. He'd even go so far as to register as a university student to gain access to restricted materials. He never had any trouble getting in since often the smaller colleges held many of the ancient scrolls and journals from their region and did not have the competition for enrollment that the larger ones did. Plus, since he had access to a lot of cash, he could make whatever donation was necessary if they gave him any trouble, and they had something he thought he might want to see. In the end, he'd always get what he wanted. Somewhere, in some of those records, was information about the jewel."

"Do you believe the Shikon no Tama has the power that they say?" Myouga asked.

Sango answered, "I don't know, but I wouldn't want to find out by someone like Naraku getting his hands on it. There must be a good reason why it has been protected all of these centuries."

"Should I at least call Mama or Jii-chan and let them know what's going on?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

InuYasha placed his hand over hers. "You know how your grandfather is. If he gets too upset and nervous, it'll probably make things worse." He looked up to meet his brother's eyes. "Maybe Sesshomaru can increase and keep the guard number up until this is all resolved."

"It will be done." The Daiyoukai stood and pulled out his cell phone. He was already on it as he left them to make his calls.

**ooo000ooo**

Naraku had spent the day researching information on the Higurashis and their shrine. Among other things, he had found the announcement of the engagement of the daughter, Kagome, to the hanyou who was the half brother of the director of the National Art Museum. That article so kindly informed him about her entire family, so he now knew that she lived at the shrine with her grandfather, mother and younger brother. He continued looking, searching for pictures that were still available from the affair. He stopped when his eyes landed on one taken during the opening of the pottery exhibition at the art gallery. "I don't believe it," he said to no one in particular. "_You_ – so where _are_ you hiding?" She wasn't identified, but he would recognize that face anywhere – _Sango_.

"Kohaku!" Naraku called out. "Come see what I've discovered."

The boy entered the room so silently that he didn't hear him. "Yes, Uncle Naraku?"

"Look what your sister was doing while you were locked away. It appears she was having a good time while you were rotting away in that hospital." Naraku chuckled softly as he pointed to the computer screen.

"Sister," the boy whispered. "Where?"

"That's the million dollar question, but when we find her, you'll be the first to know," Naraku informed him. "I know you can't wait to be reunited with her."

"I…" Kohaku dropped his head and stared at the floor. "She doesn't want to see me. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes, well, we don't really care what she wants, do we? It is what _you_ want that is important. We will make her see the error of her ways. You can run along now." Naraku turned back to his computer and continued his research. It was amazing what was available through the internet, once you had an idea of what to look for.

Kohaku made his way silently back to his room. Did his sister really hate him so much? It looked like she had moved on with her life without a second thought of him. Then again, considering what they'd told him he had done, he couldn't blame her. He still could not clearly remember what had happened that day, other than flashes that sometimes came to him when he was asleep. The most vivid picture was of the red paint that seemed to be everywhere. It covered the walls and the floors; it even stained the wooden furniture the men had been working on. He would see himself lifting something and then he would abruptly wake up, usually covered in sweat. The teenager sighed. It would be easier to face what he had done if he could remember even part of it. Right now it was difficult to believe he could have committed such a crime. Could he really have killed those people? Apparently his sister believed he had. She had not only moved but had changed her name so she couldn't be found.

Dr. Tsukino at the hospital used to tell him that Sango had called to check on him. She was worried about him and wanted him to get better. But then he left, and Kohaku had that new doctor instead. Dr. Kuromotou informed him that it had all been a lie, and it wasn't right for them to get his hopes up like that. He said that his sister had washed her hands of him a long time ago and wanted nothing more to do with him. It had crushed him to find that the elder sister he'd looked up to had disowned and discarded him like an old used piece of furniture. When Naraku came to take him away, he didn't even argue. He knew the man wasn't really his uncle, but it seemed like no one else wanted him. So instead of saying anything to the hospital staff, he simply walked out the door with him. And so, here he was.

He noticed that the door to Kanna's room was ajar and softly knocked on it. "Come," he heard from inside.

"Kanna?" he questioned softly as he pushed the door open and entered.

"Who else would be here," she snapped back.

"I… never mind," Kohaku said as he started to back out.

The young youkai closed the book she was reading and sighed. "What is it, Kohaku?"

He timidly entered her room. "Do you miss your sister? Do you ever think she might come back?"

"I don't know if she's dead or alive," Kanna answered. "I couldn't blame her for leaving me here if she is alive, though. I wasn't very nice to her."

Kohaku sat down in a chair. "They said I tried to kill mine."

"I might have killed mine. If I didn't, I hurt her really bad. She had been attempting to help me, but I went and did that. I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me until it was too late. And then we moved, so I don't know if she could find me if she wanted to." Kanna fell silent.

"I hadn't thought about that," Kohaku whispered.

"What do you mean?" the youkai questioned.

The boy stared at his hands in his lap. "My sister knew where I was when I was in the hospital. Once I left, she wouldn't know where to find me if she wanted to. Then again, after what they said I did, I couldn't blame her if she never wished to see me again."

Kanna responded, "I don't really understand humans all that much, but I always hear them say that 'blood is thicker than water.' I never even tried to understand that until Kagura disappeared. I may have been jealous of her, but she's still my sister, and I wish I could see her again. I've had a lot of time to think about that sitting around here and waiting. Do you have any idea what Naraku is looking for?"

"Some jewel that will give him unlimited power - I do remember that much from before. He wanted me to help him find it. I guess he still does, or at least that's the only reason I can figure out why he got me out of the hospital where I was," Kohaku offered.

"Why were you in a hospital? You don't look sick," the void youkai asked.

"They said I killed a bunch of people, including my father and everyone who worked for him. That was when I tried to kill my sister, but apparently I failed. I just can't believe I could do such a thing, but I was found at the scene with an axe in my hand. Sango somehow stopped me and then passed out. I just wish I could remember…" his voice trailed away.

Kanna shuddered. She remembered the photos that Naraku had used to threaten her with. "I wish I knew if Kagura was alive or dead."

"At least I know mine is alive. Naraku just showed me a picture of her at some party. He said that he was going to find her for me," the boy said.

"For you or for himself?" Kanna questioned. "If he's trying to find her, he must want something from her. I learned too late that he cares for no one other than himself."

"What about that Kikyou woman?" Kohaku asked softly. "He seems to like her."

Kanna shook her head. "He's using her, just like he used me."

"What does he want with us?" Kohaku questioned. "Why does he keep us here?"

"He keeps me in case Kagura shows up. As long as I'm alive, she'll do as he asks. Why don't you just leave? What's keeping you here?" the young void youkai asked.

Kohaku sighed. "I have nowhere else to go. And since I can't remember killing Father and his workers, I'm afraid to. What if I hurt someone else? Naraku is the only one that knows what I did that doesn't seem to be scared of me."

Kanna had no doubt that was true, but since Naraku was the reason the boy had killed those people, he had no reason to be afraid of him.

"Do you ever think we'll see any of our family again?" Kohaku had moved to stare out of the window.

"I don't know, Kohaku. I don't know."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**Feudal Association News**

The Feudal Association is currently accepting nominations through Monday, September 15th. This group is different from others in that you can nominate both InuYasha fanfiction and fanart. It's also different because if you place, your banner is a piece of original fanart donated for that category. The group is a lot of fun and pretty laid back. The two mods are inufan625and InuGrrrl. You can find information at /fa/index.html on current nominations, rules, categories, the ineligible list, etc. To join, go to groups./group/FeudalAssociation/.

That said, thanks so much to Quirkyslayer for the nomination of "Ghost Busting, Feudal Style" to the Best Oneshot category. I also appreciate landofthekwt's attempt to nominate "White Ribbon" for Best Comedy, but it was ineligible.


	38. Best Laid Plans

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

The results of the voting for the Feudal Association are in. "Gone Wrong" placed second in the Best Humorous Fiction category, and "Ghost Busting, Feudal Style" placed third in the Best Oneshot category. Thanks again to everyone who either nominated or voted for one of my fics. If you are not a member of the Feudal Association and would like to join, you can do so at groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/group/FeudalAssociation. The Feudal Association homepage is at www.feudal-pulpfiction(dot)net/fa.

Nominations for the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild are about to begin for the Third Quarter of 2008 (July – September). If you are not a member of the IYFG and would like to participate, you can join at groups(dot)yahoo(dot).com/group/iyfanguild/. For more information, please visit inuyashafanguild(dot)com.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 37: Best Laid Plans (Warning: some Yaoi)**

Naraku was a patient man, but even his was wearing thin. Suikotsu was supposed to have been back over a week earlier, and yet he still had not returned. Bankotsu refused to send any of his other men to the shrine, and looking them over, Naraku could understand why. All of them stuck out like a sore thumb in one way or another. He'd thought about going himself, but he really didn't like to get involved any more until he had to – especially since he wanted to be completely unknown and be a complete surprise when he eventually did visit the shrine. He wanted to go there only once and that was when his plan was in place to retrieve the Shikon no Tama, which would grant his greatest wish. He'd been working so carefully on his wish, too, and was certain he finally had it worded perfectly. The more he had thought about it, the more he realized that the simpler it was, the more likely it was to be granted. He scowled and pushed his empty glass aside as he waited for Bankotsu to return. The mercenary had called earlier and said he was on his way back.

Bankotsu wasn't sure how he was going to explain this. He had gone to fetch his doctor back but was returning empty handed. He was not looking forward to facing Naraku, but he knew it had to be done. It was with trepidation that he entered the house and climbed the stairs to where he knew he would find the boss waiting.

"Well, where is he?" Naraku demanded when Bank crested the top of the stairs.

The leader of the Seven sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. "He refused to come."

Naraku stood up so abruptly his chair fell over. "What! What do you mean, 'he refused to come'?"

"Just that - he refused to leave. I couldn't exactly drag him back because there were too many witnesses," Bankotsu informed him as he walked over and set upright the fallen chair.

Naraku sat back down. "You didn't say where he is."

"At an orphanage," replied the mercenary.

"How the fuck did he end up there? I thought he had gone to patch up some gang member," Naraku commented, his mind already considering other possibilities to find out what he wanted.

Bankotsu was uneasy. He knew Naraku could and would kill him at the drop of a hat. "He was actually on his way back here a couple of days earlier than he originally thought he would be able to return. Do you remember the day that bus went off the bridge and into the river? Well, he saw it happen. He jumped in and pulled out the kids that couldn't get out, performed CPR on a couple of them that had stopped breathing, and then saved the life of the driver who would have bled to death. The kids were all from an orphanage and in the custody of the state. They asked him to accept the open position for a doctor there when they found out he didn't really have a job or a home."

"He doesn't have a medical license any more! They can't do that!" Naraku roared.

"They were so impressed by his actions that his case is being reviewed. He'll probably have his license to practice back by the end of the month. In the meantime, they're giving him room and board. I tried, but I could not convince him to return with me. Treating children was always his passion." Bankotsu fell silent and waited for the chips to fall where they may.

Naraku actually sighed. "I thought your counterpart might have made the doctor a better offer, and it could be taken care of in the usual manner. There would be no reason for him to stay if the person who was hiring him was dead. Killing a known thug would probably have gone unnoticed, but we probably couldn't say the same for an orphanage full of children."

Bank shook his head. "No sir, we couldn't. That's why I didn't argue with him too much in front of anyone – I didn't want to draw attention to myself. You know, I could go back to the shrine if I had to. It's been long enough that maybe the old man wouldn't remember me."

Naraku shook his head. "No, I've been thinking about an alternative plan just in case." He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. "I hate fucking voicemail," he muttered under his breath. Then sounding as cheerful as he could, he said, "Kikyou, give me a call when you get this. I need for you to check on something for me. In fact, I may need for you to meet up with Bankotsu since he really understands the details more fully than I do. Thanks, love." Naraku turned the phone off and set it back down. "You agree she would be a suitable choice?"

The mercenary scratched his chin. "As long as no one there knows who she is. It might not be good for a former girlfriend to run into the current fiancée."

"You'll just have to make certain that doesn't happen." Naraku moved to the desk that held the computer and sat down, turning his back to Bankotsu.

Frowning, Bank headed back downstairs to his office.

**ooo000ooo **

"Kagome, I insist on walking you home. In fact, Souta should have stayed," InuYasha said as he finished putting everything away. "I wish we could just go in and grab Naraku and get Kanna and Kohaku back for Kagura and Sango."

Kagome sighed and waited. It was Thursday evening and classes were over. Secretly she was glad the hanyou was walking her home. They'd all been on edge since they'd found out Naraku was certain the jewel was at the shrine. However, like Sesshomaru said, they couldn't just storm the house he was holed up in with no real reason. The majority of those there were human, and they would need a reason to go in. Legally, Kanna was of age and there of her own free will – or at least she was the last time Kagura saw her. The hospital had released Kohaku to Naraku, and he had gone with him willingly. The Daiyoukai had checked with his contacts in the local police department, and there were no warrants of any kind out for the men in Naraku's employ. In addition, they had cleaned up so well after themselves when they abandoned the mountain hideout that there was no evidence of any kind as to who had murdered the household occupants and then lived there for who knows how long. All they could do right now was to wait for Naraku to make his move. Then they would have a reason to go after him. Unfortunately, it looked like he would have to prove himself to be a threat, first.

"Kagome?" InuYasha had gently grasped her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Are you all right?"

The miko cupped his face and pulled it to hers for a soft kiss. "Yeah, I was just thinking about everything is all. It's so hard just waiting for something to happen."

The hanyou rubbed the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "I know, but it's what we have to do for now. We'll just have to be prepared the best we can. I think we'll have to talk to Souta again and remind him not to run off on his own. We don't know how much they know about your family and your routines. The bastard has already grabbed two younger siblings. It's worked for him before, so there's no reason for him not to consider trying it again."

Kagome's heart jumped in her chest. "I didn't think about that. Maybe you had better be the one to talk to him. He listens to you more than anyone. At least Sango let Miroku drive her home even though she has Kirara with her. Those two are getting along really well, don't you think?"

"I have to admit that I never thought I would see Miroku settle for one woman, but I think it would kill him if anything happened to her. He really has changed since she showed up here," InuYasha commented. "And I'll talk to Souta if you think it would do more good than you or your mom or the old man. I have to admit the kid has hardly ever given me any trouble – even with the normal stuff for a boy his age."

That made the miko giggle. "That's because he worships the ground you walk on. He can't wait for us to be married so you'll be his brother-in-law. He loves you, you know."

"I'm glad someone does." The hanyou couldn't help but to smirk.

Kagome playfully slapped his chest. "You know what I mean. Come on. We'd better go if you want to see if Mama has any supper left."

**ooo000ooo **

"Thanks so much for bringing me home, Miroku," Sango said softly. "Would you like to come up for a few minutes?"

Kirara meowed in agreement.

Miroku almost said no, but then decided under the circumstances it might be a good idea. "Yes, I think I will make sure you are safely inside."

He had come around to open the car door for her. Once Kirara had hopped down from her lap, he extended his hand to help her out of the vehicle.

They were silent as they walked side by side though Miroku allowed Sango to go through the door held open by the attendant ahead of him and then followed her to the elevator with Kirara leading the way. He couldn't help but to chuckle. "She knows where home is, doesn't she?"

Sango smiled as she reached down to drag her fingers across the two-tail cat's back. "She should. She did decide she wanted to live with me, and I'm happy she did."

Kirara twitched her tails and looked up at Sango, mewing as if in agreement.

"I'd say she's happy with the arrangement, too," Miroku suggested.

"That's what she said." Sango bent over and scooped the cat up in her arms as the elevator doors opened.

He just smiled and shook his head as he followed her on.

**ooo000ooo **

Kikyou looked uneasily at the blinking phone. She had been home when it rang, but when she saw the number on the Caller ID, she'd decided to let it go to voice mail. Currently she was wishing that she still had an answering machine to screen calls, rather than it going to the telephone system's voice mail where she had to call in to retrieve her messages. Bankotsu had his own phone line with a different number, so she was certain it really was Naraku calling her. Coming to the conclusion she probably shouldn't let it wait any longer, she picked up the phone, selected "speaker" and then hit the speed dial for voice mail. After listening to the message, she decided to save it. Taking a deep breath, the real estate agent decided she might as well call him and get it over with. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he wanted her to meet with Bankotsu. She'd been kind of itching for an excuse to see the man again – one that didn't involve Naraku's sexual games. Scrolling down to his number on the list, she punched "call" and waited for him to answer.

"Yes," she heard on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Babe, I'm calling like you asked. What's up?" Kikyou asked innocently.

"Where have you been?" Naraku demanded. "You said you'd be here to service my every need."

"I was out looking at property. I don't know if you tried my cell phone or not, but there wasn't a good connection out where I was. I'm sorry I missed your call, but I do have other clients," Kikyou reminded him. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to find out some information. I'd like for you to meet with Bankotsu so he can give you the details. Do you have a problem with that?" Naraku challenged.

"No, Naraku, not at all. In fact, I'm available this evening if he is. Did you want me to come there?" she asked.

"I'll have him call you to make the arrangements." Click. The line went dead.

Kikyou stared at the phone in her hand. "I wonder what that was all about?" Shrugging her shoulders, she sat down in front of her computer to go through her email until Bankotsu called.

Naraku was irritated with the impertinence of his agent, but he needed her help, so it would not benefit him to do anything about it at the minute. Using the intercom button on the phone, he called down to Bankotsu's office. It only took a couple of buzzes for the mercenary to answer.

"Yes, Boss?"

"She said she can see you tonight. Take care of it," Naraku ordered and closed the line before Bankotsu could even respond.

The hired killer started to say "Yes, Sir," but then realized the intercom was dead already. Finding Kikyou's business card, he set it on the desk and dialed her number.

Kikyou smiled this time when she saw the number pop up on the Caller ID. "Hey, Bank, what can I do for you?" she asked in as sultry a voice as she could manage over the phone.

"It would be best if I met with you in person so I can explain what Naraku is looking for. You're available tonight?" Bankotsu asked as he scratched his thigh.

"For you I am. Did you want me to come to you, or do you want to meet somewhere away from there?" Kikyou asked, hopeful he'd want to meet her anywhere but Naraku's house.

"We'll have less distractions elsewhere, I think," he said as he considered where might be a good place. "Any suggestions?"

Kikyou still didn't trust any of them enough to bring them home with her, but she really did have a large piece of property she was responsible for where cell phones didn't work very well. "I think I know just the place." She proceeded to give him the address and directions. "Do you think you can find it?"

The mercenary grinned as he located it on the map, since he was pretty certain she didn't have plans to kill him and hide his body. "That should be satisfactory." He glanced at his watch. "Is 7:00 all right?"

"That's perfect. I'd say call me if you get lost, but the cell service out there really sucks," she responded.

"Don't worry, I'll find you," Bankotsu answered as his hand moved from his thigh to his crotch.

"I'll see you at 7:00, then," Kikyou confirmed.

"Count on it," he answered before hanging up the phone.

He was thinking about his meeting and everything he needed to tell her while absent-mindedly rubbing his thickening cock. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his office door quietly click shut. Spinning his chair around, he found himself facing a grinning Jakotsu.

"Need some help with that?" his very gay underling asked.

Bankotsu furrowed his brow and looked at his watch.

"Hot date tonight?" Jakotsu pressed.

"More of a briefing," Bank answered.

Jakotsu surmised, "That you hope will turn into a _de-briefing_, maybe? I'm just saying because of the condition you seem to be in… it'd be a shame to let it go."

"It seems like you do owe me one," the leader said as he stood to unfasten his belt and then his jeans. He pushed them along with his briefs down to his ankles and sat back down. He sighed in relief at his stiff cock being released from its prison.

"Honey, for you, I'd do it anyway," Jakotsu said as he fell to his knees in front of him.

Bankotsu sighed, leaned back and closed his eyes and he felt the warm mouth engulf him. First the gay man swirled his tongue around the swollen head, taking time to tease the slit at the top before circling again. Then, sealing his lips around the cock, he applied suction and sucked, slowly moving down the shaft before coming back up and repeating the process. When he heard Bank start to pant, he wrapped his hand around the base and squeezed, moving up and down as his mouth did the same. He continued to pick up speed and apply pressure until he felt the hot salty liquid hit the back of his throat as his leader groaned in relief.

"All better now?" Jakotsu asked as he backed away and stood.

"Thanks, buddy. I was thinking about how uncomfortable that drive was going to be if I had a hard-on the entire way," Bankotsu responded.

"Always glad to help, though I know you'd really rather have a hot wet pussy to put it in," he commented off-handedly.

"That may be true, but I have to admit that you're a not too distant second," Bank admitted. "Sorry I don't have time to repay the favor."

Jakotsu shook his head. "Like I said, I owed you, and besides, I'm going out tonight. I found a gay bar with the most delicious men. And since you won't let me cut them up, much less kill them, they're there again when I return. I've started to look forward to it. I never thought I'd want to be with the same man twice – other than with you, Bank Baby. Of course before we were in that prison, you'd never let me do even that for you."

"Yeah, it's amazing what you can learn to put up with when you have no other alternative, isn't it? But I have to admit, I do still prefer the curves of a woman. And they're so easy to manipulate once you've had sex with them. It's like they think you love them or something," Bankotsu speculated as he pulled his briefs and jeans back into place.

"Well, I'm afraid I wouldn't know anything about that. I'd better get going before all of the hot guys are taken. I hope your meeting goes well," Jakotsu said as he pulled the door open.

"So do I," Bankotsu responded. "Have a good time tonight."

Jakotsu grinned. "Don't worry, I will. You do the same, and I'll see you later."

Bank picked his car keys up off of the desk. "Ready or not, Kikyou, here I come."

_To be continued…_


	39. Second Chances

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 38: Second Chances (Warnings: Lime & Lemon)**

Miroku made the now familiar walk with Sango from the elevator to her apartment. Kirara had run ahead of them and was sitting and waiting patiently by the door.

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes?" she asked.

"All right," Miroku responded. "But I can't stay long. We both have class tomorrow."

Sango giggled as she unlocked and opened the door. "That would create a stir, wouldn't it? If we came in together?"

"Not the right kind, I'm afraid," he said as he followed her in and removed his shoes. "I have to admit that I've never been so anxious for a semester to be over."

Sango blushed and looked at the floor. "Me, too."

"At least it's not much longer," he commented as he moved past her and then swept through her apartment. "Everything looks okay."

"Thank you." Sango looked up at him, grateful for his company. "Do you really have to go?"

Miroku looked down at her and unexpectedly found his mouth crashing down on hers as his hands cupped her face.

Sango closed her eyes and parted her lips enough to allow him to explore her mouth, sucking on his tongue and pulling it in. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands up and down his back until they came to rest at his waist. She had to stop herself from allowing her hand to travel to the front of his jeans which were starting to jut forward from the bulge beneath the zipper.

For the first time, Miroku allowed his hands to roam across Sango's back. The few times he had kissed her before he had always tried to keep them fairly still and confined to areas that he considered safe territory. However, all thought of that was gone as they moved from her face to her shoulders and then downward. Before he realized it, one hand was tracing the scar on her back, feeling the hardness of the ridges created by the scar tissue and the crevice that still remained over her scapula. He heard a gasp as Sango abruptly pulled away.

"Sango?" he questioned quietly, aware that her eyes were filling with tears. "What's wrong?"

"You… you think I'm a freak, don't you? You just feel sorry for me," she uttered, her voice choking as she tried not to cry.

"I… I…" Miroku was too stunned to respond.

She turned away from him. "I knew it. It was too good to be true. Just leave."

"Does… does… does it hurt?"

"What?" Sango said as she spun around to face him. "What did you say?"

"I … I… does it hurt… I'm sorry, Sango, I didn't mean… I just got carried away at the feeling of you in my arms," Miroku responded quietly. "I'm afraid I hurt you."

"You don't think…" her voice trailed away as she turned away from him once again.

"Sango," Miroku said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "I know I've never really seen it, but I know you have a terrible scar. I'm sorry I upset you, but I can't help to wonder how it might affect you. Does it hurt when I touch it? Does it ever hurt when you work out at the dojo? Does it hurt if you try to sleep on your back? Does it ever keep you awake at night? Will you have to have any more surgeries? I'm sorry; I just want to know."

Sango sighed heavily and then surprised them both. She turned her back to him, reached down to grab the hem of her shirt, and then pulled it up and over her head. She tossed it aside, leaving her standing clad in her bra.

"Sango?"

"You should see it for yourself before we get too carried away. If you want to run, I'll understand," she said softly. "It's not a pretty sight." She took a step backwards towards him. "You can touch it – it doesn't hurt any more."

Miroku was stunned at the amount of damage that remained even after the numerous surgeries and skin grafts he knew she must have undergone to mend the area. There was a clear impression from where the sharp blade of the axe had connected, though it had not been a clean strike. It had come in at an angle and then bounced off of the bone, causing it to strip away a large amount of flesh and skin in the process. He could see where the muscles had been torn and then repaired. The rough, hardened, reddened flesh was a sharp contrast to the smoothness of her creamy skin that covered the rest of her back. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch it. He rested his left hand on her shoulder while his right traced where the damage was the worst. He felt her shudder under his touch as he imprinted to memory what horror she must have gone through, especially with the knowledge it was her only brother that had done it. He was also amazed at how strong she must have been to not only survive it, but to recover and continue on with her life. As devastating as it was for him to learn he was unwanted as a child, it was nothing compared to what she had been through. Wanting only to hold her and comfort her, he found himself wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against him. He kissed her shoulder and said, "I can't believe it doesn't hurt you any more. You must be so strong."

Realizing that she was wrapped in his strong arms and that he had not run screaming out of the door, Sango leaned back against his firm frame. "Sometimes it does," she admitted. "It's mostly when I've been dreaming, though, and reliving the attack. That's when I feel the sharp pain, reminding me that I'll probably always have this scar. Other times it's from when I overdo it, and it's just the muscle strain. At least when it's that kind of pain, I know I'll get better and be stronger." She turned in his arms so that she could wrap hers around him as well. "Thank you for staying. I've been so afraid to let you see it for fear that it would change everything, and you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"I hope I'm not so shallow – at least not anymore," he said before he leaned over to capture her lips again. He allowed his hands to roam freely and this time found his fingers following her bra to where it was hooked. He didn't even think about what he was doing as he popped it free and then moved his right hand to her chest and cupped her breast. He rolled her hardened nipple under his palm as his other hand reached down cover the swell of her buttock and pull her against him. He was still plundering her mouth when he felt her hand brush across the front of his jeans and then began to rub his growing erection. That jolted him to his senses.

They pulled apart, gasping for air. Miroku wrapped his arms back around her and was panting as he whispered into her ear, "We need to stop before we can't. You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Sango suddenly realized where her hand was and moved it back to his hip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I'm so sorry."

Miroku cupped her chin in his hand and gently tipped her face upwards to give her a chaste kiss. "Don't be. Don't be sorry, and don't say you didn't mean it. I know I did – we have to wait only a little longer. I'd better go before I can't control myself."

Sango nodded in understanding. She felt like her entire body was on fire with desire. "I understand. I guess it's another cold shower for me."

"You mean I'm not the only one who has to resort to that?" Miroku asked, lightening the mood.

"Kiss me and go before I lock you in and tell Kirara to guard the door," Sango ordered.

"I love a woman that takes control," Miroku said before he kissed her.

Sango grinned. "I'll remember that for later."

"In the meantime, you'd better cover up or I'll never get out of here." Miroku smirked.

Sango looked down at her bare chest and squealed.

"I'm going, I'm going." Miroku was grinning as the door closed behind him, and he headed towards the elevator. What a pleasant vision to end his evening with.

**ooo00000ooo**

Kikyou was starting to become a little anxious as she paced back and forth in the gravel road behind her car. She was thinking about driving to a location where she could get better cell reception to call Bankotsu when she finally saw dust kicked up from where another vehicle had left the main road. She relaxed as a silver Toyota Land Cruiser drove up with Bank behind the wheel.

The vehicle pulled up behind hers and came to a stop. The mercenary jumped out and closed the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting. It took longer to get here than I anticipated, plus I had an unexpected meeting with one of my men before I left."

"I'm just glad you were able to find it. I had to come out here anyway. I hope you don't mind that it's a little out of the way," she said.

Bank grinned. "And very private from what I can tell. Is there a house out here or just the property?"

"Just the land. There used to be a house but it's been torn down. It wasn't built to current standards, and the last earthquake shook it apart." The agent moved forward to lean against the hood of his car. "Now, can you tell me what was so important that Naraku wanted you to discuss with me?"

"You cut right to the chase, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know how long it may take or how involved it may be, or if you have other plans," she answered.

"How about we sit down since this may take a few minutes. The back seat of my car is pretty comfortable if you don't mind," Bankotsu suggested.

"Let me get my bottle of water. The dust has made me thirsty," she said before following him and then joining him in the back seat. "So, what's up?"

Bank couldn't help but to grin. That was a loaded question if ever he heard one. "Naraku wants to find out more about the Higurashi shrine, but I don't dare send any of my men since they wouldn't know how to behave or would stand out like a sore thumb. He wanted to see if you would go and look around for him and maybe find out what the priest knows about this Sacred Jewel he's looking for."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. That girl that's marrying the hanyou has seen me. What if she recognizes me?" Kikyou asked. She'd done a lot of things, but spying wasn't really one of them.

"Well, we know the kid is of the age he should be in school every day, and the girl is going to the University according to what we've found. We don't know what her schedule is, though. She also apparently spends a lot of time at the dojo where she helps teach. It sounds like she's gone more than she is there. If you went on a weekday during the middle of the day, chances are she won't be there, and the boy should be in school. We really just need for you to find out when they're there, who staffs the place when they aren't, and that kind of thing. It shouldn't take you long." The mercenary fell silent.

Kikyou questioned, "How fast does he want this information? I'll have to work something out around my appointments I already have scheduled."

Bank answered, "The sooner the better. He's becoming impatient, which is never a good thing."

"I was surprised when he didn't want me to come over tonight. I got the feeling that I'd displeased him somehow," Kikyou pondered.

"Are you disappointed that you had to meet me instead?" the hired killer asked.

The agent smiled. "No, actually I was glad. And I was relieved to not have to go to the house and that you were willing to meet me out here. I have to confess I enjoyed our last encounter together."

"You did, did you?" Bankotsu said as he scooted next to her.

"It was nice to be treated as a woman and not just some sex toy," she admitted as she leaned against him.

He slipped his hand inside of her blouse and pushed her bra up. He bent over to pull her nipple into his mouth while her hand found his crotch and begin to rub. As he slurped loudly on her breast, he moved his hand down to her thigh and pushed her skirt up. He felt her shift her position to spread her legs further apart for him as he reached under her thong to rub between her folds. He released her breast with a pop. "You're already hot for me, aren't you?" he rasped as he discovered she was already dripping.

"Aren't you?" she responded as she slid her hand inside of his boxers to grasp his hardened flesh.

"I thought you were Naraku's woman," he questioned as she worked to free him from the bonds of his clothing.

"That was before he started sharing me. I'm not so sure what to think of him any more. What do you think?" Kikyou said as she helped pull off his jeans and then quickly divested herself of her skirt and thong. She lay back and spread her legs before she tugged him forward.

Bankotsu moved over her body and entered her in one sure thrust. "I think he liked what he saw and went after what he wanted."

"He's used to always getting what he wants, isn't he?" Kikyou asked. "Oh, gods, right there. Harder, Bank."

The mercenary leaned over to pull her nipple back into his mouth as he fucked her hard and fast. He knew she was smart, and maybe if they worked together, they could both survive whatever Naraku had planned. For the more he saw of the man, the more he felt he'd be just another dead body when it was all over. Naraku demanded loyalty from everyone around him but gave none in return.

He moved over to her other breast to give it the same attentions as he hammered into her. She had one foot braced on the headrest of the front seat and the other leg bent and resting against the back seat. His thighs were starting to burn at the angle he was at, but gods she felt so good. She looked so sexy with her eyes closed and her face flushed with her black hair spilling around her in disarray. She had reached down between them to pleasure herself as he slid in and out of her.

"Arrrrrgh," she cried out as her buttocks rose off of the car seat as she came. "Don't stop!"

The feelings of her channel fluttering around him and drawing him further in was all he needed to reach his release. He exploded to fill her and then collapsed on top of her. "Damn, Kikyou, that was good."

He felt her hands running up and down his back. "It was, wasn't it? You're so much better than your boss," she added.

"Don't tell him that or we'll both meet an early end," Bankotsu said rather seriously.

Kikyou met his eyes and studied him for a minute. "You're serious, aren't you? What if I said I don't really want to spy on the Higurashi Shrine?"

Bank was silent for a minute before he answered, "If I were you I'd do it, at least once so you can make a report. You don't really want to piss off Naraku. He doesn't take 'no' for an answer when it's something he really wants."

"Do I report to you, or to him?" she asked. "It might not be so bad if I could see you again."

"I don't know what he has planned. I suppose it depends on what you find out. He insisted that I handle this meeting tonight, so maybe he'll do the same for the next. If I act like I don't really want to, he'll be more likely to demand that I meet you again. Of course, he may have another fuck fest planned for your next meeting with him. I've never known a guy that likes to watch as much as he does," Bank mused.

"I'll admit that after he had me fuck you while he watched, I was afraid that next he was going to have me fuck all of your men. I don't know that I'd be up to that. Even I have my limits," she stated.

"Well, you wouldn't have to worry about Jakotsu at least. You're not his type." Bank couldn't help but to laugh.

"What do you mean, I'm not his type. Most men would consider it quite a conquest to fuck me," Kikyou stated indignantly.

The mercenary was shaking his head. "What I mean is you're not a guy – Jak is as gay as they come. He'd consider it some kind of horrible torture if he was forced to fuck a woman."

"Oh," she said, rather embarrassed at her outburst. "So you'll find out and let me know what the plan is?"

"Yes, though right now it's to fuck you senseless in case we don't have this opportunity again. I want to enjoy it while I can," Bank answered.

"In that case, you want to put this seat down so we have more room?"

"Good idea."

_To be continued…_

********************************

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

The IYFG is in the nomination process for the third quarter of 2008 (July – September) and seconding began Sunday, October 26. Thank you very much to **dreaming_trees, landofthekwt, knittingknots, kmoaton, Kryptoinuyasha, and ktshabatie** for the nominations, seconds, or even the attempt to nominate or second the following:

_**Minoue**_** - Best Characterization (InuYasha), Best AU/AR, and Best Serial**

**Gone Wrong - Best Short Short**

**Wash Away the Pain – Best Vignette**

Seconding continues through Tuesday, November 4th. Voting will be held from November 16th through November 26th. For a complete list of current nominations, check the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild Website at http://inuyashafanguild (dot) com. Good luck to everyone!


	40. Kiss & Tell

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 39: Kiss and Tell**

Sango was nervous as she approached her counselor's door early Friday morning. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing or not, but she felt that she had to warn someone. She knocked softly and then pushed the door open when she heard, "Enter."

"Why Sango, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Kaede asked as she rose from her chair. "Have you changed your mind about your courses next semester?"

Sango bowed and then straightened and shook her head in response. "I… I'm afraid that's not why I came. I wanted…wanted to speak with you about something else."

"Please, have a seat." Kaede indicated the chair near the desk. "You sound so serious. Is something wrong?"

Sango set her books down and then sat on the edge of the chair. She clasped her hands in her lap and looked down. "I don't know exactly how to tell you this."

The old counselor furrowed her brow. "It doesn't have anything to do with Sensei Miroku, does it?" She knew things were more serious between them than either was willing to admit.

Sango's head jerked up, and she shook it fervently. "No! He's been great; I mean, he's been a great help. I mean, well, no, it's not about him. I don't know what I'd do without him." She stopped and caught her breath. "Have you seen your daughter at all lately?"

It was Kaede's turn to look surprised. "What? Kikyou? What does she have to do with anything?"

"We think we've found the man responsible for what happened to my family," Sango said softly.

"What does that have to do with my daughter?" Kaede questioned.

Sango closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I should do, but I had to tell someone. We think she is involved with him."

Kaede sat back in her chair. "How?"

Sango really didn't want to tell this woman she respected that they had a witness who saw her daughter being fucked like an animal. After gathering her thoughts she said, "His name is Naraku, and he's an expert at manipulating people. He is really nothing but an evil man that uses whoever he has to in order to get what he wants. He killed a wealthy inventor and took all of his money and then needed to find another house to hide out in. In order to get the kind of property he needed, he had to find the right kind of real estate agent. Kikyou's name kept coming up."

"How do you know all of this? And if he's done what you say, why hasn't he been arrested?" Kaede asked.

"I can't tell you how I know what I know, but the information is reliable. He's very good at covering his tracks so he leaves no evidence. He also uses other people to do his dirty work, so if anyone gets caught, it's them, and he remains clear," Sango answered.

The counselor nodded in understanding. "Like what happened to your brother. But I don't understand how my daughter could be involved with such a man. Helping him buy a house doesn't make her guilty of anything."

"He's very handsome and very wealthy, and apparently very charming when you first meet him, or at least that's what I've been told by someone who knows him well," Sango said.

The pieces were starting to click into place, and this time it was Kaede who closed her eyes. "And he's not married, I presume."

Sango nodded. "I'm sorry, but I had to say something. He's left a lot of bodies in his wake, and I didn't want your only child to become one of them. I didn't know if there was some way for you to talk to her – to warn her. I don't know what happened between you, but maybe if you took the first step… I know I'd give anything to be able to talk to my father again. We didn't always agree, but I wouldn't want angry words to be the last ones we ever had."

The old woman sighed and fell silent, contemplating what Sango had said. The student anxiously stared at the floor, waiting to be told it was none of her business.

Kaede finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "Words of wisdom from one so young, but then you have been forced to grow up much faster than others your age. Tell me everything you can, and then I'll try to figure out how to handle it."

With a sigh of relief that she was being taken seriously, Sango began to tell Kaede everything she could about the evil man and what they thought were his plans.

**ooo000ooo**

"What do you mean, she can't do it until next week?" Naraku practically screeched. "I want that information!"

"Boss, she has other clients. She was already booked up today with a couple that flew in from Singapore just to meet with her. Kikyou is stuck with them all day showing properties. She can't do it over the weekend because there's too big a chance that the girl will be there and might recognize her. In fact, she says the boy might recognize her, too. She needs to go during the week when both the boy and the girl should be at school. The shrine is closed on Mondays, so she will go Tuesday if she can work it into her schedule. If not, she plans to go Wednesday. That was the best day for her to go midday, when hopefully only the old priest will be around. She knows this is important to you, but people will start asking questions if she ditches or postpones her meetings with other clients. Believe me, we discussed all of the possibilities, and this was the best plan."

Naraku sat back and willed himself to calm down. He did hire this man for his ability to plan in addition to his love of killing. "All right. Why don't you see if she is available for an outing Sunday, and take her to the National Art Center. There were pictures of _Sango_ there at that opening, and it's run by the hanyou's half brother. Why don't you find out if there is a connection? Kikyou knows a lot of people, and she used to date the half-breed, so maybe she knows someone there that can tell you something. I don't believe it was a coincidence that _she_ was at that gallery. It was an invitation only event."

Bankotsu nodded. "I'll put a call in to her, but don't expect her to call back before tonight. Remember, she's tied up for the entire day."

'_Tied up? I know how I'd _like_ to see her tied up,'_ Naraku thought as he dismissed the mercenary with a wave of his hand.

Bankotsu was thoughtful as he headed back down to the lower level. He didn't miss the vehemence in the man's voice when he mentioned Sango's name. Why was he so obsessed with her? What had she ever done to him? Was it because she had survived the attack that was supposed to kill her? They already knew the Sacred Jewel had long passed from her family's possession, so his fixation over her was beyond his understanding. He shook his head and returned his thoughts to more pleasant things. He already knew that Kikyou was available on Sunday, and he'd just been ordered to spend at least part of the day with her.

**ooo000ooo**

"Well, InuYasha, what should we do tonight?" Miroku asked. It was late Saturday afternoon, and everyone had cleared out for the day.

The hanyou growled in response.

"Now, now, don't take it out on me. It's not my fault finals are next week and the girls need to study. And I'm sure they are perfectly safe at the shrine with Sesshomaru's men and Kirara to watch over them. However, I've become accustomed to our Saturday night outings and have no desire to sit home and mope. I don't know about you, but I could use the distraction." Miroku was talking as he helped lock up the dojo.

"I've gotten so used to Kagome and Sango coming up with stuff they want to do…" InuYasha's voice trailed away.

Miroku walked over and clapped him in the back. "It's like old times - just you and me tonight." He pulled his hand away and scratched his chin. "Well, no, not exactly. I couldn't get you to hardly leave the property in the old days. That girl has done you a world of good. So think - what would you like to do?"

The hanyou knew he was right – if he stayed home he would just mope around and dwell on not having Kagome to keep him company. "I wouldn't mind some red meat."

"How about Ushikou Honten? I've heard some good things about it, and beef is their specialty. We can take the train and walk from the station," Miroku suggested.

InuYasha nodded in agreement. "That sounds okay. When you mentioned it for the four of us, they said 'TMI.'"

Miroku laughed. "Yes, they did consider knowing where the cow was born and raised along with the date it was killed as 'Too Much Information.' Once they found out how much about the meal was on the menu, they wouldn't go. I'll call and make the reservation."

He returned from the office and said, "We're on for 8:00. Let's go shower and change so we can be on our way."

"I don't suppose you asked Miroku for some hints about what will be on his final when he took you home the other night, did you?" Kagome asked, rubbing her forehead. "I can't believe how much we've covered!"

"Kagome! I wouldn't-" Sango protested.

"I was just kidding! I know you wouldn't do that – I was just hoping – a little." Kagome closed her book after stuffing a piece of paper in it to mark her spot. "I don't know about you, but I could use a break and something to eat."

Sango admitted, "I'm getting hungry, too. I think when we come back, I should study for my Morals class."

"Let's go downstairs and see what Mama left for us. I can stand going over my Elementary Pedagogy notes after dinner." Kagome stood and stretched. "It feels good just to stand."

Sango followed Kagome down the stairs. "So everyone went to the movies tonight?"

"There actually was a double-feature, and they went to dinner first. I think Mama was trying to give us some breathing room. He means well, but sometimes Souta doesn't know when to stop asking questions." She had opened the refrigerator and was rummaging through the contents. "How about some leftover Oden?"

"Sounds good to me," Sango responded. "So what do you think our guys are up to tonight?"

"If it were up to InuYasha, he'd probably holed up in the house with the television or a book. Miroku is probably trying to talk him into going out, though – probably somewhere they wouldn't go with us."

"Like one of those nightclubs?" Sango hesitantly asked.

Kagome actually laughed. "I don't think there's any way at all he'd get InuYasha into one of those places. If nothing else, they're too loud, and he certainly isn't interested in picking up any girls. You're not worried about Miroku, are you? Picking up girls, I mean."

Sango sighed. "No… I… I don't think so. But we're not engaged or anything like you are…"

Kagome pulled out a chair and sat at the table across from her friend. "Sango, we both know that a ring is only as good as the faithfulness of the two people involved, and I would be devoted to InuYasha with or without it, and he to me. You've learned that Miroku really isn't like what all of the rumors made him out to be. Or at least if he was, he isn't any more. I haven't seen him interested in another girl since you walked through the doors at the dojo. Before, it seemed like it was a new one every week. He's changed, and it's all because of you. I don't think you have anything to be worried about." Of course if she were really being truthful, Kagome would say it was more like a new girl every day, but figured Sango didn't need that much information.

Sango confessed, "I let him see my scar the other night."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "Doesn't that mean that you had to-"

"Take my shirt off? Yeah," she answered. "I had to know – I had to know if he could stand the sight of it. I was so afraid that he would run."

"So what happened," Kagome asked softly.

Sango wiped away a tear that had escaped and smiled. "He stayed – he touched it – he said I was strong, and then he kissed me."

The miko smiled. "I told you all you needed was a little faith in him." She stood up to stir the Oden. "It's just about ready."

They were eating in companionable silence when Sango said softly, "I hope I did the right thing."

Kagome looked up from her bowl of soup. "About your scar? He had to see it sooner of later – or at least if you're in any kind of relationship, he would. At least you got-" She stopped when she saw Sango shaking her head. "What is it, Sango? What did you do?"

"I went to Kaede-san and told her about Kikyou," she answered.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, though her voice was filled with worry, not anger.

"You heard what Kagura said. When Naraku is done with her, she'll disappear. He'll kill Kikyou, and Kaede-san will never know what happened to her. You saw those bodies in the freezer; you know what a hideous man he is. I know Kikyou was horrible to Sensei, but no on deserves that. I just worry now that Kikyou may go and tell Naraku that someone is on to him, or that she may be so tightly in his clutches that she can't get away, just like Kohaku and Kanna. But I had to say something.

"And Kaede-san may not be successful in trying to talk to her, anyway. She said they haven't spoken since Kikyou did what she did to Sensei. Kaede had not raised her daughter to be so greedy and selfish and told her she was ashamed of her. In fact, Kaede-san had even thought about going to Sensei and apologizing to him. She always liked him and thought he was very honorable to reveal himself before the relationship progressed any further. She was saddened that her daughter was so vindictive to someone who obviously cared about her." Sango fell silent.

Kagome considered her words before responding, "I understand. If I knew someone in trouble that didn't know it, and I could find a way to help them, I'd probably try. In fact, I know I would. And you've been affected more by his actions than any of us. If you felt that she should be warned, then I'm glad you at least tried. It might be the blood of one less victim on his hands."

"I've lost my family to a legend that's been out of our hands for years. I hate that so much blood has been spilled over something I've never even seen," Sango said with agitation.

"You haven't, have you?" Kagome asked softly.

Sango shook her head.

Kagome pushed back from the table. "Come on, and I'll show it to you."

The miko led her friend out of the house and towards one of the storage buildings on the shrine property. She slid back the shoji, stepped through the doorway, and reached over to flip on the light. One lone bulb dully lit the inside of the building, casting an eerie glow over the contents. "I've told Jii-chan we really need to upgrade the lights in these buildings," Kagome commented as she moved through the narrow aisles left by an overabundance if items on the floor and shelves. "It's in here," Kagome said as she laid her hand on a simple wooden box that was plastered with sacred sutra.

Sango placed her hand over the box. "Don't open it." She glanced around the room and observed that not only were there ofuda on the box, they were on the walls of the building itself. "I get the feeling that the items in this building weren't meant to be disturbed."

Kagome nodded as she noticed what had drawn her attention. "Those were all placed by my great grandmother – the one that the Shikon no Tama was given to for safekeeping.

"It's sealed, so let's leave it that way," Sango said.

The miko agreed. "All right, but if ever for some reason you need to know where it's hidden, you do. It would take a long time for somebody to find it if they didn't know exactly where to look."

Sango looked at the amount of stuff in that one building alone. "I won't argue with you there."

"Well, come on. We'd better get back to studying," Kagome said as she made her way back towards the door. Once Sango was out, she turned off the light and closed the door. Together, they returned to the house.

**ooo000ooo**

"You've been awfully quiet tonight," InuYasha said as he and Miroku left the restaurant. "Even when those girls were obviously hitting on you. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm sorry; what did you say?" Miroku responded.

"I just asked if you were feeling okay. I couldn't believe you didn't give those twins and their friend a second glance. I think you could have had all three at once if you'd wanted them," the hanyou commented.

"You mean _we_ could have had all three," Miroku said. "I didn't miss that they were hitting on you, too."

"They…they… they… what?" InuYasha stuttered.

Miroku chortled. "You really have no idea that women find you hot, do you?"

The hanyou blushed in response and changed the subject. "So what has had you so serious the last couple of days? Did something happen at school?"

"Not exactly," he answered and then startled InuYasha with, "Are you going to try to keep me from seeing Sango after this semester is over?"

InuYasha slowly released his breath before he replied, "I never thought I would see one man change as much as you have in such a short time. You haven't come in smelling like you've just been laid in months, and I know you've actually turned down some of the more aggressive ladies at the dojo. As far as I know, you've always acted honorably where she is concerned. As long as you don't make it obvious to the students, I won't object. I know Kagome has been good for me, and there's no doubt that Sango has been good for you. But what made you ask me that now?"

"You know I took Sango home Thursday night," Miroku started. The hanyou nodded so he continued, "Things almost got out of hand."

"What do you mean, Miroku – almost," InuYasha nearly growled.

"I… I… I couldn't help myself. I kissed her," he said.

"And…" the hanyou prompted.

"I didn't mean to, but I paid more attention to her scar than I intended," Miroku admitted. "I ran my hand over it, and she jumped away. She accused me of only feeling sorry for her and told me to get out."

"What happened?"

"I asked her if it hurt, and she ended up showing it to me," Miroku nearly whispered. "I've never seen anything so horrendous in my life. I can't believe one human being could do that to another. The pain she must have gone through…"

"Live as long as I have, and you get few surprises where humans are concerned," InuYasha observed. "Did you work things out with her?"

"I kissed her again."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, she was standing there in her bra, and the next thing I knew she didn't even have that on… I had to get out of there before we went too far," he confessed.

"Are you sure you don't want her because you know you can't have her, and then you'll toss her aside when you can?" the hanyou asked seriously. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"InuYasha, how can you… but you know me probably better than anyone. You know I've changed. I've made changes I didn't know were possible and didn't even realize I was doing it. I know the first time I met her that I said I was going to marry her, and you thought I was crazy, but it's true. I can't help it, my friend. I've fallen in love with her. Even I don't understand it or know exactly how I want to proceed, but I know I want to spend my life with her. I'm not asking if you will help me. I only want to know that you won't stand in my way." Miroku fell silent.

InuYasha replied, "Like I said, I won't object as long as you're treating her right and don't get carried away around the dojo."

"You mean like when you're sparring with Kagome and end up on the floor with her kissing you?"

The hanyou blushed and grinned.

_To be continued… _

*****************************

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

The IYFG is currently in the middle of voting for the third quarter of 2008 (July - September). Thank you very much to **dreaming_trees** , **landofthekwt** , **knittingknots** , **kmoaton** , **kryptoinuyasha** , and **ktshabatie** for the nominations, seconds, or even the attempt to nominate or second the following:

_**Minoue**_**for Best AR/AU, Best Serial, and Best Characterization (InuYasha) **

**Gone Wrong**** for Best Short Short **

**Wash Away the Pain**** for Best Vignette**

Voting continues through Saturday, November 29th. If you are a member of the Guild, please take a few minutes to go and vote for your favorites, no matter what they might be. Good luck to everyone this quarter!


	41. Contact

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

Voting at the **InuYasha Fanfiction Guild** recently concluded for the Third Quarter (July – September) 2008. _**Minoue**_ place **First** in the **Best Serial Category** and **Second** in both the **Best AU/AR** and **Best Characterization** categories. **Gone Wrong** place **Third** in the **Best Short Short** category. Thank you to everyone who nominated, seconded, or voted for any of my fics. And thank you to all of you who continue to read my story.

Another awards group, the **Feudal Association**, is currently accepting nominations through Monday, December 15th. This group is different from others in that you can nominate both InuYasha fanfiction and fanart. It's also different because if you place, your banner is a piece of original fanart donated for that category. The group is a lot of fun and pretty laid back. The two mods are currently knittingknots and inuyashaloverr. You can find information at on current nominations, rules, categories, the ineligible list, etc. To join, go to .com/group/FeudalAssociation/. That being said, thanks so much to **landofthekwt**, **psyco_chick32**, **quirkyslayer**, and **InuHanyouNikkie** for the nominations received so far. I really do appreciate it!

● _**Minoue**_ for Best AU/AR and Best Romance Fiction  
● **View to a Chill** for Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance Fiction and Best Oneshot Fiction  
● **Angel's Aren't Always Heaven Sent** for Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance Fiction  
● **Where the Wind Blows** for Best Humorous Fiction

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 40: Contact (Warning: Lemon)**

Kaede wasn't certain how she'd ended up in the area she was currently walking through. Well, that wasn't exactly true. After pondering over what Sango had told her Friday morning, she had finally decided to seek out her daughter. She had taken the train and then walked to her apartment in an upscale building – far more expensive than anything the old counselor had ever been able to afford. She had hemmed and hawed all afternoon, trying to decide if she should call first or just go. In the end, she decided it would be better to try and see her in person, in hopes that it would make it harder for Kikyou to turn her away.

She had wanted to make amends with her only child for a long time, but fear of failure made it easy to keep putting it off. Days turned into weeks that became months that had now stretched into years. However, she found her fear of Kikyou being the victim of some unsavory character far outweighed her fear of rejection. She knew that she had to at least make an attempt. If this one didn't work, she would have to find some other way.

Kaede reached up to wipe away an errant tear. She hadn't even been given the opportunity to see her. The guard in the lobby was sympathetic, but he couldn't allow her to go up without the tenet's permission. When he called Kikyou, her response was, "Don't you dare let that old bitch up here!"

The guard just stared at the phone for a moment before he hung it up. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but she's not accepting any visitors."

Kaede sighed and nodded her head before turning to go. She would have to find some other way to contact her daughter.

A second security guard that was entering the building held the door for her as she exited. He watched her walk away, shoulders slumped and looking entirely dejected. "Hey, who was that?"

The guard at the desk shook his head sadly. "Believe it or not, that nice old woman was Nagatomi Kikyou's mother. That cold heartless bitch refused to see her."

"But I thought…"

"Yeah, I know." Both men stared through the vacant glass doors.

Upstairs in her fourteenth floor apartment, Kikyou was fuming. How had her mother even found her here? She was going to ruin everything. Kikyou hadn't lied, per se – more of one of omission. She'd allowed people to think that both of her parents were dead and that she had come from a wealthy family. For four years she'd lived in this apartment, stretching even her budget to the limit, to make it appear that she was a very wealthy woman. And while she was well off, she wasn't as rich as she thought she was entitled to be. She wasn't as happy as she deserved to be, either.

She stopped and poured herself a glass of wine and then gracefully sat down on her white leather sofa. Holding the wine glass with both hands, she stared down at it. Why wasn't she happy? Why hadn't she found what she wanted? She was beautiful and worthy of any man of her choosing. Her mother always tried to tell her that money wasn't the most important thing in life, but how would she know? She never really had any.

And now, she had shown up here, out of the blue, with no warning. What had brought her here? Kikyou had been rethinking a lot of her decisions lately, especially her involvement with Naraku. How had a man so wealthy and charming turned out to be so depraved? While initially attracted to him, she was starting to feel somewhat frightened of him, and Bankotsu's information didn't make her feel any better. She had been given the impression that he was a bit wary and maybe even afraid of Naraku himself. She had no idea of what Bank really did for the man, but considering he'd just asked her to spy on the Higurashis for Naraku, it gave her a hint that what he did probably wasn't totally above-board.

The thought of the Higurashi family and that girl sent her mind reeling off in another direction. Who was this college student, Kagome, who was stealing InuYasha? What had she done to deserve him? Kikyou slumped further into her leather cushions. The girl could not steal something she had willingly pushed away. She hadn't just told the hanyou "no" when he revealed what he was to her; she'd tried to destroy him. He'd had the decency to try and tell her what he was before he slept with her, and she'd returned the favor by betraying and ridiculing him to the entire world. Even she didn't understand the vindictiveness and hatred that sprang from her, compelling her to totally annihilate him. In fact it was her actions that caused that huge fight with her mother, and they hadn't spoken or seen each other since.

A slow sigh escaped the forlorn daughter. Now she was afraid she might be in trouble – involved with a man that she wasn't sure she could escape from, and her mother makes a completely unexpected appearance. They'd left each other alone for all of this time, and Mother suddenly shows up in the lobby. It was almost as if she knew something was wrong and was reaching out to her.

Kikyou took another sip of wine and rubbed her temple. She was getting a headache thinking so much. She would see how Sunday went with Bankotsu at the art gallery and consider her dilemmas some more. Something must have driven her mother to come all the way across town to see her. Maybe she should consider finding the time to go and see her, instead - perhaps on neutral ground where they would be less likely to get in an argument and where people didn't know her – where they wouldn't see that her mother was a dowdy old woman that was very much alive.

She leaned her head back into the cushioned back of the sofa, closed her eyes, and sighed. When did things become so complicated?

InuYasha and Miroku were quietly talking as they walked when they saw an older woman stumble and nearly fall. Together, they rushed forward and each gently grasped an arm to steady her.

"Why, thank you," she started and then looked up to see the face of one of her rescuers, "Sensei Miroku?"

"Kaede-San?" Miroku responded as they helped her to a bench. "What are you doing in this part of town alone?"

"Actually, I'm not certain. I got kind of lost in thought as I was walking, and it looks like I got myself lost," she said.

"Well, I'm glad we found you. And I didn't mean to be rude. My friend here is—"

"We don't need no introductions. I know the baba," InuYasha interrupted. He turned away with his ears drooping.

"InuYasha!" Miroku exclaimed. "There's no need—"

"I don't blame him," Kaede said softly. "InuYasha-sama, I wanted you to know that I never approved of my daughter's actions. I thought what she did was most dishonorable. Of all of the young men she'd brought around, you were the nicest. I am sorry you were treated with such malice."

"Just InuYasha," he responded quietly. "Aren't you a long ways from home?"

She accepted his unspoken apology for his rudeness and nodded. "It appears that I am, but no worries, I will find my way back."

"You don't live that far from where we're headed. I'd feel better if we see you safely home. It's getting late," Miroku suggested.

"He's right. You shouldn't be out by yourself like this," the hanyou added.

Kaede agreed, "All right, I'd appreciate it. I really didn't intend to be out so late. If you're certain it's no trouble…"

"Got nothing better to do," InuYasha responded.

They were walking towards the train station when Kaede said, "I hear congratulations are in order, InuYasha. She's a very lucky girl."

The hanyou mumbled, "Thanks, but I'm the one that's lucky."

"By the way, where are your young ladies tonight?" the old woman probed.

Miroku sighed heavily. "Studying for finals. I'll be glad when this semester is over with."

Kaede chuckled. "I bet you will."

**ooo000ooo**

Kikyou had agreed to meet Bankotsu at the National Art Center Sunday morning around 11:30. They would take all afternoon if needed to see if they could pick up any information. They also planned to have lunch there at the Bistro in order to help cover all parts of the gallery. Bankotsu had the picture of Sango that he'd printed from the internet information about the opening gala. Since the gallery was huge, they knew no one would think anything about it if they were there until closing. And if they found what they were looking for with some time left to spare, they'd go somewhere to be alone for a little while, and tell Naraku it took them the entire afternoon to go through the enormous building in the attempt to find anyone who might recognize the girl.

They were nearing the top of escalator at the second floor about mid-afternoon when a young girl went running by calling, "Kagura-san! Kagura-san! Wait up!"

They looked over to see an elegant dark-haired woman that had stopped. She waited for the little girl to catch up and then continued on her way with her by her side.

Kikyou was talking out loud to herself more than she was speaking to Bankotsu when she said, "Kagura? That's not exactly a common name. Where have I heard it before?"

Her companion was frowning as he stepped off of the elevator. "You're right, but she's supposed to be dead."

"What?" Kikyou asked in confusion.

"Let's get something to eat and go down there," he suggested, indicating an empty area. "We should be able to talk without being overheard."

When they had both selected their food, they went to the table furthest from any others in the dining area.

"I know – wasn't Kagura the nanny Naraku had for the children? The one that disappeared on him without a word? I offered to help him find another, but the entire topic seemed to irritate him," Kikyou said.

Bankotsu almost choked on the bite of the sandwich he'd just taken. "Nanny? That's what he told you? Who did he tell you the children were?"

The real estate agent relayed the story about the mud slide at the house in Singapore and the children's parents being killed.

Bank was glad he'd foregone eating any more until she finished the tall tale she'd swallowed hook, line and sinker.

"So, it's not true, is it?" Kikyou could tell by the dubious expression on Bankotsu's face. She sighed and poked at her salad.

He shook his head before he took a bite and chewed while he determined what to tell her. Finally, he decided that, considering the nature of the man she'd gotten herself involved with, she probably should know the truth, or at least some of it. That way she might be more prepared for anything else Naraku came up with that he wanted her to do. "Those two children aren't related, and one isn't even human. The girl is youkai, and the missing 'nanny' is actually her elder sister. Naraku had some kind of power over her other than holding her little sister, but then she just vanished. He thought she might be dead, but he couldn't be sure. But it could also be just a coincidence. Then again, like you said, Kagura isn't exactly a common name." Bankotsu sighed. "I'd better tell him. If he finds out we possibly had a lead and didn't inform him, I don't think he'd need our services much longer."

"But what would you tell him? We don't know where she came from or where she went. Oh, shit," Kikyou cursed softly.

"What?" the mercenary questioned, but then looked in the direction that she was staring. "Who is that?"

"She's with Nishimori Shuichi, the director of this gallery," Kikyou said softly. Kagura and Rin were now walking towards them with Sesshomaru in his human guise.

"Is he youkai, too?" Bank asked.

"I don't think so, and the little girl looks human enough. I didn't know he had a daughter," Kikyou commented as the woman and girl continued past them while the director was headed straight towards them. She looked closely at Kagura. "Are you sure she's youkai? She looks entirely human."

However, before he had a chance to respond, Kikyou stood and bowed, and Bankotsu decided to follow suit when the director reached them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Kikyou said. "It's been too long. Juuyaku Nishimori, may I introduce you to my friend Bankotsu? Bank, this gentleman is in charge of this wonderful gallery."

Sesshomaru only nodded in response as he gestured for them to sit back down. Surprising them, he pulled out a chair and joined them.

Kikyou said, "To what do we owe this pleas—"

She was cut off when he said in a low serious tone of voice, "May I ask what you are doing asking questions about one of the guests that attended one of our opening galas?"

"Why we weren't—"

"Do not lie, _Kikyou_." He said her name with such vehemence it made her cringe. "My security personnel as well as other workers in the gallery came to me to express their concerns. Wasn't destroying one life enough?" he hissed, "What could you possibly have to do with the young lady that attended that gala?"

"It was my fault," Bankotsu interjected. "She was a very good friend of my younger sister and they lost touch. When I saw her picture on the internet, I thought I'd try to find her to surprise her. We meant no harm."

"Enjoy the gallery, but cease asking questions about our guests. If I have another complaint you will be escorted from the building." Sesshomaru abruptly stood and left them.

Kikyou slumped in her chair. "He certainly holds a grudge for a long time."

"So was he that close to that hanyou you exposed?" Bank asked while spinning ideas through his head of what he could report to Naraku.

"I didn't think so, but maybe I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time," she commented off-handedly. "Well, we don't dare ask any more questions. What will we tell Naraku?"

Bankotsu leaned forward. "It's not a total loss. At least we know that Kagura may be alive and is somehow connected to him." He nodded in the direction of the retreating back of Sesshomaru. "We'll have to tell him that there were so many people there that night that no one really remembered her – she was probably the guest of someone on the list but no one had any idea of whom."

"Do you think he'll believe it?" Kikyou asked worriedly.

"There were over a thousand people here that night. We can't help it if the staff didn't know everyone." Bank leaned back in his chair.

"What about my asking the Director about her like I was supposed to?" she questioned.

The mercenary leaned close to her again. "We will tell him the truth – that the man is still mad at you for exposing his half-brother to the world which caused him a lot of grief, and he wouldn't talk to you. If we try to tell Naraku that we didn't see him, he'll probably send you back to try again. I wouldn't mention being ordered to not ask any other questions, though. He'll be furious if he thought we weren't being discreet enough." Bankotsu pushed his food away from him. "I don't know about you, but I've lost my appetite."

Kikyou was rubbing her temples again. Her headache had just come back triple-fold. "Let's just get out of here. Maybe we can find something else to do for the rest of the afternoon."

Bank stood and pulled her chair out for her. "I agree. There are much more pleasant ways we can spend our time together."

As they stepped onto the escalator, a silent figure moved silently from behind a column and went in the opposite direction.

**ooo000ooo**

He had his fingers interlaced with hers on either side of her head as he slowly moved in and out of her slick heat.

"Harder," she whispered, "and faster."

"You made me wait," he responded before he hungrily captured her lips with his and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She eagerly accepted it as she wrapped her legs even tighter around his thighs, trying to get him to speed up, pound harder – anything other than this deliberate, measured tease he was torturing her with.

When he released her mouth so she could catch her breath, she reminded him, "I'm supposed to be at home, but I missed you and couldn't wait any longer."

He grinned before he moved to plant kisses that followed her jaw line and ending up sucking at the pulse point on her neck. He then kissed his way back up to her mouth and surprised her by sucking her tongue into his, all the while continuing his slow, even tempo.

When she thought she was going to burst from the languid pace, he suddenly released her hands and rose to his knees. Cupping her buttocks, he held her against him as he began to hammer into her at a hard and furious speed, causing her to cry out in pleasure and approval. He leaned over to pull her sensitive, hardened nipple between his teeth as he continued to pound against her, causing their flesh to slap together. She had moved her legs up to encircle his back instead as she tossed her head, causing her wild black hair to spill around her.

He held back until he felt her clamp down on him as she orgasmed, also announced by her rather loud cry. Unable to stop himself any longer, he exploded to fill her and then collapsed over her, panting. He caught himself on his forearms on the bedding on either side of her and then lowered his mouth to hers for an unhurried kiss.

When he eventually released her so she could again catch her breath, she said, "So you missed, me, hum? It's only been a few days."

He nuzzled the side of her face. "I've gotten so used to you being around. I didn't realize how much until you had to use your spare time to study for tests. Are you all done?"

"I decided this afternoon would be used to study the mating habits of inu-hanyou." Kagome smiled as she met his eyes. "Besides, I needed a break. Once I was finished with the ookami girls yesterday morning, studying was all I did the rest of the day and into the night."

"You and Sango?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, we only have the one class together, but it's still nice to have someone to commiserate with while you're at it. So what did you and Miroku do?"

"We went to that steak place that you and Sango didn't want to go to," he answered.

She scrunched her face into an interesting expression. "Oh, gross! The one where they put the biography of the poor cow on the menu?"

"It was good – you should give it a try sometime," the hanyou argued.

"I'll have to take your word for it – I don't want to know that much about my dinner!" she informed him. "So that was all you did?"

He started to nod his head, but then shook it instead.

"What is it? What happened, InuYasha?"

He rolled off of her and on to his back next to her. He pulled her against his side, but remained silent.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked with trepidation. She shifted so that she could throw her arm over his chest.

"We ran into Kaede-baba from the college. We ended up taking her home," he answered softly before he told her the whole story – or at least most of it.

"That coincides with what Sango told me last night," she responded once he fell silent. Then she decided he deserved to know everything and told him the rest, including how Sango had gone to Kaede to warn her about Kikyou and her involvement with Naraku.

"Well, the old woman didn't succeed. The cold-hearted bitch refused to see her," InuYasha stated. "I don't know if it would make matters better or worse if Kikyou found out."

"Everything seems to be getting more and more complicated," Kagome commented softly as she snuggled into InuYasha's side.

"And it seems they may have gotten more so."

InuYasha and Kagome were both so wrapped up in each other they were startled by the voice and jumped at the intrusion.

Sesshomaru was standing in the bedroom doorway.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Juuyaku**_ - director**; **high executive**; **person with heavy responsibilities


	42. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. They do inspire me to continue writing new chapters.

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Winter Solstice** (I know – I missed that one by a day or two, and it may have been the Summer Solstice to my friends south of the Equator), but anyway, and **Happy New Year** since I'm sure this will be the last chapter I post in 2008 – the next one will be coming to you sometime next year. I hope everyone is enjoying this time with their family and friends, or just the peace and quiet if you prefer that. **Happy Holidays, everyone!**

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 41: The Plot Thickens**

"Tell me again why you did not get the information I asked for," Naraku demanded.

Bankotsu was starting to get irritated at being treated like a disobedient toddler though he never showed it. "Boss, it was just like I said. There were over a thousand people there that night. While some people vaguely remembered seeing her, none of them knew who she was or who she was with. Apparently those invitations were sent out for groups of four, so she could have come with just about anyone. As far as they know, she was someone's blind date for the evening or even an escort. They didn't recognize her name at all, other than 'Sango' is so common that everyone seems to know at least one girl with that name."

Naraku was fuming. He had been certain that someone would know her. "And Kikyou couldn't find out anything from her contacts there, either."

Bank shook his head. "Actually, Boss, that turned out to be a bad idea. Apparently the director still holds a grudge against her for exposing his half-brother. He got a lot of unwelcome publicity and grief from it as well. I'm afraid he made it clear that he didn't want to see her again."

Before Naraku had a chance to start his interrogation all over again, the mercenary hurriedly added, "But we did find out something else that might be of use."

Naraku stopped his pacing and spun to face him. "What? You mean you didn't tell me everything?"

Bankotsu didn't dare say that he hadn't been given the chance given how upset he was over the lack of information on Sango. "I wasn't sure how important it was. It might just be a coincidence, but I thought you should know."

Naraku's eyes were glinting dangerously. "And what would that be?"

"Like I said, it might only be a coincidence, but when we were going to the Bistro for a bite to eat, a girl ran by calling out to a lady, and the woman's name was 'Kagura.' Boss, that's not a common name. I know you never determined if Kagura was alive or dead, and it might be her," Bank informed him.

The expression on his face was indiscernible – Bankotsu couldn't tell if his boss was happy or angry.

"So, did you find out any more about her?" Naraku asked, his tone informing Bank he better have _something_.

"Yeah, Boss. She and the little girl were with Nishimori Shuichi, the director of the National Art Center. Kikyou said she didn't know the director had a daughter, but she was acting like she belonged to him." Bank thought he'd better make it sound as good as he could.

"I thought the director is human," Naraku wondered out loud.

"Kagura looked entirely human. You know you can't tell when she wears that concealment charm. Maybe he doesn't know," Bank suggested.

"Or, he's like his father. Maybe he has a taste for youkai women, just as his old man did. Didn't they say that's how the half-breed half-brother came about – a dalliance with an inuyoukai bitch that left her whelp to the father to raise? Kagura was a weak thing compared to other youkai. She might like the power she feels being with a human male. That would make sense. Yes, yes it would." Naraku now had that look on his face that meant nothing good was going to happen. "That is useful information. When is Kikyou going to the shrine?"

"Wednesday. The couple from Singapore is still here. They want to look at housing again tomorrow and Tuesday morning, but then they're supposed to fly back home that afternoon. She told the agency to keep Wednesday morning free. She'll go sometime midmorning."

"Make certain that she does," Naraku demanded. He turned his back on Bankotsu, effectively dismissing him.

If the mercenary didn't think the evil man had eyes in the back of his head, he would have been tempted to pull his boot knife and slice his throat. But somehow, he didn't think killing him would be that easy. There was something very off about his employer. Instead, he retreated to his office downstairs. At least he had been well sated when he returned. Once they left the gallery, he and Kikyou had spent a very pleasurable afternoon together.

**ooo000ooo**

"Fuck, Sesshomaru! Why do you keep doing that?" InuYasha complained.

"We have something to discuss with you if you would get dressed, please," the elder brother requested.

"But Kagome just got here!" the hanyou protested.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so may she didn't _just_ get here," InuYasha admitted.

Kagome had remained silent with her face buried in his side, though she had pulled the sheet a little further up over them. "I'm guess I'm going to either have to get used to this, or you're going to have to get a phone," she muttered.

"We'll be in the kitchen. We've already contacted Sango, and she is on her way." He turned and left them.

"I guess we really do have to get up," the hanyou complained. "If Sango is on her way, she probably called Miroku to let him know something was up."

That made Kagome giggle.

InuYasha looked at her quizzically and she said, "Well, something _was_ up, but it doesn't appear to be any more. Come on; we better get going before Miroku gets here. I don't want to worry about you killing him because of whatever comment he might make if we were still in bed."

"You got that right," he uttered in agreement.

They dressed and went to the kitchen to find not only Sesshomaru, but Kagura there as well. Kagome said hello and went to put water on for tea.

"Well, if Sango is coming, and that means Miroku probably is as well, we should move to the other room," InuYasha suggested. "Once everyone is here, you can tell us what is going on."

"That is agreeable," Sesshomaru responded. "Come, my dear." He held his arm out to Kagura, and she took it to walk down the hall with him.

"What do you think is going on?" Kagome whispered as InuYasha pulled mugs for the tea out of the cabinet.

"I have no idea, but it must be pretty important for them to show up like this. My brother isn't one for wasting time – especially his own." The hanyou fell silent as he finished gathering mugs and then sweetener and milk to carry to the sunken room.

They were not surprised when Kirara came running through the house ahead of Sango. She followed the two tail cat to the others. "I hope you don't mind, but when you told me something was up, I called Miroku. He brought me so I wouldn't have to wait for the train."

"We'd already figured you would probably call him," Kagome said in response. "Where is he?"

"Right here. I just wanted to make certain I was welcome first," Miroku said as he stepped down. He moved to the table and stood by Sango, and then they both sat.

"All right, what was so important that you came on Sunday evening to interrupt us?" InuYasha questioned.

"So what did they interrupt?" Miroku quipped with a grin. "Ow!" He looked at Sango.

"You don't need to try and embarrass them," Sango said. "Don't make me regret calling you."

Kagome was trying not to crawl over and hide behind InuYasha though she was flushed a pretty shade of pink.

"By now, Naraku probably knows that Kagura is alive," Sesshomaru stated.

"What?" "How?" the others said at the same time.

"That's not all. They were looking for Sango at the gallery," Kagura added.

"Me?" she whispered, "Who? Naraku wasn't there, was he?"

"No, apparently he sent someone else to do his spying for him. We believe he thought her past knowledge of the Center would be an aid to getting more information," the Daiyoukai stated, "and apparently they thought her previous relationship with me, or at least the attempt at one, would be an advantage. They did not expect it to backfire."

"You don't mean they sent…" InuYasha's voice trailed away.

"Kikyou, along with the man named Bankotsu. It was an unfortunate coincidence. Rin was trying to catch up with Kagura on the second level near the bistro, and called her by name. Kagura is a unique name, and even if she is using a different human appearance than she did before, they put two and two together and realized that it was probably her. The name is highly unusual after all," Sesshomaru answered.

"Did they find out any information about Sango?" Miroku asked.

The inuyoukai began to explain, "They had a picture of her from the Exhibition Opening that was posted on the internet. They were asking different gallery employees about her, trying to find out more information about her or her whereabouts. It made them nervous, and they came and informed me. I caught up with the pair in the Bistro and asked them why they were searching for one of our former guests. The mercenary made up some excuse that you were his younger sister's best friend, and he was trying to reunite you, but I could smell the lie. I told them no more questions, or they would be escorted out of the building. They left shortly thereafter. However, we're certain they would have told Naraku about Kagura rather than return empty handed. It appears that Naraku makes them both very nervous."

"So they know Kagura is alive and that Sango has some connection to the gallery. What do you think they'll do next?" Miroku asked.

"We have decided it is time to draw them out," Kagura stated. "I am tired of hiding, both from the world, and my relationship with Sesshomaru."

"You can't be bait!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes, I can, and I'm more than willing to in order to end this entire charade. I want to be free, and I want my younger sister to be as well. Don't you want your brother back?" Kagura responded.

"Yes, of course I do," Sango said quietly, "or at least to get him back to where he can get some help."

"How do you plan to lure them out?" Kagome asked in her soft voice. "Can we help?"

"Actually, we are counting on it," Sesshomaru answered. "Kagura and I are going to get married."

"What! But you're both youkai!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Yes, but the majority of the world doesn't know that," his brother reminded him. "To the average Japanese citizen, I am human."

"How is getting married going to force Naraku to show his hand?" Miroku questioned.

"We are going to get married at the Higurashi Shrine. We believe that having Kagura at the shrine where the Shikon no Tama is known to be hidden will be too much for him to pass up," Kagura replied.

"I want to help!" Sango exclaimed. "If you can find a way to make it known that I'll be there, he can't possibly pass up the opportunity."

"Sango," Miroku cautioned.

She shook her head vehemently. "I want to. If this gives me the chance to stop this monster and get my brother back, I have to do whatever I can. Don't you have to have miko maidens or something at these things?"

Kagome nodded and then asked so softly that they could barely hear her, "What about my family?"

"We believe the easiest way to protect them would be to find a way to either include them, or have them stay in the house out of sight. We will need to speak to them to determine what to do," Kagura responded.

"I can tell you my grandfather will want to perform the service - or at least I think he will. I'm not sure what he'll think of youkai getting married in his shrine. But he's gotten used to the idea of InuYasha and me getting married there, so I think it'll be okay," Kagome mused. "The weather is nice, so maybe you can do it outside underneath Goshinboku like I want to do. He shouldn't mind so much if you don't actually use the shrine itself."

"I think if my brother makes a large enough donation, the old man will probably be willing to accommodate them," InuYasha suggested.

The miko nodded. "That's always true. And I'll tell him that Sango and I will act as the miko maidens to help with the ceremony. Now we just need to figure out what to do with Miroku."

"He can stand next to me on the groom's side. No one really knows anything about the family, so he can be a close cousin or something," InuYasha suggested. "Who else will be there? Shinto weddings are traditionally small, so we don't want to get too carried away."

"Jaken will be there as the go-between. I haven't decided yet about Rin. I don't want to put her in harm's way, but they saw her with me today and think she is my daughter. They might think something is awry if she isn't there," Sesshomaru answered.

"Wait a minute – how do you know all of this?" InuYasha asked.

The Daiyoukai responded, "Once they started asking questions, one of my men followed them throughout the gallery to keep tabs on them. He overheard everything they said when they stopped at the Bistro to eat."

"So when are we going to do this?" Sango asked.

"Two weeks from tomorrow," Kagura stated.

"What!" "So soon?" "How will you—" they all said at once.

Sesshomaru waved his hand. "Calm yourselves. I'm well known for keeping secrets, but I'm going to arrange with a reporter we trust to let it 'slip' about the secret wedding that has been in the works for sometime. I'm going to let them guess for how long. We'll make sure that everyone that should be invited to the reception is but ask them to also keep quiet about when they were invited. Monday works perfectly because both the shrine and the gallery are closed. We'll have the wedding at the shrine during the day, and then the reception at the gallery that evening. In fact, if you like it, you may use it for your reception when the time comes."

"How are you going to explain where Kagura came from?" InuYasha asked.

The wind youkai answered him, "Actually, we're going to base it somewhat on the truth. We are going to tell the romantic story of how I was parasailing and fell from the sky onto your property one morning, and since you weren't sure what to do with an unconscious human, you called your brother. He came to the rescue, and we've been together ever since. However, I suffer from amnesia and don't remember large chunks of my life, including that last year or so before I fell. My memories are slowly coming back with the love, patience and understanding of the man who has been helping me to recover. Doesn't that sound grand?"

Kagome giggled and Sango chuckled softly.

"What's wrong with it?" Kagura demanded.

The two girls couldn't help but to laugh before Kagome replied, "Nothing, but it sounds like a romance novel. People will believe it because they _want_ to believe that kind of love story can actually happen in real life."

"I just hope Naraku swallows it – that's what is important," Sesshomaru said.

"Can't argue with that," Miroku agreed.

"So, two weeks from tomorrow we are going to have a wedding at the shrine in the hopes of luring Naraku out. What if he doesn't show?" Kagome asked.

"He has to – and I don't see any way he can pass this up. He'll have everything and everyone he wants together in the same place at the same time. I'll also have to make certain the guards are well hidden so he feels secure coming in. We don't want to spook him and make him run. We want him to think we've been careless in our celebration and didn't think we'd need our usual guards. But we'll work all of that out later."

"Don't wait too late or it'll be over with," InuYasha quipped. "Two weeks isn't much time."

"We just want this to be over with, or at least I do," Kagura said. "If we thought everything could be arranged in time, I would have wanted to have it next Monday.

"Both of you girls will be miko maidens for the ceremony?" the wind witch asked.

"Of course," they replied together.

"So you'll have something in the paper specifically mentioning the shrine and both girls by name as helping with the service?" Miroku questioned.

"The newspaper and the internet, since we believe the web is where he's getting a lot of his information," Sesshomaru answered. "We're going to make certain they have a good photograph as well, though it will look like a member of the paparazzi caught us out on a date or something more than a formal wedding announcement photo. We just want to make certain that Kagura's face is clear for the picture so there will be no doubt though she will be wearing her concealment to look human, of course.

"Mentioning paparazzi…" Miroku started.

"We will have to think of a way to deal with that. Sesshomaru has an idea I think, but you are right – we don't want a bunch of reporters and cameramen to show up and ruin the entire plan. He says he has something that worked after InuYasha was revealed as hanyou that made them stop hounding him, so I'm going to trust that he knows what he's doing," Kagura offered.

InuYasha scrunched his eyebrows together. "You know, you're right. They did just suddenly stop coming around. I thought they finally had a bigger story and forgot about me. All I know is that I was glad they were gone."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Don't worry. I am certain what I have planned will work."

"Are you going to clue us in?" Miroku asked.

"No."

Sesshomaru's answer was finite and so resounding that the others decided that maybe they didn't _want_ to know.

"What about Kagura's parents?" Sango questioned softly.

Kagura gasped and looked at Sesshomaru. "That's one thing we didn't think about. They will probably see the picture and know I'm alive. We'll need to tell them something so that they don't show up and ruin everything."

"You don't think they would want to see you?" Kagome asked.

The wind youkai sighed. "If we tell them this is a plan to get Kanna back, I'm sure they will cooperate."

"But…" Kagome's voice trailed away. She couldn't imagine her family not insisting on seeing her the minute they found her if she'd been gone for so long.

Sesshomaru had covered Kagura's hand with his own. "Her parents did not report that she had been missing until her younger sister disappeared without a trace as well. Naraku had her for almost a year, and they never said a word. We feel that if they waited that long, then they can wait a little longer." He squeezed his mate's hand. "Do not upset yourself over it, my dear. I will take care of it."

"Do you think he'll bring Kanna and Kohaku with him?" Sango changed the subject.

"We're certain of it, especially since you want to be involved," Sesshomaru responded. "We ascertained that he would bring Kanna in hopes of regaining control over Kagura. If you are there, he will bring your sibling to try and gain your assistance as well. This is why we believe this plan will be the best to get everyone we need in one place."

"So, two weeks from tomorrow," InuYasha verified.

"Yes. We just need to set the time and make all of the arrangements," Sesshomaru answered before he turned to Kagome. "When would be a good time to talk to your grandfather about using the shrine?"

"What time is it?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked at his watch. "It's still early – just a little after seven."

Kagome sighed and looked at InuYasha. "Should we go ahead and get it over with? Everyone should be at home right now though we'll interrupt one of Souta's favorite television programs."

"I think the sooner we can get things started, the better," Kagura suggested.

"All right, then. Let's go home," Kagome stated as she climbed to her feet and started to gather mugs to carry to the kitchen.

"Let me help," Sango said softly as she picked up the ones by her.

"You know, I'm starting to get used to some of this domestic stuff." They were surprised to see Kagura lending a hand, gathering the milk and sugar off of the table.

"Don't you have servants or something for that?" InuYasha asked as he picked up what the girls didn't have enough hands for.

"Yes, but they just won't do when a ten year old girl wants you to have tea with her." The wind witch fell silent and didn't offer any further explanation.

Kagura swept from the room, her hands full. The others just looked at each other and grinned.

_To be continued…_

*********************************

The **Feudal Association** is currently voting, and the ballots will be up through Sunday, January 4, 2009. That being said, thanks so much to **landofthekwt, psyco_chick32, quirkyslayer,** **Lady G****riddlebone**, **PitaBread**, and **InuHanyouNikkie** for the nominations. I really do appreciate it! If you are a member, please take a few minutes and go vote for your favorite InuYasha fanfiction and fanart.

_**Minoue**_ for Best AU/AR, Best Romance Fiction, and Best Drama Fiction

**View to a Chill** for Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance Fiction and Best Oneshot Fiction

**Angel's Aren't Always Heaven Sent** for Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance Fiction

**Where the Wind Blows** for Best Humorous Fiction

**Open Mouth, Insert Foot** for Best Oneshot Fiction

**Good luck to everyone!**


	43. Invitation

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

The **Feudal Association** results are in (or at least most of them – I think there may have to be a couple of tie-breaker polls where more than two tied for a placement). While we don't have the official results posted yet, from the closed polls it appears that _**Minoue**_ was **First Place** in the **Best AU/AR Fiction** category**, Second Place** in the **Best Romance (Alt Pairing)** category, and **Second Place** in the **Best Drama Fiction** category, while **View to a Chill** was **Second Place** in the **Best Oneshot Category**. I think **Open Mouth, Insert Foot** (Best Oneshot) and **Where the Wind Blows** (Best Humorous Fiction) might be in run-offs in their respective categories and new polls will be posted. In any case, thanks so much to everyone who nominated or voted for any of my fics.

**Happy New Year!** I hope you continue to enjoy the story. And thank you very much to those who take the time to leave a review. I read each and every one of them, and they inspire me to continue writing (or at least to write faster).

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 42: Invitation**

Naraku's eyes widened at the article that had appeared in the paper Tuesday morning. He scanned over it, rereading the important bits again.

_It has been learned that Nishimori Shuichi, the popular Director of the National Art Center, will be wed to a woman identified only as 'Kagura' at the Higurashi Shrine in a traditional Shinto wedding ceremony. … The nuptials will be performed by the head of the shrine, Priest Higurashi, who will be assisted by his granddaughter Higurashi Kagome and family friend Satou Sango, who will act as the miko maidens for this joyous occasion…as reported previously, Higurashi Kagome will be married later this year to the Director's half-brother, Nishimori InuYasha. _

…_Director Nishimori has been overheard to say, 'I couldn't believe it when I first saw her… it was if the heavens had sent me an angel from the sky above…_

"No doubt you're human," Naraku said out loud to himself as he continued to reread the article. "What a sap…"

'…_I have never believed in love at first sight, but I now believe it is possible… I'm honored and grateful that Kagura has fallen into my life.'_

_Little is known about the woman he is marrying, other than it is rumored that she suffers from amnesia and cannot remember much of her life. When she was found unconscious and taken to a local hospital, her name was all that she could remember. It is reported that she was parasailing and crashed onto the property belonging to the hanyou half-brother of Director Nishimori. Uncertain what to do, he called the director to come to his aide. Once she was released from the hospital, the director took her home with him to try and help her find out her identity and if she had any family. According to friends close to the couple who do not wish to be named, love blossomed between the two while she has been recovering. On condition of anonymity, they told this reporter, 'Kagura is certain she has been delivered to the love of her life. With his patience, understanding, and love, she hopes to eventually regain her memories and remember her past life. For now she feels safe and secure with the man that she has grown to love.'_

"Safe and secure, huuuummm?" Naraku questioned. "We'll make sure to take care of that. You _will_ return to me Kagura – I'll make certain of it. We'll see if seeing your little sister doesn't help jog a few memories. And no wonder the director was so protective of Sango – apparently she's friends with the half-breed's fiancée. That would explain why not one single person at the gallery would admit to knowing her. How convenient – we'll get to reunite two sets of siblings that day. Now I just have to find out the date since they neglected to include it."

Naraku picked up the phone and dialed. He wasn't surprised to receive voicemail since Kikyou was supposed to be spending the morning with the couple from Singapore. "Kikyou, love, when you go to the shrine tomorrow, make certain to find out when the Nishimori wedding is to be held." He returned the phone to its receiver and went to his computer. Maybe another source would have that one little important detail that had been left out.

ooo000ooo

Kikyou couldn't believe her luck. The couple from Singapore was not officially married yet, and when they saw the article in the paper that morning about the director of the National Art Center getting married at the Higurashi Shrine, they wanted to go and see it for themselves. They had been waffling between a Christian style wedding and a traditional Shinto wedding after their return, and getting married in Singapore in a civil ceremony before they completed the move back to Japan. So, at their insistence, she was currently on her way to the shrine with the couple so that they could see it for themselves. It was fortunate that she had checked her voicemail and knew that she was supposed to find out the date on which the director was getting married. With the couple as her cover, she had the perfect excuse and opportunity.

Jii-chan was busy performing his usual chores, which at the moment consisted of sweeping the shrine grounds, a task he did by rote since he was deep in thought. He had not expected to receive so much attention from allowing the wedding between Sesshomaru and Kagura to take place at his shrine. He had been reluctant at first, since he knew that they both were youkai which would be considered impure, but Kagome had reminded him that he had already agreed to perform the ceremony between InuYasha and her, and then Sesshomaru had offered a very generous donation of five million yen. His mind had started spinning with the repairs and improvements he could make with that kind of money – if the kami didn't set some evil upon them for allowing youkai to marry at the shrine. Instead, he'd already had a dozen phone calls inquiring about using the shrine for weddings, and others just dropping in to take a look around. Contributions were already up, and he had not even received the director's check yet. In fact, the news had been published only the night before on the internet and then in the morning edition of the paper. Considering the amount of publicity already generated, perhaps he should consider having a website developed for the shrine like Kagome and Souta had been pushing for.

It appeared that another such group of curious visitors was cresting the top of the shrine stairs. Though somewhat out of breath when they reached the top, the young lady that was with them suddenly starting waving excitedly, grabbed the gentleman by the hand and started dragging him with her. The other woman that was with them shook her head slightly before approaching him.

Kikyou bowed when she reached him. "My name is Nagatomi Kikyou. The couple you saw with me is considering a Shinto ceremony for their wedding. Would you tell me what would be involved? I am trying to help them make a decision."

Jii-chan leaned his broom against a building and bowed in return. "I am the priest that runs this shrine and would be honored. Come this way, and I will show you around."

He had explained about the ceremony, including the ritual and the number of people normally involved, when Kikyou decided to broach the subject she needed information on. "What about dates? How are they set? I must assume that preparations must be made in advance."

"Well, it depends," the old priest explained, "There are some days that are very popular for weddings, and on those days we perform the ritual on a first come, first served basis. I've married as many as forty couples in a single day. However, the rest of the time reservations are made in advance. Of course the families need to know so they can make their plans, and I need to as well to have proper assistance. My granddaughter usually helps me and since she is in college, I have to make certain she is available or get another young lady to assist."

Kikyou nodded in understanding. "Can you tell me what days over the next few months are not available? I'd say from how excited those two are that they will want to make use of your shrine for their wedding. However, I'm not certain if they are in a big rush or not, but if they are, I'd like to know what dates coming up are not available so they won't be disappointed."

"Spring and early fall are the most popular, so I only have two on the calendar for certain right now," Jii-chan answered. "There is one scheduled a week from next Monday and the other on Christmas Eve. Also, anytime that Taian falls on a Sunday, we're usually pretty busy. It's a very popular day for weddings."

"If they were in a hurry, since you've already got one scheduled a week from Monday," Kikyou mused, "maybe it wouldn't be difficult to add another."

Jii-chan shook his head. "I apologize, but that is a very special wedding. The shrine will probably be off limits all day even though the ceremony is set for two in the afternoon."

"Well, hopefully they won't want to get married that quickly," Kikyou commented, "and isn't Christmas Eve a little unusual?"

"That was my granddaughter's idea, and I could not tell her 'no'. And actually, with all of the romantic notions surrounding Christmas Eve, I'm surprised it isn't a more popular day for weddings. So I will have at least one wedding to perform that day, and it will be hers. And because she is my only granddaughter, I doubt I will add any others to the schedule that day." Jii-chan noticed that the couple was returning to them. "I see your friends have finished looking around. Please let me know if I may be of further assistance."

"Thank you so much for the tour and information," Kikyou responded. "We will contact you after they have discussed it and made a decision." She left him to return to the couple.

Jii-chan wiped his brow and hoped he'd gotten everything right. Then again, he had been given a good description of Kikyou – he didn't expect her to show up with another couple and give him her real name. That made it easier to make certain that she had the date and time for the Nishimori wedding. He retrieved his broom and decided to go to the house. It was about lunch time, and he needed to call Sesshomaru to let him know they'd taken the bait.

ooo000ooo

Miroku sighed as he leaned his shakujou against the wall and then set the test papers his arms had been laden with on the desk. He pulled out the chair and sat down. When it came to grading papers, he was not a procrastinator. He preferred to get them scored and the grades turned in for his students as quickly as possible. He looked at the ancient staff. "Well, old friend, I hope you were able to help at least some of them gain a few extra points."

The test he had given was two-fold. The first section of the exam, and the easier part for him to grade, was multiple-choice. He would go through each paper and score that portion first. Then he would go back and read the essay question that was worth twenty-five percent of the total exam grade. Anyone who correctly identified the staff would receive an additional ten points. Theoretically, a student could make a total score of one hundred and ten points on the final. The final exam counted as twenty-five percent of their grade for the semester.

Miroku was deep in thought. He had finished grading the multiple-choice questions and was in the middle of the essays when he heard a knock at his door. Somewhat annoyed at the disruption of his concentration, he said "Enter," as he looked up to see who was interrupting him. Two of the girls from his class that were on the fringe passing grade-wise had entered his office and closed the door behind them. "Kobayashi, Tanaka, what can I do for you? You know that I haven't had time to finish scoring your final, so I do not know your grade as of yet."

The two girls giggled. "Actually, Sensei, we came to ask you about your _staff_. We want to know more about it. Would you show us how you _use_ it? We're willing to do _anything_ for a few more extra points. You see, we can't afford to fail your class. We have to have it to graduate."

Miroku furrowed his brow. "My staff is a shakujou. I selected it for the extra points question because so many of the students are manga fans, and there are Buddhists in several manga stories that use one. Even if you missed the discussion in class there was still a chance you would be familiar with it. I'm afraid I really do not have time to show you combat techniques. If you actually wanted to pass the course, perhaps you should have studied for the exam a little harder. Maybe you also ought to have attended class last week when I was reviewing what would be on the final."

The two girls had worked their way around the desk so that one was on either side of him. Each girl was unbuttoning her blouse as they moved closer. "Well, we heard there were _other_ ways to improve our grade," the first girl said.

The second one added as she freed her breasts from her front clasp bra, "And like we said, we're willing to do _anything_ for a few more points. It's your _other_ staff that we want to see you use."

Miroku was gripping the arms of his chair like a vice when the girl to his right dropped to the floor and started to rub him through his pants. The one to his left was leaning over with her hands braced against his thigh, forcing her breasts into his face. He was panting so hard as he tried to back-pedal away from them that none of them heard the knock at the door before it swung open.

He looked up to see a wide-eyed Sango framed by the doorway, her hand over her mouth as she stared in shock at the scene before her.

Sango was excited, nervous, and scared all at the same time after her brief conversation with Kagura. The wind sorceress had called while she and Kagome were eating lunch. In fact, Kagome's cell rang at almost the same time, though it was InuYasha calling her. While Kagome was talking to her fiancé, Kagura explained to Sango that Jii-chan had called from the shrine to let them know that Kikyou had been there. He'd made certain to give her the date and time of the wedding under the guise of her helping another couple decide if they wanted a Shinto ceremony or not. Sango had thanked her and put her cell away. When Kagome completed her call, the miko said that InuYasha had just given her the same news. Miroku's phone in his office was apparently going straight to voice mail, so the two girls had offered to go and let him know what had happened. They each needed to go to their class first, but they decided to meet afterwards to go and see Miroku. They knew he planned to spend the rest of the day in his office grading exams, and they both considered it necessary to attend the review for their finals they would take on Friday.

Kagome's class had been released early, and she was waiting for Sango at the building where they often had lunch. Kagome was sipping on a soft drink and studying her textbook when her friend finally joined her at the table.

"Hey," Kagome said as she looked up. "How'd it go?"

Sango shook her head. "Kaede-san wasn't kidding when she said these philosophy classes weren't anything like any other class I've had in the past. I'm glad I didn't skip the review. The test will be only two essay questions, but we can bring in an outline to help with our answers. What about you?"

Kagome had placed a bookmark in her book and closed it. "It's going to be similar to the one we had in Buddhism – part multiple choice and part essay. He didn't tell us what the essay would be on, but gave some pretty good hints. At least I have the rest of the week to study." She stuffed her book into her backpack. "So, are we ready to go and see Miroku and tell him what's going on?"

"I hope he doesn't mind us interrupting him grading papers, but I really want to let him know what's happened," Sango responded.

"I'm sure he won't mind. He wants this to be over with almost as much as we do," Kagome commented as she stood and gathered her things.

Kagome had walked alongside Sango until they reached the door to Miroku's office. She stepped back while Sango reached up to knock on the door. Sango thought she heard him call her, and so she pushed the door open. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gaped wide-eyed at the scene before her. There was the love of her life in the chair behind his desk. One girl was leaning into him and pushing her boobs into his face, and the other was on her knees with her hand on his crotch. She made a cry like a strangled cat before she turned and fled.

"Sango!" Kagome called before she stepped into the open doorway to see what had sent Sango running. "Miroku! I can't believe you!" She couldn't help but to glare at him and his companions.

Miroku was stunned and just stared at Kagome while the girls on either side of him giggled. "Enough!" he roared as he stood and pushed them away. "I didn't… I wouldn't… If you two wanted a better grade, you should have studied or done one of the extra credit projects I assigned! Get out of my office!"

The girls pouted and began to slowly redress when they realized their attempted seduction had gone awry. Miroku grabbed them by each by the elbow and shoved them towards the door and then through it. "Kagome… I swear… I didn't… they just… I was so surprised…" his voice trailed away and he looked at the floor in shame.

Kagome's expression softened a bit as she looked him over. In his defence, he was fully clothed – not even his fly had been unzipped. "So what happened, exactly," she asked quietly though he could hear the anger in her voice.

Miroku waved her inside, though they left the door open. He sighed heavily before he answered, "I was grading papers when those two showed up. They're both failing and said they'd do anything for extra credit. I told them they should have attended class last week for the review, but the next thing I knew they were half undressed and on top of me. I tried to get away from them without hurting either of the two, but as you can see, I managed to push myself back to the wall with nowhere else to go." He waved his hand at the chair that was shoved against the wall behind his desk. "I was about to do something more drastic when Sango showed up at the door. Dear Buddha… she thinks… we have to find her… I don't want her to think…" He stood and started gathering papers and shoving them into his briefcase. "I have to find her. Do you know where she might have gone?"

"She was finished for the day, so most likely she headed home. Miroku, you know if you hurt her InuYasha is going to string you up by your toes," Kagome told him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen – I didn't _want_ that to happen. I have to find her and explain," he answered while thinking it wasn't his toes that the hanyou would string up – it was more likely he'd cut off something he deemed important.

He picked up his briefcase and his staff from its place against the wall. "I'm going to her apartment. I'll call you if she's not there."

Kagome nodded. "I'll check a couple of places on campus she might be, just in case. Afterwards, I'm supposed to go to the dojo. I have to help with the children this afternoon and then I have the ookami girls in the morning. Sango already knows my schedule, so I'll be there just in case she needs me and comes looking. I want to make sure I'm where she can find me."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Promise me you'll call if you find her first?"

"If you promise to do the same," she responded.

They agreed as Miroku locked his office before they split and headed in opposite directions.

_To be continued…_

**Taian: **On the Rokuyo Calendar, 'The day of great peace', the most lucky day. Good day for weddings and events like shop openings.

5,000,000 Japanese Yen equals approximately 55,300 US Dollars

*******************************

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

Nominations for the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild have begun for the Fourth Quarter of 2008 (October - December). Thank you very much to **landofthekwt** and **Caitriona** for the nominations received so far:

_**Minoue**_ for Best In Character (InuYasha) and Best AU/AR

**Red is the Color…** for Best Oneshot

Nominations will continue through Tuesday, January 13th, and membership will close on Wednesday, January 21st. If you are not a member of the IYFG and would like to participate in the process, you can join at .com/group/iyfanguild/ . For more information, please visit / . Just be sure to read the rules before you jump into the fray.

Good luck to everyone this quarter!


	44. True Intent

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN:** Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

**The official results are in for the Feudal Association December 2008 term!**

_**Minoue**_ - **First Place** in the **Best AU/AR Fiction** category, **Second Place** in the **Best Romance (Alt Pairing)** category, and **Second Place** in the **Best Drama Fiction** category  
**View to a Chill** was **Second Place** in the **Best Oneshot Category**  
**Where the Wind Blows** was **Second Place** in the **Best Humorous Fiction Category**

Thanks again to everyone who nominated or voted for any of my fics! If you are interested in participating in the process next term, you can join now at groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com/group/FeudalAssociation.

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 43: True Intent**

Sango's heart was pounding as she ran down the hall. There was a cluster of students happily chattering as they walked in her direction, so she ducked into the ladies' toilet before they spotted her. She ran into a stall, slammed the door shut, and bolted it. She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she replayed the scene in her mind.

There was Miroku, the man that she had come to realize she had fallen in love with, sitting at his desk plain as day while two of the girls from the class fawned over him. Sango repeated the scene in her mind again. Come to think of it, he had looked a bit shocked and angry – and that was before he realized she was in the doorway. His chair had been pushed as far backwards as it would go before the wall stopped him, and he was gripping the arms so tightly his knuckles were white. In addition, the door had not been locked. Wouldn't he have told them to secure it if he planned on doing anything with them there in his office? She was considering all of these things when she heard the bathroom door swing open. Not ready to face anyone or answer any questions, she backed into the corner. She was in the last stall, so the only way they would be able to see her was if they came all of the way to the wall and looked under the door.

"This is all your fault, you stupid slut!" one of the girls who had come in said to the other. "You're the one who said we didn't need to study – we didn't need to do any work. All we had to do was wait until the last day and offer to fuck him for a passing grade! Now look what happened! We're both going to fail! I would have studied harder if I knew I actually had to pass the fucking test! I told you I was against this whole idea anyway!"

"Don't blame me! You believed those rumors just as much as I did! Besides, he's fucking hot! It was worth trying. On top of that, did you see the look on that Satou girl's face when she saw us? If nothing else, it was worth it to send her out of there screaming! I bet she went running home to mama, crying about how he cheated on her. If he's not fucking her, he'll need someone new. I'm willing to take another shot at him. I bet she fucked her way to an 'A' in the class, don't you?"

Sango heard the other of the pair sigh heavily. "She'd pass that course with flying colors whether she was fucking him or not. You've heard her answers in class – she's smart. I'm going back to apologize and to see if he will at least give me an incomplete and allow me to do the extra credit work. That exhibit is still going on, and the semester isn't officially over until the end of the week, so I might even be able to complete it before then. You do what you want, but I need to pass that class. At least I didn't blow off the rest of the assignments we were given like you did."

One girl left the toilet, and after muttering curses to herself, the second one soon followed. Breathing a sigh of relief that they were gone, Sango cautiously slid back the bolt on the door of the stall. Peeking out and confirming that she was indeed alone, she heaved her bag over her shoulder and decided to go back in search of Miroku.

She didn't have to go far. One of the two girls had tears streaming down her cheeks as she bowed and groveled in the hall, begging for his forgiveness and for him to allow her to do the real extra credit work. Sango moved into a recess in the passageway and waited until they seemed to reach some sort of agreement, and the student went on her way. She stepped out into the corridor and was almost plowed down by Miroku, who was obviously in a hurry. His attaché and shakujou hit the floor, the staff rolling away with a clatter, while his briefcase burst open and sent papers flying.

His eyes sprang wide open when he realized who he'd nearly run over. "Sango! I mean Satou! I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I was in a hurry and did not see you."

"It was my fault, Sensei. Let me help you," Sango responded as she started gathering papers that were scattered across the floor and retrieved the ancient shakujou from where it had come to rest against the wall. "Can I help you take these back to your office?" she asked.

Miroku was looking at his briefcase, which had split and appeared beyond repair. Placing as many papers in it as he dared, he held it shut and nodded. "Yes, thank you." Juggling the case so that it was tucked under his arm, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and went back towards his office. He unlocked the door and held it open for Sango to pass through and then closed it behind them.

"Miroku," "Sango," they each said at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Miroku said as he set the briefcase on his desk and then took the stack of papers Sango had.

"For what?" she asked as she leaned the staff back against the wall where it stood before.

"For… well, what you saw. I'm sorry it occurred, and I'm sorry you witnessed it. I was on my way to your apartment to beg your forgiveness. I didn't want that… well, I never wanted anything like that to happen," he answered.

"I know." Sango sat down in the chair in front of his desk and looked at the floor.

"Huh?" Miroku was expecting her to be furious with him even if he hadn't asked the two girls to halfway strip in his office.

"I was already thinking that you didn't look very pleased about the situation when those same two girls came into the bathroom. I heard them talking. The one that was in the hall begging your forgiveness didn't really want to do it – the other girl talked her into it," Sango informed him. She hadn't actually seen them, but she assumed the girl speaking to him in the corridor was the one who said she was going to ask for the chance to do the extra-credit work.

"That makes me feel somewhat better," he commented.

Sango looked at him, puzzled.

"I was afraid I was going completely soft. She apologized and asked – well, actually begged – to at least have until Friday to hand in the extra credit assignment. I agreed to let her do it. I was determined to flunk them both, but I allowed her to change my mind. I really do not enjoy failing students, though I am not happy about the position she put me in, either." Miroku fell silent and began to pull everything out of the ruined attaché.

"Oh, Miroku, I'm so sorry – I destroyed your briefcase when I ran into you," Sango apologized in earnest. "I didn't mean to crash into you like that. I'll buy you another one."

"It's okay, Sango. I have another one, but I've had a hard time letting this one go. It has been on the verge of coming apart for a long time. The inevitable finally happened is all," Miroku said as he finished putting things in order. "By the way, was there a particular reason you came by this afternoon? Or were you merely trying to create some excitement for me?"

Sango actually chuckled. "I'd say the excitement was already in the works when I got here, but yes, I did have something to tell you. Kagura called. Kagome's grandfather called Sesshomaru around lunchtime. Kikyou was there this morning asking questions about the wedding. She knows when their wedding is supposed to be held so they are certain that Naraku has taken the bait. A week from Monday we will finally be able to confront the monster."

"Are you certain you're ready for this - that you really want to do this?" Miroku asked her.

"I have to agree with Kagura – I'm ready for everything to be over with. No matter what happens, I'm ready for this to end. She wants her sister back, and I want my brother back. Plus, I have you to help me – and Kagome and InuYasha. I've just got to survive finals first," she responded.

Miroku couldn't help but to grin. "I'd say you survived mine just fine."

It was Sango's turn to look wide-eyed. "You mean you've graded them already?"

"I have some of them completed but not all. And you'll have to wait like everyone else for the results – though I might be persuaded to tell you once the semester is officially over if you'll go out with me."

"Okay." Sango turned and fled, but this time she couldn't stop the broad smile that was crossing her face. She got to the door and abruptly stopped and turned around. "I forgot to ask, when?"

"To be safe, we should wait until the grades have been sent out. I don't want there to be any sense of impropriety," Miroku said softly.

Sango nodded. "I can handle another week or two going out with InuYasha and Kagome. Besides, with Naraku running around, I feel like there's safety in numbers – you know what I mean?"

Miroku's eyes met hers. "Yes, there is comfort in being surrounded by your friends when such a fiend is looking for you. You will be careful, won't you?"

Sango nodded. "You know I don't live far from here, and then Kirara goes with me just about everywhere else. I may go to the dojo though to blow off some steam. It seems like all I've been doing it studying, and my head is going to explode if I look at another book tonight."

"Oh! That reminds me. Call Kagome, will you? She was going to check a couple of places you might be if you didn't go straight home. She'll be worried if she doesn't hear from either of us. She has the children's class this afternoon, so she had to go on to the dojo. I let InuYasha know last week that I would need today and tonight to grade papers and to study for my own final that I have to take tomorrow," he told her. "Will you be okay? I can drive you if you want me to."

She shook her head. "I know you have a lot to do, and it's just a short walk to my apartment. Besides, Kirara has gotten in the habit of waiting in the trees at the edge of campus to walk me home. She'll be worried if I don't show up. I'll be all right, and I'll call Kagome on her cell and let her know what's going on. I might go home and crash for awhile instead of going to throw that huge boomerang around. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, I'm suddenly very tired." Sango leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Go home and get some rest. I think I'll go to my apartment to finish grading papers so I don't have any more interruptions like the last one." Miroku looked sadly at his ruined briefcase as he gathered up the completed exams and found another folio to put them in. He knew it was only a matter of time, but the monks had given the attaché case to him when he was awarded the teaching position.

"Will I see you at the dojo later this week?" she asked fairly softly from her spot in the doorway.

Miroku nodded in confirmation. "Once I get these finals finished, average grades, and hand them in, I'll be back on schedule there. I'll be there by Saturday at the latest."

"I'll see you later this week, then," Sango said before she turned to go.

"Later," Miroku answered as he gathered up everything he needed to take home with him. He couldn't help but to smile as he watched her lovely backside until she turned the corner in the hall.

A smile tugged at the corners of Sango's mouth as she walked across campus toward the grove of trees where Kirara had taken up waiting for her. Miroku had finally asked her out on an actual date – or at least once the grades were in the mail and on their way they would have one. As much as she enjoyed the outings with InuYasha and Kagome (for she still refused to consider them "double-dates" as long as he was her teacher), she did want to go out with just him. Would they still have anything to talk about when it was just the two of them? Would they find things they enjoyed doing together without the other couple to consider? She shook her head and realized she was probably worrying about nothing. Sango couldn't help but to think about those times when he took her home, and she invited him in, and all they did was talk. She found him fascinating, and he seemed honestly interested in her. However, she stopped when she felt the hairs raise on the back off her neck. There was a prickly feeling that something wasn't right that she couldn't ignore.

"Meoooooorrrr." Kirara had suddenly darted to her from the trees and wove around her legs. Her hair was standing on end, signalling that something wasn't as it should be.

"Kirara," Sango said softly as she leaned over to pet her, taking the opportunity to glance around her before she scooped the cat up into her arms. "Something's not right, is it? Is someone following me?"

"Merrr," the two-tailed feline answered as she looked in the direction of the stalker.

There was a bench in the open nearby, so Sango carried Kirara to it and sat down, keeping the cat on her lap while she set her bag and purse next to her. Still warily keeping an eye on her surroundings, she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She sighed in relief when she heard, "Hello?"

"Does that offer for a ride still stand?" Sango spoke softly into her phone.

"What's the matter? Where are you?" Miroku asked. He had stopped to talk to a couple of colleagues and had just made it to his car.

"I think I'm being followed, and Kirara confirmed it," she said with worry. "I don't want to lead anyone to where I live. Would you mind…" her voice trailed away as she saw a figure begin to approach her. "I'm at the edge of the campus where the park and trees are that are on my way home. And there's someone coming towards me."

"I'll be right there. Stay out in the open, and remember that Kirara can help protect you if she has to." Miroku attached his Bluetooth to his ear. "Keep your phone open. I've got my earpiece on so I can talk to you and hear you while I'm driving."

"All right. There's a woman coming towards me. I'll see what she wants." Sango set her phone in her lap, keeping her connection with Miroku open.

"Satou Sango?" the lady asked as she closed the distance between them.

Kirara stood on Sango's lap, arched her back and hissed.

"What an interesting cat," the woman commented.

"Who are you and what do you want? Why are you following me?" Sango asked in a tone that made it clear she was annoyed.

"My name is Kimura Yori, and I am with _Shukan Shincho_ magazine. Perhaps you are familiar with our weekly publication?" the stranger offered with a slight bow.

"I'm busy trying to earn my degree. Why would I be interested in a gossip rag that lost a libel lawsuit?" Sango snapped back. "And you still haven't told me why you are following me."

Miroku couldn't help but to chuckle as he listened over the phone connection.

The reporter straightened her back and produced a small recorder before peppering her with questions, "I'd like to get your thoughts on the upcoming Nishimori wedding. What do you think of Mr. Nishimori? How about his lovely bride? When will it be held? Is it true that there's such a rush because she's pregnant? Have you ever participated as a miko maiden before? Will special security be in place? What do you have to say?"

"Careful, Sango," Miroku said softly as he sped towards her.

Sango narrowed her eyes, which would have been a warning to anyone the least bit observant. "I have nothing to say. Contact the family if you wish for comments on the wedding."

"My paper is willing to pay a nice sum for the information," the woman offered.

"I'm not interested," Sango insisted. "Please leave me alone."

"I won't leave without a statement," the tabloid writer persisted, waving the recorder in her face.

Kirara hissed again and jumped from Sango's lap, batting the device from the reporter's hand. It hit the sidewalk and shattered into a dozen pieces.

"It looks like you'll have to," Sango commented as Miroku pulled up. She quickly gathered her things. "Come on, Kirara. Our ride is here."

Miroku leaned across the seat to open the door for her. Kirara jumped in while Sango threw her bag over the seat and then climbed in.

The angry reporter kicked what was left of her recorder as they sped away.

Sango leaned back in the seat and with a heavy sigh, buckled herself in. "Thanks, Miroku. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come. I don't want anyone following me home. Is this the way it's going to be?"

"No problem, my dear Sango. However, if you don't mind, I'm not taking you straight to your apartment, just in case there's anyone else trying to follow. And you'd better call Kagura or Sesshomaru and let them know what happened. Apparently, he has a way to deal with reporters like that," Miroku suggested.

"So where are we going?" Sango asked.

"Home," he answered.

"I thought you said—"

Miroku interrupted her, "Not your home, mine. I hope you don't mind, but under the circumstances, I thought it might be best. Or maybe we should go to the dojo. InuYasha and Kagome will both be there, and we wouldn't be leading anyone to either your place or mine. I'm sure InuYasha wouldn't mind if I grade papers up at the house, and you could hang out and watch television until you felt safe going home. What do you think?"

He stopped for a red light and glanced over to see that she looked unusually pale. "Sango?"

She turned her head and when her eyes met his, they were full of worry. "How did that reporter find me?"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

The first round of nominations for the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild for the Fourth Quarter of 2008 (October - December) is over and seconding will begin on January 25th. Thank you **very much** to **landofthekwt**, **psyco_chick32**, **madmiko**, **knittingknots**, **caitriona695**, and **kingmasonite** for the following nominations:

_**Minoue**_ for Best In Character (InuYasha), Best AU/AR, Best Inu/Kag Romance, and Best Mir/San Romance  
**Red is the Color...** for Best Oneshot and Best Canon  
**Cranes, Change, and Winter Surprises** for Best Inu/Kag Romance  
**View to a Chill** for Best Comedy  
**First Rites** for Best Short Short  
**Where the Wind Blows** for Best Comedy

**Good luck to everyone this quarter!**


	45. Catch and Release

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 44: Catch and Release (Warning: Lemon)**

InuYasha and Kagome were both somewhat surprised when Miroku and Sango came through the front door of the dojo. Kirara was riding Sango's shoulder and looked like she had no intention of leaving her mistress any time soon.

Kagome was leading the children through their class kata. She put one of the more experienced kids in front for a few minutes before she ran over to check on her. "Sango, are you all right?"

Sango looked a bit shell-shocked and did not really know how to answer, but she slowly shook her head.

"Monk, if you…" InuYasha started in a warning tone.

Sango shook her head again. "It wasn't his fault. I was afraid to go home, so he brought me here."

"What?" InuYasha and Kagome asked together.

"What happened… after you left Miroku's office?" Kagome questioned softly.

Sango's voice sounded strained, "I realized I was making assumptions and might be wrong, so I went back to talk to Miroku. We worked things out, and then I headed home. Kirara was waiting for me in the trees on the edge of the campus like she has been lately, but before I got there I felt that something wasn't right. She ran towards me to warn me before I reached the spot where she usually meets me, and I knew I wasn't just being paranoid. Someone was following me, so I found a bench out in the open and called Miroku. Before he got there a woman approached me. She was a reporter."

Kagome looked concerned, as did InuYasha. "A reporter?" the hanyou asked.

Sango nodded. "She wanted to know about your brother's wedding. She started asking a bunch of questions and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Miroku got there about the time Kirara decided to knock her recorder out of her hand and break it. I didn't want to be followed to either my apartment or Miroku's, so he brought me here."

"I hope you don't mind if we hang out up at the house for awhile. Sango called Kagura and gave her the information. She said that Sesshomaru would look into it and that they'd get in touch with us as soon as they found something out," Miroku added.

"I don't understand how they found me…" Sango's voice trailed away.

"Your name was in the paper," Kagome said gently.

Sango shook her head. "I offered to do that because of how common the name is. I picked 'Satou' as my new surname for a reason – it is the most common one in Japan. That added to the fact 'Sango' is such a common girl's name – do you know how many listings there are for SATOU Sango in Tokyo alone?"

"Four hundred eighty-two," Miroku answered, "and that doesn't even include the 'SATOU S.' listings. I checked out of curiosity when we decided on this plan. What are the chances this reporter would get the right one out of all of those?"

"Especially since my number is unlisted," Sango added. "They had to find me some other way."

"You two go up to the house. Kagome and I will be there after the class is over with. Maybe Sesshomaru will have something to tell you by then," InuYasha offered. "If you're hungry, go ahead and order takeout. Just get something for Kagome and me to have after we're done here."

"Thanks, my friend," Miroku said.

Sango nodded and followed Miroku through the dojo and out the back door.

"Thanks, Miroku," Sango said softly as they removed their shoes in the genkan. They each slid their feet into their house slippers before stepping up into the house.

"I couldn't leave a damsel in distress, my dear Sango," he answered as he led her towards the kitchen. He set the folio with the test papers in it on the table, and she followed suit with her backpack and purse. "Is there anything you want – anything I can get for you?"

He was surprised when she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"How did they find me so fast?" she asked, her voice muffled due to her face being pressed against his chest.

He gently rubbed her back. "I don't know, but I'm certain that Sesshomaru will find out. He seems to be used to dealing with those kinds of reporters. Don't panic until we find out. It may be something simple, or she may have just been extremely lucky. You'll be safe here, so don't worry."

"I feel safe here with you," she said. She pulled back enough to look up and meet his eyes. "I'm sorry – you must think me as brazen and no different than those two girls this afternoon."

Miroku's heart was pounding as he held her in his arms and gazed into her eyes. "Those two… didn't want… you're different…" all coherent speech seemed to have left him as he struggled for the words. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he lowered his mouth to hers.

She closed her eyes as his lips softly met hers and soon found her tongue tangled in a duel with his. One hand gripped his shirt while the other clutched at his back, her fingers finding the hardened lines of muscle through the dress shirt he wore. He held her against him and brushed her erect nipple through her clothing with his thumb causing her to moan into his mouth. Encouraged, the hand that held her against him slid down to cup her buttock and gently knead it while the one stroking her breast found its way up under her shirt. She arched into him, desiring to feel his touch. In response, he pushed her bra up and rolled her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Emboldened, Sango slipped her hand inside of his dress pants and wrapped it around his hardened length. She thought she'd slid her hand between his trousers and boxers, but discovered her hand had grasped his firm flesh instead. He groaned as she pulled experimentally at his cock. He could feel her thumb rubbing the moisture seeping from the slit as the palm of her hand worked its way down and then up again.

Their tongues were still fighting for dominance as she stroked his length, and he deftly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans so he could slide his hand inside of her panties to return the favor. The hand cupping her rear ached to feel bare flesh as well, and slid down her back until he was again squeezing her buttock as his other hand slipped between her hot and very wet folds of flesh. Aching for his attentions, she spread her feet a little further apart to grant him easier access. She gasped as she felt a finger slide up into her, and then back out to rub her engorged nub.

They stumbled towards one of the bedrooms, too intoxicated on each other to really remember they were in another's home. Not certain how far she wanted or was willing to go, Miroku continued to stroke and dip, driven by her concerto of moans and sighs. He was surprised when he suddenly felt his pants and boxers pushed down his hips and her hand wrap more firmly around him. As she began to work him towards orgasm, he lowered her panties and jeans.

Miroku was disappointed when he felt her turn loose of his throbbing flesh, but then realized it was so she could kick off the confining clothing. She pulled her shirt and bra over her head before firmly grasping his pants and boxers together to push them all of the way to the floor, allowing him to step out of them. Unable to resist the need for him any longer, she wrapped her hand around him again and tugged him towards her. Her hand guided his throbbing cock between her wet folds, her eyes closed and her lips parted as her head fell back. She wasn't at the right angle to slip him up inside of her, so she allowed him to glide back and forth over her clitoris instead.

For the first time since they kissed, Miroku spoke, though his voice was shaking, "Sango, are you certain this is what you want?"

"Yessss," she hissed, "please make the ache go away…"

With her hand guiding him, he bent his knees so she could line his head up with her slick opening. He slid into her tight passage like a hot knife into butter. Joined as one, she wrapped her legs around him, and he carried her towards the bed. He laid her back as he moved against her, slowly and evenly at first with long, languid strokes.

"Gods, Miroku, I never knew anything could feel so good," she whispered as he slid in and out of her liquid heat. "I wish this could last forever."

"I'll do my best, my dear Sango," he answered softly before he leaned over to capture her lips again. When he broke away to allow her to catch her breath, he begin to pick up speed and intensity.

"Harder," she gasped, "oh, gods, harder."

It had been so long since Miroku had been with a woman that he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Reaching between them, he began to rub her swollen nub as he pushed into her, hoping to bring her release before he reached his own. He was rewarded when she cried out, and he felt her passage clamp down as she convulsed around him. He thrust hard only a few more times before he spilled himself inside of her. As their bodies continued to thrum together, he collapsed on top of her, making him realize they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He slid up just a little and then looked down at her before brushing her sweat-drenched bangs away from her face, which was flushed a pretty shade of pink. He then lowered his head to press a kiss to her swollen lips.

Sango finally opened her eyes to meet his, and was uncertain what she saw there. She really didn't know what had overcome her – she had never intended to let things get this far. Now he probably just saw her as another slut. Worried what he might think, she closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Sango? What's wrong?" he asked with sincerity and worry in his voice.

"I'm no better than those other girls were," she answered, refusing to look at him.

"Sango… Sango… look at me," Miroku said firmly. When she didn't, he took his hand to gently turn her head so she was at least looking in his direction, even if she refused to open her eyes.

"Sango… I've waited so long… Please… you're not the same as them… you're not the same as anyone else… Please, don't shut me out. I would have waited – I have waited… I've waited a lifetime for you…" his voice was now full of fear.

"What do you mean?" she eventually asked. "A lifetime? But you haven't known me that long…"

Miroku shook his head. "I've waited my whole life to find you, and I would be willing to wait as long as you wanted. Sango, I know in my heart you're the soul mate that I've been looking for. There is no other like you, and you are like no other. Sango, don't you see? I love you… I've never been in love before…"

That made her open her eyes and look at him. "What?"

"I never really understood – I was looking for love the wrong way and in the wrong places. And then you walked in – just as casually and as plain as day you strolled into InuYasha's dojo and sparred with me. It was fate. I'm sure of it. The more I was around you, the more I realized I was falling for you. I know I told you I'd fallen in love with you, and it was the truth. I love you, Sango. This was an act of love. I'd hoped you felt the same." Miroku fell silent as he rolled off of her and lay next to her.

He felt her snuggle into his side and felt her hand on his chest. He placed his hand over hers and his thumb began to rhythmically rub her hand.

"You don't think of me like those other girls?" she asked very quietly.

He shook his head, though he wasn't certain she could tell. "No, you aren't anything like any other woman I've ever been with. And I don't just love you. I consider you my friend. We've learned so much about each other over the last several months, wouldn't you agree?"

She actually chuckled under her breath. "Yes, I guess we have. But I was afraid you would think I was fast and easy… I really hadn't intended…"

He squeezed her hand. "I know; it was the stress of the current situation. But it'll be all right. I'm certain of it. We'll find a way to keep you safe until this is all over with."

They were interrupted by Kirara running in, mewing, and running back out.

Miroku furrowed his brow. "What was that?"

"They're coming. Class must be over," Sango answered.

"Oh, shit—"

"MONK!!" they heard bellowed from the kitchen. "What have you done?!"

***

InuYasha was tired and ready for dinner. He'd forgotten how much the class of children that Miroku and Kagome normally taught could wear you out. He had to admit that Miroku did a great job with them, and before Kagome started helping him with them, the hanyou didn't know how he retained so much energy to then be his lecherous self with the mothers when they came to pick up their kids. He felt Kagome squeeze his hand as they walked side by side along the path towards the house.

"Do you think Sango has heard anything yet?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure they would have waited until we joined them unless it was really bad news. I just hope they ordered something for dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," the hanyou answered.

"And tired. That age sure certainly is energetic, aren't they?" she commented.

InuYasha chuckled. "I'd say that's an understatement. I'm glad it was just the younger kids since everyone else is taking exams this week."

He wiped his feet while he waited for Kagome to exchange her shoes for her slippers. His nose twitched and wrinkled as it recognized a scent he hadn't smelled in a long time – and there was another mixed with it. No, surely not…

The hanyou was trying to decide whether he should say something and warn Kagome or not when they entered the kitchen. Miroku and Sango's belongings were scattered on the table, and there was no sign of food anywhere. He turned his head and stared down the hall as the strong odors of sex and sweat wafted around him.

"I wonder where they are?" Kagome commented as she studied InuYasha. She could tell something had him agitated. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he roared, "Monk! What have you done?"

They spun around when they heard a chuckle behind them. "Apparently, what you two are so adept at," Sesshomaru said as he entered the kitchen, followed by Kagura.

They were all surprised when they heard Sango shout back, "Nothing I didn't want him to do! We'll be out in a few minutes!"

"Well, that explains why that girl never answered her phone. I was worried something had happened," Kagura offered. "We tried calling you at the dojo, but no one answered there either. That's why we came."

"We were both busy with the class since Miroku was _supposed_ to be grading papers and studying for his final," InuYasha answered. "But first things first since you're here. We're starving and need to order some food – do you want anything?"

"We're fine," Kagura said as she and her mate took a seat at the table. "Go ahead and order, and then we'll tell you what we found out when those two join us."

"Kagome, would you call in the usual? And get something for the two lovebirds in there," InuYasha suggested.

She nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Kagome had just finished placing their order and was returning her phone to her purse when a very sheepish Miroku and Sango joined them. They had dressed rather hastily and Kagome giggled when she glanced at Miroku.

"What?" he asked as he looked down at himself.

Kagome just waved her hand up and down, pointing at his shirt.

Sango blushed as she reached over to unbutton his shirt and then redo it. He had missed one button completely so the shirt was puckered out with the excess fabric and was off by one on the other buttons. Once she had them all buttoned properly, she ran her hand down his chest and smoothed the fabric. "There you are. How do you dress yourself in the morning?" she commented.

"More slowly, but I'll be glad to let you have the job any time," he answered with a grin.

The sound of a clearing throat made them turn and face their unexpected company. They both had the good graces to blush when they realized that it was not only InuYasha and Kagome that were waiting on them.

"If you two are finished now, we have something to tell you," Sesshomaru stated.

He and Kagura stood and indicated for them to sit. Once Miroku and Sango had joined InuYasha and Kagome at the table, he continued, "I was able to track down the reporter who found you on campus."

"How did she find me?" Sango asked before he could finish. "I'm sorry," she hung her head and looked at the table.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. It's okay," Kagura offered. "We know you're worried."

Sango nodded and Sesshomaru began to speak again, "It turns out one of your classmates put two and two together. She knew Kagome was from the shrine, and that you two were close friends. She didn't know exactly where you live, but saw the direction you walk home after classes every day. She called up the magazine first thing this morning and told them she had information regarding the wedding. They paid her for the little that she gave them, including where and when they could probably find you after your classes were over. The reporter they sent is young and rather aggressive. She thought this would be a good way for her to make a name for herself. Instead they found themselves threatened with another lawsuit and being restricted from all events at the gallery. I don't think you'll have any more problems from them. All of the other publications have been reminded what will happen if they try anything similar."

Sango sighed and slumped in her chair. "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of it so quickly and letting me know. It's a huge relief to find that they don't know where I live after all."

"Just be careful. And you might want to change up your routine a bit and take a different way home – or at least find some detours to take before you go there," Kagura suggested.

Kirara mewed in response from her place in Sango's lap.

Miroku spoke up, "I'll take her home from the college. I can drive around a bit first before going to her building. That's if she doesn't mind waiting on me."

Sango looked at him gratefully and blushed. "I don't mind. Thanks, Miroku."

They were interrupted by a call from the genkan. "Delivery for InuYasha!"

"They made that in record time. Let's eat," the hanyou said as he jumped up and headed for the entry with Kagome close behind him.

"InuYasha?" she asked very softly as they turned to carry the food to the kitchen.

"Keh?"

"So… Miroku and Sango… did they… did they really…" she couldn't make herself say it but she knew she was the only one that was kind of in the dark.

"Yeah, they did."

_To be continued…_

*****************************

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

Seconding is over at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild for the Fourth Quarter of 2008 (October – December). Thank you so very much to the following for nominating or seconding one of my fics: **Caitriona, dreaming_trees, Fenik Fan, kmoaton, kingmasonite, knittingknots, ktshabatie, landofthekwt, langus, madmiko, magedelbene, psyco_chick32, **and** wbakerhubbardave**.

_**Minoue**_ for Best AU/AR, Best Inu/Kag Romance, Best Mir/San Romance, and Best In Character (InuYasha)  
**First Rites** for Best Short Short  
**Red is the Color...** for Best Oneshot and Best Canon  
**Where the Wind Blows** for Best Comedy  
**Cranes, Change, and Winter Surprises** for Best Inu/Kag Romance  
**View to a Chill** for Best Comedy

**Voting will take place from February 15****th**** – February 28****th****. If you are a member, please take a few minutes to go and vote for your favorites, no matter whose they might be.**

**Good luck to everyone!**


	46. Is It Love?

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 45: Is It Love?**

"Bankotsu!" Naraku yelled. He knew the mercenary was somewhere in the house.

"Yes, Boss?" he answered as he reached the top of the stairs. "Did you call?"

"Remind Kikyou that she's to get that information for me. I don't have time to play phone tag with her," he stated.

Bank furrowed his brow. "Didn't you get her message? She called this afternoon after she dropped the couple off at their hotel so they could check out."

"That bitch had better not be backing out on me," he swore. "Not if she—"

The hired killer cut him off. "She went to the shrine this morning. She called and left the information you requested."

"Fuck!" Naraku had been ignoring the blinking red light on his phone. He dialed in to his voice mail and listened to the message, _"This is Kikyou. I found out that information you wanted. The Nishimori wedding will be held one week from next Monday at two o'clock in the afternoon. The shrine will be closed to all visitors that day. Let me know if you need anything else."_

He turned the phone off and returned it to its receiver. He spun his chair around to face Bankotsu. "So, why didn't you tell me she had called?"

Bank didn't like that look in his eye. Even though he had been given the information a day early, he could tell Naraku was still angry. "I just got back myself. I found out when I checked my messages only a few minutes ago. I was still listening to them when you called. One was from Kikyou asking me to make certain that you got her message. She was getting interference from somewhere around the hotel and wasn't sure her call went through."

"Really." Naraku's eyes narrowed, and he had that weird gleam in them again. "Call her and go meet with her. Get every detail you can from her, including about the shrine itself. Then make plans to go and scout out the place yourself. Understood?"

The mercenary nodded. "Sure, Boss. Anything else?"

"Tell Kikyou to keep that day available. She might be needed." Once again, Naraku dismissed him by turning his back to him to focus on his computer screen.

"All right." Bankotsu spun on his heel and went back down the stairs. Why did he want Kikyou that day? Had he decided to include her in his plans to crash the wedding? Concerned that he intended to involve her even further than they already had, Bank returned to his office to call her.

**ooo000ooo**

Sesshomaru and Kagura had taken their leave after the food arrived.

"So, will you two girls be happy when exams are over?" Miroku asked as he reached for some more of the Nikujyaga.

"Right now, finals seem to be the least of our problems," Kagome said. "In the grand scheme of things they seem… unimportant."

Sango sighed. "I know what you mean. School used to mean everything to me, but then…"

"Someone like Naraku has a way of putting everything into a different perspective," Miroku finished for her. "But try not to let him distract you from your tests. Soon enough things will be back to normal – life will go on. Try to stay positive and focus on what you have to do now. You've worked too hard to let someone like him interfere when he isn't even here. For now, take it one day at a time and get through the rest of this week. A week from Monday will be here soon enough."

"You're right, I guess," Sango responded. "Even if we manage to put Naraku out of commission for good, I still want to learn to profile monsters like him that prey on the innocent. I want to be able to help capture them and put them in prison. I want to be able to stop them from hurting anyone else. Naraku is only one. Who knows how many others like him there are?"

"More than you can probably imagine," InuYasha added to the conversation. "For as long as I can remember, there have been those that prey on others. Not all of them were human, either."

Miroku spoke again, "And none of my other students are even aware that such a creature is out there, so I'm afraid I must return to grading papers and also to study for my own final tomorrow once we're finished here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Sango began.

"Do not apologize, my dear Sango." Miroku cut her off before she blamed herself for what had happened. "It was not your fault, and I was only glad to help. We probably should get you back home before it is too late, however. I'm certain that I am not the only one who has to take an exam tomorrow."

"If you like, I can take you home," Kagome offered. "I have to run back to the shrine, anyway, for one of my books I need to study tonight."

"Sango, before you go, perhaps you should make up a list to give the doormen of your apartment building of who is allowed in to see you – just in case somebody figures out who you are or where you live. Let them know about the upcoming wedding so they'll understand why you might have unwanted visitors calling on you," Miroku recommended.

"Keh. That's a good idea," InuYasha agreed.

Sango nodded and retrieved the pad she used for taking notes in class. It didn't take long to jot down the names of those that should be allowed up to see her. She pushed it across the table for the others to check over.

"Maybe you ought to include Mama in case she needs to drop by for some reason," Kagome suggested after studying the list, which included each of them plus Sesshomaru and Kagura. "And tell them to notify you if anyone else tries to see you. Even if they don't make it upstairs, you should know they were there."

Sango added the additional instructions in writing so there would be no confusion.

"And Kagome, when you get to her building, would you mind walking her up to her apartment? Call Miroku if anything looks out of place," InuYasha suggested.

"Perhaps I should take her home instead," Miroku interjected.

"I…" Sango wasn't sure what to do.

"Merrrroooooerrroowwooww." Kirara hopped down from Sango's lap and stretched.

That made Sango laugh. "Kirara seems a bit incensed that we have forgotten she is fully capable of protecting me. Miroku, you still have a lot to do, and Kagome needs to go after her book anyway." She stood and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, her own face flushed. "Thanks for everything," she whispered in his ear.

Miroku cupped her face in his hand and turned just enough to brush a soft kiss across her lips. "No, thank you. Promise you'll call if you need anything and that you'll come to my office when your classes are over so that I can take you home."

"Okay," she said, finding it hard to part from him. "I guess we'd better go before it gets much later."

"I should be back in about an hour, InuYasha," Kagome told him as she started to clear plates from the table and put them in the sink. "Miroku, you're going to stay at least until I call and tell you all's clear at Sango's, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'll be here," Miroku answered, though he was hoping he'd still be in one piece when she phoned. Then he asked, "Sango, would you mind if I walked you to the car?"

Sango blushed and nodded. "Let me get my things together."

Miroku joined her and followed her from the kitchen with Kirara leading the way.

Once they stepped off of the veranda, Miroku took Sango's bag and slung it over his shoulder. As soon as his hand was free, he cautiously brushed her hand.

Sango felt his gentle touch and reached out, wrapping her hand around his and then allowing their fingers to intertwine. She couldn't help but smile as she felt a gentle squeeze.

They walked in companionable silence, side by side, until they reached the gate, and Miroku had to drop her hand to unlatch it. Pulling it open, he ushered her through before allowing it to swing shut behind them.

When they reached the side of Kagome's car, he set her bag on the ground and pulled her to him. Unable to say what he wanted, he cupped her cheek in one hand, tilted her face upwards, and brushed her bangs and stray hairs away from her face with the other. Her eyes were dilated slightly in anticipation, and her lips were parted. Unable to resist her any longer, he lowered his mouth to hers.

They both were lost in each other when a rather insistent mew from Kirara warned them that Kagome had left the house. Panting when they parted, Miroku pressed one more gentle kiss to her swollen lips. "Will that hold you to the weekend?" he asked softly.

She smiled as she somehow found his hands clasped in hers. "I guess it'll have to. Miroku… you don't… you don't regret… anything… do you?"

He shook his head. "I was wondering the same about you… do you regret… what happened?"

Sango squeezed his hands. "I wasn't exactly prepared, but no… no I don't. I only wish that all of this was over. I hate that a madman has so much influence on our lives."

Miroku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "At least it'll be over soon."

He turned her loose when he heard the creak of the gate. "Kagome's here. One of you call my cell phone when you get your apartment, okay? Don't forget. I won't rest easy or go home until I hear from you."

"Don't worry," Sango told him as Kagome joined them.

"Are you ready to go?" the miko asked as she clicked the locks open on her car.

"Call us if anything seems out of place," Miroku instructed them again.

"We will," Kagome assured him as they climbed in and Kirara jumped up in Sango's lap. "I'm going to run by the shrine first, and then take her home, so don't panic before we have time to get there."

Miroku couldn't help but to grin, but then looked serious again. "The same goes for you, Kagome. If anything is weird at the shrine, call us."

"Okay," she said as she started the car. "Tell InuYasha we're on our way."

Miroku stepped back and watched until the car had backed up and turned around before pulling out of the parking lot. When they were no longer in sight, he reluctantly went through the gate and back up the path to the house.

***

InuYasha was waiting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea, when Miroku finally joined him. Breaking the tense silence he said, "I'm not going to eviscerate you, monk."

Miroku's shoulders slumped, and he stared down at the table. "I… I didn't plan… I didn't mean… I'm sorry, InuYasha. I didn't mean for things to go so far, especially in your home."

"What's done is done. I'm just surprised you were so careless," the hanyou responded. "That's not like you."

Miroku looked up and met his eyes with confusion, "I don't understand. I know I didn't plan for that to happen, but when she wanted me… I… I couldn't turn her down. I wanted her so badly, and I have for so long. I know I should have been more in control, but she… she _needed_ me… I lost it."

"I know you didn't plan it because it's not like you to go bareback," InuYasha said so softly that Miroku almost couldn't hear him.

Miroku's dark violet eyes opened wide and his jaw fell slack. "Oh, sweet Buddha. How did… never mind… your nose…" He sat up straight and looked determined. "It doesn't matter – I want to ask her to marry me."

"You're sure," InuYasha stated. There seemed to be no question in his friend's mind.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," he responded and then stood and bowed to the hanyou. "Will you - if she says 'yes' - will you go with us to act as a witness?"

InuYasha followed suit and bowed in return. "I would be honored. Will you do the same for me… for us?"

Miroku grinned and reached out to slap the hanyou on his upper arm. "Of course I will, my friend. Perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone and register at the same time. What do you think?"

"If the girls will agree, one trip to the government office is enough for me," InuYasha surmised. "But first, you must ask her. And then she must say 'yes'."

Miroku sat down and looked serious again. "I don't know whether to propose to her before or after your brother's ceremony. I almost asked her tonight, but then you had to show up. It just kind of killed the moment."

"Well, it is my house, after all," InuYasha said with a smirk as he joined him at the table. "Are you two going to have a real date now that the semester will be over? Maybe you can ask her then."

Miroku shook his head. "She's already said she feels like there's safety in numbers right now, and that reporter today really spooked her – not that I can blame her. And considering everything, I was starting to think we might be better off to stick around the house the next couple of weekends, rather than go out like we usually do. I'm sure Sango isn't the only one they'll target. I should be fairly safe because I wasn't mentioned, but Kagome was, and you're known as the bridegroom's half-brother. They may not come here after you, but they'll consider you fair game if you go out on the town."

"I guess we should get through the week first. Not a big deal for me, but I know the three of you have your hands full," the hanyou commented.

Miroku's eyes glazed over and a grin crossed his face as he stared at his hands, imagining they were still cupping Sango's beautiful, lithe body.

InuYasha shook his head. "Pervert. Some things will never change."

***

"Are you all right, Sango?" Kagome asked as she drove towards the shrine.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" Sango's voice trailed away. Her mind was obviously elsewhere.

A smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, Kagome couldn't help herself. "So how was it?"

"Amazing," Sango answered and then turned bright red. "I… I… mean… Miroku was great… no… I mean—"

Kagome reached over to pat her on the shoulder. "It's okay, Sango. I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I was so surprised when we came back to the house after class was over. I mean… your stuff, his stuff… and then you…" It was the miko's turn to blush. "I just didn't expect…"

"Neither did I," Sango said softly. "But he was so good to me. He rescued me and then brought me there so no one could follow me. Then he held me to comfort me… things got… well… it just sort of happened… he said he loved me…"

"He does, you know," Kagome confirmed. "In all of the time I've known him, I've never seen him like he's been the last few months. So, has he asked you out yet – just the two of you?"

"Yeah, he has. But with everything going on, I told him I feel safer as a group right now. I hope you don't mind if we stick with you for another couple of weeks. I just feel that with Naraku…" her voice trailed away.

The miko sighed. "I know what you mean. Between him and the reporters we might not be getting out much until after Sesshomaru and Kagura's 'wedding,' anyway." Kagome changed the topic, "So I gather you weren't disappointed?"

Sango couldn't help but to grin. "Nope – you were right about that. I had no idea…" She flushed an even brighter shade of red and couldn't finish her statement.

"That something could feel that good?" Kagome finished for her, beaming.

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked with laughter. "We're worse than the guys!"

"Not unless we start comparing… never mind. Besides, InuYasha would probably gut Miroku before he'd discuss his sex life with him," the miko responded and then added, "I'm just glad you're happy."

Sango leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. "I think I am, for the first time since… well, in a long time. It seems like it's been forever."

"Believe me when I tell you that it only gets better," Kagome said.

"Kagome… you don't think I'm… you don't think I'm… easy… do you?" Sango asked very quietly. "I really didn't mean… well… not tonight, anyway. I didn't plan for that to happen."

The miko shook her head. They had reached the shrine and she had pulled into the drive and stopped. "Sango, you two were meant for each other. I'm as certain of that as I am that I was meant to be with InuYasha. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Personally, I don't know how you managed to hold off this long and wait until after the final exam."

"But you waited five years," Sango argued.

"I had to grow up first, and I wouldn't change a thing. Don't think too hard about it – when it's right, it's right. You just know, you know?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Thank you, Kagome. Now, go and get your book so you can take me home and then get back to that hot hanyou of yours."

Kagome couldn't stop the broad smile that spread across her face. "Works for me."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Nikujyaga** – simmered dish of meat (pork or beef) and potatoes

**Marriage in Japan**: To make a marriage legal in Japan, both partners must appear at the city or ward office and fill out the necessary forms. They must be accompanied by two or more adult witnesses or present documents signed by them. The husband will then be issued a new family register as the head of a new household when he registers the marriage. (www(dot)buddhanet(dot)net/nippon/nippon_partII(dot)html)

_*******************************************_*****

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

Voting is underway at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild for the Fourth Quarter of 2008 (October – December). Thank you once again to the following for nominating or seconding one of my fics: **Caitriona, dreaming_trees, Fenik Fan, kmoaton, kingmasonite, knittingknots, ktshabatie, landofthekwt, langus, madmiko, magedelbene, psyco_chick32, **and** wbakerhubbardave**.

_**Minoue**_ for Best AU/AR, Best Inu/Kag Romance, Best Mir/San Romance, and Best In Character (InuYasha)  
**First Rites** for Best Short Short  
**Red is the Color...** for Best Oneshot and Best Canon  
**Where the Wind Blows** for Best Comedy  
**Cranes, Change, and Winter Surprises** for Best Inu/Kag Romance  
**View to a Chill** for Best Comedy

**Voting will continue through February 28****th****. If you are a member, please take a few minutes to go and vote for your favorites, no matter whose they might be.**

**Good luck to everyone!**


	47. Full of Surprises

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 46: Full of Surprises (Warning: Lemon)**

"Tell me something, Sesshomaru," Kagura started. When she could tell she had his attention, she continued, "Why is it we seem to always show up when someone is having sex? If I didn't know better, I'd start to think you were a voyeur."

Sesshomaru actually chuckled. "Believe me; it isn't intentional – at least most of the time. Things certainly have changed from the way they were. I never would have expected such behavior in my brother's home. I'll admit the one time was somewhat on purpose since I needed to get some indication of just how deeply InuYasha and the miko were bonded, but the rest were strictly coincidental."

Kagura's lips brushed against his ear. "I'll have to admit, I like the effect it has on you." She reached down to stroke the growing tent in his expensive designer pants. When she heard no protest, she quickly unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. She divested herself of her clothing before she fell to her knees and pulled his thickening cock into her mouth. Kagura worked him with one hand and her mouth while she reached between her legs with her other hand to dip into herself and then rub her clitoris.

"I should be doing that," Sesshomaru said huskily as he pulled her to her feet and then led her to the bedroom and their bed. Kagura lay back amongst the dozen or so pillows that decorated it and sighed as he dove between her thighs and went to work with his tongue.

The Inuyoukai had to admit it was never dull having sex with his mate. She didn't just control the wind, but the very air around them. It had been unnerving in the beginning when he found himself rising from the bed into the empty space above them. As Kagura thrashed before him in ecstasy as he brought her pleasure, she unknowingly lifted them from the mattress on a cushion of air. She didn't even realize she had done it until they hit the ceiling. Startled out of her trance, they plunged back down. Unfortunately, she'd also managed to move them laterally as well, and they missed the bed, crashing to the floor. Luckily they were both youkai because with the high ceiling in his bed chamber, it was a long way back down to the tatami mats.

The memory made him grin as he felt her shudder underneath him, and they started to drift downwards again. When they hit the mattress, he turned her over and impaled her with his hard thick cock as soon as she rose to her knees. He gripped her fiercely at the curve of her hips as he thrust into her, hammering hard as he sought his release. The thought briefly crossed his mind as to how a human female could stand up to this, for his strokes were powerful, and if he did not hold Kagura in place he would have shoved her through the headboard by now. How had his father mated with InuYasha's mother and not hurt her in the process? Uncertain as to why those unbidden thoughts entered his mind, he closed his eyes and attempted to concentrate on his mate in front of him.

Mate. She really _was_ his mate and accepted him in every way, including some of the more quirky things in his nature. She understood him in ways that not even Jaken seemed to. Was she ready to start a family? Wait – where had _that_ come from? Sesshomaru howled as he came and slammed into her, this time pushing her forward and flattening her into the tumble of pillows. He fell on top of her, panting and confused by his unsolicited and random reflections.

"Sesshomaru? Are you all right?" he heard her say.

"I…" he didn't know how to respond. Something was different – something had happened. He started to roll off of her and realized he couldn't. "Kagura… I… I'm not sure what just happened, but I seem to be stuck."

"Just stay where you are and relax. It'll be all right," she soothed. "Everything will be fine, as long as you don't panic."

"Panic? Me, panic? Watch what you're saying, bitch," the annoyed Daiyoukai commented. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. She was going to get him for that.

"Bitch? Yes, I guess that's what I am right now since we're tied together like two _dogs_," the wind witch commented somewhat sarcastically.

"What, are you saying…" Sesshomaru tried to pull back again.

"Stop! Don't move!" Kagura commanded. "You'll tear something if you do that. Just wait until you're back to normal. Can't you tell what has happened?"

Sesshomaru rested his forehead against her back. "Apparently you know what is going on."

"Fortunately, I decided to study up on the mating habits of Inuyoukai after you took me as your mate. I'm glad _one_ of us did. You really never did expect to have a mate – or children, did you?"

"Just tell me, please," Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagura sighed. "Well, if you can't feel it, I certainly can. The base of your dick has swelled to lock you in place. Whether you intended to or not, you're trying to make me pregnant. I can't believe that your father did not explain this to you at some point. I wonder what our children will look like? What abilities will they have?"

She was briefly interrupted by a squawk as Jaken apparently came looking for his lord before he backed hurriedly out of the bedroom.

"'bout time he caught an eyeful," Kagura said without missing a beat. "Now, where was I?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms up under her body as he accepted the inevitable. Now that she'd said it, he recognized what had happened. It had been many, many years before when his father had told him about it, and after the travesty of a mate his mother picked for him, he'd decided it'd never happen and had pushed those thoughts from his mind. He had to admit that the feeling was rather unique.

"You're not angry," he finally stated, for he could tell that she wasn't. "You are not upset that we didn't discuss this first?"

She had pulled a couple of pillows up under her to make herself more comfortable. "No, I'm not upset. When I became your mate, it was just sort of assumed that I would bear your children some day. After all, the Daiyoukai needs heirs at some point. And unlike humans, I'm only fertile two or three times a year. You happened to catch me at the right time."

"So…" Sesshomaru began.

"If everything goes like it should, you're going to be a father."

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, not that the wind sorceress could see it.

Then Kagura added, "I can't wait until we tell your mother."

**ooo000ooo**

Bankotsu had gone for a run to clear his head. What was he thinking? Why did he care what Naraku was planning? Why did he care what happened to Kikyou? He kicked it up a notch and ran harder as he started up a steep incline, relishing the burn in his muscles. Pain was what he needed – pain would help clear his head. He didn't know when he had begun to care for the real estate agent, but there was no doubt that he did feel something for her. He couldn't recall that happening in, well, a _very_ long time. He picked up chicks and had sex on a regular basis. He was good-looking, and it was relatively easy for him find a quick fuck. When he was on a job, it was usually just to use them for some part of the operation. Like he'd told Jak, once he fucked them, they seemed to think it meant he loved them or something, and they'd do almost anything for him. However, he never developed any emotional attachments.

Screwing a different girl three or four times a week when he wasn't working wasn't at all unusual for him. Maybe that's what it was – he'd been on this job for too long already. Most of the time the missions he took for his men lasted two or three months, tops. Most common were ones that lasted only a few days. They never stayed in one place for very long and therefore didn't have time to develop any attachments. If the opportunity presented itself, they'd fuck whoever was handy and move on. They rarely saw the same girl twice, and if they did, it was a working girl that was paid for her services (or in Jak's case, a guy), or one they thought could be of some use. He was a true believer in "love 'em and leave 'em."

When Naraku approached Bank about hiring his group, at first it seemed like a good thing. For the most part they could still do as they pleased as long as they were around for the new boss when he called. He said he needed them for reconnaissance mostly and maybe to intimidate some people from time to time. He also wanted some help finding some mythical mystical object that he had been trying to locate for years. In addition, he would give them room and board for as long as he required their services. So not only was he paying to keep the Seven at his beck and call, they really didn't have any of the expenses that they normally would. No rent, no utility bills, no food bills unless they went out – the man even bought whatever weapons and ammunition they might need. It seemed like a cushy set-up – one that was too good to be true.

The mercenary found himself racing down the other side of the hill and realized he'd better slow his descent before he crashed at the bottom where the street leveled out again. He still hadn't called Kikyou like he'd been ordered to. He decided that he would return home, take a shower and get cleaned up, and then give her a call. Maybe he'd do something different and take her to a nice hotel for dinner and to spend the night. He needed to sort out his feelings before he determined what steps to take next. If he spent some quality time with her that wasn't strictly work related, maybe he could figure out whether what he was feeling was simply lust or something more. He had to admit that the sex with her was good, but then he found himself wanting to protect her as well, and that was something he was unaccustomed to. She wasn't just beautiful, but was intelligent and head strong. She was much like him in that when she found something she wanted, she went after it. But when something didn't work, she knew when to toss in the towel. She had become increasingly more wary of his employer, which showed she also had some sense of self-preservation, whether she realized it or not.

By the time he'd reached the house, Bankotsu had made up his mind. He'd see if Kikyou was available to meet him for dinner and the night out as soon as possible, and then he'd go to the Higurashi Shrine to check things out as he'd been ordered to. And when this plan for whatever Naraku was plotting the day of the wedding at the shrine was over, he was pulling himself and his men out – and he was going to suggest to Kikyou that she do the same.

**ooo000ooo**

Miroku sighed heavily as he flopped into his chair in the office at the dojo. InuYasha had noticed his dejected countenance as soon as he entered and turned towards him. "What's wrong, Miroku?"

"Would you get upset with me if I wanted to borrow Kagome for a couple of hours?" he asked in response.

"Not as long as she doesn't come back telling me you've groped her. What's this about?" the hanyou questioned.

Miroku slumped further into the chair. "I've been looking at engagement rings, but I don't have a clue what Sango might like. I thought Kagome could help."

"So when are you going to ask her?" InuYasha prodded.

"I don't know – I just want to be ready when the opportunity arises." He stopped when he heard the hanyou snort. "What?"

InuYasha shook his head and smirked. "I was just thinking about the last time the opportunity _arose_."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you? You know I could—"

The hanyou cut him off, "I was just giving you a hard time. It was difficult enough for me. I might never have made the move if it hadn't been for my asshole brother. So, when were you planning to go?"

About that time the bright and cheerful Kagome bounced in and leaned over to kiss InuYasha on the cheek. "What's up you two? Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually, if we went now, we could be back before it's time for the class to start," Miroku suggested.

Kagome cocked her head. "What did I miss?"

InuYasha responded, "I'm only agreeing to this because you're both here early this afternoon. Are you finished with your finals, Kagome?"

"I have one more tomorrow, but other than that I'm done," she replied and asked again, "What did I miss? What are you agreeing to?"

"You're coming shopping with me. We need to get going if we're going to be back in time," Miroku told her.

"You're okay with this?" Kagome asked her fiancé, puzzled.

The hanyou nodded. "Just let me know if he doesn't keep his hands to himself. Monk, I expect you to behave and to be back on time."

"Thanks, my friend, and don't worry. We'll be back. I have an idea; I just need a second opinion."

"Miroku, are you planning on telling me where we're going and what we're doing that InuYasha was so willing to send me with you?" Kagome pressed as she followed him from the dojo.

He opened the car door for her and once she was safely inside, he closed it and went around to the driver's side. He put the key in the ignition and said, "You're going to help me pick out an engagement ring for Sango. I spent all morning looking, and there are just too many to choose from. You know her as well as anyone, so I need your help. Okay?"

A broad smile crossed Kagome's face. "Okay."

**ooo000ooo**

It was Saturday afternoon and all of the students had cleared out of the dojo for the day. Miroku, Sango and Kagome were with the hanyou in his office.

"You know, I'd really like to go out and celebrate finals being over, but with reporters everywhere…" Kagome sighed. "The timing sucks."

Miroku and Sango both nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I have an idea if you don't mind getting dressed up a little," InuYasha offered.

"Really? You know somewhere we could go where the paparazzi couldn't chase us? I'm so tired of looking over my shoulder," Sango commented.

"And I'd love to be able to get away from them, too. They try to catch me every time I leave the shrine," Kagome added. "But where could we go that they couldn't?"

The hanyou responded, "The National Art Center actually has a nice restaurant in addition to the Bistro. It's only open on Friday and Saturday nights and for special occasions. Sesshomaru reserved a table for us if you'd like to go. He even said he'd pick up the tab."

"So what are we waiting for?" Miroku asked. "What time are we supposed to be there?"

"Eight o'clock. That should give us enough time to clean up and get dressed before we go. Miroku, a coat and tie is required. Kagome, Sango, if you wear something like you did the first time we all went out together, that would be appropriate."

"I'll drive. I'll pick up InuYasha first, and then swing by for Kagome and Sango," Miroku stated.

Kagome nodded. "Let's get going, then. Sango, I'll take you home to change. What about Kirara?"

About that time the twin tailed cat came running in and looked expectantly at Sango.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours, then," Kagome said as she gathered her things. "Let's go, Sango."

Sango looked from one face to the next. She'd swear the three of them – four if you counted Kirara – were plotting something, but for the life of her had no idea what. Remaining silent, she nodded and followed Kagome and Kirara out of the office and the front door.

Miroku sighed in relief. "I don't think she suspects anything. Let's get going because I need to take a shower before I dress."

"All right, Monk. You go on, and I'll be behind you as soon as I lock up."

***

Kagome didn't think she would ever tire of the National Art Center with its beauty and tranquility. For not being human, Sesshomaru certainly knew how to arrange things so that they would evoke emotion from visitors to the gallery. She looked up at the man walking alongside her and smiled. InuYasha seemed a lot less tense than the last time they were at the gallery in spite of the suit he was wearing.

Apparently that was one of the things from his former life, before he was outed as hanyou. Wearing a coat and tie was at one time an almost daily occurrence for him. She had to admit he looked very handsome in the black suit with the deep red shirt and tie with a pattern of a dragon and a phoenix that filled it. It certainly contrasted with what she was wearing. She was glad she had purchased the cerulean silk dress. It had capped sleeves and a pleated bodice that criss-crossed in front, forming a v-neckline that flowed into the knee length skirt that had a translucent layer over the solid color fabric of the same shade underneath. The shimmering silk brought out the color of her blue-gray eyes. It was nice to know that she had a dress appropriate to wear for a special night out such as this.

Sango glanced around as they were led by the maitre d' to their table. She was thankful she had taken the opportunity to go shopping on one of her free Sunday afternoons. She was wearing a just above the knee length sleeveless dress made from a deep rich brown crepe that was gathered down the right side and draped across the front. The dress clung to her just enough to show off her feminine curves and to make Miroku's mouth water. Her shoes were open-toed pumps in the same color as the dress. Having learned her lesson from the last time she was here, they only had about a two inch heel in addition to a padded insole. She wasn't about to be left behind because of poorly chosen shoes again.

Miroku was trying not to break out into a sweat. He tugged at the collar of his shirt at his tie, though he wasn't really uncomfortable because of it. He wore a coat and tie to the college every day. Tonight he was wearing his best Armani suit, a black three button classic affair with his trademark deep purple shirt and tie of the same color. Once again he reached into his pocket with his other hand to make certain the small box was really there. He dropped both hands to his sides and started to run one of his meditation chants through is mind to ease it and calm himself down.

***

The dishes had been cleared away with the remainder of their entrees and vegetables, and they were waiting on dessert when Miroku finally decided to make his move. Sango had excused herself to go to the ladies' room, and when she returned he stood to pull her chair out for her. He slid it up under her, but instead of returning to his own seat he dropped to one knee to her left side. Nervously he tried to speak, but his mouth had gone dry, and the words wouldn't come out. Quickly, he grabbed his glass and gulped down the remainder of the water before he tried again. "Sango, I know this may seem so soon, but I feel as though I've known you all my life. I have fallen in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He stopped and opened the box and presented her with the ring he'd agonized over selecting. "Sango, what I'm trying to say… ask… is will you marry me?"

Sango looked at the ring in its black velvet bed in the tiny box and her eyes filled with tears. It wasn't a typical engagement ring. Instead, it was an oval piece of red coral that had two channels of diamonds wrapped around it and holding it in place over the ring, all of it in18 Karat gold. Stunned, she didn't know what to say, and the only words that came out of her mouth were, "I don't know."

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

****InuYasha Fanfiction Guild News**

The results of the voting from the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild are in. Thank you to everyone who nominated, seconded, or voted for one of my fics. _**Minoue**_ placed second in the Best Miroku/Sango category and in the Best Characterization category. **View to a Chill** was third in the Best Comedy category, and **Red is the Color…** was third in the Best Canon category.

The Best of 2008 ballots have been posted, so if you are a member please be sure to go and vote before they end March 15th. _**Minoue**_ is on for **Best Serial** and for **Best Miroku/Sango Romance**, and **White Ribbon** for **Best Comedy**.

**Feudal Association News**

One awards group term ends and another begins. The Feudal Association is currently accepting nominations through Sunday, March 15th. This group is different from others in that you can nominate both InuYasha fanfiction and fanart. It's also different because if you place, your banner is a piece of original fanart donated for that category. The group is a lot of fun and pretty laid back. The two mods are knittingknots and inuyashaloverr. You can find information at feudal-pulpfiction(dot)net/fa/index(dot)html on current nominations, rules, categories, the ineligible list, etc. To join, go to groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/group/FeudalAssociation/.


	48. More Than a Feeling

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 47: More Than a Feeling**

Jii-chan was closing things up for the night as he ran much of what had happened during the past week through his mind. Yes, the reporters had been an annoyance, but there were those who showed proper respect for the shrine by dropping an offering in the box before they approached him about the upcoming wedding. For those that did so, he would answer their basic questions about Shinto weddings, the rise and decline in popularity of the ceremony over the past years, or questions about the shrine itself. Nevertheless, he refused to answer any questions that directly related to the upcoming Nishimori wedding. The one person that he was to give that information to had it, and he refused to reveal any particulars about it to anyone else

Even so, what really had him stumped was the number of calls and donations the shrine had received over the last week. He had been afraid the shrine might be stricken by some horrible punishment in retaliation by the kami for allowing full youkai in his shrine. Not just that, he had agreed to unite them in marriage in a traditional Shinto ceremony. On the contrary, instead of punishing him, the gods seemed to be rewarding him for his open-mindedness, even if it was originally initiated by the donation that the youkai lord had offered in return. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. It had started in a small way when he had agreed to perform the ceremony for his granddaughter and the hanyou, though she had asked to have the nuptials under the great tree rather than in the shrine itself, partly because she knew he was worried about the purity of all of the participants. Things had picked up shortly afterwards, but he had attributed it to the time of year or perhaps the returning of some to more old-fashioned values. Now, however, he had a steady stream of visitors every day and a number of weddings on the books for the upcoming year.

Some of the couples that came to him revealed that they were either youkai or hanyou wishing to marry their human partner. Not only did they all know who InuYasha was, those from the youkai underground of Japan knew _exactly_ who Nishimori Shuichi was even if they did not know for certain who Kagura was. Jii-chan couldn't exactly tell them 'no' when they knew he was already performing two marriages that the vast majority of shrines wouldn't allow, so he agreed to help them. He found that not only were those couples truly grateful, they made generous contributions to the shrine as well.

One of the couples that approached him wasn't as well off as some of the others were, but they were launching their own web design company and asked if they could create one for the shrine in addition to the small cash donation they could afford. One of the reasons that Jii-chan had not done so already was that he had checked into the cost of creating a website as well as what was involved, and he realized it was over his head and not inexpensive once everything was added up. He agreed, and they had returned that very morning with their digital cameras to set up and take photos of different aspects of the shrine to include.

They had stayed the entire day so that they could take pictures in the varying degrees of sunlight, starting with the sunrise that morning. They did not stop until they had their photographs of the sun setting behind the shrine as evening fell. The couple planned to download their pictures and get started on the site as soon as possible. They also had the shrine's print brochure in hand and planned to redesign it to something more modern and catchier as well. The bridegroom had experience as a copy writer and editor and was going to rewrite all of the text for the pamphlet as well as write what would be included on the website. Of course to be included were the catchphrases that all hanyou and youkai would understand to mean that they would be welcome there.

Yes, Jii-chan was starting to come to the conclusion that maybe some things weren't as cut and dried as he always had been taught they were. Here he was expecting some great calamity to befall them, but it appeared that the shrine had received extra blessings instead. In hindsight, it truly had started the day that his daughter-in-law had turned up on his doorstep with her two children in tow and nowhere else to go. He took one look at the little girl by her side and saw the face of his son, and he realized that he'd been given another chance. He'd asked what they were standing there for and invited them in, and his life hadn't been the same since.

And he wouldn't change a thing.

**ooo000ooo**

Bankotsu was somewhat annoyed after his trip to the shrine. He'd had dinner with Kikyou the other night as he'd planned, and even spent the evening with her in the hotel room like he'd wanted to. He had to admit now that he was even more confused than before. He didn't think he loved her, but he felt comfortable with her – something that was as unusual for him as falling in love was. Maybe he felt the need to protect her because he had an idea of what Naraku might have in store for her, and he felt that she didn't deserve that. Plus, he had to admit she was good in bed. Not only that, she took care of herself and smelled nice. He couldn't say that about the majority of women he'd fucked over the last few years. Shaking his head, his thoughts returned to what he had learned at the shrine that day.

He didn't really get to talk to the priest because there were photographers there taking pictures of just about everything. There were also a lot more people roaming around the grounds than there were on his previous trip there. Apparently the announcement of the wedding had brought a greater number of visitors to the shrine. So instead, he wandered around as discretely as he could and then made sure to check out the building where he was certain the wedding would be held. In fact, there were three other couples in there doing exactly the same thing. Making sketches and notes in the small pad he carried in his back pocket, he retreated from the tourists and cameras before he was accidentally caught on film.

He sat in his office at his desk, making larger sketches of what he had observed. Still with no real idea of what exactly Naraku was planning, when he was finished, he gathered up his notes and headed upstairs to share with his employer what he had learned.

**ooo000ooo**

"…no," was all that Miroku heard. Unable to respond or to stay where he was with his mind reeling, he stood rapidly, dropped the ring box, and practically ran for the door.

"Stay here; I'll go after him," InuYasha ordered as he got up and followed his friend.

Sango leaned over and picked up the box from where it had landed. She flipped the top back open and stared at the contents. "He picked a coral ring?"

Kagome took it from her and held it on the palm of her hand. "He spent hours looking for the perfect ring for you. He couldn't make up his mind and had me go back with him Thursday because he wasn't sure if he should get this one. He knew that traditional engagement rings were normally a diamond set, but when he saw this he immediately thought of you. He said it was beautiful and unique – just like you. He did not want you to have something ordinary because you are the most extraordinary woman he's ever known." Kagome placed the ring in its box on the table in front of her.

Sango pulled it back out of the box to study it. "It's beautiful. He said all of that? About me?"

"Yes, Sango, he did. He was worried it might be too soon, but he's seen how fast things can change and didn't want to wait. He really does love you. He thought you felt the same, even if you haven't said the words."

"I… I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about him. But I don't know, Kagome. Will he want me to drop out of school and stay at home like so many women do when they get married? Even those that have good jobs just quit because they found a husband. I have so much that I want to do – does he want me to give it up? And what about Kohaku? If I get him back he'll have to return to the hospital, but what if they release him some day? Would he allow him to come and live with us, at least until he was able to be on his own? And what if he never could be on his own after what has happened to him? Oh, Kagome, I just have so many questions running through my head. Like how soon? Does he want to get married right away or do we wait? Does he want a Buddhist wedding? What if I want a Shinto or a Christian one?"

Kagome reached over and grasped her gently by the forearm. "Sango, I'm not the one that you should be telling all of this to. You need to discuss it with Miroku. But I will tell you that he loves the woman you are, and he respects what you are trying to do with your life. I don't think he was assuming you would give it all up for him."

The restaurant was on the third floor, and InuYasha caught up with Miroku on the balcony that overlooked the sculpture gardens. His hands tightly wrapped around the wrought iron railing that enclosed the terrace.

"Miroku?" InuYasha said as he approached him. "Are you all right?"

His best friend was shaking his head. "It was too soon. I should have waited longer. I got too anxious, and now she hates me."

"Whatever gave you that idea? It's not like she told you 'no'," the hanyou responded.

"Yes she did; you heard her," Miroku insisted, "She said 'no'."

InuYasha moved to the railing and stood next to him. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "You heard wrong."

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at his friend. He searched his face for any sign of a lie, though it was difficult as his eyes glistened with tears he was holding back. Wiping his face with the back of his hand he asked, "What do you mean? I heard what I heard."

The hanyou looked out at the gardens below them. "She didn't say 'no.' What she said was, 'I don't know.' She wasn't turning you down, Monk. She really didn't give you an answer at all. Maybe you should discuss it with her before jumping to conclusions."

"I gave you that advice one time and look how that turned out," Miroku said sadly. "I pushed her too fast; I know it."

"If you did, then you take more time. But you won't know if you don't talk to her," InuYasha insisted.

Miroku shook his head. "But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"I think she does." InuYasha grasped his shoulder a little more firmly and turned him towards the terrace door.

"Sango," Miroku whispered.

InuYasha patted him on the shoulder and then left them alone together.

"Miroku," Sango started before she stared at the ring in its box in her hand. "It's beautiful."

"But will you wear it?" Miroku asked her. "Will you be my wife?"

"I had some things I wanted to discuss with you first. I understand that many women give up everything when they get married. I wanted to know what you would expect of me," she answered.

Miroku's heart soared with the realization that InuYasha was right – she had not given an outright 'no' as her answer. He moved to her and took her hands in his, ring box and all. "Sango, I love the proud, stubborn, determined woman that you are. I could never see you happy sitting around the house and waiting for me to come home each night. I understand that school is important to you as well as graduating so that you can try to help catch monsters like the one we're chasing now. I want to help you accomplish that, not for you to drop everything to wait around to serve me.

"Sango, you had a traditional, loving family growing up. I did not have that. I want you to teach me what it feels like to know that someone loves you and surrounds you with that feeling every time you see them, every time you walk through the door returning home. I want to know what it feels like to live with a woman you love so much that you want to find her again in the afterlife, like your father hoped to find your mother. Yes, the monks at the temple cared for me and they loved me, and in a way we were family, but it wasn't the same. I don't know how to explain it, except that it wasn't – it couldn't have been." He fell silent and dropped his gaze from her face to his shoes.

Sango squeezed his hands. "Did you really say those things that Kagome said you did?"

He looked back up again and slowly nodded. "If she told you that I thought you were the most unique, beautiful, and extraordinary woman I've ever met, then the answer is yes. I did say that because it's true. I've never known anyone like you. You're special in so many ways that I can't even begin to describe them."

"But Miroku," she started and then her face flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"What is it, Sango?" he pressed, wanting to alleviate her fears about anything she might be worried about, at least where it concerned him.

"We… we… we've only… done _it_… one time…" her voice trailed away as she looked out into the sculpture gardens three stories below.

Miroku surprised her by pulling her against him and whispered in her ear, "And it was the best I've ever had." He moved one hand to her waist and leaned back just enough for him to tilt her face up with the other so he could look her in the eye. "I never thought I would say this, or even admit it to myself, but sex isn't everything. Without love, it's just a physical act to relieve some tension and provide a few moments of pleasure, but that's all. With love, it means _everything_. That said, even if we had not made love, I would still want you to marry me. I meant it when I said I would have waited, and I won't pressure you until you're ready again. I love you, Sango. I think you deserve happiness, and I want to be the one to help you find it." He dropped to one knee again, though he still held her hand in his. "Please, say yes, and we'll work everything out together."

She extended her hand that held the ring box to return it to him. Taking it from her, he dropped to both knees and let his hands fall to the concrete and allowed his tears to fall.

Sango reached down to gently cup his chin and pull his anguished face upwards. She was holding her left hand towards him. "Aren't you going to put the ring on my finger?" she asked softly.

"You mean…" Miroku's voice choked out the words as hers sunk in.

"Yes, I will marry you. We can work out the details later, but I love you, too."

Miroku jumped to his feet and pulled her into a bear hug that threatened to crush her. A broad grin crossed his face as he took the coral and diamond piece from the box and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand. As his lips found hers, they both heard a collective, "Awwwwwwww," followed by clapping. They turned to see all of the faces in the dining room that were along the glass wall that looked out over the same sculpture gardens as the terrace they were on. It was hard to miss the silver head of the hanyou standing next to Kagome as they observed from where they had taken station since they could not see from their table. Miroku, the undeniable ham that he was, grinned at the crowd and bowed. Sango blushed and waved as he took her hand and led her back inside while saying, "Come on, we have reason to celebrate."

They reached their table to find that the leaves had been pulled out to expand it to seat six and that Sesshomaru and Kagura had joined them. Kagura took Sango's hand to admire her ring while the waiters brought flutes and champagne along with their dessert.

After the clink of glasses and rounds of congratulations, Sango finally allowed her eyes to trail from face to face. Unable to stand it any longer, she finally asked, "Did all of you know about this?"

Kagura was sitting at the end of the table nearest her and reached over to pat her hand. "Well, we felt somewhat responsible for putting damper on your normal Saturday evenings out, so we thought this would be a good way to say 'thank you' in advance for your help with the wedding."

Miroku placed his hand over her other one. "And once InuYasha received the call from his brother yesterday and then told me about it, everything just sort of fell into place. I'd already decided to get the ring so I'd be prepared if the opportunity presented itself, though I'll have to admit that I wasn't expecting it to be so soon. But it was perfect, and I couldn't pass it up." He leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. "And I'm so happy that you said 'yes'."

"Well, now that I agreed to marry you, will you tell me what I made in your class?"

Miroku threw his head back and laughed before he answered, "I will tell you that you made the second highest grade in the class this semester."

"Second! Who made the highest? Kagome?" Sango questioned.

Miroku shook his head. "She was just behind you. There is one gentleman in the class whose brother became a Buddhist monk. He was confused and took the course so that he could understand his brother better, which is probably why he did all of the extra credit assignments even though he didn't need them. He actually made the highest score in the class. You, my dear Sango, were one single point behind him. His was the first one hundred percent I've awarded in at least three years."

Kagome was listening intently and squealed, making InuYasha lean away from her. She patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry, honey. That probably hurt your ears."

The hanyou mumbled something along the lines of, "You could say that."

"So we made an 'A'?" Kagome asked. When Miroku nodded she announced, "That calls for another round of champagne!"

"It looks like everyone has something to celebrate tonight except for you two," InuYasha commented to Sesshomaru and Kagura.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and he actually smiled.

InuYasha thought the expression was a little frightening.

"That's not exactly true," Kagura stated.

The waiters were pouring another round of the sparkling wine when InuYasha realized that the bottle they were serving Kagura with was different from the rest. They had the towel wrapped around it to hide the label, but the shape and color of the bottle was slightly different, and even though the contents were bubbly, they were completely clear. His eyebrows went up under his bangs in realization just as she announced barely loud enough for them to hear at their table, "I'm pregnant."

InuYasha grinned. "I can't wait until you tell his mother."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Feudal Association **

The Feudal Association is currently accepting nominations through Sunday, March 15th. This group is different from others in that you can nominate both InuYasha fanfiction and fanart. It's also different because if you place, your banner is a piece of original fanart donated for that category. The group is a lot of fun and pretty laid back. The two mods are knittingknots and inuyashaloverr. You can find information at feudal-pulpfiction(dot)net/fa/index(dot)html on current nominations, rules, categories, the ineligible list, etc. To join, go to groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/group/FeudalAssociation/.

That said, thank you very much to **dreaming_trees, paynesgrey (aka quirkyslayer),** and **psyco_chick32** for the nominations of **Blood and Ashes** for **Best Drama Fiction**, **Best Oneshot Fiction**, and **Best Angst Fiction**. I truly appreciate it.

**********************

**InuYasha Fanfiction Guild **

The Best of 2008 ballots have been posted, so if you are a member please be sure to go and vote before they end March 15th. _**Minoue**_ is on for **Best Serial** and for **Best Miroku/Sango Romance**, and **White Ribbon** for **Best Comedy**.


	49. Tango

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

_**Minoue**_** won Best Miroku/Sango Romance of 2008 at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild**, making it the second consecutive year it won that category for the Best of the Year. Thank you very much to each of you who nominated, seconded, and voted for it during the quarterly voting, and then to those of you who voted for it as Best of the Year. I'm truly honored by your support.

And also thanks to those of you that continue to read my story, and especially to those of you that take the time to leave a review. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

On a personal note, I'm not certain when the next update will be. I'm about to move 700 miles away, which means packing, moving, unpacking and getting settled, and everything else associated with moving. So, I hope you enjoy this double-length chapter. And never fear, I'm not abandoning the story – I just don't know when I'll have the opportunity to work on it again. Hopefully, it won't be too long.

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 48: Tango (Warning: Lemon)**

As she promised, Sango met Miroku in his office each day so that he could drive her home or to the dojo, depending on the day of the week. He went to the dojo every evening for his work there, so they didn't get to spend as much time together as they had hoped. Fortunately, there were no classes there on Friday that he had to worry about, so they had plans to finally spend some quality time together. Miroku had to stay longer in his office on Fridays in case any students or their advisors needed to see him, but he assured her that they should be able to leave once his posted hours were over. However Sango was nervous as she approached the office door after her Friday classes. She had a summons to see the department head of Religious Studies and was worried what they might want to see her about. Not wanting Miroku to worry if she didn't arrive when she was supposed to, she went by his office first to tell him.

Sango knocked on the door and was met by silence. Puzzled, she tried it and found it unlocked so she pushed it open. She was surprised there was no sign of him but entered the office so that she could leave a note.

She'd set her bag down and was pulling stuff out to find a notepad to write him a message when she noticed an envelope with her name on it. Picking it up, she pulled out the letter inside.

_Sango,_

_I've been called into an unexpected meeting. I'm not certain how long it will take. Please wait, and I'll be back as soon as I can. _

_Miroku_

Furrowing her brow and not so certain that it was a coincidence that she was also being called out of the blue into a meeting, she quickly scribbled a note in return, telling him the same thing. Leaving the message where she'd found the one he'd left for her, she hurriedly stuffed everything back into her bag and rushed to find the location of the room she'd been summoned to.

Once she found the room she stopped in front of the doorway. It sounded like there were several people inside having a heated discussion. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and rapped on the door. It startled her when it was yanked open by a man she did not recognize, and she took a step back.

"Satou Sango?" he questioned.

She nodded in answer, and he gestured for her to come in.

Sango entered the room, which was one of the smaller classrooms and not often used. She glanced at the occupants, and the first one she noticed was Miroku, who looked as angry as she'd ever seen him. Her advisor Kaede was there along with the department head, Dr. Fujimoto, and his assistant who was the one who had opened the door. The three of them looked very serious. However, her eyes narrowed when she saw the other occupant of the room – it was one of the two girls that had tried to get her grade raised by offering her body to Miroku. She had a sneer on her face that made Sango want to walk over and slap it clean off. But instead she bowed towards the three seated in the middle of the front row.

"Please, have a seat," Kaede said, indicating the chair in the front of the room facing them. "We have some questions for you."

Sango set her purse and bag down and sat, placing her hands in her lap. "How may I be of assistance, Kaede-san?"

"Some serious accusations have been leveled against you," Dr. Fujimoto declared. "However, we wished to hear your side of the story before we make any decisions. We have heard from Sensei Miroku already regarding this matter."

"And what matter would that be, Fujimoto-san?" Sango questioned.

"That your high grade in the Buddhism in Japan class this past semester was the result of your granting sexual favors to Sensei Miroku," the department head answered.

"I _earned_ that grade," Sango stated firmly. "I completed every required assignment to the best of my ability, and I studied and passed every test. Feel free to ask me anything you would like to about the subject."

"That is not the point," Dr. Fujimoto continued. "We are not prepared for an oral examination."

Sango was having a difficult time remaining respectful, especially with the snide looks her former classmate was giving her. "Please forgive me then, sir. What _is_ the point? I studied the material for the class, and I learned a great deal about Buddhism this past semester. Sensei Miroku did not ask for sexual favors, and I did not offer them. She, however," Sango indicated the other girl, "_did_ offer sexual favors in an attempt to get a passing grade. I was in the ladies' toilet when I heard her admit to everything. She had to have the course to graduate but had not done the assignments nor studied for her tests. She was going to fail."

"She admitted this in front of you?" Kaede asked.

"She was talking to one of the other girls from the class. They didn't realize I was there," Sango answered.

"There wasn't anyone in that bathroom!" the girl exclaimed. "You didn't see us in there."

Sango looked directly at her. "No, I'll admit I was in one of the stalls – what I witnessed for myself was you and your friend trying to seduce Sensei Miroku in his office the afternoon following the exam. He turned you down and threw you out."

Tanaka knew she was starting to lose her battle, so she screeched, "That was only because I knew you'd fucked him the weekend before! Instead of studying, you had another of your Saturday 'dates' so you could make certain that you passed! Not only that, but you've met him in his office and then left with him every afternoon this week!"

They were all stunned when Kaede spoke up, "Actually, I can account for Sensei Miroku's whereabouts the Saturday evening the week before finals. And if my word isn't good enough, I'm certain we can call Nishimori InuYasha to testify on his behalf. I also believe you'll find that Higurashi Kagome can testify to Satou's whereabouts that same evening. While the two young ladies were studying together at the Higurashi Shrine, the two gentlemen went out for dinner. On their way home they happened to run into me. Since it was rather late, they saw me home and then stayed for tea. I can assure you that no sexual favors were exchanged."

Sango tried not to laugh when Miroku started coughing rather violently. It was the first sound he'd made since she entered the room other than muttering under his breath.

The irate girl protested, "But what about the rest of the week since then? And who knows how long you've been meeting him secretly!"

"Actually, there is a valid explanation for that," Miroku responded. When he was certain he had everyone's attention he continued, "I'm sure you are aware of the upcoming wedding of the Director of the National Art Center?"

Everyone nodded in response and Dr. Fujimoto asked, "What has that got to do with anything?"

"Satou is good friends with Higurashi Kagome, who is a member of the family who runs the shrine where the ceremony will be held. Ever since it was mentioned in the newspapers that she will help with the nuptials in the role of a shrine miko, reporters have been hounding her. In fact, someone in my very class actually called one of the worst of the tabloids and told them who she was and where they could find her when she leaves the campus each day to return home. Her apartment complex is on my way to the dojo where I teach in the evenings, so I've dropped her off every afternoon except for the days she goes there to train herself. Since she trains at the same dojo I teach at, it was only logical that I assist her as I can."

"I can certainly imagine there are plenty of people who would like to find out more about that wedding," Kaede mused. "Director Nishimori is one of Tokyo's most prominent citizens. I'm sure it would be easy enough to confirm your story."

Once Kaede had finished, Sango added, "He and his fiancée had to help intervene with the more aggressive reporters. I can give you her cell phone number to verify my side of the story if needed. I'm certain you could also ask the other girl about the incident in Sensei Miroku's office the day of the exam - Kobayashi, I think?" She looked at Miroku and he nodded in confirmation, so she continued, "She was the other girl that was there. Also, Higurashi Kagome was with me when we went to his office together, and she saw the two of them there, half undressed, too. When the second girl realized that trying to bed him for a grade wasn't going to work, she went back, apologized, and begged for a chance to do the extra credit assignment. I couldn't help but witness that as well since it was in the middle of the corridor."

"Though you did not ask for it, I can give you further corroboration," Miroku spoke again. He walked over to the desk at the front of the room and placed his briefcase on it. Opening it, he pulled out a folder. "I happen to have the finals here. You can see for yourself the quality of work of my students. They're in order from the highest ranked to the lowest." He went and handed the folder to Dr. Fujimoto and then stood next to Sango.

"That doesn't mean anything! He could have given her extra help before the exam! He could have told her what the questions were!" Tanaka protested loudly.

"Actually, if you had attended the review the week before, you would have had a good idea of what was going to be covered on the exam. Instead, you chose to skip class again." Miroku moved over far enough to reach into his briefcase and pull out another set of paperwork. Handing it to the assistant he said, "Here is the attendance roster for the semester. You can see that not only did she not receive a passing grade on her tests and assigned projects, she did not attend class approximately half the time. She also made no attempt to complete the extra credit assignments. It is no one's fault but her own that she failed."

The department head had flipped through the test papers until he reached the one at the bottom of the stack. Pulling it out, he opened it and just stared at the answer to the essay question. Rather than several pages of a detailed answer like what the other students had given, she had made a rather pornographic drawing and handed it in. He closed it and looked very solemn. "I think I've seen enough. Ms. Satou, I apologize for summoning you here and for this attack upon your character. Ms. Tanaka, we will have to hold a meeting with you and your advisor once we determine what course of action we should take. You made false accusations against both a fellow student and honored professor. I can think of nothing that would justify your behavior in this matter."

He stopped when he realized that the accusatory student was storming out of the room. He sighed when the door slammed shut behind her. Turning to his assistant he said, "Make a note of everything and recommend expulsion unless there is some medical reason for her behavior, and if that it the case, she needs to be treated before returning to school here." Facing Miroku and Sango again he continued, "I apologize. As I was about to say before we were so rudely interrupted, I also wish to extend an apology to you, Sensei Miroku. It appears that you were innocent in this as well. However, you should have reported the incident with the two girls that Miss Satou mentioned so there would have been a record of it."

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and looked somewhat sheepish. "I'm sorry, sir. But it's just not the kind of thing that's easy to discuss, and the other girl made a sincere apology and really did make an honest effort to bring her grade up to passing. I couldn't report one without the other."

"Kaede-san, do you have anything you would like to add?" Dr. Fujimoto asked.

The old counselor couldn't help but to chuckle. "Perhaps Sensei Miroku should find himself a nice girl, get married and settle down. Maybe that would cut down on the number of female students focusing their fantasies on him." She didn't add that she knew there were a few teachers that had set their sights on the handsome professor as well.

Miroku couldn't help but to grin. "Actually, I'm working on that."

Kaede didn't miss the fact that Sango looked down at the floor and that her face was flushed.

"If there is nothing further," Dr. Fujimoto stated, looking from one person to the next and saw everyone's head shaking a negative, "then this meeting is concluded. My assistant will write up the proceedings and send each of you a copy with my decision."

Everyone stood and bowed. The head of the department and his assistant acknowledged the motion and exited the small classroom.

"Are you ready to go, San— Satou?" Miroku asked, correcting himself in front of Kaede.

"Might I have a moment of your time, Sango?" Kaede asked.

"Of course," she responded, wondering what was next.

"I'll be in my office when you're ready to leave," Miroku told her as he gathered his paperwork and returned it to his briefcase.

"All right, I'll be along shortly," Sango responded.

Once the door clicked shut behind him, Kaede said, "That's quite a handsome ring you're wearing. May I see it?"

Sango hesitantly extended her hand towards her, not certain if her advisor wanted her to take it off or not.

Kaede responded by gently taking Sango's hand in hers that was grizzled with age and commented, "So, are you the young lady that he's working on settling down with?"

Sango couldn't help but to blush again, a little deeper than before. "Yes, but I never had sex with him before the final, no matter what that girl claimed."

Kaede just raised an eyebrow in response and decided that maybe she didn't want her to qualify that answer any further. "Are you certain you know what you're getting into? He has quite a reputation you know."

Sango couldn't help but to take a deep breath and sigh. "I know, but I've learned that he's an entirely different man than how the rumors portray him. I know he's been a player in the past, but underneath that roguish exterior he's an honorable man. He's treated me with nothing but respect and not only that, I've seen the kind of friend he is to Sensei InuYasha and even to Kagome. I think he may be a romantic at heart - you know he actually helped those two get together? And you should see him with the students at the dojo. He's very good, and they love him. He's been patient and understanding, and he hasn't pushed me into anything that I wasn't ready for. Not only that, but he's doing everything he can to help me try and get my brother back. When he proposed, I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. We still have things to work out, but more than anything he says he wants to support what I'm doing with my life and to try and help me find happiness. I hope that I can do the same for him."

"So when did he ask you?" Kaede inquired.

"Saturday night. We were at the National Art Center of all places, courtesy of Sensei InuYasha's brother. It's about the only place we can go until the wedding is over with, thanks to the tabloid reporters." Sango snorted indicating her disgust.

Kaede chuckled, causing Sango to raise an eyebrow in return.

"I just find it humorous you've agreed to marry a man I understand you've never been on a real date with. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was an arranged marriage," the old advisor commented.

"Honestly, with all of the times we've been out together as a group over the last several months, I've probably learned more about him than I ever would have on just regular dates all of the time. You can discover a lot about a person by watching how they interact with their friends. Thanks to Sensei InuYasha and Kagome, I've been given the opportunity to learn quite a lot," Sango responded.

"Aye, child, I'll bet you have," Kaede agreed. "Now tell me – the other matter I wanted to ask you about was your nightmares. Have they been troubling you any more?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "But not as violently as they did when they first started. I know my brother is alive and that I have a chance to get him back and help him. Not only that, but you gave me a lot to think about when you said that I might not be able to see his face because in my heart, I couldn't blame him. I still can't see the face of the man responsible because I do not know for certain what he looks like. But the fact that I know who he is helps. It won't be much longer before we should have the chance to confront him. What about you? Did you get to see your daughter?"

Kaede sadly shook her head. "I did try to go and see her. In fact, that was where I'd been the evening I ran into InuYasha-san and Sensei Miroku. I've tried to reach her through her office, but she does not return my calls. For now I will have to pray to the kami to protect her since I have no way to warn her." The old woman rose to her feet. "But enough of such gloomy conversation - I believe that Sensei Miroku is waiting to take you home. You should probably go before some other student tries to accost him in his office."

***

Miroku was surprised to walk out of the small classroom and find InuYasha and Kagome in the hallway. InuYasha had his arms crossed in front of him and was leaning back against the wall near the door, meaning he'd probably overheard much of what had happened. Kagome was pacing up and down the corridor but turned and stopped when she heard him come out. After he closed the door behind him, she asked, "Is everything okay?"

Miroku was almost too stunned for words so he nodded numbly and asked quietly, "What are you two doing here?"

InuYasha snorted. "I started thinking after you called to ask me to hang around the office because you might need me. I decided it might be easier to come up here since I told you I'd be with Kagome, and you could call her cell phone."

"Are you okay? Is Sango all right? Why hasn't she been allowed to leave yet?" Kagome interrupted. She couldn't hear through the wall like InuYasha could.

"Her advisor wanted to speak with her for a minute. Come on, let's move out of the hallway and go down to my office. I'd rather talk there if you don't mind," Miroku suggested.

Miroku was filling in the blanks of what had happened before they arrived as well as the parts that InuYasha couldn't overhear for one reason or another when Sango knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Sensei? Kagome?" she questioned, astonished to see them there.

"Come on in, Sango," Miroku told her. "They came just in case they were needed, but fortunately it turns out they weren't." He looked at InuYasha. "I'm sorry you wasted a trip down here my friend, though I do appreciate that you came just the same."

"Feh. It was no trouble. Besides, I thought we could kill two birds with one stone. Sesshomaru suggested that we might all want to stay together this weekend. I talked it over with Kagome, and she agreed that it was a good idea. Since I have the room and I'm closer to the shrine than either of your apartments, I was going to ask you two bring a bag with you when you come to train tomorrow and then stay," InuYasha offered.

Kagome added, "And Jii-chan would like for Sango and me to go through the ceremony with him Sunday. I think he may have a real couple for us to practice on."

Sango's eyes widened. "But what if I mess up? I'd hate to ruin someone's real wedding. I…" her voice trailed away.

"Don't worry, it's really pretty simple. Jii-chan will have a run through with us Sunday morning," Kagome assured her. "We can practice at InuYasha's house before we go. Miroku can fill in for the priest since the Buddhist ceremony is really similar."

"Well, it should be since we basically ripped off the Shinto ceremony," Miroku quipped. "It sounds like a good idea to me."

"Okay. I hope you don't mind if I bring my laptop and some of my books with me. A couple of my new classes look like they're going to be killers," Sango commented.

"I'm just glad they picked a Monday holiday to have this thing on. At least we're not going to miss anything because of it," Kagome remarked.

"If everything's settled, we'll leave you two and head out," InuYasha said. "We'll see you tomorrow at the dojo. Pack whatever you'll need for the rest of the weekend."

Miroku grinned and looked at Sango once the door closed behind them. "You get the idea they wanted to be alone tonight?"

Sango blushed and glanced downwards. "Actually, I'm kind of glad." She looked up to see the mischievous expression on his face. "I know we talked about going out, but after everything that happened, would you mind taking me home?" His expression faded and she continued, "I'd rather spend a quiet evening in and order some takeout. I have several things I'd like to talk over with you."

Miroku's face brightened again when he realized she still wanted to spend some time with him. "Of course, my dear Sango. Should we go? I'd hate for Kirara to get worried and come looking for you."

"Hey, Kirara," Sango said as she entered her apartment, followed closely by Miroku. "Have you had a good day?"

The two tailed feline responded by mewing and weaving around her mistress' legs as she exchanged her shoes for her slippers.

Sango turned to Miroku, but forgot what she was going to say when she found his face impossibly close to hers. He quickly closed the little distance there was between them and hungrily assaulted her lips with his. His fingers threaded through her thick hair until they cupped the back of her head, gently holding her to him. The fingertips of his other hand delicately trailed from the base of her ear to her chin, sending chills down her spine as they traced her jaw line. He felt her hands clutching at his back, drawing him in as their tongues danced with one another. They tore away from each other at the sound of an impertinent meow from the watching firecat.

"What?" Miroku asked, looking slightly perturbed as he addressed Kirara.

Sango couldn't help but to giggle. "She's hungry. Come on. I need to feed her, and we should order something for dinner." She couldn't help but to reach up to pat him on the cheek. "You're so cute when you pout."

"I'm _not_ pouting," Miroku declared. "I've wanted to do that and have been waiting all week."

"Kirara was afraid we might get too involved and forget her dinner," Sango responded. "How do you feel about Chinese?"

Miroku furrowed his brow and looked confused. The first thing that popped into his mind was the pottery exhibit at the gallery.

"Food? Chinese _food_?" Sango prompted.

"Oh! Do you happen to know a restaurant that has Szechuan style?" Miroku asked. He was fairly certain she did, considering how much she liked spicy food.

"Of course." She was digging through a drawer filled with take-out menus. "Like something a bit hot, would you?"

"I was already working on something hot before we were so rudely interrupted," Miroku replied with a smirk.

Sango couldn't help but to blush, but she smiled just the same as she handed him a menu.

They were finishing their dishes of Orange Beef and Szechuan Chicken when Miroku decided to ask, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Sango looked down at the ring on her finger and nervously played with it. "Let me clear the table, first."

Miroku nodded and got up to help her move the dishes to the sink and then watched while she put the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"I'll just have to make sure to wash them before I leave tomorrow," Sango commented, mostly to herself. Turning to her guest she took a deep breath and said, "Okay, let's go sit."

"And talk?" Miroku questioned.

"And talk," Sango confirmed.

"No reason why we shouldn't be comfortable," Miroku commented as he sat on her couch, stretching his arm along the back and indicating he'd like for her to sit next to him.

She seemed so insecure, shy and innocent as she hesitantly sat down. Miroku let his hand wrap around her shoulder and scooted over just enough so that they were touching. Relaxing just a bit, Sango leaned into him.

They sat in amicable silence until Sango finally asked, "Do you remember that I said I had some things I wished to discuss with you before we were married?"

"Of course, my dear Sango." Miroku fell silent and waited for her to continue.

"So you won't mind if I stay in school and finish my degree? Or if I find a job and go to work afterwards?" Sango questioned.

"I would expect no less from you. Unlike some girls, I know that you did not come here to school to try and land a husband, but that you actually have a goal for your life. I only want to support you in every way that I can," Miroku said softly. "By the same token, I hope you accept that my schedule is kept rather busy between the college and the dojo. I'm sure InuYasha would understand if I wanted to cut back some on my hours there, but I enjoy it too much to give it up completely."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Sango responded. "I know it's part of who you are. Plus, you're very good. It would be loss for everyone if you stopped. Besides, I have a lot of work I have to do for the classes that are required for my degree. I would most likely use that time to study and work on research papers. So, what kind of wedding did you want?"

The sudden change in topic threw Miroku off. "Keh?"

Sango laughed softly. "You've definitely been hanging around Sensei too much. I asked what kind of wedding you were considering. I would think you would want a Buddhist one, but what if I wanted a Shinto or Christian ceremony? Or should we just go and register and declare ourselves married and let that be it?"

"I have to admit that I would like to take you to the temple where I was raised and at least be blessed by the monks there, but we can have whatever kind of ceremony you prefer. After all, doesn't the bride usually make that choice? I would completely understand if you would like to do something like have Kagome's grandfather marry us, and then later we could visit the monastery and ask for their blessing. People do it all of the time," Miroku suggested.

"They do?" she asked.

"Yes, they do," he confirmed as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Now, what else is on your mind?"

"Kohaku," Sango answered.

"Ahhh," Miroku uttered. Now maybe they were getting to what she was really concerned about. "You're worried about your brother."

"I can't help it. I know if we're able to get him back, he will need to go back into the hospital. What I don't know is if he will have to stay there for the rest of his life, or if he might get out at some point. If they ever release him, he'll need help…" Sango's voice trailed away.

"Then we shall help him," Miroku stated. "We'll make sure we have at least one spare bedroom so there is room for him. We'll do what we need to in order to get him back on his feet."

"But what if he never does?" Sango whispered.

"Then we'll do whatever we need to. But let's think positively and not dwell on the worst that might happen. Hopefully, with proper treatment, he will make a full recovery and eventually be a productive part of society again. Otherwise, we'll deal with it when the time comes," Miroku assured her. "He's the only family you have. And on that topic…" He stopped as he considered how he should approach the subject. "Sango, have you thought about having kids? I mean, do you want to?"

"Before… my injury… I'd always thought I'd like to settle down and have two children someday. I'll be honest though. I haven't really thought about it much since I left the hospital and started back to school. But I think that I would like to – just not right away."

Miroku squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "Ummm… you know we weren't exactly 'safe' last week…"

It took a minute for Sango to process what he'd meant. Her voice sounded strained when she asked, "You didn't ask me to marry you just because you're afraid I might be pregnant, did you?"

"No!" Miroku exclaimed. "I already knew that I wanted you to be my wife. It's just that… well… I know what it's like to be an unwanted child… or at least not by your own parents. I want any child of ours to feel wanted and loved…"

"Miroku, even if we have a child that wasn't planned, he or she will be loved and cherished," she assured him. "But just so you know, I am on birth control – I have been ever since I was in the hospital."

"You mean when you were… injured in the attack?" he gently prodded.

She nestled into his side, mostly hoping to hide the deep blush that had enveloped her. "Yeah. With the damage to my body and all of the emotional stress, I became… irregular. They put me on The Pill to help straighten out my hormones, and then I was able to change over to The Patch. I've stayed on it since they told me any time I'm under a lot of stress it could mess things up again. So as long as you don't have some STD you haven't warned me about, we should be okay."

Miroku sighed in relief. "No, that won't be an issue. Thank you for telling me. I know it must have been hard."

"Mentioning hard…" Sango whispered as she reached over and trailed her hand along the fly of his trousers.

Miroku gasped as he felt his lower region spring to life. "Sango, you don't have to…"

"I want to," she said as she felt her inner fire ignite. "I've wanted to ever since you kissed me when we got home. Why do you think Kirara interrupted so I would give her dinner first?"

He laid his head against the back of the sofa, his mouth open as he gaped for breath like a fish out of water. His eyes were closed as he heard his zipper being lowered and then felt his hardening cock being pulled through the opening in his boxers. He couldn't help but to gasp as he felt her tongue hesitantly encircle the soft velvety head before it was completely engulfed in the hot wet cavern of her mouth.

Sango was surprised by her own brazenness as she pulled him into her mouth, but the anger she'd felt towards that girl had turned into sheer lust for Miroku. She wrapped her hand around his cock to gain more control as he arched his back, raising his butt off of the sofa. She took the opportunity and turned loose of him just long enough to yank his pants and boxers down to his thighs before drawing him back into her mouth. Working him with her tongue and lips, she managed to unbutton and unzip her slacks and push them along with her panties down to her knees and then off. She released him, causing him to open his eyes only to see her straddling him and lowering herself to him.

As much as he wanted to ask her if she were really certain, the intensity of her eyes and expression warned him not to break the spell. He used one hand to help guide his cock into her slick heat while the other tangled in her hair to cup the back of her head and pull her lips to his. His mouth aggressively assaulted hers as she started to ride him while his fingers that had guided his aroused flesh into her found her hardened nub and began to apply pressure. The sensations that she was feeling were overwhelming her and forced her to release his tongue that she had pulled into her mouth so that she could gasp for air. She pulled her shirt and bra off and tossed them aside before she threw her head back and let all of the pleasurable feelings wash through her.

Miroku didn't know what had come over her, but he was determined to give her everything she wanted and more. He turned with her so he could lay her back on the sofa and rest one knee on the cushion while the foot of the other leg found purchase on the floor. As his right thumb continued to rub frantically at her hardened and sensitive nub, the other cupped her butt. Sango had thrown her arms back to catch the arm of the couch and push against it, using it as leverage to hold her body in place as he pounded relentlessly into her seeking release for both of them.

She cried out as she came, causing her entire body to shudder with the force of her orgasm. Unable to hold back any longer, Miroku gave only a few more hard thrusts before he spilled himself inside of her. Panting, he collapsed over her and found his face nestled between her breasts. Leaving the one hand tucked underneath her buttock to gently knead it, he drew the other up and molded it around her breast, pushing the nipple towards his mouth.

As his length started to slip from her channel, he laved her breast with his tongue, causing the nipple to react once again. While he continued to tease the hardened peak by rolling it between his fingers and thumb or sliding his palm over it, he pulled the other breast into his mouth. Once that nipple had become taunt he moved his hand that had been tucked underneath her up and began to give it the same treatment as the opposing breast while he trailed kisses down towards her navel. It was then his turn to make her arch upwards off of the sofa when his mouth landed over her hot slit and clitoris. Gently at first, he drew his tongue upwards, tasting all of the intermingled juices that were still flowing out of her body. Upon hearing her gasp and her body rising off of the couch, he used his thumbs to pry her apart and dug in with his tongue. When he could feel her tightening up under his ministrations he drove three fingers up into her and used both his thumb and mouth to attack her clitoris and nub. Once he felt her begin to orgasm again, he kept her going with his hand until he quickly pulled out his fingers and stuffed his once again hard cock up into her.

This time he leaned over her, throwing her feet over his shoulders and bracing his hands on the sofa cushion on either side of her. He could feel her tight channel still rippling around him, attempting to milk him of his seed and draw it into her body. He was hitting a sensitive spot deep inside of her, and her gasps of pleasure drove him on. He cried out when he came, feeling an ecstasy that he'd never felt before as he released inside of her. Both exhausted and exhilarated, he helped her lower her legs from their place over his shoulders and then fell down on top of her, catching the bulk of his weight on his forearms. Easily sliding forward, he lowered his mouth to hers for another kiss, though this one was tender, slow and languid.

Their tongues brushed against each other as they explored each other's mouth while they remained intimately connected. When they finally were forced to pull apart for some much needed oxygen, Miroku opened his eyes and looked into hers.

He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but it seemed that it was something that they each desperately needed. Sango gave him a tender smile as he reached up with one hand to sweep her bangs away from her face. After pressing a soft kiss to her lips, he rested his head on her chest. He was gently playing with her nipple when they fell asleep on the couch, intertwined together.

_To be continued…_


	50. Dream A Little Dream

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. They do help inspire me to write.

And thank you very much to everyone at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild that nominated, seconded, or voted for one of my fics. The results for the First Quarter of 2009 voting were recently released, and _**Minoue**_ was First Place in the Best AU/AR category, _**Blood and Ashes**_ was Second Place in the Best Darkfic category, and _**Special Delivery**_ was Third Place in the Best Oneshot category. I truly appreciate your continued support.

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 49: Dream a Little Dream (Warning: Lemon)**

Kikyou picked up the phone and set it back down for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had the nagging feeling that she really should call her mother, but after all of this time and all of her denials that her mother was even still living, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

It had started as a deep-seated resentment early in her life because she had been ashamed of her mother who had to work while her friends' mothers had been stay-at-home moms. Of course she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that her father had died and that Kaede had to work so that they wouldn't starve. And while her mother had a decent position as a student advisor at the local college, it was not has high paying as even the men with the same type and level of job, much less the corporate type positions that the fathers of her classmates held. It wouldn't be until years later that she realized that being a "salaryman" really wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Kikyou sighed as she picked up her glass of wine and leaned back against the soft leather of her Italian sofa. Only now was she beginning to appreciate the path her mother had chosen and the fact that she was trying to save some of her money for a rainy day rather than spend every yen she made on luxuries or buying so many things on credit that she had no hope of ever catching up - for that was exactly the trap that Kikyou had fallen into. In trying to project herself as a wealthy single woman who would be a worthy catch, she had to spend everything she earned just to keep up with her rent and credit cards. And yet for all of her pretenses, she had yet to land that wealthy husband she so desperately wanted and thought she needed. The man she'd really had a chance with, the one who actually seemed to have loved her for herself, had turned out to be hanyou, and she'd attempted to destroy him. Even if he had not met someone new, someone who could accept him as he was, there was no hope ever for reconciliation with him. She had to admit to herself that she never really understood her hatred of him at that moment, except maybe for the fact that her mother had actually liked him and probably wouldn't care that he was half inuyoukai. Sometimes she wondered if she would have reacted so maliciously if her mother had not approved of him. In the end she had hurt everyone, not just InuYasha and even her own mother, but herself as well.

The sultry real estate agent took a sip of her wine and almost snorted into her glass at her next thought: what would her mother think of the men she'd been seeing recently, starting with Naraku Onigumo? Sure he was wealthy and extremely handsome, but there was something about him that just put her off, something that she couldn't put her finger on. It wasn't only the kinky sex – there was an inner instinct that had been telling her since the beginning not to turn her back on him, that she could never trust him, that he would surely hurt her in ways beyond her imagination. Sure, he'd followed through and bought the house like he said he would, but even that transaction was a bit unusual between the holding corporation she could find no evidence actually existed and the wire transfers from unnamed accounts in the Cayman Islands. Then there was the fact that he had lied about the mud slide in Hong Kong that he'd claimed killed his sister and brother-in-law, leaving him with the two children. Bankotsu had revealed that the two children were not related to him at all, or even to each other, but that he seemed to be using them to keep a hold over someone. Kikyou shook her head at the complexity of the situation and the number of deceptions she had learned of – how many more were there?

And then there was her relationship with Bankotsu. What would her dear mother think of him? She wasn't sure that what he did was entirely above board; in fact she was almost certain that it wasn't. But he was well-off in his own right, and he'd actually been nice to her and seemed to care somewhat for her. She didn't know exactly how to describe her feelings for him except that she felt at ease with him – she was comfortable in his presence. Kikyou also had to admit that she was physically attracted to him and the sex was good, but was that love? She just didn't get the feelings of fireworks going off or bells ringing or any of the other things that she'd heard so many girls talking about when they fell in love. In fact, she couldn't recall ever having any of those kinds of feelings about _anyone_.

Maybe she couldn't really feel love for someone – maybe finding someone whose company she enjoyed was the best she could hope for. Maybe youkai had the right idea. She'd done a little research after InuYasha was outed, and discovered for the most part they didn't have marriages or any guaranteed long-term commitments. Basically they shacked up until they were tired of each other and then moved on. They weren't hindered by human emotions like love or hate or jealousy. If they were attracted to each other and the sex was good, they would give the relationship a try. Some of them stayed together for the rest of their lives, and some lasted only a few weeks. However, when it was over they just said "sayonara" and moved on. Maybe a relationship like that was a more realistic goal.

Kikyou looked at the phone again, but couldn't bring herself to pick it up. She finished her glass of wine and went to pour herself another.

Maybe tomorrow.

**ooo000ooo**

"Gods, woman, do you know how much I love you?" His silver mane cascaded downward and fell around her. He moved easily over her back as their sweat-glistened bodies slid in opposite directions. The hanyou kissed her shoulder before pressing his forehead to it. Putting his weight on one hand, he squeezed her breast with the other before letting it slide down to where they were joined. Pressing the fleshy pad of his finger to her nub, he started pounding against her even harder, making her gasp. In spite of his efforts, he couldn't help but to grin when he felt her hot channel clamp down on him like a vice as she cried out in ecstasy. With her writhing underneath him, it only took a few more hard thrusts before he found his own release.

Remaining intimately connected, he pulled them over on their side. With one hand cupping her breast while his stroked her nipple with his thumb, he slipped the other back between her legs to find her highly sensitized nub. Still full of him, it didn't take him long before he had her gasping for breath from her orgasm.

"In… In… InuYasha! I can't take much more," Kagome panted. "You act like we'll never make love again!"

The hanyou kissed her shoulder again as he moved his hands to wrap his arms around her waist and gently squeeze. "Sorry, but you know Miroku and Sango will be here the rest of the weekend and at least through Monday. And I really do love you, you know."

Kagome twisted and shifted enough so that she could turn her head and see him. "I know, and I love you, too.

He slid out of her, but remained on his side, resting his elbow on the bedding and propping his head in his hand. She moved to lie on her back alongside him, and his other hand found its way to settle on her belly. Kagome interlaced her fingers with his. "Are you worried about Monday?"

The hanyou closed his eyes and slowly exhaled before replying, "It's hard not to be at least concerned, considering what we do know about this Naraku character. I know Sesshomaru has everything planned out, but this guy is likely to do just about anything to get what he wants. But I'll have to admit that I'm with Sango and Kagura on one thing – I'm ready for this to be over."

Kagome couldn't help but to sigh. "I know what you mean. This has been really trying on all of us, but especially those two. What kind of man would use children to get what he wants like that?"

InuYasha remained silent as his thoughts drifted back to the entire family and staff of the occupants of Naraku's previous hideout being forced into the freezer. That man – no, _monster_ – was capable of anything. "The kind we have to stop before he hurts anyone else. But there's nothing that worrying about it right now will help. We'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, starting with your girls bright and early."

That made Kagome smile. "They are improving, aren't they?"

"They've come a long way since arriving here from Kouga's dojo," the hanyou agreed as he pulled the covers up over them.

Snuggling up against him, it wasn't long before Kagome fell asleep.

_A tall youkai stood with his back to her, his long white hair pulled up in a topknot and flowing behind him as fire raged around him. Striding forward with purpose, he entered a chamber and angrily pushed aside the drapes that surrounded what looked like a canopy bed… no, it was a birthing bed. "Tenseiga, do not fail me," he whispered as he pulled a sword from its sheath. _

_A beautiful woman with blood pooling under her lay on the bed, a silent infant with white hair by her side. Messengers from the underworld swarmed around her, tugging at her and at the child. _

_The youkai took the sword and waved it once across the two still bodies. The dark messengers vanished and the child started to cry. _

_The woman stirred and gasped at the realization of what must have happened. "My Lord?"_

"_There is no time. The building is coming down around us. Take the boy and go. I have a house set up for you, a place that you will be safe. Myouga will show you where. He is waiting just outside of these grounds. I will meet you there as soon as my other business is taken care of," he said as he pulled out a red garment and draped it over her shoulders. _

"_Yes, my Lord. My Lord... he… he does not understand. He thought it was for the best," she whispered. _

"_He murdered you and a helpless infant. That cannot be forgiven nor allowed to go unpunished," he stated firmly. _

_She nodded, gathered her child close to her breast, and hurried away. _

"_Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered as she watched the scene unfold before her._

_The youkai turned to watch the woman flee. He had delicate pointed ears like Sesshomaru did, but was not InuYasha's brother. Instead he looked older, more mature, and his cheeks were marked similar to InuYasha's when his youkai was heightened. _

'_His father – that must be InuYasha's father,' Kagome surmised. 'InuYasha looks like him in the face… And that sword… it brought the woman and child back from the dead! Is that even possible?' _

_Kagome closed her eyes and reopened them to find a new scene unfolding before her. 'That's InuYasha and Sesshomaru!' she thought as she observed what appeared to be the reading of a will. A withered old youkai presented Sesshomaru with a blade while a nervous, shaking, human presented another to InuYasha. Sesshomaru tried to snatch the sword presented to InuYasha instead, but was forced to turn it loose when a barrier on it rejected him by burning his hand. The hanyou gripped his inheritance tightly and pressed it against his chest. "This one is mine – you've got yours," he announced. "And you heard Dad's will – if you throw Tenseiga away, you forfeit your entire inheritance to me."_

_Sesshomaru grabbed the blade he was presented and snarled, "What's a pathetic half-breed going to do with Tessaiga? And why was I left with a worthless blade that will not cut?"_

_InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, "You know Dad – he had a reason for everything. I'm sure we'll find out some day."_

_Sesshomaru stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_The next scene was at the shrine. Sesshomaru and Kagura were dressed in wedding attire, and a figure lay on the ground, unmoving. The Daiyoukai looked down. "Perhaps if I had Tenseiga..."_

Kagome woke up, sweating and shaking.

"Are you all right?" InuYasha asked. He'd awakened earlier to her tossing and turning and mumbling in her sleep. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Your brother has a sword," Kagome stated.

"What? How…" InuYasha asked with confusion in his voice.

"When you were given your sword, he was given one he didn't want but was forced to take," she added.

"Yes, but how did you know…" InuYasha's voice trailed away.

The images were quickly slipping away. "We have to call him."

"What? Now?" InuYasha looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was three o'clock in the morning.

"Please," she whispered.

Her voice was so urgent that he could not deny her. "Well, unless you want to walk to the dojo, go get your cell phone."

She nodded and ran to retrieve it from her purse.

"Here." InuYasha held out his hand and she placed it on his palm. He dialed a number and gave it back to her. "That's his emergency number. He'll answer it no matter what the time of night or day it rings."

The phone only rang once. "Yes."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said hesitantly, suddenly afraid this wasn't a good idea.

"This had better be important," he responded. "Kagome? Is everything all right?"

She took a deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy, but you have a sword your father bequeathed to you."

"Has InuYasha been talking out of school?" The inuyoukai sounded aggravated.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's - crazier – I had a dream. You have to bring it with you to the wedding Monday."

"I see. Do you know why?" he asked.

"I think someone will die," she whispered before thrusting the phone back in InuYasha's hand and fleeing the bedroom.

"Sesshomaru," the hanyou started. "Do you…"

"You know I still have it, even if it has proved to be worthless. Tell me, does your fiancée do this kind of thing very often?" Now Sesshomaru just sounded concerned.

"Not that I know of. Her mother did tell me of the first time she knew that Kagome had a dream like that. She woke up in the middle of the night and went into their bedroom, crying and begging her father not to go to work the next day. He told her she was being silly and to go back to bed. He was killed in a car accident on the way home that evening.

"Her mom doesn't know if she's had any that strong since then, but she warned me, if Kagome ever had another dream that woke her up and upset her like this, then I needed to pay attention to it." He looked up to see Kagome standing in the doorway.

"I think you should bring Tessaiga, too," she whispered.

InuYasha nodded. "Did you hear that?"

"We will be dressed in traditional garb with the blades our father left us. Tell her it will be done," Sesshomaru said from the other end of the line. "Does she have any more messages, or can we go back to bed now?"

"He'll bring Tenseiga, and I'll bring Tessaiga. Anything else?" InuYasha questioned Kagome, who was nervously chewing her lip.

She shook her head in response.

"No, nothing else right now. I'll talk to you again later." InuYasha closed her phone and handed it back to her.

"He's not mad, or doesn't think I'm crazy?" she asked as she set it on the bedside table.

"No. He's seen a lot of things. A miko having a prophetic dream would be rather normal compared to some of them," the hanyou said. "Now, come back to bed. It's still a few hours until dawn."

Kagome climbed back under the covers with him and snuggled against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Can you tell me what you saw? What upset you so?" he asked gently.

She drew in a breath before she answered, "I'm not certain, but I think it was your father. A woman and infant had been murdered, and he brought them back from the dead with that sword."

InuYasha shifted uncomfortably behind her and did not respond.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?"

"Tell me more of what you remember," he prodded.

Kagome retold as much as she could recall while he remained deathly silent.

"From what I know, I think you witnessed what occurred right after my birth," he finally said. "Apparently Sesshomaru knew what had happened and when our father was murdered, he tried to use the sword to revive him. But, it wouldn't work. I don't know if it had been too long, or if Myouga was right and some spell had been cast to either immediately release the soul from his body, or bind it so that he could neither be revived nor reborn. Sesshomaru was so angry because he knew what Tenseiga should be able to do, but it would not work for him. And then to add insult to injury, when they read the will he was left Tenseiga while Tessaiga was left to me. He didn't get over it until fairly recently."

"So what I dreamed… was real?" she whispered.

InuYasha gently squeezed her. "I'm pretty certain that it was – I know the scene at the reading of the will was real since I was there. But how do you know what your dream meant?"

"It doesn't always make sense, and I don't really know how I know. I just have a feeling of what has to be done, and I've learned not to question it. It doesn't happen often, but I'll have a really strong feeling afterwards that well… I've learned not to try too hard to understand. I think this one was pretty straight forward, though, since the last thing I remember was your brother commenting about wishing he had his sword." Kagome fell silent.

The hanyou kissed her forehead. "Let's hope we don't need it, but he'll have it there. Try not to worry and go back to sleep."

Feeling somewhat better that she hadn't been dismissed as a kook and that they would do as she asked, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lulled back to slumber by the gentle rhythm of InuYasha stroking her hair.

_To be continued…_


	51. Need

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. They do help inspire me to write.

And thank you to those at the Feudal Association who voted _Minoue_ second place in the Best Alternate Universe fiction category.

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 50: Need (Warning: Lemon)**

Sesshomaru silently slid out of bed and made his way to the massive walk-in closet in the master bedroom. Reaching up, he pushed an unseen panel and released the door to the weapons hold. The Daiyoukai raised an eyebrow when he realized that Tenseiga, the inheritance that he did not want, was softly thrumming. The closer he moved to it, the more it seemed to beckon him. When he backed away, it almost seemed – agitated. "Tenseiga, have you awaked?" he asked softly, confused as to what was taking place. Never before had the blade shown any sign of life in his presence, though he had to admit he had locked it away shortly after the reading of his father's will and had paid little attention to it since. Still, he had been in this room to retrieve Tokijin or one of the other weapons he kept safely stashed away here and had never noticed anything remarkable about his father's fang. He pulled Tenseiga from its sheath and ran his hand along the full length of the sword. He would have sworn that it seemed to calm at his touch. "I hope this means you will work this time if you are needed. The miko seems to think it is necessary for you to leave your hiding place."

"Sesshomaru, is everything all right?" Kagura asked. He could hear the coverings on the bed rustle as she untangled herself to get up.

"Yes, dear, don't get up," Sesshomaru answered as he ran his hand along the blade one final time before returning it to its sheathe and sealing the secret chamber once again.

"Was that Kagome who called? Are you certain there is nothing wrong?" The wind demon was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The miko had a dream is all." The inuyoukai joined her.

Kagura couldn't help but to look worried. "She called you at this time of night about a dream?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It seems she's had prophetic dreams before. According to InuYasha, it's best to do as she asks. I hope you will not get upset that we will be wearing weapons for the ceremony on Monday."

"Well, that only seems fair since I'll have mine," she quipped. "It seems like an excellent idea, considering who we are expecting to crash the party."

"So you were planning to carry your battle fan as part of your bridal ensemble?" the inuyoukai questioned.

"Of course!" Kagura replied enthusiastically. "One of the things a bride carries is her fan, so I may as well have one that's useful, don't you think? I just assumed you would expect me to come prepared."

"You are right, of course," Sesshomaru agreed. "We would have worked it out in the details tomorrow – or is it today?"

"It's today if it's Saturday. We've got a lot to do later. Are you ready to come back to bed?" Kagura asked.

"I guess we should at least try to get some sleep," he commented.

Kagura grinned. "Not necessarily."

He climbed back under the covers and ran his hand down the curves of her body. "You've been almost insatiable since you've become pregnant."

"I haven't heard you complaining." She reached down and grasped his rapidly hardening length.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to arch his back. "No, I guess you haven't."

**ooo000ooo**

Sleep did not come again for InuYasha. He laid awake, still gently stroking Kagome's hair. She'd become agitated a couple of times since falling back asleep, but his gentle administrations seemed to soothe her and allow her to fall quiet again.

The hanyou did not want her to know just how worried about Monday he really was. Images of the humans and youkai in that freezer kept flashing before him, reminding him of just what their prey was capable of. The truth was that he wasn't certain who was really hunting whom. While Sesshomaru was a master at planning tactics that were successful against youkai, he sometimes underestimated just what humans could be capable of when pushed or cornered.

And then there was the problem that they really didn't know exactly what Naraku was. Myouga was certain that he was no longer totally human, and it was rare for the flea demon to be wrong about such matters. The spell that he suspected had been used was volatile at best and disastrous at worst. The human received the demons into his body, and they in turn absorbed his soul. He no longer had any moral compass (assuming he had one to begin with), and the demons were combined with what could be the very irrational emotions of the human. While typical youkai did not suffer from emotions like jealousy or hate, those that united with the human soul were suddenly assaulted by them. The human had whatever little morality there was and feelings such as guilt stripped away, creating a very precarious combination.

Naraku was not only dangerous, he seemed to enjoy messing with people's heads and playing with their lives beyond just killing them. What he had done to that family at the home on the mountain was hideous, but even worse was using a boy that was no more than a child to murder men he had known most of his life. And even more horrible was the use of Kohaku to kill his own father and attempt to murder his own sister. Everything that had happened showed that Naraku was not some raving lunatic, acting on impulse, but a psychopathic killer that carefully planned out every detail and took as much time as necessary to achieve the desired results.

The hanyou lay back and stared at the ceiling. He could only hope that everything went as Sesshomaru planned – that no one else would be hurt, Kagura and Sango would get their siblings back, and Naraku would be captured. And because of his crimes against youkai as well as humans, Sesshomaru would make certain that he was taken care in the youkai manner rather than allowing his possible escape of justice in the human's court system.

InuYasha shifted as Kagome snuggled against him. He rolled to his side so that they were spooned together. Wrapping his arms protectively around her, he nuzzled her hair and neck. All that really mattered was that he keep her safe. Closing his eyes, he tried to go back to sleep.

**ooo000ooo**

Miroku only vaguely remember picking Sango up and carrying her to bed. He also couldn't remember the last time he actually stayed the night in a woman's apartment. Usually, once he'd had his fun, he'd quietly dress, make some excuse, and return home. He closed his eyes and pictured her and the intensity of her expression as she rode him earlier that evening. Cautiously, he cupped her breast and flicked her nipple with his thumb. That elicited a moan from her as she turned so she was lying on her back, though she was still facing away from him. Grinning, he lowered his head to her nipple and pulled it into his mouth and began to lightly suck.

He felt her fingers thread through his hair as his hand slid down her stomach to land on the nest of curls between her legs. Gently, he probed between her folds with his middle finger and began to lightly stroke. When her legs further parted to give him better access, he slid two fingers up into her while his thumb applied pressure to her fleshy nub. Releasing her breast, he moved up to claim her mouth as his hand below brought her pleasure.

Sango's eyes sprang open when she realized that she wasn't dreaming – he really was here with her, and he really was doing those things to her. She squeezed her eyes closed again and cried out when her body began to buck out of her control, forcing her juices to flow from her. She was almost disappointed when he released her, though by the time he did she wasn't certain she could take much more. However, it was only for a moment before she felt his hard, thick shaft slide up into her and began to move. She looked up to see him over her and was startled at the devotion etched on his face as he moved within her.

"Miroku," she whispered. "I never knew… it could be so wonderful…"

"Neither did I," he panted in response before he lowered his mouth to hers again.

His hips had been moving at a slow and almost languid pace, but he begin to pick up speed as he sought his own release inside of her. Freeing her lips, he gasped for air, then pressed his forehead to her shoulder and began to push harder and faster, causing her to wrap her arms and legs around him to urge him to continue moving against her.

She almost giggled when he came, for it was not proclaiming his love for her or screaming her name to the heavens. Instead, it was with a grunt before he collapsed over her, though he did push his weight off of her with his forearms. Recognizing the look of confusion, she squeezed him with her legs and once again ran her fingers through his hair. Cupping his head, she pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him again.

When he raised his head enough to look into her eyes, she smiled and reached up to sweep his sweaty bangs from his face. "Tired, are we?"

"Never too tired for you, my love," he responded as he wiggled his hips against hers, though instead of hardening back up, his length went flaccid and slid out on its own. Miroku frowned. "Well, perhaps I spoke too soon."

"You're here with me; that's what matters," she said softly. "Maybe we should actually try to get some sleep before we have to go to Sensei's in the morning."

"Fuck," he cursed. "I have to go home first."

"Now?"

Miroku fell on his back with a thud. "Before we go to the dojo in the morning. We're supposed to bring our stuff for the weekend with us. I can't exactly tell him I didn't because I never went home."

"We'll just get up early and swing by your place before we go… unless…" Sango's voice trailed away.

"Unless what? What is it, Sango?"

"You don't want me to come with you," she said in a very small voice.

Miroku rolled on his side and took her hand in his. "I don't make a habit of allowing women to come to my apartment. But you aren't just any woman, Sango – you're the one I'm going to marry. We will have to decide where we want to live at first, so even though we won't have a lot of time, I'll take you with me so you can check out the place."

He heard a meow and then purring before he realized that Kirara was on one of the pillows. He actually blushed at the realization that the neko youkai had been watching them. However, he also realized that all of his body parts were still intact, so Kirara must not have found their… activities… objectionable. He was pondering that when he heard Sango say, "I think Kirara wants to go with us."

"Of course. I was just thinking that we needed to take her, anyway," he mused. "We can't have her flying to the dojo in broad daylight."

About that time the twin-tailed cat wedged herself between the two lovers.

"And now I think she's telling us to go to sleep." Sango couldn't help but to laugh and Kirara mewed again. "She said we've had our fun, but it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"And if I wake up with a boner in the morning?" Miroku chuckled.

Kirara yowled.

"She said to watch where you put it."

"Sango, my love, I suspect our life will never be dull. But I have an idea – why don't you put Kirara in front of you? You can hold her and then I can hold you."

"All right." Sango gently picked up her furry companion from between them and moved her in front of her. Remaining on her side, she felt Miroku slide up behind her and lay his arm over her. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised that his hand managed to come to rest cupping her breast. She was still smiling when sleep finally claimed her – after Miroku had done so another two times where they lay.

**ooo000ooo**

It was barely good and daylight, but Kikyou couldn't sleep and knew her mother was an early riser, even on the weekend. However, she was about to admit defeat and hang up when she heard, "Hello?"

"Hello?" she heard again as her voice choked, though she managed to squeak out, "Mother?"

"Kikyou? Is that you?" Kaede asked, holding her breath. "How are you? Where are you?"

The real estate agent slowly exhaled before she answered, "Yes, Mother, it's me. I'm at home right now."

"Are you all right?" the elderly counselor asked anxiously. "I've been worried about you."

Kikyou almost responded angrily that she didn't need her mother to worry about her, but she wasn't so certain of that any more. "I am fine, Mother."

"I'm sorry… but I can't help but to worry about my only child," Kaede said softly. "And it's been so long…"

"I know, Mother… I…" she suddenly changed the subject. "Mother, did you love my father?"

She was met with silence. "Please, Mother… I need to know…"

"Kikyou…" Kaede sighed. "It was an arranged marriage. That was common in my time, and you know it is still practiced by many even now."

"So you didn't love him," Kikyou pressed.

"I grew to respect him and appreciate him. I would probably have learned to love him if he had not been taken away from us so early," she responded quietly.

Kikyou drew in her breath. "Then why… why did you keep insisting I should find someone to love me rather than someone who would take care of me?"

"Because I wanted you to know at least a little happiness if you lost your husband as I did. And if you marry someone who loves you, he will do his best to take care of you. My family arranged my marriage to someone they thought would not only take me off of their hands, but would provide stability for me. Instead I was left alone with a child I had to raise on my own…" Kaede admitted.

'… _that didn't appreciate the sacrifices you made at all…'_ Kikyou thought to herself. _'And men aren't interested in a single mother, so you had little choice but to raise me alone.' _

"Why do you ask that now?" Kaede asked. "I thought you were only interested in finding someone – " She abruptly cut herself off. She did not want to further estrange her daughter.

Kikyou sighed softly. "I know it seems strange… I've just been thinking about… my priorities. Mother, what if I'm incapable of loving someone? What if the best I could hope for was someone to take care of me that I got along with?"

"If that would make you happy, then I'd be happy for you," the older woman said. "Many who marry for their families' sake or for convenience are happy. I would just hope that you would look at the character of the man and not just his worldly possessions."

Kikyou arched an eyebrow. Did her mother know something about her current dilemma? But that would be impossible… still… She was startled from her thoughts by the shrill ring of her cell phone. "Mother? I'm sorry, but I have another call that I have to take." She was certain it was either Naraku or Bankotsu without even looking by the ring tone.

"But – " Kaede tried to interrupt.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I promise I'll call you again. I'll try to next week. Maybe we can meet somewhere," Kikyou offered.

Kaede exhaled. "All right, Kikyou. Just promise me you'll stay safe and not do anything foolish."

"But…"

"Just call it a mother's intuition." Kaede wasn't ready to admit she knew at least something about Kikyou and Naraku. And not knowing her daughter any more, she wasn't certain whose side she was really on.

"All right, Mother. I'll call you next week," Kikyou promised. _'If I survive Monday,'_ she thought.

**ooo000ooo**

An elegant brow was raised as the lady of the manor read through her reports. "Are you certain this information is correct?" she asked.

The youkai who was waiting patiently for her to go through the papers he had delivered stepped forward and bowed. "Yes, my lady. The report is accurate."

"Just what is that son of mine up to, now?" she asked of no one in particular.

**ooo000ooo**

"Miroku…" Sango said as she looked around his apartment. "Do you really live here?"

He chuckled. "Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

"It's… it's… it's so clean…"

Kirara had been released from her carrier and mewed in agreement.

"I can't take the credit. Since I'm not home very much, I have a housekeeper come in every week. Believe me, if I didn't, it would be a different story," Miroku responded.

"Somehow, I don't entirely believe that," Sango said, "though I do believe the part about you never being home. Between the dojo and school, you can't be here a whole lot."

"Feel free to look around while I grab a few things to take for the weekend," he said as he headed towards the bedroom. "It will only take a few minutes."

Kirara rode Sango's shoulder as she poked around his apartment. She was looking out the window and to the scene below when he said, "You know, your apartment, or one in your building, might be better with Kirara. I don't have a balcony like you do or a nice park next door, and I honestly don't know what the pet policy is here. You're closer to the college than I am, and we know Kirara wouldn't be an issue. It's probably more secure as well since you have some youkai that work there."

Sango turned and stared at him. "Youkai? In my building?"

"Well, yes – you didn't know?" he replied.

Sango shook her head, but then her eyes opened wide. "Ryota? Is he one?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. I believe he's a cat youkai of some sort."

"But he said his son was allergic when he needed somewhere for Kirara to go!" she exclaimed.

Miroku responded, "I suspect he knew that you two were perfect for each other. If there had truly been nowhere for Kirara to go, he would have made certain she was taken care of. However, he could tell that Kirara had chosen you to protect and that you understood her like no one else who is human can, so he found a way to encourage you to take her. Don't be angry with him for doing what he thought was best for both of you."

"I could never be angry at what's been the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I can hardly remember what my life was like before Kirara. It's like we were meant to be together," she commented.

Kirara purred and rubbed her face against Sango's in response.

"I'd say she was agreeing with you." Miroku smiled.

"You might learn to understand her yet," Sango said.

"Well, some things are more obvious than others." Miroku picked up his bags. "Are we ready?"

Sango held open Kirara's carrier and she hopped in. "I guess we are. We've got a lot to do today and tomorrow, so let's get going."

Miroku juggled his belongings to open the door. "After you, my love."

_To be continued…_


	52. Uninvited

1**Disclaimers**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

**AN:** Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Sorry for the long wait, but sometimes real life gets in the way of writing fanfiction. In any case, here is the next installment. You're thoughtful reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 51: ****Uninvited**

"Well, are you ready?" Kagome asked. They had used her room to change into the traditional miko robes to wear for the ceremony. "You know you did just fine during the wedding yesterday. You'd never know that you hadn't helped with one before."

"I'm just glad I didn't do anything to screw it up for that couple. They seemed so nice – I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin it for them," Sango responded. "I'm really glad we got to practice Saturday and again yesterday morning before we had to perform at the real deal."

Kagome looked at her shyly. "I hope when it's time for me to marry InuYasha, you would act as the miko for our ceremony. It would mean a lot to me."

"If you'll help out at ours if Miroku and I decide on a Shinto ceremony. I have to admit I'm leaning towards one – it's so much simpler and quicker than a Christian one. Plus, it's not like I have a lot of people to invite," she answered. "Though I guess we'd better get through this afternoon first. Do you think he'll show?"

"I can't imagine that he won't," Kagome replied, not having to ask who she was referring to. "He'll have everything he wants in the same place at the same time."

"You don't think he'll suspect a trap?" Sango nervously smoothed the front of her garment.

"InuYasha said that he's the type that's so arrogant that even if he does, he'll think he's smart enough to outwit us all. Plus, he wants the Shikon no Tama badly, and for whatever reason, apparently he wants Kagura and you as well. Do you have any idea why he's fixated on you?" That was a piece of information that Kagura had given them, though even she didn't know why.

Sango shook her head. "I have no idea other than I'm supposed to be dead and I'm not. He's probably pissed because I'm the one that got away."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. We'd better go down so we can be useful and help Jii-chan get everything ready. We'll be outside on the grounds today rather than in the Shrine. Sesshomaru didn't want to risk destroying anything that might be irreplaceable. Plus, he thinks it may throw Naraku off." Kagome fell silent.

"How so?" Sango asked softly as they left her room and started down the stairs.

"They're pretty certain at least one of his men was here scouting out the shrine. They'll be assuming the ceremony will be taking place indoors like the others have. They're hoping to throw him off-guard from the beginning if it's not set up like he expects."

"You two look lovely once again." Mama was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you need anything before you go?"

"Maybe a stiff drink," Sango said under her breath, causing Mama to raise an eyebrow.

"My mouth is so dry – I think I'll get a glass of water before we go out," Kagome said. After she took a cup from the cabinet and filled it she turned around. "Mama, promise me that you and Souta will stay in the house. I don't want either of you near that madman when he comes. He likes grabbing kids and using them as hostages, so you've got to keep Souta away."

"What about Rin?" Souta had joined them in the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru doesn't like it, but he's afraid if he doesn't include her, it will look suspicious from the outset. He's going to have his hands full keeping both her and Kagura safe. We don't want to have to worry about Naraku getting his hands on you, too. Promise me you'll stay in the house until we tell you it's safe."

"All right, sis, I'll stay here," Souta responded with his fingers crossed behind his back. "I don't want you and Sensei to worry. Besides, someone needs to protect Mama. Since you guys will be busy, I guess that leaves me."

Kagome set her glass down and hugged her brother. "Thanks, Souta. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to either of you."

"Hey, don't get all mushy," Souta said as he wiggled out of her grasp. "And don't let him get his paws on you, either."

"That's the plan," InuYasha stated as he entered the kitchen. "And listen to your sister – you need to stay here in the house. My brother will have someone assigned to protect you. These guys don't play by any rules – they'll do anything to get what they want. We don't want them to get their hands on you."

"All right, Sensei." Souta let his hands fall to his side. When he considered it, he really didn't want to be the one to give the monster they were after the upper hand.

"Are you ready?" the hanyou asked Kagome and Sango. "It's a little past two o'clock, so we should get going. We don't want to keep them waiting."

They nodded and Kagome led them out of the kitchen and the house.

The altar had been set up in a clearing on the shrine grounds, away from the sacred tree, the shrine itself, and the old well that was also considered sacred. While Sesshomaru had informed Jii-chan that anything that might be damaged would be repaired or replaced, the inuyoukai also understood that some things were not replaceable. While the shrine could be rebuilt, the tree and well were ancient and could not be restored if anything happened to them. Fairly certain that Naraku would have no problem destroying such things, considering how easy it was for him to snuff out a life, they had agreed and set up the altar away from them. It would also make it more difficult for anyone to sneak up on them in the setting they had selected.

InuYasha walked Kagome and Sango to the altar. They had decided that Miroku would stand on Kagura's side since she had no one there for her. InuYasha would stand along with Rin on the side of Sesshomaru's family.

"Oh, fuck," InuYasha swore. "What is _she_ doing here? Kagome, Sango, stay with Jii-chan."

The hanyou hurried to the building where the wedding party was waiting for the ceremony to begin. He saw Sesshomaru and Kagura emerge with Rin and Miroku behind them. "We have unexpected company," he said softly as he turned and fell in line alongside Rin. Miroku dropped back and took up the rear.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Kagura asked as her eyes fell on the uninvited visitor.

"I have no idea," Sesshomaru responded.

And elegant older woman in a beautiful kurotomesode decorated with a pattern that included a pair of shishi, embroidered in shades of silver, gold, bronze and red, approached the temporary altar. She glided so smoothly it was almost as if she were floating on air rather than walking.

Jii-chan, Kagome and Sango noticed that the wedding party had stopped and that all of their eyes were fixated on something. All three heads turned and joined the others in staring.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the shrine is…" Jii-chan stopped himself as he considered her attire. "Are you here for the ceremony?"

"Has it started yet?" she asked.

"No, we were just getting ready to begin," the priest replied. "Are you here for the bride or the groom?"

"Oh, the groom, I suppose," the graceful woman responded. "Where do I go for this foolishness?"

Confused, Jii-chan waved towards the side for Sesshomaru's family.

Looking bored, she went over and sat down on the bench.

Naraku had put his arm out and stopped Kikyou, Kohaku, and Kanna. An older lady in formal traditional dress was climbing the steps of the shrine and he wanted to give her the opportunity to take her place before they made their appearance.

"How does she do that?" Kohaku whispered.

"Do what?" Kanna replied.

"Move like that. I've never seen anyone so graceful," he said.

"Not human, anyway," Kanna agreed.

Before Kohaku had time to ponder what she'd said, Naraku had motioned them to move forward and start up the long flight of stairs.

Kikyou glanced nervously around as they neared the top of the steps. She knew Bankotsu and his men were already on the grounds somewhere, having taken their places during the night so as not to be noticed. However, she hadn't had a chance to talk to him so she didn't know where he would be positioned. She hoped he'd found a safe spot that wasn't too cold and uncomfortable during the night.

Bankotsu thought he'd found the perfect spot within the shrine building itself. However, he was confused at the lack of activity as the morning wore on. Finally, he ventured from his hiding place and made his way to where he could look outdoors and discovered that all of the activity was across the grounds from him. He didn't dare attempt to contact any of his men. He'd ordered radio silence because he didn't want any of them to accidentally be caught before the fireworks started. He'd noticed several men patrolling the grounds and chasing away reporters as necessary. So, once he knew everyone was in place, he ordered them to turn their radios off so there could be no accidental exposure of their locations. He just had to hope that they were able to see that the location of the ceremony was not what they expected and planned for.

As they moved past the seating area, InuYasha and Rin moved to the groom's side as Miroku fell out of line to move to the bride's. Jii-chan had started the purification of the betrothed couple and the guests when Sesshomaru's mother yawned and asked, "When do we get to the part about 'does anyone oppose this union'?"

Flustered, Priest Higurashi responded, "There is no such declaration in the Shinto ceremony. That would be if they had a Christian ceremony."

A new voice added, "Well, there should be. We wish to oppose this marriage as well."

Naraku approached with his 'guests'.

"Kanna," Kagura whispered as she saw her sister, looking so young and vulnerable in the white dress with a white flower in her hair.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand when she saw the boy that was with them.

Sango couldn't help but to gasp. "Kohaku."

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is a closed private ceremony. I'm afraid you'll have to leave," Jii-chan boldly said.

"Leave? I'm afraid I'm not leaving without my wife," Naraku insisted. "Kagura, dear, have you really forgotten about me and your children?" He waved his hand at Kanna and Kohaku.

"I'm fairly certain I would remember, or at least feel it, if I were married and had kids – especially as old as those two are," Kagura hissed in return. "You are not my husband."

"There have been plenty of opportunities for you to step forward if you were indeed her family," Sesshomaru added. "So, who are you really and why are you here? And why did you bring _her_ with you?" The inuyoukai indicated Kikyou. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"You cut right to the chase, don't you?" Naraku laughed. "Very well – I'm here to claim what's mine and what should be. Somewhere," he waved his hand at the many buildings on the grounds, "is the Shikon no Tama. I have come for it. Kikyou is here with me because she helped me plan this little outing today. She is here to help me obtain the Sacred Jewel."

Kikyou furrowed her brow. It was the first she'd heard of it – in fact she really had no idea as to why he'd insisted she come along.

"And if we refuse to simply hand over the Jewel of Four Souls? It hasn't been kept here for generations to give to the first lunatic that asks for it," Jii-chan courageously announced.

"Kukukuku." Naraku pointed at Sango. "Ask _her_ what I'm capable of – or at least what her brother is."

"No… you wouldn't… not again." Sango began to shake with anger.

He shrugged. "What's a few more bodies lying around? It's not like a bunch of humans and one weak youkai can stand up to me."

"Youkai? You mean hanyou, don't you?" InuYasha stepped forward.

"Pffft. I wasn't even counting you – I was talking about her." Naraku pointed at Kagura.

"Oh, really?" Sesshomaru's mother interjected, looking not so bored for the moment. "You say she's a weak youkai?"

"Isn't that why you are in opposition to the marriage?" Naraku asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I believe my mother would resist my going through this ceremony with any female," the Daiyoukai offered.

"You mean the director of the National Art Center, one of the most prominent citizens in Tokyo, is just a mama's boy who can't cut the apron strings?" Naraku burst out laughing. "This should be even easier than I thought! None of you can stand up to me!"

They heard fabric ripping as tentacles tore through the back of Naraku's clothing. The appendages started waving around menacingly as he turned to directly face Jii-chan, Kagome and Sango. However, the reaction he received wasn't quite what he was expecting. He thought they'd all start running frantically in fear – straight into the arms of Bankotsu's waiting men.

"Get back!" InuYasha shouted as he pulled his sword free of its sheathe and jumped between Naraku and Jii-chan, Kagome and Sango. He took a swipe at the tentacles that came too near him for comfort. "Don't let him catch you!"

"What the fuck is this, Naraku?" Kagura opened her fan and stepped forward.

The evil part demon stopped in his tracks and spun to face her. "I don't recall telling you my name."

"You knew mine. It would seem only fair that I would remember yours. You are not my husband. You are an evil, obsessed man that has kidnapped my sister and Sango's brother in order to get your way. You never do anything yourself. You prefer to hide behind women and children while others do your dirty work." Kagura flicked her fan and sliced off the tentacles that were trying to get behind her. While she held the fan in front of her face and repelled Naraku's attack, she turned her head and whispered to Sesshomaru, "Tell Rin to get out of here – tell her to run as soon as she can get clear."

"Bankotsu! Where are you?" Naraku shouted. Things weren't going exactly as planned and he wanted his mercenary with him.

They heard a small explosion followed by a loud crash that caused nearly everyone to turn in that direction, including Naraku.

"Run!" Kagura mouthed to Kanna while everyone's attention was elsewhere. At the same time, Sesshomaru sent Rin scurrying for cover.

Kikyou had to stop herself from shouting Bank's name when she saw him emerge from the dust. He was wearing fatigues and combat boots, covered in grime from head to toe, and carrying an automatic assault rifle in the crook of his arm.

"Sorry, Boss. There was this annoying guard I had to take care of first. He shouldn't bother us any more."

"What did you do? Blow a building up with him?" Kagome snapped. "And did you have to kill him?" Though she had no idea who it was other than it must have been one of Sesshomaru's men that got caught.

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "I just did what I had to. So what's the plan, Boss?"

"I want that jewel before anyone else disappears," Naraku snarled. "It looks like Kanna and that Rin girl managed to vanish. If I didn't know better, I'd think you did it on purpose."

"Of course he did it on purpose. He destroyed Shrine property and killed a man," Kagome responded, her fists balled at her sides as she stepped forward. "But at least some good came of it if two innocent children got away."

Naraku shot a tentacle towards her, but InuYasha was too fast and sliced it away. Holding his battered sword with both hands he stated, "Keep back, and let me protect you!"

Tessaiga pulsed in his hands. "What the fuck?" he muttered to himself as the weapon pulsated again.

Sesshomaru's mother crossed her legs and cocked an eyebrow. Propping her chin in her hand she said, "Well, this might get interesting."

As Naraku attacked with more tentacles, the sword turned from the rusty, beaten blade into a huge fang trimmed with fur at the base of the hilt. Grinning at the sudden transformation, InuYasha leapt into the air and sliced through the tentacles trying to capture Kagome. He grabbed her and jumped back out of Naraku's immediate reach.

Unfortunately, it also released a cloud of miasma.

Coughing, Kagura bit out, "What in the hell did you absorb? Some kind of swamp creature?"

None of them saw the tentacle that he sent across the ground under the dark cloud until it was almost on the wind sorceress.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru shouted as he jumped in front of her. "Don't let him capture you!"

However, a second tentacle appeared from nowhere and wrapped around Sesshomaru's ankle. "But now, I have you!" Naraku laughed. He whipped Sesshomaru up and then bashed him repeatedly against the hard ground. When the body went limp, he threw him aside. "So what will you do now, Kagura?"

Kikyou thought that Naraku was distracted with the others and that it would be a good time to make her escape. She started to back away when she suddenly felt one of the appendages wrap around her body.

"Going somewhere, my love?" Naraku asked. "I don't recall giving you permission to leave."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do now – but he was fairly certain that whatever Naraku had in store for the real estate agent, it wasn't good.

"Sango! Watch out!" Miroku yelled as he jumped towards her. Naraku had used their distraction with his capture of Kikyou to slip another tentacle towards Sango. Miroku was in the air and unable to change his direction as another one whipped out and wrapped around him, yanking him to the ground.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as she ran towards him and started trying to pull the tentacle free, which only resulted in becoming trapped herself. "Kirara, no! Don't you get trapped, too!" she ordered the fire cat that had transformed and was coming for her. "Stay out of their reach!"

They were all interrupted when they heard, "Looky at what I found!"

"Souta! Mama!!" Kagome cried out. "You were supposed to stay in the house!"

"What happened to the man that was supposed to be guarding them?" Sango questioned, still fighting to loosen the grip Naraku had on her.

"We shot him," Jakotsu said, as if he were stating the obvious. "He was such an easy target. But we caught this one when he was trying to sneak out of the back window. I guess he doesn't follow directions very well." Jakotsu held the struggling Souta captive while another man held onto Mama.

"If anyone makes a move, kill them," Naraku said, indicating the mother and son.

That stopped InuYasha in his tracks. He was about to use the newly discovered transformation of his sword to cut Sango and Miroku free. Instead, he stepped back next to Kagome to keep her from rushing towards her mother and brother.

Sesshomaru's mother offered, "I wasn't going anywhere."

"You don't care that I killed your son?" Naraku laughed.

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "That's just cold."

During all of this, Kohaku had not moved from where he had been standing, though they suddenly realized that he now had an axe in his hands.

_To be continued…_

*************

Shishi – Japanese Lion Dogs (also known as Temple Dogs or Foo Dogs)


	53. Last Man Standing

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one. They do help inspire me to write.

And I also just realized that since I never posted a chapter last quarter, I never thanked **landofthekwt** for nominating and **psyco_chick32** for seconding _Minoue_ for the **Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance** category at the InuYasha Fanfiction Guild for the 2nd quarter of 2009. Thank you also to everyone who voted for it as it received second place.

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 52: Last Man Standing**

"Kukukuku… I'll show you what happens to those that betray me." Naraku wrapped his tentacles more tightly around the struggling Kikyou. "Fight all you want, my dear – you won't be able to free yourself. Kohaku."

"Yes, Uncle Naraku," the boy answered, his eyes glazed over and unseeing.

"She has the Shikon no Tama. You know what to do." He chuckled.

The teen shifted the axe in his hands.

Sango felt frozen to her spot, though in reality Naraku had her trapped, too. "Kohaku, no!!" she screamed when she realized what he was about to do.

All Kagome and InuYasha could do was watch in horror for fear of him turning on Souta or Mama instead if they moved toward him, but even Kikyou didn't deserve the fate she was about to receive at the teen's hands.

Kohaku said in a monotone voice, "You have the Shikon no Tama. Hand it over or die."

Kikyou was frantically twisting and turning in Naraku's grip. "I don't know what you're talking about! I've never heard of it before today! I can't give you what I don't have!"

"You heard her, Kohaku. She refused to give us the Shikon no Tama. She must be punished." The insidious monster pushed the trapped real estate agent towards Kohaku, shifting his tentacles and in the process ripping her clothing away so that her chest was bared. Kohaku didn't even blink as her naked breasts bounced freely in her struggle to get away.

Kikyou shrieked as the axe made contact with her upper body. Everyone cringed at the crunch of metal against bone as her breastbone shattered, and her ribs cracked from the impact. Naraku released her and her body collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from the wound in her chest.

Bankotsu watched in horror as she crumpled to the ground.

"So, Sango – who will be next? That boy over there, your new friend, her mother, or your boyfriend? I don't have to do it myself – any of these men will be happy to do my bidding. They can shoot them from where they stand."

"Let me! Let me go next!" Jakotsu shouted. "I have so many things I want to do to this delicious morsel!" He ran the tip of his blade along Souta's jaw line, leaving a trail of blood. Keeping his knife against the boy's throat, he continued, "He's so yummy I could just eat him up!" Jakotsu demonstrated by running his tongue along the cut. "Ummmm, delicious!"

"Stop!" Sango shouted. "Let me go! I'll get you the Sacred Jewel if you won't hurt anyone else!"

"Sango, no! You don't know what will happen if he gets his hands on it!" Kagome yelled. "We knew the chances we were taking today! Don't let it all go to waste!"

Sango shook her head. "I cannot and will not allow you to be hurt if I can do something about it! It's just a legend – it's not worth any of this! Naraku, let me go and I'll get it. I know where it is."

"Bankotsu, go with her. Make sure she doesn't try anything," Naraku ordered as he released her from his grip.

Sango just glared at the leader of the Seven as she turned on her heel and started towards the outbuilding that she knew hid the sought after jewel. Bankotsu hurried after her, though he said nothing.

She broke the silence. "I can't believe you stood there and let him kill her like that! What kind of man are you? Wait, what am I saying? You're nothing more than _his_ paid assassin!"

"I thought I was the one he'd go after," Bank admitted. "I didn't think he'd think she was worth the trouble… I didn't know he'd do that… I thought he'd figure out I'm the one that betrayed him. He really is a monster… there's no hope…"

Sango spun around. "_Never_ say there's no hope. There's always hope as long as you are breathing. There _must_ be some way to stop him."

Bankotsu shook his head. "I've never dealt with _anyone_ like him, and I mean that in the worst way." He grabbed her arm and started in the direction they'd been going. "We'd better get moving before he kills someone else because he's tired of waiting and thinks he needs to prove another point.

As they reached the building, Sango stopped and turned to Bank again. Furrowing her brow in thought she said, "So, you're disillusioned with him? You won't just follow his instructions blindly?"

"Did you not notice that I was the one that distracted him so the kids could escape? I may be a killer for hire, but I've never intentionally murdered innocent children. This… this… _lunatic_… has no boundaries. He doesn't care who he destroys. I thought I was cold-hearted, but I'm warm and fluffy next to him. If we can find anyway out of this, I'll help you. He killed my Kikyou, and I did nothing…"

Sango nodded curtly and turned. "Let's go, then."

. . .

"You're absolutely despicable," Kagura hissed. "Do you ever do anything yourself, or are you always a coward and use others to do your dirty work?"

"You should know the answer to that better than anyone, my dear. Don't worry, you'll be leaving with me when it is time," he answered in a smug voice.

"No, I don't think so," Sesshomaru said as he rose from where he'd been thrown. "My mate will be remaining here, as well as her sibling and my mother."

"What! You're just human! You can't have survived that! You should be dead, or at least broken and unconscious!" Naraku exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Foolish boy – whatever gave you that idea?" Sesshomaru's mother commented from the sidelines. "Do you honestly think that _my_ son is a mere human and that feeble display would have killed him?"

Naraku was really confused now. "But _you're_ just an old woman, so what else would _he_ be?"

"Are you that stupid or that arrogant?" she continued. "Oh, well, I guess it's just easier to show you."

The older woman with the elegant formal tomesode and graying hair reached up to remove the large black medallion hanging from a string of pearls around her neck. She was instantly transformed into beautiful woman with white hair, wearing a kimono of the type worn by aristocracy centuries ago along with a thick white fur piece draped around her shoulders. Her face was marked by a single slash on each cheek and a crescent moon on her forehead, right between the part in her bangs. Her hair framed her delicate pointed ears.

Naraku shot one of his tentacles towards her. She lazily slapped it away – and sliced it off in the process.

"Really, is that the best you can do?" she commented as she checked her nails. "You really should have been more selective in the lower youkai you chose to absorb."

He hissed as he withdrew his tentacles from her vicinity. "So what about him?" he jeered, waving at Sesshomaru. "Does that mean he's a half breed, too?"

She laughed. "You really have no idea who _you're_ dealing with, do you? You actually think that _my_ son would be _hanyou_?"

Naraku turned to find Sesshomaru facing him, no longer looking the part of the refined director of the National Art Center. Before him he found a male youkai with a crescent moon in the center of his forehead like his mother, but with two slashes defined on either cheek. His thick hair trailed to his knees, and an impressive white fur piece went from his waist, over his shoulder, and behind him, trailing the ground. He, too, wore clothing of an ancient style with an unusual piece of armor to protect his chest.

An evil grin crossed Naraku's face. "Your mother was right – I should have been more choosy about what – or who - I chose to absorb." With that he spurt numerous tentacles and proceeded to wrap Sesshomaru in them from head to toe. He even managed to draw the ones that had been lopped off back into himself and use them as well.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Nooooo!" Rin screamed as she came running from where she had been hiding. "Let him go!!" she shouted as she pounded on the appendages attempting to absorb the inuyoukai.

"My, my, my, what have we here?" Naraku asked of no one in particular. "Kohaku, restrain her."

Kohaku grabbed Rin by the back of her kimono and pulled her away. He held her with one hand while keeping the axe in the other.

"Let her go!!" Souta yelled as he started pounding on whatever he could reach of Jakotsu with the hand he'd worked loose, and even leaned over and bit him in the attempt to free himself.

The very gay member of the band of seven moved the blade of his knife to the teen's neck as he hissed, "Stop that, or I'll slit your throat right now – permission or not."

"Fuck you," Souta swore.

Jak leaned in to whisper seductively against his ear, "Gladly, when this is all over."

"You'll be in hell with your boss," the younger man declared, but stopped fighting as his attention was drawn to where Naraku had Sesshomaru trapped.

Rin struggled against Kohaku's grip until she realized the clump of tentacles was glowing. Everyone watched in amazement and Naraku in horror as the neon green luminescence became brighter and brighter as it started to expand. In an explosion of light and chunks of the nasty appendages, the formation blew apart so that only Sesshomaru was left standing.

In a flash he was at Naraku's throat, his hand wrapped around it and dripping in poison.

Naraku hissed, "You may not be human, but what about her? He'll split her in half at my order or if you kill me."

"Rin." The inuyoukai dropped his hand, but did not step away.

They were interrupted when Sango came running back, a box in her hand. "Stop it! I have it right here!"

"Sango…" Kagome's voice trailed away, but she knew there was no changing her mind – not after witnessing her brother murder another on Naraku's orders.

"Give me the jewel," Naraku demanded while tightening his grip on his hostages, "or I'll kill them all."

"Here." Sango held the small wooden chest out for him to take, but when he made contact with it his appendage sizzled and wilted away, dropping it. The container fell to the ground but remained intact.

"Huh… having a problem holding on to it, are you?" she commented as she retrieved it from where it fell. "I won't remove the seals from that box and hand it to you until you have released everyone. When they're free, you can have it."

Miroku had remained silent, but finally spoke. "Sango, how can you be so sure nothing will happen when he gets his hands on it?"

She laughed, though it wasn't her normal warm humorous tone. Instead, it was the laugh of a person who feels they have no other choice, and they can either laugh or they can cry at the situation. "Didn't he tell you? We've met before."

"What!" everyone exclaimed. "You know him?"

"It all makes sense now." She glared at Naraku. "I've been trying to figure out where I'd seen you because you look so different now – I guess age and a makeover with a bunch of tentacles will do that. When I was in college, you weren't one of those 'perpetual' students like I thought. You were _really_ there about the information my family had donated to the historical archives of the college. I should have known you weren't actually interested in me or my background – you were trying to find out where the Shikon no Tama was hidden. Of course it didn't occur to me back then because I didn't think anyone had ever heard of it, and I hadn't thought about it in years, myself. You gave the frat boys that story about how you were trying to seduce me, but you used that as an excuse to cut your losses and get out. I can't believe I actually let you take my virginity – though I never did find out: Does it count if you can't even feel it?

"I refuse to be afraid of a monster that probably wants to use this thing to give himself a bigger dick. What happened? With all of the youkai you absorbed and transformations you made, you could make yourself younger and change your appearance, but you couldn't find one that would make your penis larger?"

Naraku roared and tried to grab the box from Sango, but he still couldn't touch it because of the sutra that protected it.

"Naughty, naughty boy," she chided. "I told you - I will give it to you once you have released _everyone_ you are restraining – and that includes my brother. Tell him to let go of Rin and to drop that axe. Only then will I give you the Sacred Jewel."

He abruptly dropped everyone he had been holding to the ground. "You heard her, release them. It won't matter once I get my wish, anyway," he growled angrily at the others. It was with great reluctance that Jakotsu released Souta, but when he did Souta ran straight to Kohaku and Rin. "You're supposed to make him turn her loose," he demanded.

"Kohaku, release her," Naraku ordered.

The boy's hand simply fell to his side and Rin ran straight to Sesshomaru with Souta right behind her. "Are you all right?" She looked up, searching the Daiyoukai's face for the answer if he did not respond.

"Of course, Rin. No lower form of youkai or false hanyou can overcome this Sesshomaru."

Mama and Miroku joined InuYasha and Kagome as soon as they were set free. The hanyou grimly moved in front of them, his sword at the ready.

Naraku was still seething when he heard Sango remind him, "Tell Kohaku to drop the axe and kick it away from him."

"You'll be sorry once I have that in my possession," he stated angrily. "Kohaku, you no longer need your weapon. Place it on the ground and slide it towards that tree."

The others could do little more than stand and watch as Kohaku did as ordered and then just stood there, staring off into space.

"If you really want this, release him from your grip – tell him whatever you have to for him to be normal again," Sango ordered.

"Kukukuku – you really think he can be normal again? Fine – it won't matter once I have the jewel, anyway. Kohaku, go make some furniture."

Kohaku blinked and slowly looked around. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out.

"Sister?"

"This is all very touching, really – but give me the fucking Jewel of Four Souls!" Naraku bellowed. "Or do we have to start this all over again!"

"Unlike you, I keep my word," Sango said softly. She peeled the sutra away, but before she had the chance to actually open the chest, Naraku had snatched it away from her.

He crushed the box and allowed the jewel to drop free before scooping it up. Holding on his palm before him, he stared at it in awe. The pinkish color was quickly turning dark. "The more tainted it becomes the more beautiful it is," he commented before he wrapped both hands around it tightly.

When he opened them again, it was even darker and so he pressed it against his chest with both hands. "It will be completely tainted, and I shall be granted my wish," Naraku said as he continued to hold it. "Soon nothing will matter and I will have my greatest desire. Then, even full youkai of the highest order will not be able to resist me."

"You know it is folly to make a wish on it," Jii-chan commented. "No good will come of it."

"Kukukuku… since when would I want there to be a _good_ outcome? Or at least good for all of you. What I have in mind certainly won't be. You will be powerless before me."

When Naraku unclenched his hands and opened his palm, the Shikon no Tama was no longer a pinkish white, but instead had turned insidious obsidian. "Isn't black _such_ a lovely color?"

"It matches your heart, you bastard," InuYasha snarled, keeping Kagome protectively behind him. "Even Kikyou didn't deserve what you did to her. Do you actually care for anyone, or do you just use them up and throw them all away?"

"Kikyou never did anything to you but what you asked her to," Bankotsu said in a low, dangerous tone as he raised his weapon. "She helped you reach your goal, and your repayment was to slaughter her. Do you plan to do the same to us?"

Naraku actually laughed.

Bank was so angry at the treachery against them that he fired three times, hitting Naraku squarely in the chest.

Some cringed at the impact, and some looked hopeful. However, the evil hanyou remained standing. Pulling back his shirt, he dug into his chest and pulled out the bloody bullets. "That might have actually done some harm if I had a heart – but I got rid of that nuisance some time ago. It would have served no purpose since I have no need of it.

"Well, you seem anxious to see what I'm going to do with the beautifully darkened Shikon no Tama. Be prepared for the end of your world as you know it. I shall be the last man standing in the end."

Holding the completely blackened Jewel of Four Souls between his palms, Naraku declared, "I wish I were the most powerful and feared man in the land!"

Everyone watched in silence and horror as Naraku was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of wispy white smoke. They would have sworn that he was wearing a toga and appeared to be fighting off invisible attackers. They heard, "Et tu, Brute?" and then, he vanished.

_To be continued…_


	54. Resolutions

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: Thank you very much to inufan625 for acting as my beta once again. An additional thank you goes to Knittingknots for her help as well. I greatly appreciate the time they've taken to help make me a better writer and this a better story.

I must also thank each of you that left reviews. I read each and every one of them, and greatly appreciate those of you that took the time to leave one.

Also, this is the final chapter of _Minoue_ with the exception of the Epilogue. While I have truly enjoyed working on this story, it is time for it to come to an end. I am grateful to those of you that stuck around to see it all the way through. I plan to post the Epilogue in time for Christmas so in just a few days, you will have the very end.

Happy holidays, everyone!

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Chapter 53: Resolutions**

"_I wish I were the most powerful and feared man in the land!"_

Naraku intended to laugh with glee upon the granting of his wish, but instead found himself assailed by the sixty-odd men that appeared to be there to honor him. "Et tu, Brute?" _'Where did that come from?'_ he questioned. He covered his head with his robes when he saw the daggers in their hands. _'What the fuck is this thing I'm wearing?'_ he wondered in spite of the chaos around him. Falling to the ground, he tried to protect himself as their blades entered his flesh and tore at him over and over again. As his body died from the violent attack, his spirit jumped.

"It is time. The Russians are upon us," he said to the woman that was with him – the woman he had taken as his wife the day before. Somehow he was aware that Berlin burned in an inferno above them, littered with debris and bodies from the bombings. The Russian army was moving in. He had been betrayed by the man he considered his most faithful of his officers – Himmler had tried to negotiate surrender to the Swedish Red Cross. His world was falling apart, and he refused to be humiliated. Without any apology to his new bride, he placed a glass ampoule in her mouth before doing the same. He had already given the orders for their bodies to be shot to make certain they were dead and then burned so the enemy could not desecrate them. To ensure that Eva did not betray him as well by not joining him in death, he grasped her jaw as if to say goodbye before popping it with his hand, forcing her to bite down on the poison capsule in her mouth. Satisfied when she crumpled before him, Hitler stood up straight, saluted his likeness hanging on the wall, and bit down.

'_This is more like it! These people adore me!'_ he thought as he waved to the crowds and looked at the woman next to him. Naraku didn't know where he was or what kind of automobile he was riding on, other than it was an old American convertible of some kind, or who the woman in pink with the funny round hat was that was sitting with him. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, forcing him towards her and she in turn took her white gloved hands to examine him. Then there was another loud crack followed by terrible pain and screams. Suddenly, everything went black.

Everyone was left staring at the space that Naraku had disappeared from.

"What just happened?" a stunned Sango asked.

Miroku responded. "If I remember my history correctly, those were the final words of Julius Caesar as he was assassinated."

"The jewel granted his wish – though not exactly in the way he imagined," Kagome said quietly. "Naraku did not take into consideration that those who hold great power and are feared usually have someone plotting to kill them."

"Considering the number of lives the man has ruined, it seems a fitting end for him," Kagura said. "I wonder if that's the only life he jumped into?"

_Julius Caesar, Adolph Hitler, John F. Kennedy, Attila the Hun, Benito Mussolini, Rasputin, Caligula, Abraham Lincoln, __Zhang Fei, Malcolm X, Saddam Hussein and Oda Nobunaga_ were just some of the individuals that Naraku's conscious leapt into. For the rest of eternity, his spirit was doomed to hop from body to body of great tyrants and leaders just before their untimely demise. He would remain the longest in the body of Al Capone where he landed just before the Treasury Department officials showed up at his door to arrest him for tax evasion, and where he would remain until the body that hosted him suffered from massive stroke, and the gangster was no longer considered a threat. He would know the truth of the death of Attila the Hun – that he did not die from a ruptured oesophagus from excessive drinking as was reported, but rather his bride stabbed him in the throat as he lay in bed in a drunken stupor on his wedding night. However, just like the rest of the world, he would never know if Lee Harvey Oswald acted alone when he assassinated President Kennedy. He would only know the pain as the bullets ripped into his skull.

They were jolted from their thoughts by the soft sobs of Bankotsu holding Kikyou's body. He held her against him and was rocking back and forth. "She didn't deserve this… he forced her to help him… she didn't know what he really had planned…" the words spilled from his mouth to no one in particular. "She tried to back out, but he wouldn't let her…"

The inuyoukai took a quick survey of the grounds before he spoke, "Mrs. Higurashi, would you take Rin and Souta to the house? Check for any damage, and I will see to it that repairs are made." She nodded and herded the two children in front of her, understanding the need to remove them from the scene. Once they were on their way, Sesshomaru strode over and pointed his sword at Bank. "You were part of this."

The hired assassin looked up and met the Daiyoukai's eyes with his red and swollen ones. "I'll admit that I was, but I was having some serious misgivings about this whole thing. I'll confess that I've killed my share of men over the years, but I've never deliberately gone after women and children. I did my best to make sure there was a distraction so maybe the kids could get away before things got out of hand."

"What about those in the freezer at the estate in the mountains? There were women and children there that had been forced to their death along with the men and youkai," the dog demon inquired.

Bankotsu responded, "That was not our doing – they were already dead when we arrived. Naraku hired the Thunder Brothers before he hired my group. However, they couldn't follow instructions and kept leaving dead women in their wake. Naraku was afraid they would eventually lead the authorities to him. He fired them and hired us. Unless someone's done something I don't know about, we haven't actually killed anyone since we started this job."

"That explosion – you said you disposed of one of my men," Sesshomaru stated, curious because he thought all of his men were accounted for.

Bank shook his head. "I lied. I did blow up a shed, but it looked like it was mostly empty and about to fall down, anyway. There wasn't anyone else near it. I did it as a distraction and hoped that someone would take advantage of it."

"Your diversion worked. Move aside," Sesshomaru ordered as he tucked Toukijin back in his obi and pulled Tenseiga from its sheath. He could feel the sword of his father's fang pulsing at his side.

The mercenary pulled her body more tightly against him. "What are you going to do? She's already dead."

"If you do not wish for her to remain so, lay her down and move aside," Sesshomaru commanded.

Though he was completely confused, Bankotsu did as asked. He gently laid Kikyou's limp and bloody body on the ground and moved back.

The Daiyoukai stepped forward and held the sword angled towards the ground in front of him. He realized that he could see the messengers from the underworld swarming around the dead girl's body. Tenseiga pulsed in his hand once again, directing his attention towards the imps of death. Raising an eyebrow, he swept his arm back and then across Kikyou's body, slicing through those in the way and dispersing the ones he missed. It only took a moment before Kikyou sucked in her breath and then started coughing.

"Kanna? Kanna!" Kagura called out. "Where are you? It's safe to come out now." Sesshomaru's men had rounded up the others that had come with Bankotsu. The inuyoukai that Jakotsu had shot had already recovered, having plucked the bullet from his abdomen once he came to. In fact, Jakotsu was now flirting with him, much to the youkai's mortification.

While Kagura looked for her sister, Sango hugged her brother. "Kohaku, you're all right!"

Miroku moved next to the two siblings. "Since we heard what Naraku said to him to lift the spell, we'll be able to tell the doctors. If the girl heard what Naraku said to him so that he would obey his commands before they arrived, the doctors should be able to reprogram him with time."

Tears shown in Sango's eyes as she lifted her head. "I'm so sorry, Miroku."

"Sorry for what, my dear Sango?" he asked, puzzled by the statement.

"I… I never told you…" she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll understand… I'll understand if…"

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku was thoroughly confused.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," she choked out.

"Why would you think that?" Miroku tilted his head and furrowed his brow.

"Now… you know… I… I… I slept with that monster…"

"Sango, you didn't know who or what he was. You just thought he was another student and that he was interested in you, right?" he asked.

"Still, I should have known…" she said quietly.

"How could you have known? None of this was your fault. It was the fault of an evil man who thought he could make a wish and take over the world. Do not blame yourself for something you had no control over," Miroku stated. "Besides, I don't have exactly the most virtuous reputation."

That brought a snort from InuYasha.

Miroku threw a glare in the hanyou's direction. "What I was thinking was… well…"

"Let's get married," Miroku and Bankotsu said almost simultaneously.

"What?" Sango and Kikyou responded.

Kikyou had sat up and was now wearing Bankotsu's jacket to cover her bare chest. She couldn't believe she was alive, much less completely healed and scar-free.

Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "I think we should get married. I don't think either of us will ever find anyone better suited than we are for each other. We enjoy each other's company, and the sex is good. I mean, we already have more than a lot of couples do when they marry, so why not? Besides, I didn't realize how I felt about you until you were ripped away from me. As of today, I am officially retiring from the mercenary business. I have enough banked away that I don't really have to work, but I've been made some offers to act as a security consultant. I think it's time to go legit. What do you say, Kikyou?"

"I…" Kikyou thought about what he said and about her recent thoughts on the subject. "Today?"

"We can wait, but there's no time like the present. We are at a shrine, after all," Bankotsu responded. "Not to mention… I might have to spend some time in prison…" He wasn't certain what the Daiyoukai had planned for him and his men.

"I'd like to call my mother, I think… and maybe take a shower and get a change of clothing," Kikyou said, looking down at her blood-splattered and ripped attire.

Bankotsu helped her to her feet. "Well, let's get to it, then." He looked down at his own grime covered fatigues. "I need a shower and change of clothes, too. I have the overnight bags in the car – though this isn't exactly the get-away we were planning on."

"Kanna, are you all right?" Kagura asked as she saw her younger sibling walking towards her.

"Yes," she answered. "I was not harmed."

"I'm sure Mother and Father are worried sick about you. We should contact them and let them know that you're okay," Kagura said, relief in her voice.

"Kagura…" Kanna started. "I…"

"It's all right, Kanna. I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Kagura fell silent.

"I'm sorry," the younger girl whispered. "I should have listened to you. I didn't want to believe you were right all along."

"He was an evil man that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He said whatever was necessary… All that matters now is that you are okay. We need to get you home," Kagura responded.

"What about you? What will you do?" Kanna asked.

"My place is with my mate. The wedding may not have been real, but our relationship is. Not only is he my mate, but you will be an aunt soon enough. Come to think of it, I haven't told our parents yet." Kagura grinned. "I can't wait until they find out their no-good daughter is pregnant with the heir to the Daiyoukai of Japan. Maybe I'll let you break the news to them. They probably wouldn't believe me."

"You… you still want to marry me?" Sango asked.

"Of course I do," Miroku replied.

"But…I… slept… I… betrayed all of you…" Sango was having a difficult time forming a coherent sentence.

"I love you, and that's what matters," Miroku started. "I was certainly no virgin when we met—" he stopped long enough to throw another glare in InuYasha's direction, "and I'm not certain how you think you betrayed us."

Sango sighed. "I gave him the jewel. If it had granted his wish as he requested…"

"Sango," Kagome interrupted, "we all understand why you did it. You didn't want to see… well…" she nodded at Kohaku. "We don't hold it against you. Any of us might have done the same thing if forced to choose like you were. It's just too bad the jewel didn't disappear when Naraku made his wish."

"It wasn't exactly a pure and unselfish wish," Jii-chan said. "It looks like he sure corrupted the Shikon no Tama, though."

InuYasha added, "Is anyone brave enough to pick that thing up and put it back where it belongs? I can feel the evil Naraku tainted it with from here."

Kagome sighed. "I'll do it. But we'll have research how to seal it again since the box and sutra were destroyed."

"Kagome," InuYasha said, warning in his voice as she bent over to retrieve the jewel from where it had dropped when Naraku vanished into thin air.

"Someone has to do it – we can't just leave it lying around on the shrine grounds," she responded.

"I'm sure I can help you with the sutra to seal it," Miroku offered. "Anything to help—"

He stopped short as Kagome stood up and held it on the palm of her hand.

"Wow," they collectively whispered together.

"Would you look at that…?" Jii-chan said in wonder.

The Shikon no Tama was quickly turning from the black mass of evil that Naraku had created to almost white – even more pure than it had been before the seals on the box were broken.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said in awe. "You're purifying that thing."

"She must be even more powerful than her great-grandmother was," Miroku added.

Kagome cupped her hands around it, closed her eyes and squeezed, and when the last swirls of darkness had been removed, she sighed. "I guess we better try to hide it again before someone else comes looking for it. What I really wish is that it would just disappear."

"If only it were that easy—" Miroku stopped himself again. The Sacred Jewel had started to glow.

"Um… Kagome… what's happening?" Sango asked.

"I… I don't know…" she responded.

There was a bright flash of light, and then like a star going supernova, it collapsed on itself and was gone.

"What the fuck…" InuYasha couldn't stop himself from cursing. "Kagome, are you okay?"

The miko nodded her head. "I didn't think… I didn't mean to make a wish on it…"

"It must have been a pure, unselfish wish," Jii-chan observed. "You managed to wish the Shikon no Tama out of existence."

"That's a good thing, Kagome," Miroku added.

"But… I could have wished for Kohaku to be healed, or… world peace or something…" Kagome mused.

"I suspect anything else you might have wished for would have been corrupted in some way, just as Naraku's wish was," Miroku said. "Even if you meant well with the purist of intentions, I believe that it would have twisted it in some manner because there would be some way to consider it selfish. I believe the wish you made is the only one that would work.

"So, Sango, now that that is taken care of, will you marry me?" Miroku concluded.

"I… you mean you still really want to?" she answered.

"I don't just want to; I mean now – today. Our friends are here and your brother is here. He is the only family you have, and it may be a long time before we will have this opportunity again. It would be a shame to let everything we have set up here to go to waste," he said definitively.

Sango looked her brother who had moved away and was staring over the shrine grounds. She knew Miroku was right about one thing – her brother would need to go back into the psych hospital and even though they now had something for the doctors to work with, it might take years before he could be released into society. "But…" she turned away from Miroku. "What I did…"

Miroku moved behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her against him. "I don't care about the past. More than anything I love you and want you as my wife. We really do understand why you did what you did today. After witnessing that, I'm not so certain I wouldn't have done exactly the same thing if it were my younger brother involved. As for your past with Naraku, you didn't know who or what he was." He pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "And I certainly hope that sex with me is better than it was with him."

That actually made Sango laugh. In fact, she started laughing so hard she could barely speak, "You know… when… I… said…" Miroku was having a hard time deciphering what she was saying until she held her thumb and forefinger about two inches apart. "That's it! That's all he had…" Her laughter doubled. "I really did think he was going to wish for a bigger dick!"

A broad smile crossed Miroku's face. "So… does that mean you find me… adequate?"

Sango turned into him and reached up to cup his face. "That means I find you _amazing_."

Miroku wrapped her hands in his and brought them to his lips. Kissing her knuckles he said, "Then marry me, right now, while everyone is here including your brother."

"All right," she answered softly.

"Hey, old man! It looks like you get to perform a wedding after all," InuYasha told Jii-chan. He couldn't help but to overhear even if he wasn't really trying to listen.

"Make that two!" Bankotsu called over. "Kikyou and I wanna get hitched as soon as we get cleaned up and her mother gets here."

Sesshomaru's mother was drumming her fingers across her knee. "What about my son and that woman? Aren't they going through with this human ceremony?"

The Daiyoukai turned to face the elder inuyoukai. "Mother, if you had just called and told me you knew about this, I would have informed you that the entire thing was a trap to lure out that man. Kagura is already my mate, and that is not going to change. You're just going to have to get used to the fact that you are going to have grandchildren that are half inuyoukai and half wind demon. Your meddling is not going to drive us apart."

"Humph. Well, in that case, I might as well go home." She looked disgruntled.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Kagura quipped as she flipped her fan open in front of her. "Would you like me to help send you on your way?"

Sesshomaru actually laughed as his mother vanished.


	55. Epilogue

Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters do belong to me.

AN: I must thank inufan626 and knittingknots one more time for their help1 with this story. I truly appreciate both of you for sticking with it and beta'ing for me for over two years on this one fic alone. You each have helped to make it a better story.

And thank you again to those of you that have taken the time to leave a review. I really do appreciate that you took a few extra minutes to give me your thoughts on the story.

And now, the end.

* * *

_**Minoue**_

**Epilogue**

Miroku carried Sango across the threshold of their new apartment.

"Can you believe it's been a whole year?" she said.

He set her down gently and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest so that he could lovingly rub her rounded belly. "That all seems like such a lifetime ago, even though time has gone by so quickly. I just feel like I've known you my whole life."

Sango turned into him and cupped his face in her hands, drawing it to hers for a soft kiss. "I never would have thought when I walked into InuYasha's dojo that things would turn out the way they have."

"Do you regret—"

Sango stopped him by pressing her finger across his lips. "I only regret that we had to tangle with Naraku, but in the end, even that was worth it…"

"Because we got your brother back, and they're able to help him now," Miroku finished for her.

She nodded before she called, "Kirara? Where are you?"

The firecat waddled out of the second of the three bedrooms.

"Apparently she's already been checking the place out while we've been reminiscing." Miroku chuckled as he closed the front door and locked it. "Do you think she's claimed a spot yet?"

"I just hope she has her kittens here and not out on Sensei's property somewhere," Sango commented. "I wonder if the male will want to come and visit…"

"Yoerrrrr…mrrrrrr…" The twin tail responded while curling up on a spot on the sofa.

"Probably not, but when the kittens are old enough, we'll have to take them for him to see," she says.

"I guess we should have suspected there was a reason she wanted to roam around InuYasha's woods so much," Miroku mused. "She and that male must be some of the last remaining of their kind. I know they were just about wiped out during the last century. People didn't even know they were youkai – they were hunting them just for their hide and twin tails. They were also afraid of the superstitions that surround them, like being able to shapeshift and animate the dead."

"Unfortunately, the bad tales that surround them seem to outnumber the good ones. We'll have to make certain that these are protected," Sango said, moving to stroke Kirara's soft fur.

"InuYasha has already said that they'll be welcome on his property. Not all of them take to living with humans. Some prefer to be wild, like the male that's the father of this litter. Have you seen him?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded. "He's magnificent. I can't wait to see the kittens."

Miroku wrapped his arms back around her. "And I can't wait to see ours. Can you believe we're having twins?"

A broad smile crossed her face. "I guess we'll have an instant family. I can't believe that we got married and I got pregnant before Kagome."

He pulled her into his lap on the sofa. "Considering everything, it is amazing – but Kagome's still young so they want to wait until she's through with school to have kids. And I don't blame them for waiting until Christmas Eve for their wedding like they'd planned. It wasn't that much longer after ours, and it was everything that Kagome ever dreamed of. It was also everything that InuYasha ever wanted as well. He never thought he'd find someone to truly love him for himself."

"I'll have to admit that at one time, I felt the same way," Sango said softly. "Especially after what happened. I didn't think anyone would ever be able to look past the scar on my back. And I certainly didn't expect to fall in love with someone as lecherous as you."

"Hey!" Miroku protested. "You know that I've given up those ways. I only have eyes for you now."

"I'll just be glad when the rest of the student body gets that through their heads. Getting married didn't get you out of their sights as fast as Kaede-san thought it would." Sango couldn't help but to chuckle, but then became serious again. "I wonder how she's doing. Did anyone ever tell her what really happened that day?"

"You mean about Kikyou being killed and brought back to life by Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

Sango winced, knowing that the woman had died at her brother's hand. "I don't know if they ever told her the truth about that, but they did reconcile. Apparently Kikyou has settled down and become quite domestic while waiting for her husband to be released from prison. Because of all of the help he gave the authorities, he was given a shorter sentence and should be out in a few months. In fact, the only one that got a long-term imprisonment was that gay one – they managed to tie a string of homosexual murders from a couple of years ago to him. Whatever crimes the others had committed apparently weren't in Japan but in other war-torn countries. Kikyou also apparently has a new opinion of youkai seeing as how she was brought back to life by one – though she still doesn't know that Nishimori Shuichi and Sesshomaru are one and the same since they try to keep his identity a secret."

Miroku shifted to get more comfortable. "Is Kaede still going around to the shrine and visiting Kagome's grandfather?"

That made his wife giggle. "According to Kagome she is. She's never seen her grandfather so happy as he is when he's with her. Apparently they each have a lot of stories to tell, and they really enjoy each other's company. Kagome about died when she walked in on them kissing."

Miroku joined his wife laughing at the thought of Kaede and Jii-chan. "I don't know why Kagome would be embarrassed about something like that considering how she and InuYasha go at it like two rabbits."

Sango slapped him on the shoulder. "Like we're ones to talk! It's just different when it's family. You don't think about them…well… you just don't want to think about your parents or grandparents having sex, even though you know they had to for you to be here! And mentioning grandparents – how's Sesshomaru's mother doing? Have you heard?"

"We'll get to see for ourselves Saturday evening. From what InuYasha has told me, she's gone from completely denying that she has a grandchild to being the totally doting grandmother. She has now declared that the child is her protégé though before she was stating she didn't know anything about the girl or pretending she didn't exist. It seems like the baby started flying before she even began crawling. Apparently that meant more to the old inuyoukai than the fact that the baby is technically a half-breed. So suddenly Sesshomaru is her heir again and back in her good graces, and Kagura is the model mate and mother." Miroku sat back against the couch and stroked Sango's arm with his thumb.

His wife couldn't help but observe, "It hasn't occurred to her yet that Sesshomaru doesn't need any of her money or her castle, has it?"

Miroku shook his head. "Her head is up in the clouds – literally. But enough about everyone else. We've been married for one year as of today. We've got the rest of our lives together; we have this wonderful new apartment—"

"Which happens to be almost directly below my old one, which makes Kirara very happy," Sango finished.

The cat mewed in agreement. The apartment was on the second level and faced the park like the previous one did.

"We have good friends that we know will do just about anything for us; we have some powerful allies in the form of Sesshomaru and Kagura as well as the Higurashis – I had no idea they had so much pull in the city," Miroku finished.

"But more than anything, we have each other," Sango said, snuggling up against her husband.

"Would you like to go and christen our new bedroom?" Miroku waggled his eyebrows at her.

Sango grinned. "Shall we start there or finish there?"

Miroku slid his arms so that he could lift her in front of him as he stood. "Well, considering the other two bedrooms don't have furniture yet…"

"Good point. The master bedroom it is."

"Then there's the kitchen, and the living room, and the bathroom…" Miroku teased.

Sango laughed. "Once a lecher, always a lecher."

Miroku laid her down on their queen-sized bed. "No, just a man very much in love with his wife."

Sango smiled as he turned off the lights. Their great adventure through life was only just getting started, and she knew that she couldn't have a better man to make the journey with.

_***finis***_

* * *

And so ends this epic fic. I hope that all of you that stuck with me up until the last chapters and epilogue have enjoyed it. I did my best to keep the characters true to their canon selves in spite of being older and thrust into an entirely different set of circumstances. I have to admit that I've enjoyed writing it over the last two and a half years or so. I never dreamed when the idea struck me in the spring of 2007 that I would be working on it for so long.

I also know that I could not have answered every question you might have had over the course of the story – I simply had too much background and extraneous information in my head that helped define the characters and actions in the story to include it all. Partly because of this, I will be posting endnotes for _Minoue_ before the end of the month. If there was a question you would like answered, or you are simply wondering what happened to someone along the way (or at the end) that was not resolved in the story, just ask and I will try to include it. Chances are that you aren't the only one wondering about that particular person or circumstance.

I do not have any plans for another long fic at the moment, but you never know when that will change. An idea has to hit me rather strongly for me to pursue it, and so far there hasn't been another – just the desire to bring this story to its conclusion.

Once again, thank you to everyone who nominated, seconded, or voted for this fic at one of the award guilds as well as to everyone who has ever taken the time to leave a review or send me an email. I really do appreciate your comments and encouragement and have read each and every one of them. I truly hope that you have enjoyed the story.

Until next time,

doggieearlover ^~^


	56. End Notes

**End Notes**

First, I'd like to profusely thank everyone who has ever nominated, seconded, or voted for _Minoue_ at any of the awards guilds. It has won honors at the **InuYasha Fanfiction Guild (IYFG), Feudal Association (FA) and Eikyuu Kosai (Miroku/Sango specific awards)**. Categories it has won or placed in include Best Alternate Reality/Alternate Universe, Best Characterization and Best In-Character, Best InuYasha/Kagome Romance, Best Miroku/Sango Romance, Best Lemon, Best Drama, and Best Multi-Chaptered Work and Best Serial. I am truly honored at the number of awards received, including Best Miroku/Sango Romance of the Year for both 2007 & 2008 at the IYFG.

Next, I'd like to thank the awesome artists who gifted me with art for _Minoue_. They include **paynesgrey (quirkyslayer), dementdmonky, and Rihannon**. I truly appreciate and enjoy the moments from the story that you brought to life on canvas.

I'd also like to thank everyone who has taken the time to leave a review. I truly do appreciate those who took a few minutes to leave their thoughts for me to read or sent an email. The majority of you seemed to enjoy it a great deal and some were also quite insightful on things that might be coming up. I also know that some thought the story wasn't moving fast enough – or that it was really an InuYasha/Kagome romance even though it was labeled as Miroku/Sango. Many did come to realize that I was using the Inu/Kag relationship as a springboard for the Mir/San one. It must be kept in mind that InuYasha and Kagome had known each other for five years when the piece started, whereas Miroku and Sango met for the very first time in the first chapter. I really wanted to write them through their growing relationship and a romance.

I'd known from the beginning where it was headed – in fact I'd known the fate of the Shikon no Tama for over two years. However, there was a lot of ground to cover and the attempt to make the story an actual romance rather than having the pair declare their love for each other right after they met and jumping into bed together. _Minoue_ wasn't about that – this was not intended to be an extensive lemon fic or PWP. I know some gave up because it didn't have Miroku & Sango going at it like wild bunnies within the first dozen chapters, and others did when it turned more towards the Mir/San relationship from the Inu/Kag one. Unfortunately, you can't please everyone so I had to stay true to my story and the characters in it. This also includes those who seemed to think that I would change my fic according to their reviews. While I do try to work answers to questions into the story line where I can, I never just go the direction a reader might be trying to direct me. I don't write by multiple choice – I write according to what fits with the plot and what I had planned.

I will have to admit, I found it ironic when the manga ended that Naraku did wish on the jewel and it didn't grant his wish in the way he expected, and that Kagome had to wish it out of existence (though in the manga she was actually trapped inside it), because that was what I'd been planning since the summer of 2007, no matter where the manga went with it.

I also know there are some questions that readers had from reviews that were left during the duration of the story, so I'll answer some of them here. First of all, InuYasha was more mature than in the anime/manga because he was somewhere between 270 and 300 years old in _Minoue_. He knew his father and in fact his father kept him sheltered away from those who wished to harm him (including his half-brother) until the father was murdered. However, in spite of his actual age, physically his body was that of a man in his upper 20's (and in prime physical condition, obviously). He was still very much the insecure hanyou we know and love, despite the number of years he'd lived and the self-confidence he learned while living with the monks for 50 years in China (as opposed to 50 years pinned to a tree). He remained reclusive and withdrawn after the exposure of what he was. Before that he did what was expected to as part of his influential family. If it had been up to him, he'd stayed out of it and remained at home alone. He also was pretty much clueless when it came to women, partly because he believed he couldn't have an intimate relationship unless he revealed what he was, and he never reached that point with any of them before Kikyou. He really was quite shy and didn't particularly care for strangers.

Sesshomaru, as mentioned in the fic, was around 600 at the time of this story. However, he appeared to be a man in his mid 40's both as youkai and when wearing his concealment charm. He inherited his position as the Daiyoukai much as the Emperor inherits his, by blood. If those who murdered his father thought Sesshomaru would be a pushover and easy to take the title of Daiyoukai from or to heavily influence, they were sorely mistaken.

When they were younger, Sesshomaru and InuYasha did fight to some extent when they were together for one reason or another. Sesshomaru was not happy that he had a half brother tainted by human blood. InuYasha had to fight to protect himself, though in truth, he never wished his brother any real harm. However, Sesshomaru, once he assumed his father's position and was forced to work with humans, discovered they were not the vile creatures he had always assumed. Just as in youkai, some were very good and very honorable, and some were not. He had to broaden his views in order to be successful and by doing so, discovered he no longer loathed his half-brother. However, he was still a bit envious that InuYasha inherited Tessaiga because he had witnessed his father use it and knew what it was capable of. He considered it a waste in InuYasha's hands until Myouga finally told him it was needed to seal the powerful blood of their father. After confirming that it was most likely true, he no longer sought to find a way to claim the sword for himself.

Another thing I noticed through reviews was that some were having difficulty dispelling the mating mark plot device. When I started _Minoue_, I already knew that it would be handled differently. While I have used mating marks myself in some of my other fics, I wanted to have something new for this one. So instead, especially with the knowledge that Sesshomaru's mother was still living in the manga which means she was still around when their father was with InuYasha's mother, I decided to make it more of a matter of convenience in the Youkai community. They would partner up either based on political alignments, mutual attraction, need to produce an heir, etc. Some of their partnerships would dissolve rather quickly, and others would end up lasting a lifetime if they were happy and comfortable with each other, or somewhere in-between. However, if two youkai wanted the same mate, they could either fight it out for them or they could decide to live as a happy threesome (or more). It all depended on the type of youkai and their natural instincts.

One of the other things I never found a place to work in was who was buried at the garden by the pond that InuYasha tended to. The single stone marked his mother's grave.

Regarding the youkai that was found in the freezer with the family – it was actually a female and the humans she was with did not find out she was youkai until the freezer incident when she revealed herself trying to help them break free. She had been the children's nanny.

As far as the ending – it really ended the way I wanted it to with the conflict with Naraku and the Jewel resolved, and Miroku and Sango together. The male firecat that was mentioned in the epilogue was actually there the entire time – in fact I almost mentioned him earlier in the fic but never really had a good place to work him in. The closest I came was when InuYasha was telling Miroku that the youkai on his property knew they had a good thing and not to mess it up if they wanted to stay.

And after it's all over? I like to leave something to the readers' imaginations. Those who are familiar with my fics know that I don't generally try to finish out the rest of their lives. So, now that you know how things are for most of them one year later, you can use your imagination to project where they might be in ten, twenty, or even fifty years.

All I can say is thank you again to everyone who stayed with the story for the entire ride. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I'd also like to thank my two betas again – **inufan625** and **knittingknots**. Inufan625 not only helped with the grammar and punctuation and such, but with some of the Japanese things I had difficulty finding. I do nearly all of my own research but she was invaluable on some of the more obscure things that aren't so easy to locate if you don't read Japanese. Knittingknots helped make sure that everything was worthy of the IYFG so it wouldn't be DQd for punctuation or grammar (and even if there was rarely much to correct by the time she got it, I still appreciate her efforts). I also must thank a friend that will remain unnamed for she was the one who gave me all of the info that I needed on dojo and the inner workings along with some other suggestions that were incorporated along the way. I will say congratulations to her and to her 14 year old daughter who just recently earned her black belt (she had to break boards and everything).

So, that's all for now. If you have any questions you're just dying to know the answer to or something you didn't understand, feel free to email/pm me and I will do my best to respond to you. You wouldn't believe how much background info I have in my head for before, during, and after the fic that just didn't make it into the story.

Thanks again and until next time,

doggieearlover ^~^


End file.
